Daría mi vida por protegerte o0oSasuSakuo0o
by emilyvedder
Summary: Adaptación de la saga Crepúsculo con los personajes de Naruto, SasuSaku EdwardxBella ; NaruHina, ShikaTema, SuiKa...Epílogo completo!
1. Prólogo

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

_**Hay SasuSaku y cuando se termine la primera parte que vendría siendo esta uqe es Twilight, empezaré con el NaruHina en la segunda que es New Moon. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con mi tía Tsunade, no sé por qué nos mudamos para acá yo quería quedarme en Phoenix pero insistió en venir… dice que es para que no me cree un trauma por la muerte de mis padres y la verdad es que todavía sueño con la noche del accidente, se que lo hace por mi bien pero éste pueblo no me gusta. Sé también que aquí crecieron mi padre y mi tía Tsunade pero… ¿Forks? Aquí hace demasiado frío, prefiero el calor…más bien lo que prefiero es dormir, no sé cómo le hace mi tía para beber todo el día, cuando crezca no tomaré.

-¡Sakura, levántame!-

Tsunade se volvió a caer… ¿qué acaso no piensa que yo soy igual o más torpe que ella y que a pesar de todo tengo once años?

-Tía, es mejor que dejes de beber y terminemos de desempacar todas las cosas…-

La ayudé a levantarse pero como si fuera un hecho lo que acababa de pensar, me caí encima de ella haciendo que se rompieran algunos vasos y platos que se encontraban en una caja, Tsunade sólo se limitó a reírse y levantarse sola.

-Al fin de cuentas, esto de la torpeza viene de familia- decía Tsunade mientras me quitaba algunos cabellos de la cara. –Eres tan parecida a tu madre…-

¿Por qué me tiene que recordar a mi madre siempre que está borracha?, no falla seguro ahora empezará a hablar de cuando mi padre y ella vivían en ésta misma casa y empezará a enseñarme los mismos lugares en donde jugaban como ya lo ha hecho cuatro veces desde que llegamos.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, suponía que Tsunade no iba a ir a abrir la puerta pues estaba recogiendo los vidrios rotos a causa de mi caída, así es que fui a ver de quien se trataba, seguramente sería alguien que conoce a mí tía pero es un poco tarde para recibir visitas… sólo saludaré y me iré a la cama.

-¡Vieja Tsunade! ¿Dónde te encuentras?... Mira papá, es la sobrina de la vieja Tsunade… ¡y tiene el cabello rosa!, ¿verdad que es linda?-

¿Pero quién es éste muchacho y por qué le dice vieja a mi tía?, según yo no pasa de los cuarenta, no se ven tan vieja seguramente es de la edad del hombre a quién éste muchacho le dice padre, y el muchacho seguramente ha de tener unos cinco años más que yo por lo menos…un momento… ¿por qué me está cargando como si fuera una bebé?

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Minato!, no has cambiado nada- Le decía a un hombre con cabello un poco más rubio que el de ella, ojos azules y algo fornido. -¡Naruto, deja de llamarme vieja!, soy justamente de la edad de tu padre-

Me baje de los brazos de Naruto, ¡demonios! No me gusta que me carguen y menos que me revuelvan el cabello, después de todo Tsunade está contenta de verlos, al parecer si son amigos de ella, supongo que estarán aquí gran parte de la noche.

-Tía, disculpa pero yo…- No terminé de hablar porque Tsunade interrumpió casi gritando.

-¡Perdón!, Minato ella es mi sobrina Sakura. Es hija de mi hermano. Sakura, el es Minato y su hijo Naruto, tiene diecisiete años pero parece tener tu misma edad, creo que se llevarán bien-

Cómo lo suponía, Naruto me lleva cinco años, y efectivamente parece de once, no…más bien parece de tres. Es igual a su padre pero hay algo extraño en su cara, parecen marcas como de bigotes, creo que aquí me encontraré a gente demasiado rara.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Minato y Naruto llegaron a nuestra casa, y yo tenía mucho sueño. Me disculpé y me fui a mi recámara pero no sin antes que Naruto me dijera que el día de mañana vendría a jugar un poco conmigo, según él le caí muy bien… ¡pero si ni hable!, los tres se la pasaron contando historias de personas que todavía no conozco o tal vez conocí alguna vez que me trajeron mis padres de vacaciones pero la verdad no recuerdo nada.

Subí a mi recámara a ponerme la pijama, justo cuando iba hacia el baño para cepillarme los dientes algo en esa plática me llamó la atención.

-…Entonces como te dije, los Uchiha se van en dos semanas, sólo vinieron a vacacionar…ya sabes… seguimos sin dejarlos pasar a nuestra reserva pero Naruto hizo amistad con el que tiene su misma edad… ¿cómo se llama tu amigo el frío?- decía Minato con una voz que parecía estar recordando el nombre, aunque no me importó mucho la conversación había algo de misterio en ella y no me iba a quedar con las ganas de saber de qué se trataba, de todos modos aquí iba a vivir durante un largo tiempo.

-Sasuke, padre. Se llama Sasuke… por favor no le digas "el frío" ¿quieres?, ellos son como nosotros…pero un poco diferentes, yo no me creo esa historia de que los dos clanes deben de estar separados, al fin de cuentas nunca han hecho nada malo en nuestra reserva, y si se atreven yo mismo me encargaré de ellos- Naruto tomaba eso muy en serio, ¿qué era eso de los clanes? Y sobre todo ¿por qué le decían el frío?... ¿Qué no Forks es un lugar dónde hace muchísimo frío y está lloviendo la mayoría del tiempo?, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Naruto y Minato venían como si fueran a la playa, con shorts y playeras sin mangas, cuando Naruto me cargó tenía la piel demasiado caliente y yo me muero de frío.

-¡Sakura!-

Demonios, Tsunade me vio, seguro me mandará a dormir.

-¡Deja de estar escuchando la plática de los mayores y vete a tu habitación en éste instante!-

Sí, me escuchó.

-Ahora voy tía, es que salí al baño a lavarme los dientes-

Me metí a mi recámara lo más rápido que pude y me acosté, ya no podía escuchar las voces de Tsunade, Minato o Naruto y eso que ese muchacho no habla…grita, pero mañana le preguntaré acerca de eso de los clanes.

Dormí profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

¿Sakura-chan?, ¿por qué siento que alguien está brincando en mi cama?

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Naruto con una gran sonrisa revolviéndome el cabello y brincando en mi cama, me senté lo más tranquila que pude aún somnolienta y tallándome los ojos para preguntar qué hora era, sólo escuche que eran las nueve de la mañana, abrí los ojos sorprendida pues sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas, ¿qué se habían quedado a dormir Minato y Naruto? Le lancé un golpe en la cabeza a mi rubio acompañante y le dije que parara de molestar, que aún tenía sueño.

-Cielos, Sakura-chan, para ser tan pequeña pegas muy fuerte- Decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Vamos, es hora que te presente a mi mejor amigo. Nos está esperando afuera- No acababa de reaccionar cuando Naruto ya me tenía en sus brazos.

-Pero aún estoy en pijama, necesito desayunar y bañarme- Lo miré confundida unos cuantos segundos, y el pareció meditarlo, me bajo con cuidado y le grito a mi tía para ver si el desayuno ya estaba listo. Escuché la voz lejana de Tsunade afirmando acerca de lo del desayuno y me metí al baño.

Después de cambiarme bajé las escaleras y desayuné junto con Naruto y mi tía, ¡Cielos! Como come Naruto, si le pondrían una vaca viva no dudaría en comérsela. La voz de Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos y me llevó hacia afuera para conocer a su mejor amigo.

-Naruto…ten cuidado, no quiero que pase algo malo…- La voz de mi tía salió desde la cocina pero parecía un poco preocupada. Sólo íbamos a conocer a su mejor amigo ¿qué me puede pasar?, ¿qué me caiga? ¿qué me fracture un brazo?, eso ya es costumbre para mí, ya llevaba muchos huesos rotos a causa de mi torpeza.

Naruto me llevaba de la mano y al salir sólo pude distinguir una figura de otro muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que él, estaba parado frente a un coche con los brazos cruzados y la cara un poco de lado.

Cuando me acerqué para poder verle la cara pude distinguir que era un chico muy guapo, ya sé que estoy muy pequeña para interesarme en los chicos pero él es diferente a los que he visto antes…aunque sólo he convivido con niños de mi edad. Tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules, un poco raro pero vamos, yo tengo el cabello rosa no tengo por qué quejarme, tenía los ojos negros y la piel nívea. Algún día tienen que interesarme los chicos… ¿no?

-Sasuke, ella es Sakura-chan, es sobrina de la vieja Tsunade ¿la recuerdas?- le decía mi nuevo amigo rubio al otro chico, el sólo respondió con un monosílabo y pude notar como aguantaba la respiración… ¡pero me acabo de bañar!, Naruto olía bien, seguramente fue por mí.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun- Le dije para no parecer grosera, aunque él sólo siguió aguantando la respiración, le ofrecí mi mano en forma de saludo y él ni siquiera levantó la suya, creo que eso es grosero…

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar…en privado… niña veté de aquí entra a tu casa-

Mire confundida a Naruto, el sólo vio a su mejor amigo a los ojos y me dijo que entrara a la casa, en verdad los chicos de diecisiete años son complicados…ya no quiero crecer.

Entre a la casa y mi tía preguntó el por qué había entrado tan rápido, le contesté que el amigo de Naruto quería hablar a solas con él y sólo alce los hombros, de todos modos tenía que desempacar algunas cosas así es que subí a mi cuarto y empecé a abrir unas cajas dónde estaban algunas cosas personales.

Escuché como se abría de golpe la puerta de la entrada de la que ahora era mi casa y se cerraba como si la persona que entró estuviera demasiado enojada.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que pudiera escuchar nada y ahora la puerta que se abrió fue la de mi recámara.

-Sakura, nos vamos-

¿Qué?... ¿nos vamos?, ¡acabamos de llegar!

Mi tía ni siquiera me dejó contestar, cuando ya me tenía Naruto en sus brazos metiéndome al coche de Tsunade, ella prendió el motor pero se notaba algo furiosa, no sabía que había pasado pero tenía el presentimiento que fue algo que yo hice.


	2. Forks

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

_**Hay SasuSaku y cuando se termine la primera parte que vendría siendo esta uqe es Twilight, empezaré con el NaruHina en la segunda que es New Moon. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Forks**

Era muy extraño que todo esto se estuviera volviendo a repetir, a pesar de que no recuerdo muy bien mi corta, muy corta, estancia en Forks, recuerdo que por algún extraño motivo Tsunade, mi tía, de manera muy inesperada se dio cuenta que no era una buena opción, y sin decir nada nos fuimos de allí en cuanto pudimos.

Después de que habían pasado unos cuantos días me seguía preguntando por que habíamos salido de allí de esa manera, seguramente era algo muy malo para ser de manera tan intempestiva pero no creo que Tsunade-Sama crea en los fantasmas, aparte yo no note nada raro allá, bueno si, a los habitantes, ya no recuerdo ni como se llamaban aquellas personas que nos fueron a ver, pero tampoco me parece la respuesta indicada pensar que ellos eran los causantes de nuestro pronto regreso, digo, a mi si me parecían muy raros, sobretodo el hijo que estaba completamente loco, no recuerdo mucho de él, y menos por ser tan poco tiempo pero si recuerdo algo de que estuvo saltando en mi cama para despertarme, lo peor de todo es que no era tan niño.

-¿En que estas pensando?- Me pregunta Tsunade-sama sentada a un lado de mí, conduciendo mientras le da un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

-En nada, solo estaba viendo la carretera- No es que me gustara mentir pero no quería decirle lo que pensaba de este estúpido e innecesario viaje. Si hace cinco años pensé que era una tontería cambiarnos de vivienda, y después de un día volver a donde solíamos vivir ahora me parece más estúpido que nunca volver a ir allá.

-Vamos dime la verdad ¿Qué piensas del viaje?- Todavía se atreve a insistir, pero bueno le contestaré lo que quiere escuchar.

-Aún no comprendo el motivo por el cual vamos a vivir a ese pequeño y feo pueblo llamado Forks, digo, no podíamos vender esa horrible y húmeda casa para poder olvidarnos de ella para siempre ¿Verdad? Todo lo que conozco esta en Arizona, pero tenemos que mudarnos, una vez más. Aunque no te preocupes ya encontré la solución para todos mis males, me iré a dormir temprano, al fin y al cabo, mañana como a medio día ya estaremos yéndonos de vuelta a nuestra vieja casa- Se lo dije normal, si tenía un tono molesto en mi voz pero aun no se podía considerar una disputa ni mucho menos, pero era lo que realmente pensaba y sabía que esto tendría alguna que otra represaría, como lavar los platos toda una semana o algo así.

-Bueno pues en eso de regresar no tienes razón y sé que mudarse y todo eso puede ser un verdadero lio, pero vas a ver que te va a terminar gustando el lugar- Fue lo único que se atrevió a decirme, de cualquier manera la excusa del trabajo ya me la había dicho antes, ya no tenía otra idea que decirme.

Por lo del trabajo lo entendí un poco, pero solo un poco, mi tía es una de las mejores doctoras que conozco, y realmente conozco a varias por mi gran habilidad para caer e incluso romperme cosas.

Un puesto importante en un hospital es una cosa muy importante, pero no se si cuente si el número de habitantes del pueblo sea tan reducido como es en Forks, tal vez aquí llamen hospital a una clínica pequeña, pero bueno, Tsunade ha decidido que aquí es donde quiere trabajar así que hacen sus deseos.

Ya en la carretera se pueden ver algunas cosas más, acabamos de pasar una gasolinera junto con una tienda y algunas otras cosas así que debemos acercarnos al lugar de mis sueños aunque yo sigo viendo puros arboles, grandes y lo peor es que no les veo fin. Mi mundo mágico de arboles, si, eso suena bien.

-Ya estamos por llegar, solo nos falta como menos de una hora- Me dijo como si me estuviera dando ánimos pero no estaba ni cerca de lograrlo, por eso preferí ignorarla y como de cualquier manera ya estaba recargada en el cristal de mi puerta fui cerrando los ojos esperando quedándome dormida.

El resultado fue positivo.

Cuando desperté era por que sentí el frio que entró en el auto después de que Tsunade abriera la puerta del auto para salir, de inmediatamente voltee a todos lados para poder reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, era la misma casa de hace cinco años, parecía no haber cambiado en nada ¿Pero cómo iba a cambiar si nadie la ha habitado en cinco años? Bueno si podría comenzar a pudrirse o algo así, pero bueno tal vez lo estaba haciendo y no se le notaba.

-¿Sakura vas a bajar tus cosas ahora o te esperas haber si mañana que nos vayamos sigan allí?- Me pregunto sin duda recordando lo que le dije acerca de que no estaríamos aquí mañana en la tarde. Pero sin muchas ganas me salí del automóvil para ir al maletero del cual saque mis cosas, el frio que estaba haciendo comparado con el calor del auto y más de mi sueño me iba a hacer daño, pero al menos vivía con una doctora, una de las pocas ventajas que tenía.

Con frio, sueño y un mal humor camine detrás de la mujer rubia que buscaba en su desordenada bolsa las llaves de la casa, que seguramente estaría igual de fría que afuera pero a pesar de saber eso esperaba ansiosamente a que abriera, lo único que quería ahora era meterme a la casa, darme un baño y dormirme, con suerte mañana a medio día ya estuviéramos en camino a casa.

-Y por cierto duérmete temprano por que mañana muy temprano vamos a ir a tu escuela, es necesario que no pierdas ninguna clase, no puedes empezar mal tus días en Forks- Me dijo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada, supongo que con eso se confirme la sentencia de que no nos íbamos a ir, al menos la otra vez estaba de vacaciones y no estaban involucradas las clases ni mucho menos calificaciones, que es una de las cosas que siempre me han preocupado tanto y de lo cual Tsunade también ha estado involucrada, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo también he querido ser doctora.

-Si, tía- Conteste cuando dejaba algunas de las cosas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta del que recuerdo alguna vez, aunque fuera corto el tiempo, fue mi habitación.

Una vez dentro con mis cosas pensé en sacarlas y poner algo de mi ropa en su lugar al igual que otras cosillas que traía de mi otra casa, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, solo saque algunas cosas estrictamente necesarias, como un cepillo de cabello, mi cepillo dental, entre otras de mis cosas de uso personal y diario.

-Si quieres puedes bañarte y dormir, te puedo hablar a la hora de la cena- Escuche la voz de Tsunade-sama en la puerta y allí estaba recargada en el marco de mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza recargada en la puerta, es como si me estuviera observando con su gesto maternal tan raro, supongo que de alguna manera se siente mal o culpable por lo que pasa, pero es la verdad lo que le dije acerca de que yo ya tenía una vida, pero claro, ella puso la suya y sus intereses antes. Eso explicaría el tonó "cariñoso" que uso para hablarme.

-Pues si eso mismo hare, gracias- Quise seguir sonando molesta y dura pero aún así no pude evitar agregar el pequeño agradecimiento al final.

-Está bien, entonces encenderé el calentador y te hablare en la noche cuando este la cena, pero no sé si alguien vaya a venir así que si quieres te la subo a la habitación- Vaya que se estaba volviendo considerada con esto de la culpa, pero ella me conoce y en estos momentos no estoy de buenas para encontrarme con otro chico rubio que quiera saltar en mi cama, ni a él ni a otro visitante extraño de mi tía.

-Sí, muchas gracias- La idea era buena y en cuanto le agradecí se salió de mi cuarto dejándome sola, escogí las cosas que necesitaba para mi baño, la pijama pues como no pensaba salir y aparte dormiría después del baño era la mejor opción, también mis cosas de baño y después de unos cinco minutos me metí al baño esperando que todo se me olvidara con ese baño, que se me fueran todas las molestias que tenía, y si eso no lo lograba lo intentaría con la pequeña siesta que tomaría después.

El contacto del agua tibia contra mi piel que ya estaba demasiado fría se sintió tan bien después del conocido escalofrío, incluso me daban ganas de estar allí durante toda mi estancia en Forks, no creo que mi cama, ni que mis chamarras ni ningún otro lugar pueda estar así de caliente, y es que en este horroroso y frio lugar no hay no hay nada que se le parezca a Arizona.

Pero mi baño no podía durar para siempre, a pesar de que era lo que deseaba y tarde o temprano tuve que salir, eso si con un vapor caliente acompañándome todo el tiempo, siempre he tenido la costumbre de cambiarme en el baño después de ponerme crema y todo lo demás y ahora hasta los zapatos tendría que ponerme allí sino quería enfermarme por el frio que hacía afuera, lo note cuando salí del baño y sentí gran frio, otra cosa que note es que Tsunade ya tenía compañía, escuche voces y luego se callaron ¿Acaso querían escucharme? Bueno eso no importa porque yo salí muy rápido y con la dirección fijada en mi habitación.

Y como si las palabras de Tsunade hubieran sido una profecía en cuanto llegue a mi cama y me recosté me quede completamente dormida. Solo me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida cuando ella misma me trajo un vaso de leche con unas piezas de pan, ella sabe que no como mucho de una vez me dio la buenas noches, y tenía razón pues después de cenar con mucho sueño no tardaría en caer dormida otra vez.

De repente en mis sueños podía ver la imagen de un bosque pero sentía que era la misma imagen no importaba a donde volteara y que tanto me moviera, o corriera pero de repente veía algo moverse, pero como que no lo veía era muy raro, pero lo que si alcance a ver era como algo unos destellos como negros pero azulados como a lo lejos pero igual solo un segundo y luego ya no estaban allá, pero después también vi unos de color dorados, mi sueño se estaba poniendo muy raro cuando simplemente el despertador sonó, haciendo que mis sueños se disiparan por completo.

Así comenzaría mi primer día en la escuela.


	3. Cinco años después

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

_**Hay SasuSaku y cuando se termine la primera parte que vendría siendo esta uqe es Twilight, empezaré con el NaruHina en la segunda que es New Moon. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

****

* * *

****

Cinco años después

Mi tía puede llegar a ser un poco molesta a veces y más cuando se nos hace tarde para llegar a algún lado, de todos modos nos vamos a ir en unas cuantas horas. Aunque creo no pasará, no es que no me gusta estar aquí ni siquiera conozco mucho Forks pero últimamente nos hemos mudado demasiado, no sé por qué se preocupa tanto mi tía, pareciera como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo.

Ahora que me acuerdo, desde que venimos aquí por primera vez se comporta demasiado extraño como si tuviera miedo de que algo muy malo me fuera a pasar, sé que aún después de tantos años le duele la pérdida de mis padres tanto como a mí, pero cada día es más exagerada. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la que ahora iba a ser mi escuela, no sé ve tan mala de hecho luce muy bonita a pesar de que éste es un pueblo al parecer un poco aburrido.

Me baje del coche y justo cuando le iba a decir a mi tía acerca del regreso a casa arrancó, ¿ahora cómo podré regresar a mi casa?, siempre he sido tan distraída que no me fije el camino que tomó, caminé hasta la puerta y fue ahí cuando me tope con un chico algo raro, tenía el cabello negro y las cejas muy gruesas con unos ojos bastante grandes, su cara parecía algún tipo de muñeco diabólico.

-¡Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura!, hemos estado hablando de ti durante días. No sabía que fueras tan bonita ¡por favor, sé mi novia!- Mientras me decía esto se arrodillaba y con un extraño rubor en su cara me tomaba de la mano para besarla cuando fue interrumpido por otro muchacho que se le acerco agarrándolo por el hombro y levantándolo.

-Déjala en paz, Lee. Eres demasiado problemático para mi gusto.- El chico que llegó parecía no estar de muy buen humor, más bien tenía la cara todavía adormilada y quien no, si eran las siete de la mañana, de forma muy cortés se presento.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru, éste chico raro es Rock Lee pero todos le dicen Lee.- Me tomo de la mano y me saludo de una forma amistosa, en ese momento llegaron otros tres chicos más los cuales se presentaron como Ino, Neji y Tenten.

-Querida Flor de cerezo, ¿te puedo tomar una foto para el diario escolar?- Me dijo Lee mientras apuntaba con una cámara mi rostro, supongo que lo de flor de cerezo salió por el color de mi cabello ya que así me llamaban algunos y de hecho mi padre me decía así cuando era niña.

-Creo que no le gusta ser el centro de atención, Lee.- Le dijo Ino bajando la cámara que traía el chico de cejas pobladas y volteándose hacia mí.

-No te preocupes, sé que te dio miedo y créeme que a todos nos lo da algunas veces, pero es inofensivo. Y acerca de que hemos hablado de ti durante días…bueno…es que la verdad tu tía Tsunade es reconocida como una gran médico en todo el País y cuando se dijo que su sobrina iba a estudiar en la preparatoria de Forks todos se entusiasmaron y a eso súmale que no muchas personas nuevas vienen a estudiar… Pero vamos a clases, revisamos tu horario y te toca la mayoría de las clases con nosotros cuatro.-

Ino en verdad era muy amable, la verdad es que sí soy algo tímida y mucho más con lo que me dijo Lee, no quería salir en el diario escolar pero gracias a ella se evitó esa vergüenza en mi vida.

Nos fuimos a clases y llegó la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en una mesa y aunque raro que parezca Shikamaru todavía tenía la cara de adormilado, ya eran más de las once y él seguía teniendo sueño.

Parecía como si Neji hubiera visto mi pregunta escrita en el rostro porque me explicó muy amablemente que Shikamaru siempre tenía sueño, era una persona perezosa pero muy lista, nadie le ganaba en el shougi, le pregunté a Shikamaru si podíamos jugar alguna vez el y yo, aunque la verdad no era muy buena sabía jugarlo ya que mi tía se la pasaba jugando toca clase de juegos y apostando casi todo el dinero, esos eran sus vicios el juego y el alcohol.

Algo extraño había sucedido con el ambiente pues todos lo que se encontraban ahí se callaron unos momentos, yo me pregunté el por qué no había nada alrededor para que los estudiantes continuaran hablando, le pregunté a Ino y Tenten el por qué de esa reacción a lo que me contestó la segunda.

-Es que están a punto de entrar los Uchiha- ¿Uchiha?... se me hace conocido el apellido pero por más que recordaba no podía saber de dónde lo conocía. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver cruzar la puerta a dos personas, el chico tenía el cabello casi blanco con rayos azul claro, era bastante atractivo y parecía llevarse bien con su acompañante pues tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello y en el otro tenía una bandeja con un poco de comida. La chica tenía el cabello rojizo, usaba unos lentes y a pesar del frío llevaba unos shorts pequeños con una chamarra que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, ¿Qué irónico, no?, al parecer le gusta estar a la moda; ese tipo de personas no se llevan muy bien conmigo.

-Ellos son Suigetsu y Karin, son hermanos aunque no lo creas. Los he visto besarse y toquetearse, es demasiado asqueroso…- decía Tenten con cara de asco, ¿en verdad eran hermanos y se besaban?

-No seas tonta, Tenten, no son hermanos de sangre, sólo que el Kakashi-sama y Kurenai los adoptaron, Kakashi es el que le cedió el puesto en el hospital a tu tía, es muy bueno ayuda a todas las personas y lo más importante para él son los lazos que se tienen entre las personas, por eso adoptó a Suigetsu, Karin, Hinata, Jugo y…-

Ino me explicaba la historia de los "hermanos" cuando vi entrar a la que suponía yo que era Hinata, era una chica igual de bella como Karin pero ésta tenía el cabello negro con tonos azulados que le llegaba por la espalda, trataba de que Jugo la cargara en la espalda, era mucho más alto que ella pero tenía el cabello un poco menos rubio que Naruto, de hecho más bien era como entre café y amarillo, se veía musculoso al igual que Suigetsu pero a diferencia de éste, su cara era tierna y paternal, se veía que quería mucho a Hinata y la mimaba en todo, la verdad no creo que fueran pareja así como los otros hermanos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de un joven a la cafetería que usaba lentes para sol, una chamarra gris y unos pantalones de vestir, la verdad se veía mucho mejor que los hermanos Uchiha juntos, el tenía el cabello negro con destellos azulados un poco más oscuros que los de Hinata, parecía como si estuviera viéndolo en cámara lenta pero pude observar cómo se quitó los lentes y se los colocaba en el cuello de la camisa. Volteó lentamente hacía donde estábamos nosotras, o al menos eso fue lo que vi, seguramente los demás lo observaban con movimientos normales; después de verme unos segundos sonrió de lado y siguió caminando hasta la mesa en dónde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-…Y él…él es Sasuke… ¿Tenten, te fijaste que volteó a ver a Sakura?- Ino hablaba como si fuera algo que el famoso Sasuke nunca hubiera hecho jamás, voltear a ver a una simple alumna de nuevo ingreso.

-Sí… ¿y sí le gustó?, Sasuke no es de esos que ven a las chicas, hasta parecía un poco…gay… es guapo y tiene muchísimo dinero y jamás le he conocido una novia- Tenten decía eso mientras yo volteaba a ver a los Uchiha y no sé si estaba alucinando pero vi como Sasuke se reía de una manera arrogante pero sin despegar la mirada de nosotras, Hinata le decía algo al oído a su hermano mientras que Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin nos veían un poco serios. La campana sonó y era hora de entrar a nuestra siguiente clase.

Ino, Tenten y Lee se disculparon pues ellos tenían otras clases, pero Shikamaru y Neji tenían la misma que yo; la clase era la de biología, siempre había sido muy estudiosa y con una tía que era una doctora muy importante en todo el país no era de esperarse que a mí me gustara todo eso, aparte que con tantos huesos rotos, golpes y raspones sabía en dónde estaba cada hueso del cuerpo humano. Shikamaru y Neji fueron a sus asientos y yo permanecí en la puerta así como lo había hecho en todas las clases que me tocaron ese día, tenía que esperar a que el profesor tomara el papel que me dieron cuando inicié clases para así poder presentarme con la clase y tomar asiento en el lugar que me asignaran.

La verdad es que no vi junto a quien me toco sentarme en la mesa, pues casi me caí cuando me senté en el banco, por lo ocurrido todos los presentes se rieron y yo no pude levantar la cabeza en toda la hora de clase. Cuando faltaban unos minutos para salir pude darme cuenta que la persona que tenía a mi lado me rehuía, parecía como si yo oliera mal o si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, ni siquiera tuve la molestia de levantar la cabeza para ver quién era, cuando por fin acabó la clase la persona que se sentó junto a mí salió corriendo del salón y ahí fue cuando supe que uno de los hermanos Uchiha estaba junto a mí, para ser más precisos se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía que dejar el papel que me dieron al inicio de clases en la dirección de la escuela, así es que me dirigí a ese lugar, la verdad es que la escuela no era muy grande pero era algo bonita, creo me iba a agradar estar en ese ambiente, aunque extraño el calor de Phoenix. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta para entrar ésta se abrió de repente lo único que pude hacer fue recargar todo mi peso contra la manija, alce la mirada y pude ver el rostro del mismo chico que se sentó junto a mí en la clase de biología; nuestras miradas no se cruzaron pues él fue más rápido y salió disparado hacia la salida chocando contra mi hombro.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ese era Sasuke. Está un poco molesto porque no lo pude cambiar a Biología II, el curso ya está muy avanzado y eso no va a ser posible. Y bien… ¿qué te trae por aquí?, ¡oh! Si me olvidaba, vienes a dejarme el papel con el cual certificas que asististe a todas las clases ¿verdad?- Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, le di el papel a la secretaria del director y me lo sello, sólo veía que abría la boca pero no entendía ninguna palabra, mi mente sólo pensaba acerca de ese cambio que había solicitado Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Acaso de verdad olía mal?, pero si me bañe en la mañana…no no creo que haya sido eso, los Uchiha son una familia rara y la verdad no tengo por qué soportarlos, mientras ellos no se metan en mi camino no me meteré en el de ellos…pero Sasuke…hay algo en el que…¡¿Cómo me voy a ir a mi casa?!, no tengo ni la menor idea en que parte se encuentra, lo mejor es salir para ver si veo a alguien que sabe dónde está, que patético ¿no?, la recién llegada, la sobrina de la famosa Tsunade Haruno no sabe dónde queda su propia casa.

Caminé hasta la salida en dónde los alumnos estacionaban sus coches y pude ver a un chico que se me hacía un poco conocido, el estaba un poco serio hablando con Sasuke. ¿Es el destino o me lo tengo que estar encontrando a cada paso que doy?, caminé un algo lejos de dónde se encontraban ese chico y Sasuke cuando escuché que gritaron mi nombre, me giré para ver quién era.

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!- Era el chico que se encontraba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, pero había cambiado totalmente sus facciones, ya no eran duras como hace un rato sino eran un poco más amables, Sasuke se giró para decir algo a sus hermanos y ellos subieron a sus coches. El poder del dinero, Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo se subían a un jeep último modelo color rojo, mientras que Sasuke y Hinata se subían a lo que parecía ser un Volvo color plata.

-La vieja Tsunade me pidió que viniera a recogerte, supuso que no sabía cómo ibas a llegar hasta tu casa, bueno la verdad es que…le pidió el favor a mi tío Jiraya pero me ofrecí yo- Me lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sé que no me vas a secuestrar?, como sabes soy nueva aquí y todavía no sé ni tu nombre- Le preguntaba con un tono de voz no asustado pero si un poco preocupado.

-¡Perdón!, ya nos conocíamos. Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Naruto… ¿no era el mismo chico de diecisiete años que conocí hace cinco años atrás?, no, no lo creo se supone que ese mismo Naruto tendría unos veintidós años ahora, pero se sigue viendo igual a como yo lo conocí.

* * *

**Hola!!, gracias por los reviews y el add de favoritos!!, tenía mis dudas acerca de publicar ésta historia y pues las sigo teniendo no sé si les guste como estoy modificando la historia pero espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews, cuídense!!**


	4. Naruto y Yo

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

_**Hay SasuSaku y cuando se termine la primera parte que vendría siendo esta uqe es Twilight, empezaré con el NaruHina en la segunda que es New Moon. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

**

* * *

****  
****Naruto y yo**

Mientras viajábamos en el coche hablábamos de temas sin importancia, se detuvo en una tienda para comer comida, imagino que Tsunade le dijo que no había nada en el refrigerador o alacena y necesitaba abastecerla. Nos bajamos y escogí algunas cosas que sé que le gustan a mi tía.

-¡No te olvides del alcohol para la vieja!- me gritó Naruto de repente, éste chico sí que sabe cómo llamar la atención, las pocas personas que se encontraban en la tienda nos voltearon a ver.

-No tengo identificación y no creo que la tengas tú tampoco, así es que si mi tía desea alcohol que lo compre ella- tome el carrito que ya estaba lleno pero sentí que Naruto me agarró del brazo izquierdo lo cual me sorprendió por el agarre que tenía, se veía musculoso pero no tanto como para apretarme de esa manera.

-¡Oh, lo siento Sakura-chan!, ¿te lastime? Dime por favor que no- Como traía puesta la chamarra y tenía mucho frío para quitármela le dije que no tenía importancia, así es que le pregunté el por qué del agarre.

-Bueno, es que…veras…- titubeo por unos momentos – No, nada mejor olvídalo- diciendo esto se paro frente al carrito y me dijo que era hora de pagar, mi tía le había dejado dinero así es que nos subimos a su camioneta vieja y seguimos con el camino hacía mi casa.

-Oye Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me miró con una sonrisa en la cara y asintió con la cabeza, ¿qué acaso nunca se cansaba de poner esa tonta sonrisa?, aunque me daba confianza y sentía que íbamos a ser muy buenos amigos, me daba un poco de intriga lo que le iba a preguntar y no sabía si iba a mantener esa misma sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo te conocí hace cinco años, ¿verdad?...quiero decir…tú eras el chico que saltó en mi cama como loco el día que nos fuimos mi tía y yo de aquí, ¿no es cierto?- su cara se torno seria y la verdad por su reacción me dio un poco de miedo.

-Ya llegamos a tú casa, baja yo te ayudaré a acomodar las cosas y estaré contigo en lo que viene la vieja- Su voz era seria, no me di cuenta en qué momento estacionó su camioneta enfrente de mi casa. Me quedaban muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas y no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿por qué Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki hablaban seriamente en la escuela?, ¿Sasuke tiene algo contra mí y por eso se quiere cambiar de clase? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Naruto reaccionó así cuando le pregunté si ya lo conocía?, sé que es el mismo chico que saltó en mi cama, no recuerdo bien su cara pero recuerdo el cabello amarillo y los bigotes en su cara.

Naruto me ayudó a hacer la cena en silencio, no volvimos a hablar nada más que para hacer cualquier broma tonta, aunque fuera mínima me hacía reír; caminé hacía el fregadero para lavarme las manos cuando mis pies se entrecruzaron y bueno…caí. Cuando me caía o tropezaba lo único que podía hacer era reírme de todos modos siempre he sido muy torpe, Naruto me ayudó a levantar y nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un poco de nerviosismo de su parte, ¿con qué esa puede ser mi arma para poderle sacar información, no? No había tenido novio y tampoco ningún chico se interesaba por mí pero una mujer sabe cuando algún hombre se siente atraído por ella.

Me acerqué lo más que pude hasta que pude sentir su respiración y su corazón latir a mil por hora, intente sacar la voz más seductora que tenía aunque la verdad no creo que me haya salido y comencé a jugar con su playera.

-Naruto, ¿por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?- si me viera desde afuera seguramente me pondría a reír por lo que acabo de hacer, pero fuera como fuera y costará lo que costará tenía que saber la verdad.

-¿Cu…Cuál verdad, Sakura-chan?- creo que lo logré, estoy siendo seductora y está empezando a dar resultados, seguí jugando con mi dedo con su playera hasta llegar a su mentón.

-Ya te conocía de antes, ¿verdad?, eres el mismo chico que saltó en mi cama hace cinco años- Lo vi directo a los ojos y él seguía con el rubor en las mejillas, aunque lo de ser seductora no es lo mío me estaba empezando a gustar eso de poder sacar información a base de eso.

-S…Sí, digo no… ¡No!- Mi plan resultó, aunque lo negará confesó que ya lo conocía desde antes.

-¡Oh, vamos Naruto!, nadie tiene por qué enterarse que me contaste. Todavía falta mucho tiempo para que mi tía vuelva.- Diciendo esto lo empuje contra la pared y le susurré al oído.

-Dime todo lo que sabes, y te juro no decírselo a nadie- Naruto pareció tragar saliva, su cara se tornaba más roja de lo que ya estaba y por fin hablo.

-Sí, yo era ese mismo chico que saltó en tu cama. Sé que no me veo de veintidós porque la verdad es que no los tengo, soy de tu misma edad.- No le había preguntado la edad y el solo sacó el tema, así es que eso me indicó que iba por buen camino.

-Y bueno, eso me aclara que tal vez mi tía olvidó tu edad y en realidad tenías once- Sólo lo dije para mantenerme calmada, soné lo más natural que pude pero aún así no podía sacarme de la cabeza eso de la edad, ahora que empezaba a recordar lo que pasó ese día podría preguntarle acerca de su mejor amigo, ¿cuál era su nombre?...Sa…Sasuke, ¿Sasuke? Mis ojos se abrieron completamente y Naruto me preguntaba qué era lo que me pasaba, se me vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza, cuando Naruto me levantó de mi cama, cuando me sacó hacía la puerta y pude ver a su mejor amigo recargado en un coche, la conversación que escuché desde la puerta de mi habitación sobre los Uchi…

-Sasuke… ¡Quiero que me expliques todo en éste momento!, ¿cómo es qué hace cinco años te veías de la misma edad que tienes ahora?, ¿por qué hablaban de los Uchiha como si fueran la peor cosa en éste mundo y por qué mi tía te mando a seguirme?- Un momento, ¿a seguirme?...ok eso no lo tenía planeado decir pero mi boca lo dijo, mi mente no procesaba eso aún, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto desde que llegamos a Forks. Sólo veía a Naruto que se encontraba con cara de preocupación como si lo que dijo fuera malo, muy malo.

El teléfono sonó, era mi tía que decía que no iba a dormir ya que le tocaba guardia sabía de antemano que a mi tía le encantaba tener guardias en el hospital porque podía beber y apostar por las noches junto con los demás doctores y enfermeras de los hospitales en dónde trabajaba, siempre perdía pero era su única diversión, colgué el teléfono y se lo comuniqué a Naruto. El me explicó aún con cierta duda en la cara que tenía órdenes de parte de mi tía que si ella llegaba a tener alguna guardia en el hospital el debería de quedarse en mi casa a dormir, así es que teníamos tiempo de sobra para que me pudiera explicar lo que pasaba, no llevaba ni un día en Forks y ya quería salir corriendo, tal vez hubiera sido buena la idea pero algo me detenía y eso era mi duda por saber más acerca de los secretos que giraban en torno a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Te lo explicaré…verás… ¿por dónde empezar?...yo…Sasuke… no somos lo que aparentamos ser- Naruto tenía la vista baja y una mano en el mentón como si intentara explicarme algo muy complejo, nos sentamos en las sillas del comedor y el por fin habló sin titubear.

-Veras, Sakura-chan. Forks no es un pueblo tan tranquilo como dicen todos, aquí pasan cosas muy extrañas. No sé que tanto recuerdes acerca de la plática que tuvimos la vieja Tsunade, mi padre y yo hace cinco años; pero sé a dónde quieres llegar. Sasuke y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos de toda la vida…bueno mi vida…porque su vida es muy larga.- Ahí vamos de nuevo con el titubeo, ¿por qué no lo decía de una vez y ya?

-Al grano Naruto, sigo teniendo el puño pesado y no duraré ni dos veces en darte un buen golpe en la cabeza si no me lo dices.- Por la cara que hizo parecía que recordó el golpe que le di años atrás, soy torpe y tal vez me vea débil pero si en cuestión de fuerza hablamos por mucho que Naruto esté musculoso no me gana en los golpes.

-Sólo te puedo decir por ahora que seré tu guardaespaldas…sí eso, seré un gran guardaespaldas. Bueno hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, te prometo decirte toda la verdad cuando sea el momento, ¿de acuerdo?- Me miró con ternura en los ojos y comprendí que necesitaba tiempo para saber toda la verdad y en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

Pasaron las horas, cenamos y vimos un poco la televisión y llegó la hora de dormir. Escuché que el celular de Naruto sonó pero no le tome importancia, seguí lavándome los dientes y pensando en lo que me dijo mi nuevo amigo… ¿será mi guardaespaldas?, ¿de qué me tiene que proteger?, seguramente de que no me caiga o tropiece. Me metí a la cama ya que él se había hecho una cama provisional en el sillón de la sala escuché que me grito buenas noches y yo le respondí, no sé en qué momento empecé a soñar con el mismo bosque que había soñado la noche anterior, pero sólo que ahora Naruto se encontraba ahí pidiéndome que no me moviera del lugar en dónde estaba parada, escuché un gruñido y volteé la cabeza; pude ver como Sasuke Uchiha estiraba una mano pidiéndome que fuera con él.

Me encontraba en medio de los dos y no sabía para dónde moverme, Naruto gritaba cosas que no podía escuchar mientras que Sasuke tenía un semblante frío y arrogante viéndome a los ojos, sonó el despertador y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había pasado mi segunda noche en Forks y tocaba irme a la escuela.

También me di cuenta que fue la primera noche que soñé con él, con Sasuke.


	5. Invitacíón a la playa

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

**Hola!!, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!! bueno se los he estado contestando por mensaje creo se ve mejor que ponerlos en el fic jaja, pero si tienen pregntas ya saben mandenme un review y se los contesto va??**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**  
****Invitación a la playa**

Naruto me llevó a la escuela yo todavía seguía un poco dormida pues me había quedado hasta muy noche pensando en esas palabras que me dijo, "seré tu guardaespaldas" pero qué tontería, llegamos al estacionamiento de la preparatoria y pude ver como los hermanos Uchiha estaba reunidos ahí, Suigetsu y Karin en el jeep rojo mientras que Hinata por alguna extraña razón brincaba de alegría contándole algo a su hermano Jugo. Sasuke se encontraba ahí también pero sólo que nos veía, más bien pasaba la vista de Naruto a mí.

-Sakura-chan, vendré por ti a la hora de la salida- Me decía algo divertido, tal vez mi cara demostraba cansancio y a la vez preocupación pero ni yo sabía el por qué de la preocupación.

-Está bien Naruto, te esperaré en el mismo lugar de ayer- Me baje de la camioneta y escuche como mi amigo apagó el motor de la camioneta vieja bajándose, lo vi caminar hacia dónde se encontraban los Uchiha, creo que no era mucho del agrado de Karin, pues lo veía con cara de asco, mientras que Hinata se ruborizaba; Jugo y Suigetsu lo saludaron amablemente mientras que Sasuke solo chocaba el puño contra el suyo, parecían ser buenos amigos seguro esa era la única cosa en común que yo tenía con Sasuke.

Las clases pasaron normales y era hora del almuerzo, me senté junto con Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji y Lee y conversábamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que Neji habló.

-Sakura, iremos a una playa cerca de aquí el sábado por la mañana ¿quieres ir?- Los demás parecían entusiasmados con la idea de que yo fuera, parecía como si fuera realmente popular en esa escuela, en mi vida había sido considerada en ese grupo estereotipado pero por ser la nueva todos quieren pasar tiempo conmigo y más para preguntarme como se siente vivir en un lugar dónde no todo el tiempo está lloviendo o con frío.

Acepté ir a la playa con mis nuevos amigos, no eran malas personas pero apenas los estaba conociendo, era la segunda vez que los veía y al parecer Tsunade no iba a agarrar las maletas para irnos de improviso de Forks de nuevo así es que lo mejor era hacer amistades; me levanté hacía la barra en dónde se servía la comida, tenía ganas de algún jugo. La mayoría de las veces caminaba con la cabeza agachada y eso ocasiona que por lo regular tropiece con la gente claro que ésta vez no fue la excepción, levanté la cabeza y pude ver la cara de Sasuke quién sonreía de lado como si hubieran dicho algún chiste bastante malo y se tuviera que reír por compromiso.

-Tienes una extraña manía de tropezarte conmigo, ¿no es cierto?- me decía sin quitar la sonrisa de medio lado, yo sólo le correspondí la sonrisa y le dije que no era mi intención tropezarme con él, le explique que toda mi vida he sido bastante torpe y cuando me topara con el no iba a ser la excepción, el rió dejando ver sus dientes.

-Veo que tus amigos están un poco emocionados porque estamos hablando tu y yo- Sonreí, ¿qué más podía hacer? No sabía que contestarle, la verdad es que su presencia me imponía y el pareció notarlo.

-Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Servimos de todo, hay frutas, jugos, comida…si a eso se le puede llamar comida…te recomiendo los tomates en lo personal son mis favoritos- Sabía que estaba bromeando por el tono de voz que usó, no era posible que alguien con su aspecto tan varonil y atractivo pudieran gustarle los tomates, reí de nuevo pero un poco más fuerte; agarre un tomate que se encontraba por ahí, supongo que los ponen en la barra para aquellos que son vegetarianos.

-¿Te gustan los tomates? Si quieres puedes agarrar éste- Creo que estaba tratado de hacer lo mismo que hice con Naruto la tarde anterior pero con Sasuke, definitivamente si vería esa escena desde afuera me estaría riendo de mí misma, tal vez con Naruto funcionaba pero no creo que con Sasuke causara el mismo efecto.

-Se podría decir que sí me gustan, podría decirse que soy vegetariano- Escuché una risa a lo lejos, nomás bien no era risa era parecido a una carcajada volteé la cabeza y pude ver que se trataba de Suigetsu, Hinata le golpeaba las costillas como para hacerlo callar; no era posible que hubiera escuchado ese chiste porque estábamos bastante alejados de la mesa en dónde se reunían por segunda vez los hermanos Uchiha. Volteé de nuevo la cabeza hacía dónde se encontraba el rostro de Sasuke y el seguía con la sonrisa de medio lado.

-No conozco a ninguna persona vegetariana, es posible que me resulte interesante saber los comportamientos de una.- Le contesté con un tono de voz muy sutil y el pareció darse cuenta pues mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Creo que me resulta más interesante a mí tu comportamiento. Sabes…eres a la única persona que no puedo descifrar lo que está pensando, no sé qué es lo que pase por tu cabeza en estos momentos- De nuevo escuché una risa pero ahora me di cuenta que se trataba de Karin, desde que la vi el día anterior me cayó un poco mal.

-Seguramente que es por mi frente, mi tía dice que es más grande de lo normal- Traté de ser amable con esa respuesta, pero odiaba que Tsunade me dijera a cada momento que mi frente era demasiado grande, las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Karin, ¿cómo demonios se estaba riendo si estábamos lejos de dónde ellos se encontraban? Sasuke por fin volteo la mirada hacía ella y la vio algo raro, parecía como si la quisiera matar con la mirada.

-Bueno yo vine por un jugo, por cierto…vamos a ir a la playa mis amigos y yo el sábado por la mañana, y bueno dicen que ustedes no conviven mucho con los estudiantes y pues pienso que sería agradable verte por ahí- Tal vez haya escuchado la invitación que me hizo Neji, la mesa en dónde nos sentábamos estaba cerca de la barra y probablemente Sasuke escuchó, así es que se me hizo amable de mi parte invitarlo.

-Me parece bien, ¿a cuál playa irán?- Me respondió viéndome a los ojos pero sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante de su cara, por alguna razón seguía jugando con el tomate en sus manos como si le resultara interesante esa verdura.

-A la playa de la reserva de Konoha. Dicen que está cerca de aquí, nunca he ido a decir verdad nunca he ido a ningún lugar que no sea mi casa o el supermercado y bueno…la escuela, sería agradable que fueras con nosotros.- Creo que mi nerviosismo me traicionaba, trataba de sonar calmaba pero no podía Sasuke me hacía sentir algo que ninguna otra persona me hacía sentir, cuando terminé de decirle acerca de la invitación su cara se tornó seria y me miró al os ojos.

-No creo que pueda ir, mi familia ira de campamento éste fin de semana pero te agradezco tu invitación- La campana que indicaba el inicio de clases se escuchó así es que me despedí de Sasuke moviendo mi mano derecha y tomando el jugo con la mano, sabía que eso del coqueteo no era lo mío, lo hice por ser amable sí…pero también para ver si funcionaba coquetear con Sasuke así como me funcionó con Naruto por lo visto eso no es lo mío.

Terminaron las clases y era la hora de irme a casa, Naruto me esperaba afuera en el mismo lugar dónde ayer se encontraba pero no estaba solo sino se encontraba con Hinata Uchiha. Ella me miró despidiéndose de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla para luego irse con sus hermanos que ya la esperaban en el Jeep rojo y Volvo plateado, Sasuke no se encontraba ahí y era raro pues lo había visto en el almuerzo, pude observar como Hinata era la que encendía ese coche y Jugo se ponía del lado del copiloto, mientras que Suigetsu y Karin se subían al Jeep.

Naruto en cuanto me vio me dio un gran abrazo que casi me asfixiaba, este chico podía llegar a ser demasiado cariñoso y a la vez algo tosco, me preguntó cómo me había ido en la escuela a lo que le respondí que no había mucho que contar; me quedé pensando acerca de la plática que tuve que Sasuke, no es que no fuera del otro mundo pero sentía como si encontrara paz cuando veía sus ojos. Decidí que lo mejor era contarle a Naruto acerca de la invitación a la playa de la reserva de Konoha, tal vez el podía acompañarme al fin de cuentas vive por ahí o eso me dijo ayer en la conversación que tuvimos después de que me revelara su edad.

-Oye Naruto, unos amigos de la preparatoria me invitaron a la playa de la reserva de Konoha el sábado por la mañana, ¿quieres acompañarme? Así no me sentiría sola, y bueno ya que dices que eres mi guardaespaldas necesitas ir- Se lo dije con una sonrisa y voz sarcástica, sabía que no se podía negar pues como él según me dijo tenía que cuidarme.

-¡Sakura-chan, que bueno que ya tienes amigos!, pensaba que eras igual de callada en la escuela. ¡Claro que iré, llevaré unos amigos para que los puedas conocer!- Me lo decía un tanto entusiasmado, ¿cómo era eso de que ya tenía amigos?, algunos comentarios que hace Naruto me pueden sacar de quicio, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que si iba él podía recogerme y llevarme a mi casa porque la verdad no me había aprendido el camino de regreso.

Así pasaron los días, desde la plática que tuve con Sasuke no lo había visto por la escuela pero sí había soñado con él, era el mismo sueño; el de un lado y Naruto del otro siempre gritando mi nombre diciendo que no me fuera, mientras que Sasuke tenía los ojos dorados. Ahora que lo recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Sasuke en la oficina del director sus ojos eran dorados mientras que la segunda vez que lo vi en la cafetería sus ojos eran negros; todas las noches me despertaba sobresaltada pues ese sueño se repetía con mayor frecuencia y me daba un poco de miedo debo admitirlo, mi tía llegó el martes por la mañana para poder descansar de la guardia que tenía y después se volvió a ir, le dije acerca de la invitación a la playa de la reserva de Konoha y sólo puso un pero, ese pero era que Naruto me acompañara, fue bueno que lo invitara entonces a ir conmigo.

Después de esos sueños venía otro que era como un vago recuerdo, me veía a mí misma de la edad de once años saliendo de la puerta de mi casa junto con Naruto quien me agarraba de la mano, Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de un coche y mi rubio amigo me lo presentaba de manera amistosa, yo lo saludaba y Sasuke se me quedaba viendo aguantando la respiración diciendo que me metiera de nuevo a la casa. La verdad es que no sabía si ese era un recuerdo de cuando estuve en Forks cinco años atrás o era parte del sueño, aunque sentía que eso ya lo había vivido y mi vivencia se repetía noche tras noche.

El día sábado Naruto paso por mí en la mañana, mi tía Tsunade y yo desayunábamos y platicábamos acerca de los nuevos amigos que hice y lo que había pasado en la escuela, no hablaba mucho con ella por su trabajo en el hospital y bueno aunque me gustaría decirle que quiero regresar a Phoenix no podía pues ya me había encariñado tanto con Naruto como con Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Tenten y Neji.

Me despedí de mi tía y salí de la casa, pude ver tres chicos más junto con un perro blanco; Naruto me saludo muy efusivamente como lo hacía todos los días que iba por mí a la escuela, algo tenía en su cuerpo que siempre que me saludaba con su típica sonrisa y su gran abrazo sentía como si estuviera cálido todo el tiempo, la verdad es que me gustaba abrazarlo pues en Forks hacía muchísimo frío y así pasábamos las tardes en mi casa.

-Ellos son Gaara, Kankuro y Kiba y bueno él es Akamaru. Son mis amigos y viven en la reserva de Konoha, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos- Mientras me decía esto yo saludaba a cada uno, al parecer a los de la reserva les gustaba traer cosas pintadas en la cara supongo que era una moda entre ellos, Gaara tenía un extraño tatuaje del lado izquierdo en la frente, tenía el cabello rojizo y unos penetrantes ojos color entre verde y azul. Kankuro llevaba una gorra negra que tapa su cabello así es que no pude verle el color, usaba unas extrañas marcas moradas en la cara mientras que Kiba tenía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas y su cabello era café oscuro.

Los tres eran igual de musculosos que Naruto y tenían su misma estatura, aunque Gaara se veía un poco más bajo que los demás.

-Tú debes ser Akamaru, que lindo perrito- Agarré la cabeza del perro que suponía era de Kiba y el me dijo casi con un gruñido que Akamaru no era un perro sino un lobo a simple vista parece un simple perro, sí estaba algo grande para ser un perro y su pelaje era blanco pero no me lo tenía que decir con el gruñido.

Me disculpé a lo que Naruto y Kankuro rieron pues me dijeron que siempre con fundían con un perro pero Kiba lo había adoptado desde que era un bebé pues su madre murió por culpa de unos animales salvajes que la atacaron.

Probablemente los animales salvajes que atacaron a la madre de Akamaru debieron ser osos o algo parecido pues el lobo parecía algo grande más de lo normal, nos subimos a la camioneta y en la parte delantera íbamos Naruto y yo mientras que atrás iban Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y Akamaru haciendo bromas entre ellos, Naruto sólo gritaba para seguirles la broma y ellos metían la mano por la ventana para darle alguno que otro golpe en la cabeza, parecía que se llevaban algo pesado pero eran buenas personas.

Por fin llegamos a la reserva y pude ver a mis amigos, así es que corrí a saludarlos y presentarles a los nuevos amigos que conocí; parecía como si se hubieran caído bien pues de inmediato Kiba empezó a jugar luchitas con Lee y Akamaru ladraba o aullaba apoyando a su amo, No he entendido muy bien a los animales pero Akamaru parecía querer demasiado a su amo.

Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji platicaban acerca de la playa mientras que Kankuro trataba de llamar la atención de Ino y Tenten, me parecía gracioso pues minutos antes eran completamente desconocidos y ahora parecían muy buenos amigos. Neji decidió ponerme un traje para surfear y Lee lo siguió pues él había conseguido los trajes en la tienda de deportes que pertenecía a su padre, se encontraba a las afueras de Forks y más bien era una tienda para los turistas. Llevaba trajes extra así es que le prestó uno a Kiba, Gaara y Kankuro; Ino y Tenten decidieron quedarse viéndolos desde la playa sentadas en la arena, pues no les gustaba mucho el mar, supongo que Ino tiene una atracción hacia Shikamaru y Tenten la tenía hacía Neji; a mí no me parecían guapos pero creo era porque los veía con ojos de amistad, las únicas personas que me parecían atractivas eran los Uchiha y bueno mi amigo Naruto que a pesar de que tuviera esas extrañas marcas como bigotes en las mejillas se veía muy atractivo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no quieres dar un paseo por la playa? Ya conozco tu casa y es hora que conozcas la mía, ¿te parece bien?- Me lo decía estirando una mano pues yo me encontraba sentada junto a Ino y Tenten quienes discutían por algo de un baile de graduación.

-Creo no notarán mi ausencia, vamos- Me levanté sacudiendo mi pantalón de mezclilla tomando de la mano a Naruto, caminamos así tomados de la mano durante un buen rato quién nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja o algo parecido.


	6. La verdad

**Hola, es una adaptación de la sagat de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

**Hola!!, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!! bueno se los he estado contestando por mensaje creo se ve mejor que ponerlos en el fic jaja, pero si tienen pregntas ya saben mandenme un review y se los contesto va??**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**  
****La verdad**

-Es bonito- veía el paisaje que tenía ante mis ojos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que una playa con ese paisaje estaría llena de turistas pero al parecer mis amigos y yo éramos los únicos que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar.

-Sí, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y yo pasamos aquí la mayoría del tiempo jugando alguna que otra cosa. Aunque no tengo tiempo últimamente por cuidarte, creo que están enojados porque ya no paso tiempo con ellos- Me lo decía con un rubor en su cara y algo triste, me sentía culpable porque por mí y por la extraña fascinación que tenía mi tía últimamente acerca de mi seguridad.

-Perdón. Creo que puedo llegar a ser una molestia a veces- Le respondí sentándome en un tronco que había tirado en la arena.

-¡No eres ninguna molestia, Sakura-chan!, al contrario me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me resultas fascinante- Vaya eso de resultarle fascinante a las personas ya se hizo moda aquí en Forks.

-¿Fascinante?, créeme que no eres la primera persona que me lo dice en mi estancia en éste lugar- Decía esto agarrando una ramita que encontré tirada por ahí y jugando con la arena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quién más te lo ha dicho?, no soy la única persona que lo piensa, creo que mis amigos tanto como los tuyos lo piensan- Me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, podía sentirme en paz estando con Naruto, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida aunque hubiera pasado sólo una semana con él, yo sólo me sonroje y mire hacía la arena.

-Creo que estás haciendo que me sonroje y eso es difícil en mí, la primera persona que me dijo que le resultaba fascinante fue Sasuke Uchiha hace algunos días- le dedique una media sonrisa y pude ver que su rostro se tensaba.

-Con respecto a eso, Sakura-chan. No creo que sea bueno que el teme y tú conversen, es una buen apersona pues como te dije lo conozco desde toda la vida pero no creo que sea bueno para ustedes- mientras decía esto ponía la mano derecha en el mentón y adquiría una pose un poco rígida a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, recordé la plática que habíamos tenido unos días antes y creo ese era el momento para preguntar.

-Naruto, ¿crees que sea tiempo para que me digas acerca de todo lo que te pregunté ese día? Aunque no lo creas he estado un poco pensado en el tema y creo que si tiene algo que ver conmigo debería saberlo- Naruto asentía con la cabeza pero su mano no se movía de ese lugar.

-Está bien, si que eres insistente. Ya me lo había mencionado la vieja pero no le quise creer. He estado acordándome de lo que debiste de haber escuchado ese día hace cinco años y te platicaré la historia, aunque la verdad yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaron mi padre y tu tía con respecto a tu futuro aquí en Forks creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas, ya que el teme no te dejará en paz…pero también creo que él es el que debe de explicarte lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?- Hasta que cedió en platicarme todo, me sentí feliz al saber que por fin me enteraré de la verdad pero tenía mis dudas acerca de por qué Sasuke estaba metido en todo éste asunto.

-Como sabrás ese día estábamos platicando acerca de la familia Uchiha, mi padre los llamó "los fríos" y mencionó también que estaban de vacaciones por Forks. El problema aquí es que ellos no son normales al igual que tampoco lo soy yo o Gaara, Kankuro y Kiba y puedo decir que hasta tampoco Akamaru es normal. Nosotros pertenecemos a dos clanes totalmente diferentes, los de Konoha hemos protegido ésta reserva desde que tengo uso de razón y la hemos protegido de los Uchiha.

Todo empezó porque la madre de Akamaru fue atacada por ellos, como sabrás aquí protegemos a los animales por ser una reserva ecológica y según dicen los Uchiha fueron los que atacaron a la madre de Akamaru.

En ese entonces mis amigos y yo teníamos aproximadamente once años, Kiba vio a lo lejos al pequeño Akamaru que se lamentaba por su madre que había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos así es que lo adoptó como parte de su familia. Mi tío Jiraya firmó un pacto junto con el "líder" del clan Uchiha, ahí se estipulaba que ellos no pueden entrar a la reserva cada que regresen a Forks y eso es lo que me duele ya que Sasuke y yo hemos sido amigos desde antes que eso ocurriera.

Trate de hablar con el acerca del tema pero siempre lo evadía diciendo que no era de mi incumbencia y bueno en parte no lo era pero aquí son muy estrictos, siempre han prohibido mi amistad con Sasuke y ahora te la prohíben a ti por una cuestión de "protección", sé que él no te hará nada porque me lo prometió el día que te fuiste hace cinco años, pero es algo que se hace por tu bien y no por el de nadie más.

Si tan sólo Sasuke o sus hermanos fueran personas normales y no "fríos" como los llama mi padre créeme que esto no pasaría-

Terminando de decir esto Naruto me dedicó una gran sonrisa y me abrazó, me juró que mientras él estuviera a mi lado no me pasaría nada pero ahora quedé más confundida de lo que estaba, es mejor no preguntar nada más acerca del tema, aunque yo tenía otra duda tal vez no era importante pero pude darme cuenta de algo que llamó mi atención.

-Naruto, tengo otra pregunta- Lo miré a los ojos pero seguía recargándome en su pecho, si él me quería brindar protección no se la iba a negar pues así como yo puedo ser insistente mi tía también podía a llegar a serlo, y lo que menos quería eran problemas en casa. El me miró de forma tierna y me animó a preguntarle.

-Hinata… ¿tú y ella son algo?- Soltó una carcajada y me soltó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sakura-chan?- siguió riendo y la verdad me sentía como una estúpida con esa pregunta, pude jurar que la cara que hice en esos momentos causó que Naruto riera aún más fuerte.

-Es una chica rara, me gustan las chicas como ella, pero no, no somos nada. Es hermana de mi mejor amigo y la verdad es que no lo quieres ver enojado, da miedo… Imagínate que me viera con ella, no…es mejor no imaginarlo. Seguramente si estuviera escuchando ésta plática ya me tendría en el suelo tratando de ahorcarme. Qué cosas dices Sakura-chan en verdad que me haces reír- Y justo como lo dijo, se siguió riendo el resto del día a mí no me parecía gracioso en lo absoluto de hecho si no estuvieran mis amigos de la preparatoria ya lo tendría en el suelo tratando de ahorcarlo justo como dijo que Sasuke lo haría, con razón el Uchiha y el siempre peleaban físicamente ahora entendía por qué Naruto siempre que hablaba de Sasuke terminaban en una pelea física.

En el camino a nuestras casas decidí irme con mis amigos en la camioneta que era propiedad de Shikamaru, veníamos platicando acerca de lo que pasó ese día y claro todos quedaron impresionados por mis amigos de la reserva.

Ino me preguntó si podía ir con ellas a comprar los vestidos de la fiesta de graduación, me explicó que el tema era japonés aunque no creía que en Forks hubiera alguna tienda de vestidos y mucho menos que vendieran kimonos.

-Vamos a ir a Portland, hay una tienda por ahí que venden kimonos. ¿Vendrás al baile de graduación, verdad Sakura?- Ino puede llegar a ser más insistente que mi tía y yo juntas…

-Querida Flor de cerezo, ¡deja que la juventud florezca en ti y ven conmigo al baile!- Lee y sus frases un poco absurdas me tomaba de la mano mientras que abría un poco más los ojos.

-No creo poder ir, chicos. Lo siento es que mi tía me dijo que tenía que lavar la ropa y desempacar las cosas que nos faltan y no paso mucho tiempo en casa pues Naruto me lleva a conocer Forks, pero claro que las acompañaré a comprar sus kimonos.- Que tonta excusa pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir, ya conocía a varios en la escuela pero me parecía un poco absurdo ir a una fiesta de graduación cuando yo ni siquiera era la que me graduaba, aunque también eso de los temas para las fiestas no era mucho de mi agrado.

-Perfecto, pasaré por ti el viernes que entra a tu casa. De todos modos tenemos el día libre y que mal que no vayas Sakura. Te prometo contarte todos los detalles de la fiesta- Quedé con Ino y Tenten para ir a comprar los vestidos la semana que entra, tampoco es que no quisiera salir de mi casa pues esas pláticas con Naruto eran buenas, pero seguramente el se nos pegaría como chicle, ojalá que Naruto tenga otras cosas que hacer no creo que a él le importe mucho ver a dos chicas probándose vestidos a mí también me puede resultar un poco aburrido pues no soy de las que piensan que se van poner y tardan millones de horas probándose algo que sólo usarán unas cuantas horas; más bien yo soy de las personas que ven lo primero que hay en su closet y se lo pone

Seguí con mi sueño que se repetía cada vez más, los ojos de Sasuke, los gritos de Naruto, el mismo bosque… desperté gritando una vez y pude ver si mis ojos no me engañan una sombra parada en la esquina de mi habitación junto a la ventana, prendí la luz y no había nada. Naruto llegó corriendo hacía mi cama algo asustado, mi tía de nuevo tenía guardia en el hospital. Trato de consolarme pero le dije que todo estaba bien sólo había sido una pesadilla y seguramente la sombra en mi habitación era producto de mi imaginación, dicen que cuando sueñas algo malo despiertas todavía con esa sensación y puedes llegar a ver alguna que otra cosa que te provoque el mismo miedo cuando despiertas de esa manera.

Naruto se fue a dormir a la sala como era su costumbre y pude escuchar que su celular sonaba, ¿quién le hablaría a altas horas de la madrugada? Seguramente era Kiba o Gaara para poder ponerse al día ya que no los veía cuando estaba conmigo. Me volví a dormir y sentí que por alguna razón ese día iba a ser diferente, me desperté al día siguiente y pude ver por la ventana como estaba nevando…genial, simplemente genial con razón sospechaba que ese día iba a ser diferente.

Mi tía no había llegado así es que supuse que Naruto tendría que llevarme a la escuela, aunque tenía mis dudas de que esa camioneta vieja nos llevara sanos y salvos a la preparatoria. Iba saliendo de mi casa cuando me resbale por el hielo que había en la entrada, Naruto sólo se rio al ver la escena y yo lo hice también; me ayudó a pararme y nos subimos a su camioneta.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela y pude ver como Naruto se bajaba con una sonrisa de la camioneta vieja así es que yo hice lo mismo y me puse a arreglar mis cuadernos que se habían mojado por mi torpe caída hacía unos minutos.

Pude observar como mi rubio amigo se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los Uchiha, pude ver a Suigetsu sentado en el asiento de copiloto con la puerta abierta y Karin estaba entre sus piernas, seguramente estaban hablando de cosas románticas. Jugo estaba platicando con Hinata y cuando vieron a mi amigo voltearon un tanto felices por verlo y lo saludaron, mientras que Sasuke simplemente chocó su puño contra el puño de Naruto y me veía a lo lejos, así era todos los días la escena nunca cambiaba sólo cuando Sasuke faltaba a la preparatoria aunque esas veces extrañaba su mirada penetrante en mi nuca.

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, escuche un rechinido de llantas y cuando volteé pude observar que la camioneta de Shikamaru iba hacia mí, la camioneta parecía que estaba fuera de control ese era mi fin, seguramente ya estaría junto con mis padres…cerré los ojos esperando que la camioneta me aplastara pero sólo pude sentir como me abrazaron por la cintura y me tiraron al suelo provocando que mi cabeza pegara contra el pavimento.

Abrí los ojos algo desorientada pues la verdad no sabía cómo había llegado al suelo, la cara de Shikamaru no era la que todos los días somnolienta y con flojera sino que su semblante cambió a uno asustado y con preocupación.

-¡Lo siento Sakura!, los frenos se salieron de control no pude pararlos, mi padre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la nieve pero yo pensé que sería problemático cambiar los neumáticos, lo siento de verdad. ¿Te hice algún daño?, gracias a Dios que Sasuke estaba a tu lado para protegerte- ¿Sasuke?, pero si hace unos minutos lo vi con sus hermanos y mi amigo no puede ser que corriera tan rápido se encontraba algo lejos. Mi mirada paso de la cara preocupada a Shikamaru a los ojos negros de Sasuke, sentí como mi boca se abría para decir algo pero no encontraba que decir en esos momentos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, a veces puedes llegar a ser una molestia- Sasuke habló primero y pude observar como los alumnos de la preparatoria se ponían en círculo alrededor de nosotros, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien Shikamaru, será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia…Tienes un poco de sangre en la frente y Sakura se pegó en la cabeza- Shikamaru estaba en shock completamente, escuché como Naruto le gritaba cosas como "¡eres un irresponsable, la pudiste haber matado!", "¿por qué no te fijaste?, ¡debiste cambiar los neumáticos de tu camioneta antes de venir a la preparatoria!". Yo estaba algo confundida por todo lo que pasó en cuestión de segundos, llegó la ambulancia en la cual se subieron Shikamaru e Ino, sabía que esos dos se traían algo.

En la otra ambulancia me subieron a mí y mi rubio amigo me acompañaba dándome la mano, mientras que trataban de convencer a Sasuke que subiera el también; no había sido para tanto, está bien que unos minutos antes iba a morir aplastada pero en realidad Sasuke me había salvado. Llegamos al hospital y pude ver a mi tía junto con una persona que no parecía ni muy joven ni muy grande aunque tenía el cabello blanco peinado de una forma rara, tenía un tapabocas en la cara de esos que usan los doctores para operar, nos recibieron en urgencias y bueno…recibí un gran sermón por parte de mi tía. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Sasuke hubiera llegado tan rápido hacía donde estaba yo por lo que nada más movía la cabeza en señal de que estaba escuchando a Tsunade.


	7. Todo es muy confuso

**Hola, es una adaptación de la saga de Naruto pero basado en Twilight, no me apego totalmente a la historia como en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, los principales serían estos:  
Edward: Sasuke  
Bella: Sakura  
Jacob: Naruto  
Los Cullen: (Carlisle) Kakashi; (Esme) Kurenai; (Alice) Hinata; (Jasper) Jugo; (Emmet) Suigetsu; (Rosalie) Karin**

**Hola!!, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!! bueno se los he estado contestando por mensaje creo se ve mejor que ponerlos en el fic, pero si tienen pregntas ya saben mandenme un review y se los contesto va??**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**  
****Todo es muy confuso**

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- Me decía mi tía que acariciaba mi cabello, por extraño que parezca tenía de nuevo esa mirada maternal que hace mucho tiempo no la veía, junto a ella estaba la persona que tenía el cabello blanco, seguía teniendo ese tapabocas en la cara y me veía de la misma manera que Tsunade me veía.

Del otro lado de la camilla se encontraba Naruto y junto a el Sasuke, Naruto estaba un poco aliviado de que me viera en mis cinco sentidos, la verdad no sabía si estaba inconsciente o no ya que cuando llegamos al hospital me habían puesto un sedante; Sasuke por su parte tenía una mano apoyada en el mentón como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Está bien Tsunade-sama, sólo sufrió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Mi nombre es Kakashi y seguro ya conoces a mi hijo Sasuke.- Kakashi me revisaba las pupilas de los ojos con una lamparita y yo sólo le sonreía en forma de agradecimiento.

-Lo bueno es que estaba ahí Sasuke para poderla salvar, ¿quién lo diría no vieja Tsunade?- Naruto habló por primera vez desde que salimos en la ambulancia, notaba cierto sarcasmo en su voz pero no le presté atención, mientras que mi tía cambiaba sus facciones de ternura por unas serias fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, pude notar como ellos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y ella sólo suspiro.

-Sí, muchas gracias Sasuke. No sé que hubiera hecho si Sakura…hubiera muerto- noté como la mirada de mi tía bajaba y pude ver como soltó una lágrima para luego rápidamente limpiarla con su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes Tsunade, de todos modos estaba junto a ella cuando sucedió todo y me alegra que Sakura se encuentre bien- Estaba segura de que Sasuke no se encontraba junto a mí, pues lo había visto saludar a Naruto con el puño segundos antes de que el accidente ocurriera, así es que iba a abrir la boca para decir que Sasuke estaba en un error, ¿acaso me querían volver loca? Sentí el dedo de Naruto en mi boca para evitar que emitiera algún sonido y de repente mi tía Tsunade se quito del lado izquierdo de la camilla y pude observar a Shikamaru que seguía en estado de shock.

-Sasuke, de verdad muchas gracias. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado junto a Sakura en esos momentos, te lo agradezco en el alma. ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?, por favor dime que no es algo grave- Sólo atine a sonreírle y le contesté.

-Sí, fue una suerte que Sasuke no se encontrara con Naruto saludándolo con el puño en el mismo instante que tu camioneta iba a aplastarme. Estoy bien sólo tengo un golpe en la cabeza pero no es nada grave, seguramente fue cuando me golpeé contra el suelo- ¿Había salido bien mi sarcasmo?, creo que sí pues Naruto sólo se carcajeo y le pegó en el brazo izquierdo a Sasuke con su puño, el sólo lo veía con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

-Bien Sakura, estas dada de alta, puedes irte en cualquier momento si así lo deseas- Kakashi terminó de revisarme y pude notar que sonreía porque a pesar de traer esa mascarilla sus ojos se cerraron haciendo ver que sonreía de forma amable.

Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a caminar, a lo lejos pude escuchar como Shikamaru me seguía preguntando acerca de mi estado ¿qué no había entendido que no me pasó nada?, no le conocía esa fase de necedad de todos modos Ino se encontraba a su lado y parecía un poco celosa por la preocupación que sentía todavía acerca de mi estado.

Caminé hasta la sala de espera y sentía unos pasos detrás de mí, gire la cabeza y eran Naruto y Sasuke que parecían estar hablando en voz baja aunque yo no pudiera escucharlos se podía notar cómo estaban un poco preocupados y la verdad no me iba a quedar con mi duda, yo vi a Sasuke saludando a Naruto segundos antes de que Shikamaru se pudiera estampar contra mi cuerpo, y eso nadie me lo saca de la cabeza.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo…a solas?- le dije lo más seria que pude, Naruto sólo levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de aprobación a Sasuke, el ´solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba en esa ocasión.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué llegaste tan rápido a dónde me encontraba?, es decir…yo te vi saludando a Naruto con el puño dos segundos antes de que pasara lo de la camioneta- no quería sonar enojada ni nada por el estilo pero la verdad es que lo estaba, allá adentro en la sala de chequeó del hospital todos parecían estar volviéndome loca con su "sí Sasuke estaba junto a ti", ¿por favor a quién quieren engañar? Sí él y yo hemos hablando sólo una vez y ahora resulta que se encontraba junto a mí y seguramente me diría que platicando acerca de nuestras vidas.

-Estaba junto a ti, Sakura- Mire hacía el techo del pasillo en dónde nos encontrábamos y Sasuke continuó hablando.

-Es probable que no lo recuerdes pues sufriste un trauma en la cabeza, eso pasa comúnmente y por eso no recuerdas que estaba junto a ti- Ok, eso sí me parecía razonable, pero ahora tocó mi turno de preguntarle.

-¿Y por qué cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una abolladura en la camioneta de Shikamaru?, esa abolladura no la tenía segundos antes pues yo vi todo perfectamente y justamente tu mano estaba apoyada ahí- eso no lo recordaba pero fue como si me pasaran de nuevo la película de mi accidente y ahora si era en cámara lenta.

-Muchas veces cuando pasan cosas así las personas tienen algo que se llama adrenalina y eso las hace hacer cosas imaginables y nunca antes vistas por el ojo humano- Sonaba razonable…Sasuke podía ser tan calmado a la hora de hablar pero podía notar que estaba mintiendo.

-Supongamos que si estabas junto a mí y que al momento en el que me salvaste le hiciste eso a la camioneta. Pero haber dime ¿qué hacías conmigo antes del accidente?, creo perdí la memoria pues no recuerdo lo que hablábamos- De nuevo venía el sarcasmo… Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos para luego sonreí de medio lado.

-Obviamente estábamos hablando de tu ida a la playa de la reserva de Konoha y me decías que tenías ganas de ir conmigo alguna vez pues te gustaría enseñarme lo que viste- Eso fue una respuesta rápida para una pregunta tonta, pero si aplicaba la misma regla que con Naruto probablemente el no caería en mi tonto coqueteo.

Bueno Sasuke no iba a decirme nada así es que me di la media vuelta y me despedí con la mano dándole las gracias por salvar mi vida a lo que él respondió que no fue nada, busqué a Naruto con la mirada en la sala de espera y al parecer se había ido sin mí; por un lado era bueno ya que no tenía guardaespaldas aunque sea por cinco minutos.

-Naruto se tuvo que ir, me pidió de favor que te llevara a tu casa- Sentí la voz de Sasuke en mi oído, lo miré a la cara y sólo rodé los ojos suspirando, tal vez Naruto tenía cosas que hacer y por mi culpa no podía por estar de mi niñera, algunas veces lo comprendía yo tampoco me soportaba por mucho tiempo.

Nos subimos a su Volvo y arrancó, el ambiente seguía igual de frío como en la mañana y el director de la preparatoria ordenó que me fuera a mi casa y descansara, mi tía accedió a eso aunque no estaba muy segura si ella quería que el que me llevara fuera Sasuke en lugar de Naruto pero no había de otra. El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, no es que me molestara al contrario por fin hallaba unos minutos de paz sin el hablador de mi rubio amigo, me gustaba la soledad y el silencio y había algunas veces que lo extraña pero con Naruto pegado a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día era un poco difícil.

-Sasuke-kun…gracias por traerme. No te hubieras molestado yo…yo hubiera podido venirme caminando- ¿Lo llame Sasuke-kun?, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo dije, pero bueno al fin de cuentas ya lo había dicho no había marcha para atrás.

-No fue nada, Sakura. Fue un favor que pidió hacer Naruto, por cierto, me dijo que iba a tardar un poco en regresar a tu casa, tenía cosas que hacer- Sasuke estacionaba el coche frente a mi casa pero tenía la mirada puesta en el frente.

-¿Quieres quedarte hasta que mi tía llegue?, no me vendría mal un poco de compañía- Era cierto no me iba a venir nada mal una compañía ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de mi rubio amigo, me había acostumbrado a que me siguiera para todos lados y pegara de gritos cuando decía alguna palabra.

Sasuke aceptó y entramos a mi casa, tenía mucha hambre pues ya era más del medio día y no había ni siquiera desayunado por las prisas que Naruto tenía por llevarme a la escuela, mi estomago rugió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿No has comido nada, verdad?- Sasuke me veía con cierta ternura en los ojos pero sin quitar su cara seria, ¿qué no tenía otra? A pesar de siempre estar serio eso era lo que se me hacía lo más atractivo de él; negué con la cabeza y el sonrió de medio lado, entró a la cocina y pude oler como empezaba a preparar algo de comer.

-Eso que haces huele delicioso, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- tome un poco de la pequeña pala que usaba para remover la pasta que hacía y la probé, en verdad era deliciosa jamás hubiera pensado que el increíblemente guapo y sensual Sasuke Uchiha supiera cocinar de esa manera…¿dije guapo y sensual?.

-Se podría decir que mis hermanos y madre ven mucho el canal de cocina, ¿me podrías pasar un plato para servirte?- Me decía con una sonrisa en su cara, rápidamente saqué el plato del gabinete en dónde los había colocado mi tía Tsunade cuando Sasuke alcanzó el plato su mano rozó con la mía pude notar que estaba un poco frío, con razón Naruto había mencionado que su padre Minato apodaba a los Uchiha "los fríos".

Sasuke pareció asustarse cuando nuestras manos se rozaron, pero la verdad yo no le tomé importancia pues tenía muchísima hambre y lo único que quería era comer.

-Aquí tienes, espero que te guste- Su voz se tornó seria y me veía a los ojos, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y empecé a comer. Sus ojos no se movían, sólo pestañeaba algunas veces pero me observaba como si fuera algún tipo de animal con el cual estaban experimentando.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?- Pues le había pasado dos platos y sólo pude observar que sirvió sólo uno.

-Vamos, no tiene carne. Me dijiste que eras vegetariano, ¿o será porque no le pusiste tomate?- El sonrió y me miró con ternura.

-No tengo mucha hambre, me alimenté bastante y no quiero engordar- ¿Acaso era una indirecta?... ¿me estaba llamando gorda?; alce una ceja y cuando le iba a contestar el me interrumpió.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, no te estoy llamando gorda. Es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre- Casi se carcajeaba por la cara que puse, era de enojo pero seguramente le causaba risa mi reacción, Sasuke en verdad me sorprendía. Aunque yo no pudiera ver lo que pensaba el me contestaba de una manera muy natural.

-Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir…me resultas fascinante- Parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos y yo sólo me sonroje. Terminé de comer diciéndole que era la mejor pasta que había comido en mi vida, lavé los trastes que ocupe pero no sin antes tener una pequeña pelea con Sasuke pues él los quería lavar, que tonto me resultaba que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarme con las labores del hogar, pues cuando Naruto se encontraba ahí siempre tenía yo qué hacer todo, tampoco me abría la puerta del coche y tampoco se esperaba a que yo saliera o entrara de la casa para luego salir el. Sasuke era diferente, era todo un caballero de esos que ya no existen, nadie me había tratado así y me sentía realmente alagada.

La tarde pasó sin muchos contratiempos, vimos la televisión pues no habían dejado tarea los maestros de la preparatoria no hablábamos mucho sólo lo necesario para comentar alguno que otra cosa que había en la televisión en esos momentos. Mi tía llegó acompañada de Naruto como por eso de las ocho de la noche, abrió la puerta y observo a Sasuke un poco asustada y enojada.

-Es hora de irme, ya llego mi relevo. Sakura está bien me encargue de que comiera la verdad se portó bien, no necesité de algún castigo para que me hiciera caso- Mientras decía esto se levantaba del sillón y sonreía de medio lado.

-Fuiste una buena niñera, ¿eh teme? Gracias por cuidarla- Vi una vez más como chocaban los puños en el aire y mi tía habló.

-Gracias Sasuke, veo que te pudiste controlar. Eso habla bien de Kakashi, te enseñó bien- ¿De qué se puede controlar Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿de poder husmear por la casa? No tenemos muchas cosas de valor y la verdad no creo que sea de esos chicos que roban ya que su familia tiene mucho dinero como me contaron Ino y Tenten.

-No fue nada Tsunade, debo irme. Naruto está aquí así es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Fue un placer pasar contigo la tarde Sakura y Naruto…nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la preparatoria como todos los días, creo que Hinata tiene que hablar contigo- Diciendo esto abrió la puerta y se fue, Naruto se quedó pensando unos momentos con la mano apoyada en su mentón para después dirigirse a mí con una sonrisa y abrazarme.

-¿No has cenado, Sakura? Déjame preparar algo- Mi tía entró a la cocina y salió con los ojos abiertos preguntándome que hacía una cacerola llena de pasta encima de la estufa, ella sabía perfecto que hasta el agua se me quemaba y no era buena en la cocina. Las veces que Naruto se quedaba en mi casa solíamos comprar comida ya hecha.

-Sasuke hizo un poco de pasta para mí, bueno el no comió dijo que se había alimentado lo suficiente. Pero creo que alcanzara para los tres, si Naruto no comiera tanto…alcanzaría perfecto- mi rubio amigo sólo se rascó la cabeza y sonrió, excusándose de que siempre tenía mucha hambre y tenía que alimentarse bien.

Mi tía elogió la comida que había preparado Sasuke, creía que él no le caía bien pero bueno…el caso es que ese Uchiha se podía ganar el corazón de Tsunade. Me fui a dormir y como era costumbre tuve pesadillas, así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el sábado.

Ino tocó la puerta de mi casa y me despedí de mi tía, menos mal que no había puesto algún pretexto para que Naruto nos acompañara, Ino y Tenten platicaban acerca del color del kimono que escogerían mientras que yo veía por la ventana viendo el paisaje y por alguna extraña razón mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, no lo había visto desde el día del accidente en dónde me la hizo de niñera así como lo había dicho mi rubio amigo, a lo mejor le pasó algo y por eso no se apareció ni él ni sus hermanos por la preparatoria.

-Bien, llegamos. Éste es Portland y aquí es dónde compraremos los kimonos.- Tenten decía esto mientras se bajaba del coche de Ino, yo la imité y entramos a una tienda que tenía un estilo japonés algo rara para mi gusto.


	8. Mi visita a Portland

**Hola!!, pues bien aquí otro capítulo jeje, espero que les guste y bueno ya van cambiando un poco las cosas de la historia original porque sino sería un poco aburrido no creen?? y pues ya saben si quieren dejarme un review preguntandome algo se lo contesto aparte es uqe no me gusta ver las contestaciones de los reviews en los fics.**

**Bueno, ojalá le sguste el capítulo!! ^^  
**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**  
****Mi visita a Portland**

Ino tenía puesto un kimono lila con toques blancos y rosa claro mientras que Tenten usaba un kimono color vino con el cuello blanco y toques dorados.

-¿Te gusta, Sakura? Creo que me llevaré éste- Tenten parecía muy feliz con su kimono aunque la verdad a mí me parecía absurdo, no me gustaba ponerme vestidos y mucho menos un kimono que ni siquiera sé como anudar, pero la verdad es que sí se veía muy bonito ya puesto.

-Se ve hermoso Tenten, ¿Neji ya te invitó al baile?- Por mi pregunta parecía que había tocado una fibra muy sensible en mi amiga, Ino fue la que me contestó en lugar de ella.

-Dado que Neji te invitó y también te pidió Shikamaru ir con él al baile, creo que tu pregunta fue algo tonta ¿no crees, Sakura?- Eso era cierto, no sé porque Lee, Neji y Shikamaru habían tomado la tonta decisión de llevarme al baile, sí supieran que no sé bailar y que tengo dos pies izquierdos lo hubieran pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Suspiré y les expliqué que tanto a Neji como a Shikamaru les había dicho que no iba a ir al famoso baile así es que les recomendé que invitaran a Tenten e Ino respectivamente, ellos aceptaron y las invitaron pero al parecer Ino quedó muy herida por lo que había hecho su gran Shikamaru.

-Está bien Ino, no creo que Sakura sea la culpable. Tanto Lee como Neji sintieron que debía ser bueno invitarla ya que es la niña nueva pero Shikamaru se siente culpable por lo del accidente y por eso la invitó, no te lo tomes a mal Sakura por favor, pero Ino es así…- Tenten se trato de disculpar por mi rubia amiga y yo sólo sonreí, sabía que lo que decía era cierto pero ya me había cansado un poco de esas invitaciones, eran a toda hora y todos los días por más que decía que no los tres se empeñaban en ir conmigo.

Ino parecía más tranquila después de que Tenten dijera que no era mi culpa y decidió que era hora de comprar los accesorios en otra tienda, yo me disculpé diciendo que ellas podían hacerlo solas pues yo tenía que comprar algunas cosas que me había encargado mi tía. Ya las vería en el restaurante que estaba enfrente de la tienda de kimonos en unas cuantas horas, ellas aceptaron y caminaron hacía la tienda de accesorios.

Cuando llegamos a Portland pude ver una librería, creo que me haría bien leer un buen libro o distraerme y estar sola aunque sea por dos horas sin el molesto de Naruto o mis amigas, que aunque no eran malas personas como ya había dicho me gustaba la soledad y el silencio.

Entré a la librería mientras veía los títulos de los libros del estante, no era muy grande pero al menos tenía una gran variedad y bueno podía pensar en mis propios asuntos mientras ojeaba alguno que otro libro, en verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo misma, desde que llegue a Forks no había pasado ni un momento sola, siempre con compañía y con personas a mí alrededor, el único día que estuve podríamos decir que sola y con un poco de tranquilidad fue el día en el que Sasuke estuvo en mi casa cuidándome.

Mi vista captó un título de un libro que se encontraba un poco más debajo de mi cabeza, "La historia de la reserva de Konoha, contada por sus antepasados" se podía leer en el título, en la portada había un lobo aullándole a la luna y en la contra portada aparecía Minato y un señor de cabello blanco un tanto encrespado, podía decirse que era la moda en esa reserva, las personas que había conocido que pertenecían ahí lo usaban de esa manera, tenía unas extrañas marcas que iban desde sus ojos hasta más por debajo de sus mejillas, usaba un extraño protector en la frente con algún símbolo que no entendí.

Sería bueno que me lo llevara a mi casa y leer un poco más de la historia de la reserva ya que Naruto no me decía nada acerca de su historia, pagué el libro y salí de la librería aún quedaban algunas horas para poder reencontrarme con Ino y Tenten así es que decidí dar un paseo; estaba anocheciendo y no conocí aquellas calles pero memorice el camino para ir de regreso al restaurante.

Pude ver a lo lejos unos tipos que me veían como si fueran a hacerme algo así es que corrí pero tontamente corrí hacía la dirección en dónde ellos se encontraban, no sé por qué pero sentía mucho miedo, los tipos corrieron detrás de mí y me rodearon en círculo comenzaron a hablar cosas que no entendía pues el pánico tapo todos mis sentidos, uno de ellos me acariciaba el cabello y yo no podía moverme; ¿pero qué estúpida no? Tal vez ese era mi fin y me encontrarían muerta en algún barranco del lugar, podía leer los encabezados de los periódicos del día siguiente "Chica de cabello rosado es encontrada ultrajada y apuñalada, las autoridades aún buscan a los responsables". Sí tan sólo Sasuke estuviera aquí para salvarme como la última vez cuando casi iba a morir aplastada por la camioneta de Shikamaru.

Cerré los ojos esperando mi fin, pero por arte de magia mis súplicas fueron correspondidas, ya no sentí el agarre de esos tipos en mi cuerpo y sentí como se me paralizó el corazón y pude oler un aroma particular, ¿será Sasuke?; abrí mis ojos y lo vi parado enfrente de mí, trate de caminar hacia atrás pero choque contra lo que era la parte delantera de un coche, supuse que era su Volvo.

-Entra al coche- Me gruñó Sasuke, yo quedé paralizada al ver las caras de mis atacantes, pues podía ver un poco de terror en sus rostros.

-¡Te dije que entraras al coche!- Me asuste y agarré mi bolsa subiéndome rápido al Volvo, Sasuke después de unos segundos ya estaba dentro y pude sentir como les aventó el coche a mis atacantes que huyeron despavoridos con esa acción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntaba mi salvador con un gruñido y un tanto molesto.

-Sí, sólo que… ¿qué hacías aquí?- Mi pregunta podría resultar algo tonta, tal vez el estaba de compras en Portland y me vio en medio de esos tipos para ir a salvarme, se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¡Eso no importa, Sakura! ¿Qué hacías en esa parte a estas horas?; ¿qué no sabes que ésta parte de Portland es peligrosa en la noche?- Era la primera vez que me gritaba, de verdad asustaba, ahora creía todas esas historias que me contaba Naruto acerca de su mal humor.

-Es que…bueno yo vine con Ino y Tenten a comprar unos kimonos para el baile de graduación…lo siento no volverá a pasar- Bajé mi cabeza un tanto apenada, quería llorar pero no lo hice, sabía que esos tipos me hubieran violado y matado pero lo que más miedo me daba eran los gritos que pegaba Sasuke.

-Lo siento…no quise levantar la voz, cuéntame algo para distraerme. Te llevaré a dónde quedaste con Ino y Tenten- ¿Le había mencionado que me iba a quedar deber con mis amigas?, qué yo lo recuerde nunca lo hice, pero ya que todos a mí alrededor me querían volver loca, sólo solté una risa a lo bajo.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?, a veces puedes resultar una molestia, ¿sí lo sabías verdad?- reí más fuerte, no sabía si eran por los nervios de mi experiencia con la muerte o porque Sasuke se veía realmente gracioso tratando de sonar bien pero sabía que seguía molesto.

-Nada, no, nada no me parece gracioso nada, es sólo que he estado cerca de la muerte dos veces de las cuales me has salvado. Creo que para la tercera no estarás presente, ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida- Seguí riéndome pero aún más fuerte, pude ver de re ojo como Sasuke me veía algo raro con una ceja levantada, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca.

-La verdad es que si tienes algún pacto con la muerte, siempre estás en peligro. Pero para eso tienes a un idiota como guardaespaldas- Sonaba más tranquilo pero aún así se podía notar la molestia en su voz.

-No entiendo por qué te dices así, a mí no me pareces un idiota- Sonaba tranquila, Sasuke me había calmado sólo con decir unas cuantas palabras.

-No hablaba de mí…hablaba del idiota de Naruto- Abrí completamente los ojos, no puede ser posible que llamé idiota al chico con el cual soñaba todos los días y era el más atractivo de la preparatoria.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Yo pensé…es que como siempre me salvas…lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y observe el rostro de Sasuke que ahora parecía divertido, no entendía por qué lo estaba si lo había llamado idiota.

-Eres tan tierna e inocente, eso es lo que me gusta de ti- Sonreía con esa típica mueca en su rostro de la cual ya me estaba enamorando, yo no creo en el amor ni en nada de esas cursilerías pero creo que lo estaba haciendo.

Llegamos al restaurante al cual no le había dicho que quedé con mis amigas para cenar, ellas iban saliendo de él y nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras Sasuke me abría la puerta del Volvo, yo no vi que dijeran nada pero al parecer su reacción había hecho que Sasuke riera por lo bajo.

Les expliqué que me había perdido y había encontrado a Sasuke en el camino el cual se ofreció a llevarme dónde ellas se encontraban; Ino me dijo que ya habían cenado por lo cual Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarme a cenar, ellas se fueron en el coche de Ino pero no sin antes escuchar unas risitas tontas, ya habían arrancado cuando recordé que ahí se encontraba mi chamarra.

Ahí venía de nuevo, Sasuke se quitó su saco gris el cual me gustaba tanto y me lo puso sobre los hombros.

-No tienes chamarra y puedes pescar un resfriado- me habló al oído y mi cuerpo se estremeció, podía llegar a ser tan caballeroso que yo sentía que realmente no me lo merecía.

Entramos al restaurante y nos atendió una mesera la cual parecía coquetearle en extremo a Sasuke, me veía como si no existiera pero claro, un chico como él no se puede fijar en alguien como yo ¿o sí?; mi acompañante pidió la cena que consistía en pasta, como que siento que tiene una obsesión por esa comida, el no pidió nada alegando que ya había cenado. Podría ser cierto pues ya era noche y tal vez había cenado en algún otro establecimiento, pidió dos Cocas, tal vez tenía sed y cuando la mesera se retiró me miró a los ojos.

-¿En qué piensas?- Me resultaba incomodo que me viera de esa manera y mis mejillas podían ruborizarse demasiado, me resultó extraña esa pregunta pues por cómo me hablaba y las acciones que tomaba podía resultar que realmente supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-En nada en particular, bueno sí…estaba pensando en que nunca te he visto comer y en que tienes una extraña fascinación por la pasta y los tomates- Podía darme tanta confianza y a la vez tanto miedo de estar con él.

-No tengo ningún tipo de fascinación por la pasta, tal vez por los tomates…pero no por la pasta y ya comí muchas gracias, es preferible que comas tú por el susto que acabas de pasar.- Me lo decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sasuke podía ser tan guapo que podía pasarme horas mirándolo. Sonreí y mis mejillas se volvieron rojas de nuevo, tengo que aprender a controlarme mientras Sasuke éste cerca de mí.

-Es sólo que, puedo saber lo que piensan todas las personas en éste lugar- Volteó la mirada para observarlas a todas y cada una sin excepción y prosiguió.- Pero cuando te veo a ti, nada… eres un misterio para mí. Un misterio que me ha estado empezando a obsesionar con el- sonrió de medio lado y puso sus dos manos cerca de su boca como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Creo que eres algún tipo de misterio también para mí, estás obsesionado con los tomates, nunca te he visto comer y ahora dices que puedes escuchar los pensamientos de las personas- Entrecerré los ojos como para hacer énfasis de que lo observaba a él también como si fuera algún experimento.

-Mi teoría es la siguiente; tal vez seas algún extraterrestre con algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural o eso de la fascinación por los tomates viene que de niño veías mucho la televisión y como no te gustaban las espinacas optaste por los tomates para hacerte fuerte- Hablaba muy en serio, eso ya lo había estado meditando por unos días, podía resultar tonto pero era mi teoría. Sasuke se rio con ternura y me contestó.

-No soy un extraterrestre pero podría decirse que si tengo una habilidad sobrenatural, y tampoco veía Popeye cuando era niño, aunque tu teoría es un poco extraña. Mi habilidad sobrenatural está a punto de ocurrir, tu comida llegará en cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno- Cuando contaba lo hacía con los dedos de la mano, y en cuanto terminó de decir el uno, la mesera llegó con el plato de pasta y las dos Coca-Colas.

-Me sorprende, Sasuke Uchiha. Su intuición es más grande de lo que pensaba.- Sonreí y comencé a comer, mi acompañante puso otra sonrisa que no era la misma de medio lado que ponía siempre, esto del coqueteo definitivamente no es para mí me siento tan tonta cuando intento hacer algo para llamar falsamente la atención de Sasuke.

-Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin dejar la sonrisa de medio lado que tenía en el rostro.

-Tus ojos, ¿de qué color son?- Intentaba poder hablar con la boca llena pero no podía parar en verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Disculpa? No puedo escucharte por toda la comida que tienes en la boca- Se reía cruzando los brazos con un aire de arrogancia, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

Trague la comida que tenía en la boca y le di un sorbo a la Coca-Cola -¿De qué color son tus ojos? Los he visto de diferentes colores, pasan del rojo, negro y dorado, ¿eres tan vanidoso que usas pupílentes?- Su semblante se tensó y no me contestó nada, terminé de comer y dijo que era hora de llevarme a mi casa.

Hacía mucho frío a pesar de que traía puesto su saco así es que le pedí permiso para encender la calefacción del coche, nuestras manos se volvieron a rozar por esa acción y pude sentir el frío nuevamente en su piel.

Eso ya era muy raro, que llamaran a los Uchiha "los fríos" y la piel de Sasuke siempre resultara así, también era raro el hecho de que nunca comía, sus ojos cambiaran de color y que se la pasara vigilándome, porque eso de que él estaba por ahí cuando los tipos me rodearon no era casualidad. Me había salvado dos veces de la muerte, me trataba como a una princesa, hablaba como si fuera de otra época y sobre todo era caballeroso no había conocido a ningún otro chico que fuera como Sasuke, por eso me empezaba a obsesionar cada vez más con él.

No me cabía en la cabeza siendo un chico demasiado interesante sea amigo de alguien como Naruto, no es que mi rubio amigo no me cayera bien ni nada por el estilo sino que eran tan diferentes pero a la vez iguales. Naruto podía ser demasiado escandaloso, infantil, hablador y un tanto pegajoso mientras que Sasuke resultaba callado, maduro para su edad, hablaba cuando era necesario y se callaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, no era de los que te tocaran a menudo pero con él me sentía llena, creo me estaba empezando a enamorar.


	9. Tan cerca de la muerte por segunda vez

******__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**  
****Tan cerca de la muerte…por segunda vez.**

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa donde estacionó su Volvo, en el camino casi no hablamos sólo para comentar acerca del clima en Forks o cualquier tontería que se me venía a la cabeza para explicarle algunas cuantas teorías acerca del comportamiento de Naruto, el me dijo que estaba seguro que a su madre se le había caído al nacer y se pego en la cabeza muy fuerte, y que también comía muchos dulces por eso llegaba a ser un tanto hiperactivo.

Esos dos parecían los mejores amigos pero lo que no entendía era que a pesar de sus temperamentos y sus modos de hablar y comportarse se aguantaran mutuamente, Sasuke era serio y pocas veces se reía, hablaba cuando era necesario y callaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; mientras que Naruto se reía a todas horas, se la pasaba saltando y corriendo, muchos de los moretones que tenía en mi cuerpo eran por su culpa ya que se la pasaba cargándome y abrazándome.

Muy pocas veces los veía juntos y cuando lo hacían los dos parecían estar serios, el único contacto que tenía uno con el otro era el clásico saludo con los puños en el aire; aún así Naruto hablaba mucho acerca de Sasuke y viceversa. Ya me sentía parte de su amistad porque podía saber hasta el último detalle de lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba tanto como a Sasuke como Naruto, aunque no lo quisiera admitir me daba un poco de envidia y quería ser parte de su gran amistad, pero vamos esa amistad tiene muchos años, a decir verdad por lo menos se conocen desde hace cinco años cuando los conocí por primera vez, nada me quita de la cabeza que Sasuke era el mismo chico parado en el coche cuando Naruto me tenía agarrada de la mano para presentarme a su mejor amigo.

Me baje del coche despidiéndome de Sasuke con la mano, le di las gracias por haberme salvado de mis atacantes, por la cena y por haberme prestado su saco; creo que si algún día quiere cobrarse todos los favores que me ha hecho jamás podría pagárselos todos.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- me veía desde adentro de su Volvo, yo me sonroje y le dije tímidamente que sí quería pasar a mi casa. Me di cuenta que mi tía estaba adentro probablemente viendo la televisión o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Entramos a la casa y pudimos ver a Naruto, Minato y al señor de cabello blanco encrespado con marcas rojas en la cara sentados en la mesa, al parecer estaban jugando póker y mi tía como era costumbre estaba perdiendo.

-¡Jiraya, eres un maldito! Mira que hacerme trampa colocando un As de más en el mazo, es no es de hombres- se dirigía hacía el señor que aún yo no conocía, pude ver cómo le pegaba con el puño en la cabeza a lo que Sasuke y yo hicimos una mueca de dolor mientras que Minato y Naruto reían a más no poder.

-Buenas noches, ya llegué, perdón por interrumpirlos- Naruto me miró con una sonrisa y dejó en la mesa las cartas con las cuales estaba jugando su partida y corrió a abrazarme y cargarme, me tenía todavía en el aire cuando sentí que una de sus manos me soltó seguramente para poder saludar con el puño a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan, te extrañé tanto!, que bueno que volviste. ¡Los estábamos esperando!, siéntate teme, juguemos una partida de póker como en los viejos tiempos- Nunca había dicho que estaba con Sasuke, ni siquiera Sasuke levantó el teléfono para avisarle a mi tía o a mi rubio amigo. Al parecer mi acompañante había notado mi reacción y su semblante se puso serio de nuevo, en verdad podía ser algo intimidante cuando hacía esa cara.

-Será mejor que me vaya, mis padres deben de estarse preguntando en dónde estoy. Buenas noches Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade; nos vemos mañana Naruto. Disculpe Tsunade, ¿hay algún inconveniente sí me llevo a Sakura el sábado a enseñarle Forks un poco más?- Tsunade lo miro algo seria para después pasar la mirada por todos los presentes y al último me miro; todos parecían callados como si estuvieran meditando algo, pude observar como Jiraya bajo la mano y la colocó en la pierna de mi tía para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Creo que Sakura estará en buenas manos, tienes mi permiso- No podía creer que mi tía cediera tan fácil, seguramente le empezaba a caer bien Sasuke. Me sentía feliz en saber que pasaría otro día con el chico que ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio las gracias de manera amable, se despidió de los presentes y con el puño en el aire se despidió de Naruto diciéndole que mañana lo vería en la entrada de la escuela, a mí sólo me dijo adiós de lejos con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Me excusé diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y subí a mi cuarto, en realidad no tenía ni una pizca de sueño pero debía de leer el libro que compré…sí es que seguía en mi bolsa, porque con el forcejeo de los atacantes no sabía si había caído al suelo o no.

Lo busqué y cuando pude leer el título "La historia de la reserva de Konoha, contada por sus antepasados" me sentí feliz de que no cayera al suelo, me senté en la cama y lo abrí, era un libro algo pequeño de unas cien hojas, leía muy rápido así es que probablemente lo terminara esa misma noche sí es que Naruto no subía de improviso y me viera leyendo un libro que relata su vida.

Iba como por la mitad del libro cuando pude darme cuenta que contaban la historia de una loba que fue asesinada por unas criaturas a las cuales denominaban "los fríos", supuse que la loba se trataba de la madre de Akamaru, seguí leyendo y no había otra cosa importante, básicamente hablaba de cómo se fundó la reserva las cuales la hicieron los hermanos Senju con el fin de proteger a los animales que vivían ahí, las personas los denominan Shodaime y Nidaime, estos hermanos murieron y le siguió una persona que se llamaba Sarutobi al cual le decían Sandaime, al parecer el también había muerto por causas que no se mencionan en el libro, la cuarta persona que ahora estaba a cargo de la reserva era nada más y nada menos que Minato, el padre de Naruto, las personas lo denominaban Yondaime. Extraños nombres para referirse a las personas que protegen una reserva de animales.

Sabía lo suficiente de Konoha, por lo que prendí mi computadora para averiguar qué era eso de "los fríos", me gustaba mucho el cine a decir era fanática y no sabía por qué pero mi mente relacionaba ese término con un vampiro. Desde que Sasuke se fue de mi casa había estado pensando en eso, me acorde de la película "Entrevista con el vampiro", "Los muchachos perdidos", "Drácula"… no podía enumerar la lista de películas las cuales había visto en dónde a los vampiros los denominaban con esa palabra.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Naruto quien entraba a mi cuarto sin avisar, ya se me hacía costumbre, nunca tocaba.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?- Me decía con una sonrisa en la cara, las manos las tenía en la nuca y caminaba como con aire curioso. Menos mal que había guardado el libro segundos antes en el cajón que tenía mi pequeño escritorio que sino seguramente me preguntaría el por qué tengo ese libro en mi propiedad.

-Nada…sólo iba a buscar algo de una tarea que nos dejaron en la preparatoria. Es tan interesante lo que puedes aprender si vas a la escuela, deberías ir a una- Me sentaba tranquilamente en la silla y abrí el buscador. Naruto se sonrojo, pues yo sabía muy bien que él no iba a la escuela porque se la pasaba en mi casa y nunca hacía sus labores escolares.

-No seas mala conmigo Sakura-chan, no voy a la escuela porque ya necesito saber lo que tengo que saber. Además yo no quiero trabajar en alguna empresa o algo por el estilo, mi sueño es ser el guardián de la reserva como lo es mi padre.- Se acostaba boca abajo en mi cama con mi almohada abrazándola por debajo de su cuerpo, parecía que ser guardián de la reserva era algo bastante bueno pues se lleno de orgullo cuando lo mencionó.

-Me da gusto Naruto y créeme que me gustaría ver tu sueño hecho realidad, pero ¿te importaría salirte de mi cuarto?; no es que te corra pero necesito ponerme la pijama- Y siguió con su tonta sonrisa, ¿qué nunca captaba un sarcasmo?. Necesitaba saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas acerca de Sasuke y mi rubio amigo seguía acostado en mi cama.

-¿No me puedo quedar?, seguro tu cuerpo es tan bonito como lo es tu cara- Eso fue un cumplido demasiado malo para mi gusto, alcé una ceja y me levanté de la silla creo que ese coqueteo falso se lo creyó demasiado y pensaba que en realidad me estaba enamorando de él.

-Lo es, pero preferiría que no lo averiguaras porque si lo llegarás a averiguar algún día, créeme que no saldrías vivo ni llegarías a cumplir tu sueño de ser guardián de la reserva de Konoha- Por la cara de enojada que puse, Naruto abrió los ojos y se asustó, últimamente me había dado por golpearlo en la cabeza demasiadas veces, mejor lo hubiera revisado Kakashi en lugar de a mí el día que casi me aplastan viva.

Salió como rayo de mi recámara y yo sólo suspire cerrando la puerta con seguro, me volví a sentar en la silla de la computadora y tecleé el término "los fríos" se abrió la página algo lento y pude encontrarme con tonterías como los cambios climáticos en el mundo, algunas canciones que contenían esa palabra y algunos poemas pero nada acerca de vampiros.

Decidí buscar el término vampiro, fue ahí cuando me salieron millones de páginas que hablaban sobre las características que tenían, su piel era fría todo el tiempo, eran muertos vivientes, no comían ni bebían nada excepto sangre humana, dormían en ataúdes y nunca salían de día. Eso era lo raro porque por más que pensará que Sasuke fuera un vampiro el salía de día y jamás se le había lanzado a alguien para chuparle la sangre, a la única persona que se le había lanzado era a mí y eso fue para protegerme.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía concebirla idea de que él fuera uno de ellos creo estaba empezando a alucinar y fantasear demasiado, apagué la computadora y abrí la puerta pero no sin antes llevarme mi pijama al baño para cambiarme. Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí pero podía seguir escuchando las risas y la plática de las tres personas que se encontraban con mi tía.

Me metí al baño y me cambié, me lave los dientes y cuando salí pude escuchar como Jiraya hablaba.

-Es bueno que Sakura pase tiempo con ese chico Uchiha, así veremos si son de fiar o no. No creo que Sasuke le haga algún daño y si se lo hace para eso tenemos a Naruto que la proteja.- Su voz parecía estar influenciada por el alcohol, pues hablaba un poco chistoso.

-Sé que no le harán nada a Sakura, hablé con Kakashi y me dijo que su hijo tiene una cierta obsesión por tu sobrina, Tsunade. Después de que te fuiste hace cinco años pude hablar con Kakashi y créeme que fue lo mejor que pudieran haber hecho Sakura y tú, Sasuke no se podía controlar al olerla y creo que ahora ya lo hace. Naruto tu no vas a ir a la cita que tienen planeada el sábado de la próxima semana, el chico está enamorado de ella y tu no vas a hacer nada al respecto, ¿está bien?- Minato hablaba con un poco de más cordura, no se le notaba la voz tan borracha como la tenía Jiraya.

-Sabes padre, ésta vez no me interpondré en la felicidad de Sasuke. Sí el quiere a Sakura—chan está en todo su derecho, al fin de cuentas él y yo no somos tan diferentes. Aquella vez el me avisó del olor que desprendía Sakura-chan y el pidió que por favor se la llevarán en lo que lo podía controlar, me alegro que hayan vuelto, vieja Tsunade- Naruto no se escuchaba tan borracho, de hecho uno pensaría que no estaba tomando pero por el olor que desprendió cuando estuvo en mi recámara parecía que llevaba días haciéndolo.

De momento me acorde que hace cinco años escuché una plática parecida y al otro día tuve que regresar con mi tía a Phoenix, al menos ya sabía la verdad aunque me gustaría escucharla de la boca de Sasuke.

Me metí a la cama y me dormí, así pasaron los días y llegó el sábado en la mañana, la verdad es que no me podía sacar de la cabeza eso de que Naruto y Sasuke no eran tan diferentes ¿eso quería decir que Naruto también era un vampiro?, pero su tacto es cálido no como el de Sasuke. Lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta que yo estaba escuchando esa conversación, tampoco había visto a Sasuke ni jueves ni viernes por la preparatoria, se me hacía algo raro pero al fin de cuentas hoy por fin era el día en el que mis dudas iban a irse.

Mi tía preparaba el desayuno y Naruto gritaba algo como "Yo quiero cereal", prácticamente ya vivía en mi casa y eran pocas las veces en las que se iba a la suya, eso sólo pasaba cuando por alguna extraña razón Sasuke aparecía en la puerta con alguna película buena y comida en la mano, no me atreví a preguntarle nada acerca de la plática que escuché el sábado pasado pues hoy era el día en el que lo tenía que hacer.

Desayunamos, pero era muy extraña mi relación actual con Naruto, desde que lo escuché decir que no iba a interponerse con la felicidad de Sasuke nos estábamos empezando a llevar mucho mejor, ya no le pegaba en la cabeza y ahora parecía el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

-Ya llegó Sasuke por ti.- Mi tía asomaba la cabeza cada cinco minutos y cuando dijo eso mi corazón se sobresalto, empezó a latir como si quisiera salirse de su sitió y por curioso que parezca Naruto comenzó a reírse como loco, mi cara no hizo ninguna reacción al escuchar lo que Tsunade había dicho pero mi corazón contestó por mí.

Tocaron la puerta y como siempre que veía la cara de Sasuke, quede hipnotizada, para mí era un ángel que había bajado a la tierra en el momento que más lo necesitaba, parecía estúpido pero yo lo veía de esa manera.

-Buenos días Tsunade- Le hablaba a mí tía, quien le contesto de la misma manera, educada y algo seria.

-Hola, idiota- Ésta vez le tocaba saludar a mí rubio amigo que como era costumbre chocaban los puños en el aire. Naruto respondió con un "Hola, teme".

-Buenos días, Sakura, ¿estás para irnos?- Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y le di los buenos días.

Me abrió la puerta de su Volvo y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, íbamos platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que le pregunté a dónde nos dirigíamos pues estábamos ya algo lejos de lo que yo ya conocía del pueblo de Forks.

-No te preocupes, no te secuestraré. Vamos a un lugar en dónde me gusta pasar el tiempo, nadie lo conoce excepto Naruto y yo, aquí nos hicimos amigos y creo que te gustará- Alcé una ceja y volví mi mirada al camino, éstos dos pueden llegar a ser muy misteriosos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada de un bosque, me pidió que lo siguiera y caminamos por más de una hora o ya estaba muy cansada y el pareció notarlo pues él parecía que apenas había empezado a caminar, me resultaba molesto que fuera tan perfecto, molesto y a la vez admirable. Por fin nos detuvimos y pude ver un gran lago, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un pequeño muelle de no más de tres metros era algo simple pero a la vez hermoso.


	10. Que alguien me diga ya

**Hola!!**

**Pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia que está quedando un poco rara, como dije esto es un crossover entre Twilight y Naruto, así es que si ven algo raro como lo de los kimonos, fiesta japonesa o alguna otra cosa que se salga de contexto de la historia original es por lo mismo, va??  
Y bueno, desde aquí empieza a cambiar un poco la historia original, cambia la manera en como cuenta Sasuke que fue convertido en un vampiro y las personas que están metidas en eso, como repito es para ligar las dos historias y bueno ojalá que tengan preguntas, dudas o comentarios y e los digan, así como he dicho antes no me gusta poner los reviews aquí por eso se los contesto por aparte, espero que les guste éste capítulo, cuídense mucho!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**Que alguien me diga ya**

Me senté en el suelo, la vista en verdad era hermosa podía pasarme horas contemplándola sin que nada ni nadie me molestara, Sasuke se sentó junto a mí con una sonrisa de medio lado. Creo que era momento de preguntar acerca de su vida y bueno si era amigo de Naruto tal vez podía saber algo más sobre él también.

-Hace años vine aquí para reflexionar un poco acerca de mi vida, cuando sentí una presencia atrás de esos árboles- Señalaba unos árboles que se encontraban como a cinco metros de distancia de dónde nos encontrábamos.

-Era Naruto, se presentó con su clásica sonrisa de idiota que lo caracteriza y yo me presenté no de igual forma pero lo hice. Platicamos por muchas horas acerca de nuestras vidas y fue cuando medí cuenta que nos hicimos los mejores amigos en unas cuantas horas, no le había contado a nadie lo que le conté aquella vez y él me confesó varias cosas que tampoco sabía casi nadie de su vida. Lo acerqué un poco a su casa y me prometió que iba a cambiar la manera de pensar de las personas que vivían en la reserva con respecto a un pequeño accidente que había sucedido años atrás. Desde ahí no nos hemos separado, bueno excepto cuando tengo que salir a algún lado y él se queda aquí, puede llegar a ser muy idiota a veces pero es muy buen amigo.- Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke hablar más de dos palabras, más bien era la primera vez que podía escucharlo entablar una conversación sin que nadie le diera pie a hacerlo.

Decidí que era momento de preguntarle algunas cosas las cuales no se salían de mi cabeza.

-Sasuke, ya que estamos solos… tengo que decirte algunas cosas sobre las cuales estaba pensando ésta última semana- Me encogí y abrace mis piernas, Sasuke pareció meditarlo un poco y accedió a contestarme todas las preguntas que fueran necesarias.

-No le daré muchas vueltas al asunto, tan sólo lo preguntaré así como así… ¿eres un vampiro?, quiero decir, nunca te he visto comer, tus ojos cambian a veces, aunque sales de día no te haces polvo pero tu piel es fría, hablas como si fueras de otra época diferente. Perdón si te ofendo con mi pregunta pero me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el sábado pasado- Mientras decía eso movía las manos como tratándome de dar ánimos, Sasuke tenía un semblante serio pero seguía recargado en el piso con sus dos brazos estirados y viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Me alegra que hayas preguntado, sí lo soy- Abrí los ojos y ahogue un grito, no es que me diera miedo estar con un vampiro a la mitad de la nada y a solas, pero su sinceridad me impactó.

-¿Así como así?, ¿esa es tu respuesta?- Hablé casi gritando un poco espantada, no me esperaba que lo soltará tan deprisa, una parte de mí se sentía aliviada al saber la verdad y también saber que no había estado loca como para pensar eso, pero otra parte me decía que eso no era lo peor, recordé la plática que había escuchado el sábado pasado en dónde Minato y Jiraya hablaban con mi tía acerca de éste tema.

-Sí, no tengo por qué seguir escondiéndolo. Tsunade, mis padres, hermanos, Naruto y hasta Minato y Jiraya hablaron conmigo y acordaron que lo mejor era que tú supieras la verdad- En un movimiento rápido se poso sobre mí, estábamos acostados ahora sobre el pasto y el tenía los brazos estirados, sus manos estaban cerca de mi rostro me sentía acorralada por él pero a la vez me sentía agradecida de que hubiera dicho la verdad.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Su voz resultaba seductora, me miraba a los ojos con deseo pero no carnal sino como si yo fuera su próxima comida.

-La verdad es que no tengo por qué tenerte miedo, me da más miedo tus bipolaridad que el saber que seas un vampiro- Su semblante seguía serio pero no habíamos cambiado de posición. Después de unos minutos de vernos a los ojos acerco sus labios a mi oído izquierdo y con un susurro habló.

-Deberías de temerme, no sabes lo peligroso que puedo ser si te descuidas unos momentos. Estamos en medio de la nada y tal vez tardarían días si no es que meses en encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida. Para eso yo ya estaría en otro lugar del mundo buscando a mi otra presa para saciar mi sed- Está bien eso si me parecía peligroso, pero dudaba mucho que Sasuke me hiciera daño, por alguna razón que no podía comprender habíamos estado solos muchas veces y nunca me había hecho nada, de hecho hasta me salvaba de la muerte segura.

-No creo que lo hagas, en lugar de parecer mi asesino pareces más mi salvador- Hablé un poco más fuerte de lo que él lo hacía. De repente él se paró en seco y con gritos me hablaba.

-¿Qué no entiendes qué tu no debes estar conmigo ahora?, ¡soy un depredador que ansía tu probar tu sangre desde el momento en el que te vi cruzar la puerta agarrada de la mano de Naruto!; ¡podría matarte en éste mismo instante si así lo quisiera!- Me levanté del suelo y me senté, el estaba de pie apretando los puños y viéndome a los ojos.

-Pero sé que no lo harás- le respondí con un hilo de voz que parecía inaudible. Pareció calmarse con mi respuesta y prosiguió.

-Hace cinco años cuando llegaste a Forks, yo venía de visita sólo para ver si la casa de mis padres era todavía habitable; teníamos pensado regresar después de muchos años de ausencia. Hinata ya me había comentado acerca de la visita de alguien que cambiaría mi vida drásticamente pero no le creí, aunque sus premoniciones son muy acertadas; Naruto me contó que había llegado la gran Tsunade junto con su sobrina, yo sabía que no era buena idea ir a conocerte pero el insistió, le había contado acerca de la premonición de Hinata unos días antes y él sabía perfectamente que la niña que cambiaría mi vida tenía dos cosas en particular, el cabello rosa y una sangre exquisita a mi paladar.

Cuando te vi salir por esa puerta agarrada de su mano, no pude respirar por más tiempo tu aroma, en ese momento hubiera podido matar a mi mejor amigo tan sólo por beber un poco de tu sangre. Por eso es que te corrí y hable con él a solas, le dije que esa niña de la premonición eras tú y estabas en un grave peligro si no te ibas en ese momento de Forks. El trató de detenerme pero fue en vano, me fui a la casa de mis padres para contarles lo sucedido y Kakashi me dijo que lo mejor era salir de Forks y establecernos un tiempo en Canadá.

Naruto me llamó por teléfono diciéndome que le había contado la verdad acerca de mi obsesión por ti a Tsunade y que de inmediato se fueron del pueblo para establecerse nuevamente en Phoenix. Me pareció lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, yo no quería hacerte daño y tampoco quería defraudar a Kakashi que me enseñó a no beber sangre humana, nos alimentamos de sangre animal.- Me quedé sin palabras, entonces sí había sido él el muchacho que vi aquel día recargado en el coche, mi silencio no se hizo esperar y continúo.

-Soy un monstruo, Sakura, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Estas en presencia de alguien que te puede matar si así lo desea- Su voz parecía un gruñido, me levanté con cuidado y me puse enfrente de él tomando con mis manos su rostro.

-Para mí eres la persona más bella que jamás he visto en mi vida. Si debo de vivir junto a un monstruo prefiero que seas tú- Sasuke se quedó estático, al parecer no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, si los vampiros pudieran llorar creo que lo habría hecho en ese instante. Tomo mi rostro con sus dos frías manos y apartó un mechón de cabello que tenía en la frente.

-Por eso me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, parecías tan frágil casi como una muñeca de porcelana, pero por lo que me ha contado Naruto eres más fuerte que yo por todos los golpes que le has dado en la cabeza- Reí tiernamente y quise llorar por esa confesión aunque podría parecer algo retorcida que algún muchacho se enamorara de una niña de once años, a mi me parecía de lo más romántico que pudiera existir.

-Ven, te enseñaré como soy realmente- Pero si ya me había enseñado lo peligroso que podía ser engatusando a su presa, me tomó por sorpresa y me subió a sus hombros con un rápido movimiento, comenzó a correr hacia arriba de la montaña yo sentía ganas de vomitar, íbamos a una velocidad impresionante, llegamos en unos minutos a la punta de la montaña y me bajo, ahí había un rayo de luz que se colaba de entre los árboles y pude ver como comenzaba a quitarse la camisa que le cubría el torso, me sonrojé pues nunca había visto a un chico medio desnudo y no era cualquier chico sino era Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando por fin se quitó la camisa, se paró abajo del rayo de sol, su piel había cambiado totalmente parecía que tenía incrustados pequeños diamantes en toda su blanca piel, eso lo hacía más atractivo para mí.

-Lo diré y lo seguiré diciendo, no eres un monstruo, eres lo más bello que he visto…aunque… ¿qué es eso que tienes en el hombro?- Pude darme cuenta que tenía algo parecido a un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo, era algo como tres pequeñas aspas un poco raras; no era que no me gustarán los chicos con tatuajes pues ya me había acostumbrado a ver diario a Naruto y sus tontos bigotes, pero ese era un tatuaje diferente a los que ya había visto en los amigos de mi rubio amigo y en su tío.

Suspiró y observó de re ojo su pequeño tatuaje.

-Es un error que cometí en el pasado, nada de importancia- Acaricié un poco el tatuaje, nunca había tocado uno y la verdad me daba algo de curiosidad.

-¿Me podrías contestar más preguntas?- Se volvió a poner la camisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya me dijiste que eras un… bueno eso, y también que te alimentabas de sangre animal. ¿Duermen en ataúdes?- Sonrió y me animó a sentarme en un tronco que estaba por ahí.

-Mito, de hecho no dormimos nunca. Nos la pasamos despiertos todo el día y toda la noche- Contestó Sasuke.

-¿Por qué pueden salir a la luz del sol sin que se conviertan en polvo?-

-Mito, no me convertí en nada cuando me puse bajo el sol, ¿o sí?- Reí un poco y seguí con mis preguntas.

-¿Qué hay de convertirse en murciélagos para volar?-

-También es mito, eso lo inventó Hollywood para hacer más creíbles sus películas- Bueno estaba claro que lo había inventado Hollywood así como también inventó el amor, que yo creía que eso era un invento pero estaba por comprobar que el amor era cierto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de alimentarse de animales?; no todos los vam… no todos los de tu raza lo hacen, ¿o sí?- Me daba un poco de pena decir la palabra vampiro, trataba de sustituirla por otra palabra pero no la encontraba y el pareció darse cuenta, río de medio lado y me contestó.

-Puedes decir la palabra vampiro, no es que sea algún tipo de mala palabra- Me miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa que me cautivaba y prosiguió.

–Desafortunadamente son muy pocos los clanes los cuales beben sangre animal, hay muchos que beben sangre humana y por eso te pusieron a Naruto como guardaespaldas, el te cuidaba desde dentro de tu casa mientras que yo cuidaba las afueras. Cuando había peligro le marcaba al idiota a su celular para alertarlo, aunque siempre se encontraba dormido tenía que hacer su trabajo. Pero creo que ahora ya no hará falta, los amigos de Jugo por fin se fueron a seguir cazando fuera del pueblo, aunque tenemos reglas con los vampiros nómadas que vienen a visitarnos a veces. Por ahora estás a salvo- Me sonreía, podía pasarme horas y horas viéndolo sonreír pero al parecer sólo lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo.

Ahora entendía por qué el molesto celular de Naruto sonaba a altas horas de la madrugada y nunca me dejaba dormir, pero Sasuke lo hacía por mi bien.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu familia, es decir, ya la conozco pero podría ser bueno pasar tiempo con ellos si es que dices que…- Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba diciéndole que no me di cuenta de lo que paso después, sus labios tocaron los míos, la verdad es que nunca había besado a nadie y quién hubiera dicho que mi primer beso se lo daría a un apuesto vampiro.

Mis manos temblaban ante el contacto, sentí un escalofrío por los labios fríos de Sasuke pero a la vez los sentía cálidos, creo fue el mejor beso que me hubieran dado, contando el pequeño detalle de que ese era mi primer beso.

No tardó más de treinta segundos cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, me quedé completamente ida y Sasuke parecía respirar un poco agitado.

-Lo siento es que…tenía que comprobar que era lo que pasaba si lo hacía y la verdad es que si no lo hubiera parado a tiempo ya estarías muerta- ¿Ese beso significaba que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos nada más y nada menos que por Sasuke Uchiha?, no me lo podía creer, a pesar de que el ya me había mencionado minutos atrás o tal vez horas que se enamoro de mí la primera vez que me vio fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que efectivamente me había enamorado y lo había hecho de Sasuke Uchiha, un vampiro.

-Está bien, yo…yo también deseaba que eso ocurriera- Le sonreí tímidamente y pude notar como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Estuvimos platicando lo que a mí me parecieron minutos pero fueron horas, podía pasarme toda la vida con él y no sentir el tiempo pasar. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme y me volvió a cargar en su espalda; si iba a hacer eso seguido iba a ser hora de que me avisara para así poder llevar conmigo una bolsa por si ocurría un accidente, lo bueno era que no había comido nada ese día que si no el pobre ya estaría todo manchado.

Me llevó a mi casa, abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero para después pasar el, mi tía estaba con Naruto, Minato y Jiraya, ya se les había hecho costumbre jugar póker los sábados por la noche.

Sasuke me contó que podía leer los pensamientos de la gente menos los míos, lo cual le parecía un poco raro pues no le había pasado con ninguna otra persona; no sabía si sentirme especial por eso o rara, entramos a la cocina dónde normalmente jugaban póker y todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Sí Naruto le conté la verdad, no Minato no le hice nada malo y parece estar satisfecha con eso. Jiraya con respecto a eso…no creo que sea buena idea decirte si Tsunade te enseñara sus pechos. Y Tsunade gracias una vez más por dejarme pasar tiempo con Sakura, no le pasará nada mientras éste conmigo- Alcé una ceja y todos parecieron darse cuenta pues soltaron una carcajada, yo no le veía lo gracioso al asunto, pero si ya todos sabían que Sasuke era un vampiro un tanto especial se me iba a hacer costumbre que el contestará cuando alguien pensaba algo.

Mi tía Tsunade al escuchar que Jiraya quería ver sus pechos le pegó con una fuerza increíble en la cabeza, con razón Jiraya ya me había dicho que yo era como una mini Tsunade. Sasuke se fue despidiéndose de todos y me quedé un rato más viendo como jugaban.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con la verdad, Sakura?- me preguntaba Minato después de repartir las cartas.

-No me molesta, creo hubiera sido mejor saber la verdad desde un principio a mantener todo oculto como lo habían hecho hasta ayer en la noche. Pero si me ocultan otra cosa el primero que pagará las consecuencias será Naruto-

-¿Y por qué yo?- me decía un tanto espantado mi rubio amigo.

-Porque así lo digo yo, cállate y juega. Espero que aquí ningún otro sepa leer mentes porque si lo hace no dudaré en hacer trampa y ganar todo el dinero que están apostando- Los presentes se rieron con una carcajada, podía ser muy dulce pero también podía ser agresiva, así pasaron las horas y finalmente se despidieron los visitantes, me pude ir a la cama tranquila sabiendo que todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas el día de mañana iba a ser normal, si se le puede decir que mi nuevo amigo del cual estaba enamorada y el me correspondía era un guapo y hermoso vampiro.

* * *


	11. Días felices

******__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**  
****Días felices**

A partir de ese día, toda mi vida en Forks como la conocía cambió; Naruto ya no iba por mí todos los días sólo cuando quería hablar o pasar tiempo con Sasuke y Hinata, quien era un poco raro pues nunca habíamos cruzado palabra y cada me veía me sonreía de una forma muy amable como si realmente fuéramos amigas.

Tal vez Sasuke no la dejaba acercarse a mí por miedo a que me pudiera matar, pero a mí no me importaba sí ya convivía con uno podía lidiar con toda una familia de vampiros, por otro lado Sasuke entraba por mi ventana todas las noches cuando Tsunade tenía guardia y se quedaba hasta el otro día, me parecí aun poco extraño pues aunque Sasuke no pudiera dormir le encantaba verme dormida en sus grandes brazos, sentía una extraña fascinación por mí cuando me levantaba y tenía todavía los ojos pegados por la somnolencia y le encantaba verme comer.

-Así es que eso de la fascinación por los tomates ¿no es cierta, verdad?- Le preguntaba mientras comía un asado que me había preparado el hace algunos minutos.

-No, la única cosa roja con la que me alimento es la sangre animal- Me contestaba con sus dos manos apoyadas en su mentón sin dejar de verme como lo hacía, tan penetrante y tan hermosa.

-Pero tuviste que haber comido alguno que otro tomate cuando estabas…vivo, quiero decir, antes- Sonrío de medio lado.

-Sí era lo que más me gustaba, aunque suene extraño, podía pasarme la vida comiendo tomates y no me molestaba- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Sasuke nunca antes me mencionó acerca de su vida como humano, tenía curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que te convertiste en vampiro?- Le pregunté mientras me llevaba un pedazo de asado a la boca.

-Es una historia larga, hace mucho tiempo, al menos unos cien años. Mi familia fue aniquilada, iba llegando de supervisar las tierras que pertenecían a mi familia, cuando pude escuchar unos gritos que provenían de mi casa. Corrí lo más que pude hasta que me topé con la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave por lo que tuve que tirarla a patadas.

Cuando entré a la casa pude ver a mi padre y mi madre en el suelo, grité para que alguien me escuchara y nadie vino a mi ayuda; no sabía quien había sido el culpable y me sentía realmente molesto por lo que había ocurrido mi familia no tenía enemigos y tampoco deudas pendientes pues mis padres eran una familia adinerada. Una voz dentro del cuarto me asustó, me dijo que mi familia era la causante de varias desgracias en el pueblo y que ese también iba a ser mi fin. El atacante me apuñaló con una daga en el estómago y algunos órganos vitales; empecé a ver negro y cuando volví en mí pude encontrarme en otra casa, estaba acostado en una cama blanca, sólo recuerdo las sábanas llenas de restos de sangre. Kakashi se encontraba a mi lado, el sabía que yo iba a morir pronto y me comentó que la única manera en que yo pudiera seguir viviendo era convirtiéndome en un vampiro, accedí pero sólo por el hecho de que volviéndome inmortal podía vengarme del atacante de mi familia.

Le di la indicación de que podía hacerlo y me mordió inundándome con su ponzoña, no puedo explicarte a ciencia cierta cómo se siente convertirte en un vampiro porque cada persona lo pasa diferente, lo único que te puedo decir es que es como si volvieras a renacer-

Su tono de voz no había cambiado, era serio y frío, supuse que él sabía quien había sido la persona que atacó a su familia y no quería dar más detalles al respecto; sentía un poco de pena por Sasuke, pues también me explicó que muchas cosas de tu vida humana no las recuerdas siendo un inmortal; eso que le pasó pudo traumarlo mucho pues era lo único que se acordaba.

Decidí mejor no preguntar acerca de que sí encontró al atacante, pues era demasiado doloroso por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, seguí comiendo y solo sonreí para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver una película, el timbre de la casa sonó y él se paró estando en la puerta en menos de dos segundos, ya se me hacía normal pues siempre sacaba sus poderes de inmortal siempre que estábamos solos. La persona que había tocado era Naruto, vaya eso se podía poner muy interesante, casi nunca los veía juntos y cuando lo hacía sólo se dedicaban unas palabras para luego uno irse y dejar al otro conmigo.

-¿Qué hay, teme?, vine a ver si no necesitaba nada Sakura-chan. Por cierto ¿qué hacen?- Mientras decía eso, los dos caminaban a paso normal, supongo que Sasuke no quería opacar a Naruto con su súper velocidad, el se sentó en medio de Sasuke y mío para empezar a comerse las palomitas que tenía en mis piernas.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, idiota?- Gruñía Sasuke, y es que nosotros nada más nos besábamos pero eso sí, cuando él sabía que era hora de detenerse no había poder humano que lo hiciera entrar en razón para decirle que no me haría daño, como quien dice no habíamos pasado a las ligas mayores, no es que me molestara, al fin de cuentas ya éramos pareja pero sólo lo sabíamos Naruto, él y yo.

Sasuke amenazó a Naruto con descuartizarlo si se le llegaba a ir la lengua, bueno no fue Sasuke en sí…fui yo, a lo que a mi ahora novio le causó mucha gracia pues Naruto se ponía blanco cada que yo lo amenazaba, en el fondo creo que yo le daba más miedo que mi ahora novio.

-No, por eso es que vine. Además hace mucho que no paso tiempo con Sakura-chan, deberías de prestármela un rato, Sasuke, eres demasiado posesivo- Terminando de decir esa frase trono la lengua y movía un poco la cabeza. Me encantaba ver sus peleas, como ya había dicho antes, el tiempo que yo los veía juntos sólo se saludaban, pero había veces en que pasaban unos cuantos minutos conmigo y esas peleas en verdad eran graciosas, siempre llegaban a los golpes y cuando veía que Naruto golpeaba a Sasuke me le iba encima para golpearlo a él.

A Sasuke no le hacían ningún rasguño los golpes de Naruto, pero verme defenderlo hacía que riera más, Naruto siempre salía perdiendo y yo sólo me paraba del piso sacudiéndome las manos y amenazándolo como por milésima vez de que sí volvía a tocar a Sasuke me las iba a pagar.

-Es hora que te vayas, idiota.- Sasuke lo empujaba sin el mayor esfuerzo, ya que yo me había cambiado de lugar para dejar a mi novio en medio.

-No, quiero estar aquí. Además Kakashi me mandó decirte que ya era hora que Sakura visitara a tu familia, Jugo se controló, pasó más tiempo conmigo y dijo algo de que era bueno fomentar los lazos entre Sakura y tus hermanos- Sasuke bufó, ya me había contado algo de que su padre, Kakashi, que en realidad no era su padre más bien fue la persona que lo convirtió pero aún así le gustaba llamarlo de esa manera, quería que sus hermanos compartieran tiempo conmigo. Pero a mí me daba miedo, no por que fueran vampiros sino porque no quería causarles una mala impresión, de todos modos yo era una torpe humana que se caía a cada paso que daba.

-Kakashi…- Gruñó de nuevo.

-¡Ey, teme!, a mí no me gruñas sólo vine a pasar información, tómalo o déjalo pero si lo dejas, ¿me puedo quedar con Sakura-chan?, es que mírala es tan bonita y tan linda con su cabello rosado, parece casi una muñeca de porcelana- Me sonreía con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir y me acariciaba el cabello.

Al parecer Sasuke no se dio cuenta pues si se hubiera dado cuenta ya lo tendría en el suelo suplicando por su vida. Yo sólo atiné a levantar una ceja y cuando mi puño iba a tocar su cabeza para darle como por décima vez en el día un golpe Sasuke habló de pronto.

-Sí, supongo que es tiempo de que mi familia la conozca. ¿Sakura, a qué hora llega Tsunade?- Baje mi puño y lo miré a los ojos algo desconcertada, sabía que Sasuke no quería hacerlo pero si Kakashi lo decía era porque no había nada de qué preocuparse, todavía no conocía al padre de mi novio pero ya lo quería como si fuera mi propio padre.

-No, olvídalo. Ya llegó- Mi ceja se alzó de nuevo, yo no había escuchado ningún ruido hasta que a los pocos segundos mi tía entró por la puerta mojada de pies a cabeza, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y supuse que no se había llevado un paraguas.

-Ya llegué, ¿cómo les fue?; ¿preparaste el asado que te dije, Sasuke?- Mi tía a veces lo veía como cocinero personal, suspiré y le dije que estaba encima de la estufa. Sasuke no dejaba de pensar algo y Naruto habló de pronto.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Si quieres yo iré.- A veces me parecía que también Naruto podía leer los pensamientos aunque no estaba segura, pues él no era un sexy vampiro, bueno lo de sexy tal vez sí, pero estaba segura de que vampiro no era.

Naruto siguió comiendo del tazón de las palomitas viendo un poco embobado la televisión, Sasuke se levantó con cuidado, me tomó de la mano y me levantó. Sabía que iba a hacer algo tonto, siempre que se callaba de pronto y actuaba raro terminaba en una pequeña discusión entre mi tía y el, aunque Tsunade ya lo quería como parte de nuestra pequeña familia, había veces que sus discusiones no parecían acabar.

-Tsunade, hay algo que tengo…tenemos que decirte. Sakura y yo somos novios y estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento para estar con Sakura, hasta que claro, ella decida lo contrario- Mi tía acomodaba su plato frente a ella y se servía un poco de Coca Cola en un vaso, puso sus manos abajo del mentón y sonrío.

-Tienes mi consentimiento, claro, hasta que Sakura decida que ya no quiere estar más contigo. Sí ella decide eso olvídate de nosotras, ¿está claro?- Sasuke sonrío y me beso en la frente.

-Tengo que pedirte una cosa más, mi padre autorizo que Sakura conociera a mi familia, yo deseaba eso tanto como el pero no sabía si mi hermano Jugo estaba listo para poder olerla, Kakashi dice que lo está y por eso ha llegado la hora.- Mi tía pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, luego me explicaría que había pensado mi tía en esos segundos.

-Kakashi me lo comentó hoy en el hospital, te doy mi consentimiento. Me dijo que tenían todo preparado para mañana, espero que la traigas temprano, no me gusta que anden mucho tiempo fuera y menos si es de noche.- Mi tía puede ser exagerada algunas veces, nunca salíamos de la casa y cuando salíamos era para comprarle cervezas, whisky, vodka, cigarros…

Mi cara se tornó algo sarcástica y Sasuke pareció darse cuenta, sólo me besó en la frente acariciándome el cabello y accedió a la petición de Tsunade.

-Naruto nos acompañará, tía. No creo que te tengas que preocupar mucho por mí, de todos modos es mi guardaespaldas, además quiero visitar algunas partes de Forks que aún no he conocido, y me parece que la casa de Sasuke está en las afueras.- Suspiraba mientras decía eso y mi tía alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué paso con que nos íbamos a ir un día después de nuestra llegada?, ¿no estabas tan ansiosa por irte ya?- Y ahí venía la misma cantaleta, desde que conocí a Sasuke no había día en el que no me lo repitiera, rodé los ojos y mi cabeza se fue para atrás.

Mi tía lo decía con afán de molestar y Sasuke sólo río por lo bajo, antes tenía argumentos como "Quiero conocer más el pueblo" ó "Ya hice algunos amigos aquí y no quiero separarme de ellos como lo he hecho otras miles de veces con los que tenía en las diferentes ciudades en las que hemos estado", pero ya se me habían acabado mis argumentos.

Suspiré de nuevo y Sasuke me tomó de la mano.

-Iremos a ver la televisión, Naruto está ahí y creo se acabará mis palomitas. Come como lobo- Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro pero tanto mi tía como mi novio rieron a más no poder.

-¡Los escuché!, ¡Sakura-chan está perdonada!, de ti si me lo esperaba maldito chupasangre, ¿pero de ti vieja Tsunade?- No entendía el por qué de la risa, Sasuke sólo aspiró fuerte soltándome de la mano y corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacía dónde se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, idiota?- Sasuke tomaba del cuello de la camiseta sin mangas a mi rubio amigo, mientras que el ponía cara de miedo.

-Chu… ¿chupasangre?- Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a rojo, la escena era graciosa para mi gusto, creo que para mi tía también le pareció un poco graciosa pues no paraba de reírse.

-Vuelve a decir esa palabra y me desmembraré, tiraré los brazos al mar y tus piernas las cortaré en pedacitos tan pequeños que ni tu padre encontrará rastro de ellas, mientras que a tu tronco y cabeza se las daré de comer a los lobos de tu reserva, ¿me oíste?- Naruto tenía la boca abierta y juraría que casi quería llorar por la amenaza, sabía que Sasuke no lo haría pues a pesar de que siempre mencionaba Naruto la palabra "chupasangre" lo amenazaba de igual modo.

-S…Sí, digo, ¡Sí, te escuché!- Naruto tragaba saliva mientras que Sasuke lo soltaba un poco brusco dejándolo en el sofá.

Antes había pensado formar parte de esa amistad, pero Sasuke era demasiado bruco con Naruto y viceversa, ahora ya dudaba un poco en decir que quería ser amiga de los dos.

Mi novio terminó con la amenaza y me tomó de la mano mientras que mi tía seguía riéndose, podía ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de la risa, Sasuke me llevaba con cuidado al sofá y me sentó, el se puso a mi lado y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, no sentía su corazón latir pero me daba cierta calidez estando ahí, me tomo de la cabeza y me dio su típico beso en la frente.

Giré la cabeza para ver a Naruto y estaba agarrado de las piernas, moviéndose de adelante para atrás con la mirada perdida, esa escena sí que me causo gracia, mi novio podía hacer temblar de frío a mi rubio amigo. Estire la mano para agarrar el control y pude sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Naruto quien me lo pasaba, observe como Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada de odio y alzó la mano que tenía en mi cabeza fingiendo darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, el sólo se asustó y dejó caer el control para seguir con su posición anterior.

Reí un poco más fuerte y Sasuke notó mi reacción, empezó a reír más fuerte que yo mientras que sólo veíamos a Naruto de reojo, esa sonrisa me podía derretir, podía pasarme horas y horas escuchando esa melodiosa sonrisa y no cansarme nunca.

Por fin tuve un poco de pena por Naruto y me solté del agarre de Sasuke, el seguía riendo y nos miraba con cara divertida.

-No te preocupes, Naruto- me acerqué a él hasta poner mi cabeza en su pecho. –Prometo que tu cabeza no se la dará a los lobos de tu reserva, al contrario, la mandaré disecar y la pondré como trofeo, pero aún no decido si ponerla en mi cuarto en el cuarto de Sasuke-

Mi voz sonaba tierna pero con un poco de maldad, Sasuke rió todavía más fuerte mientras que Naruto me veía asustado.

-Quiero que éste en tu cuarto, Sakura-chan. Si se la das al teme…seguro me picará los ojos cuando se acuerde de hacerlo.- Lo bueno que Naruto había entendido mi broma y la continuó, yo sólo asentí seria con la cabeza y volví a colocarme en el pecho de mi novio quien seguía riendo.

-Lo prometo, Naruto.- Mi rubio amigo sonrió y me abrazó de la cintura, así nos quedamos toda la tarde, viendo programas que no tenían sentido y comentando de vez en cuando alguna que otra reacción por parte de los protagonistas de las series de televisión cuando mi novio o yo hacíamos zapping.

Mi tía se había ido a dormir después de que casi se cayera de la risa, dijo que le dolía un poco los músculos por tanto reírse y se subió a su habitación despidiéndose de mi amigo y de mi novio.

Naruto se fue pasadas las doce de la noche a su casa, mientras que mi novio y yo, aunque suene raro, subíamos a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama para abrazar al guapo de Sasuke Uchiha, quien me tarareaba una canción todas las noches para poder dormir, esa noche no fue la excepción y caí profundamente dormida.

Esa noche sentí a Sasuke junto a mí, abrazándome y vagamente pude escuchar que decía algo como "Prometo que no te pasara nada cuando estés conmigo", sabía que no podía pasarme nada, el me protegía en exceso y algunas veces me sobreprotegía. Cuando iba a tropezarme el corría para detener mi caída, en la preparatoria mis amigos y bueno…toda la escuela sabía que yo era novia de Sasuke, y me habían dejado de molestar con invitaciones tontas al estúpido baile de graduación. Me sentía la persona más feliz desde que llegué a Forks, tenía un novio guapo, que aunque no respiraba ni latía su corazón, sabía que si pudiera latería y se sonrojaría por mí; tenía un amigo rubio e hiperactivo al cual podía hacerle muchas cosas o pegarle con toda mi fuerza que algunas veces el mismo llamaba sobrehumana y nunca podía enojarse; tenía a mi tía la cual había cambiado mucho desde que me veía feliz compartiendo tardes junto con mi novio y mi mejor amigo, pero lo más importante era que por primera vez desde que tengo memoria era feliz, no me hacía falta nada y no me sentía sola.


	12. Conociendo a los Uchiha

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**  
****Conociendo a los Uchiha**

Desperté al día siguiente y lo primero que vi como todos los días fue la cara de Sasuke sonriéndome de medio lado, me besó en la frente y dijo que pasaría por mí en 10 minutos, salió por la ventana y supuse que llegaría a su casa corriendo para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir por su Volvo.

Me bañé, cambié y desayuné, mi tía me sonreía desde la puerta de nuestra casa y Sasuke me llevaba de la mano hacía el coche, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera verde, mi cabello lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo, mientras que el iba igual que yo; no sé cómo le hacía que muchas veces coincidíamos en la forma o color de la vestimenta eso me hubiera parecido algo tonto hace algunos meses pero hoy me causaba risa y algo de ternura.

Nos subimos a su Volvo y estábamos rumbo a su casa, yo estaba nerviosa en no gustarle a su familia, ya me había explicado que ellos sabían mucho de mí ya que él se la pasaba hablando de lo grandiosa que era, pero yo no me veía de tal modo.

-¿Crees que les guste?- Le decía como por novena vez desde que salimos de mi casa.

-Les gustarás, Sakura, y si eso no pasa me encargaré de hacerles ver su suerte- Me observo por unos minutos y notó mi nerviosismo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sabía que él podía escucharlo.

-Estarás bien, Sakura. Todo estará bien- Tomó mi mano izquierda y la beso, pude sentir un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Llegamos, no te preocupe son pasará nada.- Suspiré y espere a que me abriera la puerta de su coche, la abrió en unos cuantos segundos y me tomo de la mano.

La casa era realmente bonita por fuera, no me hubiera imaginado que algún vampiro viviera en esa casa, tenía un jardín enorme y junto a éste había un río, la casa era de tres pisos, algo grande para gente que no era humana. Entramos a la casa y pude ver como Sasuke sonreía de medio lado, había una sala de estar con un piano del lado derecho, más adelante se encontraba la sala y el comedor.

La cocina era algo grande, una vez más era algo raro para mí ver esa escena, se encontraba Hinata y la que parecía ser Kurenai, la madre de Sasuke, platicando y riendo, ellas preparaban lo que debía ser el desayuno, mientras que Kakashi leía un periódico en la barra de la mesa y comentaba algunas cosas de la plática que tenían Kurenai y Hinata.

-Padres, ¿dónde se encuentran Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin?- Kakashi levantó la vista y sonrió al verme, Kurenai se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de cocina mientras que Hinata caminaba casi bailando para ponerse de frente de mí para saludarme con una sonrisa amable.

Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin bajaban las escaleras como si Sasuke los hubiera invocado, la familia se paro en fila delante de mí y se presentaron cada uno sonriéndome.

-Hola, Sakura. Me llamo Kurenai, soy la madre adoptiva de Sasuke, nos ha platicado mucho de ti- Me abrazaba y hablaba con una voz muy maternal, notaba como todos la respetaban al igual que respetaban a Kakashi.

-Ya nos habíamos conocido en el hospital, pero es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa. No era justo dejarte de lado ahora que perteneces a la familia por ser novia de Sasuke- Kakashi me abrazaba al igual que lo hizo Kurenai y le daba unas palmadas al hombro a Sasuke, el no quitaba su sonrisa de medio lado. Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

-¡Hola, Sakura!, por fin Sasuke deja que hablemos contigo, no sabes cómo le he rogado a él y a Na…Naruto-kun para poder hablarte, seguro que seremos buenas amigas- Me causo un poco de gracia ya que Hinata hablaba con fluidez pero cuando dijo el nombre de mi rubio amigo se ponía un poco nerviosa, si pudiera sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho en seguida. Me abrazó muy amigablemente y besó mi mejilla.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura, vaya, Sasuke no para de hablar de ti, Sakura respira, Sakura tiene corazón que late, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- Suigetsu reía y me parecía un poco gracioso, ya que de lejos daba un poco de miedo pero en realidad era una persona muy amable y podía decirse que hasta graciosa.

-Hola, Sakura- levantaba la mano Jugo, a decir verdad él era el que parecía ser más amigable de todos aparte de Hinata, pero Sasuke me había contado que no podía controlarse mucho al oler sangre humana, así es que yo respondí el saludo con la mano con una tímida sonrisa.

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, es una simple humana. Si, Sasuke está enamorado ¿y qué?, ella nos traerá muchos problemas a la familia, y sí Sasuke voy a decirle el apodo que le puse, no me lo impedirás- habló Karin de pronto, desde que bajo las escaleras tenía una cara de fastidio que ni ella podía contra ella.

No sabía mucho de Karin, Sasuke nunca hablaba de ella, parecía como si no existiera, creo que tenía algunos problemas de convivencia pero no me importaba pues si toda la familia me había aceptado era porque seguramente Karin no lo hacía por los problemas que tenía con Sasuke.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Karin. Y vuelves a mencionar o tan siquiera pensar el apodo y aunque Suigetsu te proteja, juro que te mataré- Suigetsu sólo movió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y los demás rieron bajo, Karin hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió hablando.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Sasuke. Pero tampoco sé porque se empeñan en hacerla sentir como si no conviviera con unos vampiros que en cualquier momento pueden matarla, seguro la pelo de chicle es masoquista o quiere morir joven por eso vino- ¿Pelo de chicle?, se me hacía familiar el apodo. Sasuke gruño y Kakashi sólo alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, al parecer eso era de todos los días pero ninguno le hacía nada al otro seguramente porque se habían tomado cariño.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Sakura. Te hemos preparado el desayuno.- Kurenai de nuevo hablaba con su voz maternal.

-Sakura desayunó con su tía. No hace falta que te molestes Kurenai, pero puede comer aquí.- Sasuke después de dedicarle una mirada de odio a Karin volteaba a ver a su madre, cambiaba de facciones muy rápido apenas me acostumbraba a la mirada de odio y en segundos cambiaba a una mirada llena de cariño.

-¡Oh, bien!, bueno de todos modos empezaremos a preparar la comida, Hinata, Jugo, ¿me ayudarían?- Los dos hermanos la miraron con una sonrisa en la cara y entraron a la cocina, Kakashi se despidió con una mano entrando de nuevo tras ellos y comentando acerca de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar.

Suigetsu me veía algo divertido cruzado de brazos y recargado en una pared, mientras que Karin y Sasuke seguían con sus miradas de odio.

-Vamos, Sakura, te enseñaré la casa. Y de ésta no te libras Karin, no cantes aún victoria.- Sasuke me jalaba lo necesario para poder seguirle el paso, escuché que Suigetsu decía algo pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía descifrar lo que decía, subimos unas escaleras y me enseñó toda la casa.

Era una casa común y corriente pero tenía muchas ventanas, las habitaciones contaban con todo lo necesario pero sólo había cama en la habitación que se suponía que era de Kakashi y Kurenai y otra en la de Suigetsu y Karin, tenía una vaga idea del por qué pero no me atreví a preguntar, con oídos tan agudos como los de los vampiros seguro Suigetsu estaría burlándose de mí por un largo tiempo.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿en el patio de atrás no tienes ningún sembradío de tomates o algún ataúd?- Sasuke rió mientras entrabamos a lo que era su habitación.

-No, Sakura, te dije que eso de los tomates era un chiste que tengo de mi vida humana y eso de los ataúdes es un mito, aunque si quieres puedo comprar uno y ponerlo aquí en mi habitación para que cuando vengas pueda salir de él, también puedo agregar una capa y unos colmillos, ¿te parece?- Ok, noté su sarcasmo. No muchas veces lo hacía pero cuando lo hacía llegaba a exasperarme un poco.

Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con el pero sentía que habían sido siglos desde que estábamos juntos, definitivamente era la persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mis días, aunque estaba pensando muy seriamente en decirle que me convirtiera en uno de ellos, Sasuke me platicó alguna vez que Hinata había visto una visión en la cual yo era una de ellos, pero también me contó que había visto a Sasuke morderme para beber de mi sangre cuando llegue hace cinco años a Forks.

Eso no había pasado, ya que las visiones que tenía Hinata cambiaban conforme la persona que era parte de ellas cambiaba el curso de las cosas, pero yo quería ser un vampiro y no me iba a detener hasta lograr mi cometido.

-Oye, Sasuke y Kakashi, ¿cómo fue que se convirtió en un vampiro?- Me sentaba en un gran sillón que tenía para el acomodarse a mi lado y verme a los ojos.

-Eso sucedió hace como doscientos años, el padre de Kakashi seguía las leyes de la aldea muy estrictamente, el debía de proteger a los aldeanos a toda costa pero un día unos vampiros que pasaban por la aldea pasaron y arrasaron con la mayoría de los aldeanos. El padre de Kakashi se sintió vació pues su vida no tenía sentido, no había logrado salvar a todas esas personas y terminó suicidándose; Kakashi decidió que la mejor forma de vengar a su padre era buscando a los vampiros que habían condenado a su pueblo y enfrentarlos, pero no sabía cómo ya que somos indestructibles.-

-¿Son indestructibles?, ¿no pueden morir con nada, el ajo ni el agua bendita sirven?- Mi pregunta era inocente y tonta, no sabía mucho de los vampiros a lo que Sasuke rió.

-Esos son mitos, tenemos un punto débil y ese es desmembrarnos y cortándonos para luego quemarnos. Algo feo de ver, así como lo es vernos alimentarnos, por eso no accedí a llevarte cuando fuimos de caza y Naruto tuvo que cuidarte, ¿recuerdas?-

Oh, sí que lo recordaba, ese maldito Naruto me puso a jugar con él un videojuego estúpido que se trataba de matar zombis, decía que Sasuke parecía uno y les disparaba con una pequeña pistola que tenía el videojuego en la cabeza gritando "¡Muere, maldito chupasangre!", ese día me había enojado bastante con Naruto y no tuve más remedio que pegarle en la cabeza.

Era mejor que Sasuke no supiera los detalles sino probablemente lo hubiera matado en cuanto llegó. Sólo sonreí y continuó con su relato.

-Kakashi encontró a los que habían causado la desgracia en su pueblo y uno de ellos lo mordió, anduvo vagando por unos cuantos años hasta que se dio cuenta que podía sobrevivir con sangre animal y bueno no los culpaba por haberlo convertido en un vampiro, él sabía que ese era su destino y desistió de la venganza. Eso es lo que nos ha enseñado a nosotros y seguimos su ejemplo, se podría decir que somos civilizados. El primero en unírsele fui yo, ya te conté la historia, me pidió que no buscara más la venganza pero aún tengo mis dudas sobre eso, la segunda que se nos unió fue Kurenai.

Ella tenía un prometido el cual dice su nombre era Asuma, dice que su prometido murió protegiéndola de unos agresores, ella estaba embarazada y tuvo al bebé esa misma noche. El bebé nació muerto y ella se deprimió mucho, estuvo vagando toda la noche pero estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre y decidió suicidarse, se aventó de un puente y Kakashi la encontró medio muerta. La convirtió en vampiro y bueno, desde ese entonces se enamoraron y me adoptaron como a su hijo. No me quejo me tratan bien, no me pegan y me alimentan de sangre fresca siempre que lo necesito, por cierto…ahora estoy hambriento y me parece que tengo una presa muy fácil de atrapar justo en mis brazos- Reía un tanto diabólico, y yo sólo reí más fuerte, acercó su boca a mi cuello lentamente y yo sólo cerré los ojos.

-Hazlo- Mi voz sonaba segura y él lo sabía.

-Hazlo, Sasuke-kun. Es lo que más deseo.- Cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello sólo me beso.

-No podría hacerlo, Sakura. No quiero condenarte a una vida inmortal dónde no puedes dormir, comer, ser humana. No podría.- Me lo decía bajo y yo sólo me estremecí, podía provocarme muchas cosas.

Entraron Jugo y Hinata, él la traía en su espalda cargándola y reían al ver la escena.

-Vamos, hermano. Si vas a comer comparte un poco- Sasuke estaba arriba de mi pero cuidando de no aplastarme, se paró lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y cuando observó a sus hermanos que no paraban de reír, gruñó.

-No dejaré que la toquen, es mi presa…- Sasuke se levantó por completo y empezó a reír jugando con sus hermanos por ver quién podía tocarme primero, era gracioso verlos, sabía que no harían nada pues lo tenía a él para protegerme pero quien viera la escena diría que en verdad yo iba a ser comida de unos vampiros adolescentes hambrientos.

Hinata se separó de Jugo y Sasuke quien seguía jugando y me sonrió acercándose a mí.

-Sabes, Sakura, creo que haces muy feliz a mi hermano. No te preocupes por lo que diga Karin, sólo está un poco celosa de que ya no es el centro de atención de la familia, si es que alguna vez lo fue.- Le sonríe y decidí que era momento de preguntarle acerca de mi rubio amigo, el había dicho que no eran novios ni nada por el estilo pero intuía que algo se traían entre manos.

-Hinata, veras, ¿cómo empezar?...tengo que preguntarte algo- Ella me sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, bueno no sabes, pero ahora ya lo sabes- Le sonreí y ella siguió con su sonrisa amable.

-Naruto y tú, ¿son pareja?; es decir, ¿son novios o algo por el estilo?- Dejé de escuchar a Sasuke y a Jugo jugar en el suelo y Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, Sasuke se paró en seco y Jugo prefirió dar unos pasos para atrás, de repente apareció Suigetsu en la puerta con su típica cara sonriente y los brazos cruzados.

-Esto va a estar bueno, Jugo. Trae las palomitas- Eso era sarcasmo, no podían comer, Suigetsu a veces llegaba a ser un poco tonto.

-Sakura, nunca me he enojado contigo, pero si vuelves a preguntar esa tontería lo haré.- Sasuke hablaba un poco enojado, más bien demasiado, era como si Naruto se encontrará en ese lugar y por alguna razón habíamos cambiado papeles.

-No, Sasuke, está bien, ella no sabe- ¿Qué no sé?, ¿por qué se puso tan nerviosa por mi pregunta?, yo sólo quería ver a mi rubio amigo feliz.

Sasuke suspiro y la miró a los ojos, después me miró a mí con cara de arrepentimiento y me abrazaba dándome un beso en la frente.

-Perdóname, Sakura, cuando escuchó en una misma frase Hinata y Naruto no puedo evitar molestarme- Suspiró y siguió abrazándome.

-No Jugo, terminó la diversión, pensé que se iba aponer más interesante, detén el horno de microondas ya no ocuparemos las palomitas.- Me empezaba a sacar de quicio Suigetsu y sólo rodé los ojos.

Kurenai me habló para comer, ¿tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo?, Sasuke me acompañó a la cocina y al parecer a ninguno de los Uchiha les llamaba tanto la atención como a Sasuke quien me observó comer todo el tiempo.

Después de eso Kakashi dijo que era hora de la diversión, yo me preguntaba en que se podían divertir los vampiros pero Sasuke me dijo al oído que eso estaba a punto de comprobarlo.


	13. No todo es juego

**Hola!!, no se me olvidó actualizarlo hoy!! y bueno como les digo siempre es un crossover entre Twilight y Naruto, así es que si ven algo raro como lo de los kimonos, fiesta japonesa o alguna otra cosa que se salga de contexto de la historia original es por lo mismo, va??  
Y bueno, desde aquí empieza a cambiar un poco la historia original, cambia la manera en como cuenta Sasuke que fue convertido en un vampiro y las personas que están metidas en eso, como repito es para ligar las dos historias y bueno ojalá que tengan preguntas, dudas o comentarios y e los digan, así como he dicho antes no me gusta poner los reviews aquí por eso se los contesto por aparte, espero que les guste éste capítulo, cuídense mucho!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**No todo es un juego**

Salíamos al patio trasero de la casa y pude ver un campo que parecía ser de beisbol o algo por el estilo, Kurenai tomó mi mano y me explicó que los domingos jugaban un poco beisbol, Sasuke sacó su gorra y se la puso mientras que Suigetsu jugaba con el bat y Karin intentaba tirar a Jugo al piso, Hinata bromeaba con Kakashi.

Kurenai levantó la voz un poco para que pudiera empezar el juego, todos la obedecieron pero no sin antes ver venir hacía mí a Sasuke para darme un beso en los labios, le sonreí y regresó de nuevo a su posición.

El juego comenzó pero podía ver el cielo algo nublado, todos corrían con gracia y velocidad aunque Hinata y Karin eran otra cosa, parecían hadas que apenas si tocaban el suelo, las dos en verdad eran hermosas y me daba un poco de celos que Sasuke le pusiera más atención a Hinata que a mí aunque bueno, estaban jugando y yo no era parte del juego; no me gustaba jugar y mucho menos contra unos vampiros que podían ganarme en un dos por tres.

Kurenai reía ante las tonterías que hacía Suigetsu quien por no dejar que Jugo alcanzara la pelota se ponía en su camino para esquivarlo, mientras que Sasuke corría para poder hacer un home run.

-Escuché que preguntaste acerca de la relación que tenía Hinata con Naruto, Sakura- Kurenai me volteaba a ver aún divertida, mientras que yo ya había aprendido mi lección de no preguntar más acerca del tema, no quería ver a Sasuke enojado.

-Es normal que Sasuke se ponga así, quiere mucho a Hinata y no dejaría que tuviera algún tipo de relación con Naruto. Aunque a veces se la pasa en nuestra casa comiendo todo lo que hay en el refrigerador, por eso hay bastante comida como para alimentar a un ejército- Me preguntaba que hacía ahí Naruto si Jugo era incapaz de tolerar la sangre humana, de todos modos mi rubio amigo era humano, tal vez cuando el llegaba a la casa de los Uchiha, Jugo tenía que irse o algo por el estilo.

-Hacen bonita pareja, los he visto en la salida de la preparatoria y creo que Hinata siente algo por el- Trataba de hablar lo más bajo que podía para que no me escuchara Sasuke pero sabía que de todos modos eso iba a ser imposible.

-¡Oh, sí!, si siente algo por Naruto. Pero Sasuke se los advirtió hace tiempo, teme que…- Kurenai se vio interrumpida por las caras de su familia quien se nos acercaban despacio, Sasuke corrió hacía mi y sólo me abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Kurenai preguntaba algo exaltada pues las caras de los demás no era lo que esperaba para estar hablando de Naruto y Hinata, al contrario parecían algo sombrías y enojadas, algo había pasado y estaba por enterarme.

-Itachi está de vuelta, tenemos que proteger a Sakura, somos una familia y tenemos que protegernos unos a los otros- Kakashi hablaba viendo a los ojos a Kurenai, ¿de qué me tenían que proteger?, es decir sí estaba con una familia de vampiros y no me habían hecho algún daño todavía.

-Itachi viene por mí y lo sé, no dejaré que le haga daño a Sakura- Mi novio me abrazaba y sus hermanos lo veían en silencio.

-No importa, Hinata. Sé que no es tú culpa, no lo viste venir- Se dirigía hacia Hinata quien no abrió la boca para nada pero seguramente ella se culpaba de que Itachi viniera, pero ¿quién era Itachi?

De pronto volteé la cabeza y pude ver a alguien sumamente parecido a Sasuke, sólo que tenía los ojos rojos al igual que sus dos acompañantes, uno era un hombre de cabello naranja con percings alrededor de la nariz, vestía una capa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y unas botas negras. Del otro lado de Itachi se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul con lo que parecía ser un percing debajo del labio, llevaba una flor en la cabeza agarrando su pequeña coleta y su ropa era casi igual que la del otro tipo, sólo que ella llevaba unos shorts debajo de la capa y una blusa que le llegaba arriba del ombligo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, hermanito- se dirigía el que parecía ser Itachi a mi novio, el sólo gruñó.

-Veo que tienes preparada la cena de bienvenida, eso me agrada, tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas- Me veía con esos ojos rojos que hacían que me estremeciera de miedo.

-Itachi, ella jamás será tu cena. Sí le haces algo olvidaré que tengo principios y cumpliré mi venganza- Entonces él era el hermano el cual mató a toda su familia hace cien años. Sasuke me apretó más hacia su cuerpo pero sólo vi que Kakashi le hacía una señal con la cabeza, me agarró y me subió a su espalda para empezar a correr.

Llegamos al jeep de Suigetsu y nos subimos.

-El era mi hermano Itachi, no sabía que se había convertido en un vampiro hasta que salió de la oscuridad que llenaba la casa, sus ojos eran rojos y ansiaba mi sangre corrí lo más que pude pero me alcanzó, no pudo morderme pero me golpeó casi hasta matarme- Mientras me lo decía sus ojos veían al vacío, llegamos a mi casa y Naruto se encontraba ahí, como por arte de magia el parecía estar del mismo modo que Sasuke, con la misma cara de preocupación y un poco afligido.

-Lo supe, Sasuke. Tenemos que sacar a Sakura cuanto antes de Forks para que Itachi no la vea, Tsunade ya lo sabe y está un poco enojada…pero eso no lo podíamos ver venir, entiéndela por favor- Nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa, yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero sabía que ese tal Itachi era una amenaza, ¿y si le hacía algo a mi tía?; o peor aún ¿y si mataba a Sasuke?

-Lo sé, Naruto. Sakura, entra a la casa y saca lo necesario, pasaras algunos días fuera de éste pueblo, yo hablaré con tu tía- Subí rápido las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, pude escuche a mi tía gritándome una sarta de palabrotas y pidiendo que bajara en ese instante para explicarle lo sucedido, pero ¿qué le podía explicar si yo misma no lo sabía?

-Lo siento mucho, Tsunade, no lo veíamos venir, Hinata no lo sabía y te pido que disculpes a mí familia. Será mejor que vayas a la reserva de Konoha para que Jiraya y Minato te cuiden en la ausencia de Sakura- Escuché parada en las escaleras mientras salía del baño para recoger lo que iba a necesitar, y pensar que hace cinco años estaba en la misma situación pero mi depredador iba a ser Sasuke.

-Jiraya viene en camino, les conté todo lo que sabía de Itachi y accedieron a cuidarte, no es seguro que Sakura vaya para allá, iré con Sasuke si es necesario- Naruto hablaba tranquilo y con calma en la voz, de pronto sentí detrás de mí a Sasuke, me preguntaba si estaba bien y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Recogimos mis cosas y bajé las escaleras agarrada de la mano de mi novio, mi tía seguía como loca golpeando la mesa y mi rubio amigo sólo la veía. El timbre sonó y Sasuke dijo que era Jiraya quien tocaba, trató de tranquilizar a mi tía quien me abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A lo mejor ésta es la última vez que nos veamos, Sakura. Espero que no te pase nada grave y si te pasa yo misma mataré al Uchiha- Me besó en la frente mientras terminaba sus palabras muy bajo como para que nadie de los presentes escuchara, pero estaba claro que Sasuke lo había oído.

Mi tía se fue con Jiraya en la vieja camioneta de Naruto, mientras que mi novio subía mi maleta al jeep de Suigetsu y nos subíamos los tres.

El camino fue callado para mi gusto, sabía que el peligro estaba tras de mí, pero no entendía como Naruto iba a acompañarnos, entramos por el camino que llevaba a la casa de mi novio y se estacionó.

Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos y cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta pudimos ver al hombre pelirrojo de percings que acompañaba a Itachi platicando algo inaudible para mis oídos.

Naruto y Sasuke gruñeron cuando lo vieron.

-Sólo vine a avisar que Itachi es muy peligroso, hemos estado vagando junto con Konan por muchos años, y sólo quiero que sepan que no estoy de su parte. El quiere a Sakura porque se pudo dar cuenta como la protegías y lo menos que quiere es que tú seas feliz, Sasuke. Me retiro y espero que puedan lidiar con el problema- Salió por la puerta pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a mi rubio amigo.

Karin y Suigetsu esperaban en el gran estacionamiento de la casa, mientras que Hinata y Jugo alistaban los coches. Sasuke les daba unas prendas mías a Kurenai y Karin para que esparcieran mi olor por todos los lugares estratégicos que ya habían planeado ellos pero aún yo no sabía, supongo que Sasuke había escuchado sus planes en su mente.

-Yo no tengo por qué ponerme la ropa de esa pelos de chicle, se los dije que iba a causar problemas a la familia, por mí que la maten- Aventaba una sudadera que anteriormente traía pues Sasuke me pidió que me cambiara la ropa.

-Esto es un problema de Sasuke que se convirtió en el de nosotros, y la vamos a proteger quieras o no, somos una familia y por eso hemos creado los lazos. Naruto nos ayudará y creo que su familia estará de nuestra parte sólo para lidiar con este problema- Kakashi hablaba muy seriamente con Karin mientras que ella resoplaba, no es que Kakashi impusiera exactamente al contrario, se veía igual de guapo que los demás miembros de su familia, pero si tratar de dar órdenes era todos los Uchiha le hacían caso.

-Ven, perrito. Te daré tu hueso si te portas bien- Suigetsu reía ante el comentario que había hecho y suponía que se lo decía a mi rubio amigo aunque no sabía exactamente el por qué, tal vez por las extrañas marcas que tenía en las mejillas que en verdad lo hacían ver como un perro o tal vez un zorro.

Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa y le contestó.

-No es tiempo para bromas, chupasangre, es hora de sacar a Sakura de Forks, me parece que iremos Hinata y yo con ella, ¿no es cierto?- ¿De qué me perdí?, nunca dijeron el plan en voz alta, tal vez se lo comunicó alguien por teléfono o algo por el estilo, pues yo no sabía de que se traba.

Kakashi, Jugo y Suigetsu se subieron a una camioneta que parecía ser del primero, mientras que Sasuke me subía con cuidado al jeep que pertenecía a Suigetsu pero ahora lo manejaba Naruto, Hinata iba en el asiento de copiloto.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Te prometo que no te pasara nada, te amo y te juro que daría mi vida por protegerte.- Sasuke me daba un beso en los labios y me veía a los ojos, yo estaba a punto de llorar cuando Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero sí ni tú corazón late!, ¿cómo quieres dar tu vida por protegerla?, te juro que cada vez estás más tonto de lo que eras, teme- Suigetsu rió ante el comentario mientras pasaba por un lado de la camioneta ya que estaba acomodando unas cosas.

-Buena esa, perrito. Recuérdame darte un premio cuando pase todo esto- Chocaban los puños en el aire mientras que Sasuke gruñía.

-No es tiempo para pelear, Naruto ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás, Sasuke tienes que ir con Kurenai y Karin para despistar a Itachi- Kakashi por fin había puesto orden, había entendido el sarcasmo de aquellas palabras que me dedicó Sasuke, y era realmente romántico eso quería decir que si fuera humano daría su vida por protegerme, pero tenía que hablar mi estúpido amigo para arruinar el momento, tengo que recordar que cuando el éste enamorado haga lo mismo para vengar a mi novio.

Salimos hacia un rumbo desconocido, la verdad no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos pues yo estaba llorando, mis lágrimas sólo caían pero no emitía ningún sonido, al parecer Hinata se dio cuenta pero no quiso mencionar nada. Esperaba volver a ver a Sasuke, no quería que su estúpida venganza nos separara, pero también quería que todo esto se terminara, sí ser parte de una familia de vampiros conllevaba a esto me iba a tener que estar acostumbrando.

-Na…Naruto-kun, yo…- Hinata rompió el silencio que inundaba el jeep, pero mi rubio amigo la interrumpió a ella.

-Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé. Es demasiado complicado, yo tampoco puedo y no sabemos el por qué.- ¿Qué no podía hacer?, eso estaba cada vez más raro, era como si Naruto pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Hinata, no le presté atención y seguí con mis pensamientos, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Sasuke pero llegó un momento en el que mi cabeza dolía demasiado por tanto pensar tuve que dormirme para quitarme el dolor.

Cuando desperté, nos encontrábamos en una habitación de hotel algo lujoso para mi gusto, al parecer eran como las doce de la noche, estaba oscuro en la habitación y no veía nada hacía afuera ya que las luces de la ciudad o pueblo en el que estábamos en esos momentos se encontraban apagadas.

Mi rubio amigo dormía y podía escucharlo roncar, mientras que Hinata veía la televisión pero se notaba ausente.

-Sakura-chan, despertaste. Aún no he sabido noticias de mis hermanos, al parecer lo siguen cazando pero no han dado con el paradero ni de Itachi ni de Konan- Hinata pareció leer mi rostro de preocupación por lo que me quiso calmar diciendo que no había habido ningún reporte por parte de Sasuke o su familia.

Me mandó a dormir pero no podía, sabía que tenía que estar despierta por si algo pasaba, Hinata no se veía lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con un vampiro y mucho menos con dos, la cosa era así Hinata, que era vampiro se encontraba con dos humanos y dos vampiros nos perseguían para beber de mi sangre, supongo que en éste caso ninguno de los tres saldríamos con vida, aunque aún me preguntó por qué Kakashi había mandado a Naruto con nosotras, si era un simple humano como yo.

Naruto despertó de pronto aún con los ojos rojos y tallándoselos, nunca se despertaba de mal humor pero ese día fue diferente, pude verlo un poco molesto por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Ya habló el teme?- Hinata movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¡Maldito día en el que el maldito Itachi va al maldito Forks y ve a Sakura-chan!, si Sasuke no siguiera con su maldita venganza yo mismo lo mataría- Gruñía mientras golpeaba la mesa que estaba frente a él.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho, Naruto; es un vampiro y tu eres como yo, somos sus presas, será mejor dejarle el asunto a los profesionales- Trataba de sonar algo sarcástica pero el miedo en mí me invadía cada segundo que pasaba, si Naruto se ponía a dar de gritos ¿cómo querían que me calmara?, Hinata puso una media sonrisa en sus labios y palmeó la rodilla de Naruto tratando de calmarlo.

-Todo estará bien, Naruto-kun- De pronto su mirada se perdió y Naruto sólo la veía con curiosidad, supuse que se trataba de una visión de las que ella tenía, Sasuke y ame había contado cómo reaccionaba cuando tenía una. El celular de Hinata sonó y Naruto contestó.

-Sí, estamos en Seattle…No lo creo Sasuke, no es tiempo…Sigue asustada…Está junto a mí y bueno, Hinata tiene una visión ahora…Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso- Me pasó el teléfono y le contesté.

-¡Sasuke!, que bueno que estás bien; ¿aún no lo han atrapado?- Mi voz sonaba con un poco de alivio y también intentaba que Sasuke no se preocupara por mí.

-No lo hemos atrapado, se desvió pero podría pensar hacia dónde se dirige. Iré para Seattle, no te preocupes, Sakura, todo saldrá bien. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke.- Me colgó y al fin pude respirar tranquila, pasara lo que pasara el venía de camino hacía donde estaba así me sentía más fuerte junto a él a mi lado.

-Hinata, ¿cómo es que tienes visiones?- Le preguntaba con algo de duda, no sabía como un vampiro pudiera tener esas capacidades y también lo hice para no pensar en mi destino…podía morir en cualquier segundo y quería tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

-Fue Pain, ya lo conocía antes una vez que fue a Forks. Pasó por la reserva de Konoha y bueno… escuché unos quejidos de un animal, parecían como aullidos, corrí para ver de qué se trataba pero Pain se puso en mi camino, lo demás es historia. Kakashi fue en mi auxilio y me convirtió, la verdad es que yo tampoco sé por qué tengo las visiones, Kakashi dice que tal vez es porque en mi vida como humana sabía cuando las cosas iban a pasar-

-¿Vivías en Forks en tu vida como humana?-

-No, vine de vacaciones con mi padre. No supe que fue lo que les pasó después de que fui convertida-

Quería seguirle preguntando pero no podía mi mente iba y venía de un lugar a otro, estaba preocupada por Sasuke, preocupada porque no lo volviera a ver jamás pero la voz de Naruto interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata tuvo una visión acerca de una casa abandonada, tal parece que hay una foto tuya en alguna parte, la casa está pintada de color blanco y el piso es de madera, ¿era la casa dónde viviste alguna vez con la vieja Tsunade?- Naruto tenía las manos en su barbilla mientras que decía eso, trataba de recordar pero la verdad es que nos habíamos cambiado tantas veces de casa que y todas las decoraba igual, que la verdad no me decía nada eso.

-Es una casa que tiene un jardín trasero, está algo retirada de las demás casas y junto hay un árbol muy grande, al parecer Itachi se encuentra allá- Ahora lo recordaba, mientras estuvimos cambiándonos de casa esos cinco años, mi tía había comprado esa casa, ella dijo que podía necesitarla algún día por lo que dejó algunas cosas ahí, tanto muebles como ropa.

-Seguramente ese bastardo te estuvo siguiendo todo ese tiempo, el se enteró que Sasuke tenía una debilidad por la sangre y esa eras tú, tuvo que haberte encontrado de alguna manera y cuando por fin fue su oportunidad de matar lo que más quiere su hermano no dudo en seguir nuestro rastro y ubicar la casa más cercana dónde habitaste y eso es aquí en Seattle.- Naruto estuvo pensativo por unos momentos se levantó y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a mi antigua casa para enfrentar al famoso Itachi.


	14. Sasuke se enfrenta con Itachi

**Hola!!, pues hoy actualizo un día antes es que qué creen... sólo es éste capítulo y uno más y se acaba la saga de Twilight, lo que no sé es si poner aquí mismo la saga de New Moon o hacerlo en otro fic, si lo hago aquí el viernes subiré el último capítulo de éta saga y la primera parte de la otra pero si es en otro tema o fic como lo quieran llamar, me esperaré hasta el lunes para subir el primer capítulo de la saga de New Moon.**

**Espero que me digan como lo quieren, yo prefiero ponerlo aquí mismo pero mandanme reviews para decirme va?? Cuídense y espero les guste el capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Sasuke se enfrenta con Itachi**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y nos dirigíamos a la casa la cuál le pertenecía a mi tía, yo le daba las indicaciones a Naruto mientras que Hinata trataba de concentrarse en tener otra visión, sabía que no podía ocurrir tan rápido pues ella las tiene conforme pasa el curso de las cosas, pero por alguna razón desde que tuvo esa visión estaba callada, como si algo le preocupara y al parecer Naruto lo sabía, no lo iban a decir en voz alta pero sabía que algo malo ocurriría.

-Llegamos, aquí es.- Naruto se detenía en la entrada de la casa, mientras que me ayudaba a bajar, Hinata seguía callada y yo pensando en lo que pudiera ocurrir, tal vez Naruto tuviera razón y si yo fuera a ponerme frente a frente con Itachi las cosas se arreglaría, yo si iba a dar mi vida por proteger a Sasuke, literalmente.

-Tardaste en llegar, teme- Giré la cabeza rápido para ver una sombra que salía detrás del árbol que se encontraba junto a la casa.

-Tuve cosas que hacer. Suigetsu y Jugo están inspeccionando el área- Venía hacía mi directamente, parecía como si no lo hubiera visto en años aunque sólo hubieran sido unas horas ya lo extrañaba demasiado, corrí hacía él para abrazarlo y mis lagrimas salieron involuntariamente, a veces podía ser demasiado llorona para mi gusto pero la verdad es que no me importaba.

Me abrazó y acarició mi cabello para besarme en la cabeza.

-Te extrañé, pero en verdad eres molesta- Fue lo único que me dijo para luego sonreír de medio lado, en verdad me sentía protegida con tan solo sentirlo cerca.

-¡Vaya, hermanito!, pensaba que eso que tenías con la chica era pura obsesión pero ya veo que eres demasiado débil de sentimientos todavía- La voz resonó en mi cabeza, aún no podía procesar el hecho de que estuviera con Sasuke abrazándolo cuando la voz de Itachi nos interrumpía.

-¿Y te llamas su hermano?, pensaría que yo soy más hermano que tú y eso que no compartimos un lazo de sangre, en verdad que eres una basura Itachi- Pude ver como Naruto apartaba a Hinata y se paraba frente a nosotros como impidiendo el paso de Itachi.

-Tú debes ser Naruto, he visto que protegías a Sakura, pero vaya no pensé que su guardaespaldas fuera un asqueroso perro- Y dale con eso del perro, tan sólo tiene unas marcas raras en sus mejillas, no es para tanto.

-Sakura, quédate aquí. Ustedes no la dejen ir por más que quiera- Suigetsu y Jugo llegaron más rápido de lo que Itachi había hablado, me sujetaban uno de cada brazo pero sin llegar a lastimarme, Sasuke se paraba junto a Naruto y me prometía que todo iba a salir bien.

De pronto pude ver como Itachi empujaba a Sasuke tanto que rompía parte de la estructura de la casa.

-¿Estás seguro de que Sasuke no necesitará ayuda?- Preguntaba Jugo mientras me sujetaba de un brazo un poco sin fuerza pero lo suficiente para no dejarme ir con Sasuke.

-Nos pedirá ayuda cuando sea necesario, tiene al perrito con él, no creo que seamos mucho de ayuda- Observaba la pelea un poco preocupado, yo no quería voltear a verlos pero mi instinto decía que viera la pelea, que me diera cuenta cuanto iba a sacrificar Sasuke por mí.

Desistió de la venganza unos años atrás, según por lo que me contó y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla a un lado y todo por mantenerme feliz, pero ahora estaba peleando con el que era su hermano de sangre para protegerme.

Suigetsu tomaba el teléfono celular mientras que Jugo se volteaba para tomar un poco de gasolina que había sacado Hinata de la camioneta en dónde viajaban ellos y pude escaparme.

Corrí hasta la entrada de la casa pues la pelea ya estaba ocurriendo adentro, no podía escuchar ningún ruido, estaba todo muy callado y eso sólo podía indicar problemas. Alguien me tomo por detrás y me tapó la boca, me arrastró hasta lo que era la sala de la casa de mi tía Tsunade y me aventó demasiado fuerte, tanto que pude escuchar como tronó mi espalda por el golpe.

-Sasuke está ocupado con su perro de compañía, resulta que salió herido. Supongo que debió de haber llamado a un veterinario, pero ahora podré matarte. ¿Quieres saber el por qué?; te lo diré sin que me contestes. Verás, hace poco más de cien años, vinieron hacia mí un clan de vampiros llamados los Akatsuki, me mencionaron que tanto mi hermano como yo podíamos llegar a ser buenas adquisiciones a su clan, me resistí pero no pude. Uno de ellos me convirtió en un asqueroso vampiro y me comentaron que si no hacía lo que ellos me pedían toda mi familia iba a ser inmortal, yo no quería que ellos sufrieran una vida eterna sin ningún sentido así es que los asesiné.

Mi pequeño hermano no estaba en casa, pero sabía que el clan Akatsuki iba a convertirlo tarde o temprano, cuando pude darme cuenta mi tonto hermano se encontraba en la casa pidiendo una explicación del por qué nuestra familia se encontraba muerta en el piso, yo sabía que si lo golpeaba de una manera brutal alguien lo podía ayudar pues no iba a dejar a mi propio hermano a su suerte, creo que no te contó que tiré su cuerpo lejos de la que era nuestra casa, así pensarían las personas del pueblo que también lo habían matado y el clan Akatsuki iba a desistir de su búsqueda.-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿entonces todo eso de la familia y dejar medio muerto a Sasuke, era sólo para que no lo convirtieran en un vampiro?, de todos modos Kakashi lo convirtió así es que no sirvió de nada el plan que tenía Itachi. No podía verlo con la oscuridad que llenaba la casa, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien con él, parecía hablar con un poco de dificultad.

-Sé lo que piensas, de todos modos Sasuke se convirtió en uno. Pero el tiene buenos principios gracias a Kakashi, el sabe de mi existencia y sabe que lo único que quiere Sasuke es matarme, por fin me libraría del sufrimiento de ser inmortal y tener una vida vacía y sin sentido y el por fin tendría su venganza y podría descansar en paz. Kakashi sabe la verdad pero me juró nunca decirle nada a mi hermano, dile a Sasuke que me perdone que por no querer que él viviera un infierno en vida accidentalmente lo hice-

Pude ver que Itachi ya no era una sombra, se acercaba más hacía mí y pude notar como caminaba con dificultad, parecía tener las piernas rotas y no tenía una mano, seguramente que esa imagen se me iba a quedar grabada todo el tiempo. De pronto escuché pasos, seguramente eran Sasuke y Naruto, que por cierto Itachi mencionó que lo había lastimado, ya se había hecho costumbre entre los vampiros llamar a mi rubio amigo "perro", y creo también yo me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

-¡Déjala, maldito!, esto es conmigo no con ella- Sasuke gritaba con un gruñido y al parecer Naruto se encontraba algo golpeado pero no de gravedad, pude ver como Sasuke levantó a Itachi con sus dos brazos para lanzarlo del otro lado de la habitación mientras que Naruto lo veía con odio.

-¡Sasuke, no!; ¡déjalo, no fue su culpa!- Pude articular aunque un poco bajo ya que me dolía muchísimo la espalda, no culpaba a Itachi por haberme aventado, sabía que alguien tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke y ese alguien era yo.

-Sakura, no hables. Estás herida, en un momento viene Kakashi, perdón por la demora pero estábamos recogiendo las cosas para matar al maldito de Itachi- Naruto me recostaba recargada en la pared, mientras que yo veía la pelea, no podía dejar que Sasuke matara a su hermano ahora que sabía la verdad.

Itachi lo estaba protegiendo pero le habían salido mal las cosas, no está mal cometer errores pero por lo visto Sasuke no iba a entrar en razón.

Había fuego en la misma habitación en dónde nos encontrábamos y pude distinguir las siluetas de Hinata, Suigetsu y Jugo quienes me suponía que estaban prendiéndolo para poder terminar con Itachi, lo había odiado horas antes pero ahora me causaba pena, en verdad no quería que fuera así su fin y al parecer nadie sabía la verdad, sólo la sabíamos Kakashi y yo.

Pude ver como Sasuke arrancaba las extremidades de su hermano mientras que él sólo sonreía de una manera cariñosa, ¿qué acaso no le dolía?, debió de haber tenido una gran carga de consciencia para que no se quejara en lo más mínimo por lo que le hacía mi novio.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Ésta es la última vez que me verás- Itachi terminó de decirlo cuando su cabeza ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo, Sasuke se quedó estático pero no supe el por qué, cuando vi que mi novio iba a desprender la cabeza de su propio hermano Naruto me tapo con su cuerpo la cara, sólo pude escuchar cuando Kakashi llegó y le decía algo como "Tenemos que hablar".

Naruto me levantó cuando vio que Suigetsu, Jugo y Hinata habían quemado el cuerpo de Itachi y me llevo hacía un sillón cubierto de plástico que estaba por ahí.

-Siento que hayas visto eso, Sakura. No fue mi intensión pero escuché lo que Itachi te decía, entre un poco antes que Sasuke a la casa, el tenía que cumplir su venganza y ahora por fin entiendo el por qué Itachi se mantenía vigilándote todo el tiempo. Supongo que Kakashi estará hablando con el ahora acerca de la verdad, tienes que estar ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo, te necesitará- Mi rubio amigo se sentaba junto a mí mientras me contaba eso, por fin entendía las cosas y si Sasuke arriesgo su vida para salvarme era justo que yo estuviera a su lado en los momentos difíciles que pasaría después de la confesión de Kakashi.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Naruto trataba de calmarme ya que fueron muchas impresiones para mí en unos cuantos minutos, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Itachi siendo masacrado por Sasuke y tampoco me podía quitar las últimas palabras que Itachi le dedico a mi novio.

Entraron Sasuke y Kakashi a la sala y se veían serenos, en cuanto me vio Sasuke corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, si los vampiros pudieran llorar él estaría llorando en esos momentos.

-Perdóname, Sakura. Perdóname por haberte hecho presenciar esto, no debiste haber estado aquí. Yo…yo fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes de lo que pensaba Itachi, puedo leer los pensamientos y nunca le presté atención por todo lo que me había metido en la cabeza cuando encontré a mi familia muerta-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Sasuke-kun. Tú no sabías y no había manera de saberlo, Itachi me buscaba a mí para decirte que lo perdonaras pero creo que Kakashi ya te contó la verdad. Te amo y no te dejaré nunca- Al contrario de Sasuke yo si estaba llorando, mis lágrimas eran gruesas y suspiraba cada que decía alguna palabra.

Sasuke me soltó para que Kakashi pudiera revisarme y sólo dijo que tenía un esguince en la espalda, nada de gravedad. De todos modos me dolía muchísimo y seguramente mi tía iba a culpar a Sasuke de lo sucedido aunque él no tuviera ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Me subieron al jeep con cuidado y Sasuke lo manejaba, íbamos solos pues Naruto se había ido con Kakashi, Suigetsu, Jugo y Hinata en la camioneta. Le iba contando lo que Itachi me dijo antes de morir y pude ver cierto dolor en los ojos de Sasuke, no lo había visto así en el tiempo que lo conocía pero bueno había visto muchas facetas de Sasuke últimamente.

Llegamos a las pocas horas a Forks, ya estaba amaneciendo y mi tía se encontraba en mi casa junto con Jiraya y Minato, tal vez Naruto les había marcado para decir que estaba fuera de peligro pero que había sufrido un golpe en la espalda.

Sasuke me bajo con cuidado así como me subió al jeep, me metió a la casa y me recostó en el sofá de la sala, Kakashi le explicaba a Jiraya y Minato lo sucedido mientras que Hinata preparaba café para los presentes. Suigetsu y Jugo regresaron a su casa para informarles a Kurenai y Karin lo que había pasado con los hermanos, y bueno mi tía gritaba cosas que no podía escuchar pues ya estaba muerta de cansancio y sueño.

-Duerme, pequeña; lo necesitas- Sasuke seguía a mí lado, me besaba la frente y me acariciaba el cabello, ojalá que no pasará otra cosa de vida o muerte mientras dormía, tal vez mi tía si mataría a Sasuke pero tendría que esperar a que me despertara, debía de tener un poco de educación ya que si iba a quedarme sin novio tenía al menos que defenderlo ¿no?

Cuando desperté eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde, Sasuke seguía a mi lado como siempre lo había hecho mientras dormía, alcancé a escuchar a mi tía seguramente no había ido a trabajar para revisarme pues ni tiempo le dio.

-Buenas tardes, ¿dormiste bien?- Sasuke me dedicaba una media sonrisa mientras que yo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación.

-Veo que mi tía aún no te ha matado ni torturado- Sonreí de lado y lo abrace, aunque me dolió un poco la espalda.

-No lo ha hecho, dijo que esperaría a que despertaras por si tenías alguna objeción-

-No te preocupes, la tendré- Mi tía me escuchó hablar y corrió hacia mí, me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio las gracias a Sasuke, hasta ahora no lo había matado ni torturado, empezaba bien mi tarde.

-Tengo que revisarte, Sakura- Sasuke entendió lo que eso significaba y salió al patio.

-Lo supe todo, Kakashi me lo contó y déjame decirte que no culpa a Sasuke pero tampoco te culpo a ti, he visto que has cambiado tu forma de ser desde que estás con él y eso es bueno. No lo mataré…aún, pero si llegara a hacerte algo malo se las verá conmigo- Tsunade me revisaba la espalda y sonreía mientras hablaba, yo sólo sonreí, mi tía me dijo que tenía que usar una faja por el problema que me había causado el golpe y que tenía que estar en reposo al menos una semana, eso significaba no ir a la escuela y estar todo el día con Sasuke.

Al menos seguía viva, Itachi no quería matarme sino tener una excusa para hablar contigo y pedirle disculpas a Sasuke, mi tía no había matado a mi novio y mi mejor amigo sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones porque Tsunade lo reviso mientras yo dormía.

Así pasaron los días y era hora de la famosa graduación, Hinata me amenazó con comprarme un kimono y me hizo prometerle que iba a ir sin falta, suspiraba y resoplaba cada que Hinata me mencionaba algo de la graduación cuando iba a verme a mi casa en mi estado convaleciente pero que podía hacer, ella era muy insistente igual que yo, tal vez por eso nos íbamos a llevar bien.

* * *


	15. El baile de graduación

**Hola!!, casi se me olvidaba actualizar lo siento!! jajaja y bueno éste es el último capítulo de lo que vendría siendo "Crepúsculo"...hoy subiré dos capítulos osea el primerode Luna Nueva, espero que los lean lo dos es uqe noq uiero dejarlos con la intriga jaja, cuídense y ojala puedan comentarme que es lo que les pareció la adaptación de Crepúsculo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**El baile de graduación**

-No pienso salir así, Hinata en serio no sé que tienes en la cabeza, las visiones que tienes te afectaron muchísimo- Me encontraba en mi recámara poniéndome un kimono, que la verdad cuando me dijo Hinata que era un kimono parecía más bien una carpa.

Cuando se probaron los kimonos Tenten e Ino, yo no estaba dentro de los probadores sino que las vi ya que salieron a enseñármelos y juraría que no eran como lo que me obligó a ponerme la pequeña hermana de mi novio.

-No está tan mal, Sakura, si me dejas amarrártelo se vería mejor y estilizaría tu figura…ahora que lo pienso, siempre te veo con sudaderas y pantalones de mezclilla, en verdad que eso no es bonito, pareces una camionera- Suspiré, Hinata era muy insistente y me dejé amarrar el bendito kimono que si lo pensaba ahí podíamos caber Hinata y yo juntas, tal vez podíamos ir a una fiesta de disfraces con eso y nuestro tema de disfraz sería "Las mellizas, una que es vampiro y otra que es una torpe humana".

-Listo, ¡te ves hermosa!; espera a que Sasuke te vea. Antes que nada eso no es un kimono, es un iromugi y es común para las jóvenes, de hecho puedo decirte que se ve mejor con la manga larga y las flores de cerezo que tiene a los bordes…- ¿A mí que me importaba que fuera kimono o iromugi?, no quería ir al baile pero bueno mi tía insistió y Sasuke le tomó la palabra, tenía aparte un deber moral con Suigetsu y Jugo quienes a pesar de que estuvieron en la pelea contra Itachi me habían protegido y Jugo se pudo contener de no morderme, ellos eran los que se iban a graduar y tenía que asistir.

Me volteé al espejo y en verdad era hermoso, era de color rosa claro con las flores de cerezo en color blanco, el cinturón o sea como se llamara y no quería saberlo porque sino Hinata hablaría de su estancia con su familia en Japón y a decir verdad ya me sabía la historia al derecho y al revés; era de un color brilloso un poco más claro que el color del iromugi y bueno a decir verdad me había peinado con un chongo y me puso una peineta algo rara.

-Gracias Hinata, es de verdad hermoso, no tenías por qué comprármelo- Le decía algo apenada, pues desde que nos presentaron formalmente me trataba como si fuera su muñeca personal a la cual peinaba, vestía y maquillaba.

Movió la mano derecha un poco.

-No hay de que, Sakura-chan. Si Sasuke es feliz contigo yo también lo soy- Me estaba empezando a agradar, ya no sentía los celos que le tenía en un principio y se podría decir que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Hinata se disculpó por unos minutos pues tenía que irse a cambiar, dijo que nos alcanzaría en el baile a Sasuke y a mí, no quería sentarme en la cama para no arrugar lo que traía puesto, en verdad se veía bonito y era algo raro que me pusiera ese tipo de cosas que jamás había usado en mi vida.

Tsunade entró a mi recámara diciendo que Sasuke se encontraba abajo esperándome, en cuanto me vio se puso a llorar y me abrazo.

-Te ves hermosa, Sakura. Hinata ha hecho muy buen trabajo contigo, le diré que venga un poco más seguido para que vayamos tirando entre las dos tu ropa de camionero- ¡No me vestía como camionero!, sólo me ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera, además no se veía nunca lo que usaba por culpa de la chamarra que usaba en tiempo de lluvia.

-Sasuke te espera, es hora de que bajes y sí pasa algo de todos modos tiene mi celular para reportarme cualquier cosa-

-Sí, tía, y si no pasa también te hablaré no te preocupes, de todos modos me obligas a hablarte cada cinco minutos esté o no esté con Sasuke- Y eso era cierto, Tsunade y su sentido de alerta se habían agudizado desde lo que ocurrió con Itachi, no podía dejarme besar con mi novio a en paz sin que el celular estuviera sonando.

Yo no acostumbraba usar ese tipo de aparatos, pero mi tía me lo entregó por seguridad según ella, no era uno de esos que tenía cámara o mil funciones como el de Sasuke sólo se utilizaba para hablar y ya y eso era lo que necesitaba con tal de no tener a mi rubio amigo como chaperón.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado pues todavía tenía que usar la faja por el esguince que tuve cuando Itachi me aventó hacía la pared, Sasuke me alcanzó a media escalera para cargarme y bajarme con cuidado.

-Te ves hermosa, Sakura. Hinata hizo un buen trabajo- Sonreía de medio lado, estaba a punto de contestarle como lo hice con mi tía pero al verlo ahí frente a mí con esa sonrisa que podía quitarme la respiración, me contuve y sólo le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

El vestía un hakama, que por cierto yo no sabía la palabra sino me lo anticipó Hinata antes de irse, color azul marino, con un pantalón holgado color blanco y unos pequeños adornos que parecían abanicos supongo que eran japoneses, los abanicos se encontraban uno al costado de su brazo derecho y otro en la parte de su espalda, la parte de arriba era roja y la de abajo blanca, era un símbolo bastante bonito, me preguntaba de dónde había salido eso.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Por cierto, ¿Naruto no iba a venir también?- Mi rubio amigo dijo que nos alcanzaría en mi casa para ir al baile con nosotros pero yo no lo vi por ningún lado.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría allá, no te preocupes por él se sabe cuidar- Hace mucho que no veía a mi amigo, no sabía cómo seguía de sus heridas que tuvo pero Sasuke y mi tía siempre me decían que se encontraba bien, aunque claro si hubiera muerto seguramente mi tía o Sasuke se hubieran comportado algo raros y seguramente me enteraría en algún momento.

Nos despedimos de mi tía y subimos al Volvo, viajamos un tramo corto pues la preparatoria no se encontraba lejos ya que ahí se iba a llevar a cabo el baile de graduación.

Le dio las llaves a la persona que se encargaba de estacionar los automóviles y me cargo hasta un pequeño banco de piedra que se encontraba por ahí.

-Iré a ver si no hay muchas personas en la entrada, no quiero que te empujen o te lastimen, espérame aquí- Me sonreía de lado y caminaba hacía lo que era la entrada.

Escuché que me hablaron por detrás y me taparon los ojos, con que no fuera un vampiro que quería pedirle perdón a mi novio o alguno que buscara mi sangre todo iba a estar bien, toqué las manos que tapaban mi cara y pude escuchar que me dijeron al oído "Hasta que pareces niña".

Maldito Naruto me las paga porque me las paga.

-¡Era broma Sakura, chan!, hace mucho que no nos vemos y lo primero que haces es golpearme en la cabeza, éste si dolió- Se sobaba el golpe mientras que me reía de su cara.

-¡¿Por qué no me has hablado?! Eres un insensato, podría estar muerta ya y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí-

-Perdona Sakura-chan, es que he tenido cosas que hacer, ¡auch!, cada día pegas más fuerte, todo es por culpa del teme, seguro te enseña técnicas secretas para poder sacarme más moretones- Esa escena era la más graciosa que había visto, pobre Naruto creo que está vez si se me pasó la mano, aunque llevaba un traje parecido al de Sasuke, aunque el de Naruto era naranja, un extraño color para llevar una cosa de esas pero vamos yo no sabía mucho de la cultura japonesa, pude ver que usaba un collar algo raro con un cristal azul y dos pequeñas piedras alrededor, nunca se lo había visto, tal vez fue regalo de su padre como condecoración de que había salvado mi vida.

Me había contado mi rubio amigo que siempre que hacían algo bueno por la reserva, tanto Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y el recibían un regalo por parte de la gente que se encargaba de cuidar la reserva de Konoha, lo quise tocar con la mano pero en ese momento apareció mi novio.

-¡Hola, teme!; ¿qué le has estado enseñando a Sakura?, ¡creo que ésta vez tuve fractura de fémur!- Naruto lo que tenía de idiota lo tenía de alto, y eso que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, casi sobrepasaba a Sasuke, el medía más o menos como 1.90, algo alto para mí pues yo mido 1.65.

-Sí serás idiota, el fémur está en la cadera, no en la cabeza. Y por lo que escuché te golpeó ahí- Mi novio alzaba una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos y yo sólo soltaba una carcajada.

-Bueno ya, cualquiera puede tener un error, ¡auch!, en serio Sakura-chan ya no le digas que te enseñe golpes clave, seguro me dolerá la cabeza en un rato- Seguía sobándose la cabeza y yo seguía riéndome con una carcajada.

-Es hora de entrar, Sakura, no hay casi nadie en la entrada no podrán hacerte daño con algún empujón- Mi novio me cargó y me llevó hacia allá, Naruto seguía sobándose mientras que yo reía a cada tanto por ver la escena.

Sasuke me bajo para que nos pudieran tomar la foto de recuerdo pero no contábamos con que Naruto salió también, al fin de cuentas no tenía ninguna foto de mi novio y mi amigo juntos, de hecho esa era la primera que nos tomábamos desde que empezamos a salir.

El fotógrafo nos entregó la foto y Sasuke la pagó, pero le dieron tres copias en lugar de una así es que cada uno se quedó con un pequeño recuerdo de esa noche.

Entramos al lugar y pude ver a mis amigos bailando felizmente, Shikamaru se decidió invitar a Ino y ella no tardó mucho en decir que sí, al parecer iban que volaban para ser novios, Neji y Tenten se encontraban también ahí y se veían felices pues ellos habían comenzado una relación desde hacía un mes; mientras que Rock Lee estaba en la consola de música como un puesto de DJ de la fiesta.

Del otro lado se encontraban Karin en las piernas de Suigetsu quien estaba sentado arriba de una bocina, y Jugo quien platicaba con ellos, Naruto caminaba hacía Hinata muy feliz y ella si pudiera sonrojarse lo habría hecho, seguramente pensó algo así como que mi rubio amigo se veía realmente guapo pues Sasuke bufó de una manera graciosa.

Sasuke me llevó hacia afuera dónde se encontraba una pequeña imitación de algún parque japonés, había luces y música pero era un poco más lenta, nos pusimos a bailar pero él me cargaba de la cintura pues sabía perfectamente que yo era muy torpe para eso.

-¿En qué piensas?- Mi novio me hablaba al oído, se notaba tranquilo por la voz que emitió, yo sólo suspire y él me beso la frente.

-En la visión de Hinata, ella dijo que algún día iba a volverme uno de ustedes- Sasuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso nunca pasará, sus visiones cambian conforme el curso de las cosas y no quiero condenarte a una vida sin alma- El decía que un vampiro no tenía alma y que existía el infierno, pero yo me preguntaba que si en verdad el no la tenía no podía haberse enamorado de una mortal como yo y seguir viviendo, aunque no fuera con un corazón que latía, yo sabía que el si tenía un alma y una en verdad muy grande.

-Sasuke, quiero convertirme en un vampiro- Sentía como el negaba con la cabeza.

-Sakura, quiero que crezcas, que formes una familia y que cumplas años-

-Sí, yo también quiero eso pero lo quiero contigo, no me interesa cumplir años sí es que te refieres a tener un pastel y fiesta con globos, eso se me hace ridículo, lo único que quiero es pasar los días de mi vida contigo-

-No te negaré eso, pequeña, tal vez te aburras de mí en unos años porque tú crezcas y yo me quedé así como estoy de diecisiete. Si decides que lo mejor es separarnos lo entenderé y tomaré tu palabra, pero jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás te volverás como yo-

Lo miré a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, no me iba a dar por vencida yo no había cambiado de opinión acerca de convertirme en un vampiro y Sasuke tampoco la había cambiado acerca de que no me iba a dejar llevar una vida eterna sin sentido.

Podría ser muy necia, pero sabía cuando serlo, tal vez eso de que me convirtiera no iba a ser ese día y probablemente tampoco iba a ser el quién me convirtiera pero no me iba a dejar vencer sólo porque así el lo decía.

Mi plan era decirle en unas cuantas semanas si me convertía en uno o no, tal vez lo podía hacer cambiar de parecer, pero para eso tenía otros vampiros de mi lado, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin…bueno Karin mejor no, a esa la dejamos de lado, pero tenía quien pudiera hacerlo y no me iba a vencer tan rápido.

FIN


	16. Agradecimientos!

Hola!! Pues aquí acaba la adaptación de **Crepúsculo** y empieza la adaptación de **Luna Nueva.**

A partir de aquí hay POV´s de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura para que entiendan más como se sienten los personajes y no enfocarme tanto en Sakura. Ojalá les guste ésta adaptación y pues veremos un poco de NaruSaku pero no se enojen, sólo es para seguir la historia original de Luna Nueva. Se descubren algunos secretos y es lo que muchos me han preguntado ¿Naruto es también un vampiro?, ¿Qué es Naruto y por qué Sasuke no aprueba la relación que tiene con Hinata?, aquí verán el por qué.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por todos sus comentarios, en verdad que estoy súper agradecida con todos y cada uno de ustedes, cuídense muchísimo y espero sus reviews para comentarme que les pareció la adaptación de Crepúsculo.

**Atte.**

**Sakura984**


	17. El regalo de Sakura

**Pues bien, éste es el primer capítulo de lo que vendría siendo Luna Nueva, aquí ya empecé a meter POV´s porque muchos me han dicho que quieren saber que onda con los demás personajes y bueno empecé con Sasuke.  
Ojalá les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**El regalo de Sakura**

**POV's Sasuke**

Iba a ser el cumpleaños de Sakura, ya me había comentado y también rechazado algunos regalos que le hacía, sólo aceptaba los de mi hermana Hinata aunque Sakura me decía que era porque mi pequeña hermana era muy insistente y en parte tenía razón, pero no sabía exactamente que darle.

El día de la graduación de Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo estuvimos platicando acerca de nuestras vidas, me preguntó también por lo que había pasado con el Itachi y bueno, mi hakama tenía unos pequeños abanicos japoneses en un lado del brazo y otro por la espalda, sabía que tenía curiosidad pues la había sorprendido unas cuantas veces observando el dibujo que tenía mi ropa.

Le conté que era una especia de símbolo familiar que usaban los Uchiha, para representar un abanico, no tenía mucho porque indagar en el tema pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que ella me contestó que algún día ella sería acreedora del símbolo familiar de los Uchiha, eso significaba que tenía que convertirse en vampiro pero vamos, yo no quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que sufro yo, mis hermanos y padres.

Tal vez si le regalo algún dije con ese símbolo crea que ya es parte de la familia, aunque en verdad si es parte de ella pero no quiero que sea de la misma manera en la que yo soy, será bueno ir a una joyería y mandar hacer un pequeño dije tal vez con un diamante o dos para lo blanco y para lo rojo tal vez sean buenos unos rubíes.

-Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?- Me preguntaba mi pequeña y a veces odiosa hermana, desde que le accedí a su petición de que podía ser amiga de mi pequeña novia no ha dejado de molestarme e ir conmigo para poder visitarla, ¿qué no se da cuenta que necesito tiempo para estar con ella?

-A mandar hacer el regalo de Sakura- Me estaba poniendo una chamarra que había ahí, seguro era mía por la talla, ya que Hinata se encargaba siempre de dar toda mi ropa a las personas que no tenían dinero para comprarse propia, no es que eso me molestara pero mi hermana podía ser tan quisquillosa con algunas cosas.

-¡Te acompaño!- Se paraba rápidamente del sofá, y corría hacía mi.

-No seas malo, déjame acompañarte. Sakura es mi amiga y si voy contigo tal vez pueda aconsejarte… ¡por favor!- Se colgaba de mi cuello y hacía pequeños pucheros, a veces me preguntaba si eso de prohibirle su relación con Naruto era una mala idea, eran tan parecidos…

Después de unos minutos me pudo convencer, siempre caía en las redes de Hinata y nadie le podía decir que no, aunque fuera una tontería, como la vez que Karin tenía un vestido caro color rojo y algo provocativo, escuché a Suigetsu pensar que ese vestido iba a volverlo a enamorar si el vestido fuera blanco, según él quería que resaltara su figura; le conté a Hinata y nos convenció a Jugo y a mí de pintar el vestido con pintura para que Suigetsu fuera feliz. Cuando Karin vio su vestido el cual, según ella, había costado demasiado caro, casi se le va a los golpes a Hinata, fue bueno ver a Karin enojada tal vez continuara diciéndole a mi hermana lo que pensaban los demás habitantes para hacer alguna broma a Karin de nuevo.

Nos subimos al Mini Cooper de Hinata, pues mi Volvo lo había quemado Karin por haber salvado a Sakura, tampoco me molestaba pues tenía dinero para comprar otro coche, pero una vez pude escuchar que pensaba algo acerca de que todos se derretían por mi novia y ella ya no era el centro de atención y que todos, sin excepción, estaban tras ella, a mí me rogo por muchos años hasta que Suigetsu ingreso a la familia.

No había tenido ninguna novia y tampoco ninguna experiencia con mujeres, en mis más de cien años de vida como vampiro no me había interesando ninguna chica en especial hasta que apareció Sakura.

Llegamos a la joyería, Hinata estaba muy entusiasmada con el regalo que le iba a hacer a mi pequeña, como yo la llamaba, me comentó que era el regalo más tierno que le habría hecho y bueno si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría pero sólo conteste con un monosílabo que era muy común para mi familia, yo no hablaba mucho sólo lo necesario, ¿para qué hablar si tienes a un mundo de personas en tu cabeza pensando cosas sin sentido?

La encargada pensaba que Hinata y yo éramos novios y yo sólo sonreí de medio lado, dijo que el dije estaría en una semana, lo justo para el cumpleaños de mi pequeña; subimos de nuevo al auto y Hinata estaba algo seria.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté con naturalidad, era muy común que la gente pensara que ella y yo éramos algo por nuestra manera de convivir.

-Nada, es sólo que…- Dudaba en contestarme.

-Hinata, sabías que puedo leer los pensamientos, ¿no es así?- Se me estaba pegando un poco del sarcasmo que usaba Sakura, aunque no me salían como a ella; mi hermana sonrío de lado pero sin ganas de hacerlo.

-Tuve una visión mientras estabas con la encargada y yo fui a buscar algo que comprarme. Me separaré de Naruto por no sé cuánto tiempo y no quiero que eso pase, ¡sé!... sé que no estás de acuerdo porque él es diferente a nosotros o a Sakura-chan pero… lo extrañaré ¿sabes?- No aprobaba mucho esa relación, y creo que tampoco mis hermanos, aunque Kakashi nos hubiera explicado millones de veces que Naruto era alguien como nosotros, tan distinto y tan igual, yo no daba crédito de ver a mi pequeña hermana con el dobe.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. No sé el motivo de tú separación con el dobe, porque tampoco la viste ¿no es cierto?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces no creo que tengas que ponerte de esa manera, tal vez si visites a Sakura cambies esa cara triste… y de paso me llevas a mí- Lo último trate de decirlo en voz baja pero mi hermana escuchó soltando una carcajada.

-Deberías de hacerle algo a Karin, yo ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas-

-No te preocupes Hinata, no hagas nada estúpido, fue sólo un coche, las cosas materiales van y vienen, sólo que necesito otro coche- Le contestaba con una sonrisa, me hacía gracia hablar del asunto, no podía comprender hasta qué grado los celos de mi hermana habían llegado.

En unos cuantos minutos estábamos en la casa de Sakura, pude oler a Naruto ahí pero no a Tsunade, tal vez tenía guardia en el hospital ya que Kakashi y ella se turnaban y él estaba descansando en casa.

Tocamos la puerta y Naruto nos abrió, al parecer estaban jugando algún juego de la estúpida consola del dobe, entré cuidando que no me escuchara y la pude ver con una pistola en las manos, de nuevo estaban jugando ese estúpido juego en el que tenías que matar zombies.

-¿De nuevo matando zombies?- Le dije al oído, al parecer no me escuchó.

Sakura pegó un brinco para verme con ojos de miedo.

-Me asustaste, Sasuke-kun. No vuelvas a hacerlo- Me decía con la voz todavía temblorosa, no sé por qué le teme a los zombies y a mí no, de todos modos somos muertos vivientes.

-Es que…me la he pasado molestándola todo el tiempo que llevamos jugando, creo que tendré que hablar con los de la compañía que hace el juego así les podré decir que pongan tu cara…- Naruto de nuevo con sus estúpidas insinuaciones, sino fuera porque no quieren que Sakura sepa lo que es en realidad su amigo le diría unas cuantas verdades.

Lo tomé por el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas, como odiaba Sakura verlo así y también lo odiaba yo pues había surgido un cariño un tanto especial entre mi novia y el, eso me daba celos, tal vez eran celos enfermos pero si no pudiera leer los pensamientos de Naruto no hubiera visto que "por equivocación" él se había metido a la habitación de MI novia cuando ella se cambiaba de ropa; ni yo la veía así y eso que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo.

Sakura notó que ésta vez agarraba a Naruto un tanto diferente de la camiseta y entre Hinata y ella me lo quitaron de las manos, no quería cometer otra tontería frente a mi novia, pero Naruto ya me tenía harto, o era casualidad o de verdad se estaba enamorando de Sakura, siempre que estaba presente pensaba en ella, ¿y dónde había quedado entonces el amor que según él le tenía a mi hermana?

Me tranquilice un poco mientras que Sakura me subía a su cuarto casi a rastras, me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba, ahora que lo pienso si no me hubieran detenido ahora Naruto estaría muerto. No le quería contestar pues sabía que le había tomado gran cariño al dobe, pero tal vez mis celos enfermizos se debían a que todo lo que siempre había querido me lo habían arrebatado sin decir ninguna explicación.

-Sabes que te amo y que no tienes de que preocuparte ¿verdad, Sasuke?- Me miraba a los ojos mientras que me daba un beso en los labios.

Me podía tranquilizar demasiado estar con ella, antes de que ella me dijera que me amaba sentía que era la única que podía llenar mi vacía existencia pero no la podía dejar entrar en mi corazón, o al menos la cosa muerta que tengo en el pecho, no quería lastimarla y tampoco la quería hacer pasar por alguna tristeza y si eso significaba no dañar de más al idiota de Naruto valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo.

La tarde pasó sin más contratiempos al igual que el resto de la semana, cuando faltaban unas horas para la reunión en mi casa que le organizó Hinata a Sakura por motivo de su cumpleaños, mi hermana me acompañó por el dije a la joyería.

-Es en verdad hermoso, Sasuke. Yo creo que a Sakura-chan le gustará- Me decía mi hermana mientras contemplábamos la pequeña cajita dónde se encontraba el objeto, le pedí a la encargada que le pusiera una pequeña inscripción y bueno era un poco tonto pero se podría decir que era nuestro secreto.

La inscripción decía: "Te Amo, Pequeña molestia"

Se podría decir que la palabra "molestia" no era romántico pero para nosotros sí, le conté que no podía soportar el olor que desprendía ya que ella era como una droga a la cual no podía dejar, ella me contestó que entonces debería de haber sido una molestia para mi olerla todos los días en la escuela, yo reí de medio lado y desde ese momento ella era mi pequeña molestia.

Hinata me dejó en la casa de Sakura mientras se iba corriendo hacia la mansión dónde vivíamos, toqué el timbre y Tsunade abrió.

-¡Sakura, tu novio ya llegó!- Gritaba algo fuerte, olía demasiado a alcohol y por lo que pensó esa noche iba a ser de juegos con Jiraya y Minato, Naruto no los acompañaría, tal vez porque no quería verme después del incidente que ocurrió una semana antes, aunque ella se preguntaba cuál había sido el incidente y yo preferí no decírselo.

Comprendía al dobe, estaba en peligro su vida y también su secreto si yo me llegaba a salir de control pero también quisiera que me comprendiera a mí, él sabía toda mi vida al derecho y al revés como yo sabía la de él y sabía de antemano que nunca había tenido a nadie con quien compartir otro tipo de cosas como las que no puede compartir uno con un amigo.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos y la vi bajar por las escaleras, se veía muy hermosa con el vestido rosa que le había comprado Hinata, ella sólo hizo una mueca y yo sonreí.


	18. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Hola, perdón por tardarme en actualizar -.-u lo siento!!, se me fue la onda completamente pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo...  
Recuerde, es una ADAPTACIÓN no precisamente es apegada a la historia, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y ojalá les guste el nuevo capítulo!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**Fiesta de cumpleaños**

**POV's Sasuke**

-Fue Hinata, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté, pero ya lo sabía, sólo era para que sintiera que la entendía y de verdad que la entendía, Hinata podría llegar a ser compradora compulsiva.

-Sí… es bonito pero la verdad no es de mi estilo, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas pero sólo acepté porque me dijiste que no había celebrado un cumpleaños en dónde las personas cumplieran años de verdad desde que Suigetsu- Suspiró y yo sólo le di un beso en la frente, ella decía que era demasiado grande para una persona de su edad pero era hermosa tal y como toda su cara.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunté para luego ofrecerle mi brazo derecho, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa parte de halagos por parte de los hombres, pero así era yo, desde que recuerdo había sido así y ya no podía cambiar por más que quisiera, independientemente de que ella se sentía segura con cada muestra de cariño que yo le daba.

Nos subimos al Mini Cooper de Hinata y ella habló de repente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que hoy soy un año más grande que tú? Cumplo dieciocho y tú sigues teniendo diecisiete-

-De hecho tengo ciento diecisiete, Sakura- Ella rió y me miró a los ojos.

-Siempre te verás de la misma manera, mientras que yo creceré, me saldrán arrugas y moriré. De hecho en la mañana me encontré una arruga, mira- Me mostraba algo que según ella era una pequeña arruga, yo no podía ver nada y reí.

-Eso no es una arruga, Sakura, y si llegarás a morir espero que lo hagas siendo humana y para cuando eso pase yo estaré a tu lado- Le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Me compraste un regalo, verdad?- Apenas iba a cumplir un año desde que me conocía y parecía que lo había hecho toda su vida.

-Sí, espero que no te moleste fue por tu cumpleaños y no por otra cosa así es que no acepto devoluciones, ¿entendido?- Hizo una mueca y no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza.

Llegamos a mi casa y aún estando en el auto, saqué la pequeña cajita que llevaba en mi saco, le pedí que cerrara los ojos y ella obedeció, saqué el dije de su cajita y lo abroché alrededor de su cuello, le pedí que abriera los ojos y le señalé lo que ahora llevaba puesto en su cuello.

-Esto es… ¿esto es el símbolo de los Uchiha?- Asentí con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, en verdad le había gustado.

-No te hubieras molestado, Sasuke-kun, esto es demasiado para mí. Si estuviéramos en Seattle o Phoenix alguna que otra persona moriría para cortarme la cabeza y quitarme el dije-

-No estamos ni en Seattle ni en Phoenix, y sí alguien te la quiere cortar estaré ahí para protegerte, voltéalo hay una pequeña inscripción al reverso- Le pedí mientras besaba su frente.

-"Te Amo, mi Pequeña molestia"- Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se veía tan bien, tan humana cuando hacía eso, algunas veces he pensado que me estoy enamorando demasiado de Sakura.

Me bajé del coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, nos agarramos de las manos y en cuanto entramos toda mi familia gritó "¡Sorpresa!", pude escuchar los pensamientos de los demás pero el que más me llamó la atención fue el de Suigetsu, quien pensaba que Sakura en verdad se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosa que le había comprado Hinata, sonreí y el pareció entender lo que había escuchado.

Dijo "perdóname Sasuke, pero es la verdad" mentalmente, y yo sólo reí, si tan sólo Karin lo supiera…me encargaría de contárselo a Hinata en cuanto hubiera oportunidad.

Hinata le explicaba a Sakura de quien era cada regalo, me sorprendió que Karin le regalará algo aunque sea a regañadientes, Sakura se disponía a abrir un regalo cuando el papel le cortó el dedo índice.

Me puse en alerta y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Jugo, aventé a Sakura quien chocó con una mesa rompiendo el cristal haciendo que ella sangrara más de lo debido, en cuanto Jugo se le iba a acercar con instintos asesinos lo golpeé tan fuerte que cayó del otro lado de la estancia rompiendo varias cosas que pertenecían a Kurenai.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no…no sé lo que me pasó- Jugo se disculpaba pero yo sentía una gran molestia, Sakura era tan frágil y yo la llevaba a la boca del lobo, aunque ella hubiera estado ahí varias veces.

-Salgan todos al patio, me encargaré de revisar a Sakura- Decía Kakashi mientras se arrodillaba a ver como se encontraba mi novia, yo quería quedarme pero mi padre ordenó que esperara afuera.

Salí y sólo escuche a Sakura pedir perdón con llanto en la voz, yo no sabía qué hacer, mi familia se encontraba afuera y hablaban unos con otros.

-Cero y van dos, se los dije- Karin reprochaba lo sucedido mientras que Suigetsu le contestaba.

-No creo que haya sido culpa de nadie, Karin. Es normal, ella es humana y tú Jugo no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, esas cosas pasan, ¿recuerdas cuándo uno en la preparatoria se rompió la pierna y tenía una fractura expuesta?, tuvimos que sacarte demasiado rápido para que no pasara nada- Trataba de consolar a Jugo pero salía peor cada vez que alguien hablaba.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. No fue mi intención, no sé lo que me pasó. No quise dañar a Sakura, te prometo que no pasará nunca más- Jugo se excusaba.

-No te sientas mal, hijo. Así como lo dijo Suigetsu, esas cosas pasan y es normal, no te culpes- Kurenai ponía una mano en mi hombro mientras que yo tomaba decisiones mentalmente.

Creo que era tiempo de alejarme de Sakura, no quería hacerle daño y esto que paso fue una advertencia de que yo no debo de estar con ella.

-Hinata, ¿recuerdas la visión que tuviste?- Hinata me miraba asustada, no sabía lo que pasaría aunque lo intuía.

-Nos iremos, éste lugar no es seguro para Sakura. Lo siento por ti que dejarás al dobe, pero es lo mejor para los dos- Hinata abría los ojos mientras que los demás se quedaron callados, no podía escuchar ni sus pensamientos, se habían quedado en blanco.

Era hora de irnos a otra Ciudad, País o pueblo, da igual, todo con tal de no hacerle más daño a la mujer que amo.

-No te precipites, Sasuke. Te dolerá dejarla- Me decía Kurenai mientras me daba un abrazo maternal.

Era cierto, me iba a doler en el alma dejarla pero era lo mejor, Kakashi me habló y en unos segundos fui a donde se encontraba con Sakura. Sólo le dio unas cuantas puntadas en el antebrazo, pude ver cómo Sakura me veía con lágrimas en los ojos disculpándose por lo sucedido, no podía resistirme a verla llorar tenía que correr y abrazarla pero en vez de eso me porté frío con ella.

La llevé a su casa en absoluto silencio, llevaba todos los regalos que le habían dado y aún tenía puesto el dije, tal vez era mejor que se lo quitara de una buena vez, iba desaparecer de su vida y todo iba a ser como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, sé que sigues molesto pero ¿te quedarás hoy conmigo?- Me preguntaba aún llorando, demonios como podía ser tan débil para que hiciera lo que ella quería.

-No creo, Sakura. Tengo que ver como sigue Jugo, te veré mañana-

-Ya veo. Está bien, mañana te veré aquí- Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella caminaba hacía su casa, le pude haber dado un beso en los labios como ya acostumbraba hacerlo pero me pareció innecesario, tal vez era un poco egoísta de mi parte dejar a la mujer que me amaba así pero era lo mejor, ella tenía que seguir con vida y si permanecía más tiempo conmigo su vida correría un grave peligro.

Regrese a mi casa y pude ver a toda mi familia callada aunque en sus cabezas decían cosas como:

-No te atreverías a dejarla, si lo haces eres un hombre sin…- Esa era Hinata…

-No la dejes, Sasuke, no sobreviviría sin ti y no me refiero a que algún vampiro la muerda- Esa era Kurenai…

-Hermano, si la dejas probablemente muera de la tristeza, perdóname- Jugo y sus lamentaciones…

-¡Por fin saldrá de nuestras vidas esa pelo de chicle!, ya no más Sakura esto, Sakura aquello…- Karin, Karin, Karin…

-Sasuke, en verdad yo apoyo a Karin con eso de que ella corre peligro pero quiero que seas feliz, y con ella lo eres- Suigetsu de nuevo apoyando a Karin…

Mi vista y mi mente estaban en otro lado, no tenía un punto fijo para dónde mirar me quedé parado en la puerta y pude escuchar como Kakashi les ordenaba a todos dejarnos solos, el se acercó a mí y con una vista demasiado severa comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Sasuke, no te diré lo mismo que te dijeron Kurenai y tus hermanos porque yo no estoy de parte de nadie, de la única parte en la que estoy es en la tuya, si quieres que nos vayamos adelante pero sé que no podrás sobrevivir con otra pérdida. Tú eres como yo y sé que algún día te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, piensa las cosas antes de actuar…-

-Lo tengo decidido- Le interrumpí.

Pude escuchar en su mente como me contestaba.

-Entonces sólo despídete de ella y nos iremos hacía Italia. Tienes que darle una explicación-

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación, quería estar solo, no quería que nadie me sermoneara de nuevo, era muy molesto en momentos de tensión poder escuchar a todos en mi cabeza, por eso quería morir antes de que Sakura entrara en mi vida.

En un parpadeo de ojos ya era de mañana, tenía que despedirme así como me dijo que lo hiciera Kakashi, a él lo respetaba y lo quería como a un padre y no lo quería defraudar.

Me vestí pero no decidí llevar ningún coche, quería ir corriendo para poder sentir el viento en mi cara mientras pensaba lo que le iba a decir a Sakura.

Llegue a su casa y pude notar que Tsunade y tampoco Naruto se encontraban ahí, sólo se encontraba Sakura.

* * *


	19. La despedida

**Hola!! pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste y como van a ver ahora si junte Naruto con Twilight, es parte de la despedida de Sakura y Sasuke real, pero adaptada con mi historia, espero que de verdad de verdad les guste y bueno ojalá me pongan su review ^^**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La despedida**

**POV's Sakura**

¿Qué había hecho mal?, si no fuera tan estúpidamente torpe no hubiera pasado nada, Jugo no me hubiera querido atacar y ahora Sasuke no estaría enojado, presentía que algo malo pasaría pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Tocaron la puerta de mi casa y baje casi sin ganas, tal vez era el tonto de Naruto que venía a dejarme un regalo o algo por el estilo; cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que era Sasuke, lo abracé y le di un beso en los labios, quería llorar pero no sabía exactamente si era de la felicidad o de la tristeza.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Sasuke-kun- Su mirada era fría, no era el mismo con el que había pasado tantas noches platicando y tampoco del que me había enamorado.

No recibí respuesta y le pedí que pasara, el entro pero cuando pude asomarme por la puerta pude ver que no traía ningún coche, seguro había venido corriendo… eso era mal augurio.

-Mi tía me regaló una cámara de fotos, quiero hacer algunas fotos ya que no tengo contigo y tampoco de mis amigos, la única que tengo es la de la graduación y bueno… sale Naruto… ¿quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?- Pareció analizarlo unos minutos para luego el mismo tomar la cámara y dispararla, menos mal que había sonreído.

-Quedó muy bonita- No supe que más decir, su miraba me intimidaba demasiado.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar- Por fin habló, ya parecía monólogo.

-Sí, claro, Sasuke-kun- Estaba segura de que era algo malo, pero mi voz se notaba tranquila en lugar de desesperada, me forcé para que saliera así y creo que él lo notó.

-Pero no aquí, vamos a caminar- Acepté salir con él, de todos modos tenía que despejarme tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Llegamos a la entrada de un bosque, no lo conocía muy bien pero estaba segura de que si nos internábamos más el me sacaría, no por nada era un vampiro y conocía a la perfección Forks y sus alrededores.

-¿Éste es el camino que lleva a la salida del pueblo?- Tontamente le preguntaba, claro que lo era pues se podía ver la carretera principal.

-Me voy- Habló de repente.

-¿Por qué?- Esperé la contestación pero jamás se presentó.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?, ¿por qué estás tan callado?, ¿es que acaso ya no me amas?- Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Por qué debería de amarte?, me molesta tu olor de humana, me molesta tu corazón palpitando y lo que más me molesta es que te tomas todo muy a la ligera-

-Todo lo que decías era para que me acercara a ti y terminará como una de tus presas, ¿no es así?- No sé por qué mis pensamientos se convertían en palabras, me empezaba a sentir demasiado frustrada.

-No lo sé- Seguía callado, me estaba empezando a molestar su actitud.

-¿No lo sabes?, entonces todas las veces que me decías que me amabas, todas las noches en las que me platicabas cosas que nadie más sabía, ¡éste dije!, ¡todo, todo era una mentira!-

-Tal como lo pensaba…- Me desesperaba que no hablara más de tres estúpidas palabras, necesitaba una explicación.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿qué era lo que pensabas?, ¡dímelo de una vez, maldita sea!- Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que tuviera control de ellas, me estaba hartando de esa plática que no llevaba a ningún lado.

-Soy diferente a ti, llevo un camino diferente al tuyo…intenté creer que éste era mi destino y eso significaba estar contigo, intenté seguir resistiéndome… tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero mi corazón ha decidido que lo mejor no era estar aquí junto a ti. Nunca podré ser como tú, mi corazón nunca palpitará.- Sus palabras eran calmadas, estaba muy sereno para estarme diciendo esas cosas que jamás creería.

-¿¡Vas a escoger de nuevo la soledad?!; ¡Aquel día cuando mataste a Itachi, me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa y la venganza también!, ahora no lo entiendo porque tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si tú te vas…para mí… ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!-

Se quedó callado por unos momentos, sabía que él no iba a buscar venganza pero había tocado un punto débil en el que era la soledad.

-A partir de ahora tomaremos caminos distintos, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- Sasuke caminó unos pasos hacía el frente.

-¡Yo te amo demasiado!, ¡si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepentirás, cada día será maravilloso, seremos realmente felices!... ¡haré cualquier cosa por ti!, por eso… ¡por favor, quédate!, le diré a alguno de tus hermanos o a Kakashi o Kurenai que me conviertan, haré lo que sea pero por favor quédate conmigo… y si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo- Mis lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, en ese momento no sabía si gritarle más fuerte o abrazarlo para que no se fuera de mi lado.

-Tal y como lo dice en el dije…eres una verdadera molestia- Sonrío de lado mientras me volteaba a ver, yo hice lo mismo ya que cuando me decía la palabra "molestia" era como decirme "Te amo".

-No te vayas, si lo haces gritaré- Alcancé a tomarlo de la mano mientras que el se me acercaba lentamente.

-Te amo, mi Pequeña molestia. Perdóname- Me daba un beso en la frente y me limpiaba las lágrimas, durante unos segundos cerré los ojos y el ya había desaparecido.

Esa fue una despedida demasiado triste, demasiado… no lo sé, mi cabeza daba vueltas no quería perderlo pero por más que quisiera él había tomado la decisión de irse, sabía que era mi culpa, por mi maldita estupidez de cortarme un tonto dedo con el estúpido papel de regalo, en verdad eso fue una tontería.

Me recosté en el suelo del bosque, pensaba que en algún momento Sasuke llegaría de nuevo para decirme que todo había sido una broma de muy mal gusto y que todo lo tenía planeado Naruto por mi cumpleaños, pero sabía que esas teorías que habitaban mi cabeza eran eso, sólo simples teorías y tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke.

Acariciaba el dije que me había regalado una noche antes, desearía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, esperé a que Sasuke regresara una, dos, tres, cuatro horas y nada…no había señales de él a mi alrededor.

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el bosque se podía poner muy peligroso de noche, pero gracias a Dios todavía no anochecía, si me apuraba en encontrar la salida tal vez llegaría a mi casa a la hora de comer, Tsunade no me vería llorando pues lavaría mi cara y le explicaría que Sasuke y yo no nos íbamos a volver a ver jamás; me levanté como pude y trate de caminar, estaba un poco desorientada pues sabía en dónde me encontraba pero no sabía cómo salir.

Escuché unas pisadas a lo lejos, pero no eran de alguien humano sino de un animal, volteé la cabeza hacía la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido y me pareció ver algo como un lobo de pelaje blanco, seguido por otro de pelaje café oscuro y otro que tenía el pelaje rojizo. Uno de ellos, el de pelaje rojizo que era el más grande aullaba hacía la luna, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos tal vez ese era mi fin, no había sido comida de vampiro pero tal vez iba a serlo de un lobo hambriento.

Corrí lo más que pude en dirección contraria de dónde provenían los aullidos, y me tropecé con un tronco de árbol seco que estaba en el camino, seguía llorando y tenía ganas de gritar, en otro momento Sasuke hubiera venido en mi auxilio pero ésta vez no vino nadie.

Grité lo más que podía mi garganta, la sentía seca no sabía exactamente si era por haber estado llorando desde la noche anterior o sí era por el susto y adrenalina que me provocaron los lobos.

Escuché unos pasos, parecía que alguien estaba corriendo pero mi cabeza estaba en medio de mis piernas, si me iban a matar esos lobos que lo hicieran de una maldita vez, ya no tenía por qué seguir aguantando todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Sakura-chan, por fin te encontré!, ¿pero qué haces tirada en el suelo?; ¡demonios, cuando encuentre a Sasuke me las pagará!- Naruto me cargaba con sus dos brazos y pudo notar que tenía los ojos demasiado rojos y lágrimas aún saliendo.

-Naruto, Sasuke no volverá…se fue, ¡me dejo sola!- Gritaba y lloraba, me sentía nada, me sentía tan poca cosa, nunca había sufrido por algún hombre de hecho no había tenido ningún novio pero tuvo que llegar Sasuke a mi vida.

-Lo sé, Sakura. Él me envió a buscarte, pero no sabía en dónde exactamente te encontrabas- Abrí mis ojos y tuve la ilusión de que Sasuke todavía se preocupaba por mí, había mandado a buscar a Naruto para que me sacara del bosque a pesar de la última pelea que tuvieron.

Prefería no preguntarle acerca de que si Sasuke seguía en Forks o no, sí había mandado a Naruto para buscarme lo más probable es que si se había ido quien sabe a dónde, mis lágrimas volvieron a salir y cuando estaba por limpiármelas pude escuchar otro aullido de lobo.

-¡Naruto, vamos de aquí, he visto a tres lobos cerca!- Le gritaba un tanto asustada, pero no había sentido que mi rubio amigo ya había empezado a caminar desde que me levantó con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Sakura-chan. Lo importante es que estás bien- Me sonreía de una manera muy tierna, había extrañado mucho a mi mejor amigo; Naruto me limpiaba las lágrimas y yo me recargaba en su pecho.

Era tan diferente estar con él, cuando hacía eso con… no voy a volver a mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera a pensarlo creo que no vale la pena; él me había dejado sola en un bosque sabiendo que los lobos rondaban el área. Si no quería verme muerta por su hermano seguro por un lobo sí.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo seguía pensando en la decisión que había tomado Sasuke, definitivamente era mi culpa por ser tan…tan humana.

-La vieja Tsunade llegará tarde, no sabe todavía que Sasuke se fue, de todos modos notará su ausencia, dormía contigo todas las noches, ¿no?- ¿De qué me perdí?, ¿cómo sabía eso Naruto?

-¿Cómo sabes que dormía conmigo?- Le pregunté un tanto exaltada mientras seguía limpiándome las lágrimas mientras que el preparaba el desayuno.

-Yo…pues… ¡no lo sabía, me lo imagine!, como siempre se iba temprano y… ¡mira ya te hice el desayuno!, es bueno que comas Sakura-chan he mejorado en la cocina, mi padre me enseñó- Me cerraba un ojo mientras ponía un plato con huevos y un poco de tocino frente a mí, yo no tenía mucha hambre pero me insistió en que tenía que comer.

Me preguntó si eso realmente se lo había imaginado, Naruto podía llegar a ser muy imaginativo, o sólo que Sas… que él le contará, no lo creo él era muy reservado si de nuestra relación se hablaba.

* * *


	20. Depresión

**Hola!!, otro nuevo capítulo jeje espero que les guste!!  
Siempre que me mandan un review se los contesto por separado a toodos ustedes, y es que no me gusta que en los fics los contesten por aquí, siempre hay la costumbre de contestarlos abajo del capítulo del fic y eso hace que las personas que lo lean crean que es el fic y no las contestaciones de los reviews, pero contestaré uno por aquí y bueno si no les llega la contestación porfa avísenme va??**

lili-cherry-uhiha: gracias por darme la idea de los Akatsukis y Hinata, pero ya escribí ésta parte y ahora estoy con la tercera casi acabándola pero de verdad muchas gracias nena!!, lo que pasa es que creo que no te llego la contestación del primer mensaje y se me hizo mal aonda no contestarte por aquí, cuídate mucho!!

**Pues bien les dejo el nuevo capítulo y porfa si no les llegan mis contestaciones en un mensaje en privado avísenme, cuídense y espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Depresión**

**POV's Sakura**

Había pasado ya tres meses desde que se fue, después de que Naruto me preparara el desayuno subí a mi recámara y no encontré ninguno de los regalos que me habían hecho sus familiares y tampoco encontré la foto que nos tomamos el día de la graduación junto con Naruto ni la cámara en dónde nos habíamos tomado una foto el día que se fue.

Me parecía todo muy solitario, sentía que una parte de mí se había ido con él, no sentía mi alma y por si fuera poco tampoco sentía que era yo; iba a la escuela sin ánimos y me empezaba a alejar de mis amigos mientras que ellos insistían en que saliera con ellos.

No tenía cabeza para estar aguantando a Lee y sus ataques de juventud, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Ino quejarse de que Shikamaru la había dejado plantada por quedarse dormido y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Sabía que eso estaba mal y que tenía que recuperar la vida que alguna vez tuve, pero no sabía cómo o más bien no quería darme cuenta de cómo podía recuperarla, Naruto ya no iba a mi casa desde el día que él se marchara junto con toda su familia, me sentía cada vez más sola, había llegado a un punto en el que no me interesaba nada. Podía no comer durante días, Tsunade no llegaba durante varios días por las guardias que tenía en el hospital, cuando Kakashi se fue dejó a cargo a mi tía.

Una vez me preguntó Tsunade si yo sabía el por qué se habían marchado los Uchiha, a lo que yo le respondí que tal vez tenían algún asunto pendiente con algún otro clan, no quería hablar sobre el tema y mucho menos mencionar el nombre de la persona de la cual muy estúpidamente seguía enamorada.

Decidí salir a caminar por Forks, era viernes por la tarde y por lo regular la gente hacía compras o alguna otra cosa pero nunca estaban en sus casas. Caminé y caminé sin rumbo alguno hasta que a lo lejos pude ver un cartel pegado en un poste de luz, me acerqué y pude leer que estaban vendiendo un coche y justamente eran de la casa de enfrente.

Iba a tocar el timbre pero un muchacho salió de repente.

-¡Hola!, tú debes de ser Sakura la sobrina de la Doctora Tsunade- Ya me sabía ese discurso…

-Así es… disculpa, ¿me podrías enseñar el coche que estás vendiendo?- No quería meterme mucho en una plática y tampoco involucrarme con más personas, estaba pensando muy seriamente en irme de ese pueblo a como diera lugar, todo me recordaba a él, todo y sin excepción.

No sabía manejar pero seguramente Tsunade o Naruto me enseñarían en algún momento.

-Sí, aunque está algo descompuesto pero creo que de aquí a tú casa si puedes llegar, por cierto mi nombre es Chouji-

-Un placer, Chouji; ¿cuánto quieres por el coche?-

-Mi padre quiere que lo regale porque no está en muy buen estado, pero bueno…necesito el dinero para comprar otro- Me sonreía amablemente, ¿por qué todos en éste maldito pueblo siempre tienen que sonreír?, ¿acaso hay algo en el estúpido aire que los haga ponerse tan felices?

-Chouji, ¿qué haces?; el juego se ponía interesante… ¡Oh!, hola, Sakura un gusto encontrarte por aquí- Cuando pensé que podía ser peor apareció Shikamaru por la puerta, no era que lo odiara ni mucho menos, porque lo del accidente ya había pasado a la historia pero desde que la familia Uchiha se fue había estado interesado de nuevo en mí.

-Vengo a comprar las motos, Chouji, ¿entonces cuanto quieres por el?- Le contestaba demasiado seria para mi gusto mientras que veía a los ojos a su regordete amigo.

-Veo que conoces a mi mejor amigo Shikamaru, sólo por eso te lo daré gratis. No es un coche sino un viejo cacharro no creo que te sirvan de mucho- Palmeaba la espalda de Shikamaru mientras que él bostezaba.

-Te daré cien dólares por ellas, sino no hay trato. Ya que bueno… Y bueno creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar a arreglarlas, sólo que…- Escuchamos el sonido de unos pasos, volteamos la cara para ver de quién se trataba y pude ver una cabellera rubia a lo lejos, al menos él podía manejar el coche rojo y llevarme a mi casa, pero me preguntaba qué hacía el sin estar manejando su vieja camioneta naranja, nunca la soltaba.

-Hola, Chouji, Shikamaru; veo que por fin has encontrado quien se quede con tu coche- Era mi rubio amigo, pero parecía más serio de lo normal.

Chouji y Shikamaru lo saludaron con el puño al aire mientras que él se analizaba el coche rojo, por eso trataba de ya no socializar con nadie, siempre que mostraban un afecto como ese me hacía recordar a la persona que me abandonó.

-Hola, Sakura-chan; ¿las comprarás?- Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Le di el dinero a Chouji mientras que Shikamaru le mostraba las llaves y alguno que otro truco del coche a Naruto, me despedí de ellos y mi rubio amigo me dijo que me llevaría a mi casa.

Mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad del copiloto mientras que esperaba a mi rubio amigo que subiera, mi mente estaba en otro lado pero como la ventana estaba abierta pude escuchar una pequeña plática.

-Vaya que ha estado problemática desde que Sasuke se fue- Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Lo sé, Shikamaru. No puedo estar con ella todos los días como antes por problemas en la reserva- Naruto se recargaba en la camioneta mientras veía un tanto preocupado a Shikamaru.

-Es difícil hacerse cargo de la reserva, ¿no?- Le tocaba el turno a Chouji, jamás en mi vida lo había visto y eso que decía que era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, tal vez el iba en otra escuela, y bueno tal vez Naruto era conocido por proteger la reserva, por eso odiaba a todo el maldito pueblo, todos se conocían y no había secretos entre nadie.

Miraba por el espejo retrovisor y seguían mis amigos platicando, parecían mujeres que se reunían una tarde para contar todos los chismes del pueblo, no tenía ganas ni de escuchar chismes ni mucho menos así es que tosí fuertemente para interrumpir la plática.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunte a mi rubio amigo quien me miró con furia en sus ojos, ¿pero qué le había hecho yo para que se comportara así?

-Sí, Sakura. Nos vemos chicos, ojalá vayan pronto a la reserva- Mi amigo hablaba muy serio mientras se despedía de Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Allí estaremos, Naruto- Dijeron al unísono mientras que mi rubio amigo prendía el coche rojo que había comprado hace algunos minutos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ésta cosa?, que yo sepa no sabes manejar- Si Naruto quería pelea la iba a tener, no estaba de humor y tenía unas ganas incontenibles de desquitarme con alguien.

-Creo que eso es algo que no te importa, ¿o sí?; y no, no sé manejar pero Tsunade me dijo que me enseñaría- Miraba el paisaje y notaba como ya estaba anocheciendo, por alguna razón Naruto había se siguió derecho, ya habíamos pasado mi casa y no tenía ganas de estar con él.

-Irás a la reserva conmigo, la vieja ya sabe. Cenarás y dormirás ahí- Después de decir esto no hablo en todo el camino, mi mente de nuevo se iba a lugares que yo desconocía, era como si se desconectara de repente de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía más sola que nunca, mi mejor amigo me había dado la espalda, estaba conmigo pero no lo sentía cerca; el que era mi novio me había dejado por una estupidez y yo… yo sólo quería morir.

Llegamos a su casa y Minato ya nos esperaba ahí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Sakura, que bueno que llegas!, espero que Naruto no te haya dado problemas, ¿y ese coche?-

-Gracias, Minato. No…Naruto no me dio problemas, y ese coche lo acabo de comprar, cien dólares una ganga para ser un vejestorio, sólo que no se manejar- Minato sonrió y fue a revisarlo mientras le comentaba algunas imperfecciones que tenía el motor a Naruto.

-Naruto, debes de enseñarle a manejar a Sakura. Se quedará aquí durante las vacaciones supongo que será bueno que pasen un tiempo juntos-

-Sí, supongo que será bueno. Ese teme fue un idiota en dejarla-

-No lo culpes, hijo. Te he dicho que Sasuke es un poco irracional y hace las cosas sin pensar, aunque ahora fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho-

Creo que había empezado una plática íntima entre padre e hijo y yo no debía de estar presente, y mucho menos quería escuchar el nombre del hombre que me atormentaba cada noche y cada día.

Tosí de nuevo, creo que eso se me iba a hacer costumbre, voltearon a verme y sonrieron llevándose una mano a la cabeza para rascársela y todo lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, eran como dos gotas de agua sólo que Minato se veía un poco mayor, a decir verdad no parecían padre e hijo pero los dos eran muy guapos.

-¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan!; Ven te prepararé algo de cenar y podremos jugar con un nuevo video juego que tengo- Mi antiguo novio era bipolar y ahora mi mejor amigo también lo era.

Jiraya se encontraba leyendo una revista pornográfica en la sala de la casa, cuando entré mi rubio amigo me contó que ese era su pasatiempo y que había veces ponía la cara de mi tía con un viejo recorte de una foto encima de la cara de las mujeres que estaban posando.

Me dio un poco de asco imaginármelo pero era la impresión que te daba Jiraya cuando lo veías por primera vez, un viejo libidinoso y pervertido.

-¡Ey tú, ermitaño pervertido!, ven a cenar- Le gritaba mi rubio amigo a su tío, mientras que el se rascaba la cabeza y a paso lento iba hacia la cocina.

-Le digo ermitaño pervertido, porque se puede encerrar horas o tal vez días viendo sus revistas pornográficas, la verdad es que no sé qué hace allá adentro pero supongo que es algo tres equis, porque fíjate que una vez…- Minato le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto para interrumpir lo que me estaba contando.

Yo sólo alce una ceja, no tenía ganas de reírme aunque eso realmente fuera gracioso por alguna razón se me había olvidado como reír.

-No le digas así a Jiraya, no es pervertido es sólo que quiere conocer más acerca de las mujeres para poder conquistar a Tsunade. ¡A comer!- Minato tan diplomático como siempre, defendía a… ¿su hermano?; Se veía demasiado viejo para ser hermano de Minato, ahora que lo pienso también había secretos en la familia Uzumaki aunque no quería averiguarlos, tal vez y hasta saldría lastimada como salí cuando me entere de los Uchiha.

Cenamos y Minato me dijo que yo podía usar la cama de Naruto, mientras que él usaría el sillón de la sala; la casa no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, podían vivir en excelentes condiciones las tres personas que la habían habitado hasta ese momento, pero había un extraño símbolo en cada rincón del lugar, era como un espiral encima de un círculo naranja.

Tal vez era algún símbolo de la reserva de Konoha del cual ellos se sentían muy orgullosos, me tumbe en la cama y me puse a pensar en la familia Uchiha, en realidad era en alguien en específico, no podía entender como después de tantos meses no hubiera ni rastro de él, tal vez si iba a ser todo como el dijo al final "como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido".

Todas las noches me dormía acariciando el dije en mi cuello que por alguna extraña razón en lugar de calentarse por la fricción de mis dedos se ponía más frío, eso me hacía recordarlo aún más y por lo regular todas las noches me dormía llorando, ese día no fue la excepción.


	21. La reserva de Konoha

**Hola!!, otro nuevo capítulo jeje espero que les guste!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La reserva de Konoha**

**POV's Sakura**

Desperté pasadas las diez de la mañana, yo estaba acostumbrada al silencio pero en esa casa había demasiado ruido, me vestí con la ropa que había en la cama de Naruto, que por cierto era mía pues mi tía había dejado una maleta en la casa de los Uzumaki, tal vez me vendría bien quedarme con ellos mientras ella iba a su congreso de medicina del cuál según ella, ya me había comentado.

Pude ver una fotografía arriba del buró que estaba juntó a la cama, en esa foto salía yo con un kimono junto con Naruto, pero Sasuke no estaba, tal vez Naruto dobló la foto para que no lo viera y me pudiera deprimir más.

Me metí al baño y me cepillé los dientes, ya que no tenía intensión de desayunar; maldita depresión, ya quería sentirme bien, quería volver a sentirme feliz pero aún no podía lograrlo. Bajé las escaleras y pude ver a Minato y Jiraya muy entretenidos con un programa de televisión.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Tu desayuno está en la mesa, Naruto está arreglando tu coche rojo por si quieres ir a verlo antes de desayunar- Me decía Minato sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Gracias, Minato. Creo que iré a ver a Naruto antes- Caminé hacia la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde había estacionado el coche mi rubio amigo la noche anterior.

-¡Sakura-chan, despertaste!, ya sé lo que tiene éste coche; me lo había comentado Chouji cuando lo puso a la venta y me dijo que saldría más caro comprar las piezas que lo que vale en realidad el coche, pero encontré algunas piezas y bueno… no podía dormir y lo arregle- Con razón escuchaba ruidos la noche anterior, ¿mi amigo se había quedado despierto para arreglar el coche?, bueno eso había sido dulce de su parte.

-Gracias, Naruto- Mi rubio amigo salía por debajo del coche y su cara tenía rastros de grasa, se veía realmente tierno de esa manera por alguna razón quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro pero sabía que él se emocionaría ya que me había contado mi tía varios meses atrás que Naruto estaba enamorado de mí.

Naruto se levantó y me tomó de la mano acercándose hacia mí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, esa escena me recordaba mucho la relación que tenía meses atrás, mis ojos aunque estaban cerrados comenzaban a llorar.

-No llores, Sakura-chan; ¿hice algo mal?- Abrí los ojos lentamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que… aún no sé porque Sasuke se fue, y la manera en como tomaste mi mano me recordó a él. Lo siento, fue una tontería- Trataba de limpiarme las lágrimas con las manos pero Naruto lo hizo por mí.

-Lo hizo por tú bien, Sakura. Aunque yo no estuve muy de acuerdo, me contó cómo pasaron las cosas y bueno, lo entiendo, no quería hacerte daño-

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, abrazando a mi mejor amigo, el sólo me consolaba acariciando mi cabello.

-Ya no llores, no vale la pena. El se fue y nosotros seguimos aquí, por cierto no te di nada en tu cumpleaños- Me separaba un poco de él para tomarme de los hombros.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya han pasado varios meses desde mi cumpleaños- Hice una mueca con la boca para que pareciera una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero que me regales algo cuando cumpla años-

Me sonreía mientras se quitaba el collar que le había visto el día de la graduación en su cuello, era tal y como lo recordaba, tenía una piedra azul y dos pequeñas piedras a los lados, el lazo era de cuero era algo muy bonito. Me lo pasaba por la cabeza mientras me sonreía.

-Es un regalo que me dio mi madre antes de morir, quiero que lo tengas-

-No, Naruto esto es demasiado para mí- Me tapaba la boca con un dedo, mientras que movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Sólo acéptalo, es un regalo, los regalos no se pueden regresar- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí de medio lado.

Naruto podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo y también un tanto cariñoso.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pude articular ya que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

-No llores, ¡ya sé!, para que dejes de llorar hoy será tu primera lección de manejo, ¿te parece?-

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras que el tomaba mi mano y me subía al coche rojo que compré, el se subía del lado del conductor y me decía algo acerca de que íbamos a ir a otro lugar más abierto para que pudiera manejar con más facilidad.

Así fue todo el día, me la pase con mi mejor amigo tratando de prender el coche rojo, el lugar estaba cerca de la reserva de Konoha, era un lugar bonito y muy tranquilo aparte de que estaba solo para que una tonta como yo no chocara, al menos no había árboles pero había veces que se me apaga y otras en las que arrancaba con mucha facilidad, no había que moverle la palanca porque gracias a Dios el coche era automático, sí tenía problemas con uno así ya me imaginaba sí el coche hubiera sido estándar.

Practicamos una semana el difícil arte de manejar y poder estacionarte sin pegarle a otros coches, todavía no lograba hacer eso pero ya podía manejarlo yo sola, esa noche cuando llegamos a la casa de los Uzumaki, Minato no estaba, pero Jiraya había preparado la cena.

Nos detuvimos un poco frente al coche rojo, Naruto me platicaba las cosas que había pensado cuando era mi turno de manejar el coche. Teníamos un pequeño juego, si en determinados segundos no acabábamos de darle la vuelta al lugar dónde me había estado enseñando a manejar el que perdiera compraba la comida.

Yo sólo reía al ver las expresiones que ponía cuando contaba cada anécdota.

-Oye, Naruto. Me fije hoy que hay un acantilado que llega al mar y también vi a Kiba saltando, ¿no es peligroso hacer eso?- Y era cierto, ese acantilado estaba demasiado alto para que Kiba se aventara.

-No es peligroso si sabes aventarte, esa es nuestra diversión por aquí. Tal vez me decida a que me acompañes algún día, pero sólo tal vez- Me sonreía mientras cerraba un ojo.

-No seas así, por favor, quiero ver que se siente aventarse de tan alto- Mi cara era un puchero, le hacía berrinches como si fuera niña de cinco años y cuando eso pasaba él me cargaba hasta que nuestras caras se juntaran y siempre aceptaba mis peticiones.

Aunque esta vez fue diferente, cuando me cargo por la cintura y yo seguía haciendo pucheros él se acercó más de lo debido y me besó, no fue un beso como me los daba Sasuke, sentía el calor de su boca en la mía lo contrario a lo que me pasaba con Sasuke.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y los dos nos sonrojamos.

-Perdón, fue un impulso que tuve y… lo siento- Abría la puerta de la casa para encontrarse con Jiraya.

-¿Y mi papá?, ¿¡dónde está mi papá, ermitaño pervertido!?- Le preguntaba a Jiraya con voz infantil, se me figuró como si fuera un niño perdido entre mucha gente y estuviera tratando de encontrar a su padre.

-¡No me digas ermitaño pervertido!, y no está, fue a arreglar unas cosas de la reserva- Naruto suspiro y me dijo que mejor cenáramos ya que Minato tardaría mucho en regresar de nuevo.

Cenamos y subí a la recámara de Naruto para dormir, como todas las noches desde que me fije que estaba la fotografía del día de la graduación, la contemplaba por quince minutos, para luego acariciar el dije con el símbolo Uchiha, siempre me había parecido frío a mi tacto pero cuando le tocaba el turno al dije de la piedra azul que me había regalado Naruto era como algo raro, sentía demasiado calor cuando mis dedos lo rozaban.

Esa era la diferencia, Sasuke era frío como ese dije mientras que Naruto era cálido; había pasado mucho tiempo con Naruto y ya me estaba empezando a olvidar de Sasuke, ya podía articular o al menos pensar su nombre cuando antes lo hacía y me ponía a llorar.

No quería que Naruto se volviera el sustituto de Sasuke, pero el beso que me dio esa misma noche había cambiado los sentimientos que tenía hacia Naruto.

Necesitaba estar sola, por primera vez en una semana me volvía a sentir mal, no quería ver a nadie y sabía que si me iba temprano en la mañana Naruto no vendría conmigo y ya sabía al lugar a donde quería ir para recordar a Sasuke.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente pero no había nadie en la casa, era un punto a mi favor nadie podía detenerme hacia donde iba, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí de la casa sin desayunar, se me había hecho un hábito, aunque ya no estuviera deprimida o más bien aparentaba no estarlo, no desayunaba y muy pocas veces cenaba.

Arranqué el coche y puse la reversa para poder salir del lugar en dónde Naruto lo estacionaba, para llegar a mi destino iba a tomarme media hora de camino, respiré profundo y comencé a manejar.

Cuando llegué al sitio, me baje del coche y camine unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrarme con un muelle pequeño el cual daba hacía un lago, era como si apenas ayer me hubiera dicho Sasuke su secreto en ese mismo lugar.

Me senté justo en el mismo lugar en dónde tiempo atrás había estado con el hombre que amaba, el cual había prometido protegerme con su vida y el cual me había jurado amor eterno.

La brisa del lago movía mis cabellos rosas mientras mis pensamientos iban y venían, sí tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí, sí tan sólo pudiera tocarlo una vez más y estar con él toda la vida, sí tan sólo yo no fuera humana…

Se me había metido en la cabeza la idea del suicidio, mi vida no valía la pena sin Sasuke a mi lado, tantas veces que me decía "Te Amo" en un susurro, las veces en las cuales me acariciaba el cabello para dormir y las veces que besaba mi frente en señal de que todo iba a salir mejor, eso había pasado a la historia, como también había pasado a la historia la relación que teníamos.

El ya no se encontraba ahí, ya no podía tocarme y tampoco resistirse a mi olor.

-Caminaba por aquí de casualidad y miren nada más con quien me topo, con Sakura-

Esa voz la conocía, era familiar para mí pero tenía miedo de girar la cabeza para confirmar mis sospechas…


	22. La presa

**Hola!!, muchas gracias por los reviews y gracias por el review anónimo!!, ya pueden dejarlos así nada más que porfa ponganme su mail para contestarles o les contesto por aquí va??**

**Cuídense y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La presa**

**POV's Sakura**

Giré la cabeza lentamente y lo primero que vi fue unos ojos rojos hambrientos de sangre, me levanté rápidamente del lugar en donde me encontraba.

-Veo que Sasuke te dejó desprotegida. A Konan le dará mucho gusto en saber que te encontré, por tu culpa mataron a nuestro compañero y creo que un poco de venganza no le hará mal a nadie aunque Konan hubiera preferido estar aquí cuando eso pasara pero ya le contaré como fue tu muerte-

Era Pain, el mismo que acompañaba a Itachi y Konan matando gente al por mayor, con razón Minato había estado ocupado en la reserva, había un vampiro vagando por ahí y no estaba buscando cualquier presa sino que estaba buscando una en particular…yo

-No sabes lo que le pasó a Itachi, no tienes idea de lo que tuvo que pasar para proteger a Sasuke- Caminaba hacia atrás pero por más que quisiera escapar me encontraba entre el lago y Pain, sabía que moriría ahí.

-¿De qué hablas, niña estúpida?; Itachi siempre odio a Sasuke por eso te perseguíamos para poder matarte y darle en lo que más le dolía- Creo que Itachi nunca le contó a nadie la verdadera historia de el por qué había "seguido" a su hermano e infundado venganza en él.

-Sasuke te dejó desprotegida, y ahora serás mi comida- Se me acercaba peligrosamente, ahora si no había nadie quien me pudiera salvar, Sasuke se había ido para jamás regresar y yo… hubiera querido despedirme de él antes de morir a manos de Pain.

Nadie me encontraría, armarían un rescate de búsqueda días después de mi desaparición y con suerte me encontrarían dentro de unos meses ya que mi cuerpo estuviera descompuesto, cerré los ojos y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la cara de Sasuke.

Escuché un gruñido a lo lejos que parecía ser de un lobo, genial, ahora un lobo y un vampiro iban a comerme, tal vez ni mi cuerpo encontrarían los del rescate. Mi hora había llegado no había un futuro para mí.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché como forcejeaban el vampiro y el lobo, abrí los ojos lentamente pero seguí apretando mis puños, pude ver que el lobo tenía un pelaje entre amarillo y rojizo, algo raro para un lobo común y corriente. El lobo me miró a los ojos, eran de un color azul profundo y por alguna razón sentía que iba a estar todo bien.

Me arrodillé en el muelle y me tapé los ojos, algo hizo que lo hiciera, mi mente dominaba a mi cuerpo y lo agradecí, minutos después pude sentir como el lobo lamía mi mano por lo que abrí los ojos y pude ver que no había rastro del vampiro que me iba a devorar.

Acaricié la cabeza del lobo y me puse a llorar, no sabía por qué me había salvado y tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho sólo sabía que ese animal era mi héroe. Lo abracé fuertemente y de pronto ya no sentí pelo entre mis manos sino sentí piel y era piel de humano.

-Vaya, Sakura-chan. Te salvaré más seguido- Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y pude ver a Naruto frente a mí, no llevaba ropa y cuando el notó que bajaba la vista me subió la cara con un dedo.

-¡Sakura-chan, pervertida!, no te dejaré que te juntes más con Jiraya- Se sonrojaba mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, no quería verlo desnudo pero me causo curiosidad por eso había bajado la vista.

-Naruto… ¿cómo…cómo fue qué?...- No podía salir del asombro, unos minutos antes iba a ser devorada por un vampiro cuando de repente aparecía un lobo y de la nada me salvaba y ese lobo era nada más y nada menos que…¿Naruto?

-Una historia larga de explicar, voy a buscar mi pantalón, en unos segundos vuelvo y te lo explico todo- Se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Baje la vista mientras él se paraba con cuidado de que yo no lo viera, y en efecto no vi nada, mis pensamientos iban de un lado a otro, ¿cómo era que Naruto había llegado ahí?; Sasuke me platicó el mismo día que me confesó que él era un vampiro que en ese mismo lugar había conocido a Naruto y que eran los únicos que conocían el lugar, tal vez en cuanto Naruto llegó a su casa y no me encontró sacó por conclusión de que iba a estar ahí; pero…¿y lo de convertirse en lobo?

-Regrese, vaya te escondiste muy bien. No podía encontrarte pero recordé que éste lugar ya te lo había mostrado Sasuke, así es que vine para acá- Se sentaba junto a mí pero el sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros que parecían algo sucios, no llevaba camiseta ni zapatos.

-Naruto, ¿cómo es qué…?-

-¿Qué te salve?, una larga historia y creo ya es justo que la sepas. Verás, se podría decir que tengo la misma edad que Sasuke siendo un vampiro, pero yo soy un licántropo. Hace mucho tiempo el vino aquí para pensar sobre Itachi y su venganza, yo iba pasando pues acababa de convertirme en un licántropo.

Mi familia cuida la reserva desde antes que se fundara Forks, y según la leyenda que ya te había contado los Uchiha fueron a la reserva a cazar pero nosotros cuidamos mucho a los animales, eso fue hace como cien años, yo todavía no sabía en lo que me iba a convertir pero mi padre tenía una noción. Así paso lo del asesinato de la madre de Akamaru, yo estaba con Kiba cuando encontramos al pobre lobo pequeño y hambriento lamentando la pérdida de su madre.

Mi padre firmó un contrato con Kakashi de que no debían cazar en nuestros territorios y lo han cumplido desde entonces, nosotros no hemos salido de la reserva por muchos años, pero cuando lo hice por primera vez, vine a éste lugar. Acababa de enterarme que era un licántropo y todos podemos escuchar los pensamientos de las personas cuando estamos convertidos, aunque yo soy el único que lo puede hacer sin estar de esa manera.

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Sasuke acerca de la venganza de Itachi y al parecer el escuchó los míos, es muy raro cuando estamos juntos, nuestros pensamientos rebotan como si fuera eco, ahí fue cuando él me confesó lo que era y yo se lo confesé también.

Aunque ya lo sabía pues lo había visto de niño cazar en la reserva, nos hicimos buenos amigos y nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba; Sasuke nunca entró a la reserva por el pacto que se firmó pues si algún vampiro entraba o mataba a algún humano nosotros teníamos derecho de despedazarlo y lo que menos quería yo era ver a mi amigo sufrir.

Fui a su casa y conocí a toda su familia, me trataban bien excepto esa pelirroja, fui bien recibido pero nuestro olor es como si estuvieras oliendo a un perro mojado durante mucho tiempo, su olor también es demasiado dulce para nosotros por eso no iba seguido a su casa pues sabía que en algún momento iban a decirme que me fuera, aunque no lo creo pues son buenas personas.

La segunda vez que salí lo hice con mi padre y con mi padrino, que es Jiraya, en realidad no es hermano de mi padre ni mi tío, sólo es un buen amigo de la familia pero lo presentamos así para tapar el secreto, así como Sasuke presenta a su familia como si fueran de sangre; fuimos a Forks y fue cuando conocimos a Tsunade y a tu padre, Tsunade y Jiraya se habían como que enamorado o algo raro pero empezó a sospechar del ermitaño pervertido, sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriéndole pues el también es un licántropo. El ermitaño le tuvo que decir la verdad a Tsunade y bueno, ella lo tomó bien, demasiado diría yo pero desde ese momento los dos no fueron otra cosa más que amigos.

Tu padre y Tsunade hicieron su vida fuera de Forks y nos enteramos que tu padre y tu madre habían tenido un accidente mortal, la vieja Tsunade nos habló por teléfono para pedirnos que por favor limpiáramos y arregláramos un poco la casa en donde iban a vivir, pero Hinata ya había visto una visión de una niña con el cabello rosado que le iba a quitar el sueño a Sasuke, por decirlo de alguna manera, en cuanto te vi no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, sabía que Sasuke no te haría daño pero es que tu olor, Sakura-chan… hasta yo lo percibo, si fuera un chupasangre te había matado en ese momento-

-¡Naruto, no digas estupideces!- Le golpeé la cabeza con el puño.

-Está bien, ¡es que Sakura-chan hueles muy rico!- Lo miré con odio y siguió con la historia.

-Sabía que si Sasuke te conocía o te veía al menos, sabría él a lo que se atenía pues Hinata sólo le había dicho algunas cosas que había visto en sus visiones, el debía de olerte para poderlo entender. Cuando te saqué agarrada de mi mano, el lo primero que pensó fue "Es ella, ¡Naruto métela a la casa!", yo le contesté que confiaba en él y sabía que no te podía hacer daño, de nuevo lo dijo pero ahora en voz alta y muy despectivamente, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Lo recuerdo, me dijo "niña veté de aquí entra a tu casa"- Sonreí de medio lado. Eso que me acababa de decir mi rubio amigo me daba esperanzas de que Sasuke regresara, toque los dos dijes con mi mano derecha mientras que la otra estaba arriba de mi rodilla, una noche antes lo pensé el símbolo Uchiha era frío mientras que el dije de la piedra azul era cálido, había tenido razón en pensar eso.

-El nunca te haría daño, por eso tomó la decisión de irse, aunque si me lo preguntas no sé a dónde fueron, lo último que supe de él fue el mismo día que te dejó en el bosque, ese día nos tardamos en llegar por ti porque yo sabía que necesitabas un poco de privacidad aunque Sasuke insistió en que fuéramos por ti de inmediato. Gaara no lo quiere mucho, pero sabe que es mi mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por mí, ya que somos una manada y la manada se apoya-

-¿Quién más es un licántropo?- Le preguntaba pues la curiosidad me invadía.

-Kiba, Gaara y yo, Kankuro no es un licántropo pero no sabemos el por qué, aunque la hermana de Gaara y de Kankuro, Temari, es la primer mujer licántropo y es demasiado pesada, cuando la conozcas sabrás por qué- Rió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba mientras que yo ya no podía impactarme más, de todos modos había convivido con una familia de vampiros, qué más daba si convivía ahora con una manada de licántropos.

-Bueno, ahora que sabes la verdad tienes que comer, Sakura-chan. Te llevaré a la casa de Gaara, ahí nos reunimos para contar acerca de las rondas que damos por las noches, aunque acabo de matar a un vampiro pero hay reportes que se han visto más, necesito hablar con Sasuke pero no sé dónde encontrarlo-

Se paraba y me daba una mano para ayudarme a levantar, esa confesión había sido demasiado para mí y ahora ya me empezaba a dar hambre, tal vez Sasuke no había sido el villano de la historia sino lo había sido yo, era un poco sarcástico saber que mi mejor amigo era un licántropo, mi ex novio fuera un vampiro y yo una simple humana que se metía en problemas grandes.

Nos subimos al coche rojo y el manejaba mientras que seguía contando de sus historias, eran divertidas aunque lo quisiera negar, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa aunque yo estuviera demasiado deprimida para hacerlo.


	23. La manada de licántropos

**Hola!!, aquí otro capítulo!!... lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde en subirlo, pero ojalá lo desfruten muchoooo aquí aparecen y se presentan los licantropos y pues es POV de Naruto sólo para que no se les olvide jeje**

**Gracias por los reviews tanto normales como anónimos!! muchas muchas gracias de verdad!!**

**Cuídense y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La manada de licántropos**

**POV's Naruto**

No quería seguir viendo sufrir a mi amiga, sabía que el teme se había pasado con su huída pero tampoco lo podía culpar de lo que había hecho, en parte sé cómo se siente pues aunque Sakura-chan no lo crea, crecí solo, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Akamaru y Temari los había conocido desde niño pero no había hecho buena química con ellos hasta que nos convertimos en licántropos.

Ellos eran buenas personas, pero no entendían que eso de escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas siendo humano no era fácil y el único que me entendería era Sasuke. No sabía cómo sacarle aunque sea media sonrisa a mi mejor amiga pero cuando lo lograba sabía que le había hecho el día.

Llegamos a la casa de Gaara y sus hermanos, podía ver humo en la chimenea y pude escuchar que Kiba pensaba en el almuerzo que se iba a comer, ojalá Temari no se enoje porque lleve a Sakura-chan a su casa, he hablado mucho de ella últimamente y no quería que se la agarrara contra de ella.

-¡Naruto!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- Me gritaba Temari desde dentro de la casa, podría jurar que eso lo pensó pero cuando vi la cara asustada de Sakura pude darme cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Había veces en las que no podía diferencias un pensamiento de una voz, tal vez era muy tonto de mi parte pues ya había pasado cien años como un licántropo pero aún así Sasuke y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos esa habilidad, el ya se había acostumbrado y por eso había optado por no hablar a menos que la ocasión lo ameritara pero yo hablaba más de la cuenta y había veces en las que nuestro secreto se veía en peligro.

Entre a la casa despacio abriendo la puerta, tomé de la cintura a Sakura-chan para que no sintiera temor; ¡cielos, esa Temari sí que daba miedo!, pero daba más cuando se convertía en loba.

-Hola, ella es Sakura-chan. Algunos ya la conocen pero Temari aún no y bueno… ella ya sabe el secreto- Traté de disimular mis nervios con una sonrisa grande, pero creo que no tenía por qué temer, los pensamientos de los presentes eran algo parecido a "Qué bueno que por fin ya lo sabe, ahora podremos hablar con normalidad".

Suspiré y pude ver que Kiba y Kankuro trataban de abrazar a Sakura-chan al mismo tiempo, mientras que Akamaru le lamía la mano. Gaara hacía una sonrisa de medio lado y Temari se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mucho recibimiento por nuestra parte, ¿no creen?; es hora de almorzar, ¿Sakura, te quedarás?- Temari trataba de hablar de una manera menos ruda pero a la vez atemorizante, pobre Sakura-chan.

-No, muchas gracias Temari. Tengo que irme ya- No podía escuchar lo que pensaba Sakura, pero Temari pensó algo así como "Quédate por favor, necesito compañía femenina".

-Se quedará, Temari. Está viviendo en mi casa mientras que la vieja Tsunade está en su congreso- Tome la mano de Sakura-chan y la guié a la mesa para que se sentara.

Comimos en la casa después de algunas peleas por ver quién comía el último pedazo de pan casero que había hecho Temari para el almuerzo, en realidad se comía mucho en esa casa pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a aportar dinero para la comida.

Nuestro trabajo consistía nada más en patrullar la zona, si veíamos un vampiro debíamos de matarlo fuera quien fuera, lo cual me recordó la pelea que tuve con Pain.

-Hoy vi a un vampiro cerca de la reserva, al parecer estaba en busca de alguna presa y bueno…me deshice de él- Comentaba mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne.

-Me quería acatar a mí, es uno de los vampiros que acompañaban a Itachi. Me dijo Konan, otra vampira estaba detrás de mí por haber matado a su compañero y que no descansaría hasta matarme-Sakura-chan hablaba con un hilo de voz, era apenas audible el tono de su voz, parecía como si quisiera llorar de nuevo.

-Si están detrás de Sakura debemos hacer algo, ¿no Gaara?- Kiba se dirigía hacia Gaara quien sólo que quedó callado, pude escuchar sus pensamientos mientras lo hacía y me dijo que se iba a convertir para hablar conmigo.

Gaara era el alfa de la manada, era algo así como el líder, yo no tenía problema en eso pues era descendiente de uno de los primeros licántropos que se establecieron aquí en la reserva, nos disculpamos y fuimos al patio de la casa que estaba algo alejada de la civilización.

Cuando se convertía su pelaje era rojizo, más rojizo que el mío y sus ojos eran azul claro, podían diferenciarnos con facilidad pero yo era un poco más alto que el, yo me quede con la forma humana mientras que el hablaba desde su mente.

-Sé que Sakura es tu mejor amiga y que estás enamorado de ella, pero no creo que sea conveniente protegerla de unos vampiros. Los Uchiha la dejaron aquí sabiendo que Pain regresaría-

-Ellos no lo sabían, Gaara. Sasuke se llevó a su familia de aquí para no poner en peligro a Sakura-chan, ¡te lo he explicado millones de veces y aún así dices que no puedo hablarle a mi mejor amiga!, creo que tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada, sólo te respeto por ser el alfa de la manada pero tu actitud me está cansando-

-Lo siento Naruto, sé que mi actitud les cansa pero quiero proteger a la manada. Lo hago por su bien-

-Lo sé Gaara, y no los dejaré sólo por un problema externo, pero quiero que por favor ahora me tomes la palabra y protejamos a Sakura-chan, sé que lo harás por mí-

Gaara dudo unos segundos para después aceptarlo, en realidad nunca había tenido algún problema grave, pero parecía que cuando se trataba de Sakura-chan todo el mundo se iba en mi contra.

Se volvió a convertir en humano y entramos a la casa, Sakura-chan estaba jugando con Akamaru mientras que Kiba la alentaba a seguir, parecía que mi mejor amiga tenía un poco de miedo en acercársele pero quién no le iba a temer a semejante lobo, aunque yo era más grande que el.

Le pedí a Sakura que me acompañara a mi casa, tuve que inventar algo rápido y el pretexto era ir a comunicarles a mi padrino y mi papá que ella ya sabía la verdad. Ella aceptó pero algo dudosa, no podía leer su mente al igual que Sasuke pero sus expresiones la delataban.

Tenía que llevármela de ahí para que Gaara pudiera comunicarles lo que habíamos quedado, Sakura no tenía por qué enterarse, nosotros habíamos vigilado su casa durante el tiempo en el que Sasuke tenía sus dudas acerca de acercársele o no, y también habíamos estado rondando los al rededores de Forks cuando recibimos reportes por parte de mi papá que Itachi estaba cerca en busca de Sakura-chan.

No iba a ser ni la primera ni la última vez en la que íbamos a protegerla, y eso me hacía sentir bien, le prometí a Sasuke cuidar a Sakura todos los días y a todas horas del día sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando él se fue, tarde unos meses en irla a visitar, sabía que necesitaba lidiar con su dolor y yo no sabía ni que decirle, nunca había estado en su situación aunque en esos momentos yo me encontraba igual, Hinata se había ido y eso me destrozaba el alma.

Sabía dónde se encontraba ella, pero de Sasuke no había rastro. Hinata me mandó un mail una vez contándome que su familia se encontraba con unas amistades en Canadá, ellos eran igual a los Uchiha, no bebían sangre humana y los respetaban pero ella se sentía morir sin verme… era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí pero yo no podía contarle la verdad de mis sentimientos.

Se lo había prometido a Sasuke, nosotros no debíamos de estar juntos, éramos dos clases diferentes de monstruos, aunque viéndolo bien Sakura-chan y el tenían el mismo problema que nosotros. Ella era humana y él un vampiro, ella envejecería y moriría en algunos años mientras que Hinata y yo seguiríamos jóvenes hasta que yo decidiera envejecer, la verdad es que la amaba pero lo nuestro no podía ser.

A pesar de que Hinata era una vampira era tan frágil y tan vulnerable, no quería lastimarla y por eso me identificaba una vez más con el estúpido teme, si tan sólo viera que le estaba haciendo daño a Sakura-chan no se hubiera marchado. Estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan pero ese creo yo no era amor, sino más bien una cuestión de rivalidad entre el teme y yo.

Había veces que lo hacíamos inconscientemente, el empezaba una pelea y yo se la seguía para poder comprobar nuestras fuerzas, llegó Sakura-chan a nuestras vidas y lo único que quise era que ella se enamorara de mí, nunca lo logré pero jamás olvidaré el beso que nos dimos, eso no se lo podía esconder a Sasuke, mi mente era tan impulsiva que siempre que pensaba en ella Sasuke se daba cuenta y siempre lo hacía en los momentos menos indicados, no era para hacerlo enojar pues es mi mejor amigo, ni yo sabía por qué lo hacía.

Llegamos a mi casa y Sakura-chan se quitaba los zapatos para irse a sentar en el sillón de la sala, yo sólo le sonreí y le marqué a mi papá.

Jiraya y mi padre llegaron en unos minutos a la casa, ya no había peligro y tampoco había por qué temer.

-¿Entonces lo mataste?- Mi padre se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual mientras que el ermitaño pervertido caminaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados, Sakura-chan sólo veía las acciones de mi familia para luego suspirar.

-Lo tenía que hacer, quería hacerle daño a Sakura-chan pero ella nos contó a la manada y a mí que hay otra vampira rondando por el lugar, tal vez ahora traté de vengar la muerte de Itachi y la de Pain- El ermitaño pervertido seguía callado no quería escuchar lo que pensaba pues ya lo intuía y por fin habló.

-Tal vez sea así, pero aún no ha habido ninguna desaparición y tampoco ninguna muerte sospechosa. Cuando las haya habrá de que preocuparse, mientras no- Trataba de tranquilizar a Sakura-chan poniendo sus manos encima de sus hombros.

Ella era un total misterio para mí, casi ya no hablaba y cuando lo hacía era como si no la quisieran ver deprimida por el teme, se mostraba fuerte pero a la vez tan frágil, tenía miedo que hiciera alguna estupidez.


	24. Suicidio

**Que onda!!, pues pensaba subir el nuevo capítulo mañana pero ando taaan inspirada escribiendo la última parte que dije " por qué no?? subiré el capítulo hoy para agilizar más mi fic"**

**Y bueno como ya había dicho antes, respondo todos sus reviews cuando me llegan a mi correo pero hubo dos que fueron "anónimos" así es uqe los contestaré por aquí:**

**ignacia Uchiha:** hola!!, primero que nada muchísimas gracias por tu comentario de verdad que me hace súper feliz leer comentarios como el tuyo y creo que por eso me inspiré y empecé a escribir la última parte jaja. Bueno ésta parte osea que es Luna Nueva, no terminará como termina el libro, termina en una pelea pero se pondrá buena no digo entre quienes pero estará buena jojojo. Y por el segundo comentario no te preocupes por postear de nuevo!!, sólo que igual te recomiendo registrarte en ésta página para que sea más fácil contestarte rápido si tienes alguna pregunta, duda o aclaración de mi fic y bueno como dije al principio, si tengo pensado subir las 4 historias de los libros, como dije apenas ayer en la noche empecé a escribir Amanecer, ahora voy por el cuarto capítulo y me está gustando demasiado escribirlo, ya quiero ensñárselos!!, cuídate mucho y si quieres haz tu cuenta aquí y te contestaré aún más rápido va??

**Cuídense y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Suicidio**

**POV's Sakura**

Naruto me cuidaba todo el día, parecía mi niñera en lugar de mi mejor amigo. Ahora que ya sabía la verdad acerca de su manada me era más fácil platicar con ellos, así como dice el dicho "echando a perder se aprende" y bueno, yo ya había echado a perder una relación con una familia que no era tan diferente a la de mi rubio amigo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Pain me atacara y me enterara de la verdad, desde ese día Naruto y yo parecíamos novios, nos tomábamos de la mano y algunas veces nos besábamos aunque no éramos novios oficiales parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, yo no había olvidado a Sasuke y Naruto lo sabía, seguía llorando estúpidamente por él y cada vez que tocaba el dije que me había regalado me sentía sola.

Mi tía había llegado ya hace unos cuantos días y bueno, Jiraya le contó que yo ya sabía la verdad acerca de las personas que vivían en la reserva de Konoha y a Tsunade no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, eso era bueno…supongo.

Ya estaba viviendo en mi casa pero Naruto iba todos los días desde que amanecía y se iba al anochecer, mi tía no sabía de nuestra extraña relación aunque tal vez Minato le contó algo pues siempre que lo veía tocar a la puerta lo saludaba con mucho entusiasmo algo que no pasaba cuando era novia de Sasuke; tenía que pensar en una forma de escaparme de todos, necesitaba tener un momento de tranquilidad, estaba bien que me quisieran tener ocupada en otras cosas para no pensar en Sasuke pero eso me hacía daño, hace mucho que no lloraba aunque no sabía si era porque ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar o porque no me dejaban hacerlo.

Esa mañana salí con el pretexto que iba a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa, pero mi camino era otro, había estado pensando en la forma con la que terminaría mi vida y la mejor forma era algo que me recordara a Sasuke, el viento y la adrenalina.

Estacioné el coche rojo que me había comprado justo en el lugar dónde aprendí a manejar, camine unos metros hasta toparme con un acantilado y pude ver el mar a lo lejos, me sentía tan libre y tan cerca de Sasuke siempre que el viento acariciaba mi cabello.

-Ya no sufriré por ti y tú tampoco podrás sufrir por mí, te amo- Tomé aire y me tiré hacia el abismo.

Mientras caída pude recordar todos los momentos en los que por primera vez me sentía feliz y en una familia, pude sentir a Sasuke junto a mí abrazándome, pude ver su típica media sonrisa y esa tonta manía que tenía de decir monosílabos, su cabello revuelto el cual me parecía tierno pues por más que se lo arreglaba siempre le quedaba de la misma manera, su piel blanca y esos ojos negros de los cuales me había enamorado.

Todo él era mi felicidad pero a la vez mi tragedia, sabía que mi muerte afectaría a las personas que me conocían pero no se a que grado; ellas habían cambiado mi vida como yo la de ellos pero la persona más importante por la cual yo seguía respirando se había ido y me había dejado sola. No quería que Naruto sintiera que había sido un reemplazo de Sasuke y si alguna vez ellos se volvían a encontrar no quería que se molestaran por mi culpa.

Sentí mi cuerpo golpear el agua fría, me despedí de nuevo de Sasuke y espere a que el agua llenara mis pulmones, no podía respirar no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el agua y estaba cerca de la muerte pero era porque yo así lo había decidido.

Unas manos me agarraban el cuerpo pero yo no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados escuché a lo lejos que una voz me llamaba y me decía que no muriera, trataban de reanimarme pegando a mi corazón pero yo no quería que lo hicieran, quería morirme y sobretodo quería dejar de pensar.

Volví en mí y abrí poco a poco los ojos para encontrarme con la cara de preocupación de Naruto.

-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, no te puedes morir!-

-Naruto, ya viene para acá Tsunade. No te preocupes, ya abrió los ojos- Kiba tomaba del hombro a mi rubio amigo mientras que el lloraba, nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera.

-Estoy bien, sólo que me resbalé- Seguía en el suelo acostada, escupí un poco de agua y sentí como me abrazo Naruto.

-Pensé que ibas a morir, Sakura-chan. No me lo hubiera perdonado, te perdí de vista unos segundos y cuando te pude localizar estabas en el fondo del mar- No paraba de sollozar y lo mejor era decir una mentira, no quería que aparte de todo me llamaran loca suicida.

Pude ver a lo lejos a mi tía corriendo desesperada acompañada de Jiraya, él llevaba un maletín de paramédico y Tsunade estaba blanca por el susto que se había llevado.

-¡Sakura!, no me vuelvas a espantar de esa manera. Pensé que estabas muerta, ¿sabes lo que pudiste haber ocasionado con esto?- De un empujón mandaba a Naruto demasiado lejos de mí para poder abrazarme.

-Estoy bien, tía. Lo que pasa es que iba a pasar a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta y me acordé que éste lugar me gustaba mucho, bajé del coche y me acerqué a la orilla para contemplar la vista mejor, me resbalé y bueno… fue todo lo que paso, no te preocupes- Apenas si podía articular, el agua estaba demasiado fría y cuando pude ver mis manos eran azules, Jiraya me puso una cobija encima pues pude escuchar que tenía principios de hipotermia.

Me subieron al coche de mi tía y pude ver como Naruto se subía al mío junto con Kiba que iba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Que susto me has dado, justo estaba haciendo el reporte de Sarutobi, cuando me marcó Naruto para decirme que habías tenido un accidente y que probablemente te habías ahogado-

-¿Sarutobi?- Pregunté un poco mareada, pues había tragado demasiado agua como para hablar correctamente.

-Sí, el viejo que tenía la reserva antes de pasársela a Minato. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Mi tía parecía ausente pero sabía que no era por mi accidente, Jiraya sólo veía hacía la ventana.

-Lo he visto sólo de vista un par de veces, ¿qué le pasó?-

-Murió hoy en la mañana, Jiraya fue por mí al hospital para que hiciera su reporte y bueno te tendré que dejar a cargo de Naruto mientras voy al funeral, ¿estarás bien o se te ocurrirá ir ahora a ver si puedes nadar?, porque supongo que ya probaste que no sabes volar-

El sarcasmo era innecesario en ese momento, pero sí mi tía sacaba su enojo con un poco de sarcasmo estaba bien, no quería, podía o tenía que contestarle.

-Estaré bien, mándale mis condolencias a la familia-

Recordaba que el viejo Sarutobi tenía un hijo el cual había muerto, pero no recordaba el nombre y que tenía un sobrino llamado Konohamaru de apenas 10 años, esa historia me la había contado Naruto alguna vez aunque no le puse mucha atención pues no tenía contacto con ellos pero de todos modos me había pegado un poco la noticia, ¿qué haría Konohamaru siendo tan pequeño?, probablemente Minato o Jiraya se harían cargo de él.

Llegamos a mi casa y Jiraya me bajo del coche, mi piel ya no estaba tan morada pero aún tenía frío, Naruto y Kiba llegaron a los pocos segundos y corrieron a verme, Akamaru no se encontraba ahí aunque no sabía el por qué pues Kiba nunca se separaba de su lobo amigo. Tsunade y Jiraya le dieron instrucciones a mi rubio amigo y a Kiba para luego irse al funeral.

-Eso que le pasó a Sarutobi ya lo esperábamos desde hace mucho, tuvo un ataque al corazón, ya estaba demasiado viejo- Kiba se tomaba del cuello mientras movía lentamente la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y Konohamaru quedó desprotegido. Lo que no sabemos es si él será uno de nosotros cuando crezca o no- Naruto platicaba mientras me tenía en sus brazos, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida por el calor que emitía su cuerpo cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?... Tsunade no se encuentra…fue a un velorio, ¿quién habla?; Me colgaron… como hay gente mal educada en el mundo- Kiba hablaba algo molesto mientras colgaba el teléfono, probablemente buscaban a mi tía para atender alguna emergencia pero eso podía esperar, no debíamos molestarla, al parecer le había afectado un poco el fallecimiento de Sarutobi.

-Kiba, sabías perfectamente quien había marcado, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad?- Naruto hablaba seriamente mientras se ponía una mano abajo del mentón.

-Sí lo sabía, pero no tenía porque estar entrando en detalles. Además no dije ninguna mentira, Tsunade se fue a un velorio-

Naruto suspiró y me acarició el cabello mientras me quedaba dormida; no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así pero el calor de su cuerpo me mantuvo caliente, no me dio hipotermia gracias a que estuvo junto a mí todo ese tiempo, cuando pude abrir los ojos escuché a mi rubio amigo roncando mientras que una mano estaba en mi cintura y con la otra se recargaba la cabeza, se veía tierno de esa manera.

Kiba estaba dormido en el sillón mediano y tenía como un periódico tapándole la cara, el sol entraba por la ventana y como pude me acomodé, escuché que sonaba la puerta de la entrada de la casa por lo que me levanté un poco torpe, los golpes eran desesperados, me preguntaba quién podría ser a esa hora.

Mientras caminaba torpemente giré la cabeza para ver el reloj, eran exactamente las ocho y media de la mañana, con los ojos todavía adormilados abrí torpemente la puerta y pude ver el rostro de Hinata un poco espantado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¡Sakura, estas bien!; sabía que esa premonición era una tontería, quise detener a Sasuke pero el insistió en que sí estabas muerta el ya no tenía razón para vivir y…-

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué me hablas, Hinata?-

Con los gritos que Hinata daba Naruto y Kiba despertaron espantados, con todas esas rondas que estaban dando no podían dormir bien, Naruto se paró rápido hasta ponerse junto a mí pero su cara estaba un poco espantada.

-Se fue para Italia, el teme no puede ser más idiota porque no es más viejo. Fue con los Akatsuki, ¿no es cierto?-

Hinata movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras que Naruto golpeaba una mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta que seguía abierta.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué es lo que pasa?- Miraba a los dos un tanto confundida, no sabía por qué Hinata estaba ahí y tampoco por que Naruto había mencionado a los Akatsuki, que según recuerdo eran un clan que se hacían llamar los dominadores de todos los vampiros pero no entendía que tenía que hacer Sasuke ahí.

Hinata pasó a la casa y Kiba hizo una mueca con la nariz, al parecer le estaba afectando el olor de Hinata pero no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro como si leyera los pensamientos de Hinata mientras que ella seguía callada, yo no entendía lo que pasaba pero sabía que algo malo ocurriría.

-Te dije que dijeras la verdad, ¡eres un estúpido, Kiba!; ¿sabes lo que ocasionaste?, eres un inconsciente-

Naruto de pronto estaba sujetando a Kiba de la camiseta sin mangas que usaban todo el clan de licántropos, mientras que el lo miraba con odio.

-A mí que me importa lo que le pase a Sasuke, cuando pregunté quien hablaba no dijo su nombre y tampoco le tenía que dar explicaciones- Kiba se soltaba del agarre de Naruto mientras que mi rubio amigo golpeaba la pared con un puño.

-¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?- Hablé de pronto, parándome del sillón en dónde estaba sentada.

Naruto, Kiba y Hinata se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos y Hinata por fin habló.

-Sasuke fue a suicidarse- Me contestaba Hinata con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grité sin saber el por qué había tomado esa estúpida decisión, aunque claro yo la había tomado un día antes, pero no entendía que había pasado realmente.


	25. Italia

**Que tal!!, aquí el nuevo capítulo y pues como sólo falta uno de ésta parte haré lo mismo que cuando subí el último del capítulo pasado, osea subiré dos dentro de 3 días, ojalá les guste éste capítulo y bueno sólo les adelanto que la próxima parte que vendría siendo Eclipse está lleno de NaruHina (lo sé, lo sé... SasuSaku´s no me maten pero quería aclarar algunos puntos del NaruHina aquí en mi historia para dejárselas más clara).**

**Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten **

**Cuídense y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Italia**

**POV's Sakura**

-Tuve una visión en dónde caías por un acantilado y tardabas en salir del agua, pensé que ibas a suicidarte y cuando Sasuke habló desde Sudamérica para ver cómo nos encontrábamos le conté acerca de lo que había visto. El tomó muy en serio mi premonición y tomó la decisión de ir a que los Akatsuki lo mataran; Sakura, necesitas ir conmigo a Italia para impedir que haga un tontería, si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por nosotros-

Hinata me tomaba de la mano y pude notar cómo se empezaba a hincar para que yo accediera ante la petición.

-No, Hinata. No lo hagas, eso de la premonición si paso…ocurrió ayer, pero no lo hice para suicidarme sino que me resbalé…te acompañaré a Italia- Al menos podía mentir en lo que Naruto y Kiba no se encontraran a mi alrededor para poder contarle la verdad a Hinata.

-Yo voy con ustedes- Naruto se paró en seco en la habitación para luego explicar algunas cosas que no pude escuchar pues mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, ¿iba a perder a Sasuke para siempre?, al menos sabía que él se sentía igual de miserable que yo.

-No, Naruto-kun. Sabes que los Akatsuki te quieren matar por ser…- Interrumpí a Hinata.

-Lo sé, Hinata puedes decir la palabra- Naruto animó a continuar a Hinata mientras su cara estaba seria.

-Sabes que te quieren asesinar por ser un licántropo, sabes que nuestros clanes son enemigos y sí te ven por su territorio no lo pensarán dos veces. Te prometo que cuidaré a Sakura, pero me tienes que prometer que no harás alguna estupidez, te hablaré en cuanto sepamos algo- Naruto no estaba muy convencido con lo que le dijo Hinata pero accedió.

Estaba fuera de mí no sabía en qué momento había llegado al aeropuerto y tampoco cuando habíamos tomado el avión, no era que no me había subido nunca a uno pero tenía una rara sensación en el estomago, como un presentimiento.

-Ya estamos por llegar, te contaré todo estemos en el coche que Kakashi rentó para nosotras, necesitamos privacidad… todo estará bien Sakura-

Hinata me tomaba de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarme pero por alguna razón yo sólo me iba a tranquilizar al ver a Sasuke a salvo.

Bajamos del avión después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo que a mí se me hicieron eternas, quería encontrarlo a como fuera lugar pero nunca había estado en otro país, Hinata observaba a lo lejos un BMW y sonrió.

-Kakashi siempre tan espléndido, vamos-

Me jalaba de la mano y me ayudaba a subir al coche, yo todavía estaba un poco débil por el accidente que tuve ayer, o anteayer no sabía qué día era y tampoco la hora.

-Hinata, ayer me quise suicidar. No soportaba más estar sin Sasuke, yo…yo no sabía qué hacer, perdóname- Ella arrancaba el coche y me veía con ojos de comprensión.

-Lo sé, Sakura, y también Naruto lo sabe. No es algo que puedas esconder tan fácil al igual que tampoco lo pudo esconder Sasuke, lo que pasó fue un accidente y nada más pero el toma decisiones muy precipitadas…como esta.

Cuando nos fuimos de Forks el intentaba ocultar lo que sentía pero toda la familia nos dimos cuenta, nosotros nos fuimos hacía Canadá con unos amigos de Kakashi mientras que el estuvo vagando por toda Latinoamérica intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

He tenido visiones de lo que quiere hacer, primero lo vi matando a un humano pero si lo hacía deshonraría las creencias que nos ha enseñado Kakashi y esa opción la descartó; la segunda opción que tenía era ir a hablar directamente con los Akatsuki y decirles que iba a revelar el secreto de la inmortalidad que hemos guardado durante muchos años pero como ellos lo necesitan por su poder de leer las mentes esa opción también quedó descartada; lo último que vi fue cuando tomamos el avión que nos trajo para acá, iba a ir a una torre a las doce del día para que la gente que lo viera en la plaza pudiera ver que su piel es diferente a la de los demás; se supone que no debemos de revelarle el secreto a otros humanos así es que los Akatsuki no iban a tener más remedio que matarlo-

-¿Sabes en que torre está planeando hacer eso?- Le preguntaba un tanto exaltada, todavía no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera pensado tales cosas, pero bueno…yo lo pensé durante meses.

-Sí, en la torre que está en la plaza principal. Son las once de la mañana así es que tenemos tiempo para poder alcanzarlo. Ojalá no cometa una estupidez, Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy necio a veces-

Hinata manejo como por más de cuarenta minutos y a lo lejos pude ver la torre en la que Sasuke iba a hacer su suicidio, no podíamos pasar pues había demasiada gente en la plaza, las calles estaban cerradas y en lo que Hinata trataba de convencer a un policía que nos dejara pasar pues según ella vivíamos cerca de ahí yo me baje del BMW, corrí lo más que pude pero sabía que no era suficiente, pude escuchar como las campanas marcaban que faltaba unos segundos para las doce del día.

Me apresuré y pude ver a lo lejos a Sasuke, intenté gritarle pero por toda la gente que se encontraba ahí no podía escucharme, empujaba a las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino y ellos decían palabras en italiano que yo no sabía y la verdad no me importaba lo único que deseaba era volver a abrazar a Sasuke.

Faltaba una campanada para las doce del día y estaba a unos pasos de él, pude notar cómo se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta pues el saco lo había dejado botado cerca de dónde yo estaba, corrí lo más que pude y lo alcancé a empujar para taparlo con mi cuerpo y así evitar que saliera a la luz del sol.

-Vaya que son rápidos los Akatsuki, no me hubiera esperado nada mejor. Seguramente estoy en el infierno porque me sigue atormentando el olor de Sakura, será agradable estar aquí toda la eternidad-

Alcé una ceja mientras escuchaba a Sasuke hablar, nos encontrábamos los dos en el piso y el no se había dado cuenta que lo había salvado, al menos ya no era una humana inútil que se tropezaba con todo y ahora era la salvadora de Sasuke.

-No estás en el infierno, pero si el infierno es así prefiero morirme de una vez- Mientras hablaba acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke, era tal y como lo recordaba, su piel era tan suave y sus ojos seguían siendo negros, eso significaba que no mató a nadie; él abrió los ojos despacio y pudo ver mi cara.

-Sakura, ¿Sakura?... ¡¿Sakura, qué haces aquí?!; ¿no estabas muerta?-

-Hinata me contó lo que había pasado, créeme que no quise hacerlo pero la soledad me estaba matando, Hinata vio sólo parte de lo que pasó, después que entré al agua Naruto se metió para salvarme, el me dijo que lo matarías si me pasaba algo- Le sonreía mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

-Menos mal que el dobe cumplió su promesa, cuando me enteré no podía vivir sin ti así es que tomé la salida fácil y esa era el suicidio, tal vez tú te irías al cielo pero yo no tengo alma y acabaría en el infierno así ya no te podría hacer daño pues estaríamos en lugares diferentes- Me sonreía con esa sonrisa de medio lado la cual me derretía, yo solté unas lágrimas y lo abracé.

-Cuando llegue la hora en la que los dos tengamos que morir prefiero hacerlo junto a ti- Lo besaba por primera vez después de muchos meses de estar separados, Hinata nos interrumpió tosiendo y yo sólo me separe para soltar un suspiro.

Sasuke se levantó más rápido que yo y me tomó de la mano para que pudiera terminar de levantarme, Hinata le pasó su camisa y su saco para que se los acomodara.

-Sakura ya sabe la verdad acerca de Naruto- Hinata habló de repente, yo ya no me acordaba que me había pasado eso por la mente, de hecho ni me había pasado por la mente Naruto en esos momentos.

Sasuke sólo dijo su típico monosílabo, y me pareció que él le contestaba algo que había pensado Hinata, yo sonreí al ver a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio de nuevo pero no todo era felicidad, en esos momentos tres personas nos rodeaban y sentí que se venía lo peor.

-Madara y Orochimaru quieren hablar contigo, Sasuke. Al parecer ibas a cometer una idiotez, ¿no es cierto?; muy mal yo creo que con eso si te matarán-

Habló un hombre que tenía el cabello rojizo, me hacía recordar a Gaara muy vagamente, los tres hombres nos empujaron hasta una puerta que estaba como escondida detrás de la torre, Sasuke me habló al oído y me dijo:

-Ellos son Kisame, Deidara y el que habló fue Sasori; ellos trabajan para los Akatsuki matando a los vampiros que intentan revelar el secreto. Hay otros que se encargan de llevarles comida, no te me separes estarás a salvo si estás conmigo-

Caminábamos por un pasadizo que estaba un tanto oscuro pero Sasuke me guiaba, sino hubiera sido por el ya me hubiera tropezado. Llegamos a un corredor que se dividía en tres puertas, entramos en la puerta de en medio y seguimos derecho sin detenernos, cuando por fin habían pasado unos veinte minutos los tres que nos estaban guiando se detuvieron y nos pidieron que esperáramos.

El lugar se empezaba a iluminar con unas velas que nadie encendía y como a tres metros pude ver dos siluetas sentadas en unas grandes sillas, había una tercera que se encontraba junto a la de la derecha, cuando se terminó de iluminar todo el lugar, pude verles las caras a las tres personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Sasuke-kun, ibas a cometer una tontería. Creo que fue mala idea dejarte vagar por las calles de Italia, ¿crees que merezca un castigo?-

El primero que hablo tenía el cabello negro largo y unas marcas raras moradas en los ojos, tenía un bastón con una serpiente en la punta mientras que el segundo tenía el cabello negro pero parado en picos y un poco largo, se le podían notar las ojeras; los dos usaban capas negras con nubes rojas, más tarde me encargaría de preguntarle a Sasuke el significado de eso.

-No, lo creo Orochimaru. Sasuke parece ser muy listo y lo que hizo fue para persuadirnos para que al final lo termináramos matando-

-Sería interesante tener a Sasuke-kun de nuestra parte, el puede leer las mentes y sería una gran adquisición para éste clan, ¿no lo crees, Madara?-

-Puede que lo sea, pero creo que puede ser más interesante Hinata; ella puede predecir el futuro-

-Me preguntó que les habrá enseñado Kakashi, parecen ser tan humanos sin tener los ojos teñidos de rojo. ¿Y dime Sasuke-kun, ésta humana es un presente para nosotros?-

Orochimaru me señalaba con su bastón mientras que Sasuke gruñía y se ponía enfrente de mí para taparle la vista.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, Orochimaru-

-Vaya, creo que Sasuke está enamorado de una humana- Los que estaban presentes en la sala que yo calculaba eran unos veinte reían a carcajadas en cuanto Madara pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Sabes que eso es revelar nuestro secreto, ¿no es así?; tienes dos opciones, la primera es matarla y la segunda es convertirla, aunque si la matas ¿puede que haya oportunidad de que sea aquí mismo?, tiene un olor exquisito- Me estaba empezando a molestar la actitud del tal Madara.

-Sakura será convertida- Hablaba por primera vez Hinata, quien se notaba muy seria.

-¿Lo has visto en alguna visión?- Orochimaru veía a Hinata a los ojos como si de verdad le interesara lo que me fuera a pasar.

-Así es, ella será convertida, ya tenemos la fecha y si quieren podemos avisarles para que vayan y lo comprueben- Le contestaba muy segura a Orochimaru, ese era mi deseo, ser una vampira como Sasuke, pero sabía que él no lo aceptaría.

-Orochimaru, será mejor que los dejemos ir- Madara tenía las manos a la altura del pecho con los dedos juntos como meditando algo.

-¿Estás loco?, ellos merecen un castigo- Orochimaru se exaltaba y pedía al hombre que estaba a su lado algo que no pude escuchar.

-No lo estoy y dile a Kabuto que regrese, no vamos a matar a nadie hoy. Sakura si se convierte en una de nosotros tendrá un poder muy interesante, acuérdate lo que Sasuke nos contó de ella, no puede entrar en su cabeza-

-Habrá que comprobar esa teoría acerca de que nadie puede entrar en su cabeza. ¡Kimimaro, acércate!- Le ordenaba Orochimaru a un muchacho de no más de veintitrés años que se acercara, el obedeció y en unos cuantos segundos estaba frente a nosotros.

-Hazle lo que ya sabes a Sakura-

Kimimaro se paraba frente a mí y se concentraba, Sasuke gritó y volvió a pararse frente a mí dándome la espalda lo único que pude ver fue que el caía al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, me agachaba y le pedía a Orochimaru a gritos que le ordenara a Kimimaro que dejara de hacerlo, estaba dañando al hombre que amaba y frente a mis ojos.

-Qué heroico de tu parte, Sasuke pero creo que quedó comprobada nuestra teoría. A Sakura no la puede alcanzar el poder de Kimimaro, podemos probar con otro poder aunque… hay tantos que no sé cuál elegir- Madara hablaba divertido observando a los presentes, como si los estuviera analizando y haciendo estrategias mentales, esas personas daban miedo.

-Pues yo no veo inconveniente de que le hagan todas las pruebas que quieran a Sakura, pero ¿por qué no lo dejamos para cuando ella sea uno de nosotros?; ahora es humana y no se puede defender, pero imagínense si pusieran la pusieran a pelear con alguno de sus súbditos- Hinata y su gran boca.

-Me parece bien Hinata, lo haremos cuando ella haya sido convertida. Espero que acepten la propuesta de unírsenos, no se arrepentirán-

-No lo creo Madara, somos felices como estamos. Gracias por tu propuesta- El que habló ahora fue Sasuke, ya se había tranquilizado después de lo que le hicieron pasar.

-Una pena, Sasuke-kun, una gran pena. Ya se pueden retirar y no olviden avisarnos cuando Sakura-chan sea convertida-

Orochimaru le hacía una señal a Kabuto para que nos enseñara la salida del lugar, mientras íbamos caminando pude ver a unas cuarenta personas guiadas por Sasori, quien les hablaba en italiano. Las personas parecían turistas que habían caído ahí por casualidad, no quería ni imaginarme el final que les iba a tocar, había niños entre ese grupo, ¿qué esas personas no tenían corazón?

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, se encontraba ahí una mujer que era la recepcionista del lugar, pero al contrario de todos ella tenía los ojos normales, no los tenía rojos.

-Ella es humana, ¿verdad?- Le preguntaba tímidamente a Sasuke, el me tenía agarrada de la mano y me habló al oído.

-Sí y ella sabe lo que son, no les tiene miedo pues le prometieron convertirla. Lo que no sabe es que no saldrá de aquí con vida nunca, esas personas matan sin importarles nada-

Que horrible debía ser saber que algún día ibas a convertirte en un vampiro y que después de todo lo aceptarás, me sentía identificada con ella pero las personas que nos convertirían eran totalmente diferentes, los Akatsuki lo hacían por diversión y si así lo querían la matarían en un segundo mientras que en mi casa, si alguno de los Uchiha me llegará a convertir tenía a Kakashi para poder detenerlo a tiempo.

Esperamos ahí todo el día hasta que anocheciera, cuando las campanas del reloj de la torre de la plaza indicaban las ocho, Kabuto nos dio la orden de salir.

Hinata nos guío hasta el BMW que había estacionado cerca de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto; yo estaba muy cansada pero pude escuchar como Hinata se comunicaba con su familia y con Naruto, le agradecía que mi amigo también se enterara de lo que pasamos.

Nos subimos al avión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedé profundamente dormida en los brazos de Sasuke, el me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba la frente pero suponía que el también tenía que hacerse el dormido para poder pasar inadvertido entre los pasajeros de primera clase.


	26. Naruto contra Sasuke

**Último capítulo de la segunda parte... me costó trabajo hacerlo ya que desde aquí empieza el NaruHina (aunque no sea mucho podemos ver por qué Sasuke se ponía muy enojado cuando Naruto le tiraba la onda a Sakura) espero que les guste y muchasgracias por todos sus reviews se los agradezco enormemente ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**El regalo de Sakura**

* * *

**Naruto contra Sasuke**

**POV's Naruto**

Hinata me avisó que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, por suerte Tsunade no se había aparecido por la casa durante los tres días que Sakura estuvo fuera y cada que preguntaba por ella sólo decía que se encontraba dormida, era entendible si Sakura había tenido un accidente días antes.

Por fin llegaron Sasuke y Sakura, me imagino que Hinata fue con su familia quien habían llegado un día antes pues Kakashi estaba de nuevo en el hospital supliendo a Tsunade que todavía estaba viendo lo del funeral, entierro y todas esas cosas que me dan dolor de cabeza.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- Tome del brazo a mi amigo mientras que Sakura-chan entraba a la casa, Hinata la acompañaba y decía que le iba a preparar algo de comida.

En mi cabeza le mostré imágenes de escenas que había pasado con Sakura-chan, quería que mi amigo supiera la verdad y daba lo mismo si pensaba que yo era un mal amigo porque en realidad lo era, quería quitarle a su novia pero no lo hacía para que el se sintiera mal.

-¡Te dije que sólo la cuidarás, no que te aprovecharas de su dolor!- Sasuke habló con un grito cuando terminé de pasarle mi último recuerdo que era cuando la salve.

-Lo sé, Sasuke y lo que menos quería era que pasara pero… Hinata también me dejó…-

-¡Eres un maldito!, confiaba en ti; ¿acaso sabes lo que pasaría si Hinata se entera?, traicionaste mi confianza, te metiste con mi novia y aún así no te importa- Me tomaba de la camiseta con sus dos manos, sentía que se avecinaba una pelea.

-Me importa, Sasuke, por eso te enseñé lo que paso. Sakura estaba triste y necesitaba a alguien que la sacara del hoyo. También ponte en mi lugar, la dejaste sola sin más explicaciones, no le dijiste el motivo real de tu partida aunque ella lo supo después. También sabe lo que soy y lo que son algunos en la reserva, ya no hay por qué tener secretos; yo la quiero pero estoy confundido-

Mi mirada pasaba del piso a los ojos de Sasuke, el me seguía agarrando de la playera y me levantaba unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, los lazos que me obligaste a crear con tu estúpida familia son inútiles. Nunca me han querido por ser un maldito chupasangre ¿no es cierto?; al menos mi familia te acepta como eres y te han tendido la mano cuando más lo necesitabas pero cuando necesité de tu apoyo ¿cuándo me lo brindaste?. Te pedí que cuidaras a Sakura, que no la dejaras cometer una idiotez y se trató de suicidar tirándose de un acantilado. La besaste y te aprovechaste de su dolor, ¿a eso le llamas ser amigo?-

Sasuke me aventó contra el suelo, yo sabía que él tenía la razón pero por más que quisiera no podía contestarle nada.

-¡Contéstame, Naruto!; todas las veces que dijiste amar a mi hermana y hacer todo por ella eran sólo mentiras, ¿no es cierto?, lo único que querías desde que viste a Sakura cuando ella era pequeña fue tenerla a tu lado sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, sabiendo que yo me iba a enamorar de ella por todas las visiones que te contó Hinata. Entre los dos sólo hay rivalidad, tú no conoces el odio ni la venganza, no tuviste que matar a tu propio hermano sólo para que supieras que toda tu vida fue una farsa. Lo único que tiene de raro tu vida es que eres un maldito perro igual que los que viven en tu asquerosa reserva-

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi familia!, siempre he platicado de ti y les he dicho que no eres una mala persona, les he dicho que no te odien sólo por qué tu clan es rival del mío, sólo porque eres un maldito chupasangre que vino a empeorar las cosas matando a la madre de Akamaru. Siempre te he considerado mi hermano y no sé qué significa el odio y tampoco la venganza pero lo único que sé es que tú eres un maldito bastardo por dejar sola a la mujer que te ama y puso en peligro su vida sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de irte y dejarla-

Esto se estaba poniendo grave, yo ya me encontraba frente a Sasuke y nuestras miradas reflejaban lo que sentíamos en esos momentos que era odio y ganas de matar al otro. En cualquier momento iban a empezar los golpes, nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero y nadie de los vecinos podía vernos pero se iba a poner feo el asunto si nadie nos detenía.

**POV's Sakura**

Podía escuchar unos gritos en el patio trasero desde que Naruto y Sasuke salieran a hablar, me suponía que era lo que quería aclarar Naruto pues no había tenido el valor suficiente de contarle a Sasuke que me había enamorado también de mi rubio amigo.

Hinata estaba nerviosa pero me observaba comer, yo no tenía hambre más bien estaba asustada, sabía que algo malo pasaría si no salía en ese momento para tratar de calmarlos. Escuché unos golpes y me paré de la silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina, corrí hasta la puerta que daba el patio trasero y Hinata me siguió.

Vi a Naruto y a Sasuke revolcándose en el piso dando puñetazos en sus caras, sabía que si me metía podría salir herida pues su fuerza no era normal, yo era fuerte porque a pesar de que le pegaba a Naruto en la cabeza le dejaba chichones o moretones en los brazos, pero no podía comparar mi fuerza con la de ellos.

Corrí pero todo me parecía en cámara lenta, de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas y gritaba que se separaran, se podían matar en cualquier momento pero de pronto Kakashi y Jiraya se encontraban en el lugar separándolos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, mientras que Naruto se limpiaba un poco de sangre que le salía del labio.

-Fue suficiente, eso que hiciste fue grave, Sasuke. Intentaste matar a tu mejor amigo y eso no es lo que te he enseñado-

Pude escuchar a Kakashi quien con sus dos brazos detenía a Sasuke por la cintura, mientras que Jiraya agarraba a Naruto de los hombros y estaban frente a frente.

-Sea lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no es motivo para intentar matarse, deberían de medir sus fuerzas y también deberían de ponerse a pensar que está Sakura cerca. Tú puedes salirte de control si hueles sangre, Sasuke. Y tú Naruto puedes perder los sentidos y ser un lobo salvaje-

Jiraya hablaba con voz dura mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se veían a los ojos con cierto odio mientras que Kakashi revisaba a Naruto que no tuviera alguna herida de gravedad, pero según lo que me contó una vez, se recuperaba rápido de golpes mortales.

Esto se había salido de control y era por mi culpa, por hacerme enamorado de dos personas que eran totalmente diferentes a mí.

-Todo está bien, Sakura. Sasuke se precipitó un poco, ¿estás bien, no te hicieron daño?- Kakashi ahora estaba tratando de revisarme y yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

-Llegué segundos antes de que ustedes llegaran a detenerlos, pero sé que es por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-No te culpes, Sasuke es demasiado necio y Naruto también ya verás que se les pasará-

Intentaba animarme Kakashi, pero eso no estaba bien, tenía que hablar con los dos pero a solas, giré la cabeza para ver a Sasuke pero Hinata se encontraba con el hablando casi en secreto mientras que Naruto y Jiraya habían entrado a la casa.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar?- Hable con miedo, sabía que Sasuke estaría enojado y que tal vez podía hacerme daño aunque él me hubiera prometido no hacerlo, Sasuke suspiro y se levantó.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos Hinata, tengo una noticia que decirles. Sasuke nos alcanzara para poder hablar sobre el asunto-

Kakashi se levantó con cuidado y caminaba hasta perderse en el bosque junto con Hinata, tenía una vaga idea de que iban a hablar, seguramente Jiraya les había reportado lo de Konan y tenían que poner cartas en el asunto.

-Sasuke yo… lo siento, en verdad todo esto ha sido culpa mía yo no debí haber estado tanto tiempo con Naruto- Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y Sasuke estaba frente a mí, tenía miedo verlo a los ojos pues no sabía que expresión pudiera tener.

-Está bien, Sakura. No todo es tú culpa también Naruto tuvo algo que ver, podría decirse que todo esto también fue mi culpa por dejarte sola, no sabías lo que en realidad era el dobe-

**POV's Sasuke**

Me acerqué un poco más a Sakura y la abrace cómo hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, extrañaba tenerla en mis brazos y poder sentir su aroma en mi nariz, extrañaba sentir su cabello entre mis dedos y poder consolarla cuando lloraba.

Me separé un poco de ella para besar su frente pero algo brillaba en su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso, Sakura?- Le preguntaba aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería averiguarlo por mí mismo.

-Es…un regalo de Naruto, me lo dio por mi cumpleaños. Perdóname- Lo sabía, Naruto hizo lo imposible para poder tener a Sakura a su lado, no merecía mi perdón y tampoco merecía a mi hermana.

Tanto decía que la amaba que me hizo decir a mi familia que yo no aceptaba esa relación, todos me echaban la culpa de que yo no quería verlos juntos pero eso era porque Naruto no quería lidiar con los problemas de los clanes, él sabía que esa relación era prohibida pero era más prohibida aún mi relación con Sakura.

Escuché que Tsunade entraba a la casa algo enojada, tal vez ya le habían ido con el chisme de que Naruto y yo nos habíamos peleado en su casa. Abrió la puerta y nos encontró a Sakura y a mi abrazados, seguía consolándole y acariciándole el cabello.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?!, deberías irte de una buena vez sólo ocasionas problemas. Tuviste a Sakura deprimida por muchos meses y te apareces como si nada hubiera pasado, no tienes vergüenza-

Si quería ganarme a Tsunade lo mejor era mentir, ya me encargaría de decirle a Kakashi la mentira que inventé por nuestro regreso. Sabía que los de la reserva de Konoha no me delatarían a pesar de que Naruto y yo ya no nos hablaríamos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

-Llegamos hoy en la mañana, nos enteramos que Sarutobi había muerto y aunque no nos dejen entrar a la reserva lo conocíamos desde hace ya tiempo y queríamos ofrecer nuestras condolencias al pequeño Konohamaru- Era creíble mi mentira, habíamos tenido buena relación con los de la reserva, no era amistosa pero era buena, ni ellos se metían con nosotros ni nosotros con ellos.

-No sabía que se habían enterado, yo le mandaré decir eso a Konohamaru. Pero te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que dejes de frecuentar a Sakura, Naruto y ella ahora tienen una relación y tu ya sales sobrando- ¿Relación?, ¿ella llama relación a una traición que me hizo mi mejor amigo?; pude escuchar como Sakura decía "No es cierto, no le creas por favor" demasiado bajo como para que su tía la escuchara. Yo sólo le conteste "Todo va a estar bien, pequeña" mientras que la soltaba y me despedía de Tsunade amablemente.

FIN


	27. Fin de Luna Nueva y comienzo de Eclipse

Hola!!, pues aquí termina la segunda parte de mi fic (sé que es largo pero recuerden que estoy haciendo la adaptación de los 4 libros de la saga de Crepúsculo) y bueno la tercera parte cambia un poco, no hay tanto SasuSaku como a mí me hubiera gustado pero me adentré más al NaruHina y el por qué Naruto anda detrás de las dos y Sasuke se pone súper celoso por eso.

No quise dejar esa pareja de lado y bueno tampoco había escrito nada que no fuera SasuSaku y realmente me gustó hacerlo, la trama es lo más apegada a la original pero sólo tengan en cuenta que hay un amor entre un licántropo (Naruto) y una vampira (Hinata).

Ojala de verdad les guste la tercera parte, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tanto anónimos como normales, se los agradezco demasiado!!

Sin más que decir sólo pasen a ver el primer capítulo, me despido ^^ cuídense!!


	28. Los días pasan

**Hola!! bueno les dejo como lo había prometido el primer capítulo de la tercera parte que es Eclipse, como en la trama original aquí hay un poco de NaruSaku pero para aquellos que habían esperado el NaruHina se acerca más a esa pareja, ojalá les gusten los dos capítulos que subí y espero sus reviews para ver si les gustó, cuídense mucho!! ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Los días pasan**

Mi tía no aceptaba la relación que tenía con Sasuke, en cada oportunidad que tenía lo decía, eso me molestaba ya que según ella Naruto estaba enamorado de mí y nadie me iba a hacer más feliz que él, llegó un momento en el que yo ya no le hacía caso a mi tía y la dejaba hablar; había veces en las que Sasuke se encontraba conmigo y sólo sonreía de medio lado cuando Tsunade empezaba con lo mismo.

Al principio él se sentía algo incómodo pero Jiraya nos visitaba de vez en cuando y le dijo que Tsunade podía llegar a ser demasiado molesta pero que en realidad sólo no quería que Sasuke me volviera a hacer daño. Jiraya al parecer estaba a favor de nuestra relación pues siempre que podía se llevaba a mi tía al bar del pueblo, un día le pregunté por Naruto pero el sólo me contestaba que estaba de guardia en la reserva.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amigo y ya lo empezaba a extrañar, nunca me quitaba el dije de la piedra azul que me regalo pero aún así cuando Sasuke lo llegaba a ver se ponía serio.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión, era viernes por la tarde así es que no tenía que preocuparme por hacer tarea o alguno que otro deber.

-Mi tía no llegará hasta mañana, tiene guardia en el hospital y al parecer Jiraya la invitó al bar mañana por la noche…tenemos tiempo para hacer otro tipo de cosas-

Sonreía y al mismo tiempo caminaba de rodillas para poder subirme en Sasuke y poder besarlo.

-Sakura, no-

Lo besaba y le intentaba quitar la camiseta pero el ponía resistencia, ya me había dicho que nunca había estado con ninguna otra mujer en todos esos años que tenía de vida y yo tampoco había estado con otro así es que sería nuestra primera vez.

-Sakura, no… no hagas tonterías-

-¿Por qué no, Sasuke?, nos amamos y ¿qué no esto se hace cuando dos personas se aman?-

Lo besaba y por fin le pude quitar la camiseta azul, pero él no me correspondía mis besos, ya se había enojado por lo mismo, seguramente ahí venía de nuevo su sermón.

-Ya te dije que no, Sakura. Yo todavía tengo creencias antiguas aunque no lo creas, y sí te amo demasiado pero no lo haré hasta que no nos casemos-

Eso del casamiento nunca lo había mencionado antes, no parecía mala idea al fin de cuentas podía ponerle una condición para el casamiento. Pero yo no tenía ganas de casarme, había visto muchos matrimonios fallidos y en ésta época ninguno duraba más de dos años, mis padres estaban felizmente casados pero todas las personas que conocía que habían tomado esa gran decisión se habían separado por alguna que otra tontería, le tenía miedo al matrimonio, algo tonto pero así era y bueno esa creencia me la heredó también mi tía que por alguna razón un día me contó que Jiraya se lo había propuesto pero por las condiciones en las que estaba su relación ella le dijo que no, así es que si le ponía una condición a Sasuke para aceptar su propuesta tenía que ser algo que él no quisiera hacer, así estábamos a mano.

-Sí acepto casarme contigo, ¿me convertirás en un vampiro?-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras terminaba de ponerse su playera, yo sólo hice una mueca con la boca.

-¿Lo prometes?- Le dije señalándolo con el dedo índice mientras que él soltaba una risa.

-Lo prometo, pero la propuesta te la haré en otro momento, ahora no traigo conmigo el anillo y la propuesta debe de ser especial- Me contestaba con una sonrisa mientras que se acomodaba en el sillón y ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

Solté un bufido y mi cabello se levantó por el aire que sacó mi boca, me cruzaba de manos y gire la cabeza hacia la televisión.

-¿Entonces ya lo tenías planeado?, eres una persona demasiado malvada, me tienes entre la espada y la pared. Tendré que pensarlo, sabrás mi respuesta cuando me hayas entregado el anillo-

Sasuke soltó una carcajada mientras yo me levantaba del sillón para contestar el teléfono, seguramente era Hinata porque me había encargado de apagar el celular de Sasuke y así poder pasar la tarde haciendo cosas sin que nos interrumpieran, pero todo me había salido mal, siempre todo me salía mal.

Contesté y para mi sorpresa era Naruto, me preguntaba si podía ir a una pequeña reunión que se iba a realizar en la reserva de Konoha por la noche, me alegraba que mi mejor amigo me marcara, tenía mucho sin saber de él.

Le pregunté cuándo era eso y me contestó que era la próxima semana, volteé a ver a Sasuke para ver si me podía dar su opinión pero el sólo se quedó callado y siguió viendo la televisión, acepté ir gustosa así iba poder estar con mi mejor amigo y platicar con él acerca de las cosas que me habían pasado en el tiempo en el que desapareció de mi vida.

Colgué el teléfono y me volví a sentar junto a Sasuke, me acomode en su pecho y trataba de no ponerle atención a su cara seria.

-¿Irás con el dobe?- Me preguntó demasiado serio.

-Sí, ¿me dejas?- Aunque no me dejara lo iba a hacer, de todos modos Naruto era mi amigo.

-No tienes por qué pedirme permiso, yo mismo te acercaré a la reserva. De todos modos Naruto es tu amigo y no por la pelea que tuvimos vas a dejar de verlo-

Al menos se estaba portando comprensivo aunque lo tratara de disimular, sabía perfectamente que se molestó por esa invitación pero por culpa de su orgullo no lo diría, de todos modos iba a ir a ver a mi amigo y eso me ponía demasiado feliz.

La tarde había pasado sin nada más interesante, Sasuke se quedó conmigo para abrazarme mientras dormía.

Había entrado a trabajar en la tienda de deportes del padre de Lee, pero sólo iba los fines de semana ya que no era época de turismo, Sasuke no me dejaba manejar el coche rojo que hace ya tiempo había comprado pues según él estaba en mal estado y si alguna vez iba manejando sola tal vez se descompondría, pero sí nunca estaba sola, siempre estaba con él aunque tampoco le dije que Naruto había arreglado el coche y estaba en perfectas condiciones, estaba algo viejo pero en perfectas condiciones.

Me llevó a la tienda en su Volvo nuevo, me ayudó a bajar y entró a la tienda detrás de mí; adentro se encontraba Lee arreglando unas cajas platicando con alguien al que no podía ver, cuando caminamos un poco más pudimos ver que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

-…entonces le dije; "Shino, si quieres jugar conmigo a las fuercitas debes de quitarte los lentes para que pueda ver la llama de la juventud en tus ojos"-

-¿Y qué te contestó, cejotas?-

-Que no lo iba a hacer, Shino es esos tipos que te dan miedo pero a mí no me da, al contrario todos me temen, ¡le temen a la gran bestia verde de Forks!-

Yo sólo moví la cabeza cuando escuché eso mientras que Naruto soltaba una carcajada, me había dado una idea de que cara tenía Lee cuando estaba platicando esa anécdota, yo había estado presente y en ningún momento Lee le hablo a Shino pero si quería andar alardeando acerca de eso lo podía hacer.

Sasuke me sonrío y me dijo que pasaría por mí a las cuatro de la tarde que era cuando terminaba mi turno.

Caminé unos pasos pasa saludar a Lee y a Naruto, mi rubio amigo había visto a Sasuke y él también lo había visto pero no se saludaron sólo se vieron a los ojos.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!; ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es así?-

Mientas me saludaba me cargaba con sus dos brazos para levantarme y quedar frente a frente.

-Sí, no has ido a mi casa a saludarme o a molestar a mi tía, creo que en el fondo ya te extraña- Le sonreí y lo abracé, me hacía falta esas muestras de cariño que mi amigo me daba.

-Pasaré más seguido, no te preocupes- Le sonreí y mientras me bajaba me decía algo en el oído.

-Para impregnarte mi olor y cuando Sasuke me huela se enojará, es un plan genial y dará resultado-

Había sido un poco raro ese comentario, al parecer su pelea si iba en serio tenía que ayudarlos a que se volvieran a hablar pero debía de buscar la manera de hacerlo.

Le pregunté qué hacía en ese lugar pues en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí no lo había visto, el me contó que sólo había pasado a saludar a Lee y a entretenerse un rato, Lee salió para buscar mercancía pues iba a llegar a Portland y nos dejó solos.

-¿Y por qué no vinieron contigo Kiba, Gaara y Kankuro?-

-Ellos… se podría decir que estamos peleados. Nada de importancia, luego se les pasará-

Por alguna razón intuía que esa pelea con sus amigos de la reserva de Konoha era por culpa de Sasuke.

-¿Fue por Sasuke, no es así?-

-¡Ay, Sakura-chan, no se te escapa nada!; ya he estado solo antes y créeme que no me afecta estar solo de nuevo, sólo nos juntamos para patrullar pero las cosas no son las mismas desde que se enteraron que tuve una pelea con Sasuke-

-¿Y cómo se enteraron?, ¿les contaste?-

-No exactamente, como sabes hay muchas muertes misteriosas y ahora han aparecido más cadáveres cerca de Forks y bueno tenemos que convertirnos en licántropos para poder patrullar, sospechamos que se trata de Konan así como te lo había contado alguna vez. Cuando entré en fase unos días después de la pelea, Kiba leyó mi mente, se enojó muchísimo y dijo que no tendría piedad si se encontraba con Sasuke en algún momento. Ya les he dicho que son cosas de nosotros pero no quieren entender, discutimos y eso fue todo-

Naruto jugaba con una engrapadora que estaba en el mostrador mientras que yo lo observaba callada, mi rubio amigo había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para poder verme feliz junto con Sasuke y estaba claro que ni mi novio ni yo habíamos prestado atención en ese pequeño detalle.

-Verás como todo se soluciona, es sólo que los dos son muy tercos-

Trataba de consolarlo pero sabía que mis palabras no le llegaban, Naruto extrañaba a Sasuke y él también lo extrañaba, me había dado cuenta de eso una vez que estábamos en la casa de Sasuke y Suigetsu estaba jugando el mismo juego que a mi rubio amigo le encantaba jugar.

Suigetsu apuntaba hacia la cabeza de los zombies y gritaba "¡Toma eso maldito chupasangre!"; Sasuke alzó una ceja y le aventó un cojín del sillón en dónde estábamos, Suigetsu se disculpó diciendo que esa palabra se la había enseñado Naruto y que ya lo extrañaba pues jugaban juntos ese juego que no tenía sentido para mí.

Sasuke se quedó callado esa vez y me pidió que fuéramos a su recámara a ver la televisión ahí, yo sabía que Suigetsu había tocado un punto débil en Sasuke pero mi novio era demasiado orgulloso como para decírmelo, me contaba muchas cosas y no teníamos secretos pero de Naruto y la pelea nunca hablaba.

Naruto no se paró por la tienda el domingo y tampoco lo vi el resto de la semana, trate de omitir el tema de su pelea y no porque me molestara hablar de eso sino que tenía que esperar un momento que fuera adecuado para hablar con Sasuke de eso.

El sábado por la tarde Sasuke me pidió que lo esperara para poder llevarme a la reserva o al menos acercarme, Naruto me marcó por teléfono y le conté que Sasuke me iba a dejar ahí, el me dijo que me esperaría en los límites en dónde Sasuke todavía tenía permiso de entrar y por primera vez me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Sasuke llegó como a las siete de la noche y yo ya tenía lista mi pequeña maleta en dónde llevaba lo esencial para quedarme a dormir allá, sabía que ni Naruto y Sasuke me iban a dejar regresarme a mi casa así es que no tuve de otra más que hacer una pequeña maleta.

Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta, Sasuke me sonrió y me beso en la frente tomando mi cara.

-Te compré algo- Me decía con un susurro, ¿qué no entendía que yo no quería regalos?

-Sasuke, no me gusta que me regales nada y lo sabes-

-Lo sé pero aún así lo hice, es sólo una pequeña tienda de campaña y un sleeping bag, nada ostentoso-

Resoplé y giré los ojos, cuando decía la frase "nada ostentoso" era porque había que tener cuidado en el regalo que me daría justo como el dije, según el nada ostentoso y tenía diamantes y rubíes incrustados.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando se disponía a arrancar el Volvo nuevo por fin hablé.

-Sasuke, creo que está pelea que tienes con Naruto es un poco tonta. Si quieres regalarme otra cosa, por favor que sea que vuelves a ser su amigo, por favor-

-Sakura, sabes que eso no lo puedo hacer y no preguntes más-


	29. La noche de la reserva de Konoha

**Hola a todos!!, lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde para subir el próximo capítulo...es que me fuí de viaje pero espero actualizar el viernes en la mañana...espero... jaja**

**Éste capítulo fué un poco díficil de escribir porque hay NaruSaku pero también Naruto le explica a Sakura varias cosas que nunca le había dicho, el cápítul ose queda en suspenso pero en el otro ya se dirá la verdad acerca de Hinata y su relación medio rara, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna pregunta mandame review, va?? cuídense!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La noche de la reserva de Konoha**

Llegamos a la reserva de Konoha y Sasuke se estacionó en dónde al parecer era el límite al que podía llegar, del otro lado me esperaba Naruto que en cuanto lo vi le sonreí y lo salude con la mano; Sasuke bajaba la tienda de campaña y el sleeping bag que me había comprado, ni siquiera sabía sí podía cargar esas cosas se veían pequeños pero no iba a poder seguramente con la maleta y con otras dos cosas.

Naruto corrió hacia donde estábamos y tomó las cosas que Sasuke me había comprado.

-Gracias, dobe- Habló Sasuke para romper el silencio mientras mi rubio amigo se colgaba el sleeping bag en el hombro.

-No es nada, teme. No tienes por qué agradecer-

Al menos ese ya era un gran avance, a pesar de que sus voces eran serias y no mostraban ningún sentimiento en sus caras ya se habían hablado.

Sasuke me tomó de la cara y me besó en los labios para luego decirme que nos veríamos hasta mañana, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia dónde se encontraba Naruto, se había despegado de nosotros unos cuantos pasos tal vez era para darnos privacidad pero ¿qué privacidad podía darnos si el leía los pensamientos de Sasuke?, me sentía como una niña pequeña a la cual tenían que llevar a su primer día de escuela y la recogía su maestra, esa escena era patética pero al menos se preocupaban por mí.

Me despedí con una mano en el aire de Sasuke y el se echaba de reversa para luego perderse entre la oscuridad del camino, no estábamos muy lejos de la reserva, eran sólo unos cuantos metros y sabía que no me ocurriría nada pues tenía a mi rubio amigo junto de mi.

Llegamos a dónde había una fogata y unos troncos en el piso, ahí se encontraban Jiraya, Minato y una mujer que parecía ser madre de Kiba, era muy parecida a él; alrededor de la fogata estaban Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba quien estaba acariciando a Akamaru, Temari y un niño que probablemente era Konohamaru, todavía tenía un poco de pena por él pues todavía no había asimilado muy bien la muerte de su abuelo o eso me contó mi tía.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos listos empecemos-

Jiraya habló de repente dejando a todos callados, sólo se escuchaba la madera crujir por el fuego de la fogata y algunos grillos que estaban ahí. Minato ánimo a ir a Konohamaru para sentarse entre Jiraya y él, Naruto por su parte se acomodaba sentado flexionando las rodillas y poniendo sus brazos encima, yo sólo me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

-Como ya saben, cada que un nuevo miembro de la manada se nos une contamos una pequeña leyenda. Hoy honramos a Konohamaru que por tradición es ya parte de la manada y aunque es muy pequeño todavía es demasiado fuerte para proteger la reserva como lo hacen ustedes. Ésta historia más que nada es para hacerlos entrar en consciencia y puedan proteger a la manada como el héroe lo hizo-

No entendía nada, pero al parecer por más que los presentes habían escuchado la historia se ponían muy atentos.

-La leyenda como saben se trata de un vástago de un clan poderoso el cual se llamaba Kyushu. Cuando la familia cayó en tiempos duros, él fue a la provincia de Echigo, convirtiéndose así en el jefe de una banda de yakuzas.

El joven aprendió la magia de los sapos gracias a un inmortal que residía en la Montaña Echigo, estando ahí no pudo matar a un rival odiado por todos pero más por el joven héroe, él era la causa de la ruina de su familia.

El héroe se enamoró y se casó con una linda muchacha que sabía la magia de las babosas. Después uno de los amigos del joven comenzó a aprender la magia de las serpientes, el tenía celos del héroe y termino atacándolos a él y a su esposa; con el veneno de las serpientes el villano de la historia los enveneno cayendo así inconscientes.

Afortunadamente, otro de los seguidores del héroe, cuya vida había salvado una vez, los rescató, la esposa lo curó con la medicina de las babosas pero ella cayó muerta después del accidente que tuvo con el villano, el joven héroe se prometió vengar la muerte del asesino de su esposa y lo persigue hasta estás fechas.

El relato es parte de la enseñanza de los que conforman la manada, como ven nuestros enemigos si así podría llamarse son los vampiros, hemos hecho un trato con ellos y les aseguro que no lo romperán pero hay demasiados por ahí como para tomarlo a la ligera, queda en ustedes proteger la reserva así como el héroe alguna vez protegió a quienes amaba-

El relato fue simple, pero en una parte de mí sentía que yo era la joven esposa, no tenía nada que ver con las babosas de hecho me daban un poco de asco, pero el simple hecho de que el héroe la protegiera tenía mucho que ver en mi vida, eran dos hombres uno que supuestamente era malo y otro que supuestamente era bueno, los dos eran amigos y terminaron odiándose al punto de asesinar a la esposa del otro.

Creo que mi historia terminará así algún día, aunque no creo que me case con Naruto y mucho menos Sasuke me asesine, por dentro aún pensaba en varias cosas que no me atrevía a decir como por ejemplo: Sasuke se fue y me dejo a mi suerte, tenía a Naruto para protegerme pero no era lo mismo, mi mejor amigo estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y aún así regrese con Sasuke haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Naruto, quien me picaba las costillas para que reaccionara.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntaba con una cara de preocupación que ya se la había visto otras veces.

-Sí, Naruto es sólo que…-

Konohamaru me interrumpió para poder gritar que se iba a empezar a preparar la cena, me animó a que fuera con ellos y yo negué con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír, un poco falso, pero necesitaba verme bien ante los demás.

Naruto decidió quedarse conmigo mientras la cena estaba lista y me volvió a preguntar qué era lo que me pasaba.

-Es que…estaba pensando en la historia, me identifiqué con la joven esposa… para bien o para mal, Sasuke es el malo de la historia porque él es un vampiro y tú... bueno tú eres mi mejor amigo, los dos me protegen pero siento que todo lo que pasó con Sasuke…lo perdoné muy rápido, ¿no crees?-

Naruto me miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente, casi no le podía ver la cara pues lo único que nos podía alumbrar era el fuego.

-Sakura-chan, yo sé que el teme puede ser algo estúpido y necio, pienso que sí, lo perdonaste muy rápido pero te voy a decir una cosa. Alguien que te ama no te hace llorar y él te hizo llorar muchas veces con su partida, aunque no lo dijeras ni hablaras sobre el tema sé que sufriste y demasiado. Yo te amo, Sakura-chan y ahora con la pelea que tuvimos no voy a dejar que él ni nadie te hagan daño, no renunciaré a ti nada más porque regresaste con él-

-Naruto, yo… yo no sé qué decir-

-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Tú no me amas pero si estás conmigo te ofrecería todo lo que Sasuke no te puede dar, no hablo de cosas materiales hablo de una vida diferente, al menos yo si tengo pulso y no estoy con cara de enojado todo el día-

Mi rubio amigo me sonreía y me acariciaba la mejilla mientras que yo soltaba una pequeña lágrima, en toda mi vida nadie me había amado, hablo en el aspecto de los chicos, y ahora dos completamente diferentes se peleaban por mí. Estaba más que confundida yo también sentía algo extraño por mi rubio amigo pero no me atrevía a decirlo, yo amaba a Sasuke, con el descubrí lo que era amar… pero ¿cómo sabía si eso era amor y no nada más que un capricho?; por otro lado estaba Hinata, yo sabía que ella y mi amigo traían algo que todavía no podía descifrar, nadie me había querido decir a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría y eso que ya sabía la mayoría de los secretos de los dos. Hinata era mi mejor amiga y no podía hacerle alguna cosa así, no podía quitarle al hombre que ella quería o al menos me habían dicho que así era, yo soy una persona que no se metía en demasiados problemas, lo único de lo que me tenía que preocupar era en no caerme o fracturarme y ahora estaba metida en un gran lío.

Me perseguía una vampira loca que deseaba venganza porque, según ella, por mi culpa mataron a Itachi; mi mejor amigo decía que estaba enamorado de mí y yo tenía un novio el cual también era su mejor amigo pero terminaron peleándose por mí; mi mejor amiga quería a mi mejor amigo y yo no sabía que sentía por Naruto y ahora no sabía que sentía por Sasuke. Mi vida era complicada…

-¡Ya está la cena!- Gritaba la madre de Kiba, mientras que todos se reían y se sentaban para cenar.

No pude darme cuenta de en qué momento Naruto me levantó y me cargó con sus dos brazos, el sólo se reía y yo sentía mis mejillas arder, seguramente me había puesto roja pero nadie se podía dar cuenta de eso pues estaban muy emocionados por comer.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, los presentes reían y bromeaban acerca de todo y a la vez de nada, había cosas que no podía entender al parecer eran chistes demasiado locales de la manada pero yo sólo reía por lo bajo, esa historia me dejó varios pensamientos en mi cabeza y estaban haciendo efecto, no era que iba a dejar a Sasuke por Naruto y tampoco era que no estuviera con Naruto por culpa de los sentimientos que tenía mi mejor amiga… ¿o sí?

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era preguntarle a Naruto acerca de Hinata, tal vez con su respuesta me ayudaría a decidir o a aclarar lo que realmente sentía, había descubierto en algún momento que quizá lo que sentía por mi rubio amigo era sólo capricho y ese capricho era porque no quería verlo con otra mujer que no fuera yo, me había dado cuenta que estaba celosa de Hinata una vez más, Sasuke ponía toda su atención en su pequeña hermana pero nunca me descuidaba y Naruto casi nunca o más bien nunca lo había visto con ella, y es que Hinata era tan bonita que tal vez era sólo eso lo que sentía…unos estúpidos celos por querer quitarme a mi mejor amigo.

Pero si lo veíamos de una manera más fría, Hinata lo había conocido muchísimo antes que yo llegara a sus vidas y ella tenía más derecho de estar con él y pasar el resto de sus vidas como vampira y licántropo juntos.

Llego el momento de irnos a dormir y yo no pude armar la casa de campaña que Sasuke me había regalado, a lo que se ofreció Gaara, su mirada era fría y un tanto sombría, sentía por dentro que el sólo me soportaba por ser tan apegada a Naruto, no sabía si en cierta manera el me odiaba por tener una relación con uno de sus enemigos mortales o por acaparar la atención de Naruto todo el tiempo, pero yo no tenía la culpa, yo no había pedido ningún guardaespaldas y tampoco había pedido venir a éste pueblo.

-Ya está- Me dijo con un tono serio de voz que me hizo temblar.

-Gracias, ¿te puedo decir algo? Le dije un poco asustada.

-No- Me esperaba todo menos que me dijera que no, abrí los ojos y me quedé sin respiración, ese chico me imponía pero no sabía el por qué.

-Gaara…- Naruto se acercó hacía dónde estábamos y con los brazos cruzados decía su nombre como si con eso fuera a aceptar mi pregunta.

-Está bien… ¿qué quieres?- Me contestaba aún más serio y con las manos puestas en su cadera, casi podía ver su pie pegándole al suelo por la impaciencia.

-Yo… yo quiero darte las gracias, pero no por armar la tienda, sino por protegerme de los vampiros, tú sabes- Mi voz sonaba fuerte al principio pero se iba apagando cada vez más, mis ojos habían encontrado un punto en el suelo en dónde parecía haber algo interesante.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Naruto. Dale las gracias a él, sí por mi fuera ya estarías muerta- Diciendo esto se fue al lugar donde se encontraba la tienda de sus hermanos, Temari lo miraba con asombro como si él nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir esas palabras, mientras que Kankuro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro suspirando; Gaara se metió a la tienda mientras que Naruto me abrazaba por detrás, yo seguía en shock con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacía la tienda de campaña dónde había entrado Gaara.

-No le hagas caso, es buen amigo pero piensa que tu eres una amenaza para nosotros. Dice que tarde o temprano la manada se romperá por tú culpa, perdónalo no sabe lo que dice- Naruto me hablaba al oído como para tratar de calmarme, pero ya había otra persona que pensaba lo mismo.

-Se parece a Karin- Le contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿A quién?- Volteé a verlo y quedamos lo dos de frente, su cara era de sorpresa, no parecía haberse dado cuenta lo que dije.

-Ah, la zorra hermana de Sasuke, sí se parecen, los dos son pelirrojos y son algo fastidiosos, pero ella está loca, sólo porque Sasuke no le hizo caso cuando la convirtieron te tiene celos-

Alce una ceja y ladeé mi cabeza, es cierto sólo me había contado Sasuke como se habían convertido él, Kakashi y Kurenai, tenía que preguntarle más sobre el asunto.

-Ahora que dices hermana, creo que es tiempo que me digas que te traes con Hinata, es decir, ya sé todos los secretos y ese creo que me interesa-

Naruto se fue haciendo para atrás y por lo visto tenía miedo de contestar, yo lo seguía con pasos y también con la mirada.

-Dime, no creo que sea tan malo, ¿o prefieres que te seduzca?- Era la primera vez que no hablaba en serio, no iba a seducir a Naruto sólo por eso, pero al parecer iba a ceder.

-Prefiero que me seduzcas y me des un beso. Pero todavía no se te quita el olor a chupasangre, eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-

-¡Naruto!-

-Está bien, está bien… Hinata y yo…ella y yo…-


	30. Naruto y Hinata

**Hola!!, perdón por la tardanza pero algo le paso a la página... no podía meterme decía uqe había un error, a alguien más le pasó??**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo en dónde Naruto le cuenta a Sakura todo lo relacionado con Hinata, espero que les guste ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Naruto y Hinata**

-Ella y tú ¿qué?-

-Te lo cuento pero adentro de la tienda, ¿está bien?-

Demonios, iba a ser más difícil sacarle ese secreto de lo que me había imaginado. Entramos a la tienda que me regaló Sasuke y nos sentamos en el piso.

-Soy toda oídos, ahora sí puedes empezar-

Naruto suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a un punto fijo en el suelo, yo sólo lo miraba con un poco de desesperación e incertidumbre, aquí estaba la respuesta a todo lo que me había preguntado antes.

-Cuando conocí a Sasuke me llevó con su familia, ahí los conocí a todos y no había tanto peligro de que alguno me mordiera por mi olor, aunque Jugo es un poco raro algunas veces piensa en poder beber mi sangre, pero es muy caliente para él y no creo que la aguante, por eso estuve ahí por un tiempo antes de que te presentara el teme con su familia; ¿sabías que Jugo es un poco bipolar? Dice que te matará y a los tres segundos admira las flores y los pájaros, algunas veces pienso que es como una de esas princesas que salen en Disney-

-¡Naruto, te estás saliendo del tema!, dímelo ya o me voy a mi casa sola- Tampoco lo iba a hacer, pero era una buena manera de sobornarlo.

-¡Es que es un poco difícil Sakura-chan!, sé que esa relación no va a pasar a más de unas cuantas noches de sexo y eso es todo-

-¡¿Qué?!; ¡¿tienes sexo con Hinata?!- Al parecer a Naruto se le había salido un poco más de información de la necesaria, su cara estaba totalmente roja y eso lo pude notar ya que la tienda tenía una luz artificial que no sé por qué se prendía en cuanto alguien entraba, pero me sorprendí, no sabía que un licántropo y una vampira pudieran hacer eso sin hacerse daño.

-Eso fue demasiada información… pero sí, hemos tenido sexo. Sabes, Sakura-chan, ella es una niña muy linda y tierna y jamás le haría daño. El día que la conocí no podía articular bien las palabras ante mi presencia y eso me causo ternura, Sasuke se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella había sentido algo por mí y me lo dijo pero yo también lo sabía.

Frecuentaba su casa por las noches o en el día, sólo podía ir para allá sin que la gente me viera y bueno tenía alguien más con quien platicar que no fueran las personas de la reserva. Sasuke iba y venía de Canadá, como pasaba mucho tiempo fuera nos hicimos novios, yo la quería, no… más bien no sé si todavía la quiero, duramos como tres años y nuestra primera vez fue mágica, era la primera vez para los dos. Iba llegando de una ronda por la zona y no había nadie excepto ella, habían salido a cazar pero Hinata cazaba cuando estaba conmigo y lo había hecho un día antes.

Como te has dado cuenta no usamos ropa cuando estamos en fase, eso quiere decir que es cuando nos convertimos en licántropos, llegué a su casa y estaba lloviendo, yo seguía con mi transformación pero no podía hablar, sólo aullaba y ella reía. Tuve que transformarme para decirle si me podía prestar su baño para poder secarme y también para pedirle un poco de ropa del teme.

Cuando me vio desnudo se quedó sin habla y pude leer en su mente que imploraba a sus ojos no bajar la vista para verme, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente a mi novia desnudo, me reí y me trate de tapar, ella veía a todos lados y si pudiera sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho en seguida, me mostró dónde estaba el baño y la seguí, le di las gracias con un beso, siempre lo hacíamos, me refiero a los besos.

Ese beso se fue saliendo de control y terminamos en su cuarto, no hay cama pero si hay sillón-

Terminando de decir eso, Naruto guiñó un ojo y simuló que me daba unos codazos, aunque yo estaba frente a él, yo sólo reí ante la acción.

-Después de eso el sexo se repitió muchas veces, y seguramente te preguntas cómo lo hacíamos si ella y yo somos tan diferentes, pero como ya te lo había dicho mi sangre es muy caliente y los vampiros no la soportan, tampoco teníamos mucho cuidado pues ella es fuerte y yo también no nos salen moretones si hacemos cosas fuera de lo normal.

Es divertido una vez que lo intentas, aunque también sé que el teme nunca te tocaría, es demasiado pasado de moda aunque una vez que me lo encontré hace poco, iba pensando en que lo acosabas demasiado, pobrecito ya me lo imagino-

Naruto hablaba con una risa que casi se convertía en carcajada o más bien eso era, no podía identificar lo que estaba diciendo pues yo estaba casi metida en el sleeping bag de lo nerviosa y de lo rojas que estaban mis mejillas, no culpaba a Sasuke haberse encontrado con Naruto justo el día en el que empecé "El plan para seducir a Sasuke", pero debería de decirle a mi novio que deje de pensar esas cosas cuando tiene a Naruto cerca.

-¡Basta!, mi vida sexual con Sasuke no te incumbe. Sigue con tu historia- Le grité de una vez por todas, Naruto puede llegar a ser muy fastidioso cuando quiere y creo que nunca se le olvidará la pena que me hizo pasar.

Mi rubio amigo se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa que tenía, debió de haber sido algo chistoso lo que pensaba mi novio porque sólo pude escuchar frases al aire, ya no me importaba que dijera, yo quería que siguiera con la historia. Al parecer no se iba a callar así es que le aventé un tenis que traía puesto y le dio justo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, está bien continuó con la historia. Sasuke llegó de su viaje, aunque yo lo sabía pues Hinata lo había previsto en una de sus visiones, cuando nos vio juntos Kakashi le explicó que no le hacíamos mal a nadie, éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos pues ella no podía salir embarazada, teníamos una relación estable y se la presenté a mi padre y a Jiraya, todos la conocían aunque ella no entraba aquí.

Sasuke pareció comprenderlo y salió un chiste local entre mi familia y la suya, si algún día llegáramos a tener un hijo Hinata y yo le hubiéramos puesto "Kyubi", eso es porque aquí en la reserva hay una leyenda de un zorro que mataba a los animales, no era normal Sakura-chan, sólo sale de noche y algunas veces, ¿has escuchado la leyenda del monstruo del Lago Ness?, es casi parecido, y dice Suigetsu que alguna vez lo vio por ahí cuando salió a cazar junto con Karin.

Imagínate si Hinata hubiera quedado embarazada, ahora ya mi bebé hubiera tenido unos… más o menos tu edad, mi hijo hubiera sido tu novio y no el teme, aunque me pregunto siempre si hubiera salido licántropo o vampiro-

Cada minuto me sorprendía más Naruto, el ya pensando en hijos y en una familia con Hinata, algo fuerte debió de haber pasado para que rompieran.

-Hinata vivía aquí mientras su familia cambiaba de lugar de residencia, yo viví un tiempo con ella en su casa y éramos felices, parecíamos un matrimonio listo para tener a Kyubi, pero cuando llegaste la primera vez Hinata tuvo otra visión en la cual aseguraba que yo iba a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y no con ella, Sasuke se enfureció al ver a su hermana triste y lo comprendo, pues yo me enfurecí cuando el teme de dejó, eres como mi hermana.

Itachi vino por primera vez y lo conocí estando en la casa de los Uchiha, el amenazó con denunciar nuestra relación con los Akatsuki si no decíamos tu paradero, como no lo dijimos y no te traicionamos el fue a Italia pero no dijo nada, en ese momento no sabíamos la verdad y no sabíamos el por qué Itachi no nos denunció pues esa relación podía costarnos la vida a Hinata y a mí.

Sasuke prohibió que nos relacionáramos, pues el también tenía miedo de perder a su pequeña hermana, nosotros habíamos tomado la decisión mucho antes de que el nos la prohibiera pero me dolió, me dolió y mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Hablamos y quedamos en que sólo seríamos amigos, yo la amaba Sakura-chan, quería verla feliz y no quería verla muerta o imaginarme que iba a morir por mi culpa, cada vez que estoy con ella recuerdo las cosas que pasamos juntos y recuerdo esa primera vez que tuvimos, fueron tiempos bonitos no lo niego, pero ahora todo es diferente pues mis sentimientos cambiaron-

-¿Cómo sabes que cambiaron?- Le pregunté sin dejar que terminara la oración. -¿Cómo sabes que no sigues enamorado de ella?

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos minutos como meditando cual iba a ser su respuesta pero al parecer no la encontró.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Sasuke, y pedirle que les dé una oportunidad…-

-¡No!, Sasuke no debe enterarse que tu sabes esto, sus amenazas de matarme se harán realidad. No hagas nada, Sakura-chan por favor-

Asentí con la cabeza y le dije a Naruto que era tiempo de dormir, el se despidió y salió de la tienda pero pude escuchar como suspiraba, tal vez estaba llorando pero no iba a dejar que mis mejores amigos estuvieran separados por más tiempo.

Por la forma en que Naruto contaba cómo Hinata y el se hicieron novios pude notar que a la que amaba realmente era a ella, tal vez sólo me decía que me amaba para confundir a Sasuke si alguna vez llegaba a encontrárselo y Naruto pensara en el momento cuando me dijo "Te amo", los hombres son problemáticos, así como dice Shikamaru.

Al día siguiente me desperté y Naruto se ofreció a guardar la tienda de campaña junto con todas mis cosas, Sasuke pasaría por mí en veinte minutos según el mensaje que me mandó al celular.

Desayuné pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza en que tenía que hablar con Hinata acerca de su relación con Naruto, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era sólo amistad, una amistad que no iba a encontrar en otro lado.

Sasuke pasó por me esperaba en los límites de la reserva justo como en la noche anterior pero al ver la reacción en su cara cuando nos vio a Naruto y a mí juntos parecía estar un poco enojado, tal vez mis sospechas del "Te amo" que me dedicó Naruto eran ciertas y eso fue en lo primero que pensó mi rubio amigo en cuanto lo vio.

Me subí al coche mientras Sasuke acomodaba el equipaje en la cajuela, el se subió y arrancó, me despedí con una mano de Naruto y de todos los demás que nos observaban unos metros más atrás.

-¿Te divertiste?- Me preguntaba más serio de lo normal.

-Sí, Sasuke ¿por qué no me besaste cuando me viste?- Le pregunté un tanto pensativa.

-No quería que nos vieran lo de la reserva y empezaran a decir que te iba a devorar para tomar tu sangre, perdóname-

-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- Sonrió de medio lado para inclinar su cabeza y besarme, ya habíamos llegado a su casa, no era mucho el camino así es que no tardamos en llegar.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Le pregunté mientras entraba a la casa por la puerta principal.

-Se fueron de cacería, yo fui anoche- Me contestaba sin darle importancia al asunto mientras él me dejaba pasar.

-Ven, te tengo que enseñar algo- Me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hacía la planta alta de la casa, teníamos que pasar por la recámara de Hinata y me acordé de la anécdota de Naruto, sólo solté una risa tonta que Sasuke no comprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es sólo que… ayer Naruto me contó una anécdota que tiene que ver con el cuarto de Hinata, nada importante-

Sasuke alzó una ceja y me miró a los ojos acercándose hacía mi cara.

-Por más que te concentres no vas a poder ver mi mente, no seas tan chismoso- Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé, tal vez si repetía lo que me había contado Naruto que hizo con Hinata me daría resultado con Sasuke.

El beso se intensificó y caímos al sillón de la recámara de mi novio, estaba por quitarle la playera tipo polo que tanto me gustaba que se pusiera cuando él se levantó un poco despeinado y me miró con ojos acusadores.

-Casi caigo, señorita, casi…- Nos lanzábamos miradas acusadoras cuando él empezó a reírse.

-Eres mala, demasiado mala y también casi caigo en tus redes- Se paraba sin dejar de reírse mientras acomodaba su cabello que por lo regular usaba alborotado pero por alguna razón mientras lo besaba se lo había alborotado más.

-Deja de ser tan santo, Sasuke. Lo quieres tanto como yo- Mientras hablaba me acomodaba en el sillón de una manera a la cual podría yo llamar sensual pero seguramente el la hubiera llamado chistosa.

-Lo quiero, pero no ahora-

-Siempre sales con lo mismo, me estoy cansando de que yo quiera y tu no, es algo que no soporto, ¿sabes?; te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí- Le recalcaba lo último mientras él se sentaba junto a mí con cara seria y de pocos amigos. No era que me quisiera pelear pero necesitaba saber que de verdad yo lo necesitaba, ¿qué no se supone que cuando tengas sexo lo haces con alguien a quien ames?; yo amaba a Sasuke y el parecer no me amaba a mí.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos para intentar calmarme, pero sentí como algo frío que no era la mano de Sasuke resbalaba por mi dedo. Abrí los ojos y vi lo que tenía enfrente.

-Yo también te necesito, te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo. No me hincare porque eso se te hace ridículo pero te lo diré viéndote a los ojos. Sakura Haruno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Estaba en shock, era cierto que me dijo que me lo iba a proponer cuando menos me lo esperaba, pero después de una pequeña pelea una no se espera una proposición de matrimonio, abrí mis ojos y ahogue un grito, si deseaba pasar toda mi vida con el pero también me daba miedo el matrimonio.

-Sí, sí quiero- Lo abracé y nos caímos del sillón mientras el reía y yo me trataba de sobar la rodilla con la cual caí, me había dolido mucho y creo que esa proposición no se me iba a olvidar nunca.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntaba mientras se reía, yo sólo hice una mueca y cerré los ojos.

-No, me pegué en la rodilla-

Seguíamos en el suelo pero él me abrazaba por la cintura y soltaba una carcajada, yo no le veía en nada lo gracioso, aún me dolía el golpe.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿ya?, ¿ya lo hiciste?- Gritaba en la puerta alguien con la que quería hablar, cuando alce la cabeza y me quite algunos cabellos de la cara pude ver que efectivamente era Hinata.

-¡Déjame ver el anillo!, no todos los días mi hermano se compromete- Me traté de levantar pero el dolor en la rodilla era insoportable, me seguía punzando pero en lugar de concentrarme en el dolor me reí, Sasuke se levantó y tomo mi mano y me beso en la frente.

-Y pensé que eras homosexual, ¡en hora buena!; Hay que celebrar- Toda la familia se había reunido en la entrada de la recámara para verme con el anillo.

Era demasiado grande para mi mano tan pequeña, parecía algo costoso y antiguo no quería salir con eso a la calle, probablemente me cortarían el dedo o tal vez todo el brazo y eso no pagaría lo que costaba el anillo.

Sasuke seguía riendo, pero supuse que era de los nervios, toda su familia nos felicitaba mientras que yo no salía de mi asombro, no quería preparar una boda, quería algo sencillo pero con los gustos de Hinata la boda iba a ser algo grande.


	31. Te sigo amando

**Hola!!, bueno aquí yo de nuevo y se preguntarán por qué?? entonces yo le scontesto ¿por qué no?, quiero agilizar la historia faltan todavía muchos capítulos y también para agilizar el NaruHina**

**Espero que les guste éste capítulo y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Te sigo amando**

Hinata y yo estábamos en mi recámara platicando de cosas sin relevancia, Sasuke había ido a cazar, últimamente cazaba más de lo necesario pero no sabía el por qué; ya había pasado una semana desde que nos comprometimos pero Naruto aún no lo sabía.

Tenía pensado hablar con él hoy o tal vez mañana después del trabajo, mi intensión en tener a Hinata en mi recámara no era otra sino hablar sobre la relación de Naruto y ella, me preocupaba mi amigo y también me preocupaba ella.

-Sé que Sasuke y tú serán muy felices, se lo decía desde antes que llegarás aquí por primera vez. Estoy tan emocionada por la boda, no he organizado una desde que Kakashi y Kurenai se casaron por décima vez-

¿Cuántas veces se casarán los vampiros?, pregunta tonta a la cual tendrá una respuesta demasiado obvia para Hinata por eso no pregunté.

-Hinata, ¿has pensado en buscar a alguien?, es decir así como Sasuke que me encontró- Le pregunté como si fuera algo muy casual, quería que la pregunta se viera así para que me contestara con la verdad.

-Yo pienso que Sasuke no te encontró por casualidad, estaban predestinados, eso pasa muy seguido bueno al menos pasó con Kakashi y Kurenai, en el caso de Suigetsu y Karin fue completamente diferente pero aún así se aman aunque les cueste reconocerlo frente a nosotros-

-Sí, pero estoy hablando de ti. ¿Crees que algún día encuentres a alguien?- Se quedó callada por unos momentos.

-Ya lo encontré, pero me temo que esa relación no puede ocurrir de nuevo. Me enamoré como una tonta, creo que sigo enamorada, es algo muy tonto pero debo de hacerle caso a lo que dice Sasuke. No quiero hacerle daño a la persona de la cual me enamoré y sé que él siente lo mismo, sabes, hace mucho que no habló con él, me gustaría saber como esta y al menos verlo de nuevo tan sólo por unos minutos-

-¿También es un vampiro?- La pregunta era demasiado obvia para mí, pero si quería llegar a donde iba tenía que hacerla.

-No… más bien es de otra especie- Hinata bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Es humano?- ¿Por qué era tan difícil sacarle el nombre de Naruto a Hinata?

-No, bueno sí… a medias-

-¿Y lo amas tanto como para romper el pacto que le hiciste a Sasuke de no volver a verlo?, quedará en secreto lo prometo. A menos que pienses en eso cuando él esté de mi boca no saldrá-

Se le iluminaron los ojos, no había dicho el nombre de Naruto pero yo ya había hecho mi jugada desde que empecé con la plática.

-Supongo que sí, ¿me ayudarías?-

Moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación pero tocaron el timbre de mi casa, la animé a ir conmigo a ver de quién se trataba aunque suponía que ella ya lo sabía.

Abrí la puerta y jale a Naruto del brazo, la cerré y los obligué a sentarse en el sillón juntos, sabía que Hinata se levantaría o que Naruto se quedaría parado por eso los amenace.

-Es hora que hablen, Naruto ya me contó lo que pasó…prefiero omitir los detalles pero no creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos que se la pasen pretendiendo algo que no es, estaré arriba por si me necesitan. Sasuke llegará hasta mañana para recogerme y mi tía tiene guardia en el hospital. No saldrán de aquí hasta que arreglen sus asuntos, ¿me oyeron?-

Por el tono de voz que utilicé se quedaron pasmados, era bueno que alguna que otra vez usara una voz autoritaria, Hinata era demasiado penosa y dulce como para reclamarme y Naruto, Naruto sabía que si me reclamaba se llevaba unos buenos golpes en la cabeza o en el lugar que tuviera enfrente.

Asintieron con la cabeza mientras que puse una sonrisa triunfal en mis labios, me despedí con la mano y les juré que aunque estuviera en mi recámara y escuchaba que alguno de los dos se iba bajaría en ese instante para golpearlos, no era agresiva pero en ocasiones se necesita la fuerza, subí a mi recámara y me puse los audífonos para escuchar un poco de música mientras prendía la computadora.

**POV's Hinata**

Sakura subió a su recámara mientras que un silencio reinaba la sala de su casa, quería hablar con Naruto-kun pero sabía que estaba traicionando la promesa que le hice a mi hermano, no quería que el se enojara pero su novia me había obligado y como decirle que no si la quería como a una hermana.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntaba Naruto un tanto nervioso mientras que yo veía a un punto fijo.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- Claro que estaba bien, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

-Bien, no me quejo. Mucho trabajo, ya sabes… con las muertes y Konan detrás de Sakura-

-Sí, me imagino-

De nuevo el silencio, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirle a la persona que amas que quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad con él?; ahora entiendo cómo se sentía mi hermano cuando no quería lastimar a Sakura las primeras veces que la vio.

-Naruto-kun, yo…-

-Hinata, yo…-

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo, se me había olvidado como al parecer nos poníamos de acuerdo para hablar y la forma en la que me veía cuando algo estaba mal, o la forma en la que nos interrumpíamos para decir las mismas cosas.

-Tú primero- Le contesté sin dejar de mirar mis manos.

-Hinata, yo… yo no quiero tener más problemas con el teme, pero es algo que necesito sacar ya. Es algo que tengo metido desde que quedamos en que no hablaríamos más por el bien de los dos, por tu bien… a mí no me importaría morir por ti, es algo con lo que me he mentalizado desde que Itachi nos amenazó con irles a contar a los Akatsuki. Prefiero morir yo a ver tu cuerpo sin vida-

Suspiré, hace mucho que no recordaba el tema, más bien me dolía recordarlo.

-Yo te amo y por eso lo hice, por eso me alejé de ti, por eso no te hacía caso cuando nos llegábamos a encontrar y por eso mismo he sufrido desde el maldito día en que acordamos separarnos. Todos los días pienso en ti, no sé cómo sacarte de mi cabeza, veo la foto que nos tomamos el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, ¿la recuerdas?-

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Cómo no recordarla, después que terminamos de hacerlo mi cámara estaba junto a mi mesa de noche, me abrazaste y nos tomamos la foto. En ese tiempo no había cámaras digitales por lo que fui a revelar el rollo y saque dos copias una para ti y otra para mí, dijiste que esa foto iba a ser el primero de todas las cosas que íbamos a vivir juntos, pensé que ya no la tenías-

Naruto me sonrío y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos, tal vez iba a llorar pero me daba tristeza siempre que lo hacía.

-¡Claro que la tengo!, seré un estúpido y un cabeza hueca pero esa foto la guardo como el más preciado de los tesoros. Nunca quise separarme de ti, te sigo amando pero tal vez Sasuke ya te haya metido en la cabeza que a la que amo es a Sakura-chan, lo que hacía con ella era sólo llamar su atención, tú sabes que no había conocido a otra mujer que no fueras tú o tu hermana o madre. En cierto modo le tengo celos al teme, el si puede estar con la mujer que ama mientras que yo tengo que vivir día tras día pensando en formas para hacerte mía de nuevo-

Sí hubiera podido me hubiera sonrojado ante tal comentario, sólo sonreí y lo miré a los ojos.

-Naruto, eres un pervertido. Jiraya te ha enseñado muchas revistas pornográficas-

-¡No hablo de lo sexual, me ofendes!; hablo en que siempre pienso la forma en volver a estar junto a ti. En volver a reír juntos y en volver a hacer enojar a Karin, como extraño a esa zorra. ¿Recuerdas cuando enceramos el piso de su cuarto con crema y nos escondimos en el armario para verla resbalar?, me reí como una semana de eso-

-Sí lo recuerdo, pobre, pensó que había sido Suigetsu y le dio tremenda paliza-

Los dos reímos durante unos segundos para luego terminar callados.

-Yo también te sigo amando, Naruto-kun. Pero Sasuke no acepta la relación, dice que no quiere perderme, la visión que tuve antes de que Sakura-chan llegara la mal interpreto y por eso cree que estarás con ella cuando acabe todo. Yo no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de hablar con Sasuke acerca de esto y más ahora que están peleados-

-Lo sé Hinata, quiero asumir la responsabilidad y hablaré con él, aunque sea lo último que haga. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien-

Sonreí y lo tome de la cara con mis dos manos, el parecía temblar y cerró los ojos acariciándome la mejilla.

Me acerqué y nos besamos como no lo habíamos hecho en muchos años, parecía como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y hubiera sido sólo una pelea de novios normales de unos cuantos días. Nosotros no éramos normales, el era un licántropo y yo una vampira, sabíamos que estaba mal pero tarde o temprano teníamos que asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros actos, sólo espero que Sasuke no se moleste con la decisión que tomé, al fin y al cabo es mi vida y si quiero morir que sea junto al hombre que amo.

**FIN POV's Hinata**

**POV's Sakura**

Se me acabó la pila de mi reproductor de música por lo que me acosté en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, ¿ya se habrán arreglado las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto?; yo esperaba que sí y que también Sasuke no se enojara, los iba a defender pues había sido mi idea juntarlos aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Sasuke entró por la ventana de mi cuarto.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué haces sola?- Me besaba mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- Lo tome de la mano sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, el sonreía de medio lado mientras que yo intentaba verme lo más natural posible, algo apagó su sonrisa y de repente preguntó.

-¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?- Se avecinaba un problema, y uno muy grande.


	32. ¿Una relación?

**Hola!!, pues aquí de nuevo actualizando perdón por no haber contestado sus reviews como solía hacerlo pero algo le pasó a la página...enloqueció por completo. Los contestaré por aquí pero hasta abajo del capítulo.**

**Ojala les guste y espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto, pero quería agilizarlo y bueno...ya leerán, cuídense!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**¿Una relación?**

-Sasuke-kun, yo…-

Mi novio se levantaba rápido de la cama y se paraba frente a la puerta meditando las cosas, en ese momento yo también me levanté de la cama y aferre mi espalda contra la puerta para evitar que la abriera, los dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

-Está bien no me expliques, estoy escuchando-

Claro, se me olvidaba que podía escuchar hasta el latido de mi corazón como si tuviera estetoscopios en los oídos, iba a evitar a toda costa que saliera y los interrumpiera sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-¿Con qué fuiste tú, eh?- Ponía una mano arriba de mi hombro para recargarse en la puerta, su cara era serie y un poco molesta mientras que yo estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, pero es que lo hice por una buena razón si me dejas explicarte te juro que me entenderás…- Con la mano que tenía libre puso un dedo sobre mis labios y yo abrí los ojos, no sabía si estaba asustada, nerviosa, o simplemente ansiosa por saber que tanto escuchaba.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales nos mantuvimos en silencio pero de repente comenzó a reírse, ya se había hecho muy común ver a mi novio riendo tan natural cuando antes sólo expresaba su alegría con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, dime Sasuke-kun yo también me quiero enterar- En mi cara se dibujo un puchero algo infantil, y el sólo me beso, ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Es hora que bajemos, sino destruirán tu casa. Deberías de preguntarle a Suigetsu cuantas cosas rompieron esos dos-

¿Eh?, ¿por qué querrían romper algo?, mi novio me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta yo todavía seguía con cara de no entender nada. Bajamos las escaleras yo volteaba a ver cada dos escalones a mi novio quien seguía riéndose, cuando gire la cabeza ya habíamos llegado a la parte baja y pude ver a Naruto encima de Hinata los dos sin playera, con que a eso se refería cuando decía que rompieron muchas cosas.

Naruto ya me había dicho que los dos eran fuertes, pero creo que mi mente era aún muy inocente para pensar en esas cosas, no sé en qué lío me metí cuando acepté ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha sólo para tener sexo, que ilusa soy.

Mi novio tocio un poco fuerte y Naruto se levantaba lo más rápido que podía y trataba de taparse el pecho, mientras que Hinata agarraba un cojín que pertenecía al sillón para taparse.

-¡No es lo que tú crees, teme!, se le metió una basura en el ojo y se la estaba quitando, ¡te lo juro!-

Mi novio se acercaba con los brazos cruzados hacía mi rubio amigo que ya estaba de pie, mientras que con una cara seria le contestaba.

-Si se le metió algo en el ojo, ¿había necesidad de que estuvieran medio desnudos?-

Mis amigos abrieron los ojos con miedo, Hinata se tapó la cara con las dos manos pero yo no sabía si reírme o enfrentar las consecuencias, por mi culpa estaban esos dos besándose, ¿no?

-Hace mucho calor, de hecho llegué sin playera. Hinata no traía cuando me pidió que le quitara la basura, seguramente Sakura-chan y ella se estaban probando ropa o que se yo. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que llegarías mañana-

-No te importa, dobe. Creo que escuché lo suficiente como para decidir si te parto la cara o no-

No lo creía capaz, bueno un poco, la última vez que hablaron se habían medio matado entonces ya era hora de salvar a mis amigos de una muerte segura. Corrí hacia dónde estaban que no fue mucho pero yo veía como Sasuke se le acercaba cada vez más a mi rubio amigo, Hinata ya se había puesto su blusa y miraba atenta todo lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke, déjame explicarte. Yo fui la culpable, verás… Naruto me contó hace una semana lo que había pasado entre Hinata y él, me platicó que Itachi los amenazó con denunciar su relación a los Akatsuki, sé todo lo que necesito saber y créeme que si ellos están condenados a muerte por estar enamorados entonces yo también lo estoy y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, ¡ellos se aman!, no vas a dejar que una estupidez arruine su relación como lo hiciste con la nuestra cuando te fuiste, ¿o sí?-

Le había dado en un punto débil, Sasuke se seguía culpando por dejarme sola y yo sabía exactamente en dónde le dolía para poder convencerlo, no era que yo fuera mala, al contrario lo hacía por el bien de Hinata y de Naruto.

-No, Sakura, no dejaré que una estupidez arruine la felicidad de mi hermana, pero si esa estupidez le cuesta la vida, ¿no te pusiste a pensar en eso?-

-Lo pensé, lo pensé durante toda la semana y si los Akatsuki no han venido a matarme o no los mataron a ellos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad no lo harán-

-¡No han venido a matarte porque Hinata les dijo que te íbamos a convertir!, ¡demonios, Sakura!, haces las cosas sin pensar. Si los Akatsuki se enteran que Hinata y Naruto tienen una relación que no es de amigos seguramente los matan en seguida, nuestras especies son diferentes y son enemigos, ¡entiéndelo!-

No sé a qué hora esa plática se convirtió en discusión, Naruto se había sentado junto a Hinata tomándola de la mano y apretando el otro puño, mientras que ella sólo nos miraba con miedo. Ya me había contado Hinata y también Naruto que yo era la única persona que le podía hablar de esa manera a Sasuke y poder salir viva o al menos sin algún golpe de gravedad, pero también yo era la única que lo podía hacer entrar en razón.

-Te preocupas por Naruto-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te preocupas por Naruto, tampoco quieres que muera sino no harías tanto escándalo. Sé que son enemigas sus especies, pero supongo que hasta que no los vea alguno o lo compruebe no les harán nada. Lo único que temías era que Itachi fuera con el chisme pero no lo hizo, el que toma decisiones precipitadas eres tú, déjalos que sean novios para ver si funciona, lo único que te preocupa es que no los lastimen, pero ¿no te das cuenta que más se lastiman si están separados?; pensé que habías entendido la lección cuando nos separamos tu y yo-

Me di la media vuelta y me cruce de brazos, estaba haciendo algo dramática pero si no lo hacía de esa manera a lo mejor Sasuke no aceptaría la relación, comencé a subir las escaleras de mi casa cuando mi novio me llamó.

-Sakura, sí les pasa algo quedará en tu conciencia- Sonreí de medio lado, sabía que Sasuke entendería por las buenas o por las malas, Hinata me abrazó por detrás mientras que Naruto sonreía.

-¡Vaya, Sakura-chan!, eres mejor hippie con tus discursos que yo, muchas gracias-

Gire mi cuerpo y me abrazaron Hinata y Naruto, parecía como si les hubiera salvado el día, volteé a ver a Sasuke quien seguía un poco molesto pero cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron sonrió de medio lado.

Alcé una ceja y pude interpretar su sonrisa, sólo se había burlado de estos dos, la había aceptado desde un principio pero dejó que le gritara frente a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, para que ellos pensaran que estaba armando una de sus escenas.

-Sasuke, vamos a dejarlos solos. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar-

Sasuke les mandó una mirada severa a los dos, mientras tomaba mi mano y subíamos de nuevo a mi recámara.

-Todo lo que hiciste fue nada más para armarles una escena, ¿no es cierto?- Cerraba la puerta mientras terminaba de hablar, me cruce de brazos y el ya estaba sentado en mi cama recargado con los brazos.

-¿Tan predecible soy?, pensé que te habías divertido al ver la cara de Naruto. Yo ya sabía que te traías entre manos, no puedo leer tu pensamiento pero se leer tus acciones y cada que te hablaba de Hinata te ponías pensativa, sabía que Naruto te diría lo de su relación, sólo habla de eso cuando está tomado-

-¡Naruto no estaba tomado!... ¿o sí?- No recordaba ese pequeño detalle, tal vez si tomó pero no me acerque lo suficiente para olerlo.

-Eso me tranquiliza, eso significa que no te le acercaste lo suficiente-

Alcé una ceja y suspiré.

-A veces pienso que eso de que no puedes leerme el pensamiento es una broma-

Caminé hacia él y lo abracé.

-¿Estabas pensando en eso?-

-Sí, pero también pienso en que no me has contado todavía como tus hermanos fueron convertidos-

-Creo que tenemos tiempo, me llevaré al dobe antes de que las cosas suban de tono-

Nos acostamos en la cama, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, yo creo que Hinata y Naruto tendrían que hablar primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volverán a ser amigos?- Le pregunté y él me contestó moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Ya extrañaba verte pelear con Naruto-

-Lo trataré mal unos cuantos días, después fumaré la pipa de la paz con el, te lo prometo-

Le sonreí y el tomó mi mejilla y la beso, a veces era tan tierno que sentía que no lo merecía, sólo era así cuando estábamos solos y ya me había acostumbrado.

Suspiré y me recargue en su pecho mientras que el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Creo que mejor te lo cuento mañana, si no los separo tendrán a su famoso Kyubi aunque Hinata no pueda concebir-

Solté una carcajada y el rió conmigo, tomó la chamarra que había dejado en la silla de la computadora y se acercó a besarme.

-Hoy no dormiré contigo, para eso se quedará Hinata. Tal vez te cuente lo de su reconciliación, mañana prometo estar aquí y también prometo pedir tu mano como se debe a Tsunade-

-¿Tiene que ser mañana?, ¿no puede ser digamos en… cien años?-

No le había ni siquiera enseñado el anillo a mi tía, probablemente su reacción iba a ser un tanto desagradable, pero si Sasuke quería hacerlo por mí no había ningún problema.

-Sí, mañana será el día, después de que regreses del trabajo. No te pasará nada, no creo que te mate y será mejor que ya me vaya porque Naruto ya empezó a manosear de más a mi hermana. Te amo, pequeña-

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-

Hinata llegó a los pocos minutos algo desarreglada, daba risa verla en ese estado, ella tan tierna y dulce que terminara en ese estado y todo por culpa de las hormonas que se habían disparado en la sala de mi casa, por alguna razón presentía que esa no iba a ser la última vez.

Hinata me contó los detalles de su reconciliación y a cada cinco minutos me daba las gracias, después de tres horas de estar hablando de lo mismo me dijo que era hora de dormir, la verdad es que si tenía sueño pero no sabía de la insistencia por dejar a Hinata en mi casa, a lo mejor se debía a las muertes y desapariciones de las personas pero eso ya era demasiado, volvíamos a repetir la historia, tenía un guardaespaldas siempre a mis servicios, ese podría ser Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke o Suigetsu; que aunque no nos llevábamos muy bien había veces que me hacía reír, era demasiado tonto e infantil como para ser novio de Karin.

* * *

**Avigail-Natsumi:** Hola!!, como leíste no es tanto problema jajaja sólo que Sasuke a veces es medio bipolar (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia), que bueno qeu te está gustando la adaptación y pues si lo hacía tal cual como los libros sería algo aburrido no crees?? de uqe ya sepas lo que pasa y pues...un poco aburrido jojo. Y muchas gracias, es uqe no me gusta dejar pasar muchos días y más porque ya casi acabo  
de escribir el último cápítulo :( me está costando trabajo!! pero ahí voy ^^

**lili-little-witch: **Que bueno qeu te gustó el capítulo ^^, sí estarán juntos pero deben de pasar por problemas para lograrlo, no crees?? gracias por tu comentario

**Heero Kusanagi: **Hola!!, pues aquí están todas las respuestas a tus preguntas jajaja, bueno en el fic espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

**sol y luna 0428: **Hola nena!!, oops lo siento siemprete agarro con las actualizaciones haciendo tarea jajaja, por mi culpa reprobarás!! y eso qeu todavía le falta mucho al fic, de ésta parte son 15 capítulos y del último todavía no se cuantos... creo los voy a resumir porque llevo 15 y no voy ni a la mitad jajaja. Pero me da gusto que te guste mi fic, va para largo así es que primero haz tu tarea y luego lees lo capítulos jojojo, cuídate!!

**UCHIHAOBITO9: **hola!! como ves no es tanto problema el de Sakura y Sasuke, aunque se ve quien lleva los pantalones jeje. Suigetsu y Karin aparecerán más en los próximos capítulos debo concentrarme ahora en el NaruHina (en que grave lío me metí u.u) pero prometo uqe aparecerán más, cuídate ^^


	33. De nuevo el peligro

**Hola, de nuevo otro capítulo ojalá les guste y perdón por no contestarles de nuevo sus reviews pero lo haré al final del capítulo va?? cuídense ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**De nuevo el peligro**

Me desperté y me metí al baño para bañarme y arreglarme, mi tía ya había llegado de su guardia en el hospital y Hinata la atendía.

Ya arreglada, baje las escaleras y pude escuchar como Hinata le contaba la buena noticia, según ella, de su relación con Naruto. Al parecer mi tía sabía un poco de la historia pues sólo se limitaba a decir que era bueno verla feliz de nuevo.

-¡Sakura-chan, despertaste!- Hinata parecía demasiado feliz, no la culpaba pero eso de estar dando saltos cada que caminaba y hablando como si estuviera cantando una canción de una película musical era demasiado.

-No pareces feliz, deberías de estarlo, ¡estas comprometida!-

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y mi tía escupía el café.

-¡¿Qué estas qué?!- Mi tía se paraba y golpeaba la mesa con sus puños.

-Creo que abrí la boca de más… perdóname Sakura-chan, no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo- Hinata y yo retrocedíamos mientras que mi tía caminaba hacía donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!-

Negué con la cabeza algo asustada, mientras que mi tía soltaba un suspiro.

-Ya me había preocupado, ¿te dio un anillo?-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras le mostraba mi mano izquierda con algo de temor.

-Al menos es bonito, Sasuke tiene buen gusto, ¿para cuándo es la boda?-

¿De qué me perdí?, ¿mí tía había accedido así de fácil a mi boda?

-¡Oh no te preocupes, Tsunade!, yo me encargaré de todo, mi hermano todavía no pone la fecha de la boda y creo que iba a venir a hablar contigo pero ¿qué te parece si mejor hacemos una comida en mi casa y que ahí pida la mano de Sakura?-

Hinata ya iba a hacer de esa pedida de mano una gran celebración, ¿qué parte no entendía que no quería nada grande ni ostentoso?

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y era Sasuke, parecía que escuchó la conversación y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días, Tsunade. ¿Entonces pasó por ti cuando Sakura salga de trabajar?-

Mi tía lo observó por unos momentos y nos miró a Hinata y a mí.

-Sí, como a las seis está bien. Aquí te esperamos-

Suspiré mientras me despedía de mi tía y de Hinata, subí al coche de Sasuke y el sólo reía.

-Esa sonrisa, se te está haciendo costumbre. Pareciera que te ríes de mí- Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba, como siempre que lo hacía mis mechones de cabello que estaban en mi frente volaron.

-Es que no puedo estar más feliz, me voy a casar con la mujer que amo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto?-

-No lo sé, supongo que toda una eternidad pero no es importante, ¿o sí?-

-Sí sonrieras un poco no te vendría mal, pequeña. Para mí si es importante la boda-

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Que no sonría no significa que no es importante para mí, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea ¿sabes?-

Me beso en la frente mientras estacionaba su coche frente a la tienda de artículos deportivos donde trabajaba los fines de semana.

-Pasaré por ti a las cinco y después te esperaré en tu casa para ir con mi familia, ¿está bien?-

Asentí con la cabeza y camine hacía la entrada del local, por algo presentía que ese día iba a ser muy largo, demasiado diría yo.

Después de trabajar unas horas acomodando la mercancía nueva que había traído el padre de Lee me dieron el resto del día libre, le mandé un mensaje a Sasuke para que fuera por mí y no espere mucho a que se apareciera por ahí.

Lee ya había desistido en perseguirme, sabía que Sasuke pues nos había visto en la escuela, podía alardear de enfrentarse con cualquiera menos con mi novio, mis amigos habían tomado una actitud buena de alguna manera, no platicábamos mucho pues Sasuke los intimidaba y a quién no, cuando veía a los ojos podía hacer que salieras corriendo pero la única persona que no lo hacía era yo.

Sasuke llegó y me ayudó a subir a su coche, se notaba un poco nervioso y su semblante era más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunté sin rodeos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero lo haré cuando estemos en mi casa, tu tía debe de saberlo también-

Eso ya era raro, hace mucho que no se comportaba de esa manera y me asustaba. Llegamos a mi casa y me vestí no muy formal pero si como para que pidiera mi mano frente a toda su familia, mi tía y la familia de Naruto que Sasuke sin darme más explicaciones me comentó que mi amigo iría también. Se supone que yo le iba a dar la noticia, pero Hinata tal vez se me había adelantado y le había contado.

Mi tía estaba lista antes que yo, ella usaba un vestido color verde con escote, su cabello estaba suelto en la parte de enfrente mientras que con un listón agarraba el mechón de cabello que tenía hacia atrás; yo usaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y el cabello lo traía suelto, no me gustaba peinarme y Sasuke lo sabía.

Nos subimos al coche y en pocos minutos llegamos a la mansión Uchiha, ahí nos estaban esperando ya toda la familia de Sasuke, Minato, Jiraya, Naruto y Konohamaru. Entramos a la casa y empezaron a platicar los presentes, mientras que yo sólo miraba a Sasuke de re ojo.

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?, ya estamos en tu casa- Le dije mientras él me abrazaba pero no quitaba su cara de preocupación.

-Te prometo que no te pasara nada, hemos vencido a la muerte dos veces, no te pasara nada… nada, ¿me oíste?-

¿De qué hablaba Sasuke?, ya me estaba preocupando y más porque no dejaba de acariciarme el cabello y hablarme al oído.

Kakashi interrumpió a todos los presentes e hizo que se sentaran en la mesa del comedor, yo tome mi lugar junto a Sasuke mientras que el acariciaba mi mano y veía hacía la nada.

-Tsunade, como ya bien sabes mi hijo quiere tomar como esposa a tu sobrina. Quiero pedirte tu consentimiento para que esa boda se realice, todos sabemos que a pesar de sus diferencias están enamorados y si yo supiera que Sasuke no la trataría bien no hubiera convocado a ésta reunión-

Los presentes se quedaron callados en espera de la respuesta de mi tía, yo sabía que ella estaba en contra del matrimonio pero por la reacción que tomo en la mañana no estaba tan segura de que ese pensamiento siguiera en su cabeza.

-Sasuke, supongamos que doy mi bendición para esa boda, ¿convertirás a Sakura?-

Le preguntaba mi tía con una ceja alzada mientras recargaba su mano derecha en la copa de vino que tenía enfrente.

-Eso es muy pronto para decidirlo, yo lo que menos quiero es que Sakura sufra una vida sin sentido. Yo sé que es imposible hacer que ella cambie de parecer pues ella quiere lo contrario, creo que esa decisión está en ella-

Mientras mi novio hablaba, su vista cambiaba de mi tía a mí, ¿por qué tenía que ser yo la que decidiría?, me había metido en un problema pues Tsunade no quería a los vampiros pero al parecer amaba a los licántropos. Suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Tía, creo que eso ya lo hemos discutido. Amo a Sasuke y quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con él, no quiero que esto termine en otra discusión pero si no estás de acuerdo con la boda nos podemos ir ya, pero te advierto que cualquier día de estos llegaré a la casa, recogeré mis cosas y me iré como la mujer casada que seré-

Escuché que muchos de los presentes aguantaban la respiración como si ahogaran sus gritos, algunos sólo abrían los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras que Sasuke sólo me veía con una mirada llena de reproche, yo sabía que lo que acababa de decir estaba mal y que él no quería que las cosas empezaran así pero no había forma de echarme para atrás, mi tía tenía que saber que no había vuelta de hoja con mi decisión.

-No esperaba mejor respuesta, Sakura- Se levantaba lentamente de su silla mientras que se dirigía hacia mi novio, se paró detrás de él y le agarró los hombros.

-Tienes mi bendición, pero si la llegarás a matar cuando la conviertas te juro que yo misma te mataré, hay muchos testigos y lo que menos queremos es tener enemistades, ¿no es así, Sasuke?-

Mi novio no le temía a nada o más bien a casi nada, algunas veces podía jurar que Sasuke huía de mi casa cuando mi tía llegaba de mal humor, yo ya me había acostumbrado pero el al parecer todavía no. Sasuke trago saliva y se levantó de su silla.

-No, claro que no Tsunade. Te pido formalmente la mano de Sakura en matrimonio, no le pasara nada mientras esté conmigo, te lo prometo-

Se veían frente a frente sin quitar sus expresiones rígidas, porque a pesar de que Sasuke estuviera nervioso y con un poco de miedo no lo demostraba, pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie de los presentes dijera nada hasta que por fin mi tía abrazó a Sasuke y comenzó a llorar diciendo palabras que no comprendía pues entre su voz cortada, los suspiros y los cuchicheos de los demás no podía descifrar bien lo que decía.

Jiraya se levantó de la silla y me levantó a la fuerza para abrazarme, le siguieron Minato y Konohamaru más todos los restantes de la familia Uchiha; Naruto no me felicitó y quería saber el por qué, cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Naruto mi novio interrumpió a todos los presentes quienes seguían festejando nuestro compromiso.

-Es hora que les diga la segunda razón por la cual los convocamos aquí-

-Sasuke hijo, no creo que sea el momento, te acabas de comprometer y arruinarás la felicidad de los presentes- Kurenai tomaba la mano de mi novio para intentar calmarlo pero el sólo la observó.

-En algún momento se tienen que enterar, madre. Y qué mejor que se enteren ahora que estamos reunidos todos porque esto les concierne a todos-

Alcé una ceja y camine hacia dónde se encontraba mi prometido, el me abrazó y me susurro al oído nuevamente que todo iba a salir bien, me estaba preocupando.

-Jugo viajó unos días por el país para encontrar al culpable de las muertes y desapariciones, como ya sabemos Pain estaba detrás de Sakura pero Naruto lo mató, ahora Konan intenta vengarse de la muerte de su compañero y de la de mi hermano. Ella es la culpable de todas las muertes y desapariciones, al parecer está formando un ejército de neófitos para poder atacarnos. Esto le concierne a los de la reserva de Konoha como a nosotros, ya hemos hablado de esto mi familia y yo pero quería ver si Minato nos brinda su apoyo, no podemos contra atacarlos los seis por lo que necesitamos de su ayuda-

Al parecer Jiraya y Minato se habían tomado eso por sorpresa, yo ya sabía que Konan estaba detrás de mí pero no que iba a crear un ejército de neófitos, la verdad yo no sabía de la existencia de esa palabra pero esperaba que mi prometido me explicara más a fondo de lo que se trataba.

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos y Naruto fue el que está vez habló.

-No tienes que pedir ayuda, teme. Sabes que con tal de proteger a Sakura sacrificaría mi propia vida, no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo pero yo los ayudaré-

Mi amigo fue interrumpido por el pequeño Konohamaru quien gritaba.

-¡Yo también los ayudaré!, lo que haga mi hermano lo haré yo. Sí el los quiere proteger no importa que sean nuestros enemigos, lo haré por Naruto y por Sakura-chan, ¡tienes mi palabra!-

Konohamaru no pasaba de los diez años y ya quería enfrentarse con Konan y un mar de neófitos, necesitaba preguntar cuál era el significado de esa palabra porque seguía sin entenderla, Minato y Jiraya rieron y volteaban a ver a Kakashi.

-Creo que Naruto ya respondió por nosotros, tienes nuestro apoyo. No dejaremos que nada malo le pase a Sakura o a Tsunade, pero tengo entendido que Jugo era un neófito años atrás, así es que lo mejor es que el nos enseñé los trucos para derrotarlos-

Minato le extendía la mano a Kakashi mientras que el sonreía.

-Ya lo habíamos platicado entre nosotros, no tenemos que esperar más tiempo para que Jugo nos enseñe como derrotarlos, las vacaciones de primavera empiezan mañana así es que no habrá problema para que Konohamaru asista a los entrenamientos que Jugo nos proporcionará. Creo que es necesario que hablen con el resto de la manada y saber qué es lo que opinan-

Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo que se encargaría de eso por la noche cuando se fueran a la reserva.

La expresión de mi tía paso de ser feliz a estar preocupada, supongo que ella sabía en el peligro en el que estábamos pues no había visto convivir o más bien tener algo en común a los vampiros y licántropos, caminé hacia dónde se encontraba y sólo pude decirle que todo estaría bien. Me había comentado que se iba a ir a un congreso en Latinoamérica en unos días y creo que eso era lo que más la tenía preocupada.

* * *

**UCHIHAOBITO9: **hola, pues la respuesta a tu primera pregunta se contesta en éste capítulo... creo jeje y la segunda respuesta habrá SuiKa pero muy muy poco, me gusta la pareja pero no tengo inspiración para escribir de ellos :S aunque si se verán como que conviviendo más con todos, cuídate y gracias por tu review ^^

**Heero Kusanagi: **gracias por tu review ^^, si el NaruHina empieza y como dije ésta parte es NaruHina y SasuSaku aunque está más enfocado a la pelea de los neofitos (aquí en éste capítulo se verá por qué) :P

**ignacia Uchiha: **hola!!, si una sorpresa!! jaja no había visto reviews nuevos tuyos pero muchas gracias, me gusta escribir del NaruHina y bueno siempre ponen a Hinata como toda santa y no rompe ningún plato pero yo no la veo así jojojo al menos en mi opinión, aparte es divertido que Naruto y Hinata estén como conejos por todos lados y Sasuke que los escuche o vea sus pensamientos y le de asco, típico hermano celoso pero sin contar lo de los pensamientos jaja, cuídate ^^

**setsuna17: **gracias ^^ espero que te guste éste nuevo capítulo!! cuídate

**lili-little-witch: **hola!!, no podía poner uqe Sasuke se enojara tanto porque había otra trama por ahí que necesitaba más atención jojo y faltan más o menos 8 ó 9 capítulos para que se termine ésta parte, me salió larguísima!! y aún más larga la que sigue que no he terminado todavía es que quiero abarcar todo y no puedo jajaja, pero ojalá te guste éste capítulo ^^

**Avigail-Natsumi: **hola!!, pues aquí la continuación muchas gracias por tu review y perdón por no haber actualizado antes, me surgió un problema el día que actualice y antes dí que lo hice porque de verdad andaba demasiado triste... pero bueno aquí está espero que te guste ^^

**sol y luna 0428: **hola!! jajaja, bueno como siempre yo actualizo jueves y domingo para que puedas leerlos ojalá uqe puedas hacerlo hoy, muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos el jueves jojo bye ^^


	34. Conociendo a Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu

**Hola, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo es básicamente de una plática entre Sakura y Sasuke dónde él le cuenta la historia de cómo fueron convertidos Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu que eran los que me faltaban explicar.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^, nos vemos el domingo o sí no es uqe antes con el próximo capítulo :)**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Conociendo a Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu**

La noche anterior había sido algo extraña, me había comprometido con el hombre que amaba y también me habían avisado de un grave peligro que corría, mi tía había dicho que se iba a otro congreso en Latinoamérica y me dejaría a cargo de los Uchiha y los de la reserva.

Tsunade arreglaba sus maletas mientras que yo observaba el paisaje que me daba la ventana de mi cuarto, tocaron la puerta y supuse que era Sasuke, el se había ofrecido a llevar a mi tía al aeropuerto; baje las escaleras mientras que mi tía arreglaba su maleta e iba de un lado a otro recordando algo acerca de una operación que hizo hace tiempo y de la cual iba a dar una conferencia.

-¡Tía, ya llegó Sasuke es hora de irnos!- Le gritaba a mí tía mientras ella trataba de bajar una de sus maletas por las escaleras, Sasuke se me adelantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba mi tía agarrando la maleta que según ella pesaba mucho.

-¿Dónde están tus demás maletas, Tsunade?-

-Arriba, ¿me harías el favor de bajarlas?-

Mi novio asintió con la cabeza mientras que mi tía le daba las gracias. Terminó de poner todo el equipaje en el coche y nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto.

Estando ahí Tsunade se despedía de mí con lágrimas en los ojos, me pedía que me cuidara de Konan y los neófitos, Sasuke me había explicado que ese término se debía a cuando alguien es convertido en vampiro por primera vez no puedes soportar el olor a sangre o ver a cualquier humano cerca, tenías mucha sed pero esa sed nunca se calmaba aunque mataras a mil personas, ahora ya sabía que era un neófito.

-Yo la cuidaré Tsunade, será mejor que te vayas tu vuelo está a punto de salir- Sasuke se veía igual de preocupado que mi tía pero por alguna razón Tsunade se tranquilizó cuando mi novio ahora prometido le decía que yo estaría bien.

Después que mi tía tomó su avión nos subimos al coche, ahí era mi oportunidad para preguntarle más acerca de cómo Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu se habían convertido en vampiros, tenía curiosidad y a lo mejor esas historias me servían en un futuro aunque lo dudaba.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes platicarme cómo fue que Suigetsu se convirtió en vampiro?-Mi prometido encendía el coche y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Porque nos vamos a casar y quiero conocer a tu familia, que mejor que me cuentes tu acerca de ella, ¿no crees?-

Respuesta rápida que no pensé mucho, seguramente así caería y me contaría.

-Tienes razón, a Suigetsu le gustaba bucear, era su pasatiempo favorito. Un día fuimos a una isla que le pertenece a Kurenai la cual le compró Kakashi por motivo de su octava boda y estábamos en un yate propiedad de nosotros, en la zona dónde estábamos hay muchos tiburones y el barco en dónde se encontraba Suigetsu estaba a pocos metros del de nosotros pero sólo estaba el de tripulante. Vimos como un tiburón lo agarraba y mordía, Kakashi saltó hacía el agua y lo rescató ahí fue cuando lo convirtió. Su historia no es tan interesante es más bien tonta y aburrida-

Solté una carcajada y mi prometido sonrió de medio lado.

-No es tonta, más bien es estúpida, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a bucear en el mar solo sabiendo que hay tiburones?-

-No sé, supongo que a él nada más. Hay veces que le digo que parece pez, sus dientes se afilaron después de que fue convertido lo que a no todos les pasa-

-Tomaré en cuenta esa broma, ¿podemos pasar por comida para peces de ida a tu casa?-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras que soltaba una carcajada, nos reímos del pobre Suigetsu, jamás me hubiera imaginado que se había vuelto un vampiro de esa manera, aunque imponía su presencia a mí ya no me podía intimidar pues nos llevábamos relativamente bien.

-¿Y Karin cómo fue que se convirtió?-

Sasuke suspiró con cierto enojo, sabía que Karin no era mucho de su agrado por eso nunca le preguntaba acerca de ella pero no sabía el por qué mi prometido no la toleraba y quería enterarme.

-Karin pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas y prestigiosas, iba a casarse con un joven que era igual de rico que su familia. Ella sólo lo hacía por el dinero y por el status que le iba a brindar, se casaron y vivieron un tiempo felices, ella descubrió que estaba embarazada pero su esposo no quería tener hijos tan pronto porque eran aún muy jóvenes y podía arruinarle los planes que tenía de divorciarse de ella, ya que la fortuna de la familia de Karin había pasado a sus manos y si el bebé nacía iba a pasar a sus manos.  
Su esposo la esperó una tarde mientras que ella salía a comprar algunas cosas para su futuro hijo, según ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. Cuando regreso, el esposo la golpeó brutalmente hasta casi matarla, la aventó en un callejón y fue cuando Kakashi la rescató, ella ya había abortado por los golpes que la mayoría eran en la parte del vientre.  
Juró vengarse y a los cuatro meses la daban por desaparecida, su esposo disfrutaba de la fortuna que alguna vez le perteneció a Karin, fue de nuevo a su casa y lo mató. No me preguntes cómo porque no le puse mucha atención pero así fue como se convirtió-

-¿Por qué no te cae bien Karin?, al parecer sufrió mucho y debió de haber deseado ese bebé más que a nada en el mundo-

-No es que no me caiga bien, sino que cuando se nos unió sólo quería estar conmigo, me acosaba y decía que si podíamos tener algo más que una amistad, Suigetsu todavía no se nos unía. Nunca me interesó en lo más mínimo y su historia me parece triste, pero no me gustaba que me acosara, supongo que por eso me llevo bien con Hinata ella nunca intentó hacer nada conmigo-

-Ya no le tengo coraje, ahora me da un poco de lastima… No sabía que había sufrido tanto. Prométeme que no la molestarás, Sasuke-kun-

Mi prometido emitió un gruñido pero aceptó, nunca se niega a algo que yo le pida pero espero que ésta vez cumpla su palabra de no molestar a la pobre de Karin. Sonreí y mi novio hizo lo mismo pero sin quitar su expresión enojada.

-¿Y cómo fue que Jugo se convirtió?-

-El era parte del ejercito de Orochimaru, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Asentí con la cabeza, de tan sólo acordarme de la cara de pervertido y malvado que tenía me daban escalofríos.

-No recuerda mucho de su vida humana, cuando te conviertes es como si volvieras a nacer te olvidas de todos los recuerdos que tienes siendo humano pero si recuerdas los últimos momentos o cosas más importantes de tu vida, éstos se te quedan grabados en la memoria, es algo difícil de explicarte, pequeña-

-¿Pero no se acuerda como llegó hasta Orochimaru?-

-Lo único que sabe es que Kimimaro es algún familiar pero no se acuerda si son hermanos o no, Orochimaru experimento con él y lo dejó ser neófito por muchas décadas hasta que se hartó y huyó de ahí, dice que los Akatsuki lo entrenaron para ser el mejor de su "ejercito" como ellos lo llaman, el sabe como destruir vampiros y sabe tratar con neófitos. Orochimaru sabe que está con nosotros y por eso tenía miedo de enfrentarme con él el día que fuimos a Italia, no quería que te hiciera daño; cuando escapo se encontró con Hinata quien estaba cazando un venado y lo invitó a unírsenos, él lave como alguien a quien proteger pero por alguna extraña razón es el único que aprueba la relación que tiene con Naruto aparte de Kakashi y Kurenai-

Jugo debía de tener una razón muy importante para proteger tanto a Hinata, y a la vez aprobar la relación con Naruto. No creo que Jugo sea algún espía de Orochimaru porque si no ya la hubiera delatado acerca de Naruto y ahora ninguno de los dos existiría, y tampoco creía que Jugo fuera tan malo como parecía, era el más alto de todos pero su cara reflejaba paz, si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke me contó la historia de cómo fue convertido no lo hubiera creído.

-¿Y no les preocupa que Jugo…delante a Hinata y Naruto?- Dudaba en preguntárselo a Sasuke pero podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa sin que nos molestáramos.

-No, el ha sido fiel a nosotros y creo no te había dicho pero leo los pensamientos de las personas, si hubiera pensado en algo yo ya lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho-

Solté una risa ante sus sarcasmo y el rió también, Sasuke podía ser el hombre más arrogante, ególatra y callado que pudiera conocer pero cuando estaba conmigo se volvía una persona a la cual le hacía falta cariño, se volvía un niño indefenso y me gustaba cuidarlo, en lo que pudiera, ya que siempre me terminaba cuidando él.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun- No se lo decía a menudo pero cuando lo hacía era espontáneo algo que a mí no me gustaba porque no me quería ver débil, pero él sentía lo mismo, tampoco quería mostrarse así.

Sasuke sonrió y me miró como siempre lo hacía con un toque de ternura y un brillo en sus ojos, estaba tan enamorada de él que no me importaba lo que pasará con el mundo. Sabía que estaba en peligro pero si lo tenía a mi lado no podía pasarme nada.

Llegamos a mi casa y me preparó de comer, era tan atento conmigo que no sé cuántas veces había pensado que no me lo merecía por ser tan inútil y ser tan vulnerable…ser sólo una simple humana a la que le tenían que cuidar las espaldas de criaturas sobrenaturales que yo pensaba que existían sólo en los libros y películas de fantasía.


	35. El entrenamiento

**Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo ^^ igual sé uqe estos están medio aburridos pero hay más interacción entre todos los hermanos y Sakura, vemos más su relación y cosas por el estilo, ojalá les guste éste capítulo y muchas graciaspor sus reviews!! aunque ahora no me han preguntado nada del fic pero esperaría que me preguntaran, comentaran o dijeran que les pareció.**

**Cuídense ynos vemos el miércoles ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**El entrenamiento**

Llegó la hora de que Jugo les dijera como derrotar a los neófitos, yo me encontraba en ese lugar, era el patio trasero de la casa de los Uchiha; podría ser que si yo viera algo del entrenamiento podría saber más acerca de los vampiros, ahí sólo se encontraba la familia Uchiha.

-Naruto ya viene, Sakura-chan- Hinata me habló de repente, la había visto segundos antes jugando con Jugo mientras que Sasuke estaba detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura.

-Maldito dobe, ¡me las va a pagar!- Gire la cabeza para ver a mi prometido, no sabía de dónde había salido esa expresión, que yo supiera Naruto no le había hecho nada como para que dijera que se las iba a pagar.

A lo lejos pude ver la camioneta naranja de mi mejor amigo, la estacionó a los pocos segundos y bajó junto con Minato, Jiraya y Konohamaru.

Naruto entró en fase y ahora estaba corriendo en cuatro patas hacía nosotros, pero pude notar que traía un collar con unas bolas blancas lo hacían ver chistoso. Hinata abrazó a mi amigo quién estaba como lobo en esos momentos mientras que él le lamía la cara.

Mi mejor amigo se escondió detrás de unos árboles para ponerse la ropa y luego salir, no entendía como había entrado en fase para ir corriendo cuando perfectamente lo había podido hacer como humano, yo volteaba a ver hacía el lugar dónde había salido pero todavía no alcanzaba a adivinar qué era eso blanco que traía en su collar.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!, te traje un collar de ajos…sólo por si acaso-

Con que a eso se refería Sasuke con la expresión de que se las iba a pagar…

-¡Eres un imbécil!, Hinata también es como yo pero sólo lo trajiste por mí, te dije una vez que te desmembraría y creo que ha llegado el día-

Mi novio se paraba rápidamente para tomar de la playera sin mangas de mi mejor amigo y yo sólo los observaba mientras me paraba tranquilamente.

-Pero Sasuke, yo sólo quería hacerte una broma. El ambiente está demasiado tenso por culpa de Konan, no lo quise decir… ¡no lo quise decir, de veras!-

Naruto cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe pero cuando no lo sintió los abrió con miedo, ahí estaba yo, salvándole la vida a mi mejor amigo; cuando Naruto empezaba a disculparse yo ya me había levantado, tomé a Sasuke de la cara y le di un beso creo que ha sido el más largo que nos hemos dado pero si no lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos la cabeza de Naruto estaría camino a mi casa como trofeo.

Terminé de besarlo y pegue mi frente con la de él mientras que soltaba a mi amigo y lo aventaba.

-Admite que fue chistoso, Sasuke-kun-

El sólo me sonrió de medio lado, sabía que muy en el fondo le había parecido algo gracioso la tontería que había hecho Naruto pero no lo iba a querer reconocer. En ese momento Kakashi les habló a Hinata y Naruto quienes ya estaban acostados en el suelo besándose a lo que mi novio pateó a mi mejor amigo y él emitió un quejido mientras que Hinata y Sasuke reían.

-Te amo, quédate aquí no quiero que salgas lastimada-

Asentí con la cabeza y me volvía a sentar en mi lugar, Jugo le explicaba algo acerca de que los neófitos son nuevos vampiros que desean la sangre humana pero también como se alimentan de ella son más fuertes que los vampiros vegetarianos o que cualquier otro. Jugo hablaba más fuerte para que yo también escuchara la explicación.

-Como les decía, un neófito o un neonato es un vampiro al que acaban de convertir, son irracionales y violentos…carecen completamente de autocontrol y muy a menudo tienen sed. Supongo que Konan los está creando para acabar con todos nosotros ya que ella sabe que la protegeremos; el neófito tiene una fuerza mayor que el resto de los vampiros aunque ésta fuerza les dura un año y bueno para dejar de ser un neófito tardan más de una década. Para matarlos es igual que con los vampiros normales sólo tienes que descuartizarlos y quemarlos-

En ese momento escuché unos pasos y gire la cabeza rápido para ver de quien se trataba, eran unos lobos y supuse que eran Gaara, Kiba y Temari. Todos l que se encontraban ahí corrieron hacia dónde estábamos y Sasuke le habló al lobo que tenía gran tamaño.

-Me alegro que hayan venido, nos iban a hacer falta-

El lobo de pelo rojizo y ojos azul agua no aullaba y tampoco cambiaba de posición, pero Naruto respondió por él.

-Dice que no vinieron a ayudar sino a ver, ellos no quieren meterse en problemas pero quieren saber cómo derrotar a un vampiro-

Kakashi miró a Minato como sabiendo lo que diría el otro, pero fue Minato quien habló.

-Está bien, nadie les impide irse o quedarse. De todos modos los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros y si te quieres quedar Gaara no estorbes-

Eso me sonaba un poco irritante de su parte, pero al fin y al cabo ellos se conocían y seguramente así se hablaban cuando estaban en la reserva.

-Dice que está bien, que se quedará a unos metros de Sakura-chan-

Naruto suspiraba mientras caminaban hacía sus posiciones, Gaara y los demás lobos corrieron unos cuantos metros para alejarse de mí, mientras que Sasuke se quedaba conmigo.

-¿No vas a ir entrenar?- Le preguntaba mientras se sentaba detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-No, entrenare en la noche con Jugo, por ahora quiero estar contigo además sobraría- Me besaba el cabello mientras veía a los demás reírse y atacando a su pareja.

Las parejas estaban formadas por Naruto y Hinata, Suigetsu y Karin, Jugo y Kakashi, Kurenai y Konohamaru y Jiraya y Minato, ellos practicaban la manera de defensa y ataque; era algo chistoso verlos pues podía verse que se estaban divirtiendo en lugar de tomarlo muy serio.

-¿Por qué Minato vino a entrenar?, ¿qué no se supone que él no es licántropo?- Le pregunte a mi novio mientras que el acariciaba mi mano.

-No puede convertirse pero a pesar de que es humano es más veloz que todos los licántropos juntos, no es tan fuerte pero podría ser de gran ayuda si es que alguien resultara herido. Además se está divirtiendo-

Pasaron horas entrenando, Gaara y los demás ya se habían ido pero los Uchiha y Naruto seguían con el entrenamiento. Konohamaru parecía estar cansado así es que Naruto y Hinata lo llevaron a dormir a una de las habitaciones dentro de la casa, Jiraya y Minato habían entrado al comedor para poder platicar más con Kakashi y Kurenai mientras que Suigetsu y Karin corrían para luego atraparse.

Jugo fue a sentarse con nosotros en cuanto se llevaron a Konohamaru y después de un silencio incomodo el hablo.

-Perdóname-

-¿Perdón?- Le contestaba un tanto sorprendida.

-Perdóname por tratar de matarte, no fue mi culpa en serio. Es que…-

-Lo sé, Jugo; ya me explicó todo Sasuke y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, al contrario pienso que si estas con ésta familia es para hacerle un bien y no creo que seas capaz de delatar la relación que tiene Hinata con Naruto- Eso no venía al tema pero tenía que felicitarlo por eso, me parecía alguien tan vulnerable y tan frágil de sentimientos que a veces me daba pena verlo tan alejado de todos.

-Creo que los dejaré para que hablen un rato, iré por el regalo que le compraste a Suigetsu, no tardo pequeña- Sasuke se levantaba y me daba un beso en los labios, sabía que eso de ir por el regalo que le habíamos comprado a Suigetsu era una excusa para dejarnos hablar de Naruto y Hinata ya que Sasuke había hecho las paces con Naruto aún le tenía coraje por estar con su hermana.

-De todos modos aunque se vaya nos puede oír, pero Sasuke ya sabe lo que siento al respecto de Hinata y Naruto-

Le sonreía mientras sentía con la cabeza, había sido muy tonto de su parte el que se hubiera parado por una tonta excusa pero así nos daba un poco de privacidad.

-Yo no estoy en contra de la relación que tienen y tampoco de la de Sasuke contigo, pienso que es algo normal que se sientan algo por otra persona y supongo que ha de ser algo bonito poder tener con quien compartir momentos con los cuales te sientas feliz. Sé que lo que le alegra el día a Hinata es la presencia de Naruto y a pesar de la diferencia de "razas" se aman-

-Pero fuiste aliado de Orochimaru, en cualquier momento puede venir y culparte por todo lo que está pasando podría hasta quitarte la vida por el secreto que guardan, ¿no te da miedo eso?- Le preguntaba con curiosidad, aunque sabía que su respuesta iba a ser sincera.

-Orochimaru es una persona a la cual sólo le interesa el poder, hay muchos vampiros en el mundo y muchos de los que pertenecían a Akatsuki se han ido para formar clanes por separado, no creas que a él solo le importa lo que hacemos nosotros como clan y como familia. Pero no, no me da miedo, protegeré a mi familia con la muerte porque ellos me acogieron cuando más lo necesitaba y aunque a mí no me interesa tener una pareja lo que más me gustaría es ver a mis seres queridos felices y eso incluye a Hinata y a Sasuke-

-Sabes Jugo, al principio te tenía miedo… me imponía tu presencia y no sé la razón, tal vez porque nunca hemos platicado como lo estamos haciendo ahora pero me pareces una persona con buenos sentimientos y te apoyo en lo de la relación de Hinata y Naruto-

Le tome la mano mientras hablaba con él, parecía que no podía aguantar mucho mi olor por lo que la quite despacio, el sólo me sonrío.

-Creo que Sasuke encontró en ti a la persona que estaba buscando todas estas décadas, serán muy felices-

Se me cerró la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Jugo, aunque suene tonto y curso me dieron ganas de llorar pero no sabía si era de felicidad por tener a Sasuke junto a mí lado o era porque en esos momentos por fin caía en cuenta de que en pocos meses, a mis dieciocho años, iba a ser una mujer casada y no con cualquiera sino con el hombre que realmente amaba.

Jugo se levantó y me dijo que iría adentro para platicarles más acerca de los neófitos a Kakashi y los demás, Sasuke ya estaba de regreso e intuía que regreso porque pudo leer en el pensamiento de Jugo que no podía soportar más el olor que yo desprendía, mi novio esta vez me dio la mano para que le levantara y me guió hacía donde estaba Suigetsu, Karin se había ido con Jugo así es que no había pretexto para que nos molestáramos.

-Suigetsu, ¿por qué tan solo?- Le preguntaba mí prometido con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Nada importante, fue a ponerle periódico a la casa por si Naruto tenía que hacer sus necesidades-

-Kakashi cambió el periódico de lugar, tal vez sea bueno mandarlo a tomar clases de comportamiento canino si no queremos que la casa se ensucie-

-¡Sasuke-kun!, Naruto es tu amigo- Aunque fuera muy chistosa la broma que hizo Suigetsu no me parecía correcto que Sasuke se riera de mi mejor amigo, pero mi prometido parecía que esas bromas lo hacían sonreír aunque sea un poco cuando no estaba conmigo y por mí estaba bien.

-Por cierto, Suigetsu… te compre algo cuando veníamos de camino para acá. Sasuke-kun me dijo que te gustaría-

Suigetsu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, dándome las gracias. Le sugerí que lo abriera pues el paquete no era tan grande como para que adivinara que era.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakura!... ¿Qué es esto?, ¿comida para peces?- En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa extraña, como si no entendiera el regalo.

-Le conté como fue que te convertiste y me pareció buena idea que Sakura te diera ese regalo, yo lo sugerí por si te lo estás preguntando y sí también le ayudé a escogerlo-

Solté una carcajada y Suigetsu sólo se limitó a ver demasiado feo a Sasuke.

-Me las vas a pagar, ¡niño bonito!-

Sasuke seguía riendo mientras que Suigetsu lo tenía ya en el suelo, yo tampoco podía parar de reír antela reacción del hermano de mi prometido, es que era tan inevitable, su cara no tenía precio. Naruto llegó corriendo al ver que Sasuke estaba riendo y le conté lo que acabábamos de hacer, el sólo se tiró al suelo de la risa que tenía agarrándose el estomago.

Después de varios minutos de risa incontenible mi estomago me empezaba a doler, Sasuke detuvo a Suigetsu y le dijo que lo perdonara pero desde hacía ya tiempo tenía ganas de hacerle esa broma, su hermano sólo emitió una pequeña risa y le dijo que sólo porque yo me encontraba ahí no pasaba a mayores, pero que cuando me convirtiera en un vampiro íbamos a pelear él y yo por culpa de la broma.

Entramos a la casa y subimos a su cuarto, Sasuke cerró la puerta y un poco serio me dijo.

-No quiero convertirte, y lo sabes…pero cuando eso pase quiero que le patees el trasero a Suigetsu, serás más fuerte que él y adorare el momento en cuando lo venzas-

Reí de nuevo ante el comentario y le jure hacerlo, Jugo había dicho que un neófito es demasiado fuerte como para derrotar al vampiro más viejo así es que tenía las de ganar.


	36. Problemas

**Hola, bueeeeeeno pues éste capítulo es relatado por Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke hablan de como se sienten y de sus propios problemas (lo de la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, la manada y Sakura) espero que les guste, cambié un poco la dinámica del capítulo con los personajes creo nunca antes había publicado un capítulo así espero que les guste mucho ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!! los contestaré en el próximo capítulo porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora... pero prometo contestarlos y si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o aclaración ya saben, díganme :)**

**Y creo no está de más dedicar éste capítulo a un mi mejor amigo que falleció la semana pasada, no le gustaba mucho Naruto pero si la saga de Crepúsculo... te lo dedico tonto, espero que me estes cuidando :(**

**Cuídense ynos vemos el miércoles ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Problemas**

**POV´s Hinata**

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que mi hermano nos estaba entrenando para derrotar a los neófitos, Sasuke aparentaba estar bien pero nunca se le despegaba a Sakura, yo sabía que él tenía miedo de perderla y también sabía que en cualquier momento Konan llegaría por ella, no tratábamos de mencionarle el tema para que no se preocupara pero aunque nos mostrábamos felices y divertidos por el entrenamiento que nos estaba dando Jugo era casi imposible no percibir la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Naruto y yo habíamos estábamos pasando más tiempo juntos, pero Gaara y el resto de la manada lo habían dejado a un lado, yo no quería que se sintiera solo pero por más que quería tener alguna visión que me pudiera indicar las razones por las cuales lo estaban evitando no podía.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un lugar a dónde nos gustaba ir, lejos de todo y de todos; era en las afueras de los terrenos de los Uchiha, había una pequeña cascada y nos gustaba jugar con el agua; yo y ame había acostumbrado a su olor y el al parecer no tenía problemas con el mío.

-Hinata, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa?-

-No es nada, de verdad Naruto-kun- Era la octava vez que me preguntaba eso en el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, él estaba nadando mientras que yo estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas y viendo al vacío.

-¿Segura?, no me parece que no sea nada- Se acercó a mí pero aún seguía en el agua, se recargo con los dos brazos cruzados y puso su cabeza arriba de sus manos.

-Tengo miedo que por mi culpa te quiten tu puesto en la manada, tengo miedo que Sakura muera y deje a mi hermano solo y amargado, tengo miedo de que Akatsuki llegue y pueda hacerte algo a ti y también tengo miedo en no poder tener visiones tuyas o de tu manada, no sé que planean-

Naruto se quedó serio viéndome a los ojos, suspiró y salió del agua para sentarse junto a mí.

-No te preocupes por lo de la manada, Gaara entenderá que lo que hacemos Konohamaru y yo es por el bien de todos; por Sakura-chan tampoco te preocupes, Sasuke tendrá un plan tarde o temprano para poder protegerla; tenemos más de una década siendo pareja y los Akatsukis nunca han venido detrás de mí o de ti no creo que lo hagan ahora; y acerca de lo de las visiones creo que me parece algo bueno que no las tengas si se trata de los de la reserva o de mí-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto-kun?-

Lo miraba extrañada, no entendía el por qué había contestado eso y tampoco entendía por qué me veía con esa cara de ternura.

-Porque si no puedes tener visiones que tengan que ver conmigo no puedes adivinar entonces lo que planeo hacerte-

Su voz era seductora pero daba un poco de ternura, Naruto siempre había sido así cuando de eso se trataba, en unos segundos ya estaba arriba de mí y yo me encontraba acostada en el suelo.

Me reía mientras que el besaba mi cuello e imitaba el sonido que yo hacía cuando cazaba algún animal para comer, eso me parecía algo tierno aunque infantil, hubo una vez en la que no sé cómo consiguió unos dientes de plástico con colmillos gigantes que simulaba ser una dentadura de vampiro, aunque nosotros no la tuviéramos así.

Se puso una capa y se trató de peinar como el estereotipo de un vampiro hollywoodense para hacerme reír un poco, eso era lo que más amaba de él, por cualquier cosa sacaba alguna broma o algún chiste que para algunos se les hacía de mal gusto pero a mí me parecía el hombre más tierno que puede existir en el mundo.

**POV´s Naruto**

Mientras hacía reír a Hinata con mi absurda imitación de un vampiro de Hollywood mientras nos besábamos no evitaba pensar en lo que me había dicho acerca de Gaara, pensaba que no se había dado cuenta pero la realidad era que él me había dicho que sólo nos ayudaría por el bien de la reserva más no por el bien de Sakura-chan.

Me había dicho que después de esa batalla nosotros tomaríamos caminos diferentes, eso significaba que iba a volver a estar solo, ellos no eran mis amigos más bien eran compañeros, no teníamos otra cosa en común más que la transformación. El único que me entendía era Sasuke y el estaba tan preocupado por Sakura-chan que me dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar a mi mejor amiga, a la que me junto de nuevo con el amor de vida, a la que quiero demasiado y no quiero ver sufrir.

No quería que esa boda se realizara pero si el teme y ella se amaban no veía otro impedimento, sabía que Sakura iba a tener que convertirse tarde o temprano pero me daba miedo el saber que alguno de los Uchiha la pudiera morder, eso estaba en contra del contrato que había firmado Kakashi hace algunos años y eso significaba también que nosotros como protectores de la reserva de Konoha y protectores de la raza humana teníamos que acabarlos, eso estaba en contra de ellos, Jugo nos había enseñado como derrotar a un vampiro y eso significaba que en cualquier momento se iba a ir todo a la basura, tal vez hasta yo iba a matar a mi mejor amigo o aún peor…tenía que matar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Hinata.

Konan estaba muy cerca ya de su objetivo pues todas las noches mientras Sakura-chan dormía salíamos a buscar nuevas pistas sin que ella se enterara, habíamos escuchado por ahí un rumor que habían visto a unos cuantos muchachos que estaban desaparecidos pero que ahora su aspecto había cambiado totalmente como si fueran muertos vivientes…eso significaba una cosa, las personas desaparecidas ya eran neófitos y se estaban acercando cada vez más.

Hinata y yo nos quedamos hasta el anochecer en la cascada del bosque mientras que nos jurábamos amor eterno y las cosas a nuestro alrededor eran testigos del amor que nos declarábamos.

Decidimos ir de nuevo a la mansión Uchiha que no estaba muy lejos de ahí para seguir con el entrenamiento, el teme había salido con Sakura-chan a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para mantenerla ocupada y no dejarla ver cómo eran los verdaderos entrenamientos que nos daba Jugo los cuales consistían en pelear uno a uno como si dependiera nuestra vida en ello, había veces que nos llegábamos a lastimar demasiado por lo que Kakashi tenía que revisarnos al ermitaño pervertido, Konohamaru o a mí.

Sabía que los Uchiha no lo hacían con intensión de matarnos pues a pesar de que éramos enemigos por nuestras diferentes naturalezas teníamos una relación casi de familia, podía pasarme ahí los días enteros sin que extrañara la reserva, pero mi padre me había dicho que tenía que darme una vuelta de vez en cuando para vigilar también ahí pues Konan sabía que yo soy muy cercano a Sakura-chan y probablemente la iría a buscar ahí.

Aunque nos curábamos muy rápido aún sentía la ponzoña de Karin en uno de mis brazos cuando me mordió una vez que me toco pelear contra ella, los vampiros no eran indestructibles pero no podía pensar tan siquiera en hacerle daño a uno y menos a una mujer, aunque me cayera mal merecía mi respeto por ser hermana de mi novia y mi mejor amigo. Kakashi me había dicho que la ponzoña saldría en unos días pues era inmune al contrario del resto de los de la reserva que con tan sólo un poco podían morir.

Karin se disculpaba cada vez que podía y claro, cuando Sakura-chan no estaba, ella no acostumbraba hacerlo con nadie pero esa pelea que tuvimos en el entrenamiento se había pasado del límite tuvieron que separarnos, si no lo hubieran hecho ella o yo estaríamos muertos, Sasuke se enteró de lo sucedido pues le mostré el momento de la pelea con imágenes en mi cabeza y el teme se enfureció gritándole demasiado a su hermana.

Ese día hubo entrenamiento y Sasuke me avisó a unos kilómetros de su llegada con Sakura-chan por lo que tuvimos que pararlo momentáneamente en lo que ella cayera rendida por el sueño.

**POV´s Sasuke**

¡Maldita sea!, no he dejado de pensar en lo que pueda pasar con Sakura, no la quiero perder es todo por lo que vivo, es lo que me impulsa a salir adelante y es la que llena mi estúpida y vacía existencia, tengo miedo que Konan la atrape mientras no la podemos proteger ya sea yo a alguien de mi familia; ella está muy cerca de Sakura y de nosotros, justamente ayer en una de las rondas que dábamos nos encontramos unos cuerpos sin vida y obviamente sin sangre cerca de la carretera principal.

Akatsuki puede venir en cualquier momento a averiguar acerca de los nuevos vampiros creados y puede que se enteren de la relación que tiene mi hermana con el dobe, también tengo miedo que los maten… ¡demonios!, por eso no aprobaba la maldita relación de noviazgo o lo que fuera.

Sabía que ese maldito Gaara iba a decirles a los Akatsuki acerca de lo que fuera que mantuvieran mi hermana y el dobe, el sabía que los Akatsuki vendrían para investigar a los neófitos y ahí tenía la oportunidad de "desenmascarar" a Naruto, no sé que tanto poder quiere Gaara, el ya era líder de la manada y protegía a la reserva de Konoha aunque Naruto y yo sabíamos que eso no era verdad.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, iba a meterse con mi hermana y con mi mejor amigo aunque me costara aceptarlo, Naruto había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y aunque nos peleábamos muy seguido casi tres veces por día, sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera y viceversa.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué de pronto estas tan serio?- Me preguntaba Sakura con algo de extrañeza en la voz, minutos antes estábamos riéndonos y comentando acerca de nuestra visita a la feria del pueblo, la había llevado ahí para que los demás pudieran entrenar sin que ella viera lo que hacíamos realmente.

-No estoy serio, Sakura. Es sólo que estaba pensando en llevarte de nuevo mañana, te gustaron los juegos que estaban ahí y quiero verte feliz-

-No te creo, sí me gustaron los juegos porque las ferias de los pueblos son totalmente diferentes a lo que son en dónde yo vivía pero eso no significa que me tengas que traer diario. ¿Qué estas tramando, Sasuke?-

-Me descubriste… no te puedo guardar ningún secreto ¿verdad?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos, se veía tan tierna cuando se enojaba que casi podía pasar todo el día contemplándola.

-Tengo que sacarte de la casa porque Hinata está preparando las cosas de la boda, como sé que a ti no te gustaría participar… es sólo para que no te estrés demasiado-

-Que buena idea, Sasuke-kun. Pero ojala Hinata no vaya a vestirme como payaso el día de nuestra boda-

Sonreí de medio lado, al menos se había tragado la excusa, no me gustaba mentirle porque sabía que si le decía que las escapadas que teníamos eran para los entrenamientos y para mantenerla alejada de la mansión, así si Konan llegaba de sorpresa con una manada de neófitos al menos Sakura estaría a salvo.

Ya le había avisado a Naruto que estábamos próximos en llegar, así es que no había ninguna excusa para que estuvieran atacándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía una cuenta pendiente todavía con Karin por haber lastimado de esa manera al dobe pero lo tenía que hacer sin que Sakura me escuchara pues le había prometido que no pelearía con mi molesta hermana.

Llegamos y todos estaban actuando normal, algunos estaban en la sala y otros jugaban billar en el salón que estaba junto al pasillo de la entrada.

-¡Sasuke, que bueno que llegaste!, ¿ahora si podemos jugar fútbol?- No era que no me gustaran los niños, pero Konohamaru era un Naruto en miniatura, me llevaba mejor con él que con el dobe. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y actualizarme en los nuevos planes que habían hecho para la pelea contra los neófitos y también convencer a Sakura para que durmiera un poco.

-En un momento, Konohamaru- No le presté atención al niño y seguí caminando, pero Sakura se detuvo y se agachó para hablarle.

-¿Sabes dónde está Naruto y Hinata?-

El niño pareció pensarlo un poco y le contestó.

-Están en la casa que les mandó hacer Kurenai, quise ir para decirle a Naruto que jugara conmigo pero me dijo Suigetsu que estaría ocupado, no entiendo que puede estar haciendo tanto tiempo con Hinata-

Sakura sonrió y con la mano derecha le revolvió el cabello, yo sólo gruñí cuando Konohamaru termino de decir en dónde se encontraban.

Esa casa se las había mandado hacer Kurenai para cuando quisieran pasar "tiempo a solas" y que nadie los molestara, antes me daba un poco de envidia ver a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo juntos, tal vez muy dentro de mí quería a una persona con quien compartir cosas con las que no podía con los demás pero sé que Sakura llegó a mi vida en el momento en la que más la necesitaba.

-Seguramente están jugando con el juego ese de zombies, Konohamaru. Ya sabes que Naruto siempre se emociona con eso y tu no lo puedes jugar porque es demasiado agresivo-

-Te llevó con Naruto, tengo que hablar con él. Espérame aquí pequeña, si tienes sueño ve a dormir yo llegaré un poco más tarde- La bese en la frente y ella bostezó, eran como las diez de la noche pero había hecho que se cansara subiéndose a todos los juegos de la feria para que cayera rendida justo cuando llegáramos a la casa.


	37. Decisiones

**Que tal, un poco tarde ... lo siento pero no hubo luz en mi casa!! de todos modos aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo es narrado por Naruto y bueno es todo el conflicto de los licantropos, la manada y del alfa. No me estoy centrando tanto en Sakura porque creo era mejor solucionar los antes el problema de Naruto y Hinata, de todos modos les había dicho que ésta parte se enfocaba más al NaruHina.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews!! ;)**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Decisiones**

**POV´s Naruto**

Escuche a Sasuke muy cerca de la casa dónde nos encontrábamos Hinata y yo, no estábamos en condiciones de que nos viera nadie y menos el teme, le dije al oído a mi novia que su hermano llegaría pronto y no venía solo sino con Konohamaru.

Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y mientras tanto le rogaba a Sasuke no matarme, el ya sabía lo que hacíamos su hermana y yo creo que alguna vez hasta nos escuchó, pero de todos modos le tenía miedo a que me pudiera hacer algo, por muy amigos que fuéramos el teme tenía su carácter…

Ya estábamos con la ropa puesta, aunque la casa estaba un poco desarreglada pero qué más podíamos hacer si nos había interrumpido Sasuke, tocaron la puerta y Hinata fue a abrir.

-Por lo menos están presentables, ¿dónde está el dobe?-

-Viendo la televisión. Konohamaru, ¿te gustaría dormir está noche con nosotros?-

Yo veía a lo lejos la escena, con Konohamaru en la casa no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que dormir, aunque Hinata se la pasara de guardia y es que no dormíamos mucho desde que Jugo nos entrenaba, y con las necesidades que teníamos mi novia y yo al menos había dormido unas cinco horas. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y subieron a la habitación que era de huéspedes, la casa era grande y parecía más una casa de esposos, a veces me preguntaba si Hinata aceptaría casarse conmigo, aunque sólo eran ideas tontas que tenía a veces.

-¡Ey, deja de estar pensando en eso!- Mi amigo me golpeo en brazo con su puño mientras que se sentaba junto a mí.

-Pero teme, sí tú lo vas a hacer, ¿por qué yo no puedo?-

-Porque es mi hermana, idiota. Y no la quiero ver con un perro como tú- Me cruce de brazos y lo miré algo feo.

-¿Y a qué viniste?, estábamos haciendo algo importante-

-Tener sexo no es importante, dobe. Y vine a hablar contigo acerca de Gaara- Había pasado tiempo sin pararme por la reserva, tenía que estar cuidando a Sakura-chan y a Hinata de la loca de Konan, aunque mi padre y el ermitaño pervertido iban y venían con Konohamaru todos los días.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo, supongo que sigue enojado. No lo culpo, pero también tiene que entender que…-

-Lo entiende, Naruto. Pero lo que no quiere es poner en peligro la manada, y yo tampoco quiero por eso te vine a decir lo que escuché hoy cuando nos lo encontramos Sakura y yo por la feria del pueblo-

Gaara no salía mucho y mucho menos a las ferias, no le gustaba tratar con la gente y por todo se ponía de malas.

-¿Qué hacía el ahí?- Le preguntaba con curiosidad mientras que el teme me veía a los ojos. Lo siguiente ya no lo dijo en voz alta sino que platicamos escuchando nuestros pensamientos.

-Dando una ronda, estaba en fase como siempre lo hace cuando hay ferias o eventos en éste pueblo. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que estaba pensando en que si los Akatsuki venían iba a delatarte que tenías una relación con Hinata-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿es que acaso está loco?, no puede hacer eso, está en contra de los reglamentos de la manada, tenemos que protegernos unos a los otros-

-Lo sé, Naruto. Pero hay un secreto que sólo él sabe, ¿te dice algo la línea sucesoria de la manada?-

-Sí, según Sarutobi el alfa de la manada tiene que ser pariente directo de él, pero eso ya está arreglado. Gaara por alguna razón era nieto del viejo Sarutobi-

-No lo es, por lo que estaba pensando Gaara tú eres el que tiene que tiene que ser el alfa, no sé cómo se arreglen ustedes en la reserva pero el líder eres tú. Te quiere eliminar entregándote a los Akatsuki y ponerte como traidor dentro de la manada, aunque Kiba, Temari y Kankuro no están de acuerdo. Ellos quiere ayudarte porque aprecian a Sakura, eres mi mejor amigo Naruto y no quiero verte caer a manos de esos tipos y mucho menos por una traición que tiene que tiene que ver con quién es el más fuerte de toda tu manada-

-Hablaré con Temari, Kiba y Kankuro; no quiero que Gaara los meta en esto pero si quieren ayudar serán bienvenidos. ¿Le contaste al ermitaño pervertido?-

-Aún no, estaba esperando hablar primero contigo-

-Gracias, Sasuke. Eres un buen amigo-

Chocamos los puños en el aire como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos y me preparé para entrar en fase. Tenía que hablar con el resto de la manada pero sin que Gaara interfiriera en esto, necesitaba saber en dónde se encontraba primero para poder buscar a los otros.

Después de muchos minutos en silencio pero hablando con nuestras mentes, Sasuke por fin hablo.

-Iré con Minato a contarle para que llame a Gaara y tengan una reunión o algo parecido para que lo pueda entretener-

-Gracias, no sé como pagártelo- Hablaba mientras me levantaba del sillón de la pequeña sala.

-Págamelo protegiendo a Sakura y a Hinata, no tienes nada que agradecer-

Sasuke salió por la puerta para avisarle a mi padre mientras que yo pensaba en la manera de decirles a los de la manada que nos ayudarán a enfrentarnos a Konan. Hinata bajó las escaleras diciendo que Konohamaru ya estaba dormido, le conté lo que el teme me había platicando y ella decidió quedarse a cuidar al pequeño mientras yo salía.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que Sasuke me indicó que mi padre estaba con Gaara arreglando unos asuntos de la reserva, que no era otra cosa más que un pretexto. Yo ya había llegado a la casa de los hermanos y ahí se encontraba Kiba con Akamaru.

-Que bueno es volver a verte, Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Decía Kankuro con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba mi hombro y me invitaba a pasar, estaban cenando así es que la plática iba a ser más tranquila de lo normal, nadie peleaba cuando comía.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, pero sólo con ustedes… Gaara no debe de enterarse, hablaré yo con el después. Por cierto, muchas felicidades Kankuro, no pude estar el día en el que te iniciaron a la manada-

-¡Gracias!, creo que con eso de los chupasangre cerca tuve la necesidad de convertirme para ayudarlos-

Temari interrumpió la plática y se me quedó viendo algo feo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Es acerca de la próxima pelea que tendremos los Uchiha y mi familia contra la loca de Konan. Les vengo a pedir ayuda, sé que no quieren mucho a los vampiros pero ellos son también mi familia… desde que volví con Hinata los he dejado olvidados y lo siento, de verás lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar desamparados a mis mejores amigos y a mi novia-

Kiba colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró, parecía que iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar así se mantuvo varios minutos mientras que los demás sólo pensaban, pero de un momento a otro Kiba sonrío.

-Naruto, al menos yo estaba esperando a que me pidieras ayuda. No podía ir sin no me lo pedías, sé que has estado enamorado de Hinata desde hace varios años y por fin te dejaron estar junto a ella, ningún chupasangre me ha hecho nada y los Uchiha se ve que son buena familia; cuenta conmigo-

Me sonreía mientras comía de su plato e intentaba animar a Temari y Kankuro con la boca llena. Temari suspiró y puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla para dirigirme una mirada de desaprobación.

-Esto me causara problemas con mi hermano, pero a mí tampoco me han hecho nada los Uchiha y nuestra misión como protectores de la reserva es proteger a los humanos de los vampiros…cuenta conmigo-

A pesar de que me veía un poco seria la había convencido de que nos ayudara, ahora el único que faltaba era Kankuro, quien a pesar de ser un licántropo como nosotros era el más nuevo y no sabía muy bien cómo tratar la situación.

-Yo te ayudaría Naruto, pero tengo miedo… nunca me he enfrentado con un vampiro y se podría decir que Konohamaru es mejor que yo y eso que apenas es un niño. A mí no me importa lo que diga Gaara, será muy mi hermano pero es cierto lo que dice Temari, nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos-

-Por lo de enfrentarse con un vampiro no te preocupes, Jugo nos está enseñando a hacerlo, pueden ir hoy a entrenar Sasuke ya lo sabe y los estarán esperando ahí y bueno yo me quedaré a esperar a Gaara y hablar con él-

-Está decidido, ¡acabando de cenar nos vamos con los chupasangre!- Gritaba Kiba con la boca llena y yo sólo sonreía, sabía que podía contar con ellos y no me iban a dejar solo con la loca de Konan, ahora el único que faltaba por convencer era Gaara.

Cuando los de la manada se fueron a la mansión Uchiha me quedé esperando a que llegara el alfa, no quería pelearme por el título del lobo más fuerte y tampoco tenía intensiones de hacerlo, lo único que quería era que nos ayudara con la loca de Konan y los chupasangres bebés que era mi manera de decirles a los neófitos.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Gaara por fin se aparecía y me encontraba solo en la entrada de su casa esperándolo, estaba sentado con los brazos recargados en las rodillas y viendo hacía abajo.

-Fueron a la casa de los Uchiha a entrenar para poder derrotar a los chupasangres bebés-

-¿Y quién se los autorizó?- Se paró delante de mí con los brazos cruzados, levanté la mirada y me levanté poco a poco hasta llegar a pararme completamente erguido.

-Ellos solos tomaron la decisión, tú no eres su dueño y no te pertenecen. Lo único que hacen es seguir tus órdenes para proteger a los humanos de los chupasangre, se supone que para eso somos una manada, ¿no crees?-

-Efectivamente Naruto, no soy su dueño; pero creo que es necesario que me digan a dónde van a ir y con quien van a estar, ¿o ya se te olvidó que mis hermanos también pertenecen a la manada?-

-No se me ha olvidado Gaara, pero ellos no quieren que más personas mueran y si los Uchiha van a enseñarnos a derrotar a los de su misma especie no veo la razón por la cual se los impidas-

-¿Quién te crees tú para lavarles en cerebro con tus tonterías?, sólo porque estés enamorado de una chupasangre eso no significa que te vas a llevar entre las patas a mis hermanos y a Kiba, de Konohamaru no tengo nada que decir porque vive contigo pero lo que no se me hace justo es que intentes separar a la manada por culpa de una estúpida niña humana que sólo te vino a traer problemas y por una chupasangre con la que te gusta estar porque sólo te deja tener sexo con ella cada vez que se te antoja-

Ya me estaba empezando a enojar, Gaara no tenía derecho en meter ni a Hinata ni a Sakura-chan en esto, apreté los puños y bajaba la mirada.

-Sabes Gaara, no le lave el cerebro a nadie y sí estoy enamorado de Hinata pero no tienes derecho a hablar mal de ella porque el que cometió el error de haberse enamorado fui yo, tampoco Sakura-chan tuvo la culpa de venir a vivir a Forks todo pasó por alguna razón la cual no estoy seguro cual sea pero el punto aquí es que la manada tiene como regla proteger a los humanos de sus depredadores y eso es justo lo que estamos haciendo. No vine aquí para pelear contigo si eso es lo que quieres ya habrá tiempo, justo después de que derrotemos a los chupasangre. Si no estás de acuerdo en aliarte para una pelea con los Uchiha está bien, si alguien sale herido será mi responsabilidad pero toma en cuenta de que las decisiones que tomaron tus hermanos, Kiba y Konohamaru las hicieron por ellos mismos no porque yo les haya dicho que lo hicieran-

Terminando de hablar lo miré a los ojos y respiré profundamente.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, tal vez después de la pelea deje la manada. No me importa estar solo de nuevo pero te voy a decir sólo una cosa y quiero que se te quede grabada, tú como líder debes de apoyar a los miembros de la manada sea cual sea la decisión, por alguna razón se está tomando y debes estar a su lado-

Caminé algunos pasos y de pronto escuché la voz de Gaara un tono más debajo de lo normal.

-Avísame cuando se acerque Konan, estaré ahí pero no ayudaré, tomaré el mismo papel que Minato, sólo cuidaré a los heridos pero sólo si son de la manada-

Sonreí de medio lado pero aún dándole la espalda levanté la cabeza hacía la luna que nos observaba y le di las gracias.

Después de eso Gaara se metió a su casa y yo entré en fase, me dirigí hacía la casa de los Uchiha para el entrenamiento, probablemente Konohamaru y Sakura dormían profundamente y aunque necesitábamos a Konohamaru lo dejé descansar, era todavía muy pequeño para quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y no habíamos dormido muy bien que digamos.


	38. La pelea

**Hola!!, pues he decidido que como faltan 3 capítulos para que termine ésta parte publicaré un capítulo por semana. No tengo mucho tiempo ya de estarlo publicando 2 veces por semana perdón perdón!! pero les prometo que cada sábado actualizaré.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! se los agradezco muchísimo en serio. Ahora si lo spodré contestar por mp, ya saben que no me gusta ponerlos aquí jeje, manías que tiene uno.**

**En serio espero que les guste éste capítulo y que me digan si les está gustando la adaptación, que piensan del capítulo y todo eso, se los juro que contestaré. **

**Nos vemos el sábado ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La pelea**

**POV´s Sakura**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana y pude sentir las manos de Sasuke alrededor de mi cintura agarrándome una mano, gire la cabeza y el acarició mi mejilla.

-Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Me tallé los ojos pues no lo podía ver bien, creo que dormí demasiado.

-Bien, pero anoche escuché unos gritos. No sé que era exactamente, al parecer era una pelea- Sasuke se puso serio y me abrazaba mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tal vez fue un sueño, yo estuve contigo toda la noche y no escuché nada-

-Sí, tal vez. Voy a lavarme los dientes no tardo- Sasuke me tomó de la mano mientras me paraba y un extraño presentimiento me invadía.

-Iré a ver a Naruto, no salgas de la casa hasta que yo llegue ¿me lo prometes, Sakura?-

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé directo al baño que estaba cerca de la habitación de Sasuke. Algo no andaba bien, no pude ver a ninguno de los que habitaban esa casa por ningún lado, no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que la del agua que corría por el lavabo.

Terminé de lavarme los dientes pero el ambiente se sentía tenso, trataba de no pensar en Konan o en los neófitos y también los que estaban a mí alrededor trataban de no mencionarla, tal vez para que no me preocupara pero vaya que sí lo estaba. Podía perder a alguien muy cercano a mí en cuestión de segundos si Konan o los neófitos nos agarraban de sorpresa.

Escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacía el baño en dónde yo me encontraba, pero por alguna razón tenía mucho miedo casi podía jurar que podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora pero no entendía el por qué; tal vez mi cuerpo estaba asimilando el hecho de que me querían ver muerta por algo de lo que no era culpable. Empecé a hiperventilar cerrando los ojos y apretando mis puños, era muy tonto pensar que una puerta me iba a salvar de un destino fatal, los pasos se detuvieron y escuché como tocaban la puerta pero no respondí al llamado, cuando la abrieron pude escuchar de nuevo los pasos y como me rozaban con la yema de los dedos el brazo derecho.

-Tranquila, Sasuke se tuvo que ir… creo que seré tu niñera después de todo- Abrí los ojos un poco asustada y casi con un grito ahogado comencé a hablar.

-¿Suigetsu?, ¿qué haces aquí, a dónde se fue Sasuke?- El hermano de mi prometido se notaba tenso, cerró de nuevo la puerta y me miró a los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Sasuke me prohibió dejarte salir, lo siento Sakura lo estamos haciendo por tú bien. Ayer en la noche Hinata tuvo una visión acerca de que Konan ya venía en camino y llegaría como a estas horas, Sasuke se quedó para cuidarte mientras nosotros la esperábamos pues Hinata había dicho que llegarían por dónde se encuentra la casa que Kurenai mandó construirle. Están todos allá, Sasuke sólo fue para ponerse al tanto de la situación y me dejó a cargo tuyo-

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para emitir algunas palabras escuchamos a lo lejos unos aullidos, probablemente se trataba de Naruto y ahí fue cuando en verdad sentí pánico, por fin caía en cuenta de que todos los que me rodeaban estaban sacrificando su vida por mí, me di cuenta de que yo era más que una simple molestia para todos y no servía para nada. Era una humana inútil que sólo traía problemas y si alguien moría por mi culpa no me lo iba a poder perdonar por nada del mundo.

Después de ponerle atención al largo aullido, Suigetsu me miró de nuevo pero ahora con preocupación y un tanto alarmado.

-Konan ya llegó, ven, tengo que sacarte de aquí-

-¡Tengo que ver a Sasuke antes, tengo que decirle que no importa lo que pase yo siempre lo voy a amar!, no me hagas ir contigo Suigetsu ¡por favor!- Suigetsu tomaba mi mano y trataba de jalarme mientras que yo gritaba.

-¡Cállate!, hay muchos neófitos no muy lejos de aquí y pueden escucharte. Ya saben dónde estás por tu olor y sí algo te pasa Sasuke nunca me lo perdonaría…- Me gritaba un tanto enojado pero cuando vio mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se detuvo en el forcejeo y me miró un poco más calmado –Prometo que lo verás, por ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí, por favor Sakura-

Limpié mis lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre mientras asentía con la cabeza. Suigetsu me cargaba mientras que corría por la casa hasta llegar a la salida trasera, yo intentaba contener mis lágrimas y mordía mi labio inferior para tratar de no llorar.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke y mucho menos a Naruto, mi estomago se revolvía de tan sólo pensar que iba a quedarme de nuevo sola sin los dos hombres más importantes que tenía en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos mientras Suigetsu corría a una velocidad impresionante pero de pronto se paró de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntaba mi protector a alguien que no podía ver en esos momentos pues seguía con los ojos cerrados, quería abrirlos pero dentro de mí me lo impedía.

-Han acabado con gran parte de los neófitos pero te necesitan allá, eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Sasuke me dijo que Sakura podía estar a mí cargo de ahora en adelante, en unos momentos viene Kiba para hacer guardia-

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que la persona que hablaba era Temari, Suigetsu me bajo con cuidado y le dio las gracias a la licántropa. Parecía que ella no había entrado en fase en ningún momento pues no se veía sucia ni nada por el estilo.

-Cuídala bien, Sasuke me mataría si le pasa algo-

-No te preocupes, lo haré con mi vida. Si Naruto ve que tiene un rasguño seguramente dejaré de ser la única mujer licántropa en la manada-

Tanto Suigetsu como Temari intercambiaron una sonrisa de medio lado y Suigetsu corrió hasta perderlo de vista. Mientras lo veía desaparecer caí al suelo pues mis piernas no respondían, quería estar en esos momentos con Sasuke al menos para darle apoyo o para que el supiera que yo estaba bien pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Temari se arrodillo junto a mí y me abrazaba lo cual se me hizo muy raro de su parte pues las pocas veces que convivimos juntas sólo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

-No te preocupes, vamos ganando. Sasuke y Naruto llevan la delantera, se están peleando por ver quién derrota más chupasangres bebés…- Sonrió y me miró a los ojos

-Estarán bien, ellos te protegerán y por algo estamos aquí también nosotros-

Sus palabras eran para darme ánimo pero no lo consiguió, por alguna razón sentía que algo no iba bien y quería ir con ellos, escuché unas pisadas y supuse que se trataba de Kiba y Akamaru.

Sentí que me lamían la mano y cuando gire la cabeza pude ver que efectivamente se trataba de Akamaru.

-Malditos chupasangre, ¡uno de ellos me lastimó!, me volveré uno de ellos, que asco- Kiba se tumbaba en el piso mientras gritaba.

-¡Deja de hacer escándalo!, y si te lastimaron seguro fue porque te estabas luciendo frente a Kankuro, seguro le decías que eras el mejor licántropo de todos nosotros… ¡pero sí serás idiota!-

-Es que tu hermano parece niña, es más, ni tú que eres una peleas como él le compraré unos moños para que los use cuando esté en fase-

Estaba temblando, pero no era por el frío que hacía sino de miedo, la conversación que tenían Temari y Kiba pasó a segundo término en mi cabeza, no era que tratara de ignorarlos pero en mi mente iban y venían imágenes de la pelea. Ahora que lo recuerdo mientras estaba yo en sus entrenamientos nunca pelearon en serio y por las heridas que tenía Kiba que no eran graves pero si un poco profundas parecía que sólo jugaban a pegarse en los dichosos entrenamientos.

Baje mi cabeza y apreté los puños agarrando un poco de tierra en ellos, Akamaru trataba de animarme con su hocico levantando mi cabeza pero por más que lo intentara no iba a ceder, mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y sentía unas ganas terribles de gritar.

-Kiba, ahí viene el niño bonito junto con Naruto-

-Apenas me estaba recuperando, pero sí vinieron a relevarnos es hora que vayamos a patear traseros de vampiros-

Supongo que Temari se refería con la expresión de "niño bonito" a Sasuke, muchas veces la había escuchado nombrarlo así y por una parte me tranquilizaba que en esos momentos estuviera mi prometido a mi lado.

Levanté la cabeza y pude ver que corrían hacia dónde nos encontrábamos, mientras que Kiba y Temari entraban en fase, cuando llegaron mi prometido y mi mejor amigo pude ver que con ellos venía el que debe de ser Konohamaru, era un lobezno apenas pero no se veía agotado, su pelaje era de color marrón con destellos negros y hasta me pareció ver como movía la cola.

Llegaron hacía dónde nos encontrábamos y me levanté rápidamente para abrazar a Sasuke, quien me acariciaba el cabello con la mano y con la otra tomaba mi cintura, los licántropos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, supuse que estaban hablando por medio de la mente por lo que no dije nada. Me sentía segura estando con Sasuke pero también tenía miedo de perderlo.

Por fin los licántropos y el lobo se fueron hacía la dirección en dónde se fue Suigetsu y nos quedamos Naruto, Konohamaru, Sasuke y yo.

-Sakura, perdóname por dejarte en la casa. Tenía que ir a entretener a Konan para que no fuera por ti-

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Suigetsu me trajo hasta acá, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?, ¿vamos ganando?-

-Eso parece, está todo bajo control. Eran muchos neófitos pero ahora sólo quedan unos cuantos, estarán bien sin nosotros-

-¿Y Konan?-

-Desapareció en cuanto Kiba vino hacía acá, creemos que te está buscando por eso mismo vine con Naruto y Konohamaru para protegerte si algo pasaba. Estás muy fría, vete las uñas las tienes moradas y estás temblando de frío-

No me había dado cuenta que mis uñas se estaban poniendo moradas y que estaba temblando de frío hasta el grado de que mis dientes chocaban, ¿cómo me iba a preocupar por una chamarra si estaba en peligro de muerte?; me había dormido con la ropa puesta pues caí rendida la noche anterior pero no llevaba algo con que taparme, el lobo que se suponía que era Naruto nos volteó a ver y desapareció entre los árboles para luego regresar con un pantalón que parecía ser unos pants negros algo viejos.

-Por favor, Naruto-

-Lo haré, pero no quiero que luego vengas con que Sakura-chan está enamorada de mí, sólo la calentare. También a mí me preocupa que muera de hipotermia-

Mi mejor amigo me abrazo y con el calor de su piel dejé de temblar del frío, me estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos pero Sasuke me hablaba para que no lo hiciera, creo que el frío estaba haciendo estragos con mi cuerpo porque sentía que todo me daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarme en el suelo.

-¿Dejarías que nos sentáramos en el piso?, es que se me está resbalando, creo que tiene principios de hipotermia-

Al momento en que Naruto hablaba con Sasuke, empezaba a caer lentamente hacía el suelo. Se me cerraban los ojos y no los podía mantener abiertos por mucho tiempo pero cada vez que lo hacía Naruto me movía en sus brazos.

-Hazlo, pero si empiezas a manosearla te mato-

-¡Oye!, yo sólo manoseo a tu hermana. A nadie más, le soy fiel hasta la muerte-

-Veo que el perrito te quito a tu novia, muy mal Sasuke. Aunque bueno era de suponerse una humana que ocasiona la muerte de mis amigos es probable que sea una traidora, seguramente sólo se encontraba contigo por pura lastima-

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y pude ver a Konan junto con otro muchacho que se veía más o menos de su edad, escuché a Naruto gruñir y pude ver como Konohamaru y Sasuke se paraban delante de nosotros dándonos la espalda.

-Todo estará bien Sakura-chan, no me separaré de ti-

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Naruto, aunque yo lo sentía demasiado cerca de mí escuchaba su voz demasiado lejana como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

Todo pasó muy rápido, mis ojos se cerraban pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, en el momento que los tenía abiertos sólo pude ver a Sasuke luchando contra Konan y Konohamaru luchando contra el otro joven que la acompañaba.

Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto que no se me despegara ni un milímetro pues veía que mi estado era grave, una de las manos de mi mejor amigo tapó mis ojos y yo sólo escuchaba el crujir de huesos, suponía que alguien había muerto pero no sabía quién. Por más que quería poner atención no podía me iba desvaneciendo cada vez más hasta que llegó un punto en el que no podía escuchar ni ver nada.

¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke y con Konohamaru?, ¿Quién había ganado y quién había perdido?... no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que estaba en un lugar oscuro.


	39. Después de la pelea

**Hola!!, contestaré algunas preguntitas jaja**

**Sakura se desmayó porque tuvo principios de hipotermia por el frío que había cuando Suigetsu la sacó, sólo que no lo especifiqué porque en éste capítulo está más relatado. Y bueno también aquí no habrá nada relatado por Sakura, quise poner algo relatado por Suigetsu haber que tal salió, espero que me digan si les gustó esa parte o no.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Después de la pelea**

**POV´s Hinata**

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación que tenía ambientada Kakashi por si alguno de los de la reserva saliera herido de gravedad en la pelea que tuvimos con los neófitos, se encontraba estable pero aún estaba inconsciente y eso me tranquilizaba, pero después de que Sasuke matara a Konan y Konohamaru a su nuevo novio no lo volví a ver. No puedo ni siquiera escuchar si está cerca o al menos olerlo.

La casa estaba en calma, mis hermanos decidieron esperar si los Akatsuki llegaban, tuve una visión en dónde dos de ellos se acercaban a los territorios que pertenecían a mi familia pero no pude ver más, no era importante lo que pudieran decir ya que los neófitos y la que los creo estaban ahora muertos, lo más importante era Sakura.

Me encontraba sentada al lado de la camilla provisional viendo hacia un punto fijo de la pared, escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Sakura y también escuchaba el molesto ruido que provenía de la maquina a la cual estaba conectada, era mucho para alguien que había sufrido hipotermia pero mi padre quería cuidarla al máximo; se abrió la puerta del cuarto y escuché una voz.

-¿Se pondrá mejor, Hinata?- me preguntaba mi novio, ¿Naruto-kun era mi novio o sólo mi amigo con derechos?

-Sí, Naruto-kun. Kakashi dijo que sólo está inconsciente pero en cualquier momento despertará, no te preocupes-

El se arrodilló junto a mí mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla, su tacto era cálido nada comparado como cuando Sasuke o cualquiera de mi familia me tocaba, el roce de sus dedos hacía que me estremeciera y aunque su olor era desagradable para mi especie yo ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

Lo tome de la mano con la cual me acariciaba la mejilla y cerré los ojos, eran pocas las veces en las cuales nos demostrábamos lo que sentíamos sin palabras, era como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro pero por una broma cruel del destino nuestras especies eran enemigos mortales.

-Han pasado muchos años y sigues siendo igual de bonita- Sonreía mientras yo abría los ojos y lo miraba

-Al igual que tú yo no envejezco, seré joven para siempre- Acarició mi cabello con la mano que tenía desocupada y seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos, me podía perder en esos ojos azules que el poseía y en esa sonrisa con la cual me derretía, cuando estaba con Naruto-kun era lo único que me importaba en esos momentos.

-Sabes, Hinata. Es bueno que estés con Sakura-chan en estos momentos, pensé que después de que supieras que nos habíamos besado la odiarías y me odiarías por ser tan estúpido-

Ya habíamos hablado sobre ese tema, pero no estaba de más decirle lo que pensaba, a veces a Naruto-kun se le olvidaba las cosas importantes, me pare de la silla y lo animé a que se sentara en ella; me senté en sus piernas mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sakura-chan es mi amiga, es novia de mi hermano preferido y se van a casar. Nunca dude de ti y aunque no puedo predecir cosas que te vayan a pasar confío en ti ciegamente. Hay veces que a Karin se le puede ir la lengua insinuando que tú sientes algo por Sakura-chan pero yo sé que no es así, sé que desde el primer momento que nos vimos ocurrió algo que no sé cómo explicar, mi alma se lleno por completo y ya no sentía el vacío que había tenido por tantos años-

Naruto-kun sonrío y me beso en la mejilla para luego hablarme al oído.

-Yo sentí lo mismo, eres rara… pero ¿sabes?, me gustan las personas raras como tú-

Lo miré a los ojos y le di un beso que no duró mucho pues alguien había interrumpido abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Deja a mi hermana, imbécil!-

**POV´s Naruto**

Por eso mismo no me gustaba estar con Hinata en su casa, siempre daba la casualidad que cuando estábamos besándonos o "platicando" llegaban a interrumpir, Kurenai lo sabía y ella decidió hacernos la casa que no se encontraba muy lejos pero tampoco cerca de la mansión Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?; y ¿podrías bajar la voz un poco? Sakura-chan está descansando-

-¡Oh sí, perdón!; se me olvidaba que la bella durmiente estaba en ésta casa. Será mejor que le hable a su príncipe valiente para que la despierte con un beso de amor-

Me había causado gracia lo que había dicho el tonto hermano del teme, pero no quería reírme, tenía una buena relación con él aunque su molesta novia/esposa me cayera en la punta del hígado.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?, habla de una vez-

Hinata se notaba algo preocupada ante la interrupción, tal vez había visto alguna visión acerca de los famosos Akatsuki, los había olvidado por completo.

-Sasuke te quiere ver, dice que es importante y que tú Hinata te quedes aquí con Sakura hasta que llegue. Kakashi fue al pueblo con Kurenai para averiguar si alguien no había visto la pelea así es que estamos solos hermanita-

¿Qué quería ahora el teme?, ya había acabado la pelea y parecía que tenía un maldito radar que activaba cada que empezaba a, según él, manosear a su hermana; ¡pero es que era inevitable!, Hinata era muy bella y estaba enamorado. Me paré con pesadez y la besé de nuevo.

Suigetsu y yo salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos un poco más lejos de la casa, tal vez era para que Hinata no escuchara lo que teníamos que hablar pero ni yo que tenía más o menos el mismo sentido del oído que los chupasangres y tenía la misma capacidad de leer el pensamiento de las personas podía adivinar dónde se encontraba el teme.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- Hablo Sasuke con cara de enojo y a la vez preocupación, había escuchado a lo lejos mientras salíamos de la casa que estaba preocupado por Sakura-chan y lo entendía pues era su prometida y el amor de su vida, pero en ningún momento pensó algo que tuviera que ver con su enojo.

-No, me pareció más pertinente que se lo dijeras tú. Estaba con Hinata y ya sabes cómo es con ese asunto-

Ahora también Suigetsu se notaba preocupado y no podía leer o adivinar en sus rostros lo que sucedía, eso ya me estaba poniendo un poco de mal humor.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡Dilo de una vez que no tengo tú tiempo!- Hablé un tanto exaltado a lo que Sasuke me indicó con la mano que bajara la voz, respiré profundo y gire los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y me cruzaba de brazos, a veces ese teme podía llegar a ser exasperante.

-Los Akatsuki están a unos cuantos kilómetros, vienen a ver qué pasó con los neófitos. No quiero que estés junto a Hinata probablemente se queden hasta el anochecer para comprobar que no existan más neófitos-

-¿Qué pasa si saben de nuestra alianza?- Le preguntaba a mi amigo pero sin abrir la boca, nos comunicábamos ahora por medio de la mente ya que podía oler a una distancia muy corta a los recién llegados, me daba miedo que por el motivo de una alianza entre licántropos y vampiros fueran a condenar a la familia de mi mejor amigo, no podía hacerle eso porque a pesar de que nuestras especies eran enemigas debía de protegerlos, su clan me acogió cuando más lo necesitaba y no quería defraudarlos.

-Nada, ellos lo sabían. Tarde o temprano ustedes como protectores de la reserva de Konoha iban a tener que intervenir, ustedes viven aquí y si están aquí es para proteger a Forks-

-¿Y los demás?- Tenía un poco de miedo de que Gaara hiciera alguna estupidez y no me refería a delatarme con los Akatsuki, si lo hacía ya me ocuparía de él después, sino que podía tratar de "defender" la reserva de otros vampiros que no fueran los Uchiha.

-Gaara acompañó a Kakashi y Kurenai para ver si los humanos habían presenciado la batalla. Kankuro, Kiba y Temari regresaron a la reserva y Konohamaru está con Jugo en tu casa-

Me tranquilizaba saber que los de la reserva estaban a salvo, yo había estado supervisando la zona en dónde quemamos a los vampiros mientras estaba en fase pero estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que no sabía dónde se habían metido los demás.

**POV´s Suigetsu**

No escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran esos malditos Akatsuki, Sasuke y el perro probablemente estaban hablando por medio de sus cabezas, eran un poco raros cuando se juntaban, si no se estaban peleando se veían uno al otro con una mirada retadora. Sentía un poco de celos de Naruto por tener una buena relación con Sasuke, no era que yo no fuera su amigo, pero vamos, Sasuke y yo pertenecíamos a la misma raza y Naruto era un simple perro.

Aunque me asombraba de la capacidad que tenía en hacer que toda la familia estuviera de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía con mi hermana Hinata, primero lo odiaba y detestaba su olor a perro mojado pero es un buen chico, tal vez podía hablar con el después sin que Sasuke escuchara para que realizara su boda tan anhelada con mi hermana.

Los Akatsuki se pararon frente a nosotros, no eran los líderes, me caían un poco mal; Orochimaru tenía cara de pervertido y podía jurar que quería a Sasuke para otros motivos mientras que Madara era un tipo sombrío que daba mala espina, los que se encontraban ahí eran nada más y nada menos que Tayuya y Sakon.

Unos tipos demasiado raros, la mujer que tenía el pelo del color de Karin podía pasar como un marimacho, mientras que el otro tenía mi mismo color de cabello y un aspecto detestable.

-Veo que ya se han deshecho de los neófitos. Orochimaru-sama nos mandó a averiguar acerca de los acontecimientos, las noticias vuelan ¿sabes?- Hablaba Sakon mientras veía a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero nos alertaron los licántropos de la reserva de Konoha, si no hubiera sido por ellos y su ayuda no hubiéramos podido acabar con todos y con la líder que los creó- Mi hermano le contestaba muy serio, yo tenía ganas de partirle la cara al fulano ese, pero Sasuke nunca me dejaba ser el malo de la película.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que lo hizo?, se meterá en muchos problemas si lo encontramos- Tayuya parecía escupir sus palabras, de verdad me caía mal esa mujer, pero ahora fui yo quien hablaba.

-Konan, una vampira que era nómada. Sasuke se deshizo de ella, no hay de qué preocuparse-

Sakon sonreía con algo de malicia mientras que pasaba la mirada entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo.

-Bien entonces creo que nuestra visita fue en vano, buen trabajo. Por cierto, Madara y Orochimaru nos encargaron ver si la humana seguía con vida o si ya había sido convertida, ¿hay alguna novedad?-

-No, ella se convertirá después de que se case con mi hermano. Ya se lo había dicho Hinata a Orochimaru, no veo por qué acelerar el trámite- Le contestaba a Sakon mientras que Tayuya ponía cara de fastidio.

-Creo que habrá que esperar la estúpida invitación de la boda, nuestro trabajo terminó aquí Sakon, vámonos. Estos imbéciles arruinaron la diversión-

La mujer se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja, a mí me parecía que nos estaban retando y creo que yo los hubiera matado si Sasuke me dejara, no necesitaba que me ayudaran, con mi fuerza podía hacerlo solo, se dieron la media vuelta y cuando pensé que habían dado por finalizada su "misión" de investigación Sakon se detuvo pero no volteó a vernos.

-Hemos escuchado que alguien de su familia mantiene una relación con un licántropo de la zona, eso está prohibido, ¿sí lo sabían verdad?-

Naruto tenía la intensión de correr hacía él y tal vez desmembrarlo hasta matarlo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con una mano y abrió la boca para emitir unas palabras.

-Lo sabemos, pero creo que han estado mal informados. Nuestra relación con los licántropos de la zona es pura y estrictamente para proteger a los humanos que viven en el pueblo, quien se los haya dicho tal vez vieron mal-

-Tal vez… pero necesitamos estar seguros del asunto, la fuente no era muy confiable. Creo que es hora de irnos, sólo que les advierto que sí mantienen esa relación escondida pronto saldrá a la luz y ya saben las consecuencias. Esperamos recibir pronto la invitación de la boda- Diciendo eso Sakon y Tayuya comenzaron a correr tal y como habían llegado, al parecer en unos minutos estarían en el aeropuerto de vuelta a su país.

-Creo que los dejaré solos, necesitan hablar acerca de lo último que dijo Sakon. Si me necesitan estaré con Hinata cuidando de Sakura-Sasuke y Naruto no se movieron de sus posiciones, no parecían pestañear, necesitaban arreglar algunos asuntos acerca de Hinata y la verdad yo no quería escucharlo, el chico me caía bien y si no fuera por la diferencia de razas yo ya les hubiera ayudado en que se casaran. Me metí a la casa y fui directo hacia dónde se encontraba Hinata y sorpresivamente Karin.


	40. Una situación complicada

**Hola!!, pues aquí un nuevo capítulo ojalá les guste sólo faltan 2 capítulos más para que termine ésta parte, ya quiero que lean la última parte jaja me gustó como me quedo, bueeeeeeno sin más que decir sólo agradecer todos su reviews y comentarios nso vemos la próxima semana para el otro capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Una situación complicada**

**POV´s Sasuke**

-¡Entiende que debes de alejarte aunque sea un poco de Hinata!, sólo es hasta mi boda, probablemente vengan o hayan mandado a alguien para espiarte o espiar a mi hermana, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?-

-¡No tengo nada que entender, Hinata y yo nos queremos!-

Naruto era muy necio y no iba a dejar pasar las cosas así de fácil, tal vez los Akatsuki sabían de mi poder de leer los pensamientos pero no sabían que el dobe tenía la misma capacidad, cuando Sakon comentó acerca de que les habían llegado rumores acerca de la relación que mantenía un licántropo con un vampiro en su mente pudimos ver la imagen de Gaara hablando con ellos un poco antes de que mi familia, Naruto o yo mismo los pudiéramos escuchar. No me cabía en la cabeza como el estúpido de Gaara hubiera traicionado a alguien de su misma manada y sólo por el maldito puesto de alfa.

-Gaara me las pagará, el no sabe que estoy enterado de la verdad… lo destruiré así como el me está intentando destruir- Muy pocas veces había visto de ese humor al dobe y no me gustaba para nada.

Detrás de mí apareció mi padre, al parecer el ya estaba al tanto de la situación entre Gaara y Sakon, Naruto tenía apretados los puños con la vista hacía el suelo, mientras que yo sólo tenía los brazos cruzados poniendo atención en los ruidos que provenían de dentro de mi casa, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Sakura y aunque quisiera ir con ella no podía, debía calmar a mi amigo.

-¿Hinata sigue con Sakura?- Preguntaba Kakashi mientras que yo sólo asentía con la cabeza.

-Ve con ella, tengo que hablar con Naruto- Baje los brazos y le agradecí a mi padre.

-¿Estarás bien, dobe?; no hagas ninguna estupidez… promételo- Lo tomaba del hombro mientras que el seguía con esa expresión sombría en el rostro, pasaron unos segundos cuando emitió un sonido de su boca.

-Lo prometo…- Golpeé su hombro con mi mano y corrí hacía donde se encontraba mi prometida, sólo esperaba que Suigetsu no hubiera abierto su enorme boca para contarle lo que pasó con los Akatsuki a mi pequeña hermana.

Corrí hacia dónde se encontraba mi prometida, ya había abierto los ojos y eso me alegraba, en el cuarto se encontraban Suigetsu, Hinata y Karin que al parecer trataba de entrar en la misma conversación que mis otros dos hermanos y prometida.

-Debiste de habernos visto, arrasamos con todos los neófitos. Y los perros no se quedan atrás, ellos también dominaron la situación, la verdad es que me divertí demasiado- Suigetsu al parecer estaba tratando de hacer reír a Sakura, aunque podía leer en su cabeza que mi prometida se la estaba poniendo difícil, no podía leer los pensamientos de mi prometida pero sentía que ella estaba aún preocupada por algo.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. Ya estoy bien… creo que soy una molestia para ustedes, siempre me tiene que pasar algo- Bajaba la cabeza mientras hablaba y mi pequeña hermana la abrazaba.

-No es que seas una molestia, sino simplemente eres humana… Me alegro que estés mejor… Iré a ver a Kurenai- Karin hablo por primera vez sin escupir las palabras como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura, eso me parecía demasiado raro.

Alce una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos y leía los pensamientos de Karin, lo más raro de todo es que era sincera en sus palabras, no había nada negativo en lo que pensaba. El cuarto se quedó el silencio y Sakura sonrío.

-Muchas gracias, Karin. Dale las gracias de mi parte a Kurenai- Mi prometida veía a los ojos a mi odiosa hermana y ella intentaba poner una sonrisa de medio lado, Suigetsu salió con ella y Hinata al ver que mis hermanos se habían ido habló.

-Karin es muy rara, creo que le ha estado afectando las pláticas que ha tenido con Jugo- se calló por unos segundos y continúo hablando –Es hora de que yo también me vaya, iré a buscar a Naruto-kun- Se levantó de la cama y cuando empezaba a caminar la interrumpí.

-Naruto está arreglando unos detalles con Kakashi, mejor acompaña a Kurenai y de paso averiguas que se trae entre manos Karin- Mi hermana rio y me preguntó.

-¿Qué acaso no viste en su diminuta cabeza algo que te pudiera sacar de la duda?-

-Tal vez, pero dejaré que seas mi detective privado- Hinata me sonrió y salió de la habitación, Sakura me veía con ojos suplicantes pero no sabía el motivo; me senté junto de ella y se acurrucó en mi pecho justo como lo hizo la noche anterior cuando dormía en mis brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke-kun?- Me preguntaba Sakura con un tono de voz algo preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas pequeña?- Quise aparentar como si nada estuviera pasando, la besé en la frente como siempre lo hacía y la abrace tratando de no lastimarla de más, me alegraba que estuviera bien sólo que lo que me preocupaba era la maldita idea de tener que quitarle su vida como humana para poder convertirla en lo que yo era, intentaba de pensar en la forma de no hacerlo pero ella era muy obstinada.

-Algo raro pasa, llevo despierta menos de una hora y pude fijarme en la cara de Suigetsu algo de preocupación, después llegas con pero cara que la que tenía él… sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, te delatan tus ojos-

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior, no quería decirle que Naruto y Hinata estaban en peligro pero tampoco quería mentirle.

**POV´s Naruto**

-No creo que haya otra salida, Kakashi. Lo tengo que hacer, pero me dolerá verla antes…-

-Naruto, Sasuke y tú son como mis hijos de sangre. Siempre te lo he dicho si hubiera podido concebir me hubiera gustado tener un hijo como tú. Pero hay veces que tomas decisiones muy precipitadas… dejar a Hinata sola y sin ninguna explicación sería volver a lo mismo que hizo Sasuke cuando dejo a Sakura-

Kakashi tenía razón, no podía dejar al amor de mi vida sola, ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados pero los Akatsuki eran demasiado malos con los que quebrantaban las reglas, no era que les tuviera miedo pues podía dar mi vida por proteger a Hinata… lo que me daba miedo era perderla a ella.

-Escapando de los problemas no arreglarás nada, Gaara se paso un poco diciendo lo de tu relación con Hinata, y creo deberías hablar con él. No cometas las mismas estupideces que Sasuke-

Medité un poco acerca de lo que me había dicho Kakashi, lo quería como a un padre y lo respetaba como tal, debía de ir a la reserva para aclarar las cosas y saber al menos lo que Gaara había dicho, no quería llevarme por el odio que sentía en esos momentos.

Le di las gracias a Kakashi y entré en fase, corrí para llegar en unos minutos a la reserva de Konoha, ninguno de los de la manada estaban en fase pero pude localizar el olor de Gaara a pocos metros de mi casa. Me convertí en humano y entré a mi casa para ponerme un pantalón.

Mi padre estaba ahí junto con mi padrino Jiraya, al parecer vieron mi cara demasiado molesta y mi padre habló.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, todo salió bien con los neófitos no tienes porque seguir enojado, Kakashi me marcó para avisarme que el estado de Sakura es estable y ya despertó-

-No es por eso, padre. Gaara abrió la boca de más y los Akatsuki saben de mi relación con Hinata- Golpeé la pared con un puño mientras hiperventilaba, me daba demasiado coraje que Gaara hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez, chico. Piensa las cosas, Gaara es el líder alfa de la manada y te puede sacar…- Jiraya se levantó del sillón para intentar calmarme, me tomó del hombro y me hablaba viéndome a los ojos.

-¡No me importa si es el líder!, ¡Gaara tiene que entender que no se tiene que meter en los asuntos que no le incumben!, voy a buscarlo…está cerca de aquí-

Salí por la puerta mientras que mi padre y Jiraya me seguía por detrás, estaba demasiado enojado como para hacerles caso a los gritos que me daban, cuando por fin tuve a Gaara enfrente pude notar en sus pensamientos que se arrepentía por haber dicho lo que dijo.

-Ya veo que estarás muy contento por lo que hiciste, ¿no es así Gaara?- Me cruce de brazos y levanté mi cabeza de manera desafiante, no quería meterse conmigo pues aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir yo era más grande que él y podía derrotarlo si es que llegábamos a pelear físicamente.

-Perdóname Naruto, no fue mi intensión. Sé que lo que hice está mal y…-

-¿¡Y crees que con pedir disculpas vas a arreglar el problema?!; ¿qué no entiendes que esos tipos son capaces de matarnos a Hinata y a mí?- No contestaba, tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía ver sus ojos, aunque él pensaba en lo arrepentido que estaba yo no me traga eso tan fácil.

-¡No porque seas el alfa tienes derecho a meterte en los asuntos privados de la manada!, ¿qué acaso estás celoso de que yo encontré a alguien a quien amar y tú todavía no?, no vales nada, no eres más que un imbécil- Gritaba y sentía mi garganta arder, mis puños los tenía apretados y sentí unas pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza, si no me contestaba yo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y a pegarle hasta que no pudiera más.

-Lo sé, creo que me he estado entrometiendo mucho en tu vida, y no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Pero me preocupa que también te lleves entre las patas a toda la manada por un amor que es tonto a mi parecer. Tú no deberías de estar con Hinata, son de diferentes razas y lo sabes…-

-¡A mí no me importan las razas, a mí me importa ella y sus sentimientos por algo me enamoré!, ¡y sí querías que la manada no estuviera en peligro no me hubieras delatado!; Pensé que la manada se apoyaba y protegía, me lo demostraste yendo a la pelea contra los chupasangres y mírate ahora… no eres más que un sucio traidor-

Me había calmado un poco gritándole a Gaara lo que yo pensaba de él y de su forma de "proteger a la manada", sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que eran golpeadas por el viento, ninguno de los presentes hablaba o pensaba y eso ya era demasiado raro.

-Tomé una decisión. Dejaré la manada, iré por mi cuenta… no quiero quitarte tu título tan preciado como líder; porque ya sé la verdad Gaara, viviré ahora con Hinata y sólo pasaré por aquí para ver a mi padre y a Jiraya-

Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia dónde se encontraba el camino que me llevaba a mi casa, mi padre y Jiraya después de unos segundos me siguieron y Gaara se quedó ahí, pasmado y sin hablar.

Tenía una pelea mental consigo mismo en la cabeza, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la carga que era manejar a los licántropos él solo, yo le ayudaba a organizarnos cuando él no podía estar presente en las rondas pues tenía que arreglar asuntos con mi padre, se podría decir que yo era el segundo al mando pero eso ya no me importaba.

Me sentía traicionado por la persona a la cual llamaba amigo y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Entré a mi casa y me senté en el sillón, mi padre se sentó junto a mí mientras que el pervertido de Jiraya se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada hacia la pared.

-Creo que te excediste con la decisión que tomaste, estoy de acuerdo que te sientas defraudado pero no era manera de hablarle al líder de la manada pero sobretodo a tú amigo- Jiraya hablaba algo serio conmigo, yo me mantenía callado con los codos recargados en mis rodillas y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé, pero era la única manera de que el entendiera que hizo mal- Mi padre ponía una mano en mi espalada y cuando iba a hablar lo interrumpí viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que no lo he pensado?, ¿crees que lo que hice fue por un arranque de ira?, lo pensé mientras Kakashi hablaba conmigo, sabía que si me salía de la manada iba a quedarme solo como en un principio y sabía que tal vez los vampiros no me ayudarían en mi decisión, pero no voy a dejar de cumplir lo que le prometí a Hinata, dije que la protegería con mi vida y lo voy a hacer-

-Sí so es lo que piensas hacer te apoyo, hijo. Sólo que en lugar de venir a visitarnos nosotros iremos a tu casa o a la mansión Uchiha, tal vez haya problemas con los de la manada si te ven por aquí-

Mi padre sonreía de medio lado después de que terminó de hablar, o hice lo mismo y lo abracé dándole las gracias, no sabía que haría sin mi padre y el tonto pervertido de Jiraya, el también apoyó la decisión de mi padre y era hora de contarle al teme acerca de todo, pero eso podía esperar. Seguramente estaba con Sakura-chan y no quería interrumpirlos.


	41. Cambios de carácter

**Que onda!!, pues aquí yo actualizando el fic igual sé que éste capítulo va muy lento y todo pero ya pronto acaba ésta parte sólo falta éste capítulo y otro más, recuerden que siemrpe que cambio de parte subo el último y el primero del que sigue así es que no se desesperen.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!!, algunos los contesté como siempre pero otros no pude porque no estaban registrados en pero bueno ya saben si tienen una pregunta díganme y se las respondo.**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana o sino es que antes, cuídense!!**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Cambios de carácter**

**POV´s Sakura**

Todo siguió normal después de la pelea de vampiros y licántropos contra los neófitos, aunque Naruto se comportaba algo serio y distante con todos hasta con Hinata. Sasuke me había hecho prometer que no iba a decir nada de lo que me contó acerca de que Gaara había abierto la boca de más; pero me daba coraje saber que uno de los que se suponía que era amigo de Naruto lo había traicionado de la manera más vil que puede existir.

Hinata me había convencido para ofrecer una fiesta por el término de cursos de la preparatoria en su casa, yo no estaba muy convencida de eso… mis amigos eran humanos y aunque convivíamos relativamente poco se habían ganado su lugar en mi vida.

Tsunade había llegado después de unos días de la pelea de su congreso y yo regresé a mi casa, Sasuke le contó los pormenores de la pelea para que no tuviera duda que no me había pasado otra cosa más que lo de la tonta hipotermia. Sasuke y yo seguíamos yendo a la preparatoria normal como lo hacíamos antes, pero Hinata insistió en que era hora de invitar a mis amigos a la fiesta.

Mi prometido y su pequeña hermana me dejaron sola y pude ver a mis amigos sentados en una mesa algo alejada en el patio principal de la escuela.

-Hola, ¿qué hacen?- Les preguntaba con una sonrisa para poder ocultar mi nerviosismo, era la primera vez que era la anfitriona de una fiesta, no me gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Nada, viendo las nubes pasar- Shikamaru estaba recostado en la mesa y bostezó en cuanto acabó de hablar.

-¿Nubes?, ¿cómo puedes ver las nubes si el cielo está despejado?- Le contestaba Ino con cara un poco molesta, y es que ellos habían roto su relación hace cuatro meses, habían tenido problemas ya que Shikamaru no hacia las cosas que Ino quería como llevarla a comprar ropa a Portland, ir a comer con sus padres por mencionar algunas cosas, hacían bonita pareja pero las cosas habían terminado y habían quedado como amigos.

-Que el cielo esté despejado no significa que no vaya a haber nubes, si no apareciera alguna me quedaré esperando hasta que salga una- Sonreí aunque el chiste me había parecido un poco malo, tomé aire y me senté junto a Lee.

-Vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta… es por el motivo de la salida de preparatoria, nada importante. Pero se realizará en la casa de Hinata y Sasuke…en realidad ellos…nosotros queremos que vayan, ustedes son muy especiales para mí y pues…-

-¿Una fiesta?... ¿en la mansión Uchiha?; nunca he entrado a esa casa y siempre tuve curiosidad de que es lo que hay ahí. ¿Tenemos que ir formales?- Tenten me interrumpió en medio de mi explicación, aunque pensándolo bien no faltaban las explicaciones sólo era una simple fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en la mansión… y no es formal, pero queremos darles una sorpresa- No les había contado de nuestro compromiso y me parecía lo más adecuado decirles acerca de la boda.

-Iremos, Sakura no te preocupes, sólo dinos la hora y ahí estaremos- Neji sonreía y sacaba un papel de su mochila junto con una pluma para apuntar la dirección, fecha y hora.

-No hace falta que escribas, Neji. Hinata hizo invitaciones y las personalizó- Les entregué las invitaciones y ellos las recibieron con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto. Hinata y Sasuke llegaron de repente pero yo estaba de espaldas a ellos, mis amigos trataban a los hermanos Uchiha con algo de respeto y más por el miedo que enfundaba entre las personas.

-Hola, Hinata, Sasuke… Sakura nos acaba de dar las invitaciones de la fiesta que organizarán en su casa- Ino habla con un poco de miedo, mientras que Sasuke debió de haber escuchado algo en su cabeza para que sonriera de medio lado y se tranquilizara un poco.

A él también le daba un poco de miedo tratar con los humanos, pensaba que podía salirse de control y matarlos, aunque Hinata se llevaba bien con todos y al parecer no tenía el mismo problema que mi prometido.

-Ya se había tardado Sakura en dárselas, ¿si van a ir verdad?; sólo espero que me digan que es lo que quieren tanto comer y tomar- Sasuke volteó a ver a su hermana y frunció el ceño mientras que ella seguía con su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre.

-Pues…supongo que algunas botanas y refrescos, aunque también estaría bien cerveza o algo de alcohol. Al menos nosotros no somos especiales en cuanto a eso- Shikamaru hablaba con toda tranquilidad, se me había hecho una exageración lo que había dicho Hinata pero pensándolo bien si ellos nunca convivieron y tampoco salieron a ninguna fiesta juntos, estaba bien preguntar el gusto en cuanto a comida y alcohol de las personas.

-¡Oh bueno, compraremos de todo!, espero que vayan y que invites a tu amigo Chouji- ¿Hinata cómo sabía de la existencia de Chouji?

-Le diré, te manda saludos. La última vez que nos vimos no pudimos platicar contigo, ese Naruto es demasiado problemático- Nunca había visto a Hinata y a Shikamaru hablar en la escuela o fuera de ella, pero al parecer se conocían. Supongo que Naruto los había presentado y eso me calmaba, al menos no iban a llegar sin conocer a nadie.

Nos despedimos y nos subimos al coche de Hinata, Sasuke le reclamaba por haber dicho lo de la comida y bebida pero ella se defendió diciendo lo mismo que pensé minutos atrás, era lógico y al menos mis amigos lo tomaron de esa manera.

-¿No estás emocionada por la fiesta?, te compraré un lindo vestido…blanco, sí creo que será blanco. Tengo que pasar por Naruto a nuestra casa para comprar las cosas de la fiesta y después los llevaré a la casa de Sakura-chan, ¿les parece?-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras que Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y hacía su cabeza para atrás, esa era su pose de defensa cuando su hermana tenía una idea loca. Apenas era miércoles y la fiesta se suponía que iba a realizarse en viernes pero Hinata ya se había emocionado demasiado, era también la primera vez que realizaban una fiesta con humanos en su casa pero eso de comprar las cosas tres días antes era una exageración, no quería ni imaginarme como se comportaría cuando le tocara el turno de realizar mi boda.

Pasamos por Naruto y el se sentó en el asiento de copiloto mientras que Sasuke se pasaba para el asiento trasero conmigo, Naruto estaba serio y apenas si saludó a Hinata con un beso en la boca.

-¿Vamos a ir por lo de la fiesta?- Habló Naruto tocándose la cabeza, al parecer le dolía pero me daba un poco de miedo preguntarle, había cambiado tanto desde la pelea contra los neófitos que cada día se parecía más a Sasuke.

-Sí, amor. Pero primero debemos de dejar a Sakura-chan en su casa, no tardaremos mucho, tranquilo y por cierto me confirmaron su asistencia Temari, Kankuro y Kiba- Suponía que no había invitado a Gaara por lo que hizo, pero se me hacía un poco raro que Hinata no se comportara así con los demás licántropos.

Naruto suspiró y volvió a sobarse la cien con sus dedos, tardamos poco en llegar a mi casa; mi tía se encontraba ahí con la comida ya lista pero Sasuke sirvió los platos.

Platicaron por unos minutos y ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital por una emergencia, me quedé sola con Sasuke y pude olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, la fiesta, la próxima boda y el comportamiento extraño de Naruto pasaron a segundo término.

Estábamos viendo una película y de la nada mi prometido habló de repente, me causó extrañeza pues desde lo que me contó que pasó no había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

-Me preocupa Naruto, a pesar de que nos peleamos sigue siendo mi mejor amigo… temo que algo le pase tanto a él como a Hinata-

Me gire para ver sus ojos y tome su cara con mis dos manos, el sólo sonrío y me quitó un mechón de mi cara.

-Estará bien, si los Akatsuki no hicieron nada es porque a lo mejor no creyeron en lo que Gaara les dijo, no han estado por aquí desde la pelea contra Konan y no creo que se aparezcan en un buen rato-

-No te quiero preocupar con mis cosas, sólo quiero que estés bien… por cierto, se me hace muy raro que no me hayas acosado sexualmente en estos días. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Sakura?-Me reí y lo bese en los labios.

-Nada, sólo que ya no quiero obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieras, aparte hicimos un trato… eso pasará después de la boda- Sasuke sonrío de lado y me abrazó, ya me había dado por vencida en querer hacerlo a mí manera, lo mejor era esperar.

Los días pasaron normales, no hubo ningún contratiempo pero en esos tres días no vi a Naruto por ningún lado, me preocupaba demasiado.

Me encontraba en el recibidor de la casa de Sasuke viendo como Hinata arreglaba la casa apara la fiesta, mientras que Suigetsu y Karin inflaban unos globos con una máquina y Jugo sacaba las cajas de los refrescos y demás cosas que se iban a tomar los invitados, Hinata compró demasiadas cosas, creo que si sobra algo le diré que lo use para la boda.

Naruto estaba del otro lado del cuarto viendo hacia un punto en la pared, me levanté de la silla y me senté junto a él.

-Hola Naruto, ¿cómo has estado?- Me miró a los ojos un tanto preocupado y con los ojos cristalinos, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que había llorado y por alguna razón me partía el alma ver a mi mejor amigo así.

-Bien, no ha pasado nada interesante. Voy a ayudarle a Hinata, tus amigos están a cinco minutos de llegar y los tienes que atender como buena anfitriona- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿por qué no se alegraba de verme o saludarme?, me quedé en shock total ese no era el Naruto que yo conocía, algo había pasado y Sasuke no me lo dijo.

-Pequeña, ya llegó Ino- Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dio la mano para que me levantara de la silla en dónde me encontraba. Me acompañó hacia afuera y pude ver a mis amigos un tanto espantados.

-¿Quieres saber lo que piensan?- Me decía mi prometido en voz baja mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Piensan que es la casa más grande que hayan visto todos, Tenten tiene ganas de verla por dentro y Lee piensa que el patio sería un buen lugar para entrenar por las mañanas- Sonreí mientras me decía lo que pensaba cada uno de ellos, a veces se me olvidaba que yo era tan humana como mis amigos.

-Buenas noches, que bueno que vinieron. Los estábamos esperando, son los primeros en llegar- Sasuke saludaba a mis amigos mientras que ellos le respondían el saludo. Hinata bajo corriendo las escaleras jalando a Naruto quien seguía con su cara de preocupación.

-¡Hola, espero que disfruten la fiesta!, por cierto Sakura-chan se te olvidó esto- Hinata me daba unas invitaciones que yo nunca había visto pero me di cuenta que eran las invitaciones de mi boda, parpadeé un par de veces y moví la cabeza para despabilarme un poco.

-La sorpresa que les tenía era que Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos a casar…dentro de dos meses, aquí están sus invitaciones y espero que asistan- Sonreía mientras repartía las invitaciones, por suerte Hinata las había personalizado también y no tuve mucho problema en ese aspecto, al parecer ellos iban a ser los primeros en tenerlas en sus manos.

-¡¿Te vas a casar?! ¡Felicidades!, siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos- Ino saltaba de la alegría y felicitaba a Sasuke, mientras que Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru hacían lo mismo conmigo.

De pronto escuchamos unos lamentos y giramos la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡No!, ¡mi dulce flor de cerezo se casara!; ¡eso no es justo, yo quería ser el que prendiera la llama de su juventud y la hiciera arder!- Neji agarró de la ropa a Lee quien se encontraba en el suelo llorando de rodillas.

-No sé porque les dices lo mismo a todas cuando te enteras que tienen novio, deja de ser tan…tan…-

-Tan problemático, Lee- Lo interrumpió Shikamaru, nosotros reímos y Hinata los invitó a pasar a la casa, Sasuke se disculpó y fue a un lugar bastante apartado con Naruto, suponía que mi prometido quería hablar con mi mejor amigo a solas, me quedé con Shikamaru quien me preguntaba acerca de la boda y todas esas cosas, yo pensaba que él no estaba interesado en eso pero yo sabía que todos mis amigos iban a estudiar fuera de Forks y al menos esa boda era como una despedida.

Estábamos tan metidos en la plática que no me di cuenta cuando llegaron Kiba, Kankuro, Temari y Konohamaru quienes nos interrumpieron para saludar.


	42. La fiesta

**Hola!!, yo con mi nuevo capítulo jojo pero recuerden queeeee es el último capítulo de Eclipse y como es costumbre en mí pues pondré el primero de Amanecer, ojalá les guste!! **

**Gracias por sus reviews!! y contestaré uno que era anónimo o más bien que no pusieron su mail, ojalá se te aclaren las dudas jojo, cuídate!!**

**AinhO_HarunO: **hola!! muchas gracias por tu review me hizo taaan feliz!! de verdad, que bueno qeu te está gustando el fic y acerca de lo de la pelea entre los Akatsuki y los Uchiha habrá un poco de acción, no mucha... es que antes de esa pelea hay otra que me inventé es que como podrás leer en el próximo capítulo que subiré hoy la historia de Amanecer la cambie un poco, le metí más capítulos que no salen exactamente en la historia original, pero justo estoy escribiendo la pelea haber que sale jeje, cuídate y muchas gracias por tu review ;)

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La fiesta**

**POV´s Sakura**

-¿Entonces ya se conocían?- Le preguntaba a Temari y Shikamaru quien se saludaban muy efusivos, algo raro en los dos… sí ellos algún día llegarán a ser pareja creo que sería una muy extraña.

-Sí, nos presentó Naruto hace unos meses- Después se dirigió a Shikamaru -¿Y tu novia?, quiero conocerla- Temari volteaba a todos lados como para buscar a Ino.

-Ya no es mi novia, era demasiado problemática…las mujeres son algo pesadas, quedamos como amigos. ¡Chouji!, que bueno que viniste- En ese momento Chouji llegaba y decidí dejarlos solos, al parecer los licántropos, Shikamaru y Chouji se llevaban demasiado bien.

Caminé hasta el punto en dónde se habían perdido de mi vista Sasuke-kun y Naruto y aunque escuchaba unos gritos e insultos por parte de Naruto no sabía en qué lugar exactamente se habían metido, estaba muy oscuro y algo lejos de la casa de los Uchiha para poder distinguirlos. De pronto sentí como Sasuke se paraba tras de mí y con voz seria habló.

-No deberías de estar aquí, es tu fiesta y te esperan como anfitriona que eres- Me volteé despacio y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Quiero saber que pasa, Naruto se ha estado comportando demasiado extraño y el es mi amigo…debo de saber al menos como se encuentra- Sasuke suspiró y atrás de mí apareció Naruto.

-Toma, hace frío y te vas a resfriar- Me giré al punto en que quedaba en medio de los dos, Naruto me había dado una chamarra que no sabía de dónde la había sacado si el siempre tenía calor. Suponía que también tapaba ante los humanos lo que realmente era. El silencio se hizo presente y mi mejor amigo tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que mi prometido estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, haz estado un poco distante con todos. Me preocupas ¿sabes?- Sasuke le hizo la seña a mi mejor amigo de que caminara mientras tomaba mi mano, llegamos a las orillas del río que pasaba por ahí y nos sentamos en unas bancas de piedra que había puesto Kakashi para relajarse por las noches viendo a la luna, o al menos eso era lo que me había contado Sasuke.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras que yo sólo podía escuchar el sonido del agua, Naruto suspiró y colocó sus codos en sus rodillas viendo hacia la nada, Sasuke me abrazo como si me estuviera protegiendo y yo me acurruqué en su pecho.

-No sé por dónde empezar… Sasuke me contó que te dijo lo que pasó con Gaara- Se agarraba la cabeza y revolvía su cabello mientras intentaba articular algunas palabras, podía notar en su voz que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé, también sé que dejaste la manada. No te puedo decir si eso fue lo correcto pero supongo que te sientes bien estando apartado de la manada, es decir, sigues teniendo contacto con los otros ¿no?- Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Sí, pero Konohamaru habló con ellos y les dijo que Gaara había cometido un error y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, les dijo que él también se saldría de la manada… ¡Destruí la manada por culpa de mis intereses personales!, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?; ¡por culpa del estúpido amor que siento por Hinata mi manada se deshizo!- Comenzó a llorar y me partía el alma verlo así, no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres llorar y mucho menos a mi mejor amigo que era el que siempre me alegraba el día con sus tonterías cuando yo estaba deprimida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano derecha en su espalda y él se sobresaltaba con el tacto, se me figuró en esos momentos como un pequeño animalito perdido y con miedo, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿¡Cómo que qué pienso hacer?! ¡Pienso largarme de aquí!. ¡Por mi culpa nos persiguen los Akatsuki a Hinata y a mí y también por mi maldita culpa la manada se separó!, ¿es qué no entiendes?- Se exaltó demasiado con mi pregunta, se levantó de la banca para intentar escapar pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo atrapó abrazándolo del estomago.

Naruto lloraba desconsolado mientras que Sasuke le decía palabras como "Todo va a estar bien", me levanté y fui hacía ellos que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Me paré frente a Naruto y tome su cara y la acaricié quitándole las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Las cosas pasan por una razón, Sasuke me contó acerca de que Gaara es el alfa por la razón equivocada, si los de la manada te apoyan más a ti debe ser porque tú estabas en lo correcto en reclamarle. Los Akatsuki tal vez vengan a nuestra boda, pero se puede tapar todo como lo han hecho hasta ahora, Sasuke te apoya en lo que decidas pero no quiero que mi mejor amigo éste ausente el día en que nos casaremos. Tal vez después te deje ir y si quieres Sasuke puede comprarte los boletos de avión-

Había dejado de llorar y mi prometido lo soltó en cuanto sus lágrimas cesaron, mi mejor amigo se quitaba las lágrimas con la mano derecha y veía hacia el suelo.

-No me gustan los aviones…le temo a las alturas- Sasuke y yo nos reímos ante tal comentario y Naruto sonrío, al parecer había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes y eso me alegraba.

-Tonto, te quiero. No vuelvas a ponerte de ese humor, no eres el mismo y me gusta verte sonreír- Le bese la frente y el sonrío más, nos abrazamos por unos segundos y mi mejor amigo me soltó repentinamente.

-¡Fue ella, tú la viste!; ya te he dicho mil veces que a la única a la que tocan mis manos es a tu hermana- Me reí demasiado fuerte, en esos momentos me dieron ganas de saber lo que Sasuke pensaba y por qué Naruto se había puesto tan asustado.

-Vuélvela a tocar… sólo quiero que le pongas un dedo encima… ¿recuerdas cómo quedó el neófito quedó el neófito con el que no pudo Suigetsu?, así quedarás tú-

Mi mejor amigo abrió los ojos y se disculpó gritando demasiado fuerte, yo reí con más fuerza y Sasuke sonreía de medio lado mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, era bueno tenerlos a los dos juntos de nuevo, ya los extrañaba y también extrañaba sus peleas absurdas.

Entramos a la casa y pude ver a todos bailando, tomando o jugando billar, pues Hinata se había encargado de comprar otra mesa sólo para la ocasión. Kakashi y Kurenai no se encontraban pues habían dicho que era fiesta de adolescentes y ellos preferían pasar tiempo solos, a mi tía se le ocurrió la idea de invitarlos a jugar póker junto con Minato y Jiraya, suponía que ellos ya estaban en peor estado que algunos de los que se encontraban en la fiesta.

Sasuke se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba por ahí y me sentó en sus piernas, platicábamos normal y nos reíamos de cosas sin sentido, no me había dado cuenta que junto a nosotros se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari.

-Oye Temari… me estas calentando- En cuanto escuché eso salir de la boca de Shikamaru abrí los ojos y Sasuke rió demasiado fuerte, me pidió que escuchará atentamente lo que pasaba.

-Lo sé Shikamaru, esos besos que nos dimos… jamás se me olvidarán- Temari hablaba como yo alguna vez lo hice intentando seducir al pobre de Naruto.

-No, de verdad me estás calentando. Tienes la piel demasiado caliente, ¿por qué no te bajas un momento de mí?, vaya que eres problemática mujer- Shikamaru a pesar de ser calmado y lo había visto con Ino de pareja, nunca lo había visto tan bien con una mujer.

Ellos se pararon del sillón que estaba junto al de nosotros y salieron para bailar un poco o al menos eso pensaba, yo los seguí con la mirada un tanto divertida por lo que acababa de pasar, me giré para ver a Sasuke poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasaría si Shikamaru y Temari deciden estar juntos?, ¿eso también se condena como la relación vampiro humana?- Sasuke sonrió y me habló al oído.

-No lo sé, el que sabe es Naruto; pero está demasiado ocupado como para venir- Me preguntaba si estaba con Hinata, eso de que estaba demasiado ocupado para ir con nosotros me sonaba a que estaba haciendo algo con ella.

-No está con Hinata, está hablando con Konohamaru y con Kankuro. Le está diciendo que el va a continuar vigilando la zona como de costumbre, ellos quieren crear una nueva manada lejos de Gaara pues aunque Kankuro sea su hermano, ya está harto de sus ideas de cómo proteger la reserva. Quieren hacer una nueva manada y que Naruto sea el alfa-

-Eso me parece bien, tal vez Gaara comprenda su error y vea que está dejando ir a sus hermanos por una estupidez. Aunque no creo que Naruto sea bueno siendo un líder- Le contestaba a mi prometido mientras que el me veía divertido.

-Creo que Naruto será un buen líder, es infantil y tonto algunas veces pero sabe tomar buenas decisiones cuando no tiene la cabeza cegada por el odio. Le hizo bien hablar contigo-

Sonreí y lo besé en los labios, me acurruqué en su pecho y él me abrazaba por la cintura. La fiesta apenas había comenzado y yo ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida por las caricias que me daba mi prometido.

-Sakura-chan, ya le di las invitaciones de tu boda a Kankuro, Temari, Kiba y bueno Konohamaru es parte de la familia de Naruto ahora así es que el ya tiene la suya, ¿estás disfrutando tu fiesta?- Hinata se sentaba junto a nosotros en el mismo lugar donde estaba Shikamaru y Temari.

-No creo que se esté divirtiendo mucho, Hinata. Está por dormirse- Sasuke me daba un beso en la frente mientras me separaba un poco de él, no quería hacer sentir mal a Hinata por no haber disfrutado la fiesta y más con el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, era bastante sencillo y no tenía tanto escote como el que usaba Hinata.

-Vamos a bailar, Sasuke-kun- El se levantó y Hinata fue tras de nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto apareció de repente y la beso en la mejilla mientras que ella sonreía.

Me gustaba ver a mis amigos nuevamente contentos y juntos, sin peleas y sin complicaciones, hasta esa noche había caído en cuenta que en pocos meses me iba a convertir en una mujer casada, dieciocho… bueno casi cumplía diecinueve… me sentía demasiado vieja junto a Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto quienes todavía tenían diecisiete años. Eso no era bueno, creo que me había llegado una crisis de edad, pensándolo bien me estaba comportando más madura de lo que era antes pero no sabía si eso me gustaba o me asustaba.

Estábamos bailando una canción algo movida, riéndonos y divirtiéndonos mis mejores amigos, prometido y yo cuando Suigetsu y Karin hicieron su aparición. El la tenía agarrada de la cintura y los dos tenían una sonrisa como si de verdad se estuvieran divirtiendo.

-¡Oye Fido!, ¿ya no tienes humor de perro con rabia?, todavía puedo llevarte al veterinario- Suigetsu le hablaba a Naruto quien sólo sonrío ante el comentario.

-Ya no, todo se arregló. Pero pensándolo bien, podemos ir al veterinario para que también te cambien la dieta, esa comida para peces que te dio Sakura-chan hace poco al parecer no funcionó, tal vez también te digan qué tipo de gotas le pueden echar a tu pecera-

Los presentes reímos ante el comentario de Naruto y pude ver como Sasuke y Naruto chocaban sus puños al aire como lo hacían antes.

-Los llevaré yo, mañana si les parece- Karin habló de pronto, esas interrupciones para caerle bien a los demás me parecían algo extrañas pero divertidas. Al parecer Karin quería hacer las paces con Sasuke y Hinata tratándose de llevarse bien conmigo y Naruto, ¿pero Suigetsu que culpa tenía?

-Oye amor, te pasaste con tu comentario- Suigetsu la veía con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Hinata reía más fuerte.

-Es que pienso que tu pecera te queda un poco chica, estoy pensando en decirle a Kakashi si puede hacer una alberca en el patio de atrás para que puedas nadar con más libertad-

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado… esa bañera en dónde nado es demasiado pequeña, apoyaré tu moción. Mañana se lo comentaremos a Kakashi- Lo bueno que Suigetsu tomó el comentario de su novia por el lado amable, siempre se llevaban así y era muy común que esa pareja se peleara para luego reconciliarse, ¿y con qué se reconciliaban?, con sexo…

-Oye, Sakura… te quería preguntar algo, pero no sé si deba hacerlo- Karin me miraba a los ojos con algo de pena.

-Díselo, no es tan grave como piensas- Sasuke la interrumpía y ella sólo tomaba aire.

-¿Puedo ayudarle a Hinata con los preparativos de la boda?...sí no quieres está bien, no te preocupes- Sonreí y mire a Hinata.

-Ustedes tienen más experiencia en organizar bodas, yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea con tal de que no me metan mucho en los preparativos. ¡Pero eso sí!, quiero una boda sencilla nada de exageraciones, ¿está bien?- Karin sonrío y me dio las gracias, al parecer Hinata estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión y por alguna extraña razón sentía que Hinata quería preparar la boda con Karin, últimamente veía que se estaban llevando bastante bien, no es que se hubieran vuelto inseparables pero Hinata había dejado de hacerle bromas pesadas y Karin, por su parte, había dejado su mal humor.

Sasuke y yo nos disculpamos con sus hermanos y Naruto para irnos al patio delantero, ahí se encontraban mis amigos humanos conviviendo con los licántropos y con Jugo, Sasuke me había contado que desde que frecuentaba su casa Jugo se había estado acostumbrando al olor que yo desprendía y era más fácil soportar a otros humanos.

Los veía divertirse demasiado que hasta me daban ganas de seguir la fiesta unos cuantos días, tal vez eso podía esperar hasta mi boda. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta era la mujer más feliz que pudiera existir en el mundo, estaba junto al hombre que amaba, mi mejor amigo ya no tenía su humor de perros y próximamente me iba a casar. No podía pedir nada más.


	43. Fin de Eclipse y principio de Amanecer

Hola!! Pues ya saben que siempre hago esto cuando cambio de partes en el fic así es que sólo quería decirles que muchas gracias a los que siguieron el fic de principio a fin, no quiere decir que ya acabe la historia pero no está de más agradecerles ;)

A partir de aquí empieza **Amanecer **y créanme que me costó muchísimo trabajo escribir la adaptación de éste libro… hubieron muchas cosas en mi vida en las cuales me impidieron escribir, si en algún capítulo o a mediados de alguno notan un cambio es por lo mismo… lo siento por eso pero sólo díganme y les explico más o menos que onda.

Todavía no acabo de escribir ésta última adaptación pero me falta poquito, jojo y espero que les guste!! A pesar de que me he tardado en escribir ésta parte es a mi punto de vista más divertido y más dinámico, Sakura ya convive con todos los personajes y hay muchos POV´s de parte de todos los personajes no sólo de ella.

Cuídense y nos vemos en lo reviews ;)

**Atte.**

**Sakura984**


	44. El anillo

**Aquí el primer capítulo de Amanecer!!, un pequeño cambio en la trama original, al menos está chistoso... eso creo jaja ojalá les guste y nos vemos la próxima semana con el segundo capítulo ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**El anillo**

**POV´s Sakura**

Habíamos quedado en ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso para Hinata, Naruto y yo; pero se me había hecho demasiado tarde, me quedé totalmente dormida y es que Sasuke no se quedó la noche anterior conmigo pues iba a salir de caza con toda su familia.

-¡Sakura, te está esperando Naruto, ya baja!- Mi tía me gritaba a todo pulmón, si sigue con esos gritos juro que estaré de malas todo el día. Había adoptado una actitud de madre sobre protectora y aparte de todo cada que le recordaban de mi boda se ponía a llorar. Según ella decía que "su pequeña ya había abierto las alas para volar por sí sola", como odiaba que dijera eso.

-¡Allá voy, no me grites por favor!- Corrijo, ya me había puesto de malas y enojada era casi parecida a mi tía, nadie se me acercaba y el único que podía bajarme de mi enojo era Sasuke.

Bajé las escaleras todavía con media playera en mi cabeza, pero terminando de ponérmela tropecé cuando faltaban unos cuantos escalones para llegar al suelo, Naruto río con una carcajada mientras que mi tía me paraba de la cintura.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?, habíamos quedado que vendrías a las diez- Mientras me paraba veía a mi mejor amigo con la peor cara que pude poner, era oficial ese día no iba a ser un día bueno.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan, son las doce!; se me hizo un poco tarde y no pensé que te molestaras en eso- Volteé a ver el reloj y en efecto, eran las doce… suspiré y le dije que nos fuéramos, no tenía hambre de todos modos como para desayunar. Mi tía se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, se había vuelto exageradamente empalagosa y no me gustaba, fruncí el ceño tomé mi chamarra y salí por la puerta.

-¿A qué lugar iremos?- Le preguntaba a Naruto mientras nos subíamos a mi camioneta roja, el ya no tenía su coche naranja pues se lo había dejado a Minato y Jiraya para que se pudieran mover, ahora que el ya no vivía en la reserva sólo ocupaba el coche de Hinata, pero ella después de cazar dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas para mi boda.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que Naruto le iba a proponer matrimonio, el único que sabía era Sasuke y eso porque en algún momento mi amigo estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo y mi prometido había escuchado.

-Iremos a Seattle, Hinata anda en otro lado así es que no creo que nos la encontremos. Lo que me preocupa es no poderle comprar algo costoso, ella está acostumbrada a lo mejor de lo mejor y yo sólo soy un tonto que aún recibe dinero de su padre-

-¿Por qué no te metes a trabajar?, ¡haz algo!; ¡si no estás jugando estás teniendo sexo con Hinata!, haz algo de provecho Naruto, piensa un poco- Hasta a mí me había sorprendido mi contestación… creo que se me había pasado la mano, pero la culpa la tenía el por llegar tan temprano… está bien, el no tenía la culpa de que me hubiera despertado de malas.

-Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa manera… estoy un poco de malas, ¿sabes?; no creo que a Hinata le importe si no recibe algo costoso, se lo estás dando tú y eso es lo que cuenta-

Traté de disculparme pero la cara de Naruto reflejaba miedo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-¡Lo siento, Naruto!, no fue mi intensión de veras- Me disculpé y mi amigo sólo suspiró.

-Lo sé, a veces también olvido que eres humana, Hinata no tiene esos cambios de humor repentinos como tú cuando vas a tener tú periodo. ¡Pero fuiste mala, eres una mala persona Sakura-chan!; a veces tengo pena por el teme que te aguanta en esos días-

-¡Imbécil!, ¡no estoy en mi periodo y a ti qué te importa si esté o no!- Y eso era cierto, todavía faltaban unos días para tenerlo, pero a veces me podía poner demasiado insoportable antes.

-Ya, ya… cálmate. Mejor canto para que se te baje lo enojada- Naruto empezaba a cantar y yo ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza que me daba escucharlo pegar esos gritos.

-No canto mal, es que la gente no tiene buen oído musical- Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, como dije… ese día iba a ser largo.

Llegamos a Seattle y nos bajamos frente a una joyería, azoté la puerta de la camioneta con tanta fuerza que juraría que se había caído. Naruto sólo se reía ante el sonido que hizo la porquería de camioneta con el golpe.

Entramos a la tienda y nos atendió una vendedora que se encontraba por ahí, había tomado mis precauciones en ponerle el anillo que Sasuke me había dado por nuestro compromiso, así me evitaba de vergüenzas al acompañar a buscar otro anillo para Hinata.

-¡Mira éste Sakura-chan!, seguro a Hinata le encantará, ¿ya lo viste?, ¡míralo!...!oh vamos míralo!- Me lo ponía enfrente de la cara, en serio que Naruto me estaba exasperando demasiado.

-…Ya lo vi, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, todos los anillos son iguales y para mí no hay diferencia- Le contestaba un tanto distante, no era porque me cayera mal en esos momentos la presencia de Naruto, al contrario me alegraba que me hubiera pedido acompañarlo a comprar el anillo de Hinata, pero todos los anillos de compromiso eran iguales.

Veía los anillos del aparador con indiferencia hasta que vi uno que me llamó la atención, era un anillo de plata con una piedra que la verdad no sabía de qué tipo era pero su color era más o menos entre morado y lila claro.

-¡Mira, Naruto, ve este!; está precioso, seguro le gustará- La vendedora nos mostró el anillo, no era ostentoso pero era demasiado bonito y creo que a ella le gustaría.

-¿Cuánto es por el anillo?- Preguntaba mi amigo demasiado feliz.

-Ciento setenta dólares, es un anillo que no cuesta tanto dinero. A su prometida le encantará- La vendedora sonreía mientras que mi mejor amigo me tomaba del codo y tragaba saliva.

-¿Nos puede dejar discutir un momento acerca del anillo?- Le pregunté a la vendedora y ella aceptó, yéndose hacia dónde se encontraban otros clientes.

-No tengo tanto dinero, Sakura-chan…-

-¿Cuánto tienes?- Dudo un poco ante mi pregunta pero al final contestó.

-Treinta dólares… y unos chicles, ¿quieres uno?- Negué con la cabeza ante su ofrecimiento, con ese dinero no le iba a alcanzar ni para la cajita en dónde se mete el anillo… o tal vez sí.

Sasuke me había dado una tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que la podía utilizar cuando yo quisiera, si íbamos a ser marido y mujer él me iba a consentir, el problema era que a mí no me gustaba que me diera cosas pero Naruto estaba necesitado en esos momentos… tal vez Sasuke se enteraría si Naruto pensaba en que yo le presté el resto del dinero y tal vez me lo agradecería sólo por ver contenta a su hermana.

-¡Señorita!, nos lo llevamos- Le grité a la vendedora y ella fue gustosa para poder hacer la venta.

-Pero Sakura-chan, no creo que acepte treinta dólares y mis chicles…aparte ya están abiertos- Le hice la seña de que se callara y cuando le pidió el dinero a Naruto yo saqué la tarjeta de crédito, la vendedora la aceptó y firme el ticket. Me sentía importante, nunca había firmado nada que no fuera alguna tontería de la escuela y mucho menos pagado con una tarjeta de crédito pero Naruto se lo merecía por ser tan buen amigo.

Salimos de la tienda y me subí a la camioneta, Naruto tomo su lugar en la parte del volante pero todavía no salía del asombro en que yo hubiera pagado el anillo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me miró muy serio mientras que yo abría la ventana.

-Porque quería hacerlo, ¿hay algún problema en ayudar a mi mejor amigo con un problema financiero?, y si lo hay dímelo para no volverlo a hacer-

-No me gusta que las mujeres paguen, siempre que salimos Hinata y yo, aunque no tenga nada más que para comer ese día nunca la dejo pagar-

-¡Oh vamos, Naruto!, Hinata no come ni toma nada, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Tómalo como regalo de bodas de parte de Sasuke y mío, ¿está bien?-

-Está bien… pero déjame invitarte entonces de comer, no has desayunado. Iremos al McDonald´s- Accedí sólo para que se le pasara un poco la "vergüenza" que según él le hice pasar al comprar el famoso anillo.

Comimos y nos quedamos un poco en Seattle recorriendo los lugares turísticos, no era que no los hubiera visto anteriormente, sino que no teníamos nada que hacer, los Uchiha llegarían hasta media tarde y era una buena manera de pasar tiempo de calidad con Naruto.

Mi celular sonó de pronto, aparte de la tarjeta de crédito Sasuke me había regalado un celular nuevo, pues decía que el que yo tenía no servía y ya estaba un poco austero, ¡yo sólo lo quería para hablar por teléfono!, pero de todos modos se lo agradecí. No podía hacer nada ante ese tipo de regalos y más con el pretexto de "pronto serás mi esposa y no quiero que te falte nada".

-¿Quién era, Sakura-chan?- En cuanto colgué mi mejor amigo habló.

-Sabes perfecto quién era, tienes el sentido del oído más desarrollado que el mío-

-¡Pero sí que estás de mal humor!, es hora de irnos. Hoy será el día en que le proponga matrimonio a Hinata y no quiero llegar tarde, dejé todo listo pero no sé si el teme entretenga un poco a Hinata hasta que lleguemos-

-Lo hará no te preocupes, y también le diré sobre nuestro regalo, así es que no esperes un juego de sábanas o unas toallas de baño personalizadas-

Naruto río ante mi comentario y nos pusimos en marcha hacia Forks, me dormí en el camino para no escuchar los gritos que pegaba Naruto, pero para mi sorpresa no habló en todo el camino, parecía nervioso.

Llegamos a Forks y me pasó a dejar a mi casa en dónde ya me esperaba Sasuke, mi tía lo había dejado entrar sólo porque ella iba a su guardia nocturna y no quería dejarlo afuera, pero ya lo estaba queriendo de nuevo, eso me calmaba un poco.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Me preguntaba Sasuke mientras me daba un beso en los labios, Naruto ya se había ido para la casa que tenía con Hinata y nosotros entrabamos a la mía.

-Bien, pero Naruto sólo tenía treinta dólares para comprar el anillo, recuérdame en no regalarles nada cuando se casen- Entrabamos a la cocina y suponía que el ya había hecho mi cena.

-¿Treinta dólares?, vaya sí es idiota. ¿Pagaste el anillo con la tarjeta?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, pero acerca de los regalos… ya había mandado a hacer unas toallas personalizadas, ¿no te molesta verdad?- Solté una carcajada, seguramente en eso iba pensando Naruto cuando se fue. Mi novio también soltó una carcajada mientras me servía de cenar.

-Estuviste de malas todo el día, también me lo dijo-

-Yo no tuve la culpa, llegó demasiado temprano. No fue mi día… pero ahora estás aquí y puedo decirte que mi humor cambio, ¿sabes una cosa?- Le preguntaba mientras tomaba el tenedor para meterme un bocado en la boca, el se sentaba en la otra esquina de la mesa para contemplarme mientras comía como ya era costumbre.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, pequeña- Sonreí y me dispuse a comer para luego contarle todo lo que había pasado en mi día en el que pase tiempo de calidad con Naruto.

**POV´s Naruto**

Llegué a la casa que compartíamos Hinata y yo, ella ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntaba mientras le besaba el cabello, se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor y yo dejaba las llaves de la camioneta de Sakura-chan en la mesa.

-¡Hola, Naruto-kun!, voy a empezar a hacer lo recuerdos de la boda, son simples y sencillos. Karin vendrá en unos minutos para ayudarme- Tomé aire y la tome de la mano.

-Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo- Se levantó algo dudosa, había pocas veces que le hablaba con ese tono de voz, era un tanto serio para mi gusto pero no sabía cómo hablar en esos momentos… maldito teme y sus consejos que no sirven para nada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me preguntaba dudosa mientras que tapaba sus ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra la guiaba de la cintura.

-No te puedo esconder nada, tienes el sentido del olfato, vista y oído tan desarrollados como yo, así es que lo mejor será taparte los ojos así no ves-

-Me estas asustando Naruto-kun…-

-No pasará nada, sólo quiero enseñarte algo-

Después de eso la cargue con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano seguía tapándole los ojos, llegamos a la cascada donde tantas veces habíamos pasado las tardes y las noches juntos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Llegamos a la cascada y era justo como la había dejado sólo que el teme había prendido las velas que puse alrededor, era demasiado cursi pero si quería proponerle matrimonio a Hinata iba a hacerlo bien.

Le destapé los ojos y ella se sorprendió por las velas, leí en su mente que estaba procesando el olor a cera quemada y el crujir del fuego al su contacto así es que no sería tanta la sorpresa para ella.

-¿Pero qué…? nunca has puesto así éste lugar.- Sonreí y la miré a los ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loco y que me hacían estremecer y olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones.

-Había pasado toda mi vida protegiendo la reserva de Konoha, después conocí a Sasuke y él me enseñó lo que era la verdadera amistad; me llevó a su casa y conocí a sus hermanos, pero una persona en particular me llamó demasiado la atención. La empecé a conocer y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que había conocido el amor verdadero, a pesar de las altas y las bajas que hemos tenido… y de los distanciamientos… nunca te he dejado de amar- Me arrodillé y ella se asustó un poco, saque la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo y la abrí.

-Eres lo más hermoso y preciado que tengo, no sé cómo hacer esto… por eso le pedí un consejo al teme… pero creo él es tan inexperto como yo, me dijo que las cosas con Sakura-chan habían pasado natural y no había forzado a nada-

Ella sonrío y acarició mi cara mientras que yo acariciaba su mano.

-Hinata… no te puedo ofrecer las riquezas que tienes con tu familia, y tampoco te puedo ofrecer una familia con hijos y demás cosas… pero quiero pasar el resto de lo que queda de mi eternidad contigo… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Hinata se arrodilló para quedar cara a cara conmigo, mis manos temblaban y sudaban de verdad estaba nervioso pero no quería arruinar el momento con mis tonterías, no sé por qué comencé a sentir en mi garganta un nudo, como si quisiera llorar en ese momento.

-Naruto-kun… creo que es una decisión que…-

La interrumpí, tal vez por eso sentía el nudo en la garganta, Hinata me iba a decir que no.

-No te preocupes si no quieres, es normal… un vampiro no puede estar con un tonto licántropo-

-No, lo que quiero decir es que esa decisión ya la tenía tomada desde que nos volvimos novios. Mi respuesta es sí, yo también quiero pasar lo que me queda de la eternidad contigo-

Abrí los ojos ante su respuesta y ella me abrazó, me beso en los labios y ahí fue cuando mis lágrimas salieron, me sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pronto me casaría con la mujer que más amaba a pesar de que había dicho ya que amaba a Sakura-chan, eso era una máscara para ocultar lo que realmente sentía por Hinata…ella era el amor de mi vida.


	45. Días antes de la boda

**Hola!! yo de nuevo actualizando el fic... éste capítulo tómenlo como un pequeño relleno, jaja no es cierto lo que pasa es que quise hacerlo más emocionante y meter más cosas sobre la boda, la familia y demás cositas antes de poner el capítulo de la boda, ojalá pueda actualizar más seguido para llegar a esa parte y que la puedan leer, pero todo depende de los reviews que reciba jeje**

**Cuídense y espero les guste ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Días antes de la boda**

**POV´s Sasuke**

-¿¡Ya te puedes callar o dejar de pensar en la proposición de matrimonio y en lo que hicieron después mi hermana y tú?!-

Naruto llevaba todo el maldito día contándome como le propuso matrimonio a mi hermana, pero también había ocasiones en las que pensaba en lo que le había hecho… no era nada agradable de ver, cada que pensaba en eso le pegaba en la cabeza para que entendiera que un hermano no puede saber qué tipo de cosas hace su pequeña hermana con su estúpido novio.

-Ya, está bien. Dejaré de decirlo… pero es que me hubieras dicho que se sentía tan bonito proponer matrimonio, creo que lo haré más seguido- No quería pegarle en la cabeza al dobe pero de verdad que se lo merecía por ser tan cabeza hueca.

Y es que tenía que aguantarlo tres malditos días… a Hinata se le ocurrió ir a comprar el vestido de Sakura, y como Naruto leía su mente no quería arruinar la sorpresa de que yo viera a través de Naruto el vestido.

Había quedado de ir a casa de Sakura para jugar algunos juegos de mesa, ella invitó a Naruto y yo no me pude negar… algo tiene esa mujer que hace que cumpla todo lo que quiere.

-Ya llegamos, ¿qué esperas para bajarte?-

-A que me abras la puerta, claro está- Suspiré profundamente, me estaba sacando de mis casillas, ahora comprendía a Sakura cuando me dijo que Naruto estaba de lo más insoportable, ya había pasado días enteros con el pero tenía una actitud demasiado bromista…eso se aguanta por un rato ¿pero todo el día?

-Bájate…-

-Nop, ábreme la puerta. A Sakura-chan siempre se la abres, ¿por qué no me la puedes abrir a mí?- Cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta del copiloto, Naruto ponía su risa estúpida que siempre mientras que yo con una mano lo tomaba de la camiseta por el cuello y lo aventaba hacia el suelo.

-¡Oye!, ¿por qué hiciste eso teme?-

-Te advertí que te bajaras, además tú no eres mujer como para abrirte la puerta del coche- Se levantó y bufó, para lo que me importaba que se enojará.

Cuando íbamos a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió, pero me extrañó ver que quien la abría era Temari.

-¿Qué haces aquí Temari?- Naruto le preguntaba con cara asustada, no es que Temari impusiera pero por lo que él me contaba se ponía pero que Sakura cuando se enojaba con Naruto.

Ella sonreía y pensaba en lo guapo que me veía… me cansaban esos pensamientos de todas las mujeres, no era un juguete sexual y tampoco un adonis aunque así lo pensaran ellas, si tan sólo Sakura pensara lo mismo que las demás mujeres…tal vez lo hacía pero no podía averiguarlo.

-Sakura me invitó, dijo que Hinata estaba ocupada con lo de su boda y bueno como a mí tampoco me gustan los preparativos mejor decidí pasar tiempo con ella- Nos invitó a pasar y Sakura estaba en la cocina, corrí hacía ella y la besé.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!, te extrañe demasiado- Me abrazaba mientras que yo le acariciaba su cabello, me gustaba tanto esa mujer que no quería perderme ni un momento estando sin ella.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mientras que Temari repartía las cartas del Uno, comenzamos a jugar y como siempre Naruto y yo ganábamos por la habilidad extraña que teníamos de ver las cartas de Sakura y Temari, siempre que hacíamos esa sesiones de juego alguno de los dos terminaba ganando gracias al otro, éramos como un equipo.

-¡Ey, eso no se vale!, los dos son unos fenómenos que leen el pensamiento y por eso ganan- Gritaba Temari mientras que Sakura se reía a carcajadas, esa era una dulce melodía que quería grabarme para siempre en mi cabeza.

-¡No somos fenómenos, Temari!, en todo caso tú también lo eres y nadie te lo dice-

-¡Cállate Naruto!, pedazo de idiota…- Sakura y yo reímos demasiado al verlos discutir, mi prometida paraba la pelea y ellos cedieron.

-Temari, mejor cuéntanos acerca de Shikamaru. Desde el día de la fiesta no he sabido nada de ustedes sólo los vi besarse, ¿hay algo que nos quieras contar?- La licántropa se enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras que Naruto entrecerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí… no… bueno, es que es algo complicado. Somos de diferentes razas, aunque yo puedo dejar de ser licántropa en el momento en el que lo decida para formar mi familia. Tenemos más o menos como cinco meses de novios y de conocernos como un año, hable con el acerca de mi pequeño problema y es más el ya visitó la reserva de Konoha para hablar con Minato y Jiraya que se podría decir que mis hermanos y yo los consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Todavía no sabemos si nos casaremos, yo le dije que hay que tiene que disfrutar algunos años para que madure-

-Desde que te convertiste en licántropa tienes diecinueve, el tiene tú misma edad. ¿Por qué quieres esperar a que crezca más?, de todos modos eres una asaltacunas- Naruto se dirigía hacia Temari mientras que yo tome la palabra en lugar de ella.

-Es algo que nunca entenderás dobe, Temari es demasiado madura por todos los años que ha vivido aún si aparenta diecinueve, y Shikamaru… no lo conozco mucho pero pienso igual que ella, debe de disfrutar algunos años para poder hacer su familia-

-¿Por qué no eres normal como Sasuke?, a veces pienso que entre más pasa el tiempo te vuelves más idiota, Naruto- Temari le restregaba en la cara que el dobe era un imbécil, y Sakura y yo sólo reímos.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, Temari. Shikamaru es un buen chico, y pienso que hace mejor pareja contigo que con Ino- Sakura río ante su comentario y Temari sólo asentía con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Era raro conocer a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo y que hubiera creado un lazo tan íntimo de su parte hacia la mía que no podía explicarlo, nunca había tenido otro amigo que no fuera el dobe o mis hermanos y de pronto aparecen en mi vida personas con diferentes caracteres, manías y formas de pensar que era algo raro pero a la vez me hacia feliz.

Todo lo que tenía ahora era gracias a Sakura, ella cambio mi vida completamente y no era que no me hubiera dado cuenta cuanto la amaba pero en ese momento no cabía de la felicidad que me hacía tenerla a mi lado.

La tarde trascurrió normal, jugamos demás juegos de mesa y reímos hasta más no poder. Temari dijo que era hora de regresar a su casa y Naruto se ofreció a llevarla pero no sin antes hablarle por teléfono a Hinata para ver si estaba en su casa o en la mía.

-Vaya, puedo dormir tranquilo, Hinata está con Karin en tu casa, teme. Dijo que pasaría los días que faltaban para tu boda ahí y que no me vería hasta ese día, hasta parece que el que me caso soy yo. Ya la extraño…-

-Sólo son tres días, Naruto. No es mucho tiempo, ve a dejar a Temari para que puedas dormir- Naruto asentía con la cabeza mientras que Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla de despedida mientras que hablaba con él.

Cerró la puerta y pude ver en sus ojos que ella también estaba un poco adormilada, la cargué con mis brazos y ella me lo agradeció. La metí a su cuarto y salí para que pudiera ponerse la pijama y "dejarla ser humana" por unos momentos como ella decía.

En lo que se lavaba los dientes y la cara, me dispuse a recoger la casa. Tsunade no llegaría hasta mañana en la mañana por su guardia nocturna, había cambiado el turno con mi padre para que si a Hinata se le ocurría ir por alguna cosa exótica para la boda el pudiera ayudarla, aunque no le veía el caso pero esa era su forma de ayudar.

Sakura me llamó desde la puerta de su cuarto y subí tan rápido como pude, sabía que no podía dormir sin que no le hablara o acariciaba y a mí me gustaba hacerlo. Se acostó en la cama mientras que yo la tapaba con las cobijas para ponerme junto a ella.

Me abrazaba mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, me gustaba verla antes de que ella cediera ante el cansancio, me resultaba tan enternecedor verla dormir que no podía despegar ni un segundo la mirada de su cara.

-Sabes, pequeña, me gusta mirar tu sonrisa cuando sueñas. Casi puedo asegurarte que me pierdo en ese momento para siempre porque cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que te lo juro atesoraré por toda mi eternidad-

Ella sonrío y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Yo quisiera que pudieras dormir para que soñaras lo mismo que yo por las noches, hay veces que no quiero dormirme porque te extraño aún estando con ojos cerrados. Sé que es un poco tonto… antes tenía miedo al matrimonio pero por primera vez siento que estar contigo para siempre es una de las decisiones de las cuales no me arrepiento de haber tomado-

Sonreí y la bese en la frente, ella me acarició la cara y nos perdimos unos minutos en los ojos del otro, era como reflejarme, en realidad sentía que ella era mi alma gemela la cual había pasado tantos años alejado de mí. En momentos como ese hubiera querido saber que pensaba y el motivo de su sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Reí al ver su tierna expresión a la cual le sumaba sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Nada, es que no puedo acostumbrarme a tener al hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida junto a mí- Sonrío y la acaricié nuevamente, ahora ya no me avergonzaba decir cuánto la amaba, ya no me importaba que Suigetsu me hiciera burla o que me vieran abrazándola, ella era todo para mí y lo iba a seguir siendo.

Se quedó dormida en mis brazos como tantas noches lo había hecho, y yo suspiré al verla así, tan frágil; no quería que dejara de ser humana por mi culpa pero sabía que ella haría lo imposible por lograrlo por la maldita promesa que nos hicimos cuando nos comprometimos.

A pesar de que había un pacto con los de la reserva y se había creado una nueva manada en la cual Naruto era el alfa, yo sabía perfecto que a pesar de que él era mi mejor amigo no iba a permitir que Sakura sufriera lo que sufríamos mi familia y yo.

Había veces que quería quedarme dormido y soñar con la mujer que tenía en mis brazos; que hubiera dado todo lo que yo tenía por ser un día humano y poder comportarme como ella; mientras comíamos darle un pedazo de mi plato en su boca; sentir mi corazón latir cada que ella se acercaba o que mis manos sudaran cada que ella me besaba.

Miré la luna que nos alumbraba por la ventana de la habitación y recordé como fue la primera vez que la vi, recordé cuando nos hablamos por primera vez y cuando le confesé lo que en realidad era. No era que me arrepintiera de haberla conocido, porque ella me enseñó a ser otra persona, cambio mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, por ella es por la que sigo existiendo y parecía como si el vacío que sentía se hubiera llenado.


	46. Horas antes

**Hola!! sé que es un poco rápido que actualice pero ya quiero agilizar lo de la boda es que son muchos capítulos!! y lo mejor es uqe actualice rápido jeje. Muchos me pidieron que escribiera sobre la relación entre la familia y bueno aquí hay un poco de interacción entre Naruto y Karin. De una vez aclaro no me cae mal Karin, al contrario sólo que no me gusta el SasuKa y por lo mismo no pongo a Karin tan mala, en todos lo fics que he leído la ponen así y no sé quería darle una vuelta a lo mismo de siempre, espero uqe les guste y ahora sí nos vemos el sábado con el capítulo de la boda.**

**Conteste algunos reviews pero si no les llegaron avísenme para contestarlos por aquí va??**

**Cuídense y espero les guste ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Horas antes**

**POV´s Sakura**

Me desperté y parecía un día normal, como cualquier otro, creo que todavía no me había dado cuenta que ese día era el más importante de mi vida. Sasuke-kun no había pasado la noche conmigo pues Suigetsu, Jugo y Naruto lo obligaron a ir a su despedida de soltero.

Suigetsu alegaba que eso era lo que se hacía y aún siendo vampiro tenía que divertirse, yo obviamente lo amenacé con que si lo llevaba con las mujerzuelas que se ponían en las esquinas de Portland iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Karin y Hinata se ofrecieron para quedarse conmigo, no sabía por qué Sasuke mandaba todavía niñeras para que me cuidaran, sabía que iban a venir unos cuantos vampiros amigos de su familia y también sabía que no todos eran vegetarianos pero habían hecho un pacto los Uchiha y ellos de que no matarían a nadie en la boda.

Me metí a bañar, pues sabía que Hinata iba a decirme que me pusiera el vestido lo más rápido posible, apenas eran las diez de la mañana y la boda se llevaría a cabo a la una de la tarde, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué habían escogido ese horario, pero como Hinata y Karin eran las expertas en las bodas las dejé que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Suspiré y baje las escaleras, ahí se encontraba mi tía y las hermanas de mi prometido platicando muy animadamente, creo que ellas estaban más emocionadas que yo.

-Hasta que bajas, Sakura. Hinata trajo tu vestido, ¡míralo!, ¿no es precioso?- Mi tía extendía una bolsa grande con un gancho para la ropa, abría el cierre y sacaba el vestido.

Abrí los ojos, creo que a Hinata se le pasó un poco la mano, ese vestido no era moderno, estaba bonito, demasiado diría yo, pero no era moderno.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, el vestido no es moderno y tal vez estas pensando en que no te lo vas a poner; pero vamos Sakura-chan, Sasuke vivió en una época victoriana y sé que su sueño es tener una boda como si todavía fuera humano.

Asentí con la cabeza, en eso tenía razón Hinata. El vestido era color hueso con un escote no tan pronunciado, más bien elegante, tenía mangas hasta arriba de los codos pegadas y a partir de ahí salían unas mangas más holgadas hasta debajo de las muñecas de la mano, terminaba en unos encajes muy bonitos; tenía un corsé que se amarraba por enfrente y en la parte de adelante era todo con encajes de diferentes tipos; terminaba en una cola como de un metro o metro y medio, aunque usara tacones altos seguramente me tropezaría con la tela sobrante, era demasiado elegante para mí y sabía que no lo podía usar sin que se viera mal.

Hinata me empujó literalmente hacia el baño metiéndome a la fuerza mientras que mi tía reía a carcajadas, alcancé a escuchar a Karin que decía algo como que "sí Hinata te hace daño grítame" o algo así… no la escuché bien.

Salí del baño con el vestido ya puesto, Karin ponía un espejo como de probador de tienda de ropa frente a mí, mi casa la habían convertido en una boutique y ¡yo no podía decir nada al respecto porque mi tía estaba de acuerdo!; me miré al espejo y en realidad el vestido me quedaba muy bien, era demasiado bonito y aunque era sencillo parecía algo costoso.

-Gracias por haber comprado el vestido, Hinata. En verdad es precioso, no sé como pagártelo- Mientras me veía en el espejo mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, no era que fuera demasiado emocional pero por alguna razón me sentí tan feliz de que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de convertirme en la esposa de Sasuke.

-Sólo agradécemelo haciendo feliz a mi hermano, y deja de llorar ¿quieres?, que Karin te peinara y maquillará. Me tengo que encargar de Tsunade, también le compre un vestido a ella. Nadie debe de desentonar con la boda victoriana- Que yo sepa, mi tía ya había comprado su vestido, tenía demasiado escote para mi gusto pero a ella le gustaba vestir así, seguramente para que Jiraya la acosara, a pesar de que esos dos se pelearan a todas horas a ella le encantaba que a su edad alguien le dijera lo bella que era.

-Debiste de haberme dicho que me comprarías un vestido, Hinata. Compré el mío hace días, pero con tu gusto en moda no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de ponérmelo- Sacaba el vestido que le correspondía de una de las bolsas que se encontraban ahí, cuando lo sacó me quedé maravillada.

Era un vestido verde claro, del tipo victoriano y con las mismas mangas raras que el mío sólo que las de ella eran un poco más pequeñas, tenía retoques dorados que seguramente iban a hacer resaltar su cabello.

-Gracias Tsunade, pero yo no escogí tu vestido lo escogió Karin. Ella es mejor que yo en moda y de hecho ella también fue la que compro la tiara y accesorios que llevarán las dos- Mi tía y yo volteamos a ver a Karin quien se encontraba demasiado ocupada peinando mi cabello.

-No es nada, de veras. Sólo quise ayudar… Hinata, ¿cómo crees que le quede mejor el cabello a Sakura?, ¿suelto y algo ondulado o con un chongo?-

-Mm, yo creo que suelto. Le quedará mejor la tiara con el velo- Karin lo medito mientras ponía un peine en su boca y empezaba a separar mi cabello por mechones.

-Suigetsu vendrá a las doce a recogerte, Jugo dijo que lo haría pero él se empeño en hacerlo. No te contaré lo que Hinata hizo pues es sorpresa, pero si te daré algunas cosas que son de buena suerte para una novia- Hinata y Tsunade se habían pasado a la cocina para que la pequeña hermana de Sasuke pudiera peinar y maquillar a mi tía, yo me había quedado sola con Karin en un silencio algo incomodo, no habíamos pasado tiempo a solas nunca y me resultaba extraño.

-Karin…las sorpresas que hizo Hinata, ¿no son nada malo verdad?- Ella río al ver mi reacción frente al espejo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es todo lo que se hace en una boda, nada fuera de lo común. Sólo te adelanto que Jugo tocará el piano, es muy bueno en eso ya lo debiste de haber escuchado alguna vez-

-¡Te estoy escuchando Karin!- Gritó Hinata desde la cocina, las dos nos reímos ante esa reacción.

-Terminé, espero que te guste Sakura. Sólo déjame ponerte la tiara con el velo- Terminó de ponérmelo y en realidad me veía bonita, nunca me hubiera imaginado verme así, el cabello lo llevaba un poco alborotado por los chinos que me hizo con una máquina.

Mientras me veía en el espejo asombrada por la transformación, desapareció regresando en pocos minutos con unas cajas en dónde según yo estaban algunas joyas, suponía que eran los accesorios de los cuales hablaba Hinata.

-Debes de llevar algo prestado, algo azul y algo viejo. Lo prestado es esto que es un collar más o menos de la época en que vivió Sasuke como humano, es de Kurenai. Lo azul es una pulsera, bueno es de zafiros y lo compramos entre Hinata y yo. Sasuke me dijo que te diera estos aretes que combinan perfecto con el collar, eran de su madre- Karin me ponía los accesorios y yo casi me desmayaba, más o menos calculaba mentalmente que encima traía puesto unos cuantos miles de dólares. Era demasiado para mí…simplemente demasiado.

-Espero de todo corazón que su matrimonio dure demasiado, antes no me caías bien y creo que Sasuke ya te dijo las razones… no es nada personal, pero ¿sabes?, con el tiempo supe que eras la indicada para él. Me da gusto que entres a la familia- Me lo decía con una sonrisa realmente honesta, creo que como había dicho antes, había juzgado mal a Karin.

-Gracias Karin, creo que yo también te juzgue mal. Y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, creo que me hubiera vuelto loca organizando toda la boda-

La tomaba de la mano mientras que sonreíamos, la puerta de mi casa sonó pero Karin frunció el ceño cuando me iba a levantar para ver quién era.

-¡Hinata, tu perro ya está molestando de nuevo!-

Hinata no contestó, pero escuché que rió junto con Tsunade, Karin fue a atender la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?, aquí no es veterinaria si buscas un collar anti pulgas ve al pueblo-

-¡Oh Karin!, tú siempre tan amable. Ya fui por mi collar no te preocupes, sólo quiero ver a Sakura-chan antes de que se case-

-No puedes, te lo hemos repetido más de mil veces-

-Por favor… es mi mejor amiga, aparte aquí también está Hinata-chan y hace mucho que no nos damos besos-

-¿Y eso qué?, no puedes esperarte un poco, ¿o es que el perrito ya anda en celo de nuevo?-

Quería aguantarme la risa pero con el último comentario no pude, pude ver como mi tía salía de la cocina ya cambiada, peinada y maquillada pero tal vez sólo lo hacía para correr a Naruto. Me levanté de la silla y la seguí.

-Ya tía, no importa. Karin atendió y seguramente Naruto vio en sus pensamientos mi imagen. La tradición es que el novio no vea a la novia antes de la boda y no me ha visto, déjalo pasar- Karin y Tsunade emitieron un bufido, pero tenía razón en mi punto. Sasuke y yo no nos veíamos desde la tarde anterior así es que no habíamos roto ninguna regla que impusiera Hinata o Karin.

-¡Te ves hermosa!, pero no tanto como Hinata. Ese teme se sacó la lotería, pero dime, sí tienes el collar que te regalé con la piedra azul ¿por qué no lo estás usando?- Me cargó sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que Hinata nos veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto vestía un fraq negro, que era algo así como un smoking negro, con un chaleco color azul marino, una camisa blanca y un moño del mismo color del chaleco, como él iba a ser el padrino de bodas me imaginaba que Suigetsu, Jugo y Kakashi vestirían de la misma forma.

-Karin me lo quitó, también dijo que no usara el collar con el dije que me dio Sasuke- Naruto vio de reojo a Karin con cara de asesino serial y luego volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ahora los hago tipo pulsera para que nos lleves a los dos en la otra mano, pero no sin antes saludar a mi preciosa prometida. ¡Te extrañé tanto, Hinata!; no podía dormir sin que estuvieras junto a mí, los días se me hicieron eternos, las noches se me hicieron vacías sin ti a mi lado y…-

-Y ya cállate, nadie quiere saber lo que sientes por mi hermana. Todavía no sé cómo fue a caer con un perro faldero-

-Karin, llevas dos… a la tercera olvídate que de seas madrina de la boda. Te desapareceré y diré tu paradero dentro de una semana ya que tu cadáver éste putrefacto y algo comido por los lobos-

Todos los presentes reímos menos Naruto y Karin quienes se mandaban miradas de odio, sólo me quedaba esperar a que dieran las doce y ponerme en camino hacia mi boda.


	47. La boda

**Que onda!! por fin la boda que tanto esperan sólo que ojalá no se desilucionen o algo así jaja, a mí parecer es el capítulo que más me a gustado hasta ahora ese y otros que vienen más adelante :P**

**Lo subí algo temprano porque tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde y bueno me pidieron que lo hiciera´así es que aquí está el capítulo ^^, no sé cuando vaya a actualizar todo depende de si me acuerdo antes del viernes o no pero supongo que será el viernes próximo jeje**

**Cuídense y espero les guste ^^**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La boda**

**POV´s Sakura**

Suigetsu fue a recogerme a mi casa pero no en su Jeep sino en un coche que era jalado por unos caballos, ¿de dónde habrán conseguido los caballos?... me subí con ayuda de Naruto mientras que Suigetsu me sonreía.

-Idea de Hinata, no preguntes-

-No lo iba a hacer, sólo espero que los caballos no sean parte de su dieta el día de hoy-

El negó seriamente con la cabeza, y me contestó que no lo eran, había sentido un poco de preocupación por los pobres animales. Al parecer todo el concepto iba a ser victoriano y me agradaba, me sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas sólo que mi príncipe era un vampiro, llegamos a la mansión y estaba adornada con el mismo estilo, pude ver a Kurenai quien me llevó a la parte de arriba de la casa.

-Sasuke está nervioso, lo entiendo es su primera boda. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?, ¡te ves preciosa!; y mi collar te queda esplendido, creo que te queda más a ti que a mí-

-No lo creo Kurenai, seguramente se te ve hermosos a ti; pero ¿sabes una cosa?, no me he dado cuenta que hoy es el día de mi boda… tonto de mi parte, ¿no crees?-

Kurenai sonrió mientras agarraba mi cara con sus dos manos.

-Siempre es así la primera vez que te casas, desde hoy eres parte de mi familia y quiero decirte que vas a ser una grandiosa esposa, sí te hace algo Sasuke no dudes en decírmelo, yo ya pensaré en su castigo. Los invitados están abajo, sólo te estábamos esperando a ti-

Naruto se fue de mi casa con mi tía después de que me pusiera los dos collares que identificaban a Sasuke y a él y me subiera al coche con caballos, algo tonto porque no sabía ni como se llamaba en lo que me había subido, mi mejor amigo tenía que recoger a su padre y a Jiraya en la reserva. Hinata se fue con Karin en el coche en el que habían llegado.

Escuché el sonido de un piano, me imaginé que era Jugo tocándolo pero como me habían subido tan rápido a la parte de arriba de la casa no había visto la decoración o a los invitados, me sentía ansiosa, sentía un hormigueo en los brazos y en el estómago; mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando comencé a escuchar la música un poco más fuerte.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, Kurenai seguía frente a mí y ahora que lo pensaba yo no tenía un padre el cual me pudiera entregar en el altar, la única familia que tenía era mi tía Tsunade y en lo personal nunca había visto o escuchado que una mujer entregara a la novia en el altar.

Mientras estaba hiperventilando con mis tontos pensamientos sentí como una mano me agarró del codo, me asusté abriendo los ojos de repente, volteé a ver a la persona quien me tenía agarrada.

-Hola, me imagino que Hinata no te contó que yo te entregaría. Espero que no sea una molestia-

-No es ninguna molestia, Kakashi, al contrario, te veo como a un padre- Kakashi me tocó la mano derecha y me la puso arriba de su antebrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sakura- Me sonrío y le agradecí que él fuera quien me llevara, era verdad lo que dije, a Kakashi lo veía como a un padre, siempre estaba atento a lo que me pasara y algunas veces regañaba a Naruto por molestarme.

Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y respiré de nuevo profundamente, Kakashi le hizo la seña a Jugo de que comenzara a tocar de nuevo pero ahora comenzó por la marcha nupcial, estaba tan distraída en las indicaciones que me daba Kakashi antes de caminar que no me fijaba en lo que tenía enfrente, sólo rogaba por no tropezarme.

Comenzamos a caminar y los invitados se levantaron de su asiento, volteaba a verlos con una sonrisa tímida, mi vista pasaba sin fijarme mucho en ellos hasta que a la mitad del camino posé mi vista en Sasuke; él se encontraba junto al padre y Naruto a su lado sonriendo.

La mirada de Sasuke se perdió con la mía, no me di cuenta en qué momento Kakashi le daba mi mano al que iba a ser mi esposo, el me sonrío.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- ¿Guapo?, parecía un Dios; así como lo había pensado, Sasuke llevaba un traje parecido al de Naruto, era totalmente negro pero el chaleco y el moño eran color hueso, combinaba perfecto con el color de mi vestido.

Empezó la ceremonia y pude escuchar a mi tía llorar, ahí me di cuenta que ya no iba a vivir con ella, a pesar de lo molesta o gritona que era a veces ella era mi única familia, era con la única persona con la que podía contar desde que mis padres murieron, ella era como mi madre.

Junto a mí se encontraban Hinata y Karin, sonreían como Naruto lo hacía pero Sasuke se mantenía serio, tal vez no sabía cómo reaccionar y yo estaba en la misma situación que él.

Llegó el momento en el que teníamos que entregarnos los anillos de compromiso, estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se me cae el anillo al momento de tomarlo con mis dedos, Sasuke sonrío de lado y yo hice lo mismo, era tan raro tener a la persona con la cual podía ser yo misma frente a mí y jurándonos amor eterno, era todo como un sueño.

La ceremonia terminó con el típico beso entre los novios, que aunque no duró mucho, me sentí como si estuviera en las nubes, caminamos de nuevo al compás de la marcha nupcial y agradecí con la cabeza a los presentes que nos felicitaban, nos tomaron unas cuantas fotos y empezaron las felicitaciones.

La fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo en el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha, pude ver a los licántropos, humanos y vampiros, que aunque no conocía, se podían distinguir muy bien entre todos los presentes.

-Lograste lo que nadie había hecho antes, pequeña-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿casarme contigo?- Sasuke sonrío y tomó mi mano mientras estábamos abrazados.

-Aparte de eso, lograste reunir a licántropos, vampiros y humanos sólo por nuestra boda-

-Yo no fui la única, tú también ayudaste, es nuestra boda ¿recuerdas?; pero me preocupan los caballos- Sasuke soltó una carcajada y me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Estarán bien, nadie se los comerá-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo, pequeña-

Pude escuchar la voz de Naruto quien cuando volteamos a verlo traía un micrófono en la mano, el pedía silencio y que todos se sentaran para que pudieran presenciar el primer baile de los novios.

-¿Habla en serio?, seguramente te pisaré o me tropezaré…- Miré a Sasuke algo preocupada mientras que el sonreía.

-Si me pisas seguramente no sentiré nada y si te tropiezas estaré aquí para agarrarte. ¿Bailamos señora Uchiha?- Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento pusieron una canción lenta y simplemente perfecta para el momento.

Comenzamos a bailar cuando Sasuke me habló al oído.

-¿Sabes Sakura?, no es tan fácil amarme-

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo hago con locura-

-Me asombra que me tengas paciencia, eso ocurrió desde el primer momento en el que me viste, cuando maté a Itachi estaba por derrumbarme y tú siempre estuviste ahí, cuando me fui a Italia a suicidarme me tomaste entre tus brazos para agarrarme. Creo que me has salvado de mí mismo- Miró mi cara y sonrío.

-Yo creo que es al revés, creo que fuiste tú quien me salvaste de mí misma. Me enseñaste a ser mejor persona y me enseñaste lo que es amar a alguien, sin ti yo no sé lo que haría-

-Creo que estamos a mano-

-Creo que sí- Le contestaba mientras lo besaba en los labios, la música ya había acabado y nos separamos lentamente.

-Es hora de que conozcas a los demás vampiros- Me hablaba al oído para que los humanos no escucharán, pues junto a nosotros se encontraba Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee felicitándonos y abrazándonos; aunque a Sasuke no le gusta acercarse tanto a los humanos lo hacía para guardar las apariencias.

Me llevó hasta la mesa dónde se encontraban los vampiros y me presentó.

-Ella es Sakura, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarla con ustedes y les ofrezco una disculpa por eso-

En la mesa se encontraban dos muchachas de cabello negro, no eran muy diferentes una de la otra pero una llevaba el cabello agarrado por una cola de caballo y sus facciones eran algo duras, mientras que la otra era todo lo contrario.

-Ella es Shizune, y ella es su hermana Anko; viven en Alaska-

-Mucho gusto, Sakura. En verdad eres bonita, que bueno que por fin atrapaste al soltero más codiciado entre nosotros- Hablaba Shizune mientras que tomaba mi mano, la otra que supuse que llevaba la cola de caballo se paraba de su lugar y supuse que ella era Anko.

-Hola, Sakura. Perdona que mi hermana Tayuya no pudo venir… hubo un problema entre nosotras. ¿Conocías a Pain?- Asentí con la cabeza, como olvidar al vampiro loco que casi me mataba si no fuera por Naruto que me salvó.

-Ellos eran pareja, cuando se entero que tenían contacto con los licántropos se enfureció…desde ese entonces no la hemos visto, pero seguramente estará feliz por su boda- Sonreía aunque sus facciones eran duras, Sasuke me presentaba a los demás vampiros pero no puse atención en los nombres, sólo daba las gracias a quien me felicitara.

Creo que habían algunas preguntas que necesitaban la explicación de Sasuke, si no mal recuerdo Hinata me había contado que Sasuke pasó algún tiempo en Alaska con una familia que era vegetariana, suponía que eran ellas, y también a la pequeña hermana de mi ahora esposo se le había salido que una de ellas tenía un extraño enamoramiento hacía Sasuke.

Nos retiramos de la mesa pero Kakashi nos había dicho que era hora de partir el pastel, ¿qué no eso se hacía después de que comieran los invitados?

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, ¿sí lo sabías verdad?- Me dirigí hacia Sasuke.

-Después lo haré con mucho gusto, ahora disfruta tu boda- Sonrío mientras me tomaba de la cintura para llevarme hacia donde se encontraba el pastel.

Había un cuchillo para partirlo y lo tomamos los dos, la tradición era que nos diéramos de comer el pastel aunque sabía que él iba a hacer todo lo posible para tragárselo, era divertido verlo aparentar ser un humano como cualquier otro que se casaba y me daba ternura cada que sonreía, ahora lo hacía con más frecuencia y eso me encantaba.

-¡Cómetelo, teme!; ¡no importa que no te guste el dulce!- Gritaba Naruto aunque lo teníamos junto a nosotros, ¿siempre tenía que ser tan gritón?

Le di un pedazo de pastel razonable, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño pero así el podía comérselo, el me daba el mío con sus dedos y yo sólo sonreí cuando se lo trago, debió de haberle sabido a rayos pero lo supo aparentar.

-¡¿Te gustó?!; no es tan malo el dulce, ¿verdad?-

-¡Cállate ya, Naruto!- Intentaba no contestarle a mi mejor amigo, pero era imposible, tomaba cualquier excusa para molestar a Sasuke porque sabía que él no podía contestarle o pelearse con el cómo acostumbraban. En el momento en el que le gritaba distinguí un flash de una cámara de fotografía, quien la hubiera tomado lo mataría, no me importaba que fuera humano, licántropo o vampiro…lo mataría.

Jugo se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que nos tomáramos una foto Naruto, Sasuke y yo; después se sumó Hinata; tocó el turno de Kakashi, Kurenai y toda la familia Uchiha. Hubo una sesión de fotos algo larga para mi gusto pero eso era lo que se hacía en las bodas.

Mi tía se acercó por fin llorando del brazo de Jiraya, Minato y Konohamaru venían detrás de ellos.

-¡Mi niña ahora es toda una mujer!, trátala bien Sasuke- Sasuke asentía con la cabeza mientras que yo la abrazaba, también me daba tristeza no poder volver a la que era mi casa, pero ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke nunca me había hablado de en dónde íbamos a vivir.

-Muchas felicidades, les doy su regalo personalmente para que lo ocupen en la noche de bodas- Jiraya me entregaba una caja no mu y grande ni muy pequeña pero la recibí.

-¿Son condones?, ¿los sacaste de mi consultorio?... ¡viejo pervertido!- Mi tía le pegaba en la cabeza al viejo Jiraya mientras que los presentes reíamos.

-Uno nunca sabe, Tsunade. No se los puedo dar a Naruto porque Hinata es…- bajaba la voz –inmortal… pero Sakura no, úsenlos con sabiduría-

-Gracias Jiraya-

-Muchas felicidades, creo que repetiré lo mismo que ya les han dicho la mayoría pero espero que su matrimonio dure muchos años, hacen la pareja perfecta y me da gusto verlos juntos-

-Gracias, Minato. Creo que la próxima boda es la de Naruto así es que le diré a Karin que vaya organizando todo-

Quería quedarme un poco más platicando con ellos pero Sasuke me dijo al pidió que era ahora de irnos.

-¿Nos vamos?, ¿a dónde?... ¿quieres usar ya el regalo de Jiraya?, pero pensaba que yo era la que quería más que tú- Lo miré un poco extrañada aún con el paquete en mis manos, Sasuke sonrío de lado.

-Vamos a un lugar que te va a encantar, creo que la fiesta terminó para nosotros y no…no quiero usar ya el regalo de Jiraya, es sólo que se nos hará tarde si no nos vamos-

Alcé una ceja y asentí con la cabeza; Hinata tomaba mi mano para meterme al baño de la casa, me comenzó a quitar el vestido y me puso otro del mismo color pero un poco más moderno.

-Tus maletas están en el coche, no te preocupes por ropa o alguna otra cosa, aquí está todo ya listo. Hay una sorpresa de parte mía ahí adentro- Me guiñaba un ojo mientras que abría la puerta del baño.

Sasuke vestía un traje más moderno pero del mismo color de mi vestido, tomó de mi mano y salimos de la casa mientras que los invitados se despedían de nosotros y felicitaban. Nos subimos al jeep de Suigetsu mientras que éste gritaba que luego iba a recogerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo verás, sólo quiero que no preguntes y que disfrutes el viaje-

Suspiré, seguramente iríamos al aeropuerto pues tomó el camino que llevaba hacía ese lugar, pero exactamente no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos.


	48. Isla Kurenai

**Hola!! aquí yo actualizando mucho antes del viernes, pero no se preoucpeeeeen actualizaré pronto ya no me esperaré una semana ni nada de eso, jeje.**

**Pues ya pasamos lo de la boda y ahora sigue lo bueno, ojalá les guste y ya saben cualquier pregunta díganme y se las contesto ^^**

**Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Isla Kurenai**

**POV´s Sakura**

Me encontraba profundamente dormida en el hombro de Sasuke, no sabía cuántas horas habíamos pasado volando en aquel avión pero podía suponer que eran varias.

Habíamos salido del aeropuerto como a las cinco de la tarde y cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día, suponía que eran como las seis de la tarde del día siguiente, suponía yo, pude escuchar la voz de Sasuke quien me despertaba.

-Pequeña, ya llegamos- Abrí los ojos pesadamente, y lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa. Creo que todavía no me había dado cuenta al cien por ciento que ahora era su esposa. Bajamos del avión y el clima se torno algo pesado, el calor casi asfixiaba rápidamente giré la cabeza para ver el rostro de mi ahora esposo y él me tomaba la mano con una sonrisa.

El paisaje era totalmente diferente al de Estados Unidos, era un misterio para mí el lugar que estaba pisando en esos momentos, y fue ahí cuando escuche un lenguaje extraño que no era capaz de comprender.

-Estamos en Río de Janeiro, pero todavía no hemos llegado al lugar a donde vamos- Sasuke le contestaba al hombre quien sonreía y me veía algo feliz. Si de por si tenía problemas con relacionarme con la gente que vivía en Forks ¿cómo no sentirme intimidada por alguien que no hablaba mi idioma?, había olvidado que habíamos hecho demasiadas escalas en los diferentes aeropuertos, y si Sasuke decía que todavía faltaba para llegar a dónde nos dirigíamos… suspiré y sólo atiné a sonreírle al hombre que me veía.

Nos subimos a un pequeño barco mientras que Sasuke le daba indicaciones al hombre, confiaba plenamente en Sasuke y sabía que no me pasaría nada estando el conmigo ¿pero por qué había escogido un lugar tan lejos para irnos de luna de miel?; me estaba empezando a dar pánico, comencé a hiperventilar y pude sentir el contacto frío de Sasuke abrazándome por detrás.

-Es normal que te pase esto cuando sales a un lugar que no conoces, y más aún cuando no hablan tu idioma. Creo que te debió de haber pasado cuando fuiste a Italia-

-Cuando fui a Italia no me dio tiempo de ponerme a pensar en esto, creo que no note tampoco la diferencia del idioma. Créeme que estaba más preocupada por tu vida que por otra cosa-

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y me besaba el cuello mientras que yo veía por el horizonte.

-¿Soy yo o estás muy animado?-

-Las dos- Me contestaba mientras reía, no pude evitar no sonreír ante su respuesta.

-Y te diré el por qué si me das un beso-

-Dímelo, estoy ansiosa por saberlo- Me reía mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba.

-Básicamente es por tres razones; la primera, es la primera vez que estamos solos sin que nadie nos pueda interrumpir; la segunda, éste es un lugar que aprecio mucho, creo que es uno de mis favoritos y estoy feliz de compartirlo contigo; y la tercera pero no menos importante, es que por fin ya eres mi esposa-

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba la tercera razón. Disculpa es que soy algo olvidadiza- Rió ante mi comentario y me levantaba por la cintura mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Sigue haciendo eso y mancharé el lindo bote… se me revolvió el estomago-

-Lo siento- Soltó una carcajada mientras me depositaba en el suelo y me besaba de nuevo en los labios, nos sentamos en la cubierta del bote mientras que el me abrazaba por detrás y ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Sasuke-kun, todavía no me has dicho a qué lugar vamos-

-A la Isla Kurenai… de hecho es regalo de parte de Kakashi y de Kurenai, él se la compro hace tiempo como regalo y ella dijo que sería buena idea que podíamos venir a pasar unos días o meses si queríamos-

-¿Meses?, ¿acaso Kurenai piensa que somos como Naruto y Hinata que pueden estar días en su casa sin salir?- Sasuke de nuevo soltó una carcajada que a mí me parecía como música a mis oídos y yo hice lo mismo.

-No es por eso, de hecho no lo había pensando hasta ahora que lo mencionas- Se quedó un poco pensativo mientras que yo comenzaba a hablar.

-¿Y estás seguro de eso?- Le preguntaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- Me sonreía para luego darme un beso en la frente, era tan refrescante sentir su tacto. Después de unos segundos de meditarlo continúo hablando.

-Lo que Kurenai quería era que podíamos estar el tiempo que quisiéramos y relajarnos, hemos tenido muchas preocupaciones por lo de Konan, ella quería que te olvidaras de todo. Tsunade sabe a dónde venimos y de hecho hay teléfono pero Hinata la amenazó con que le tomaría fotos mientras se bañaba y se las enseñaría a Jiraya con tal de no molestarnos-

-Hinata puede ser muy astuta- Reconocí mientras soltaba una carcajada, Sasuke puso su barbilla en mi hombro mientras veíamos el atardecer.

-Llegaremos en media hora más, no creo que tengas demasiado calor conmigo así es que estarás bien- Sonreí mientras giraba la cabeza y tomaba con mi mano derecha su rostro para besarlo, en realidad me sentía como la mujer más feliz de la tierra teniendo a mi ahora esposo de mi lado.

No me di cuenta en qué momento exactamente llegamos a la isla y tampoco el momento en el que estaba frente a la casa, sólo pude escuchar como Sasuke hablaba en otro idioma para luego escuchar como el bote se iba de la playa.

-Creo que necesitas tiempo para ser humana…yo… yo iré por las maletas y… y acomodarlas, ¿está bien?- Creo que Sasuke estaba nervioso y por lo visto yo también, sentí mis manos sudar y mi corazón palpitar al máximo.

-Sí…, gracias- Me metí corriendo al baño pero antes de hacerlo tomé una maleta, sí no era mía no me importaba lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

Me metí a la regadera y creo que en lo último que me fije era en la decoración, creo que había demasiado tiempo para ver esos pequeños detalles, por primera vez me di cuenta de que todas las veces que presionaba a Sasuke para tener sexo eran sólo un intento para hacerle ver a él que en realidad quería hacerlo, pero creo que lo hacía inconscientemente, sabía que eso no pasaría por las ideas pasadas de moda de Sasuke y cuando en realidad iba a pasar no sabía ni cómo comportarme, ¿qué era lo que se hacía?, ¿cómo era que tenía uno que empezar?

Obviamente sabía qué se hacía pues no por nada había tenido educación sexual en la escuela, era buena en anatomía y biología de eso no había duda, digamos que era buena en la teoría…pero ¿y en la práctica?, sabía que Sasuke era igual de inexperto que yo en ese aspecto; ¿y sí no le gustaba?, ¿y si sentía que lo estaba presionando sólo porque las normas sociales decían que como era nuestra noche de bodas teníamos que tener sexo?

Me senté en el piso de la regadera mientras que el agua caía en mi espalda y cabeza, comenzaba a hiperventilar pero sabía que si lo hacía Sasuke llegaría corriendo en mi auxilio, traté de calmarme un poco pero mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, en verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa. Suspiré como por vigésima vez y me levanté despacio, había un teléfono en la casa, ¿y si le hablaba a Hinata para preguntarle que se tenía que hacer en estos casos?; esbocé una sonrisa, era patética, yo Sakura Haruno era una verdadera patética, ¿hablarle a Hinata para que me diera clases de sexo por teléfono?, que tontería, una gran y reverenda tontería.

Salí de la regadera con el agua escurriendo de mi cuerpo y caminé hasta la maleta tomando una toalla que estaba por ahí, cuando abrí la maleta pude darme cuenta de lo que se refería Hinata con "hay una sorpresa de parte mía ahí adentro", eran como mínimo cuatro diminutas y excesivamente reveladoras prendas llenas de encaje de diferentes colores, creo que estaría mejor desnuda y no poniéndome esas cosas.

Me senté de nuevo en el piso, estaba segura de que quería hacerlo y también estaba segura de que Sasuke era el indicado para eso porque sabía que lo amaba, sabía que cada célula de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos estar con él, era una cobarde… una cobarde humana que le tenía miedo a la cosa más natural del mundo, a lo que hacían dos personas cuando en realidad estaban enamoradas.

Suspiré nuevamente y abrí la puerta de la habitación, aún llevaba la toalla en mi cuerpo pero la sostenía con una mano, caminé lentamente por toda la casa con la vista agachada dándome valor, resultaba algo tonto pensar en que si yo había sido la que había hecho ese trato con él fuera la primera en retractarme y no quería que Sasuke me viera en esa actitud, eso quería decir que no había madurado lo suficiente como para estar con el hombre de mi vida.

Salí a la playa y pude ver la silueta de Sasuke, su piel se reflejaba con la luna brillaba casi igual que como cuando me mostro su torso desnudo frente al sol, suponía que él estaba en el mismo predicamento que yo, conforme me acercaba podía ver como se encontraba dentro del agua, apenas se tapaba más de lo necesario las pequeñas olas que se rompían en su cuerpo pero aún así sabía que el era el hombre más perfecto que había en la faz de la tierra.

Seguramente escuchaba mis pasos sobre la arena pero en ningún momento volteaba a verme, suspiré nuevamente y entre al agua con la toalla todavía en mi cuerpo.

-También estoy nervioso, no eres la única-

-Es bueno saber que no estoy sola en esto- Sonreí y me pare junto a él, me tomó la mano y me miró a los ojos.

-Prometo no hacerte daño, si lo hago por favor házmelo saber, ¿está bien?- Asentí con la cabeza, suspiré nuevamente y dejé caer la toalla pero sin soltarla con mi mano izquierda.

-No voy a decirte que estoy listo, porque no lo estoy… hubiera deseado que éste momento jamás se presentará pero te lo prometí- Lo miré a los ojos mientras que el hacía lo mismo y sonreía de medio lado.

-Eres un hombre de palabra, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Me miró algo extrañado y asintió con la cabeza.

-No mires para abajo, todavía no puedo asimilar que voy a enseñarte mi cuerpo desnudo- Alzó una ceja y por la cara que mostraba trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

-Te prometo que yo no lo haré- Traté de excusarme pero lo hice en vano, soltó una carcajada y yo sólo sonreí, si que era una cobarde.

-Está bien, pero no prometo no verte en toda la noche, es decir… tengo que hacerlo, tú sabes- Me lo decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, creo que eso sirvió para romper la tensión que había en esos momentos.

-Sí, supongo que yo también tengo que hacerlo- Bajé la vista para ver si el agua me dejaba ver un poco más…mi mente perversa que se empezaba a imaginar cosas antes de tiempo y aparte de todo hablaba por mí.

-¡Sakura Uchiha!- ¡Oh, claro!, ahora ya no era Haruno ya era Uchiha. Sasuke gritaba un poco apenado mientras abría un poco la boca; maldita mente perversa que se aparece cuando menos la necesito… no, creo que ahora si la necesitaba. Sentí mi rostro arder, había hablado de más, lo sabía, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

-¿Qué?, es normal hacerlo… o eso creo- Lo besé en los labios mientras que el me correspondía, me cargaba y no sé en qué momento solté la toalla que todavía llevaba en mi mano izquierda, abracé su cuello con mis manos y él me tomaba de la cintura.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y me miró un poco divertido.

-Entonces, ¿ya se te quitó la pena?- Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, tanto me había quejado de Naruto y de Sasuke por ser bipolares y ahora la bipolar era yo.

-¿Eso significa que ya puedo voltear a ver para abajo?- Me quedé un poco pensativa mientras ponía uno de mis dedos en mi barbilla.

-Sí, creo que ya puedes. Pero ¿puede ser adentro?, sé que no hay nadie por aquí porque es una isla demasiado apartada de la civilización, pero sería algo raro… tú sabes-

-No pensaba hacerlo aquí- Sonreía mientras me cargaba con sus dos brazos.

-¿Tomaste alcohol?- Me preguntaba mientras entrabamos a la casa directo a la habitación.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, que si tomaste alcohol, para darte valor-

-No tuve que hacerlo, me di cuenta que es lo que quiero hacer en el momento en el que vi tus ojos hace un rato, me di cuenta que te amo demasiado y que fue una buena decisión casarnos. Con eso tuve más que suficiente-

-Te amo, pequeña-

-Yo también te amo y demasiado, tanto que me da un poco de miedo-

Sonrío y me colocaba en la cama con mucho cuidado para luego besarme…esa noche iba a ser larga, muy larga.


	49. Algo inesperado

**Hola!! aquí el siguiente capítulo, como dije no habrá lemmon no lo sé escribir y como que no... no sé no me gusta jaja, pero bueno perdón si les corto la inspiración de repente pero como dije no habrá lemmon y bueno puseun poco de lo que estarán haciendo los licántropos al mismo momento que Sasuke y Sakura están en la isla.**

**Graciaspor sus reviews!! me emocionaron mucho y lo contesté todos pero si me faltó alguno díganme y lo pongo en el siguiente o en este va??**

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Algo inesperado**

**POV´s Sakura**

Desperté por la mañana y Sasuke no se encontraba ahí, no creo que habría llegado algo lejos ya que a pesar de ser un vampiro estábamos en medio de la nada, me levanté y pude ver moretones por todo mi cuerpo, algunas almohadas destrozadas y la cabecera de la cama destrozada, con que a eso se refería con lo de no hacerte daño…

Me levanté tapándome con una sábana el cuerpo y cuando vi mi cara en el espejo pude notar algunas plumas enredadas en mi cabello, aquella noche había sido algo alocada pero no me arrepentía.

Sonreí al imaginarme lo que habíamos hecho y salí por la puerta, pude oler el aroma a huevos revueltos, no era muy fanática de los huevos pero tenía demasiada hambre.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- Traía una sonrisa todavía en los labios, que tonta fui en pensar que no me iba a gustar, claro que me gusto, es más…me encantó, pero al parecer a Sasuke no…

-Hola, Sakura… ¿dormiste bien?- Estaba algo serio para mi gusto y con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué había hecho mal?

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntaba mientras mi mirada lo seguía y él depositaba un plato frente a mí.

-Mírate como te deje, estoy enojado conmigo. Te prometí que no te haría daño y ¡ve como estas!-

-¿Te refieres a los moretones?, no pasa nada. Seguramente me pegué con algo en la noche, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Además no me duran tanto, tengo buena circulación-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¡pude haberte matado!- Me levanté de la silla y fui con él para abrazarlo, tenía la cabeza agachada y los codos recargados en la mesa con las manos en su cabeza.

-Pero no lo hiciste, esto me confirma una vez más que tu poder de autocontrol es demasiado fuerte- Le dije al oído mientras que levantaba la cabeza.

-No me lo perdonaré nunca, debiste de haberme visto era como una fiera con su presa-

-¡En eso te equivocas!, sí lo vi, ¿o te olvidas que estaba ahí?- Alcé una ceja mientras lo veía a los ojos y continué hablando. –Pero sea como sea me gustó, ¿o vas a negar que a ti no?, porque si lo niegas entonces ayer en la noche mentiste con todo lo que decías. ¿Qué hay de "oh Sakura, eres grandiosa" o "Sakura, ¡por Dios!"?- Me interrumpió con un grito, al parecer si Sasuke fuera humano sus mejillas se hubieran puesto rojas.

-¡Ya, ya entendí tu punto!… pero sabes una cosa. No volveré a hacer el amor contigo hasta que no te hayas convertido en un vampiro- ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan melodramático?

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ¿sólo por eso me negaras lo que hicimos anoche?- Regresaba a mi lugar para sentarme y verlo directamente a los ojos. Meditó un poco su respuesta y me miró de nuevo.

-Es cierto… tampoco me voy a negar eso… tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, te lo prometo. Pero ahora le hablaré a alguien para que vengan a recoger el desastre que hice-

Se levantaba de la silla, pero por Dios, a pesar de que no podía dormir no le había dado tiempo de vestirse, seguía con una de las sabanas alrededor de su cintura… tal vez si se escuchaban mis plegarias esa sabana se caería de una buena vez.

Me llevé el tenedor a la boca para comer un bocado y hable después de haberme tragado el huevo revuelto que me había preparado Sasuke.

-No lo hagas, de todos modos volverás a destrozar algo. Y créeme que Kurenai se enojará si lo haces- Volteó a verme por encima de su hombro y sonrío.

-Eres incorregible-

-Lo sé- Sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

Después de desayunar quería seguir ocupada con Sasuke pero algo se me vino a la mente y fue cierta conversación con Shizune y Anko, tenía una plática pendiente con mí ahora esposo.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes venir un minuto por favor?- Empecé a lavar el plato en dónde comí, tampoco quería que vinieran extraños a la casa para vernos a mí y a mi esposo desnudos sólo con una sabana en el cuerpo así es que lave los trastes que ocupó Sasuke.

-Pensé que después de desayunar querías ir a la habitación de nuevo, ¿pasa algo?- Concéntrate Sakura, vas a tener demasiado tiempo para disfrutar del cuerpo que tienes enfrente…concéntrate. Moví la cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos algo pervertidos de mi cabeza y me senté en una silla.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, en la fiesta me presentaste a Anko y Shizune…mencionaron algo de que tenían una hermana llamada Tayuya, ¿quién es?- Me cruzaba de brazos pero sin dejar caer la sabana de mi cuerpo, debía de tener algo de pudor ¿no?

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó junto a mí en otra silla, me tomó de la mano y me miró a los ojos.

-Tayuya es una vampira del clan de Shizune, vive en Canadá junto con sus hermanas. Hubo un tiempo en el que me fui para allá, ¿recuerdas cuando me desaparecí? Creo ya sabes la historia Hinata te la debió de haber contado. Ella se sentía especialmente atraída por mí, pero nunca le hice caso-

-¿Por qué no?, es decir, sí Tayuya es tan hermosa como sus hermanas debe de gustarte, ¿no?- Sasuke rió ante mi comentario.

-Sólo he tenido ojos para una persona, y esa eres tú- Me cargo con sus dos brazos y me beso, se me había olvidado agarrar la sábana que tapaba mi cuerpo y al parecer también cayó al suelo la que tapaba la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¿Seguimos?- Me preguntó divertido, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y los dos reímos mientras que me llevaba al cuarto destrozado, tal vez le pediría dinero a Tsunade para reparar el daño que hizo Sasuke, si no nos movíamos de ese cuarto todo estaba bien.

**POV´s Naruto**

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Sakura-chan y el teme en estos momentos?, de verdad los extraño, ¿crees que vendrán pronto, Hinata?, les marcaré dame el teléfono de la casa-

-Idiota, si les hablas seguro no contestarán. Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que estar atendiendo la llamada del amigo sobre protector- Kiba… maldita sea la hora en la que deje que la casa que compartíamos Hinata y yo fuera punto de reunión de los licántropos.

Gruñí ante su comentario, sea lo que estuvieran haciendo en esos momentos seguro que me contestaban y no por nada yo era el mejor amigo de los dos, seguramente me extrañaban demasiado y me hablarían.

Kiba se encontraba sentado junto a Kankuro viendo televisión, mientras que Temari hojeaba una revista de mujeres y Konohamaru dormía en el piso de arriba, Hinata preparaba algo de comer para los estorbos… digo para la manada.

-Naruto, ¿qué pretexto pondrá Sasuke cuando convierta a Sakura?; yo pienso que inventará que la violaron y asaltaron creo es lo más común- Kankuro y sus bromas de mal gusto…

-Yo opino que dirá que se la comió un tiburón, ¿apostamos Kankuro?- Ok, suficiente. Habían llegado a mi límite de paciencia, les pasaba de todo menos que hablaran de mis amigos. Apreté el puño y estaba por pegarle a los dos en la nariz, se las rompería en fin que tardaban poco en sanar y nadie se daría cuenta.

-No creo que Sasuke ponga algún pretexto, de todos modos Tsunade sabe lo que es y sus amigos se fueron ya a estudiar a otro lado, al único que deberían de ponérselo sería a Shikamaru. No sean estúpidos por favor- Temari hablaba con cierta flojera en su voz, ese Shikamaru la había cambiado por completo ahora tenía que estar agradecido porque por fin ella iba a dejar de ser licántropo.

-Ya está la comida lista, vengan a sentarse. Y Naruto-kun… no te daré el teléfono a ti no te gusta que nos interrumpan y seguramente a ellos tampoco- Sentenciaba Hinata con un dedo mientras que yo sonreí y la tomé por la cintura para darle uno de los tantos besos que le tocaban todos los días.

-¿Cuándo se casan?- Preguntaba Temari mientras que terminó de masticar.

-No lo sabemos, tal vez en pocos meses o el año que entra- Contestaba con la boca llena mientras que con una mano tomaba el tenedor y con la otra la cintura de Hinata.

-Deja a la pobre de Hinata, no la dejas ni a sol ni a sombra, está bien que no pueda comer pero es de por sí algo asqueroso cuando comes-

-Cállate Kankuro, tú porque no tienes una mujer como la que tengo yo, sí la tuvieras no hablarías- Hinata se reía y me besaba la mejilla, me encantaba cuando hacía eso y tal vez les podía parecer algo raro que mientras comía tenía a Hinata en mis piernas pero es que si me separaba de ella los minutos se me hacían demasiado eternos.

-Iré a hablarle a Konohamaru, también tiene que comer- Hinata se paró de mi regazo mientras iba saltando hacia la parte de arriba.

En unos minutos llegó con un Konohamaru somnoliento pero al ver la comida se alegró demasiado, tomó una silla y comenzó a comer.

-Deberías apurarte, Naruto. Recuerda que hoy tenemos partido de fútbol con Suigetsu y Jugo; no quiero llegar tarde-

-Lo sé Konohamaru, pero está vez les ganaremos a esos chupasangre… con todo respeto para tus hermanos, amor- Todos los de la mesa rieron ante mi comentario y Hinata también lo hacía, creo no era tan malo tener a la manada en mi casa si me ayudaban a destrozar a los hermanos del teme en un partido de fútbol, ésta vez les ganaríamos, ¡oh sí!, sentirían la furia de Naruto Uzumaki el mejor jugador de fútbol americano que haya conocido éste mundo.

**POV´s Sasuke**

-Sasuke… me siento algo mal- Sakura se levantaba de la cama demasiado rápido, nunca la había visto así, pude ver su cara algo pálida y con ojeras en los ojos. No habíamos parado desde que llegamos a la isla y aunque le dijera que durmiera ella no quería.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, pequeña?- Le pregunté algo preocupado, pero al parecer no iba a poderme contestar ya que estaba vomitando todo lo que había desayunado y comido ese día, a pesar de que Sakura quería seguir teniendo esas sesiones de sexo a toda hora yo la animaba a que al menos comiera algo, no sólo se podía vivir de sexo.

-No sé, creo es el cambio de clima- Con el cambio de clima no puedes ponerte de esa manera, ni mi familia ni yo éramos humanos pero conocía perfectamente los síntomas y esos eran un resfriado, no por nada había estudiado cinco veces la carrera de medicina.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos a la isla y si hubiera sido por el cambio de clima ella hubiera presentado los síntomas, si es que tenía alguno, desde el primer día.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse un pantalón, aquello ya me estaba preocupando, Sakura no podía ni levantarse de lo revuelto que tenía el estomago, me arrodillé junto a ella y le tomaba el cabello mientras que ella ponía sus manos en el piso.

-Fueron los huevos, seguramente fueron los huevos, estaban pasados-

-¿Los huevos?- La miré interrogante, lo único que había querido comer eran huevos, no sabía cuál era la manía que tenía hacia ese alimento, de hecho en Forks cuando yo le preparaba el desayuno había veces que me comentaba que no eran mucho de su agrado.

-No sé, Sasuke. Sólo he comido eso- Se levantó como pudo y llevé una mano hacia su frente, no tenía temperatura pero su cara estaba demasiado demacrada. Baje la tapa del baño y la ayudé a sentarse, tenía que ponerse un poco de ropa no podía andar por ahí desnuda y menos si estaba enferma.

Salí del baño y busque ropa interior y un vestido de los que le había empacado Hinata por ella, se los entregué y salí del baño cerrando la puerta. Me senté junto a la puerta pensando en los síntomas que tenía para sacar un diagnostico rápido.

-¡Sasuke, éste vestido está demasiado pequeño!-

-¿Pequeño?- Respondí con algo de duda, Sakura abría la puerta del baño y me mostraba lo apretado que le quedaba.

-¡Mírame!, ¿qué acaso Hinata no sabía mi talla?- Se suponía que Hinata sabía perfecto la talla de Sakura y ese vestido era algo holgado como para que le quedara apretado de esa manera.

-Sakura… acuéstate en la cama, checaré algo- Ella me obedeció mientras maldecía a lo bajo a mi hermana, con mis dedos comencé a tocarle la parte baja del vientre, sospechaba lo que ocurría pero tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué ocurre?, si me sigues haciendo eso te juro que vomitaré tengo el estomago demasiado revuelto- Me quedé pasmado ante la dureza que sentían mis dedos, no podía articular alguna palabra aunque quisiera hacerlo. Ella se reincorporó y pudo notar el desconcierto en mi cara.

-¿Sasuke?- Me preguntó con un hilo de voz, tenía que preguntarle para que mis dudas se aclararan.

-Sakura, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?- Se quedó estática viendo hacía el piso, después de unos segundos volteó a verme abriendo los ojos y llevando una mano hacia su boca.

-¡Oh, no!- Grito y eso hizo que mis dudas se aclararan pero que me vinieran demasiadas preguntas a la cabeza, ella sólo se levantó y corrió hacia el baño para seguir vomitando; me quedé estático, no podía reaccionar muchísimas preguntas se me venían a la cabeza pero ninguna respuesta.


	50. De regreso a Forks

**Hola, pues aquí actualizando después de mucho... lo siento es que no me deja ésta página!! alguien sabe por qué??. Mil mil disculpas en serio, pero trataré de actualizarlo pronto o más bien cuando me deje la página no me tardare mucho ésta vez.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, se los gradezco mucho!! y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, etc es bienvenido ahora si responderé sus comentarios en el fic así es que si tienen alguna pregunta díganme va??**

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**De regreso a Forks**

**POV´s Sasuke**

Pero que imbécil fui en no darme cuenta antes, ¡estudié la carrera de medicina cinco malditas veces!, debería de saber perfecto lo que pasa, yo sabía cuando Sakura tenía su periodo pues podía oler diferente su sangre sumándole a eso si pésimo estado de humor que era peor que el de Jugo cuando Suigetsu y él jugaban a vencerse con un solo brazo para comprobar la fuerza del otro.

Yo tenía unos cien años como vampiro pero un hombre aunque estuviera en su lecho de muerte y hubiera querido hacer el amor, hubiera engredado si la mujer estuviera en su periodo fértil… ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

-Sakura, pequeña. ¿Estás bien?- Traté de sonar convincente pero creo que mi voz reflejaba un poco de desesperación, ella no salía del baño desde hacía cinco horas y no podía darme el lujo de invadir su privacidad ahora que acabamos de enterarnos que íbamos a ser padres.

Toqué la puerta del baño suavemente mientras que ella la abría demasiado lento para mi gusto, me espantó ver que Sakura, mí Sakura, lloraba pero tenía una mueca en los labios que parecía de felicidad.

-¿Sakura?, amor ¿te encuentras bien?- No sabía si abrazarla, besarla, tocarla… estaba algo confundido, era la primera vez que me había casado, hecho el amor y que iba a ser padre, tampoco sabía qué clase de cosa rara llevaba ahí adentro en su vientre, ella era una humana y yo un monstruo, ¿y sí eso era un monstruo?

-Sí, acaba de patear- Me sonreía con ternura mientras se acariciaba el vientre, me pasé la mano por el cabello y decidí llamar a Kakashi. No podía tener más de veinte días de embarazo y un feto no patea hasta que se forma todo su cuerpo… no quería pensar en la cosa horrorosa que traía adentro, tomé el teléfono y marque tan rápido como mis dedos lo permitían, no me había mostrado tan nervioso y tan alterado desde la pelea contra Konan.

-Espérame aquí Sakura, iré a hablar con Kakashi- Ella sonrío de nuevo con ternura y asentía con la cabeza mientras le hablaba a la cosa que traía adentro, me fui a otra habitación lejos de Sakura para que no pudiera escucharme.

-¿Hola?-

-Naruto, comunícame con Kakashi-

-¡Teme!, ¿cómo te la estas pasando?, ¿ya hiciste de las tuyas con Sakura-chan?, ¿hiciste todo lo que te dije al pie de la letra?, sino lo hiciste creo que no disfrutó nada… eres tan aburrido Sasuke. Seguro Sakura-chan dice que eres impotente y pide el divorcio, ¿te imaginas que te lo pidiera?-

-¡Que me pases a Kakashi!, no tengo tiempo de estar hablando estupideces contigo- Ese imbécil sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas, me frote la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice mientras intentaba calmarme.

Escuchaba risas del otro lado del teléfono y algunas voces, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de averiguar de quien se trataba o que decían.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿cómo están? me dijo Naruto que querías hablar conmigo… ¿le pasó algo a Sakura?-

-Estamos bien, o eso creo-

-¿Eso crees?, ¿qué fue lo que paso Sasuke?-

-Sakura se sintió mal, ella decía que era por el cambio de clima pero llevamos mucho tiempo como para que le haya afectado. La revisé, sabes que no soy experto en la práctica sólo en la teoría-

-Le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-Sakura está embarazada- Kakashi enmudeció por unos segundos, creo que la noticia lo había tomado de sorpresa, pude escuchar a Kurenai preguntarle qué pasaba pero él no contestó. Decidí que era mejor seguir hablando, creo que la noticia le había caído de peso.

-Hace unas horas nos enteramos, no hemos podido hablar acerca de eso. Se encerró en el baño y apenas salió –ahogue un grito- dijo que esa cosa la había pateado-

-No debe de tener más de dos semanas, a lo mucho tres, no creo que…-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, por eso te estoy hablando- Lo interrumpía mientras intentaba contener mi furia. –No sé qué hacer, ¿y si esa cosa no es humana?, ¿y si la mata?; Sabes que no me lo perdonaría nunca. ¿Crees que pudieras hacer un aborto?- Suspiré mientras mi cabello tapaba mi cara y seguía frotándome la nariz con los dos dedos, si pudiera dolerme la cabeza creo que en ese momento me explotaría del dolor.

-Lo sé Sasuke, nunca he visto un caso así- Meditó por unos segundos- Tráela para acá lo antes posible, no puedo volar hacía allá porque si dice Sakura que el feto la pateó debe ser porque crece alarmantemente rápido, no creo que el aborto sea una opción, no sabemos cómo es que está gestando y en qué rapidez, eso sí podría matarla. Prepararemos una habitación, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y -

Le di las gracias y colgué el teléfono, no quería ni imaginarme lo que se avecinaba. Aparte de que yo no estaba preparado para ser padre, no se me había pasado por la cabeza, simplemente no estaba en mis planes y creo que en los de Sakura tampoco. Salí de la habitación algo pensativo e irritado, caminé con sigilo pues escuchaba a Sakura hablar sola, ¿acaso le estaba hablando a la cosa que tenía adentro?

-Tú papá te quiere, aunque no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos. No te pongas triste, aunque eres muy pequeño y no te conozco te amo. Y sí lo sé, yo también tengo hambre-

-Sakura, ¿qué haces?- Me recargué en la pared con los brazos cruzados intentando no sacar toda mi furia gritando como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de ese humor. Nunca le había hablado de mala gana a Sakura y es ano iba a ser la primera vez por lo que me contuve.

-Le hablo al bebé, al parecer me entiende. Cada que hablo de ti me da una patada, es tierno ¿no?- Las facciones de su cara habían cambiado por completo, sabía que las mujeres embarazadas tenían un brillo especial y ella definitivamente lo tenía aunque no sabía el por qué estaba acariciando su vientre.

-Creo que lo es… iré a preparar las cosas, nos vamos a Forks- Alzó una ceja y me miró desafiante.

-Kakashi te atenderá. No es bueno estar aquí si esa cosa crece tan rápido- Traté de sonar calmado pero notaba cierta furia en mi voz. La cara de Sakura tomó un tono desafiante.

-Escuché que le decías a Kakashi que quieres que aborte, y déjame decirte que puede que para ti sea algo bueno eso pero para mí no lo es. ¡Por el amor de Dios, es tú hijo!- Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como eco.

-No voy a discutir, estás embarazada y no quiero que tengas algún disgusto, sea lo que sea que traigas en tu vientre es una maldición. Iré a preparar las maletas- Sakura suspiró y se dio la media vuelta.

Me metí a la habitación y recogí lo poco que habíamos utilizado, mientras me cambiaba el pantalón que había sacado hace algunas horas pude escuchar a Sakura hablar por teléfono.

Ya me podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando durante mi breve discurso, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido y justo como me lo imaginaba, ella le marcó a Karin para que me pudiera convencer que no lo hiciera, sabía el punto débil de mi hermana y ahora me tocaba pelea contra Karin… eso era un punto a mi favor así podía descargar toda la furia que llevaba adentro contra ella.

Les había hablado unos días atrás a los señores que hacían la limpieza y cuidaban de la casa en la isla, deberían de llegar hoy como a éstas horas, no quería salir para encontrarme con Sakura cualquier enojo o cualquier falta de imprudencia de mi parte podía hacer que eso que tenía adentro la matara, no sabía a qué magnitud habían llegado las cosas pero era mejor no causarle un disgusto.

Escuché el bote que se acercaba y decidí salir ya cambiado, Sakura lloraba y suspiraba mientras le hablaba a esa cosa, ¡maldito sea el día en el que accedí a su petición de hacer el amor!

-¿Sakura?-

-¿¡Qué!?- Me gritó mientras descubría su rostro y dejaba ver lágrimas de frustración, preocupación y quien sabe cuántas emociones más.

-Ya nos vamos- Siguió sentada, vaya que era obstinada. Me acerqué rápido para ayudarla a levantarse y ella me fulminaba con la mirada.

**POV´s Hinata**

-¿Qué está qué?-

-Está embarazada, vienen para acá. Supongo que llegarán en dos días, debemos de acondicionar una habitación, Sasuke dijo que el feto crecía alarmantemente rápido… eso me preocupa. Hinata ¿ves algo?-

Traté de concentrarme, pero los gritos de mis hermanos no ayudaban en nada, aunque Karin había pasado todo el tiempo callada al igual que Naruto.

-¿Se podrían callar?, intento concentrarme- Mis hermanos accedieron, en mi mente pasaban varias imágenes de Sasuke diciéndole a Sakura que abortara, Sakura-chan gritándole a mi hermano que ella lo quería tener… pero nada acerca del bebé… nada.

Negué con la cabeza mientras explicaba las diferentes situaciones que había visto, en cuanto mencioné que Sasuke la había pedido a Sakura-chan que abortara Karin hizo una mueca de dolor y odio, la comprendía en cierta manera lo único que teníamos en común ella y yo aparte de la moda era tener un bebé.

-Vaya que ese Sasuke es estúpido, a la primera y pega- Suigetsu reía ante su estúpido comentario.

-Tiene tino, ¿eh?- Por primera vez desde que Naruto-kun contestará el teléfono había hablado, se me hacía un poco raro ya que siempre estaba gritando a todo pulmón, su expresión era de tristeza, sus manos que las tenía juntas y cerca de la boca también me podía imaginar que era lo que pensaba, su sueño era tener un bebé conmigo, tal vez tenía cierto recelo hacia mi hermano en esos momentos.

-Lo sé, perrito. Sasuke tiene una puntería…- Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras Suigetsu seguía hablando, necesitaba hablar calmadamente con Karin y Naruto pero sentí que Jugo hizo uso de sus poderes para apaciguar el ambiente que estaba algo tenso, tal vez por eso Suigetsu quería hacer bromas pero creo que no era el momento.

-Naruto, Karin. ¿Les parece su vamos a mi casa para hablar con un poco más de privacidad?- Hablé por lo bajo, creo que Jugo entendió lo que quería decir y se llevó a Suigetsu quien seguía parloteando una sarta de estupideces que si no se lo hubiera llevado ya lo tendría en el suelo dándole unos buenos golpes en la cara. Kakashi y Kurenai habían tomado su Mercedes para ir por lo necesario al hospital o tal vez a Seattle y comprar lo que fuera necesario.

Fuimos corriendo hacia la casa que compartíamos Naruto y yo y entramos despacio, daba las gracias a Minato que en eso momentos Konohamaru estuviera con él en la reserva y no en mi casa, así podía hablar con más libertad.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- Naruto seguía pensativo pero interrumpió el silencio tenso de la habitación.

-Sakura habló contigo, ¿verdad Karin?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, yo había oído lo que decía mi hermana mientras estaba al teléfono con Sakura pero quería saber lo que le dijo exactamente.

-Sakura dice que Sasuke le mencionó que quiere que aborte, a mí no me parece que esa sea la solución… mira Hinata, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y sé que Sakura y yo no somos tan amigas como lo son ustedes, pero lo que sí sé es que por primera vez quiero ayudarla, siempre me he opuesto a las decisiones que toman ustedes para tratar de protegerla y ahora voy a ser yo la que la protegerá. El bebé es inocente, es una criatura que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor y tampoco sabe lo que es su padre… me opongo rotundamente al aborto-

-Yo también me opongo Karin, pero Sasuke es ahora su esposo y el tiene derecho a tomar ese tipo de decisiones tan delicadas- La miraba con ojos suplicantes, no quería que le pasara nada a Sakura pero si el aborto era una medida necesaria creo que era lo mejor.

-También puede opinar la vieja Tsunade, Sasuke no es el único con derecho. Tsunade es la única familia que tiene Sakura y creo que esas decisiones se toman por parte de los dos lados- Naruto hablaba mientras nos veía a las dos a los ojos.

-Tsunade dirá que lo mejor sea que ese bebé no nazca, es lo mejor para Sakura según ella-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Me preguntó Naruto mientras que lo veía con ojos suplicantes, yo sabía que él no quería que Sakura abortara pero eso la iba a poner en peligro.

-Lo vi en una visión… - Mentí –Sakura es muy joven para sufrir un aborto, su cuerpo no lo resistiría pero si ese bebé pone su vida en peligro… es una regla muy fácil que siguen los médicos, es la vida de la madre o la del bebé-

Suspiré mientras que mi hermana y mi prometido me veían, no sabía nada de medicina pero gracias a Dios que había visto algunas series norteamericanas de doctores, esa regla nunca fallaba en los episodios en donde había alguna embarazada.

-Eso es cierto… pero no sabemos a qué velocidad evoluciona el bebé. Eso también podría ser un inconveniente- Karin suspiraba mientras seguía hablando –Me sigo oponiendo al aborto y creo que Sasuke y yo tendremos una pelea en cuanto lleguen, seguramente escuchó a Sakura cuando me marcó. Probablemente queme mi coche como yo quemé el suyo como venganza-

-No estarás sola Karin, yo también me niego al aborto. No eres mucho de mi agrado, eres una zorra, estás flaca, pálida y tienes una pinta de prosti…-

-¡Entendí tu punto, Naruto!-

Reí por lo bajo, esos dos nunca se llevarían bien, pero al menos estaban de acuerdo en salvar a Sakura.

-No lo has entendido porque sólo te insulté, el punto aquí es que si Sasuke se opone o se pone bruto contigo yo… me meteré para interceder por ti- Lo último lo decía con voz realmente baja, apenas audible para el oído humano.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ya se iban a pelear de nuevo… la historia de nunca acabar.

-¡Que eres una maldita zorra mustia, pelos de zanahoria!- Karin se le fue a Naruto con todas su fuerzas, yo reí… más bien me doblaba de la risa al verlos pelear. Lo cierto era que mi hermana nunca había estado de zorra, con el único hombre con el que había estado era con Suigetsu, que Sasuke no le hubiera puesto atención era otra cosa pero ella nunca había sido una zorra.

-Hueles a perro mojado-

-Y tú hueles a una mujer que lleva muerta tres días y la verdad es que no me quejo, no sé porque te quejas tú de mi olor-

-¡Perro!-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Basta ya!, tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que le vamos a decir a Sasuke en cuanto lleguen-

Los dos se separaron y se sentaron uno lejos del otro, me hacían reír demasiado con sus peleas absurdas pero no había tiempo en discutir, teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo y eso era salvar a Sakura, protegerla como diera lugar y mantenerla viva, a pesar de que Sasuke quisiera que abortara.

-Hinata-chan, ¿recuerdas cuando habíamos bromeado sobre tener un pequeño Kyubi?-

¡Oh, sí lo recordaba!, era tan chistoso imaginarnos teniendo un bebé que hasta en las noches en las que Naruto dormía yo había aprendido a usar un programa para manipular nuestras caras y había hecho unos cuantos bebés con nuestros rasgos.

-Ellos cumplirán nuestro sueño, por eso protegeré a Sakura-chan con mi vida sí es necesario, también si es necesario que la transforme Sasuke tiene mi permiso como líder del clan de licántropos de la reserva de Konoha-

Karin esbozó una sonrisa y yo sólo me acerqué a Naruto para abrazarlo, eso era muy tierno de su parte, iba a romper el contrato con tal de salvar a Sakura-chan.


	51. Soluciones

**Hola, la continuación del fic!! espero que les guste, aquí me atoré un poco porque ya saben cambié un poco la historia y así... pero ojalá le entiendan sino pregúntenme va?? les contesto los comentarios que me llegaron**

Lien uchiha: sí, Sasuke no lo quiere... pero verás uqe pronto cambiarán las cosas y lo adorara muchoy claro qeu te avisaré en NS, no te preocupes ya ves que allá se ponen locos y borraron el fic pero no importa aquí lo seguiré publicando ^^

lili-little-small-witch: eso de que Sasuke lo matará na, ya ves que es bipolar jaja no pasa nada aquí está la conitnuación jojo, espero que te guste

betsy268: sip, ya lo van a tener pero bueno le extendí mucho a la parte del bebé a comparación del libro, pongo más interacción de Sasuke con el bebé creo que me gustó esa parte jaja, cuídate!!

setsuna17: pues que te digo... jaja les fué muy bien en la luna de miel y aquí está la conitnuación

DanielitaXx: aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está aquí está... jaja no puepdo seguir porqeu tu comentario fué muuuuy largo pero aquí está

Heero Kusanagi: eso lo verás aquí y lo de que Sasuke convertirá a Sakura todavía falta un poco pero ya mero, no desesperes :P

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! sí, a mí también me dió gusto que comentarás aquí, ya sabes con NS y que borraron el fic, me dió coraje pero ni modo por eso lo posteo aquí también anticipando eso, y las peleas de Naruto y Karin son lo mejor me divierto mucho escribiéndolas jaja, cuídate y te aviso por NS ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Soluciones**

**POV´s Sakura**

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de muchas horas de vuelo, estaba cansada y algo molesta con Sasuke. No podía concebir la idea de que quisiera que me deshiciera de un hijo suyo, no lo habíamos planeado pero de todos modos era nuestro hijo.

Sabía de antemano que Karin me ayudaría a parar esas estúpidas ideas que traía en la cabeza Sasuke, aunque él no la quisiera y muchas veces no la tomara en serio sabía que podía contar con Karin en esos momentos.

A la primera persona que vi esperándonos era Naruto de la mano de Hinata, después estaba Karin y Suigetsu tomados de la mano. Los cuatro se veían felices y por la reacción de Sasuke eso no le gustaba mucho, intenté leer las reacciones que tenía mientras nos acercábamos a ellos y la que más predominaba era la frustración y el enojo. Nunca me había gritado o nos habíamos peleado pero intuía que se pelearía con alguna de esas cuatro personas.

-¡Hola!, que bueno que ya llegaron. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- Naruto gritaba y saltaba mientras nos saludaba, en cuanto dijo la palabra sobrino me tomó por la cintura y froto su mejilla en mi vientre, se veía tan tierno y tan estúpido a la vez. Sasuke gruñó a lo que Naruto se apartó con cuidado.

-Está bien, Naruto. ¿Nos vamos?- Sonreí a los presentes, tal vez mi comportamiento era algo que Sasuke estaba detestando hasta el alma pero no podía evitarlo, cada que me imaginaba la cara del bebé era algo hermoso, parecido a él pero con mis ojos.

Nos subimos a una camioneta que era nueva para mí, no la había visto antes pero era de un color naranja un poco extraño para una camioneta de lujo.

-¿Y esto de quién es?- Pregunté mientras Suigetsu me cargaba y me subía al asiento trasero.

-Es mía, me la regaló Hinata. Aunque no la quería pero me amenazó con no más sexo sino la aceptaba- Naruto nos veía por el espejo retrovisor mientras que mostraba una gran sonrisa y besaba a Hinata en la mejilla.

-¿Sigues teniendo sexo desenfrenado con mi hermana?- Sasuke abrió la boca por primera vez desde que llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, por su expresión seguía molesto y pensativo pero al parecer quería hacer plática con os que estaban ahí, seguramente había escuchado algo en la cabeza de alguien que lo hizo reflexionar.

-Así es, pienso tener un hijo con ella. Mírala nada más que guapa es mi hermosa prometida- Besó a Hinata en los labios mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puede, ¿verdad?- La voz de Sasuke era seria, algo no me gustaba de todo esto. Sabía que terminaría en una tonta discusión pero su voz era algo que nunca había oído antes en él.

-Sí, pero ella no lo sabía hasta antes de que lo dijeras en voz alta. ¡Hinata, no escuches a tu estúpido hermano!, no sabe lo que dice- Los presentes rieron pero Sasuke y yo nos quedamos serios, al menos yo estaba pensando en la actitud extraña que tenía desde que aterrizó el avión y los vio.

Naruto encendió la camioneta y arreglaba el espejo retrovisor mientras que nos veía fijamente a Sasuke y a mí.

-Sabes Sasuke, quiero que mi hijo juegue con el tuyo- Todos lo que estaban en la camioneta dejaron de reír, me giré para ver a Suigetsu y Karin quienes veían fijamente la nuca de Sasuke algo serios, mientras que Hinata veía por la ventana y Naruto tenía la vista fija en Sasuke mientras manejaba.

Por primera vez desde que nos subimos a la camioneta Sasuke me tomó de la mano y giró su cabeza para verme, yo no comprendía todo lo que pasaba ¿acaso estaban haciendo un complot contra mí?

Todo el camino fue en silencio, nadie más abrió la boca pero me supuse que todos estaban diciéndole lo que pensaban a Sasuke acerca de la situación del bebé, no quería que nadie se pusiera en mi contra eso significaba que iba a estar sola contra el mundo, Naruto había dicho algo muy importante y eso era lo del hijo que quería tener con Hinata. Tal vez el estuviera de mi lado pero ¿y si él era el único?, ¿y si Karin no quería enfrentar a Sasuke para defenderme?

Llegamos a la casa y pude ver a mi tía junto con Kakashi, Kurenai, Minato, Jiraya y la manada de licántropos contando a Gaara; era un hecho se iban a poner en mi contra y seguramente dirían que abortara ¿qué parte no entendían que yo quería tener al bebé?, fuera lo que tuviera adentro de mí era mi hijo y era parte de mi ser, le hablaba y sabía que él podía escucharme.

-Bienvenidos, Sakura ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿has tenido un mal viaje?- Kakashi tomaba de mi mano y podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, mi tía no había hablado en ningún momento pero se mostraba molesta y ausente.

-Gracias, me encuentro bien pero tengo mucha hambre, tengo antojos de algo pero no puedo descifrar bien de qué. El viaje fue bueno, no me quejo- Sonreí de medio lado mientras todos los presentes no emitían ningún sonido, mi tía habló por fin… suponía que me iba a aventar un buen regaño de su parte.

-Sakura, vamos adentro de la casa tengo que hablar contigo- Jiraya me tomó de los hombros y me llevaba caminando hacia adentro. Entramos a una de las habitaciones de la casa la cual antes era el cuarto de juegos, como lo llamaban todos, ahí hasta donde yo recordaba, habían varias consolas de videojuegos, juegos de mesa y un tablero de ping pong pero ahora en lugar de eso había una camilla y muchos aparatos médicos, mi tía no podía hacer el aborto ella estaba en contra de eso y Kakashi… él tampoco era de ese tipo de doctores, había escuchado muchas veces historias en las que él se negaba a practicarlos por ética profesional y personal.

Jiraya me tomó con sus dos brazos y se sentó en la camilla que había en el cuarto.

-Sakura, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, ¿sabes el peligro que puede ser que traigas ese feto en tu vientre?-

-No tía, no lo sé- Fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió darle, Tsunade estaba realmente enfurecida mientras que Jiraya estaba recargado en la pared con un brazo cruzado y el otro tomando su barbilla.

-Déjame revisarte, le pedí permiso a Kakashi para hacerlo. Te haré un ultrasonido, acuéstate- Me descubrí el vientre y me acosté, lo mejor era hacerle caso a mi tía que parecía un toro bufando y listo para atacar al torero. No era que me diera miedo pero lo mejor era hacerle caso.

-¿Qué dice el ultrasonido, Tsunade?- Jiraya le preguntó a mi tía mientras yo la veía un poco asustada, la pequeña pantalla en dónde se proyectaba la imagen estaba frente a ella y yo no podía ver nada. Sabía un poco de medicina y también sabía interpretar ultrasonidos, placas de rayos X y demás puesto que ella me lo enseñó.

-Ven y observa por ti mismo-

El silencio que había en el cuarto era ensordecedor, sólo se podía escuchar el pequeño zumbido de la pantalla.

-No se ve nada… ¿qué crees que signifique?- Jiraya ponía una expresión de asombro y miedo a la vez que mi tía, no cabían en su asombro y yo por supuesto me asusté ante la reacción.

-¿¡Cómo que no se ve nada!?- Grité y me levanté de la camilla –Debes de estar bromeando tía, lo único que quieren todos es que aborte, tú nunca quisiste a Sasuke por ser un vampiro y aunque sepas que él y éste bebé sean mi felicidad me los quieres arrebatar, ¡no es justo!, no quieres que sea feliz así como tú nunca lo fuiste con Jiraya-

Que alguien me diga que lo que dije lo pensé, por favor, que alguien me lo diga.

-¿¡Pero qué estupideces dices!?- Mi tía le pegó a la mesita en dónde estaba el ultrasonido y volteaba la pantalla para que yo viera -¡Estuve en contra de que estuvieras con Sasuke porque no le tenía confianza en que se pudiera controlar!, y no quiero que abortes, a pesar de que no se ve nada aquí –Señalaba el monitor para que pudiera verlo, era verdad, no se veía nada era como si la pantalla estuviera en blanco.

-A pesar de eso quiero que nazca, quiero conocerlo es también mi familia. Nunca te pediría que mataras a tu propio hijo, sé que Sasuke quiere hacerlo y créeme que toda la comitiva que fueron a recogerlos ya lo regañaron-

Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, no pude evitarlo casi no hablaba con Tsunade como lo estábamos haciendo en ese momento y le agradecía que por una vez se pusiera de mi lado, yo no veía a Jiraya como a un padre pero por algo estaba conmigo en esos momentos ¿no?

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el aborto, aunque si es lo mejor para ti y para tu cuerpo es aceptable. Hemos hablado con Kakashi sobre la posibilidad de hacerlo ya que no sabemos qué tipo de cosa sea ese feto- Jiraya tomaba de mi mano e intentaba calmar mis lágrimas y suspiros mientras me abrazaba, escuché abrirse la puerta, era Kakashi y Sasuke quien traía una cara de dolor y angustia en el rostro. Me dolía verlo así, a lo mejor todo esto que pasaba era por mi culpa por no haber… no quería pensar en eso.

-Como lo pensaba el feto es parte vampiro, por eso no se puede ver en el ultrasonido. Sakura, ¿me permites?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras que Jiraya me recostaba de nuevo en la camilla y se separaba de mí.

Kakashi me examinaba el vientre con sus fríos dedos mientras que Sasuke tomaba mi mano, no quería voltear a verlo pues su expresión me partía el alma, aunque sonara tonto no me había puesto a pensar en lo que probablemente era lo que traía adentro, se me hacía tan normal que Sasuke estuviera conmigo que algunas veces hasta pensaba que él era humano como yo.

-Es demasiado fuerte para ser un feto normal, por el ultrasonido parece ser que tiene la piel resistente y la placenta es del mismo tipo de piel que la que tenemos nosotros. No podemos calcular cuantos meses tiene de gestación exactamente, pero diría que tienes unos tres o cuatro-

Kakashi me miraba mientras me decía su diagnóstico, sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos pero pude escuchar a mi tía y a él conversar acerca de las consecuencias de que tuviera un vampiro adentro de mí. Podía sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciar mi cabello pero no estaba segura de que su mano era la que acariciaba mi vientre hasta que sentí una patada que provenía de adentro de mí. Me quejé débilmente y abrí los ojos.

-De nuevo pateo, siempre lo hace cuando estas cerca de mí- Le sonreí y el mi miró a los ojos.

-Kakashi, no es por alarmar pero le acaba de salir un moretón en el lugar en dónde el feto la pateó- Jiraya se encontraba lejos de nosotros pero cuando alcé la vista para verme el estomago pude ver una mancha morada, Tsunade limpió el líquido que me había puesto antes para hacer el ultrasonido y me revisó.

-Es fuerte, ¿tendrá la misma fuerza que ustedes?- Kakashi meditó unos segundos antes de contestarle a mi tía.

-Tal vez sí, sólo es cuestión de ver como evoluciona- Kakashi miró a Sasuke por unos segundos y Sasuke le contestaba.

-Lo sé, todos me lo dijeron. Pero no quiero que "esto" le haga daño a Sakura- Señalaba mi vientre con un dedo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que de nuevo me iba a volver loca, mi tía bajó la playera que me había puesto en uno de los baños de los tantos aeropuertos que habíamos pisado y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Sakura, cariño. ¿No tienes ganas de comer?, debes de cuidarte. Ven te prepararé algo- Escuché la voz de Kurenai, cuando giré la vista hacia la puerta ella se encontraba ahí con su rostro amable, asentí con la cabeza y Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla.

**POV´s Sasuke**

Un hijo. Un hijo era lo que los demás querían no yo, tal vez lo había pensado alguna vez pero no en mi vida eterna, tal vez en mi vida humana hubiera querido forma runa familia, tener hijos, crecer y morir pero definitivamente mi caso no era como el de un humano cualquiera, yo era un monstruo, era un vampiro que desgraciadamente se enamoro de una humana la cual iba a tener un hijo mío.

No quería ni pensar la clase de cosa que llevaba ahí adentro, si su piel era como la de nuestra especia probablemente era como nosotros, hable con Kakashi acerca de que si la cosa esa se alimentaba de la sangre de Sakura era probable que ella muriera tarde o temprano.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Sasuke- Naruto e sentaba junto a mí en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa mientras me tocaba el hombro con su mano –Es tu hijo, y un hijo no se le abandona-

Me quedé en silencio y mi mente se puso en blanco de pronto, Jugo se nos unió pero el permanecía de pie observándonos.

-Tienes trabajo en hacer que todos mantengan la calma, nunca te había visto de esa manera Jugo- Naruto hablaba con una sonrisa pero su voz tenía cierta preocupación.

-Lo sé, los ánimos han ido variando. Creo que es bueno que esté aquí todo el tiempo posible, aunque escuché a Kakashi que irá por sangre a los bancos de los hospitales para ver si con eso la cosa que trae adentro Sakura deja de beber la de ella. Lo acompañaré, creo que me servirá para entrenarme un poco-

-Me caes bien, aunque de pronto te pongas un poco loco con instintos asesinos y luego parezcas princesa de Disney- Naruto le sonreía a mi hermano, ellos no hablaban mucho y cuando lo hacían eran cosas sin relevancia como el estado del tiempo, tipos de plantas y animales entre otras cosas.

-Tú también me caes bien Naruto, te agradezco que estés con mi hermano en estos momentos. Sé que la está pasando fatal y tú ayudas más que mi poder para calmar a las personas- Jugo se dirigió a mí para tocarle el hombro y hablar –Ten paciencia, todo acabará bien-

Mi hermano se metió a la casa, pude escuchar como Kurenai y Sakura hablaban de los síntomas que tenía acerca del embarazo, mientras que Karin hablaba con Suigetsu acerca de ir a comprar cosas para el cuarto del bebé. No era que odiara escuchar eso sino que simplemente me ponía los nervios de punta, no quería que Sakura muriera y todo eso había sido mi maldita culpa.

-Sabes Naruto, no quiero perderla. Hemos pasado por cosas muy duras y…-

-Y las han podido sacar adelante, así como van a sacar adelante esto. No estaban muy de acuerdo todos con la noticia así como te lo dije en la camioneta. Mi padre y la manada se pusieron de acuerdo diciendo que lo mejor era el aborto, aunque sorpresivamente Gaara apoyó en el que lo tuviera. Tal vez se siente culpable por lo que hizo. No estás solo Sasuke y lo sabes-

-Lo sé Naruto, gracias. Pero si pierdo a Sakura estaré solo por toda la eternidad, lo único que me importa es su bienestar y no el de esa cosa que tiene adentro-

-Sí te importa su bienestar será mejor que estés con ella. No puedo saber lo que piensa pero en su cara se nota la soledad y sé que no has estado muy pegado a ella como acostumbrabas, sé que le duele y deberías de estar con ella aunque no te agrade mucho la idea de que quiera tener al bebé-

Me había distanciado un poco de Sakura desde que salimos de la isla, sabía que no era su culpa que toda era mía, y también sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero algo dentro de mí sentía que la perdería.

Tal vez estaba poniendo una barrera entre ella y yo para que no sufriéramos tanto a la hora de que eso pasara. La quería, más bien, la amaba y la amaba con todo mí ser pero no podía concebir la idea de que la fuera a perder en cualquier momento.


	52. El embarazo

**Aquí la continuación ^^ no la subí antes porque no tenía tiempo pero ahora ya tuve un poco, y bueno que mejor un día antes de mi cumpleaños jaja, espero que les guste y aquí les respondo sus reviews.**

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! gracias ^^ pues ya medio lo empieza a querer ahora verás que pasa jojo

setsuna17: si, se pone interesante pero bueno este capítulo es más bien como de relleno, no hay nada interesante pero sigue el hilo de la histori, espero qeu te guste ^^

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! pues Sasuke anda raro como siempre, pero volverá con Sakura a ser igual que siempre por lo que le dijo Naruto la vez pasada, así es que no hay de que preocuparse

betsy268: hola!! jajaja sí, ese NAruto luego se avienta cada cosa!! que mira uqe me divierto mucho escribiendo sus diálogos y más cuando pelea con Karin, y lo de Juugo es normaaal jaja, así lo ven todos o al menos yo lo veo así en la serie, parece princesa de Disney :P

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! te parece?? jaja creo que a mí me pareció normal o bueno no sé como me tarde mucho en escribir ese capítulo pues igual y si tien emuchos sentimientos ahí mezclados pero no apsa nada todo se solucionara jojo

DanielitaXx: jajaja, ya sé!! por eso escribi mucho la vez pasada cuando e contesté pero aquí de nuevo está la continuación y sí!! así son todos los hombres pero sólo es porque Sasuke no quiere que el bebé dañe a Sakura, verás que no pasa nada :P

Silvermist23: aquí ya sale como se llamará y algunas cositas así jeje, espero que te guste a mi parecerestá medio aburrido el capítulo pero ojalá te guste ^^

Lien Uchiha: sí, Sasuke sólo no quiere al bebé por miedo a uqe le haga algo a Sakura pero todo saldrá bien, jaja y lo de Tsunade primero la iba aponer uqe no lo quisiera pero pues bueno al final de todo Sakura es su sobrina y quiere que sea feliz no?? entonces pues mejor lo cambié así y la trama igual está algo cambiada del libro original pero espero qeu te guste ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**El embarazo**

**POV´s Sakura**

Pasaron algunos días y mi vientre seguía creciendo, todos los días me revisaba por las mañanas mi tía antes de irse al hospital a trabajar y por las noches me revisaba Kakashi. Los moretones y las costillas rotas eran algo de nunca acabar, creo ya me había acostumbrado a que el pequeño me pateara pero sabía que no lo hacía con el afán de lastimarme, yo lo quería desde el primer momento en que supe que estaba embarazada y no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran aunque si me importaba que hicieran bromas al respecto.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo un programa que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, Sasuke estaba a mi lado como siempre, nunca se me despegaba aunque no quisiera mucho al bebé. Tuvieron algunas peleas pero por alguna extraña razón que todavía no logro comprender Naruto la defendió, Sasuke por su puesto no estuvo de acuerdo con que todos estuvieran en su contra, y pensar que me había sentido sin apoyo por unos momentos.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!, ¿cómo está el pequeño Kyubi?- Hinata y Naruto habían llegado de comprar cosas para el bebé, creo que ellos eran los más emocionados y eso no quería decir que no lo estuviera pero parecían que ellos iban a ser los padres en lugar de Sasuke y yo.

-Bien Naruto, y ¿quieres dejar de decirle Kyubi?- Naruto frotaba su mejilla en mi crecido vientre abrazándome de la cintura.

-Ya déjala, dobe-

-Pero Sasuke, es que se ve tan tierna embarazada. Por cierto, ¡mira lo que le compré!- Hinata le pasaba una bolsa a Naruto y sacaba un pequeño lobo de peluche, me preguntaba en dónde lo había conseguido.

-Buscamos por muchas tiendas hasta que encontramos un lobo, queríamos dárselo para que recordara que su tío es un licántropo, espero que te guste Sakura-chan- Hinata acariciaba mi vientre mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata, es hermoso-

En la casa sólo se encontraban Suigetsu, Sasuke, los recién llegados y yo. Jugo había ido con Kakashi a los bancos de sangre de Seattle, Forks y demás lugares para que pudiera tomármelos, no me gustaba ni verla la sangre pero creo que ese era el tipo de antojo que tenía, en realidad no era tan mala y menos si me la calentaban en el horno de microondas.

Karin y Kurenai habían ido de compras, se empeñaron en comprarme ropa de maternidad la cual no usaba porque me veía horrible en ese tipo de ropa, suponía también que habían ido a comprar ropa para el bebé y se los agradecía aunque hubiera querido ir acompañada de Sasuke.

-Ya decidí el nombre, bueno en realidad lo decidimos entre Sasuke y yo. Quería un nombre combinado entre Kurenai y Tsunade pero se escuchaban algo raro, por lo que decidimos buscar nombres japoneses-

Hablé mientras acariciaba la mano de Sasuke y él me besaba la frente, aunque todavía tenía esa expresión de angustia y dolor en la mirada trataba de verse fuerte como los demás, sabía que le dolía verme así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Kyubi?, es un bonito nombre- Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba las compras que hicieron con ayuda de Hinata, ésta se rió por lo bajo y Sasuke gruñó.

-El Kyubi era un zorro que mataba animales, y te recuerdo que nos culparon a nosotros por lo que hacía- Sasuke se dirigía a Naruto y el alzaba una ceja mientras que se acercaba a nosotros.

-No me digas que eso que trae Sakura adentro no es un monstruo, será lo que sea… pero es un pequeño monstruo, hasta tú te has referido así de él la verdad es que no se por qué te quejas Sasuke-

Sasuke le aventaba un cojín que le dio directo a la cara a mi mejor amigo y yo reí, Suigetsu pareció escuchar mi risa y bajo rápido para ver de que se traba.

-Lo esperaría de todos, incluso de Karin que llamaran así al bebé, ¿pero de ti?, tú que eres su padre- Lo regañé mientras él se disculpaba.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre que le pondrán?- Hinata me preguntó con entusiasmo mientras que animaba a Sasuke a que se los dijera.

-Emi Sumiko- Sasuke suspiró en cuanto terminó de decir el nombre, era realmente bonito y al menos a mí me gustaba aunque Sasuke no estaba tan emocionado con el nombre.

-Parece trabalenguas, seguro lo inventaste. Que poca imaginación tienen los humanos- Si no estuviera embarazada con quien sabe cuántos meses le hubiera partido la cara a Suigetsu en esos momentos.

-¡Es muy bonito, Sakura!, ¿qué significa?-

-Emi significa bendecida con belleza y Sumiko significa niña permanente. Sasuke no está muy de acuerdo en el nombre, dice que no debemos ponerle así a una niña que será vampiro pero es que todos ustedes son hermosos. Ninguno de la familia Uchiha es feo y seguramente mi hija nacerá tan bella como su padre- Me giré para ver la cara de Sasuke quien en esos momentos gruñía y veía a los ojos a Naruto, me suponía que estaban peleándose pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Sakura-chan, ¡para mí tu bebé siempre será Kyubi!; aparte no sabes si es niña o no, ¿qué tal y que sale niño?- Naruto se reía mientras decía su opinión que por cierto nadie se la había pedido acerca del nombre de mi bebé.

-Lo bueno que casi no nos paramos por Japón, que si lo hiciéramos le dirían al niño que es homosexual o algo parecido. Me compadezco del pequeño Kyubi-

-¡Cállate Suigetsu!-

-Está bien, está bien. Pero Sasuke, es que el nombre es algo tonto no sé como estuviste de acuerdo-

Les encantaba molestarme, a todos, pero siempre había alguien quien me salvara de sus bromas y ese era Sasuke. Aunque había pasado unos días sin mirarme tan siquiera me hizo pensar que tal vez ya no me quería y se había arrepentido de estar conmigo. Después de eso hubo un cambio radical en su actitud hacia mí y volvió a ser el de antes.

-Sakura, es hora de que vayas a dormir. Te llevaré a mi habitación-

Sasuke me subió con cuidado y me dejó en la cama, de verdad tenía sueño por lo que caí rendida.

**POV´s Sasuke**

Bajé las escaleras después de que me quedara acompañando a Sakura y cantándole una canción de cuna mientras dormía.

Hinata y Suigetsu se encontraban en la cocina riéndose, suponía que el dobe estaba haciéndolos reír con alguna de sus estupideces de siempre. Le pedí a Temari que fuera a cuidar a Sakura por unos minutos, había llegado de visita y dijo no importarle estar cuidándola, todos adoraban y le cumplían los caprichos a Sakura. Tenía que ir a cazar, el olor a sangre de las bolsas me volvía loco pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última caza.

Escuché hablar a Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras, al parecer no se percató de mi presencia y tampoco de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en que sí Sakura-chan quiere tener un hijo y Sasuke no quiere, tal vez podríamos hacer nuestro sueño hecho realidad Hinata-

-Naruto-kun, ¿en qué piensas?-

-Creo que esto se pondrá bueno, déjalo hablar Hinata haber con que burrada sale-

-Como decía, si Sasuke no quiere tener a Kyubi yo creo que lo mejor es que se lo saquen a Sakura y así yo puedo hacerle un hijo, ya no le tocará que sea licántropo por lo de las generaciones y demás. Así con suerte se parecería a mí y lo podríamos criar juntos, ¿qué te parece Hinata?-

Todo quedó en silencio pero de pronto se escucharon unas carcajadas de parte de mis hermanos, terminé de bajar las escaleras y entré a la cocina.

-Entonces piensas tener sexo con Sakura para que se cumpla tu sueño, ¿no es así?- Hablé serio mientras me recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, ese es el plan. Sólo que todavía no he pensado el lugar en dónde lo vamos a hacer, ¿qué lugar me sugieres Sasuke?-

Me acerqué lentamente hacia dónde se encontraba el dobe, con paso lento y con la mirada fija en el. Naruto sólo tragaba saliva y apartaba el plato con comida que tenía delante de él, mis hermanos guardaron silencio.

-Naruto, vuelves a decir que digo decir, imaginar o al menos pensar en que vas a hacer eso con Sakura y cumpliré lo que tanto te he repetido durante todos estos años. Te torturaré, descuartizaré y si alguna célula de tu cuerpo queda aún viva te quemaré. No importa que Hinata quede viuda antes de casarse, estas advertido-

El dobe trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza mientras que mis hermanos reían aún más fuerte, giré la cabeza y sonreí.

-Iré a cazar, vuelvo dentro de un rato-

Después de que cazar me dirigí a la casa, estaba aún algo preocupado por Sakura pero había llegado a la decisión de que si ella lo quería tener no había de otra más que apoyarla.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación pude ver a Temari cuidando el sueño de Sakura, me dijo que se quejó unas cuantas veces pero nada grave, le di las gracias a Temari y bajó a la cocina junto con mis hermanos, padres y el reto de la manada.

La casa estaba más llena de lo habitual a toda hora había demasiada gente, no era que no me gustaran las personas pero no estaba acostumbrado a convivir demasiado tiempo con otro licántropo que no fuera Naruto y con otro humano que no fuera Sakura.

Me recosté junto a ella acariciándole la frente y besando su cabello, baje mi mano hasta su vientre pues tenía curiosidad de sentirlo desde ya hace varios días. Estaba acostumbrado a ser cariñoso con Sakura pero Kyubi era otra cosa, a eso no lo podía tocar, es más ni siquiera hablar. Me sentía un poco cohibido, a lo mejor sonará raro pero todavía no me hacía a la idea de que sería padre.

Después de amanecer pude escuchar a Kurenai que decía algo sobre el desayuno especial de Sakura, eso consistía en huevos y sangre, mala combinación pero eso era lo que se le antojaba.

Ella despertó en mis brazos como tantas noches y me sonrió de manera tierna, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando me había enamorado más de ella por su coraje y fuerza. Era algo necia, pero aún así la amaba demasiado.

-Buenos días, pequeña- La besé en los labios y ella me respondió el saludo.

Me levanté de la cama y la ayudé a pararse pero unos quejidos débiles me hicieron preocupar demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-No sé, me duelen mucho las costillas. Creo que Emi me patea bastante fuerte, sé que no lo hace con la intensión de lastimarme pero me duelen demasiado-

La cargué y la lleve con Kakashi para que la revisara, dijo que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas pero que no se podía hacer nada, no podía medicarla pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el bebé. Tsunade se había mostrado comprensiva ante lo ocurrido, milagrosamente no me culpó a mí aunque yo sabía que el único culpable era yo por dejarla embarazada.

Conforme pasaban los días el vientre crecía alarmantemente rápido, a estas alturas tanto Tsunade como Kakashi deducían que tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo normal, sólo habían pasado escasas 3 semanas desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada.

Su semblante se veía algo cansado mientras que cada día que pasaba se ponía más pálida de lo normal, me preocupaba demasiado pero gracias a la manipulación de sentimientos de Jugo eso pasaba a último término. Me sentía que me drogaban cada que lo hacía pero creo era lo mejor para que todos en la casa estuvieran en paz.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo un partido de futbol americano, Sakura estaba casi recostada en mí con un vaso hermético y oscuro que era en dónde Kurenai le servía la sangre caliente que sacaba del microondas, no me gustaba el olor que ahora tenía Sakura, era una rara mezcla de muchos olores no era ella.

-¿Sabes lo que dijo el imbécil de Naruto hace unas semanas?- Le hablaba para que no se quedara dormida, me preocupaba que si lo hacía ya no despertara.

-¿Qué cosa?- Su voz era apenas audible a los oídos humanos.

-Que si querías tener un hijo y dado que yo no quería él podía hacerte uno, que yo fuera buscando el lugar en dónde lo iban a concebir- Sakura rió por lo bajo mientras que veía mi rostro.

La veía muy débil y por lo mismo no me quería apartar de ella, ya no me importaba si tenía sed o no, lo único que me importaba era saber que Sakura estaba bien y no despegarme de ella ni por un segundo.


	53. Una voz

**Hola!! de nuevo la continuación, creo estaré actualizando los lunes, de todos modos faltan muchísimos capítulo no sé de donde me saco todas esas tonterías que dice Naruto jaja pero bueno ojalá les guste éste capítulo, ya mero nace Emi eso me emociona. Bueno no contesto sus reviews por falta de tiempo pero les prometo que para la próxima semana los contestaré todos va??**

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Una voz**

**POV´s Sasuke**

Naruto se encontraba dormido en el suelo, roncaba demasiado fuerte y de vez en cuando se rascaba la oreja. Hinata lo veía como si fuera algún tipo de divinidad, que molesto era ver esa escena pero si mi hermana lo había escogido como pareja no podía ya dar mi opinión, había decidido que si eso era lo que ellos querían a pesar de las consecuencias estaba bien. Ya no me importaba.

-Parece perro con sarna, traeré la cámara de video- Suigetsu se levantaba riéndose por lo bajo y fue por una cámara para grabar al dobe.

-Hazle zoom, amor- Karin se levantaba y buscaba un plato para perros que había comprado en una de sus salidas, ellos sabían que no me gustaba que se rieran de mi amigo pero en el fondo me hacían pasar un buen rato. A Hinata no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Suigetsu?-Naruto al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo grababan y cómo no, si hasta Sakura se despertó por las risas que tenían mis hermanos –Cuando estés en la alberca llevaré unos tiburones-

Al parecer el dobe se había enojado pero eso lo hacía más gracioso, mi hermano rió con fuerza.

-Tráemelos, no me van a durar. Me harías un favor- Naruto se le abalanzó hasta tirarlo y empezaba a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara mientras que mis hermanos reían demasiado fuerte.

-No, Sakura-chan no me voy a detener. Se lo merece por idiota-

-Yo no dije nada, Naruto-

También había escuchado una voz que parecía ser la de Sakura, dijo muy claramente "Detente, le haces daño". Naruto pensaba en lo mismo que yo, no era posible que ya pudiéramos escuchar lo que pensaba Sakura. Me gire para verla y ella puso cara de interrogación.

-¿No lo pensaste?-

-No, Sasuke-kun. Tengo demasiado sueño para pensar, me duele todo y no me dejan dormir en paz-

De nuevo pude escuchar la voz y al parecer Naruto también, el dobe se paró rápidamente del piso y se acerco a Sakura.

-"Detente, por favor. Le haces daño, ya tiene suficiente conmigo"-

-¿Lo escuchaste, dobe?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y me puse enfrente de Sakura aventándolo lo suficiente para poder ver su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?, no me espantes. Hinata, ¿qué pasa?-

Sakura giraba la cabeza para vernos a mí y a mi hermana, Hinata puso los dedos en sus sienes y pude escuchar como decía que le dolía la cabeza demasiado fuerte. Jugo la ayudó a sentarse lejos del lugar y Karin iba por Kakashi.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta demasiado tonta pero si la pregunta venía de Naruto, creo era muy normal en él.

-"Le estoy haciendo daño a mi mami, no quiero hacerlo pero crezco demasiado rápido. Dile que la amo, que me perdone por favor"-

-¿Emi?- Hable por primera vez dirigiéndome al vientre de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa con Emi, Sasuke-kun?-

-Por alguna razón que no logro entender Naruto y yo podemos escucharla. Dice que no te quiere hacer daño pero crece demasiado rápido. Dice que te ama y que la perdones-

-¿Entonces si es niña?, lo sabía. No es su culpa que crezca de esa manera.-Bajo la cara y puso una mano en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba -Yo también te amo Emi-

**POV´s Hinata**

-¿Estas mejor, Hinata?-

-No, me duele muchísimo la cabeza. Nunca me había pasado, empezó desde que Naruto-kun y Sasuke dijeron que escucharon a Kyubi hablar-

Mi hermano y mi prometido estaban tan emocionados hablándole a Kyubi que no quería molestarlos con mi dolor repentino de cabeza. Sentía que iba a llegar una visión pero ese dolor la interrumpió por completo. Naruto se dio cuenta después de unos minutos que no me encontraba ahí y fue conmigo.

-¡Hinata!, ¿qué tienes?-

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿me podrías acompañar a la casa?- Naruto asintió mientras que mi hermáname ayudaba a levantar del piso. Kurenai estaba un poco ocupada con los arreglos de una casa que le estaban haciendo a Sakura-chan y Sasuke por lo que no se encontraba mucho en la casa. Jugo nos acompañó ésta vez, dijo que no quería verme mal y que estaría conmigo hasta que se me pasara.

En cuanto salimos de la casa el dolor desapareció, era un poco raro, lo atribuí a que había estado pensando mucho acerca de Kyubi y el bienestar de Sakura.

Llegamos a mi casa y Jugo me ayudaba a sentarme en el sillón.

-El dolor de cabeza no se quita de un momento para otro, ¿verdad?- Le preguntaba al único semi-humano que estaba conmigo.

-Mm, no Hinata-chan. El dolor de cabeza se quita durmiendo o tomándote una pastilla, pero nunca habías tenido uno no entiendo que pudo haber pasado-

-¡Es esa cosa!, a todos les ha hecho mal. Los humores de todos están hechos un asco, ¿por qué no pudo abortar cuando tuvo la oportunidad?- Genial, Jugo se había puesto de nuevo un poco agresivo, era lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Intentaba no ponerse así cuando Sakura estaba presente, todos sabíamos que lo que decía cuando se ponía en ese estado no era lo que realmente pensaba.

El único que lo podía hacer entrar en razón era Sasuke pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con Kyubi como para poder ir a calmarlo.

-Ya, Jugo. No tienes por qué ponerte así, cálmate- Naruto-kun había inventado otra manera de calmar a mi hermano y creo que estaba funcionando. Mientras él se encargaba de mi hermano yo masajeaba mis sienes tratando de pensar el por qué me había puesto así.

-Nunca he tenido una visión de Kyubi, cuando las tengo se trata de otras personas, veo a Sakura, Sasuke, Karin… pero nunca la he visto a ella en particular. Supongo que se debe a que ella no es cien por ciento vampira y tampoco humana-

-Puedes estar en lo cierto, Hinata, pero ¿por qué te empezarían los dolores justo ahora?, ¿por qué no desde que llegó Sakura-chan?- Naruto-kun seguía intentando calmar a mi hermano, todo esto se había convertido en una locura. Jugo se ponía peor conforme pasaba más el tiempo, no sabía tampoco si se debía a que usaba mucho su poder de calmar a las personas o por el mismo motivo que me dolía la cabeza.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque hasta ahora pudo comunicarse- Naruto-kun se sentaba a mi lado para abrazarme, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente pero si mi teoría era cierta tenía que ir a comprobarlo una vez más para no tener ninguna duda.

**POV´s Naruto**

Después de estar con Hinata y con el bipolar de Jugo regresé a la casa para contarle a Sasuke lo que me había dicho Hinata acerca de Kyubi pero no esperaba que el teme estuviera tan divertido hablándole al pequeño Kyubi mientras Sakura-chan dormía.

Agitaba el lobo que compramos Hinata y yo como si de verdad Kyubi lo estuviera viendo, quien viera a Sasuke en esos momentos pensaría que habría entrado en la dimensión desconocida o algo parecido.

-Teme… ¿qué haces?-

-Hablándole a mi hija, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algún problema?-

-No, ninguno. Es bueno que fortalezcas el lazo padre e hija- Dude un poco en hablar, de verdad se veía tierno el teme, nunca lo había visto así pero de todos modos hablé.

-¿Supiste que a Hinata le dio un dolor de cabeza?- Asintió con la cabeza mientras me miraba a los ojos, aún sostenía el pequeño lobo de peluche en la mano derecha.

-Ella dice que no puede tener una visión acerca de Kyubi, no había tenido dolores de cabeza desde que llegaron ustedes pero en cuánto escuchamos hablar al pequeño monstruo tuvo un dolor muy fuerte. Me preocupa-

-Pues si le molesta tanto que no se acerque por aquí, problema resuelto- Su voz adquirió un tono sarcástico. Alce una ceja, nunca se había expresado así de Hinata se supone que era su hermana consentida.

-No me lo tomes a mal Naruto, pero sí Hinata cree que no puede estar cerca de Sakura o de Emi que no venga, la entenderé y creo que Sakura también. Pero será mejor que venga a hacer alguna prueba que respalde esa teoría que tiene-

Confirmado, el teme estaba totalmente idiotizado por Kyubi. No me prestaría atención a menos que la casa se incendiara y nos quedáramos Sakura-chan y yo atrapados, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sólo rescataría a Sakura-chan.

-Qué bueno que despertaste pequeña- Sasuke besaba a Sakura en la boca pero aunque ella dijera que se encontraba bien yo la veía demasiado demacrada, casi parecía muerto. No me gustaba para nada el aspecto que tenía.

**POV´s Sakura**

Me sentía un poco mal, ya no podía dejar de esconderlo, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría pero no podía dejar sin vida a Emi, tenía que hacer algo demasiado rápido pero mis ojos pesaban y probablemente mi voz saldría apenas audible al oído humano.

-Sasuke-kun, el bebé- Así como lo pensé mi voz apenas salió de mi garganta, Sasuke se espantó al escucharme, sabía que Naruto me tomaba de una mano pues sentía el calor de su piel.

-Me siento… me siento demasiado mal, Sasuke-kun. Sácala por favor, me moriré pero quiero que Emi viva-

Traté de respirar pero no podía algo me oprimía el pecho. Estaba débil mis ojos apenas si podían mantenerse abiertos podía escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón que sonaba demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza, era muy débil.

Escuchaba a lo lejos a Sasuke y Naruto quienes hablaban pero no podía identificar acerca de qué. Sus voces apenas eran murmullos como si estuvieran a metros de distancia pero hasta dónde yo sabía estaban junto a mí.

**POV´s Sasuke**

Cargue a Sakura hasta la habitación que acondicionaron para sus chequeos, Naruto me seguía por detrás, como le pedía a Dios si es que existía uno, que no me arrebatara lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Por el aspecto que tenía ella en esos momentos parecía como si apenas le quedara un hilo de vida.

-¿Kakashi y los demás no están?- Naruto me ayudaba a acomodarla en la camilla.

-No, se fueron en cuanto te fuiste con Hinata- Sabía que Kakashi y Tsunade habían ido por sangre para Sakura, Tsunade se había ido con Suigetsu y Karin para revisar los últimos detalles de la casa que estaban haciendo para nosotros pero lo que no sabía era cuando iban a regresar.

Justo cuando más necesitaba ayuda ellos se iban, no podía realizar una cesárea solo, no iba a poder controlarme si veía sangre por doquier. No era un médico que practicara la medicina sólo la teoría y no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo.

-Sé que lo puedes hacer, no estás solo y nunca lo estuviste. Estoy aquí para controlarte. ¿Qué se necesita para hacer la cesárea?, te paso las cosas- Mire a los ojos a Naruto mientras le agradecía mentalmente, era una ironía que el siempre me acompañara en los momentos más duros de mi vida y le agradecía pro ser mi amigo.

Le pedí unas cuantas cosas mientras conectaba las máquinas al cuerpo a penas con vida de Sakura. Tomé el escalpelo para hacer la incisión pero mi mano se detuvo a escasos milímetros de poder abrirle el vientre.

-Sí es necesario que la conviertas hazlo, te doy mi permiso como líder de la manada. Haz todo lo que sea necesario para mantener con vida a Sakura-chan, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a abrir el vientre. Era demasiado duro pero estaba al tanto del ritmo cardiaco, respiración y estado de Sakura.

-Sakura, por favor. No te mueras, no me hagas esto. No se lo hagas a Emi- Sollozaba mientras intentaba sacar a la niña y veía como el ritmo cardiaco iba disminuyendo demasiado rápido.

Me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella. Saqué a la niña y se la entregué a Naruto quien la recibió con una toalla. Emi no lloraba al contrario, parecía estar muy atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Karin apareció por la puerta y le quitó a Naruto la niña, se dedicaba a bañarla y ponerle algo de ropa. La verdad es que no me importaba en esos momentos mi propia hija, lo que me importaba era el bienestar de Sakura, cocí la herida y el corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

-¡Hazlo ya!, ¡si no lo haces ahora morirá!- Naruto me gritaba mientras que intentaba hacer una resucitación manual.


	54. Amanecer

**Hola!! aquí la continuación del fic!! lo siento para las personas uqe no les avise, no tenía mucho tiempo ese día y aparte se me olvidó  
****:( perdón!! pero ahora si les aviso y contestaré todos sus reviews ^^**

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! sí ya está por el final de Amanecer pero lo alargué un poco porque en el libro no muestran mucho la relación entre Renesmee y Edward, aquí metó más la relación de Sasuke con Emi y todas esas cosas, aparte de que se me hizo divertido imaginarme lo que paso en el libro que no contaron y ponerlo en el fic, jeje cuídate!! y espero poder subir a continuación el miércoles ^^

danyx_black: jaja lo siento por tardarme!! pero prometo actualizar el miércoles va?? :)

betsy268: hola!! si, ya nació por fin!! ya estaba apurad apor subir ese capítulo pero lo que vienen están muy lindos jeje, y Sakura... lo leerás en este :P jojo

DanielitaXx: hola!! muchas gracias ^^, ya te había contestado el review pero bueno telo pongo aquí por si no te llegó. Sí , lo estaba publicando en NarutoSpain pero borraron el fic, no sé por qué ni con qué motivo pero lo borraron, de hecho aquí actualizaba más rápido que allá porque me daba flojera jaja, ya sabes con eso de poner spoiler y todo eso... pero prometo actualizar pronto aquí de todos modos tienes la historia en favoritos verdad?? para que te lleguen las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por preguntar sobre eso ^^ cuídate mucho!!

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! si, ya nació la niña tan linda jaja me enamoré de mi OC que es la primera que hago jojo, y lo de Naruto con Emi, nop... el que hará eso será otro licantropo porque como recuerdas Naruto está con Hinata, pero no adelantó mucho porque eso estará en el próximo capítulo jeje, el miércoles lo subo va?? te lo prometo ;)

coolstar: no morirá!! bueno aquí lo leerás jeje, cuídate ^^ y gracias por tu review

Silvermist23: jaja lo sé, es que más o menos en word cada capítulo son 4 o 5 hojas y ya me había pasado mucho en ese capítulo por eso lo corte así :S, pero no te preocupes pronto viene l continuación el miércoles o sino es que antes ^^, cuídate!!

Lien Uchiha: hola!! lo siento!! es que se me olvidó avisarte después... pero ya puse que el miércoles subiré la continuación en la mañana jeje para que lo cheques por si se me olvida ahorita avísarte por NS va?? y lo de las letras uq evan juntas...no me había dado cuenta de eso pero gracias por el dato, como escribí estos capítulos hace algunos meses se me pasó revisarlos pero ahora los checaré haber si hay algo que no se entienda y lo compongo ^^ cuídate mucho y ya sabes el miércoles estará la continuación ;)

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Amanecer**

**POV´s Sakura**

Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía angustia por mi bebé de hecho ya no la sentía adentro mío. Sasuke seguramente la sacó a tiempo. Me moriría lo sabía y sólo esperaba que Sasuke fuera un buen padre.

Me encontraba sola rodeada de nada y simplemente nada, todo era oscuro y si ya estaba muerta no veía la típica luz, me recordé a mí misma no seguir la luz y no era porque no quisiera morir sino porque siempre había pensado que eso era una estupidez.

No sabía que pasaba en el exterior, ¿Emi se parecía a Sasuke?, si en verdad era así entonces había escogido un buen nombre. Quería decirle a Sasuke que no se preocupara por mí, quería agradecerle por los años que estuvo conmigo protegiéndome y cuidándome, y por amarme como lo hizo, quería decir que yo ya estaba bien y no sentía ningún dolor pero al parecer no podía hacerlo.

Creía que mi corazón se había detenido pues ya no escuchaba el molesto eco en mi cabeza.

**POV´s Sasuke**

Por más que Naruto, Kakashi o yo tratáramos de hacer la resucitación no había señales de que su corazón palpitara de nuevo.

Muy a mi pesar saqué la ponzoña que contenían mis colmillos para poder inyectársela a Sakura en el pecho, normalmente si se mordía la ponzoña llegaba algo lento pero no había tiempo que esperar, quería a Sakura con vida y tal vez eso iba a funcionar, apenas hace escasos treinta segundos su corazón había dejado de latir.

No quería hacerle daño y tampoco quería convertirla pero no había otra opción, la necesitaba con vida, necesitaba escuchar su voz, su tacto, sentir sus besos y sentirla a mi lado. Sakura no iba a ser la misma si la convertía, no iba a volver a respirar, a comer, a dormir...

-Vamos Sakura, no te mueras. Tienes que vivir-

Intentaba hacer de nuevo la resucitación ya que le había inyectado la ponzoña pero su corazón no respondía.

Kakashi me tocaba el hombro mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación, ¡Sakura no puede estar muerta!, no podía estarlo.

Mis ojos y mi mente se perdieron en algún punto de la habitación, no podía concebir la idea de que ya no volvería a ver a la mujer de mi vida, no la podía volver a tocar de nuevo…

-Sasuke, alguien pregunta por ti- Giré mi cabeza lentamente mientras que Karin me animaba a que cargara a Emi. No podía, simplemente no podía cargarla, era mi hija lo sabía pero no estaba preparado para ser padre soltero.

-Sasuke, por favor, es tu hija. A Sakura-chan no le hubiera gustado que no la cargaras, además le tienes que explicar que le paso a su mamá, ha estado preguntado por ella desde que la sacaste y me la diste-

Podía escuchar la voz de Naruto que me hablaba, cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba. La tome en mis brazos mientras salía al balcón que había en esa habitación, Naruto me seguía por detrás.

Emi se parecía bastante a mí, tenía el cabello negro como el mío y mis mismos rasgos, la piel era de un tono más claro que el que tenía Sakura, los ojos los tenía verdes como los de su madre y su corazón latía con menos fuerza que la de un humano. Era preciosa, Sakura no se había equivocado en nombrarla así.

Me tocó la cara con su pequeña mano y extrañamente me mostró lo que había pasado cuando la saqué del vientre de Sakura, ella lo había visto todo y no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué me lo mostraba así.

-Creo es su forma de hablar, a mí me lo mostró. Es en verdad hermosa- Naruto me explicaba la forma en la que Emi lo hizo, mi mente iba de un lado a otro y veía todo en cámara lenta, no era que no le quisiera poner atención a Naruto pero la realidad era que no podía.

Miré a los ojos a la pequeña Emi y pude ver en su cara algo de desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes amor?- Por primera vez hablé desde que estaba intentando resucitar a Sakura. La niña no tenía la culpa de que su madre hubiera dado la vida por ella.

De nuevo tocó mi cara con su pequeña mano y me mostró algunas imágenes de Sakura recostada en la camilla en el momento en que la pequeña vino al mundo.

-Tu mami murió, no pude hacer nada. Perdóname- Le contestaba lo más claro posible, era una niña que acababa de nacer y según mi razonamiento ella no podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero por lo que me mostraba cuando me tocaba lo hacía.

Atrajo su pequeño cuerpo hacía mi tratando de abrazarme, sus brazos eran aún muy pequeños pero había crecido demasiado desde que la saqué, no tenía ni unos minutos de nacida y ya parecía una niña de más o menos ocho meses de edad.

-No amor, no llores. Me tienes a mí, no estás sola- Escuchaba a la pequeña sollozar en mi hombro mientras que acariciaba su espalda, ahora me odiaba a mí mismo por haber culpado a mi pequeña hija de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Sakura.

-Oye teme, ¿es normal que Sakura-chan esté retorciéndose como lombriz cuando le echan limón?-

-No digas estupideces, Naruto- Sí el dobe decía eso para que mi hija se espantara más de lo que ya estaba lo había logrado.

-No las digo, sólo voltea a verla. Algo le pasa-

Gire la cabeza lentamente, algo dentro de mí me decía que Naruto estaba jugando conmigo pero otra parte me decía que tal vez era porque Sakura estaba convirtiéndose. Le entregue a Naruto a mi pequeña hija y pude ver como Karin se la arrebataba, no tenía tiempo para verlos pelear lo que me importaba en esos momentos Sakura.

Hinata quien había llegado junto con toda mi familia corrió por un vestido el cual no sabía para qué. Me acercaba lentamente hacia Sakura para tomarle la mano y pude escuchar a Kakashi pensar en que Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en esos momentos.

Tardó varios minutos con los ojos cerrados pero podía ver su cuerpo retorcerse y gemir como si algo le doliera. Recordaba como fui convertido y esa parte no era muy agradable de ver y tampoco de sentir, rezaba para que Sakura despertara.

**POV´s Sakura**

Se suponía que mi corazón ya había dejado de latir, había dejado ya de sentir y escuchar, se suponía que ya había muerto pero entonces ¿qué era eso que me quemaba por dentro?, ¿por qué sentía mucho dolor?; ¿acaso Sasuke me convirtió en un vampiro?, no encontraba otra respuesta pues esa sensación era la que tanto me habían contado y explicado, sabía cada detalle que ocurría en la transformación pero sentirlo era otra cosa.

Empecé a recuperar mis sentidos poco a poco y recordé como Sasuke me dijo alguna vez que cuando eras convertido se te olvidaba tu vida humana, no quería olvidarme de ciertas cosas que pase junto a él, me esforzaba por recordarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Desde la parte en la que lo conocí cuando yo todavía era una niña, pasando por la muerte de Itachi, la revelación de Naruto como licántropo y como Sasuke y él pelearon por mi culpa tantas veces.

Traté de recordar el día de mi boda y la luna de miel en la isla, de que era lo que sentía cuando traía a Emi dentro de mí hasta el último momento en el que pude ver todo con claridad antes de quedar inconsciente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Sasuke quien estaba a mi lado como siempre, le agradecí que estuviera conmigo y no me hubiera dejado morir, teníamos que criar juntos a nuestra pequeña hija.

Me levanté con cuidado de la camilla y me percaté que usaba un vestido rojo demasiado pegado para mi gusto.

-Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes?- Escuché la voz de Kakashi quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de dónde nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo. No sabía si me tenían miedo o era alguna reacción involuntaria de parte de todos los Uchiha pero el único que se encontraba a mi lado era Sasuke.

-Estoy bien Kakashi, sólo que veo todo con más claridad y escuchó cosas que nunca imagine haber escuchado- Cerré los ojos mi moví mi cabeza para ordenar mis pensamientos, sí así se sentía ser un vampiro era lo mejor que me había pasado.

-¿Por qué no te ves en el espejo, Sakura-chan?, te ves hermosa- Hinata ahora era quien hablaba y se acercaba a mí con demasiado cuidado.

-No Hinata, no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz. No te le acerques demasiado-

-No creo que sea capaz de matarme, Jugo. Sigue siendo Sakura-chan, la Sakura que alguna vez la conocimos siendo humana-

Sonreí ante lo que había dicho la pequeña hermana de mi esposo, me giré para ver a Sasuke y él me sonrío, ¿era yo o lo veía más guapo?; me levanté de la camilla pero sabía que si lo hacía rápido probablemente me tropezaría pero para mi sorpresa lo hice sin dificultad. Me paré delante del espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba situado enfrente de la camilla y pude observar mi rostro.

Esa que se reflejaba en el espejo no era yo, la de ahora era más hermosa. Mis facciones se habían afilado y mi cabello dejaba de ser un desastre para convertirse en algo que jamás pensé que me gustaría, hasta el color rosa de mi cabello me parecía demasiado hermoso aunque mis ojos eran rojos en esos momentos y tenía demasiada sed.

-¿Y mi hija?, ¿dónde está Emi?- Me dirigía a Sasuke, sus facciones habían cambiado por completo, ahora se veía más feliz de lo que nunca lo hubiera visto jamás, algo me decía que en haberme convertido en vampiro le había quitado muchos pesos de encima.

Suspiró y fue hacia mí para agarrarme de la cintura, su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro, estaba algo confundida, no sabía si la había salvado o no.

-Está bien, pero creo que no es el momento para que la veas. ¿Escuchas el latido débil de corazón?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a través del espejo.

-Es ella, la salve- Me di la vuelta y besé sus labios mientras recargaba mi frente en la suya. El acariciaba mis manos que se encontraban agarrando su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de que lleves a Sakura a cazar. Iré por Naruto y Karin que se están peleando por ver quién carga a Emi- Podía escuchar a dos personas peleándose pero no podía saber bien de quien se trataba, escuchaba unas risas de un bebé y lo que más quería era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero ante todo estaba la seguridad de mi pequeña, no quería hacerle daño. Hinata me animó a caminar unos cuantos pasos mientras que Sasuke tomaba de mi mano, en el cuarto sólo se encontraban ellos dos y Kakashi, me preguntaba dónde habían ido los demás.

Caminé hasta el balcón que se encontraba ahí y pude observar a Jugo y Suigetsu quienes suponía yo me esperaban aunque dudaba mucho que Suigetsu estuviera ahí por esa razón tal vez se burlaría de mí.

Sasuke me animó a saltar haciéndolo el primero, cerré los ojos y suspiré. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?, no me había tropezado mientras bajaba de la camilla y no creía que lo hiciera saltando desde un balcón.

El vestido que sorpresivamente había aparecido en mi cuerpo y no sabía quién me lo había puesto era blanco y demasiado entallado para mi gusto pero hacia resultar las curvas que dudaba que tenía. Rasgué un poco el vestido de la parte inferior sorprendiéndome la facilidad con la que lo rasgué.

Salté por el balcón y en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo le saqué la lengua a Suigetsu en forma burlona, el sólo bufó y pude escuchar una risita por parte de Sasuke. Jugo todavía no tenía demasiada confianza en mí por lo que no me le acerqué.

¿A quién trataba de engañar Jugo?, él era el que estaba a punto de matarme alguna vez y ahora se habían cambiado los papeles. Si mi relación con él hubiera sido como la que llevaba con Suigetsu seguramente me le hubiera abalanzado como si lo quisiera atacar. Sonreí tan sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Estás lista para tu primera caza?- Sasuke seguía con esa sonrisa que me podía derretir mientras rodeaba mi cuello con su brazo derecho.

-Estoy lista, ¿cuál es el menú?- Sonrió y besó mis labios, Dios ahora ya no tenía cuidado en tratar de mantenerme con vida humana y besaba mucho mejor, creo que se volvió un poco más agresivo en los besos pero sin dejar de lado lo tierno.

-Es un buffet, puedes escoger lo que quieras. Pero antes te enseñaré a correr como lo hacemos nosotros-

-¿Estás seguro que no me marearé?- El negó con la cabeza y rió.

-Entonces enséñame, pero ¿le podrías decir a Jugo y Suigetsu que se vayan?. Siento que me ven como una atracción de circo- Suigetsu bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Siempre arruinas la diversión, Sakura. De todos modos seguramente regresaras llena de sangre y ese vestido se echará a perder-

-No creo que llegue así, Sasuke va con ella y seguramente le enseñará a hacerlo correctamente- Bueno, al menos Jugo tenía confianza en mí.

-¿Quieres apostar, Jugo?-


	55. Conociendo a Emi

**Que onda!! como prometí aquí está la continuación en miércoles jojo, como saben a la historia de Amanecer todavía le falta muchísimo por terminar, no quiero dar spoilers del libro por si no lo han leído pero le agregué momentos de Emi con Sasuke y cambie algunas cosas, aquí lo verán un poco. La continuación la pondré el viernes o el sábado, aún no lo sé pero ya quiero terminar de subir hasta el capítulo 18 (que es hasta donde he escrito) y ponerme a escribir de nuevo.  
****  
Espero que les guste el capítulo lo volví a re leer ya uqe tenía mucho que escribí éste capítulo y me dió risa jaja, espero que a ustedes también... y ahora... a contestar sus reviews!! ^^**

lili-little-small-witch: hola nena!! pues lo de la imprimación co mo se diga (siempre tengo problemas para escribir esa palabra por eso casi no la pongo jaja) se verá en éste capítulo, espero no decepcionarte jeje, cuídate mucho ^^

coolstar: muchas gracias!!, aquí está la reunión madre/hija jeje, espero que te guste ^^

Setsuna17: muchas muchas gracias!! ^^

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! muchas gracias ^^... dehecho el libro todavía no termina, todavía falta mucha historia éste capítulo más o menos en el libro está como por la mitad, ya sabes el libro es el más largo de los 4 y bueno todavía falta lo de Akatsuki como dices jeje, así es que seguiré todavía con el fic, don´t worry ^^

betsy268: hola!! verdad que es la más linda de las dos películas?? a mí me gustó muchísimo!! y que bueno qeu te gustó el capítulo ojalá que te guste éste ^^

susanapo87: hola!! jaja muchísimas gracias!! que bueno que te éste gustando mi fic ^^

DanielitaXx: hola!! jajaja, de verdad?? es que creo que me imagino las cosas en mi cabeza y tal cual las pongo en el fic, muchos me lo han dicho pero bueno... modestia aparte jeje. Que buenoq eu te está gustando mi fic y espero no decepcionarte, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo ^^

danyx_black: gracias!! ^^

Silvermist23: hola!!, si bebe!! se comunicó con su tío, amo a mi OC jaja. Y las peleas de Karin vs Naruto continuarán, aunque también aquí entre nos habrá peleas Suigetsu vs Sakura y Suigetsu vs Sasuke, esa pelea está buena me inspiré jaja, cuídate!! y nos estamos leyendo ^^

Lien Uchiha: hola!! jaja ahora es al reves ya ves!! te voy a reclamar yo también cuando no reciba comentario tuyo jojo y lo de tu pregunta aquí lo verás, jojo no voy a adelantar nada porque ya lo vas aver aquí pero espero no decepcionarte, cuídate mucho!! y así como lo prometí aquí está la actualización y ya puse arriba lo días que actualizaré para uqe cheques por si se me va la onda avisarte, nos estamos leyendo ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Conociendo a Emi**

**POV´s Sakura**

Regresamos de cazar, mientras dejaba salir todos mis instintos asesinos según como me había dicho Sasuke que lo hiciera, pude oler a un humano cerca de ahí. Mi mente se nubló y por alguna extraña razón me pude contener a no matarlo… era extraño.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa en dónde se encontraba toda la familia Uchiha, Naruto y Konohamaru, ¿qué hacía ahí Konohamaru?, desde mi boda no lo había visto.

-Sakura-chan, arruinaste el vestido que te compre. ¿Qué no le enseñaste a cazar, Sasuke?, ya no sirve está todo lleno de sangre. Ni mandándolo a la tintorería salen esas manchas-

Hinata me reclamaba por el vestido manchado, pero yo no tenía la culpa si Sasuke me había dicho que cazara conforme me decían mis instintos, hasta él se rió cuando me vio en ese estado, me dijo que con el tiempo y la práctica no me mancharía pero creo que eso a Hinata no le había parecido nada bien.

-Paga-

Gruñí ante el comentario que le hacía Suigetsu a Jugo mientras que él sacaba algo de dinero de la bolsa del pantalón.

-Imbéciles…- Sasuke sonrió y me dijo al oído que luego se las pagarían esos dos. Más le vale que se las pagaran porque ahora yo no era la indefensa niña humana que era antes, ahora ya tenía demasiada fuerza, mucho más que la de Suigetsu según me había dicho Sasuke alguna vez.

-Naruto, ¿me puedes dar a mi hija?-

Mi mejor amigo negaba con la cabeza mientras yo tenía los brazos estirados, me sentía como una tonta esperando a que me entregaran a mi hija. Pero de la nada Naruto habló.

-Sí, es ella. No estoy seguro de que puedas verla ahora, tu abuelo dijo que sí pero… pregúntale a tú papá-

-¿Cómo le va a preguntar a su papá?, no seas estúpido Naruto. Es una bebé todavía no habla-

-No habla Sakura, pero por extraño que parezca se puede comunicar a través del tacto. Es algo extraño todavía no lo comprendemos muy bien- Naruto le entregaba a Sasuke a mi hija, después de unos segundos pude ver como ella ponía su pequeña mano en el rostro de su padre y el asentía con la cabeza para después besarla en la frente.

Sasuke dudó un poco en darme a la pequeña y finalmente me la entregó en mis brazos, era tan grande, no me cabía en la cabeza que ella hubiera salido de mí hace pocas horas. Sasuke pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y habló.

-Crece de manera alarmante, pareciera que tuviera ocho meses de edad. No se la hemos enseñado a Tsunade aún, no sabemos si su ponzoña es venenosa o mortal como la de nosotros-

-¡No es!, me mordió y no me paso nada. Sakura-chan, ¿me podrías prestar a Kyubi cuando la termines de cargar?- Konohamaru gritaba y saltaba mientras enseñaba la mordida que le había hecho mi pequeña.

Me hinqué para estar a su altura y Sasuke revisaba la mordedura.

-Konohamaru, ¿quién te dijo ese nombre?- Por la cara que he de haber puesto el pequeño se hizo para atrás con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

-Naruto… pero a mí no me gusta el nombre, creo que Emi es bonito y la representa. Es bella, Sakura-chan- Emi reía y movía sus bracitos mientras miraba a Konohamaru.

Me levanté todavía con Emi en mis brazos y mire a Naruto, si las miradas mataran él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Se acercaba lentamente hacía nosotros –Fue Konohamaru, él la imprimió, ¿recuerdas como Temari lo hizo con Shikamaru?; Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver- Le lancé una mirada asesina a mi mejor amigo mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

Konohamaru aún era un niño para andar imprimiendo niñas que acababan de nacer, ¿qué cosas eran las que le enseñaba el maldito Jiraya?, seguramente era un niño precoz que se ponía a ver revistas pornográficas junto al pervertido. Pero pensándolo bien hubiera sido peor que Naruto la hubiera imprimido… nada más de imaginar que mi pequeña Emi se enamorará del idiota de Naruto me daban escalofríos.

Ignoré a Konohamaru y Naruto y caminé hasta dónde se encontraba el río que pasaba cerca de la casa, Sasuke me seguía por detrás mientras que Emi me tocaba la cara con su pequeña manita y me enseñaba cosas que yo no había visto como cuando Sasuke la sacaba de mi vientre.

Naruto dándole su primer baño. Karin poniéndole un precioso vestido rosa que era el que traía en esos momentos. Kurenai alimentándola con una botella para leche pero en lugar de eso había sangre, suponía que era la sangre que me tomaba cuando estaba embarazada. Kakashi cargándola y hablándole. Suigetsu enseñándole algunos juguetes mientras que Hinata jugaba con ella. Jugo haciéndola reír… en ninguno de esos recuerdos estaba yo.

Comencé a sollozar y besé su pequeña frente.

-Lo siento, Emi. No pude estar contigo durante esos momentos, perdóname- La abrace un poco despacio y tratando de no aplastarla pues aún no media mi fuerza, Sasuke me acariciaba el cabello y me decía al oído.

-No le pidas perdón, ella se siente triste todavía porque pensó que por su culpa habías muerto. Te ama demasiado así como lo hago yo-

Lo miré a los ojos, me daban muchas ganas de llorar pero no salían las lágrimas de mis ojos. Miré a Emi quien me trataba de abrazar pero no podía pues sus bracitos eran aún muy pequeños.

-Ya no puedo llorar, ¿verdad?- Giraba mi rostro para ver el de Sasuke y él me miraba divertido.

-No, ya no-

-Genial, era lo que me salía mejor- Sasuke soltó una carcajada mientras que Emi se separaba de mí y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de estar un rato jugando con la pequeña ella bostezó y supuse que tenía sueño pero no quería dormirse. Sasuke me decía que Emi quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo posible pues no sabía si cuando despertara yo ya no me encontraría ahí.

Nos metimos a la casa, el clima para mí era normal, no tenía ni frío ni calor pero mi pequeña temblaba de frío. Yo no era experta en bebés pero seguramente Karin, Kurenai o Hinata me ayudarían.

-¿Y mi tía?- Pregunté mientras le entregaba a Emi a Kurenai.

-La llevó Jugo con Jiraya. No sabemos si es conveniente que esté ella aquí porque no sabemos exactamente cuál será tu reacción. Sasuke me comentó lo que pasó cuando fueron de caza y fue una imprudencia de su parte-

Sabía que podía controlarme, por algo no había matado al humano que olí, pero si Kakashi lo decía había que respetar las órdenes, él era el vampiro más viejo y tenía más experiencia que todos los Uchiha juntos.

-Pequeña, creo que es hora de que te asees. No es por nada pero traes el cabello demasiado enredado y hueles algo mal- Sasuke me hablaba mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Sí le agregas plumas de almohada sería justo como en la isla. Ahora vuelvo-

-¡Teme!, quita esas imágenes de tu cabeza. ¡Eso es demasiado para mí! Y eso que Sakura era humana ya me imagino lo que harán siendo lo dos de la misma especie- Naruto se golpeaba la cabeza con el control remoto de la televisión, creo que me daba una idea de que estaba pensando Sasuke en esos momentos. Reí demasiado fuerte al ver como Sasuke se le abalanzaba a Naruto para pegarle.

-Yo no puedo pensar en eso pero tú si puedes cuando estás con mi hermana, ¿no?-

Los dos se golpeaban mientras que Karin los regañaba y les decía que si querían pelear lo hicieran afuera pues Emi estaba profundamente dormida.

Hinata me tomó del brazo mientras me jalaba hacía la parte de arriba de la casa, se mostraba un poco extraña, algo traía entre manos pero no sabía con exactitud que era. Desde que Sasuke y Naruto escucharon pensar a Emi mientras ella estaba en mi vientre Hinata no se me había acercado ni para decirme buenos días. Eso era raro en ella.

Entramos a su habitación, pues aunque tenía una casa con Naruto a veces los dos querían un poco de privacidad ella se quedaba en la casa de los Uchiha mientras que él se quedaba en la casa que compartían o iba a visitar a los de la reserva.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?, haz estado un poco rara y…-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Me interrumpía mientras continuaba hablando –Algo pasa que no puedo acercarme por mucho tiempo a Emi, me duele demasiado la cabeza y eso empezó a ocurrir desde que Sasuke la escuchó pensar. No sé qué pasa Sakura-chan siento que algo fuerte pasará pero no puedo saber qué es-

En su voz notaba algo de tristeza, sabía que esos dolores no eran comunes pues nunca los Uchiha se habían quejado de algún dolor o algo parecido. Hinata deseaba a mi hija tanto como lo deseábamos Karin, Kurenai y yo y podía más o menos entender el dolor que le causaba no poder acercársele.

-No te preocupes Hinata, creo que lo feo ya pasó. Ahora soy una de ustedes y Emi está viva. ¿Los dolores sólo te vienen cuando estás cerca de ella?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba mis ojos.

-Pero si está Naruto-kun junto a mí los dolores disminuyen. Creo es cuestión de que me adapte a la situación, pero si algo pasara por favor hazme caso en lo que te diga. Sasuke no puede leer tu mente al igual que Naruto, así es que por favor no le cuentes acerca de esto-

-Lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que sí pasara algo fuerte me avisarás. No quiero ni pensar que sea algo relacionado con Emi-

-Trato hecho- Hinata sonreía y me tendía la mano en señal de cerrar un pacto. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué clase de pacto pero lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, a veces Hinata era demasiado extraña pero era buena amiga.

-Ahora es hora que te cambies ese vestido. Me esmeré tanto en conseguirlo para cuando fuera tu transformación… es una pena, era de diseñador-

Creo que me tenía que acostumbrar a las excentricidades de Hinata a la hora de vestirse, me quité el vestido mientras que me pasaba un poco de ropa casual. Estaba oscureciendo pero no creía que necesitara una pijama, de todos modos ya no iba a poder dormir.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos de nuevo a toda la familia reunida, ninguno estaba haciendo lo mismo que el otro, estaban algo ocupados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté y sólo Sasuke me contestó.

-Pasa que Kurenai nos mandó hacer una casa y todos están arreglando los últimos detalles- Corrección, aparte de acostumbrarme a las excentricidades de Hinata tenía que hacerlo pero con toda la familia de Sasuke.

-Vamos, es hora de que se las enseñe. Aunque Sasuke ya la haya visto en mi mente, no se preocupen por Emi le acondicionamos un cuarto para que duerma aquí cuando necesiten un poco de privacidad- Kurenai me guiñaba un ojo mientras yo sonreía, gracias a Dios que ya no se sonrojaban mis mejillas.

No me acostumbraba todavía a correr de la manera en la que ellos lo hacían pero tenía a Sasuke de mi lado para poder guiarme.

La casa se encontraba unos cuantos metros separada de la de Hinata y Naruto pero aún así lo bastante lejos para que no los pudiéramos escuchar ni ellos a nosotros, cosa que había tomado en cuenta Kurenai al mandarla construir.

Era de madera, tenía dos pisos y un techo en forma de escuadra; había un pequeño patio en dónde Emi podía jugar tranquilamente, si es que no seguía creciendo de esa manera. Había una cochera para meter al menos cuatro coches. Era demasiado grande para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada pero como dije, tenía que acostumbrarme a las excentricidades de la familia Uchiha.

Kurenai nos mostraba todas las habitaciones, cuartos de baño, cocina, sala. No sabía con exactitud hasta qué grado íbamos a ocupar esas recámaras pero recordé que Emi era mitad humana así es que probablemente se usarían frecuentemente.

-Bueno, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de bodas. Recuerden que la niña está con nosotros, la trataré bien no se preocupen. Disfruten aunque sea las noches para estar solos. En cuanto despierte Emi la traeré, les mandé poner una línea de teléfono y deje anotados los números de los celulares en un pequeño pizarrón en la cocina-

-Gracias Kurenai, no te hubieras molestado-

-¡Oh, no es ninguna molestia!, ahora ya eres de la familia- Kurenai tomaba mi mano y me sonreía.

-Los dejo solos. Mejor les marcaré cuando despierte así no los interrumpo- Sasuke rió por lo bajo y despedimos a Kurenai.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿para qué Kurenai habrá puesto una cama en nuestro cuarto si no podemos dormir?- Sasuke me miraba serio mientras le hacia mi pregunta para luego sonreír de medio lado.

-Supongo que es para lo mismo que ocupamos la cama en la isla, ya sabes plumas en tu cabello y en el suelo-

-No entiendo, ¿tu punto es?- Trata de hacerme la inocente pero no había funcionado.

-Tonta Sakura, ¿estrenamos la cama?-

-Después de usted señor Uchiha- Le hice la seña de que pasara antes que yo pero el rió.

-No, nada de eso. Después de usted señora Uchiha- Reí y lo besé en los labios mientras que avanzábamos hasta el cuarto que se suponía que era de nosotros.

Era muy parecido al cuarto en dónde nos habíamos quedado en la isla, creo que Kurenai sabía que me iba a encantar la decoración, sólo que esperaba que ahora no pasara un huracán por ahí y destruía todo lo que había porque no estaba dispuesta a limpiar rastros de plumas.


	56. La manada y Emi

**Hola!! aquí el nuevo capítulo, Emi conociendo a la manada y alguna uqe otra pelea por ahí con Suigetsu jeje, espero que les guste el capítulo, todavía falta mucho para el final por eso decidí actualizar viernes ó sábado y los miércoles, así e sque nos vemos el miércoles de la semana que entra ^^**

Heero Kusanagi: jeje, muchas gracias aquí está la continuación ^^

coolstar: sí, Emi ya está con sus papis jeje, que bueno qeu te gustó el capítulo ojalá te guste éste, cuídate!!

DanielitaXx: hola!! no te preocupes, para eso son los reviews para que pueda contestar sus preguntas, a Hinata le duele la cabeza cada uqe está con Emi porque como ella tiene visiones ella alguna vez fué humana y ahora es vampiro, por eso tiene visiones de los dos tipos pero Emi es un híbrido entre vampiro y humano por eso no puede tener visiones y cada que se acerca a ella le impide tenerlas. Y la bebé no duerme en la casa de sus papás el primer día porque iban a estrena rla casa ellos dos...jajaja, eso es parte del libro sólo lo tomé y lo adapté al fic jeje, cuídate y si tienes otra pregunta dimela y con gusto te la respondo ^^

Setsuna17: gracias ;)

Silvermist23: hola!!, jajaja que bueno porque creo me daría un poco de pena ponerte que estaba pensando Sasuke jaja, no te iba aponer un lemmon verdad?? entonces mejor lo dejé a la imaginación jojo, no te preocupes!! para eso son los reviews para uqe los pueda contestar, nos estamos leyendo va?? ^^

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! sí, creo era demasiado obvio jaja, pero lo de Gaara hubiera estado bueno!! de hecho lo pensé al principio pero iba a ser más largo de lo que ya es el fic así es que mejor me fuí con Konohamaru, que bueno luego habrá discusiones por lo mismo entre Sasuke y Sakura. Hay también una pequeña pelea con Sugietsu y Sasuke por lo mismo, pero eso telo adelanto porque me gustó como quedó esa parte jaja, que ya mero viene no desesperes. Nos estamos leyendo ^^

Lien Uchiha: hola!! muchas gracias nena!!, pues sí como dije en el review anterior Gaara y Emi hubiera estado bueno pero sería alargar más la trama y creo que los aburriré un poco apartir de aquí... son 5 capítulos más como de relleno y cosas de la historia original pero espero que te guste de todos modos aunque no haya sido Gaara, nos estamos leyendo!! ^^

betsy268: hola!! jaja si es Konohamaru, ese niño precoz... le hará tener canas verdes a Sasuke jaja, si es que puede. Ojalá teguste éste capítulo, cuídate!!

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! no te preocupes, aquí voy poniendo los días que estoy actualizando para que no te pierdas ningún capítulo jeje, cuídate mucho y nos leemos ^^!!

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La manada y Emi**

**POV´s Sasuke**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que nació Emi, todos en la casa estaban vueltos locos con la niña, a pesar de que era demasiado bonita tenía el don de gustarle a todos. Kakashi decidió que era tiempo de presentarle a su demás familia, porque aunque el único pariente que tenía Sakura era Tsunade, la manada significaba también su familia.

No por nada Konohamaru la había imprimido, sabía que para que se enamoraran y casaran debía de pasar demasiado tiempo, Konohamaru tenía más o menos diez años de edad pero parecía que tenía unos quince o dieciséis. Seguramente era amor de adolescente por lo que no me preocupada demasiado.

Karin y Hinata escogieron un vestido de color rosa con detalles lilas para Emi, le explicaron que ella tenía una familia que no eran como nosotros y le dieron muchos detalles que estaba seguro que ella comprendería perfectamente.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo una película de Disney que había puesto Karin, mis dos hermanas habían comprado toda la colección de películas animadas existentes sólo para que mi hija se entretuviera.

-Creo que Emi está demasiado avanzada para su edad. Las películas de Disney no le agradarán mucho- Sakura se dirigía a Karin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a Karin con mi hija en las piernas enseñándole la película de la Sirenita.

Era demasiado obvio, Emi tenía una mentalidad de una persona de mi edad, pero aún así seguía siendo una niña.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan, para qué ponerle la Sirenita si con que vea a Suigetsu basta y sobra-

-¡Oh, que gracioso!, entonces por qué no hacemos un montaje de la Bella y la Bestia. Hinata puede ser la Bella y tú la Bestia- Suigetsu giraba la cabeza para dirigirse a Hinata -O al revés, sin ánimo de ofender hermana-

-Pero si no me ofendiste, Naruto-kun se debe deber precioso en un vestido color amarillo-

Sakura y yo reímos demasiado fuerte, Emi giraba su cabeza hacia nosotros y reía. Era demasiado tierna como para que no la cargara o la besara. Alzó sus bracitos y Karin con mucho pesar me la entregaba. La bese en la frente y la acariciaba. Parecía ya una niña de unos tres años cuando en realidad tenía dos semanas de nacida.

-Papi, te amo-

-¿Hablo?, ¡Emi hablaste!- Sakura saltaba y la felicitaba, sus primeras palabras fueron dirigidas hacia mí. Era lo último que me esperaba, recordé como la culpe tantas veces por el estado en el que tenía a Sakura y me maldije a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Yo también te amo, princesa-

Pude escuchar la vieja camioneta que antes pertenecía a Naruto a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de mis padres, comenzaba a analizar los pensamientos y para sorpresa mía no sólo venían toda la manada sino que también venía Shikamaru.

-Sakura, ve a ponerte los pupílentes verdes. Shikamaru también viene- Sakura desapareció en cuanto mencioné el nombre de su amigo y regreso a los pocos segundos con los ojos como los solía tener.

Los de la manada sabían que Sakura ya era una vampira pero debíamos de tener cuidado con Shikamaru, no sabía exactamente si Temari había decidido quedarse para siempre con él o sólo era otro capricho más. Debíamos de tener cuidado en revelar de nuevo el secreto, Shikamaru podría ser muy inteligente pero si decía algo sobre nosotros podíamos perder lo que tanto había construir Kakashi para nosotros.

La misma historia se repetía, sólo que ahora en vez de que alguno de nosotros estuviera involucrado con una humana era Temari quien lo había hecho.

Mis hermanos se sentaron en la sala mientras que Naruto salía a recibir a los que acababan de llegar.

**POV´s Sakura**

Genial, simplemente genial. Sólo esperábamos la visita de la manada completa sumando a mí tía pero ahora también venía Shikamaru. Seguramente Sasuke tenía algún plan en mente así es que mejor tenía que mantener mi boca cerrada.

Veía a los recién llegados con la mirada ausente, ¿por qué s ele había ocurrido a Temari llevar a Shikamaru?, simplemente no lo sabía. Emi me miraba algo preocupada, no quería que mi hija supiera el lío en el que estábamos metidos, aún era muy pequeña pero sabía que lo iba a comprender a la perfección, quería dejarla vivir como una niña normal.

Toda la manada más Shikamaru y mi tía formaban un semi círculo dejando a Sasuke y a mí en medio. Todos miraban a Emi con una sonrisa y sorpresivamente Gaara también sonreía, eso era demasiado extraño por no decir anormal.

-Hola Sakura, Emi es linda. ¿La puedo cargar?-

-Sí tía, no tienes por qué pedir permiso- Le sonreí mientras le entregaba a la niña en sus brazos. Naruto quien entraba en el medio círculo reprendía a Tsunade por no cargar a Emi bien, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que aparte de Kakashi era ella la que más experiencia tenía con bebés?

-¡Sé como cargar a un bebé!, Naruto. Soy doctora por el amor de Dios-

-Tsunade no grites, espantarás a la bebé. ¡Hola nena!, soy tu abuelo Jiraya y ésta gritona mujer es tu abuela-

Jiraya le hacía cariños a mi hija mientras hablaba. Creo que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de lo grande que estaba. Aunque también le daba crédito a la pequeña Emi, no había emitido ningún solo sonido desde que llegaron los visitantes.

-Tú no eres su abuelo, y deja de hacer esas ridiculeces- Mi tía reprendía a Jiraya pero ella le hacía las mismas ridiculeces como ella las llamaba a la pequeña Emi.

Decidí dejarla con ellos, creía que era mejor que se relacionaran así sin que hubieran presentaciones, Sasuke me tomaba de la mano y me apartaba lejos de ahí.

-Shikamaru ya sabe lo que somos, Temari se lo dijo. No sé si sea bueno o malo, aunque Minato me juraba que no diría nada- Sasuke me explicaba lo que le había dicho Minato mientras estaban fuera de la casa.

Suspiré y regresamos con los recién llegados, tome a la niña en mis brazos mientras me dirigía hacia ellos.

-Ella es Emi, creo que la única que sabía cómo se llamaba era mi tía. Ella es…- Vacilé un poco pero sin apartar la mirada del suelo, no quería espantarlos por mis ojos que ahora, por una reacción de mi cuerpo, había deshecho los pupílentes por lo que suponía que se me verían los ojos color dorado.

-Ella es mitad humana y mitad vampiro, no se preocupen si los muerde sus ponzoña no es letal- Sasuke ponía una mano en mi cintura mientras hablaba, lo veía de reojo y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos?; huelen como mi tío Naruto excepto mi abuela y ese muchacho que está ahí- Levanté la mirada y pude ver a los presentes con unas facciones de incredulidad.

-¿No les comenté que también ya habla?- Mi tía casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de la boca de Sasuke.

-Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle, Sasuke-kun. No nos explicamos como es que crece demasiado rápido- Dudé un poco en seguir hablando pero Emi habló de nuevo.

-Hola abuela, eres muy bonita. ¿Te puedo abrazar?- Mi tía asintió con la cabeza un poco dudosa mientras que ponía a la niña cerca de ella para que sus pequeños bracitos le abrazaran el cuello.

-Ella es humana, princesa. Al igual que Shikamaru- Sasuke señalaba a mi único amigo humano que se encontraba en la sala.

-Ellos son Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Minato y Jiraya, a Konohamaru ya lo conoces- La niña sonrió en cuando Sasuke dijo el nombre de Konohamaru, gruñí en tan sólo pensar que la había imprimido.

Al parecer los demás ya sabían de lo que había hecho Konohamaru y rieron, Minato tocó mi hombro y me dijo que todo saldría bien que era muy natural. ¡Natural mis polainas!, Emi apenas era un bebé.

-No te preocupes Sakura, Temari me hizo lo mismo. No tienes por qué ponerte así- Gire la cabeza ante el comentario de Shikamaru, ¿qué acaso no cabía en su cabeza que el ya era un hombre y Emi apenas un pequeña?

Shikamaru era famoso en toda la preparatoria por ser el más listo de la clase, que digo de la clase, del Instituto entero y tal vez hasta del pueblo, pero eso que había dicho era lo más estúpido que pude haber escuchado, es más, hasta Naruto estaba en contra de lo que había hecho Konohamaru.

Decidí no pensar en eso, había demasiado tiempo para hacerlo y al parecer la única preocupada era yo, Sasuke estaba tan fresco como la mañana cuando Konohamaru cargaba a nuestra hija y jugaba con ella… hombres, ¿quién los entiende?

-Ey Sakura, ¿puede salir Emi a jugar conmigo y Akamaru?; es que es tan tierna y tan linda. Seguro la querrá conocer, anda di que sí- Moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Ya no veía a nadie en la sala por lo que supuse que salieron todos a jugar con el nuevo juguete de la casa, no me gustaba que viera de esa manera a Emi pero lo comprendía, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un bebé tan cerca y menos un bebé que era mitad humano y mitad vampiro.

-Emi es bonita, se parece a ti-

-Gracias, no es tan parecida a mí. Creo que se parece más a Sasuke por el cabello negro- Le sonreía a Minato quien se encontraba junto a mí mirando hacia afuera viendo a todos jugar, Sasuke-kun se encontraba también con la pequeña.

Se veía tan tierno explicándole la diferencia entre un lobo y un perro, la ponía encima de Akamaru mientras que la niña sonreía y veía a todos divertida. Los hermanos de Sasuke se peleaban por tomarle fotos mientras que la manada intentaba inventar un juego que involucrara a todos para que Emi se divirtiera. Éramos una familia, una familia un poco extraña.

-No te preocupes por Shikamaru, no dirá nada. Decidió que no iría a estudiar hasta el próximo año, se llevará a Temari con él para empezar una nueva vida aunque ella no ha renunciado a ser licántropa. Sé que te preocupa pero también a nosotros, tiene muchos secretos que guardar-

Se me quitó un peso de encima cuando el padre de Naruto me explicaba la situación en la que se encontraba Shikamaru. Él y yo no éramos muy unidos, desde que intentó atropellarme mi relación con él había cambiado, lo quería lo suficiente lejos de mí pero al menos lo consideraba un buen compañero de clases.

Escuché como me gritaba Sasuke, al parecer Emi quería que también yo fuera a jugar. No me sentía cansada pero la presencia de Minato me recordaba la época en dónde yo todavía era humana, de alguna manera todavía la extrañaba.

Minato me animó a ir con ellos y salí corriendo empujando a Suigetsu quien se cayó al piso.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, Sakura- Hice una mueca mientras que se ponía de pie.

-Veamos. Ahora ya no eres humana, así es que te daré tu merecido. No creo que Sasuke me diga nada- Sasuke giró la cabeza y le habló a su hermano.

-Puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero yo que tú me preocuparía- Se acercaba sonriendo de medio lado mientras le entregaba la niña a Naruto. La manada y el resto de los hermanos de Sasuke seguían con su juego raro.

-¿Preocuparte por mí?, Sakura no puede dañarme- Se me acercaba lentamente mientras podía ver como inflaba su pecho, me recordó a esos luchadores que luego veía él por la televisión. Intentaba intimidarme pero no lo lograba.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntaba mientras con un rápido movimiento lo tiraba en el suelo y comenzaba a inmovilizarlo, la Sakura de antes había quedado atrás ahora era más fuerte que Suigetsu y ésta vez me pagaría todo lo que me hizo mientras yo era humana.

Reí con una carcajada mientras el pedía clemencia, Naruto corrió hacia dónde estábamos con Emi en los brazos.

-Mami, ¿por qué tienes a mi tío en el piso?-

-Porque tengo una deuda pendiente con él, princesa, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Naruto y los demás?; en un momento vamos tu papá y yo-

Emi sonrió mientras que Suigetsu gritaba del dolor.

-¿Se portó mal Suigetsu, papi?-

-Sí amor, pero ya lo está pagando. Vamos a jugar- Sasuke y Naruto se iban con mi hija pequeña mientras que Suigetsu seguía diciéndome que parara.

-¡Pensé que eras fuerte!-

-¡Lo soy!, pero se me olvidaba que eres neófita. Ahora tienes más fuerza que todos nosotros juntos, ¡ya suéltame por favor!, te juro que no te haré nada ya-

-Está bien, de todos modos ya me había aburrido-

Lo solté y me levanté como si nada hubiera pasado, Suigetsu me veía de reojo y yo alzaba la ceja.

-¿Quieres más?-

-No-

-Entonces ya párate, y recuerda que eso es por todo lo que me hiciste y dijiste y también me vengué de lo que le decías a Sasuke-

Sonreí de medio lado mientras caminaba hacia dónde se encontraba mi hija y mi esposo.

-Mujer loca-

-Hombre que pega como niña-

Suigetsu no abrió la boca durante unos segundos y después rió con una carcajada, me alcanzó corriendo demasiado rápido y tomaba mi hombro mientras caminábamos.

-Me caes mejor ahora. Luego me enseñas la llave que utilizaste para inmovilizarme ¿no?-

Reí y nos incorporamos al juego que habían improvisado la manada. No entendía muy bien su súper nuevo juego y creo era un poco absurdo pero todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Me gustaba sentir que al fin tenía una familia y no era que no la tuviera cuando era humana pero siempre me había sentido sola, veía a todos tan diferentes a lo que era yo era cierto que los licántropos olían a perro mojado o algo parecido y por más que quería acostumbrarme al olor no podía. De todos modos tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo y también para pensar en qué diablos haría con respecto a Konohamaru y Emi… ese niño precoz.


	57. Alerta

**Que onda!!, les traigo el nuevo capítulo ojalá les guste y estoy muy feliz porque ya por fin terminé de escribir el fic, así es que seguiré actualizando miércoles y viernes por la noche. Cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario, aclaración, etc es bien recibida ahora contestaré sus reviews si los quieren leer vienen algunas respuestas de algunas preguntas que me hicieron.**

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! sí, Konohamari imprimío a Emi, es lo mismo que le pasó a Temari con Shikamaru. La cuestión aquí en los libros que plantea la historia de la imprimación o como se escriba es que cuando un licántropo ve a una persona que le gusta muy dentro de el licántropo hace como esa imprimación para que la otra persona y el se enamoren. No es cuestión de capricho sino que es como si viera a su alma gemela independientemente de los años que tenga, por eso Konohamaru lo hizo con Emi sin pensarlo, espero que te haya quedado clara la duda ^^

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! jajaja si!! ese Suigetsu es la onda, yo creo que si se conocieran Sakura y Suigetsu en el manga serían así. Aunque veo poco probable que lo hagan en la historia original.

DanielitaXx: hola!! sí, como dije ya voy a estar actualizando los miércoles y los viernes por la noche, faltan relativamente pocos capítulos (siete en total) así es que si not e quedó claro algo como dije antes pregúntame y con gusto te contesto ^^

Setsuna17: gracias ;)

Silvermist23: hola!!, lo que me preocupa es que ya son muchísimos capítulos!! jaja y alo mejor no me dejan publicarlos todos por eso ya terminé el fic y como dije en la contestación anterior ya sólo faltan siete sin contar éste. Pero estoy planeando hacer un fic todavía no sé si será en un universo alterno o dentro de la historia de Naruto de todos modos voy a seguir escribiendo jaja, no es el fin, como dije todavía me faltan capítulo por publicar en éste fic y me da mucho gusto que te éste gustando la historia así es que espero no defraudarte con ninguno de los capítulos ^^

coolstar: hola!!, sí es que el personaje de Sasuke es para ser más celoso jojo, pero ya verás en éste capítulo como se pone Sasuke. Emi no tendrá hermanos porque como sabes los vampiros son muertos vivientes entonces para que Sakura se embarace necesita ser humana y poder tener óvulos y no me voy a poner a explicar eso jajaja, pero el chiste es que ya no podrán tener más hijos jeje.

betsy268: hola!! ya sé!! Suigetsu es laaaa onda, es uno demis personajes favoritos contando a Sakura como primer lugar, Sasuke y a Karin aunque no lo creas jaja. Sí quien sabe de dónde me salió lo tierna de Emi pero bueno tenía que crear al personaje para que la adoraran todos y creo lo logré jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! es cierto que estabas atrasada en el fic!! pero que bueno que ya alcanzaste a todos y puedas comentar, preguntar o alguna cosa de esas. Aunque si tienes preguntas de los capítulos pasados no dudes en decirme eh?? y sí Konohamaru es un niño precoz jaja pero ya verás cuando Suigetsu se harte de que le digan a así a Konohamaru, jojo

Lien Uchiha: hola!! no te preocupes!! ya me dí cuenta uqe siempre eres la última en comentar los capítulos jaja habrá muy poco Kono/Emi pero si lo habrá, recuerda uqe tambiénla historia se centra en Sasuke y Sakura y por otro lado en Naruto y Hinata aparte que Emi es todavía pequeña. Lo de la imprimación lo contesté en el primer review pero te pego lo que puse para que lo leas denuevo aquí ..."La cuestión aquí en los libros que plantea la historia de la imprimación o como se escriba es que cuando un licántropo ve a una persona que le gusta muy dentro de el licántropo hace como esa imprimación para que la otra persona y el se enamoren. No es cuestión de capricho sino que es como si viera a su alma gemela independientemente de los años que tenga, por eso Konohamaru lo hizo con Emi sin pensarlo..." y sí la continuación es hoy jajaja también me di cuenta uqe comentas el día que voy a poner el nuevo capítulo así es que aquí está, espero que te gusté ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Alerta**

**POV´s Sasuke**

-Papi, no me gustan las películas de Disney. Sólo las veo porque a mi tía Karin le gustan-

Emi hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, sonreí de medio lado y apagué el DVD y televisión. Estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa sentados, tenía a mi pequeña hija en las piernas esperando a que llegara Sakura que había ido con Hinata y Karin a comprarle ropa nueva a mi princesa.

Sakura se controlaba al oler a los humanos algo sorprendente tomando en cuenta de que tenía menos de cinco meses como vampiro, pero por eso la acompañaban alguno de mis hermanos para poder vigilarla, sabía que a ella no le gustaba pero no había otra opción.

-Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gustan. ¿Quieres ver otra película?- Negó con la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Me podrías poner algo de música clásica?- A veces me sorprendía la capacidad intelectual que tenía mi hija, había crecido demasiado, aparentaba ser una niña de cuatro o cinco años pero apenas tenía cinco meses de nacida.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando a mi pequeña sentada en el sillón y activaba el reproductor de música con un volumen no muy alto, cuando gire la cabeza para dirigirme al lugar dónde estaba sentado pude ver como Emi sostenía un libro viejo en sus manitas.

-Es "La Guerra y la Paz" de 1869, primera edición- Le sonreía mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

-Papi, ¿me lo puedes leer?- Abrí los ojos sorprendido, por mucho que mi pequeña princesa fuera muy inteligente dudaba que le entendiera.

-No creo que…- Fui interrumpido por la puerta que sonó. Sólo pude pronunciar con un gruñido el nombre de "Naruto". Mi pequeña hija rió y fui a atender la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?-

-Hola Sasuke, siempre tan de buen humor. Vine a saludar a Kyubi, ¿me dejas pasar?- Gruñí y no tuve alternativa, Naruto ya se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas a mi pequeña hija.

Ella reía demasiado alto y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era tan tierna cuando reía.

-¡Naruto!, mi papi iba a leerme un libro. ¿Quieres escucharlo conmigo?-

-No me lo perdería por nada. Bien Sasuke, comienza-

Naruto se recostaba en el piso con una mano flexionada sosteniendo su cabeza, bufé y me senté junto a mi pequeña.

Pasé casi tres horas leyéndole el libro a Emi quien no paraba de poner atención, se trataba de imaginar en su pequeña cabecita lo que le contaba pero por más que hacia el intento no podía imaginarse una guerra. Me sorprendía como en su imaginación cada detalle y cada acción de los personajes las recreaba como si fuera una película.

Terminé el libro y Emi parecía asombrada, Naruto roncaba en el piso de la sala de mi casa no había pasado ni cinco minutos leyendo cuando él había caído rendido, claro, alguien con su capacidad mental no podía pasar ni dos minutos atendiendo algo que probablemente no entendía.

Me levanté y era hora de que mi hija comiera pero por alguna razón ella no quería comida de humano sino sangre. Bufé y le dije que esperaríamos a su madre para ir a cazar juntos, yo había cazado la noche anterior junto con Jugo y Suigetsu y no me alegraba la idea de que Emi quisiera sangre.

Esa era más o menos su décima vez de cacería pero yo nunca la acompañaba, me partía el corazón ver a mi pequeña hija cazar y no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Sakura llegó con Hinata, Karin se había quedado en la casa de mis padres acomodando la ropa que le habían comprado a mi princesa.

-Naruto-kun, despierta. Voy a hacerte de comer- Hinata intentaba despertar a Naruto mientras que el seguía roncando, le lancé una patada y despertó algo espantado pero eso hizo que me riera demasiado fuerte como para contagiarle la risa a las presentes.

-¿Hinata?, te tardaste mucho pensé que me habías abandonado- Se rascaba sus ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba y le daba un beso a mi hermana en la boca.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, dobe. Ya vete a tu casa- Naruto se levantaba despacio y algo adormilado mientras seguíamos riéndonos.

-Mami, ¿podemos ir a cazar?-

-Sí nena, por supuesto- Sakura me miraba algo enojada -¿Por qué no la llevaste tú?-

Me jaló a la cocina de la tela de mi suéter de tortuga y cerró la puerta. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y me miro demasiado enojada para mi gusto.

-Porque sabes que no me gusta verla cazar, es mi princesa…- Hice un puchero con la boca pero claro sin que me vieran Naruto y Hinata, de todos modos podía ver en sus pensamientos que estaban imaginando mi escena con Sakura.

Sakura suspiró y movió la cabeza en modo de resignación y se dirigió a la sala dónde estaba mi hermana y el estúpido de Naruto cargando a mi bebé.

-Mami, ¿nos vamos?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la casa.

**POV´s Sakura**

-Me puedes explicar de nuevo ¿por qué Konohamaru está tanto con Emi?, nada más lo ve y no se separa de él… es un poco frustrante-

-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces Sakura-chan, déjalo no le hará nada malo de eso me encargó yo-

Mientras caminábamos Konohamaru y Emi se adelantaban jugando y riéndose, ese niño parecía que adivinaba el momento perfecto para ir y acercársele a mi hija… maldito niño promiscuo y aparte de todo pedófilo.

-Konohamaru, ¿me subes en tu lomo?-

-Tengo que entrar en fase y creo que a Sakura-chan no le gustará-

-Mami, ¿puede entrar en fase para llevarme en su lomo?- Bufé y moví la cabeza.

Gire la cabeza para ver la cara de Naruto y por alguna razón pude ver preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya llegamos. Emi ¿por qué no vas con Konohamaru a cazar mientras nosotros los esperamos aquí?-

-Pero Naruto, si Sasuke se entera de que estoy solo con Emi… me da miedo cuando se enoja-

-Konohamaru, vete con Emi. Te prometo que Sasuke no dirá nada- Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza y se iba con mi hija en los hombros, ellos seguían riéndose y se perdieron entre los árboles.

Me cruce de brazos y me paré enfrente de Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa?, Konohamaru es un pedófilo no puedo dejarlo con Emi ¿y si algo le hace?-

-No le hará nada Sakura-chan. Sígueme algo está pasando- Me jaló del brazo y en medio segundo se transformo en un licántropo, me hizo la seña de que lo siguiera y así lo hice.

Ya no sentía mareos ni ascos, mi estomago ya no se revolvía ante tal velocidad pero algo me preocupaba, ese repentino cambio de estado de ánimo de mi amigo no se debía a algo simple como el hecho de que Konohamaru fuera un niño precoz que se enamoró de mi hija.

Nos detuvimos a los pocos kilómetros y pude ver como Naruto se quedaba demasiado quieto. Yo no entendía que pasaba ni por qué el cambio tan repentino en él, podía escuchar las risas de Konohamaru y Emi, podía oler la sangre de un venado que se encontraba por ahí y suponía que mi bebé ya había cazado pero no escuchaba nada más.

Naruto desapareció por unos segundos regresando con un pantalón algo sucio, suponía que era la ropa que dejaba en algunos lugares para cuando se convertía en licántropo y salía de la fase eso era por precaución y más que nada porque a Hinata no le gustaba saber que vieran desnudo a su futuro esposo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-Olí a alguien más, era de tu raza. Pude ver lo que pensaba y creo que estamos en problemas-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no olí ni escuché a nadie más que a Konohamaru y a Emi-

-¡Konohamaru, trae tu trasero para acá!- Mi amigo gritó de pronto algo enojado, nunca había escuchado que tratara mal o le hablara de ese modo al niño precoz y me estaba preocupando.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Konohamaru llegó con mi hija en los brazos riéndose de alguna tontería que seguramente hizo pero en cuanto vio el semblante serio de mi mejor amigo su sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

-Nos vamos, dame a Emi. Ve a decirle a mi padre que tenemos problemas- Konohamaru pareció entender el mensaje y entró en fase mientras que corría hasta perderse de mi vista.

Mi amigo revisaba a mi hija como si le hubiera pasado algo, la niña sólo reía al sentir sus dedos diciéndole que le daba un poco de cosquillas y que parara.

-¿Estás bien Emi?- La niña asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazaba mientras que el ponía una de sus manos en su pequeña espalda.

-Vámonos Sakura-chan, tengo que hablar con Sasuke- Naruto me entregó a la niña y entró en fase, lo seguí corriendo y en pocos minutos llegamos a la casa que compartía con Hinata.

Hinata salió a la puerta, suponía que había escuchado los gritos que le pegaba a Naruto para que se detuviera y que me explicara que estaba pasando, mi amigo entró por la puerta antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo más y bajo a los pocos segundos con un short, una playera sin mangas y unos tenis.

-Hinata, ve a dejar a la niña con Kurenai. Te esperamos aquí, no te tardes amor- Hinata asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la mansión de los Uchiha.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué tanto misterio?- Silencio, eso fue lo único que escuché.

-¡Naruto!, hablo en serio. Dime qué es lo que está pasando- Mi amigo se encontraba cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta esperando a Hinata, callado y demasiado serio para mi gusto.

Me estaba empezando a asustar, esa reacción que tuvo en el bosque no era normal y mucho menos el hecho de que revisara a mi hija para ver si tenía alguna herida o algo así… me preocupaba y sabía que no me diría nada hasta que estuviéramos con Sasuke.

Hinata llegó después de varios minutos de espera en silencio, mi amigo la tomaba de la mano y la besaba en los labios. Caminamos hasta mi casa pero Naruto no alzaba la cabeza, seguía viendo hacia el piso mientras estaba tomado de la mano con Hinata.

Abrí la puerta con la llave y Sasuke estaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Ya llegamos con Sasuke, ¡¿me podrías decir qué demonios pasa?!- Me gire para ver a Naruto mientras le gritaba –Ya no soy humana y tampoco hay que tener cuidado por mí o por mi hija, ¡ella también es mitad vampiro!-

-Sakura, cálmate. No tienes por qué gritar así- Sasuke se levantaba del sillón pero tenía la misma cara de preocupación que mi mejor amigo.

-¡No Sasuke!, ¿Es qué no entiendes?, antes me cuidaban y tenía niñeras sólo porque se preocupaban por mí vida, ahora ya soy como tú y nuestra hija también. No sé por qué tanto misterio-

Naruto suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, Hinata trataba de calmarme mientras que me pedía que me sentara en el sillón con ella. Creo que Hinata estaba en la misma situación que yo, pues tampoco entendía por qué tanto misterio.

-Tayuya- Mi amigo pronunció ese nombre, se me hacía conocido pero no podía recordar en dónde lo había escuchado.

-¿Tayuya?, ¿qué hace aquí?, deberíamos de avisarles a Anko y Shizune, estaban muy preocupadas- Hinata se dirigía a Naruto un tanto desconcertada, ahora me acordaba de todo. Tayuya era hermana de Shizune y Anko, por lo que recordaba ellas habían dicho que había desaparecido ¿pero qué hacía aquí en Forks?

-No Hinata, no entiendes. Tayuya vio a Emi con Konohamaru, la olió y escuchó sus débiles latidos. Ella pensó que se trataba de una semi vampira y piensa delatarlos con los Akatsuki…-

-No sólo es eso Naruto, estuve investigando y no hay otro caso de alguien que sea hijo de un vampiro y una humana. No existe otra persona como Emi en el mundo, está prohibido crear vampiros tan pequeños porque se pueden salir de control, su sed de sangre es mayor a la de un vampiro adulto. Si los Akatsuki se enteran pueden venir a Forks y matarla-

Lo que decía Sasuke no tenía sentido para mí, sabía que los Akatsuki eran malas personas pero no se iban a atrever a matar a una niña recién nacida que no le había hecho daño a nadie… ¿o sí?

-Además que Tayuya vio a Emi con Konohamaru, la relación entre licántropos y vampiros está prohibida y lo sabes bien- Sasuke hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos pero a mí me pareció eterna –Tenemos que hablar con Kakashi, no sé cómo manejar esto-

Después de que mi esposo hablara la estancia quedó en silencio, no podía entender por qué Tayuya había decidido delatarnos, ¿acaso se sentía defraudada de que Sasuke nunca le hizo caso?... no, debía de haber otra cosa. Anko y Shizune no parecían malas personas y supongo que Tayuya tampoco lo era.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?- Moví la cabeza y me dirigí a Naruto y Sasuke quienes estaban con la vista hacia el piso, seguramente estaban discutiendo o hablando como siempre en "privado".

-Sí, después de que Itachi muriera Pain vagó un tiempo por el país. Konan y el mantenían contacto pero él llegó hasta Canadá. Él conoció a Tayuya y se hicieron pareja aunque a él no le gustara la dieta que llevaban las hermanas, tiempo después se fue de ahí argumentando que no podía sobrevivir a base de sangre animal. Regreso a Forks y fue cuando lo maté, ¿lo recuerdas Sakura-chan?- Asentí con la cabeza para dejar que Naruto continuara hablando.

-El clan de Tayuya se enteró que Pain había sido asesinado por mí y aunque Anko y Shizune se alegraron de saber la noticia porque no lo querían mucho Tayuya lo tomó mal. Quiere venganza y ahora irá por Emi… sé que no la pudiste oler o escuchar porque no controlas todavía muy bien los poderes que tienes como vampiro, no te culpes por eso Sakura-chan-

Me quedé viendo al vacío mientras que Hinata sollozaba, pude sentir a Sasuke junto a mí abrazándome por la cintura y besando mi cabello.

-Tú tampoco tienes la culpa Hinata, sabemos que no puedes tener visiones si se trata de Emi. No te culpes hermana, lo importante ahora es saber que vamos a hacer con respecto a Tayuya-

No conocía a la famosa Tayuya pero si de por sí ya la odiaba por haber tratado de seducir a Sasuke ahora la odiaba más, iba detrás de mi hija para vengarse de los Uchiha y de Naruto por haber matado a Pain.

¿Por qué me pasaba todo a mí?, aún siendo vampiro tenía mala suerte… o tal vez era cosa del destino, antes no podía hacer mucho por mi condición de humana pero ahora ya era diferente, ahora ya era un vampiro y si Tayuya quería guerra eso era lo que iba a tener. Iba a proteger a mi familia costara lo que costara y no me iba a importar si moría, eso era un hecho.


	58. El plan

**Hola!! aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo como lo prometí, el próximo será el miércoles así es que ya saben ^^  
Puede que les aburra un poco éste capítulo, puede que no... cuestión de prespectivas jaja, pero de todos modos espero que les guste, ahora a contestar reviews!!...**

DanielitaXx: hola, gracias!! sí!! esa Sakura tiene una suerte... que ni convirtiéndose en vampiro la deja atrás jaja pero aquí está la continuación

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! sí.. muy grande problema pero todas tus preguntas tienen respuesta en lo siguientes capítulos, no te las podría contestar todas porque sería spoiler tanto del fic como del libro jaja así es que mejor dejo que la leas, de todos modos no me tardo mucho en actualizar así es que no te dejaré mucho con la duda jojo, cuídate!!

Silvermist23: hola!!, no te preocupeees para qué lees Amanecer si yo actualizo pronto el fic jaja, aquí se verá que tiene en mente y creo que recordarás que es lo que pasa después jojo. Y nooo, ya son muchos capítulos casi casi creo me aventé un libro completo con todo el fic!! jaja, no había pensado en una secuela pero ya veremos... todo depende del capítulo final si piden una secuela la haré sino pues... así se quedará jaja, cuídate!!

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! muchas gracias ^^ y sí, saldrán de nuevo :S esas personas cmo sacan de quisio de verás, jaja (osea los Akatsuki) pero sí, saldrán ^^

coolstar: hola!!, jajaja ya me estaba preocupando ya casi casi iba a mandarte un link de wikipedia (mentira eh?? jaja) y sí!! ese Sasuke tan lindo haciendo pucheros por su bebé, tan lindo que se porta jojo, cuídate!!

Setsuna17: muchas gracias!!, aquí está la continuación

ArYuChIa: hola!! a puesto a uqe a todos se les olvido Tayuya, por eso vino con más fuerza para acabar con la felicidad de Sasuke y Sakura jaja, pero no te preocupeeeeeees todo relax no pasa nada, la boda de Naruto... en el capítul final sólo espero no decepcionar, y la boda de Karin y Suigetsu pues... no habrá otra boda ya fue mucha boda para esa familia jaja, que se queden así a poco no?? y fíjate uqe a mí no me cae mal Karin en el manga, me cae bien que de hecho es más o menos la personalida duqe tiene en el manga como la puse en el fic, obvio no me gusta el SasuKarin porqueva contra mis principios SasuSakuistas jaja, pero me gusta el SuiKa por eso puse ésta pareja en mi fic ^^, cuídate!!

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! gracias!! ese Konohamaru es un precooooooz de primera, a poco no?? niño pervertido, jaja ok pero si tienes preguntas no dudes en decirme va?? cuídate ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**El plan**

**POV´s Sasuke**

Eran poco más de las doce de la noche, nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa de mis padres discutiendo los pros y contras de tener que llamar a todos nuestros conocidos que eran vampiros para poder avalar que Emi no era niña a la cual tenerle miedo, era mitad vampiro lo aceptaba, pero no era peligrosa.

No soportaba el hecho de pensar que mi pequeña princesa pudiera hacerle daño a alguien más, de hecho no soportaba la simple idea de saber que mi niña cazaba para saciar su sed, prefería mil veces que se alimentara de comida humana a verla succionar sangre de algún animal.

Esperaba que el plan de Kakashi funcionara y que todos los vampiros que conocía nuestro clan para poder presentarles a Emi, también esperaba que nos apoyaran cuando decidieran venir los Akatsuki y poder convencerlos de que ella no era un peligro.

-Hinata, ¿sabes si van a venir todos?- Jugo le preguntaba a mi pequeña hermana con un tono de voz algo serio, pero ella no parecía prestarle atención.

-¿Hinata?-

-Perdón, Jugo. ¿Me decías?- Estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios pensamientos para ocuparme de mi hermana. La había notado rara desde hacía unos días y puede ser que me viera un poco egoísta en no prestarle mucha atención como antes lo hacía pero ahora tenía cosas un poco más importantes como por ejemplo Sakura y mi pequeña.

-Te preguntaba si sabes si vendrán todos los Akatsuki-

-Sí. No. No sé… estoy intentando averiguar eso pero no veo nada aún- Por el sonido de su voz sabía que mentía pero no podía sacarle demasiada información ya que cuando intenté leer sus pensamientos no había nada sobre una posible visión sobre los Akatsuki, mi hija o el destino que le deparaba.

-Sakura, ¿te importaría acompañarme a mi casa a dejar a Naruto-kun?- Mi esposa dio un respingo cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios de Hinata. Ella me miró como buscando mi aprobación y la animé a que la acompañara.

El dobe se había quedado dormido en medio de la plática y no lo culpaba, era humano después de todo, pero había veces que ese estúpido se dormía en los momentos menos indicados. Ahora tenía que prestarle más atención a eso de las vigilancias nocturnas y estar más alerta que nunca.

Mi hermana tomo a Naruto con sus dos brazos y lo cargó como si fuera un bebé, esa escena era demasiado graciosa, se suponía que tenía que ser al revés, Naruto tenía que cargar a Hinata no ella a él.

Moví la cabeza para despejarme un poco y seguí hablando con Suigetsu y Jugo acerca de contactar con todos los vampiros que conocíamos mientras que Kakashi y Kurenai hablaban con los clanes más allegados a nuestra familia.

**POV´s Sakura**

-Hinata, te noto rara ¿qué es lo que tienes?-

-Quiero hablar contigo Sakura, de algo que probablemente me voy a arrepentir. Lo tengo que hacer es la única forma-

-¿De qué me hablas?, no estarás pensando…-

Naruto abrió los ojos, el cansancio se le notaba en la cara pero aún así estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Ya es hora?- Naruto miró a Hinata mientras le preguntaba eso, ¿a qué se refería con que ya era hora?, Hinata sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Prepararé las cosas- Mi amigo se levantó del sillón mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mí –Cuídate Sakura-chan, no dejes que Sasuke haga una tontería… te lo encargo-

Quise detener a Naruto jalándolo del brazo pero Hinata fue más rápida que yo y me tomó de la mano.

-Te lo explicaré. Pero prométeme que no te exaltaras- Asentí con la cabeza mientras Hinata me sentaba en el sillón dónde había acostado a Naruto minutos antes.

-Si Naruto y yo estamos aquí para cuando lleguen los Akatsuki pueden matarnos. Lo vi y no quiero que le pase nada, pondría en peligro a toda mi familia y a toda la manada, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-Sí lo entiendo Hinata. No estoy de acuerdo pero sí esa es tu decisión yo… te apoyaré- Me quedé pensando en lo que probablemente pasara cuando su familia se enterara de que había huido con Naruto.

No podría estar segura de que los demás apoyarían su decisión pero sentía que había algo más… algo que me estuviera escondiendo.

-Hay otro motivo por el que se van, ¿no es cierto?- A Hinata no pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta pero pude escuchar a Naruto gritar algo así como "Te dije que Sakura-chan era bruja", no le presté atención y seguí mirando a Hinata.

-¡Contéstame Hinata!, yo estoy de acuerdo con que se vayan por ese motivo pero si hay algo más te juro que iré a decirles a toda su familia y ya veremos si los dejan irse-

Ella pareció dudarlo unos minutos y miró hacia el cuarto en dónde se había metido Naruto, él salió a los pocos segundos caminando hacia dónde nos encontrábamos con unas maletas en la mano.

-Le puedes decir, Hinata. No creo que Sakura-chan nos traicione, es por el bien de Emi-

Ahora mi hija ya no era Kyubi, ahora ya le decía por su nombre. Esto cada vez me estaba irritando más y si siendo humana me tenían miedo ahora siendo un vampiro tenía las de ganar.

-¿Por el bien de Emi?, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo Naruto?-

-Lo que Naruto-kun quiere decir es que nos iremos una temporada, tenemos que buscar para ver si hay otro niño hibrido. Kakashi lo menciono y puede que lo encontremos, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera pero espero que puedas guardar el secreto-

-¿¡Y qué si no hay ninguno?!, ¿qué es lo que me asegura que lo encontrarán?- Mi estado de ánimo ya se había ido a un límite demasiado peligroso, en cualquier momento le rompería las piernas a las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

¿Cómo era que querían buscar a otro hibrido?, Kakashi lo mencionó y estaba de acuerdo en eso pero él dijo que había la posibilidad de que existiera alguien más como Emi no que en realidad existiera.

-Hinata lo vio en una premonición que tuvo. No te tienes por qué exaltar Sakura-chan, además todo está arreglado, sí algo saliera mal tenemos la manera de hacer que Emi escape-

¿Para qué Emi escape?, estos dos planearon todo demasiado bien y me preguntaba por qué Sasuke no se enteró de nada.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Naruto?, explícate de una buena vez- Hizo una pausa que a mí me pareció exageradamente dramática pero Naruto era teatrero por naturaleza.

-Si no llegáramos Hinata y yo a encontrar a ningún otro hibrido cabe la posibilidad de que los Akatsuki quieran matar a Emi. El plan del teme no es muy factible y no te lo quiso decir por miedo a que te preocuparas, no creo que a muchos clanes que conocen los Uchiha los quieran apoyar así es que lo mejor es que Emi escape con Konohamaru, él todavía no lo sabe porque no es tan cuidadoso con sus pensamientos como lo somos Hinata y yo pero cuando sea el momento se lo dirás-

Me quedé sin habla, yo no conocía a ningún otro clan que no fueran los Uchiha o los Akatsuki ¿y sí algunos vampiros odiaban a mi hija con tan solo verla?, probablemente el plan de Hinata y Naruto fuera bueno… pero yo no iba a dejar a mí hija irse con ese niño precoz pedófilo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, regresaremos. Ahora ve a casa, diles que fuiste por comida para Emi al pueblo y por eso tardaste- Hinata me sacó de mis pensamientos para luego entregarme una bolsa llena de comida para bebé, en la casa ya no había comida y supongo que es un buen pretexto para intentar ocultar lo que iban a hacer esos dos tontos.

Me despedí de ellos deseándoles buen viaje pero algo dentro de mí se destrozaba, mis mejores amigos se irían y me dejarían sola sin apoyo. Bueno, el apoyo lo tenía por parte de la manada y del clan Uchiha pero necesitaba a esos dos para poder sobrellevar las cosas.

Era un poco más de las nueve de la mañana, la noche se nos había ido en platicar acerca de su plan y teniendo en cuenta de que Sasuke no podía leerme la mente su secreto podía estar a salvo.

Llegue a la mansión de los Uchiha y me encontré con Emi ya despierta pidiendo de comer.

-Sakura, tú monstruo tiene hambre. Iré por comida, con esto de Tayuya no pudimos salir ayer…-

-No te preocupes Suigetsu, pasé la noche vigilando a mi tía y por la mañana en cuanto abrieron las tiendas fui por un poco de comida para Emi-

Vaya estaba mejorando con eso de los pretextos, ni lo tuve que pensar mucho para que me saliera muy natural mi mentira. Nadie podía decirme que no estuve cuidando a mi tía, porque a pesar de que ella era humana y dormía por las noches yo la vigilaba desde afuera de la casa, además de que estaría preocupada por la llegada de todo un mundo de vampiros.

Suigetsu suspiró y por la cara que puso supuse que me dio las gracias por haber ido yo y ahorrarse el viaje, ya sabía que lo que menos le gustaba era ir de compras pero sólo para complacer a Karin y hacer feliz a Emi lo hacía.

Entramos a la casa y les explique lo que estuve haciendo, guarde la comida en el refrigerador y Karin le empezaba a dar de comer a mi hija. Kakashi se había ido a trabajar, Kurenai se encontraba tejiendo a velocidad increíble un pequeño suéter el cual no le quedaría a Emi en digamos… diez minutos, pero ese era el nuevo pasatiempo de Kurenai. Sasuke jugaba ajedrez con Jugo y me senté a lado de mi esposo.

-Pequeña, ¿has visto a Naruto?-

-No, desde ayer que acompañé a Hinata a su casa no los he visto- Me concentré en el juego de ajedrez que tenía delante de mí, mientras que Jugo movía una pieza.

-No entiendo cómo puedes jugar con Sasuke. Predice tus movimientos de todos modos cuando te lee la mente- Jugo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero es entretenido. Cambio mis estrategias demasiado rápido, deberías de ver cuando juegan Suigetsu y Sasuke. Apenas empiezan a jugar y Sasuke adivinó todos los movimientos que Suigetsu hará, el juego se termina antes de empezarlo-

Suigetsu traía cargando a Emi con un brazo mientras que con el otro llevaba un muñeco de peluche y jugaba con ella, se la entregó a Sasuke y mi esposo le besó la frente como suele hacerlo conmigo.

-A mí por eso me gusta jugar con el perrito, siempre le gano y no me siento inferior a Sasuke. Por cierto ¿lo han visto?-

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza mientras que Karin dijo que los iba a buscar en su casa, que sorpresa se llevaría cuando no lo encontrara.

Al cabo de media hora Karin regreso a la mansión un poco asustada y gritando.

-¡Se han ido!-

-¿Quiénes?, tranquila Karin espantarás a Emi- Jugo quien cargaba a mi hija trataba de tranquilizar a Karin, ella tenía en sus manos una hoja de papel.

-¡Hinata y Scooby!, se han ido. Dejaron está nota en la puerta de su casa-

Suigetsu rió demasiado fuerte lo que provocó que mi hija riera.

-Scooby, buena esa Karin-

-¿Qué dice la nota?- No había notado a Sasuke hasta ese momento, se veía demasiado alarmado por lo que asumí que en efecto Hinata y Naruto no habían pensando nada de su escape mientras que el estuviera junto a ellos.

-Dice que se tuvieron que ir por complicaciones, no dan una explicación concreta pero dicen que los perdonen y que pronto regresaran-

Kurenai corrió a abrazar a Karin mientras ella caía de rodillas hacia el suelo, de un tiempo para acá Hinata y Karin se habían tomado cariño y entendía la reacción de Karin en cierta manera, yo también me impacté cuando me dijeron que se irían.

-Maldito dobe… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, no pude ver nada de lo que pensaban con respecto a su huída- Abracé a Sasuke quien también sufría por la misma situación, sabía que Naruto y él eran mejores amigos aunque se trataran mal algunas veces pero su huída había devastado demasiado a los Uchiha, más de lo que me imaginaba.

-No es tú culpa Sasuke-kun, tal vez tenían miedo de que los atraparan los Akatsuki en el caso que vinieran- No había abierto la boca de más, ¿o sí?

Sasuke giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrar sus ojos con los míos, podía percibir algo de enojo de su parte pero ya se habían ido y no los podía seguir encubriendo más


	59. La llegada de los clanes

**Hola!! de nuevo otro capítulo jeje, si notan que se corta más o menos por la mitad mil disculpas, lo dejé un buen de tiempo ese capítulo sin escribir por cosas que me pasaron durante el mes que estaba escribiendo éste en especial... me voy a poner meláncolica por eso no quise leer de nuevo el capítulo como lo he estado haciendo las últimas veces, por eso les digo que si ven que está cortado o algo así me digan y les explico lo que quise decir en algunas partes... ahora a contestar reviews**

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! no sé me ocurrió eso de Firulais jaja, pero está bueno aquí está más o menos explicado que pasó después, pero como dije si tienes preguntar dime y te las contesto ^^

DanielitaXx: hola, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste... mi fic es adictivo?? jaja en serio?? siento que es un fic más pero gracias de todos modos por tu review ^^

Setsuna17: muchas gracias!!

shadowofsasuke801: gracias ^^, hace mucho que no te veo por Deviant art, esero ver pronto trabajos tuyos por allá ^^

Silvermist23: hola!!, yo también creo leí ese fic de chorromil capítulos jaja pero creo que con los que tengo es suficiente, a menos que haga un epílogo bastante largo pero como te dije eso será dependiendo de sus comentarios en el penúltimo capítulo o bien en el último. Quedaron 21 capítulos así es que bueno todavía falta jeje, y de nuevo gracias por tu review ^^

lili-little-small-witch: hola!! muchas gracias ^^

coolstar: hola!!, jajaja ya me estaba preocupando ya casi casi iba a mandarte un link de wikipedia (mentira eh?? jaja) y sí!! ese Sasuke tan lindo haciendo pucheros por su bebé, tan lindo que se porta jojo, cuídate!!

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! gracias!! pero creo que éste si es un poco aburrido, como dije al principio dejé éste capítulo en stand by como tres meses... no me daban ganas de escribir, no tenía inspiración y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo éste fic en específico por una cuestión que fué demasiado fea que me pasó... pero bueno espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

Lien uchiha: hola!! no te preocupes, ya estás mejor?? y muchísimas gracias jeje. Lo del KonoxEmi no hay mucho porque bueno la historia es SasuSaku como pareja principal, después hubo NaruSaku, a veces había SasuNaru (que me salió sin pensarlo, de hecho no me gusta la pareja), NaruHina y ShikaTema pero muy poco, igual depende de sus reviews en el último capítulo me animo a hacer un epílogo con un poco más de KonoEmi ^^

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La llegada de los clanes**

**POV´s Sakura**

Ya estaba algo harta de la situación, no tenía a Hinata para platicarle como iban las cosas con Emi o los clanes que estaban a punto de llegar o peor aún para pegarle al tonto de Naruto cada que hiciera alguna estupidez y eso se notaba en mi estado de ánimo.

Sasuke sorpresivamente comprendió el hecho de que iba a mantener en secreto el paradero de Naruto y Hinata alegando que si era un secreto que me confiaron lo debería de guardar hasta la tumba, hipotéticamente hablando, claro. De todos modos esa despreocupación par parte de mi esposo era por el hecho de que si los Akatsuki llegaban no podían hacerles nada y tampoco podían averiguar su paradero ya que yo era la única que lo sabía.

Mi tía tampoco ayudaba en mi estado de ánimo, como ya no estaba Naruto no tenía con quien desquitarse y tampoco gritarle aunque se había agarrado otra víctima y esa era Konohamaru, cada que lo veía le recriminaba lo de la imprimación de Emi sus insultos no bajaban de "eres un maldito niño pervertido que se toca por las noches pensando en mi nieta", "maldito mocoso pedófilo" y "espera a que las autoridades se enteren para que te metan a la cárcel". Me alegraba que por fin alguien se pusiera de parte de Sasuke y mía pero a veces sentía pena por el pobre Konohamaru.

Emi crecía cada día más y ahora parecía una niña de seis años, entendía a la perfección todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hablaba por lo menos cuatro idiomas gracias a unas clases por parte de Sasuke y ahora estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano, todos estaban fascinados con ella, no había momento en el cuál no la dejaran sola y no me molestaba, al contrario, se rodeaba por vampiros y licántropos así es que en cualquier momento que hubiera peligro ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en protegerla.

Los clanes de vampiros comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, el primero fue un señor demasiado raro llamado Shibi Aburame, era un nómada que viajaba por todo el mundo en busca de insectos. Según Sasuke su poder como vampiro era hablar con los mismos insectos y poder cazar a sus presas más fácilmente, él no era vegetariano pero se interesó demasiado en conocer a Emi cuando Kakashi mencionó que era hibrido.

En cuanto Shibi la conoció mencionó algo acerca de que un mosco le había dicho que como humano su sangre era comestible pero como vampiro podía ser letal si la ingería, sea como sea ese señor aparte de raro daba demasiado miedo, no dejaba que se le acercara más de cinco metros aunque Sasuke me haya dicho que no era mala persona y que nos ayudaría en contra de los Akatsuki.

El segundo clan fue el Hyuga, eran dos señores más o menos de unos cuarenta años, se parecían demasiado al parecer eran gemelos o algo por el estilo, sus nombres eran Hiashi y Hizashi mientras que la mujer que los acompañaba aparentaba unos diecisiete años más o menos, su nombre era Hanabi. Era igual de guapa que Hinata, Kurenai y Karin sólo que al igual que los otros dos hombres, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro.

Hanabi me cayó demasiado bien desde que la vi por primera vez y con Emi hizo una gran conexión, se la pasaba con ella y con Konohamaru jugando por toda la casa y anhelaba en lo más profundo de mí ser que Konohamaru y ella tuvieran algo como Naruto y Hinata pero sabía que eso no podía pasar. Ella me contó que su padre biológico era Hiashi y Hizashi era su hermano gemelo, los habían convertido en una masacre que hubo en su familia demasiados años atrás, supuse que era la moda hace cien años convertir a todas las familias en vampiros tomando en cuenta que Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos biológicos y también fueron convertidos, ¿acaso era algún tipo de moda o algo así?

Después de varios días llegaron el clan Inuzuka, eran dos mujeres la primera se veía un poco mayor que la segunda pero las dos tenían el cabello café oscuro, aunque la segunda mujer usaba una trenza para agarrárselo, me dijeron que sus nombres eran Tsume y Hana. Con ellas no tenía mucho contacto pues a la primera de nombre Tsume no le agradaba el olor a licántropo que desprendíamos casi todos los de la familia, aunque tuve una plática agradable con Hana, ella me contó que Tsume tenía algo en contra de los licántropos, algo así como una repulsión debido a que uno de ellos mató a su pareja tiempo atrás, Hana también me comentó que Tsume no estaba muy convencida de que mi hija fuera alguien a quien dejar vivo, me preocupaba pero no tanto el saber que en algún momento la famosa Tsume se iría contra Konohamaru para matarlo y de paso a Emi.

Tsume no poseía algún poder en especial pero Hana podía manipular el elemento de tierra a su antojo creando terremotos o creando grietas enormes, no se me hacía muy especial su poder pero sospechaba que si Akatsuki se enteraba de lo que Hana podía ser capaz de hacer seguro la querían reclutar.

Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco había descubierto mi poder como vampiro, recuerdo que Sasuke me había dicho alguna vez en mi vida como humana que tal vez mi poder iba a ser algo grandioso pero esa grandiosidad de la que él hablaba no aparecía.

-Sakura, ¿quieres venir a jugar con Emi, Konohamaru y conmigo?-

Accedí con la cabeza pero no sin antes decirle a Hanabi que Emi tenía que dormir. Sasuke apareció detrás de mí y tomó a mi hija en sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto que ella tenía especialmente para cuando tomaba siestas o era de noche y no queríamos sacarla.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi tía Tsunade me había pasado la vena sobre protectora que tanto odiaba, una madre siempre quiere el bien para sus hijos y eso era lo que estábamos intentando hacer con todos esos clanes reunidos en la mansión Uchiha.

Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, Kurenai y Kakashi sabían que si hacían un ruido por más pequeño que fuera mi ira iba sobre ellos, si mi hija tenía que dormir seguro no lo iba a hacer con el escándalo que armaban los hermanos de Sasuke o hasta sus mismos padres.

Salí al patio trasero con los dos niños, sí es que se les podría llamar así, para jugar. Todavía no sabía exactamente de que se trataban sus juegos pero probablemente lo iba a averiguar pronto.

-¿Listo Konohamaru?- Hanabi se paraba frente a Konohamaru y lo veía directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

-Listo- Konohamaru hacia una pose levantando el pulgar derecho y sonriendo. Esa pose me recordaba a Naruto, si tan sólo estuviera aquí mi estúpido amigo… probablemente los días no se me harían tan eternos escuchando sus tonterías o peleándose con Sasuke.

-¿Lista Sakura?- Antes de que pudiera replicar a la pregunta que me hizo Hanabi pude ver como Konohamaru caía en el suelo como desmayado, alcance a detenerlo para que no se golpeara mucho, me recordé mentalmente que la vena sobre protectora sólo la tenía que usar con Emi.

Hanabi se asustó cuando me vio detener el cuerpo de Konohamaru a milímetros del suelo pero estaba segura que esa cara no la había puesto por mi asombrosa rapidez al atrapar el cuerpo de Konohamaru sino presentía que era por otra cosa más.

-¿Pero cómo?...- Me miraba sorprendida y movía los brazos como tratándose de explicar la razón de mi comportamiento.

-Pero cómo ¿qué?, ¿qué le hiciste a Konohamaru, Hanabi?- Moví la cabeza y deje caer el cuerpo de Konohamaru lentamente, antes de que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de mi esposo el ya estaba ahí mirándome igual de sorprendido que Hanabi.

-Que no te pueda leer la mente es una cosa, pero que no puedas entrar en las ilusiones que hace Hanabi… esas ya son palabras mayores-

-¿De qué me hablas Sasuke?- ¿Me había perdido de algo esos escasos segundos?, ni yo entendía el por qué de sus reacciones y eso de que las ilusiones de Hanabi no me afectara… tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de eso.

-Hanabi tiene el poder de hacer ilusiones a su antojo, ha estado jugando con Konohamaru a meterlo en algunas sólo para la diversión de los dos y claro también para que ella practique su técnica pero ella puede poner en una ilusión a quien sea a su antojo, Hanabi te metió también en esa ilusión- Volteaba a verla mientras que ella me miraba con algo de confusión -¿No es cierto, Hanabi?-

Ella movió la cabeza lentamente en señal de afirmación más no emitió ningún sonido de su boca.

-Tal vez porque tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, no es que sea inmune a todos o casi todos los poderes de los vampiros. No soy tan especial, Sasuke-kun- Me levanté y observé a Hanabi. –Intenta de nuevo-

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me miraba a los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos y la famosa ilusión nunca llegó.

-¿Nada?- Me preguntaba Hanabi con algo de miedo mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza.

Intentamos un par de horas más las ilusiones de Hanabi en contra mía, según explicaba Sasuke cada una era más agresiva que la otra pero ninguna me hacía efecto. Un par de veces hasta el mismo Sasuke cayó en la ilusión y yo… jamás pude ver la famosa ilusión que hacía Hanabi.

-Oh vamos, ni que yo fuera algún tipo de monstruo maldito al que ningún poder le afectara. No fui especial en mi vida como humana y menos ahora-

-Debo meditar las cosas, creo que los veré mañana. Llevaré a Konohamaru adentro para que pueda dormir en paz… le quite la ilusión hace rato pero al parecer cayó rendido. Buenas noches Sakura, buenas noches Sasuke- Hanabi tomaba a Konohamaru y lo cargaba, tenía una expresión de incredulidad y un tanto pensativa.

Nos despedimos de Hanabi y nos quedamos en la misma banca en dónde había tratado de practicar sus ilusiones conmigo.

-¿Debería de decir que pases buena noche o simplemente sueña bonito?- Me dirigía hacia Sasuke quien entrelazaba su mano con la mía y sonreía de medio lado.

-Creo que con decir hasta mañana es más que suficiente- Sasuke me besó los labios y yo le correspondía, se sentía tan bien pasar un momento a solas, no lo hacíamos desde que Hinata y Naruto huyeron y creo que por eso mi humor era un desastre.

-¿Sabes que me dijo hoy Suigetsu?- Negué con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Que como van a hacer una representación de un cuento infantil tú podrías ser la bruja malvada, más que nada porque tu carácter es igual-

Entrecerré los ojos mientras que me trataba de concentrar en el olfato y el oído, si tenía suerte entre tantos murmullos que podía escuchar lo podía agarrar de sorpresa, sacarlo al patio y meterle unas buenas patadas en el trasero.

-Calma, no quieras golpearlo. Te defendí ante su comentario pero creo que tiene un poco de razón. No te enojes princesa, pero creo que desde que Hinata y Naruto escaparon tu humor ha ido empeorando día con día-

Suspiré y mire su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía, a lo mejor mi humor sí había cambiado un poco pero yo no tenía la culpa de eso, se habían ido mis dos mejores amigos y no era que Sasuke no fuera mi amigo pero hay cosas que se hablan con tu pareja y hay otras que se hablan con tus amigos.

-Me siento sola… no me siento apoyada completamente, sé que tengo tu apoyo porque estamos los dos en esto, Emi es nuestra hija y tenemos que protegerla pero Hinata y Naruto son mis mejores amigos, aunque Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo se han portado bien conmigo no quiere decir que ellos vayan a ser su reemplazo-

Si pudiera llorar me hubieran salido lágrimas en esos momentos, me sentía tan impotente ante la situación, no podía proteger a mi hija de unos locos que intentaban matarla, mis amigos se habían ido y aunque sabía sus razones me hacían falta, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo por mí misma.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo se solucionará. Estoy a tu lado siempre que me necesites, y no creo que seas una inútil más bien creo que eres alguien especial que vino a alegrarme la vida… recuerda que por ti sigo vivo y tenemos una razón más por la que vivir y esa razón es nuestra hija. Yo no las dejaría nunca y te protegeré por toda la eternidad, recuérdalo siempre-

Sasuke me acariciaba la mejilla mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Suspiré y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me producía el tacto de sus dedos contra mi piel.

-No quería decírtelo antes pero quiero que hagamos una cosa juntos, será nuestro secreto. Es por si las cosas salen mal… espero que no sea así pero necesito estar seguro de que estas tranquila-

Levanté un poco la cabeza y abrí los ojos un tanto desconcertada, alcé una ceja y mire a los ojos a Sasuke quien esbozaba esa sonrisa de medio lado la cual me derretía.

-¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-kun?-

-Te lo contaré en nuestra casa, hay más privacidad ahí-

Asentí con la cabeza y tomamos el camino para ir a nuestra casa, ojalá que eso que piensa decirme no sea malo, no es que tuviera el presentimiento de que lo era sino que simplemente Sasuke nunca hacía o pensaba cosas sin antes consultármelo y eso me hacía sentir como si yo ya no fuera importante en su vida.

Mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor en esos momentos y pensar en esas cosas no me hacia bien, definitivamente lo mejor era esperar a que Sasuke me dijera que era lo que planeaba.


	60. ¿Ese es Sasukekun?

**Hola!! un capítulo nuevo del fic y perdón por no decirlo en el pasado pero ... Feliz Navidad!! que por cierto puse un one-shot para ustedes que leen mi fic, ya saben de regalo por Navidad jeje... se lama "La niña, el príncipe y el sapo" si lo quieren leer está en mi perfil ^^... ahora a contestar reviews **

Silvermist23: hola!!, feliz navidad a tí también ^^!! ojalá te la hayas pasado muy bien y lo de los reviews... jajaja ya veremos ya veremos, sí llego a hacer un epílogo será algo largo pero ya veremos como dije dependen de sus reviews ^^ y sí, aunque haya festividades yo subo la continuación de mi fic :P (es que éste año no quiero celebrar nada por algo que me pasó...) pero yo sigo subíendolas como siempre miércoles y sábado así es que espera al miércoles n.n

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! sí acerca de eso con Konohamaru y Hanabi estaba pensando hacer una historia igual a la de Naruto y Hinata y por eso lo mencionó Sakura en el capítulo pasado, pero sería armar otro conflicto externo y Emi pues quedaría "sola" aunque también había considerado a Gaara... igual y hago un capítulo aparte del epílogo en donde Gaara y Emi esten juntos, tipo "qué hubiera pasado si Gaara hubiera imprimido a Emi??" pero bueno eso también lo dejo en ustedes si lo quieren leer lo hago y sí!! lo comprendió pero en éste capítulo verás el por qué jojo

betsy268: gracias ^^, no te preocupes!! ya sé como es eso de los exámenes todo un fastidio pero cuando ya no tengas uqe ir a la escuela hasta los extrañarás jaja y todavía falta mucho para que lleguen Naruto y Hinata, tu espera la continuación y verás

DanielitaXx: hola, gracias!! y con respecto a lo de los fics sí he escrito algunos, los he publicado en varias páginas casi todo están en Naruto Spain aunque bueno tengo uno súper larguísimo que lo escribí el año pasado, tengo dos one-shot y un drabble y de hecho subí un one-shot aquí como dije al principio, si te late leerlo se llama "La niña, el príncipe y el sapo" está en SasuSaku pero también puede ser NaruSaku, cuídate!!

dany14-black8: hola, va, me pasaré por tu fic aunque no me gusten lo fics uqe no estén terminados... me los cortan en lo emocionante y me enojo jajaja pero me pasaré va?? ... Tsume?? jajaja no entendí de quien hablabas y lo de los comentarios, naaaa bueno si lo dices por lo que puse la vez pasada no fué por algún comentario que deje a la mitad ese capítulo sino porque éste año fallecieron dos personas súper importantes para mí, una de ellas fué mi mejor amigo... cuando estaba escribiendo ese capítulo fué el último día que hable con él y al siguiente día me avisaron que había fallecido... entonces como que lo dejé medio abandonado hasta hace poco que lo volví a continuar pero todo bien ^^

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!! sí!! e sque me preocupaba que de pronto no le entendieran que onda con el capítulo pero por lo visto si lo continué bien. y sí!! es lo que trató jeje si lees la contestación del review que está antes del tuyo entenderás por qué lo dejé a la mitad por mucho tiempo ese capítulo pero todo bien ya, y feliz navidad!!

Lien uchiha: hola!! que bueno que estás mejor me alegro ^^ jajaja ya sé!! pero es que se me hace muy feo el KonoxEmi osea porque ella está bebé y el ya está grande jajaja, creo que me enamoré de mi OC por eso no la quiero con Konohamaru y no escribo mucho KonoEmi, pero ya veremos según sus reviews si hago un epílogo de ellos dos y muchísimas gracias!! yo misma leería mi fic si no estuviera tan largo jajaja

Setsuna17: muchas gracias!!

coolstar: hola!!, gracias!! así es Sakura, de hecho como que medio me identifiqué con Sakura en mi fic porque así soy yo jojo pero bueeeno, felices fiestas a tí también!!

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**¿Ese es Sasuke-kun?**

**POV´s Sakura**

Llegamos a nuestra casa, todo estaba oscuro pero no tenía por qué tratar de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad ya que mis súper poderes de vampiro me facilitaban ver con claridad lo que me rodeaba.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la sala, gire la cabeza para ver su cara y pude notar como no borraba su sonrisa de medio lado, me abrazó por la cintura y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, me apretó con muchísima fuerza y me besó en los labios de una manera demasiado rara, era como si estuviera contento porque se gano el premio mayor o algo así, si no fuera porque Hanabi no pudo meterme en una ilusión creería que eso era parte de una, era una situación muy extraña y no lo comprendía.

-¿Me puedes decir qué pasa?, de verás me estás asustando Sasuke-

-No pasa nada, es sólo que siento que lo que me dijo Naruto funcionará-

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto?- Mi voz dejaba ver que estaba un poco asustada, si había sido algún plan de mi estúpido amigo seguramente sería algo demasiado alocado y probablemente con muy pocas posibilidades de que funcione.

-Antes de que se fuera con Hinata me contó el por qué se iban, aunque tú ya lo sabes. Sólo que le dije que no te mencionara que habló conmigo-

-Maldito Naruto hijo de…- Fui interrumpida por Sasuke quién reía a carcajadas, estaba por volverme loca ahora si parecía un asesino serial, aunque bueno… eso de asesino serial era un decir.

-¡Vamos Sakura!, ¿acaso pensabas que Naruto siendo mi amigo por muchísimas décadas no me diría el por qué de su huída?- Bueno en eso tenía razón mi esposo, no me había puesto a pensar en ese extraño lazo que los unía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Naruto me prometió que no le diría nada.

-La cuestión aquí es que me dio una idea para proteger a Emi, sacaremos un acta de nacimiento, pasaporte y visa falsos para poder sacarla del país en cuanto lleguen los Akatsuki y se ponga fea la pelea. Aunque no creo que pase eso, más bien es como tener un plan de respaldo-

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos tratando de procesar la información hasta que por fin hable.

-No es tan mala la idea de Naruto, de hecho es muy buena pero ¿a quién le piensas entregar a nuestra hija?, en el único que confías para hacer ese tipo de cosas es en Naruto y ahora el ya no está aquí. ¿Piensas darle a alguno de tus hermanos o padres a nuestra hija?-

-Ellos pelearán por el bienestar de Emi, y no quiero que se arriesguen más. Además si ven Orochimaru o Madara que alguno de mi familia intenta escapar ellos mismos lo matarán, lo más conveniente es que estén con nosotros, podemos proteger a Hinata diciendo que ella ya no está con nosotros, que se tomó un tiempo para ir a conocer a más vampiros de nuestra especie y de Naruto no creo que pregunten, la manada estará aquí y no sabrán cuál de ellos es-

¿Ese era el preocupado Sasuke-kun que yo conocía?, porque recuerdo que el Sasuke-kun de antes hubiera movido mar y tierra para traer de las orejas a Naruto y a su pequeña hermana y gritarles unas cuantas cosas para luego decir que él no quería verlos juntos más.

-¿Entonces a cuál persona elegirás?- Le preguntaba con cierto miedo, si Sasuke iba a mandar a nuestra hija lejos de nosotros no podía ser en alguien que no confiara demasiado para dejar a Emi y mucho menos a alguien de nuestra misma especie… ¡Oh no!...

-Konohamaru- Me di cuenta de que Sasuke había dicho el mismo nombre al mismo tiempo de que yo lo hacía, pero eso de sacar a nuestra hija del país con un adolescente que era pedófilo era otra cosa.

-¿Y si la viola?, ¿y si la manosea o la trata de besar?- Mi voz se alzó dos octavas más de lo de costumbre, empecé a hiperventilar aunque sólo era por puro reflejo mientras que mis ojos se abrieron.

-¿Cómo crees que la va a violar?, no seas tonta Sakura- Sasuke emitía una carcajada mientras que se pegaba en la frente con una mano –Está bien que Konohamaru sea precoz pero no es para tanto, además piénsalo Emi lo quiere mucho y es con el único que pasa mucho tiempo aparte de nosotros dos. No me gusta mucho la idea a mí tampoco pero el dobe conoce a Konohamaru desde hace más tiempo que nosotros y sí Naruto confía en él yo también lo haré-

-Tú también lo extrañas ¿no es así?- Sasuke dejó de reír para mirarme a los ojos, podía notar que en su mirada había un poco de tristeza y algo de soledad.

-Sí, nunca te he negado que es mi mejor amigo. A Hinata también la extraño pero no es lo mismo, Naruto ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y he aprendido a hacerle caso cuando me aconseja algo. Por eso pienso que Konohamaru es el ideal para cuidar a Emi si algo nos llegara a pasar tanto a nosotros como al dobe y a Hinata-

Creo que me acababa de convencer, dejaría a mi hija con ese adolescente pervertido en el dado caso de que la cosa se pusiera grave. Estuvimos platicando acerca del tema toda la noche, me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con Sasuke era como si sólo existiéramos los dos en el mundo y por momentos se me olvidaba que tenía una hija a la cual proteger, eso no era malo si estás con el hombre de tu vida, ¿verdad?... debería de ponerle más atención a Emi, no era que fuera mala madre o algo por el estilo pero creo que nos hacían falta momentos a solas como ese que tuvimos aquella noche.

Siempre con alguno de los vampiros recién llegados a nuestro alrededor, los hermanos de Sasuke no ayudaban tampoco mucho, se la pasaban revoloteando como moscas molestas a mí alrededor o al de mi hija, está bien yo sabía que estábamos en una situación algo peligrosa y no sabíamos cuando exactamente iban a llegar los Akatsuki y aunque también sabía que Sasuke les había dicho que nos mantuvieran vigilada a Emi y a mí eso me molestaba, parecía que mi esposo no podía confiar en mí para proteger a nuestra hija. No se le quitaba la vena sobre protectora que tenía conmigo mientras era una humana.

Me encontraba en sentada en el patio delantero platicando con Emi, más bien contestándole algunas preguntas que tenía, ya no me sorprendía su capacidad intelectual y muchas veces había cosas que yo no podía responderle y Sasuke llegaba a mi auxilio.

-¿Qué haces Maléfica?-

-¡Que no me digas Maléfica!, ¡Sasuke, mira a Suigetsu me está molestando de nuevo!-

-Ey, Nemo. Deja en paz a Sakura-

-¿Nemo?- Miraba a Sasuke demasiado sorprendida, jamás le había dicho a Suigetsu algún apodo gracioso que tuviera que ver con lo de su transformación, la única vez que le jugó una broma fue cuando le compramos esa comida para peces.

Sasuke se encogía de hombros mientras que se sentaba frente a nosotras. Suigetsu por su parte tenía la boca igual o más abierta que yo.

-Alguien tiene que molestar a Suigetsu en ausencia del dobe, ¿no?- Sasuke sonreía y cargaba a Emi para darle un beso en la mejilla y saludarla.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, yo… yo tengo que ir con Karin- Gire la cabeza y observe a Suigetsu que caminaba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en las bolsas, creo que Sasuke se había pasado con su comentario. Los únicos que se llevaban así eran Naruto y Suigetsu y bueno… yo también era blanco de sus burlas, pero nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera a decirle semejante cosa a su hermano.

-Te pasaste Sasuke, Suigetsu se fue algo triste-

-Sabes Sakura, a lo mejor mi actitud cambió un poco desde que el dobe no está pero no encuentro la manera de cómo llenar el vació que dejaron esos dos atolondrados. Todos en la casa los extrañan demasiado y ya no puedo con esto, no quiero ver a mi familia triste y angustiada-

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, yo no podía escuchar la mente de los demás pero él sí y sabía perfecto lo que todos en la mansión Uchiha y todos los de la manada sentían con respecto a que Naruto y Hinata hubieran desaparecido de un día a otro.

Baje la cabeza y me puse a pensar en que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, sólo pensaba en lo que yo sentía y no en lo que los demás sentían con respecto a ese tema. Sasuke-kun sólo quería ayudar a su familia y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, no era que fuera mi responsabilidad pero ellos me habían acogido como parte de su clan mucho antes de que yo fuera un vampiro.

Sasuke tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi cara. -Sakura, tengo que dejar a Emi con Kurenai. Vamos a salir tú y yo- Accedí con la cabeza mientras él me besaba de nuevo en los labios.

-Papi, ¿se tardarán?- Mi pequeña veía a los ojos a Sasuke mientras que buscaba con su pequeña mano la mía.

-No princesa, pero te prometo traerte un regalo. Pórtate bien con tu abuela, te llevarán a ver a Tsunade así es que no quiero que hagas algún destrozo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Te lo prometo- Emi abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello para segundos después girarse su pequeño torso y abrazarme a mí también.

Dejamos a la niña con Kurenai y salimos hacia un destino incierto, no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar Sasuke. El iba manejando el coche que me había comprado tiempo atrás cuando nos comprometimos mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda, no habíamos pronunciado alguna palabra y sólo se escuchaba la música del estéreo de fondo.

Era aproximadamente las siete de la noche, habíamos viajado más de cuatro horas y la verdad no sabía en dónde me encontraba exactamente. La calle la cuál estábamos atravesando estaba desierta y no tenía mucha luz, en medio de la calle había un hombre que portaba un traje café oscuro demasiado sucio como para ser algún ejecutivo, nos miraba de reojo y pude escuchar como Sasuke sonreía.

-Llegamos, sólo déjame hablar a mí ¿de acuerdo?-

Accedí con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos Sasuke se encontraba abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia dónde se encontraba ese señor.

-Señor Uchiha, es bueno verlo de nuevo. ¿Ella es alguna amiga?- Ese hombre me veía con ojos demasiado lujuriosos, si no fuera porque era un poco bajo de estatura y su cabeza no tenía cabello juraría que era el pervertido de Jiraya haciéndonos alguna broma pesada.

-El gusto es mío. Es mi esposa, Uchiha Sakura. ¿Se encontrará el señor Yamato?, necesito verlo con urgencia-

El hombre movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta la cual estaba custodiando, no me había percatado de que existía una puerta, tal vez por toda la basura que había en ese lugar, el hombre terminó de abrir la puerta y nos hizo la seña de que entráramos Sasuke me dio el paso y me guiñó un ojo, seguramente ese hombre tenía pensado darme una nalgada o algo por el estilo y claro que no podía aplicar la fuerza bruta que ahora se había incrementado con mi transformación pues había escuchado el latido del corazón de ese hombre.

Subimos a un elevador viejo y pude observar como mi esposo apretaba el número nueve, suponía que ahí se encontraba el tal señor Yamato.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Mi esposo puso el dedo índice en mi boca.

-Las preguntas van después, sólo pórtate bien- Solté un bufido y me cruce de brazos y Sasuke sólo atinó a reírse por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Llegamos al piso nueve y las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver una sala que no estaba en mal estado considerando el exterior de la fachada, había una puerta de madera a unos cuantos metros y ésta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un hombre de cabello café castaño y ojos negros.

No había mucha luz en el lugar y creo que eso hacía ver al hombre un poco tétrico, observe su cara y en realidad era un hombre demasiado común y corriente pero había algo en el que daba miedo pero no sabía exactamente que era.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- El señor Yamato nos hizo pasar a su despacho y tomamos asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Lo de siempre Yamato, papeleo- Mi esposo esbozaba una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano. –Por cierto ella es Sakura, mi esposa. Habrá veces en las que ella venga a tramitar algunas cosas en lugar de ser yo personalmente-

El señor Yamato me saludó educadamente pero no sin perder la postura tétrica que lo estaba caracterizando en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué tipo de papeleo necesita?, estoy muy apretado en tiempos y no sé si…-

-Podrás Yamato, se que podrás. Recuerda que hay mucho dinero de por medio y tampoco quieres defraudarme ¿o sí?-

-No no, claro que no- El hombre se ponía un poco nervioso por el tono de voz que emitía mi esposo en esos momentos, yo también me hubiera puesto nerviosa si Sasuke me hubiera hablado de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

-Necesito dos actas de nacimiento y dos pasaportes, pasado mañana para más tardar. No quiero fallas-

-No las habrá señor Uchiha, confíe en mí. ¿Me puede permitir las fotos y lo datos?-

Sasuke sacaba de su cartera una foto de Emi y otra de Konohamaru, ahora caía en cuenta el por qué Sasuke se la pasaba con la cámara fotográfica siguiendo a Emi y Konohamaru para todos lados, yo pensaba que era para el álbum de recuerdos que estaban haciendo Karin y Hinata antes de que ella se fugara con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ahora se dedica a secuestrar niños?- Yamato alzó una ceja en cuanto vio las fotos de mi hija y Konohamaru.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Yamato, pero para dejarlo claro la niña que ves ahí es nuestra hija y el muchacho es primo de mi esposa. Sus nombres son Emi Sumiko Uchiha y Konohamaru Sarutobi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y lo quiero bien hecho. No creo que te quieras enfrentar de nuevo con Jugo ¿o sí?-

El tal Yamato tragó saliva y carraspeó un par de veces mientras que apuntaba demasiado deprisa los nombres que mi esposo le acaba de dar, Sasuke rió y me imagine que el hombre estaba pensando en lo que Jugo le había hecho, la verdad es que sabía perfecto el por qué había cambiado su actitud tan drásticamente con la sola mención de Jugo, a mí también me daba miedo a veces pero ¿tan malo había sido lo que Jugo le había hecho?, definitivamente nunca me iba a meter con él.

-Bien creo es todo, vendré a recoger los papeles en dos días y recuerda Yamato. No quiero errores, te doy una parte ahora y la otra después como siempre lo hemos hecho-

El hombre no dijo ni media palabra sólo asentía con la cabeza, supuse que era todo lo que teníamos que hacer ahí y me levanté al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hacía. Nos despedimos del hombre y subimos nuevamente al elevador.

-¿Qué le hizo Jugo?-

-Digamos que le dio su merecido por no hacer las cosas como se deben, fue una vez que Hinata y Naruto decidieron ir a pasar unas vacaciones a Asia. El dobe también quería darle su merecido a Yamato pero Hinata no lo dejó y ya sabes cómo Jugo protege a Hinata… todo terminó en buenos términos claro está, pero es una historia larga-

Había escuchado alguna que otra historia en dónde había una pelea de por medio y los involucrados eran Naruto, Jugo y Suigetsu… creo que siempre estaban metidos en problemas y por esa razón Kakashi no los dejaba viajar a algún lado solos.

Nos subimos al coche y Sasuke arrancó el motor, yo pensaba que nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la mansión Uchiha o a Forks por Emi, pero Sasuke se estacionaba frente a una tienda de juguetes.

-La estas consintiendo mucho, Sasuke-

-No es cierto-

-Cuando la regaño tú siempre la defiendes y te pones de su lado- Me crucé de brazos después de salir del coche y cerrara la puerta, Sasuke apoyó su mano izquierda en el techo del coche y me miro divertido.

-Es nuestra hija, la única que tendremos en toda la eternidad. Eso no es consentirla, más bien es una forma de decirle que sus papás le darán todo cuando ella lo quiera-

-¿Y eso no es consentir?, ¿dónde está el verdadero Sasuke y qué hiciste con él?- Mi esposo rió y me beso en los labios.

Moví la cabeza y sonreí, lo tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la tienda de juguetes.

-Está bien, pero el regalo lo escogeré yo- Gire la cabeza y le saque la lengua de forma divertida mientras que Sasuke sonreía de medio lado.

-Ya extrañaba a la vieja Sakura-

-Y yo extrañamente quiero al Sasuke-kun de ahora. Es más peligroso, me gusta tu nueva actitud-

Reímos y entramos a la tienda de juguetes, mi misión ahora era encontrar el juguete perfecto para la niña perfecta… creo que era un poco difícil considerando que Sasuke le daba todo lo que ella pedía pero nada costaba con intentarlo.


	61. Práctica

**Hola!! aquí un capítulo más, espero que les guste y falta poco para el final. Como verán en el capítulo hay una pequeña pelea, ya necesitaba algo de emoción el fic no creen?? pero bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews y nos vemos el sábado con la continuación ^^**

ArYuChIa: hola!!, feliz navidad a tí también ^^!! lo de NS a mí me funciona bien. Si puedo entrar y todo perfecto, lo que pasa es que luego se satura el servidor y no te deja entrar como por una semana pero ahorita está bien NS, a lo mejor es tu conexión... ya sabes como son los del staff de allá pero espero que se solucione tu problema n.n

Silvermist23: hola!! pues es que no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar por eso actualizo aunque sea fin de año y eso jeje, por eso nso vemos el sábado con la continuación ^^

Lilu the little witch: hola, pues en el manga creo tiene 10 pero en mi fic tiene 15 n.n

Setsuna17: jojo, gracias ^^

Lien uchiha: hola!! lo de Sasuke es porque simplemente quiso cambiary ser el buena onda como Naruto para que su familia no los extrañara tanto (hablo de Naruto y Hinata) pero aquí verás las consecuencias de ese apodo jaja

shadowofsasuke801: hola, sí a mí también me pareció divertido cambiar los papeles, no me imagino así al Sasuke real jojo

Heero Kusanagi: hola, sí cambió pero sólo para que su familia no extrañe tanto a los que se fueron pero como dije en un review anterior aquí estarán las consecuencias de pasarse de chistoso

betsy268: hola!! jaja así pasa a mí tampoco me dieron nada ni siquiera un carbón por si acaso me porté mal, jaja ya somos dos

**Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto**

**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Práctica**

**POV´s Sasuke**

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque el cielo debe de ser azul, ¡ya basta Emi!; no sé si lo haces con la intensión de sacarme de quicio o porque de veras no entiendes que es un efecto solar cuando interactúa con la atmósfera-

Y así eran mis días cuando Sakura practicaba sus nuevos poderes con Hanabi, cuidar a Emi… esa chiquilla que a pesar de ser adorable y preciosa como su madre, era realmente insoportable.

La amaba con todo mí ser y no había duda de eso, pero creo que por ahí había escuchado que a los niños cuando tienen entre tres y cuatro años les entra la fase del "Por qué" y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a mi pequeña. Obviamente Emi entendía a la perfección todo lo que le explicaba acerca de todo lo que me preguntaba porque muchas veces había escuchado pensamientos o pláticas que tenía con Kakashi, Kurenai o con mis hermanos.

De hecho Emi era mucho más inteligente que Karin y Suigetsu y había veces en las que ella les explicaba cosas que ellos no entendían pero esa etapa de preguntar un por qué a todo era demasiado frustrante.

Dejé a mi pequeña hija con Suigetsu y Karin y me dirigí hacia dónde se encontraba Sakura. Ella practicaba cerca de la casa que había mandado hacer Kurenai para nosotros, demasiado lejos de la mansión de mis padres y eso era porque Hanabi se aburría de tanto practicar con Sakura y había veces en las que metía en ilusiones a los que estaban en la mansión… era demasiado molesto, molesto e irritante.

-¿Cómo va Sakura?-

-Bien Sasuke, ha mejorado muchísimo. Aunque Konohamaru creo que quedará un poco… mal de la cabeza después de tanta ilusión que no pudo detener Sakura. Se recuperará-

Sonreí de medio lado, si tan sólo quedara tan mal como para que se olvidara de estar con mi hija juro que le daba una casa a Hanabi en la parte del mundo que ella quisiera.

Sakura había desarrollado un tipo escudo con el cual no permitía que tocaran a nadie con ningún poder a menos que ella no lo estuviera protegiendo. Su escudo era más o menos de diez metros a la redonda, algunas veces practicaba con Shibi Aburame, conmigo o hasta con Jugo, eso era dependiendo si Hanabi se cansaba o se aburría de practicar con ella.

La cuestión aquí era que mi esposa había mejorado muchísimo y me sorprendía todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer. En verdad era especial, era una mujer única y por eso la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Corría hacia mí para luego darme un beso en los labios.

-¡Ey!, ¿por qué siempre se empeñan en besarse delante de todos?- Hanabi hablaba con un tono algo enojado pero al parecer a mi esposa no le importaba.

-Sólo estás tú Hanabi, no hay por qué regañarnos. Es normal entre dos personas que están enamoradas-

Sonreí y volvimos a la mansión de mis padres seguidos por Hanabi, cuando entramos pude escuchar claramente a Emi dando una explicación demasiado avanzada para su edad o cualquiera de los que estaban presentes en el salón con excepción de los señores Hyuga.

-…Y ese es el por qué de nuestra existencia en el planeta-

-¡Ésta niña será grande!, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijo, Karin?-

-Claro que lo escuche Suigetsu, Emi es la niña más adorable, inteligente que hay en este planeta- Mi hermana le agarraba una mejilla a mi pequeña y juntaba su nariz con la de ella mientras que sonreía.

-Hola mami, ¿y Konohamaru?- Karin le pasaba a nuestra hija a mi esposa y ella sólo bufó.

-Lo dejé en casa, nena. Estaba cansado y tenía que dormir- Sakura y yo teníamos que tapar el plan y lo mejor era seguirnos comportando con Konohamaru como siempre lo hacíamos desde que el imprimió a nuestra pequeña hija.

-Parece que quieres más a Konohamaru que a tus padres. Nos pondremos celosos- Me dirigí hacia mi hija con una sonrisa y ella me correspondía con otra.

-Oye Sasuke, lo que nunca he entendido es por qué odias a Konohamaru por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Emi si tú te enamoraste de Sakura cuando la viste y creo que eso también era un tipo de pedofilia, ¿no?-

En cuanto terminó de hablar Suigetsu pude notar como nadie pensaba, nadie hablaba y tampoco se escuchaba ninguna respiración con excepción de la de mi hija.

Todos los presentes dirigían sus miradas a mi hermano y luego a mí. En verdad ese comentario inoportuno me había hecho enojar, cerré los ojos concentrando toda mi furia apretando mis puños, respiré nuevamente y los abrí.

-No voy a contestarte Suigetsu, porque una vez ya te he insultado y creo en la ley del ojo por ojo… pero vuelves a sacar ese comentario o algún otro relacionado con mi hija y te juro. ¡No!, te prometo que será lo último que dirás en tu vida-

Sakura corrió a dejar a Emi con Kurenai quien seguía con la boca abierta por el estúpido comentario que había hecho mi estúpido hermano, mi esposa regreso en cuestión de segundos y se paró frente a mí.

-No tienes por qué exaltarte Sasuke, ¿por qué no olvidas todo?... ya sabes cómo es Suigetsu, habla sin pensar. ¿Quieres ir afuera?, vamos afuera ahí te calmarás un poco. ¡Jugo!, demonios ¿dónde está Jugo?-

Sakura no tenía que preocuparse por Jugo, el estaba en su habitación escuchando música y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Suigetsu empezó a aplicar su poderosa droga, como le decíamos comúnmente, en nosotros para que las cosas no llegarán más allá. Pero demonios, ¡yo no quería que Jugo interfiriera!, lo que quería era desquitarme de una buena vez por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Sé que la mejor manera no era desquitarme con mi hermano, pero él había hecho que la bomba que tenía un reloj dentro de mí explotara.

Sakura me sacó al patio que estaba enfrente de la casa y Jugo nos seguía detrás junto con Karin y Suigetsu, por lo que pude ver en los pensamientos de mi hermano idiota, el también quería pelea y bueno, si me la pedía ¿por qué no dársela?

**POV´s Jugo**

-¡¿Bueno, a ti qué te pasa?!-

-Me pasa que estoy harto de todo, tú fuiste el que derramó la gota del vaso y ahora pagarás las consecuencias-

No había hablado mucho con Sasuke desde que Naruto se fue con mi hermana, sé que Sasuke lo extrañaba demasiado pero en ésta pelea no podía ponerme de parte de ninguno. Tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke siempre estaban tratando de ver quién podía más y no lo soportaba, no podía ver a mis hermanos pelear de esa manera, por más que intentaba aplicar el poder de calmar ánimos no podía, se resistían demasiado y estaba pensando en la posibilidad de utilizar la fuerza.

Karin y Sakura estaban demasiado asustadas como para tratar de agarrarlos, todavía no se habían lanzado a los golpes pero estaban a punto de hacerlo. Ellas eran demasiado fuertes, lo eran como cualquiera de nosotros pero en una pelea entre hombres y mucho más si esos hombres eran vampiros era mejor no meterse.

Escuché como Kurenai arrancaba su coche, al menos la pequeña Emi no estaría si su padre y su tío se pegaban hasta probablemente matarse. Nunca la había escuchado llorar hasta ese día, su llanto era algo desgarrador y me partía el alma escucharla. Lo peor de todo era que Emi sabía lo que pasaba y entendía a la perfección la preocupación de mis hermanos por Hinata y Naruto, ella también los extrañaba pero a ¿quién tratábamos de engañar? Naruto era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y nadie podía competir contra él.

Supongo que por esa razón Suigetsu sentía un poco de celos desde que Naruto se fue, tuvimos una plática él y yo en la que me decía que ahora que Naruto no estaba iba a intentar llevarse mejor de lo que se había llevado con Sasuke durante todos estos años pero no podía hacerlo, Sasuke no lo dejaba ser su mejor amigo y con toda razón, Naruto era, es y será el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-¡Si tanto lo deseas, pégame! ¡Pégame y desquita tu odio! Pero eso no hará que Naruto y Hinata regresen. Ellos se fueron porque no querían enfrentar a los Akatsuki y haber si eso te hace entender que Naruto nunca, me oíste, nunca fue tu mejor amigo-

-¡Suigetsu, por favor! No hagas más grande esto de lo que ya es, ¡cálmate!-

-No, Karin. Que Sasuke sepa de una buena vez que Naruto nunca fue su amigo, lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y en lugar de confiar en su familia confió en ese perro mal agradecido-

Karin tomaba del brazo a Suigetsu intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero Suigetsu se movió algo brusco haciendo que Karin volara unos cuantos metros. Por suerte logré atraparla antes de que cayera del suelo y doy gracias a lo más sagrado de que ninguno de nuestros invitados con excepción de Hanabi estuvieran presentes en la disputa familiar que estábamos teniendo en esos momentos.

Kakashi llegó después de unos minutos y al parecer nadie noto su presencia, el me indicó que me quedara junto con Karin y no hiciera ningún movimiento, Kakashi era sabio en sus decisiones y no lo iba a contradecir.

-Naruto es y será mi mejor amigo, el es como un hermano para mí. Te has metido con Sakura, con mi hija y ahora con mi mejor amigo, te juro Suigetsu que nunca te voy a perdonar esto-

Sasuke se abalanzó contra Suigetsu pegándole con los puños cerrados, me sorprendió ver como Sakura no interfería a pesar de que Suigetsu también estaba pegándole a Sasuke. Levanté la cabeza disminuyendo mis intentos por mantener la calma en el lugar y observe a Sakura quien mantenía los puños cerrados y la cabeza dirigida al suelo.

-Basta- Un humano normal apenas si podía escuchar el leve murmullo que emitió la voz de mi ahora cuñada.

-¡Dije basta!- Sasuke se detuvo y miró a Suigetsu con ira en sus ojos, su respiración era agitada pero supuse que era un reflejo de la pelea no porque realmente necesitara respirar.

-Sakura, deja de usar tu poder con nosotros. No puedo leer la mente de nadie y me estoy volviendo loco-

Ahora entendía el por qué no podía calmar los ánimos… esa pequeña y sus poderes molestos, pero me imaginaba el por qué de su reacción. Últimamente platicaba un poco más con Sakura y sabía que ella se sentía mal por la huída de Naruto y Hinata y tal vez lo estaba haciendo para que los dos se desquitaran del odio reprimido que traían.

-Ya fue suficiente Sasuke. Los dos se quitaron el resentimiento que traían uno con el otro, es la última vez que te veo así con uno de tus hermanos Sasuke-

Mi hermano se levantó mientras que se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón de mezclilla, en ese momento hacían su aparición Shizune y Anko quienes sonreían a los presentes. Sasuke hacia un gesto de saludo con su cabeza mientras que Sakura seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Suigetsu se levantó lo más rápido que pudo que a la vista de los humanos habría sido en segundos pero yo no lo notaba tan rápido, tal vez seguía con un poco de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero nos enteramos de una noticia algo grave…-

-No te preocupes Shizune, vamos a entrar a la casa para que nos cuenten lo sucedido- Kakashi hacia pasar a las recién llegadas a nuestra casa, escuche a Sasuke susurrarle a Sakura que iría por Kurenai y Emi a casa de Tsunade, mi cuñada sólo movió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Suigetsu cuando Sasuke desapareció de nuestra vista.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de nuevo, te lo advierto Suigetsu. Sé que todos estamos un poco alterados con la huída de Naruto y Hinata y sé también que lo que dijiste hace un rato lo dijiste sin pensar… como todo lo que dices. Pero que sea la primera y última vez que se pelean así-

Sí que daba miedo Sakura cuando amenazaba, mucha gente me tenía miedo a mí por mi apariencia pero si la vieran a ella con un exterior dulce y delicado no creerían que Sakura era en realidad igual o peor que yo cuando se enojaba.

Sakura terminó de apuntar con un dedo a Suigetsu para luego abrazar a Karin y decirle algo así como "Ánimo, todo estará bien". La comprendía de cierta manera pero por algo dejo que mis hermanos se dieran con todo, tal vez no hasta cansarse pero si se dieron con todo.

-Perdón Jugo-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Perdón, ya sabes… por lo que hice. Era necesario para los dos- Sonreí de medio lado y Sakura tomaba mi mano.

Mis hermanos y cuñada nos metimos a la mansión dónde estaba nuestra padre y las recién llegadas junto con Hanabi.

-Entonces la mataron… ¿hace cuánto fue?-

-Hace unas semanas, suponemos que no tardan en llegar los Akatsuki. Estamos de su lado Kakashi, pero lo que hizo Tayuya fue deshonrarnos como familia y como clan. De todos modos era como nuestra hermana y sí es necesario protegeremos a la niña con nuestra vida. Por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-No tarda en llegar Sasuke y Kurenai con ella- Interrumpía mi cuñada para después saludarlas.

En ese momento entro Sasuke cargando a la niña y detrás de él Shibi, Hiashi y Hizashi, Hana y Tsume seguidos por los licántropos. Se me hacía un poco raro ya que Tsume no los soportaba pero todos tenían una expresión rara en el rostro.

Todos entraron callados y Sasuke fue el que habló.

-Creo que ya es hora…-

Demonios, sabía lo que esa frase significaba y no era nada bueno.


	62. Llegadas

**Hola!! un nuevo capítulo (faltan dos sin contar éste) jaja así es que bueno ya mero acaba, en el próximo capítulo saldrá un nuevo personaje que supongo que suponen quien es ya que han aparecido tooodos los personajes o bueno casi todos en mi fic, pero hay uno que cambiará el final (aunque no mucho del final original). Yo como siempre subiendo los capítulos súper puntual aunque haya pasado lo del Año Nuevo y bla bla, por cierto Feliz Año ^^. Espero que les guste el capítulo y nos estamos viendo el miércoles con el penúltimo capítulo... ahora a contestar reviews**

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! sí, ese Sasuke primero con Sakura que yo digo que también fue pedofília jaja y ahora Konohamaru con Emi, quien lo viera que la historia se repite.

Silvermist23: hola!! no te preocupes de todos modos si esperas a leerlo el miércoles lees dos capítulos y no te quedas picada con éste jaja, Feliz Año a tí también y lo de las uvas no pude, se les olvidó comprar jaja pero me comí una gomita... cuenta?? jaja espero que te la hayas pasado súper bien, nos estamos leyendo ^^

DanielitaXx: hola!!, no te preocupes!! ya estás mejor?? espero que sí

Lien uchiha: hola!!, Feliz Año a tí también!! y sí me pasaré sólo que cuando llegue a mi casa, llego el lunes creo y bueno no puedo subir éste fic porque está muuuuy largo pero si subiré dos one shots va?? gracias por invitarme y claro que sí subiré algo ^^

betsy268: hola!! sí tenía que ponerle un poco de emoción al fic había estado muy aburrido a poco no?? esa pelea de Suigetsu no está en el libro pero bueeeno me la inventé, y es cierto eso que dijo!! Sasuke se enamoró de Sakura siendo niña así es que no tiene porque decirle nada a Konohamaru a poco no??, y sí!! aquí verás lo que pasa con los Akatsuki jeje, cuídate!!

Lilu the little witch: hola!!, jajaja me creerás que no entendí nada de lo que me escribiste?? bueno más o menos le entendí pero no mucho jaja de todos modos gracias por tu review

dany14-black8: hola!! jajaja más seguido?? pero actualizo dos veces por semana eso es súper rápido hay veces que actualizan los fics cada mes o cada que se acuerdan, y no me gusta Yu gi oh :( pero me pasaré pro tu fic, está en tu perfil?? dime y ya me paso a checarlo va?? ^^

coolstar: hola!! jaja verdad que sí?? es para complacer a todos los que leen el fic, pero y se viene lo bueno no te preocupes ^^

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: hola!!, pero no te preocupes ya faltan dos capítulos jeje y gracias :(... pero ni modo así es la vida a poco no?? sí!! eso de Suigetsu y Sasuke surgió de pronto jaja sería chistoso verlos pelear en el manga por una babosada y que ninguno de los dos tenga razón a poco no?? y sí... pero aquí verás que es lo que pasa ^^

Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Llegadas**

**POV´s Sakura**

En cuanto nos enteramos que los Akatsuki estaban a unos minutos de llegar me sentí demasiado extraña, tenía que proteger a todos los que nos iban a ayudar, ya sea que estuvieran de acuerdo con la existencia de Emi o no. Eran parte de nuestra especia y sentía empatía por ellos.

Shizune nos contó de manera muy rápida que los Akatsuki mataron a Tayuya por haber ido a acusarnos acerca del nacimiento de mi pequeña hija, por lo que pude entender a los Akatsuki les molestaba la traición y por esa razón la mataron… ¡esos tipos estaban locos!

Salimos al patio trasero que por indicaciones de Gaara por ahí iban a llegar, todos los que nos acompañaban tomaban sus posiciones tal y como acordaron Kakashi, Hiashi y Hizashi que lo harían, me sorprendió ver a Jiraya y Minato también ahí. Desde que Naruto se fue ellos no habían ido a la mansión para nada, siempre que querían ver a Emi, Sasuke o a mí iban a la casa de mi tía; no sabía si había cierto resentimiento con los Uchiha o simplemente era para evitarse problemas con los invitados.

Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia la sala en cuanto todos salieron al patio.

-Pequeña, perdóname por lo que hice hace un rato… estuvo mal y…-

-Lo sé Sasuke, sé que necesitabas desahogarte y descargar tu furia, no es el momento para disculparte porque sabes que conmigo no lo tienes que hacer. Supongo que hablaste con Emi- Asintió con la cabeza y besaba a mi hija en la frente como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Konohamaru entró por la puerta como licántropo para luego convertirse en humano.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke?, no es momento para hablar. Están por llegar los Akatsuki por sí no lo sabías-

-Lo sé enano, por eso quiero que tomes esto- Sasuke le entregaba una mochila a Konohamaru.

-¿Y esto qué es?-

-Si las cosas se ponen feas te lo diré, estarás en fase así es que no habrá problema con comunicarnos por la mente. Lo que hay aquí son unos pasaportes y actas de nacimiento, te llevarás a Emi lo más rápido posible y la sacarás del país. Ahí hay un teléfono… si llegamos a sobrevivir te hablaré para que lo alcancemos Sakura y yo estén en donde estén, ¿me oíste?-

Konohamaru nos miraba con desconcierto, como si no supiera que estaba pasando y lo entendía ya que lo habíamos tratado muy mal últimamente.

-Esto no se trata de nosotros sino de Emi. Naruto me dijo que confiara en ti y lo haré ciegamente. Te estamos dando lo más preciado que tenemos y quiero que lo cuides con tu vida- El adolescente por fin entendió de qué se trataba todo y nos miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo haré, no los defraudaré y tampoco defraudaré a Naruto. Cuidare de Emi con mi vida, es una promesa- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras que Konohamaru entraba en fase echando la mochila en su lomo. Salió hacia el patio y nosotros nos quedamos ahí.

-Emi, te amo demasiado y por eso quiero que pase lo que pase siempre nos recuerdes. Lo hacemos por tu bien y quiero que siempre tengas presente que tu mamá y yo te estaremos cuidando estés en dónde estés- Sabía perfectamente que mi hija entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se podían escuchar las voces de los licántropos y vampiros a lo lejos y los sollozos de Sakura.

-Yo también te amo papi- Mi pequeña me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello y besó mi mejilla.

-A ti también mami, los amo a los dos. Gracias por dejarme vivir- En ese momento me di cuenta de que tal vez no la íbamos a poder ver de nuevo, tal vez y sólo tal vez los Akatsuki nos matarían a nosotros porque la dejamos escapar. Se me partió el alma de nuevo, era la misma sensación que tuve como cuando Itachi iba detrás de Sakura.

Reaccione a los pocos segundos, podía oler el aroma de un humano acercarse, Sasuke al parecer lo notó también y abrí los ojos llenos de pánico mientras que Sasuke seguía con el mismo semblante de hace unos segundos. Los Akatsuki estaban a pocos metros de donde se encontraban los vampiros y licántropos reunidos en el patio trasero mientras que el aroma del humano venía por la puerta delantera.

Giré la cabeza y pude notar la cara de la última persona que pensaba en ese momento que vería ahí, en medio de todo el caos que se iba a organizar en pocos minutos o tal vez segundos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Shikamaru?!, con Minato como el único humano en ésta pelea es más que suficiente, ¿para qué diablos te vienes a meter a la boca del lobo?- Me le abalancé y lo tiré al piso, esperaba que no le hubiera roto ningún hueso porque si fuera así tendría que vérmelas con Temari en cualquier momento y los protagonistas de la pelea que se avecinaba no precisamente iban a ser los Akatsuki sino nosotras.

-Querrás decir de los vampiros… da igual, de todos modos vine aquí para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Sé que cometo una estupidez al estar aquí y Temari me lo advirtió, pero todos son tan proble…-

-Sí, problemáticos, ya sé. ¿Te podrías ir? Es en serio Shikamaru, si te pasa algo Temari no nos lo perdonaría jamás-

-Sasuke me dijo su plan, y quiero ayudar… al menos en alejar a Konohamaru y Emi en coche- Shikamaru se dirigía a Sasuke mientras que el asentía con la cabeza y le aventaba las llaves de algún coche, no sabía cuál era y tampoco me importaba a estas alturas.

Shikamaru agarró las llaves en el aire y se dirigió casi corriendo a la cochera, me dirigí hacia Sasuke y él me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, las que tanto me gustaban.

-Es un plan B, siempre hay que tener uno. Luego te lo explico bien, se que ahora no lo entenderás pero te lo explicaré en su debido momento. Ahora hay que salir…los Akatsuki están por llegar-

¿Qué yo nunca me enteraba de nada?, demonios por eso me había convertido en vampiro para poder escuchar el más mínimo detalle de las conversaciones pero creo que ahora no me servía de mucho…

Salimos al patio trasero y Konohamaru ya entrado en fase se posaba junto a mí, mientras que del otro lado estaba Sasuke cargando a Emi, mire a cada uno de los vampiros que habían venido desde tan lejos para ayudar a mi hija, apreciaba lo que habían hecho aunque hubiera votos en contra.

Por mi cabeza pasaron varios momentos en los cuales los Uchiha me salvaron siendo humana, las historias de cada uno de ellos cuando se convirtieron, cuando Sasuke se fue de mi vida para luego regresar y poder matar a Konan… eran demasiados momentos reunidos en mi cabeza y todos y cada uno de ellos parecían como si fueran sido ayer. Tome de la mano a Sasuke para luego mirarnos a los ojos, en esos momentos no sabía a ciencia cierta si nuestro amor iba a durar hasta la eternidad o hasta que la muerte nos separaba… ¡vaya ironía!

Era el momento para salvarlos a todos o hacer el intento, a lo lejos pude ver a Orochimaru y Madara quienes se acercaban lentamente con todos sus subordinados por detrás, recordé cuando lo conocí por primera vez y el terror que me dieron pero ahora ese terror se había consumido, ahora éramos iguales aunque dudaba que yo los pudiera superar.

Sasuke apretó mi mano y gruñó, supuse que Madara o alguno de ellos estaba aplicando su poder desde antes de hablar para poder exterminarnos lo más pronto posible, pero lo que no sabía nadie era que yo ya tenía un escudo protector de unos diez metros que alcanzaba a la perfección a todos nuestros aliados.

-¡Que feliz me siento deberte de nuevo Kakashi!, hace muchos siglos que no nos veíamos-

-Lo sé Madara, a mí también me da gusto. Aunque creo que las circunstancias no sean para alegrarse- Kakashi se situaba frente a Sasuke, Emi, Konohamaru y yo mientras que pude ver a Kurenai, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin protegiéndonos haciendo un círculo por llamarlo de algún modo.

Los demás vampiros se situaban detrás de nosotros mientras que los licántropos hacían una fila alrededor de nosotros.

-Eso es cierto, es una pena que Tayuya haya muerto… pero nos dejó información valiosa por eso tuvimos la molestia de venir hasta aquí para comprobarlo-

Madara reía mientras que Orochimaru nos miraba fijamente a Sasuke y a mí.

-¿Ella es la híbrida?- Preguntó Orochimaru y Kakashi le contestaba con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Es bonita, se parece a ti Sakura-

Madara hablaba mientras se acercaba con Orochimaru hacia donde estábamos nosotros, los Akatsuki restantes que eran como unos veinte avanzaban junto con ellos pero Madara los detuvo con una mano.

Si avanzaban un poco más mi escudo se podría ir al diablo, seguramente descubrirían mi poder y acabaríamos muertos, trate de reducirlo hasta la posición en donde se encontraba Kakashi que era unos cuantos pasos más adelante que nosotros.

-Gracias, pero creo que se parece más a Sasuke- Madara sonrío y miró a los ojos a mi pequeña hija.

-Es una pena que tengamos que matarla aunque Sasuke-kun tiene un talento formidable, me pregunto qué talento tiene ésta pequeña- Orochimaru veía a los ojos a mi hija y de re ojo pude ver cómo se escondía entre las ropas de Sasuke.

Escuché como Sasuke consolaba a mi pequeña hija diciéndole que se tranquilizara que ella iba a estar bien, me sentí impotente de no poder hacer otra cosa más que el maldito escudo protector y entonces abrí la boca como si las palabras que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo quisieran salir.

-No tienen por qué matarla, aquí tenemos algunos testigos de que ella es inofensiva. No es porque sea mi hija, pero es una pequeña que no le ha hecho daño a nadie, si no nos creen pregúntenle a cualquiera de nuestros invitados-

-Eso es cierto Orochimaru, la pequeña no es una amenaza. Su ponzoña no es venenosa y no veo la necesidad de llegar a tales medidas- Hiashi se ponía junto a Kakashi en un rápido movimiento para encarar al maldito de Orochimaru.

-Puede que no haga daño, pero Kakashi. Tú sabes más que nadie que un niño que se convierte en vampiro es un peligro aunque su ponzoña no sea venenosa, puede poner en peligro nuestra raza- Madara hablaba con un tono comprensivo pero a la vez desafiante, eso me hizo hervir la sangre si es que mi cuerpo aún podía hacer eso.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda, vi como sacrificaron a algunos niños neófitos hace ya varios siglos pero ellos si tenían veneno mientras que Emi no-

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas.- Madara sonrió amablemente para luego observar a Orochimaru quien parecía serio.

-Ahora queda otro punto por discutir. Aparte de hacerte vegetariano ¿decidiste adoptar perros?, vaya esa sí que no me la esperaba de ti Kakashi-

-Soy una caja de sorpresas Madara- Pude notar cierto rencor en la voz de Kakashi y pude escuchar gruñir a los licántropos, Konohamaru volteó a verme y luego miró a Sasuke, el sólo asintió con la cabeza y el adolescente se puso junto a mi marido. Tal vez para que en cualquier momento se llevara a Emi en su lomo con todo y la pequeña mochila que Sasuke le había dado hace ya unos minutos.

-Los licántropos están aquí para dar su testimonio de que mi hija no es un peligro, sé que las normas son que los vampiros y licántropos son enemigos por naturaleza y por eso es más factible que les crean a ellos. No creo que los licántropos mientan si somos enemigos ¿no es así Madara?-

Mi esposo había encarado una vez más a los dos Akatsuki, me daban ganas de romperlos en pedacitos tan pequeñitos que sus monigotes que traían para cuidar sus espaldas no los pudieran encontrar en un millón de siglos.

-Eso es cierto Sasuke-kun. Tienes un buen punto a tu favor, ¿Puede alguno de los perritos ponerse en forma humana para que discutamos el tema?-

Gaara que era el lobo más grande de tamaño aparte de Jiraya se encontraba junto a Minato, él lo miró a los ojos mientras que el padre de mi mejor amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo puedo dar mi testimonio, no soy licántropo pero soy el que cuida la reserva de Konoha donde somos protectores de los de su especie. Sé el secreto de ambos y créanme que lo mantendré a salvo. En cuanto a la niña, es inofensiva, he convivido con ella desde que nació hace algunas semanas y puedo constatar que no le ha hecho daño a nadie-

Hubo un silencio que reinó durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas, Orochimaru tocó a Madara con su mano mientras que el asentía la cabeza. Según Sasuke me había dicho que Orochimaru tenía el poder de transmitirle sus pensamientos a otros cuando los tocaba aunque esa vez que los encontré el Italia no pareció usarlo.

-Bien nuestra decisión está tomada. No tenemos pruebas físicas para comprobar que la pequeña es inofensiva así es que me da mucha pena Kakashi, sé que hemos sido amigos muchos siglos pero tendremos que matar a la niña-

Mis músculos se tensaron al escuchar a Madara pronunciar esas palabras, Sasuke también lo hizo y creo que si yo hubiera seguido siendo humana para esos momentos, mi mano hubiera crujido del dolor por los huesos que me hubiera quebrado Sasuke.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, ahora era mi pelea y nadie me la iba a quitar.

-¡Esperen!, no tienen por qué hacerlo-

Escuché una voz familiar que me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar al frente, todos los hacían incluso los Akatsuki que habían acompañado a Orochimaru y Madara.


	63. Salvación

**Hola!! el penúltimo capítulo de éste laaaaaaaaargo, algo tedioso pero entretenido fic (lo de tedioso es por los capítulos) espero que les guste mucho y bueno ahora si acepto recomendaciones para el epílogo. He pensado en la historia varios años después con un Kono-Emi pero acepto sugerencias, de quien quieren leer más osea acerca de que relación, ya sé que e sun fic SasuSaku pero metí varias parejas entonces dependiendo de lo que me digan lo escribo ^^**

**Ahora si a contestar reviews, y recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias :P**

Silvermist23: que onda!!, ya ves te lo dijeee qeu te esperaraaas pero la tentación es muy grande jaja, de todos modos te quedarás igual con éste capítulo pero no te preocupes ya sólo falta éste y otro y acaba. Y es regalo de año nuevo y de Reyes, bueno no sé si celebres el día de los reyes magos peeero es regalo también jaja, cuídate!!

Lien uchiha: hola!! jajaj no me afecto pero hay qeu poner suspenso, aparte recuerda que el final lo escribí hace mucho y nos abía muy bien cuando iba a publicar estos capítulos y lo del epílogo pues si habrá pero todavía no lo escribo quiero leer sus reviews antes paraver si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición, osea será Kono-Emi pero si quieren ver más de otras parejas lo escribo ^^ cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo ^^

betsy268: hola!! sí se termina!! bueno ya casi falta éste y otro capítulo y bueno el epílogo que se aceptan sugerencias o peticiones jaja y exactamente el personaje que falta es el que me dices, aquí sale y también en el otro, me cae un poco mal el personaje pero lo tenía que meter es para las que son sus fans, que bueno comod ije amí no me gusta pero bueeeeno jaja, cuídate!!

setsuna17: que onda!!, muchísimas gracias!! jaja sólo te digo gracias porque nunca me pones otra cosa pero te agradezco que leas el fic así muchísimo!!, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo, recuerda que se aceptan peticiones ^^

Heero Kusanagi: hola!!, así es volvieron los desgraciados que se fueron jaja aquí está la respuesta a tooodas tus preguntas léelo y me pones un review, seguramente te quedarás con las ganas de seguir leyendo jeje

dany14-black8: que onda!!, a mí también me cae medio maaal por eso lo puse como malo aunque bueno en realidad si es malo jaja, pero aquí se resolveran dudas no te preocupes, pero cualquier cosa pregúntame, cuídate!!

DanielitaXx: hola!!, muchas gracias!! y que bueno qeu ya estás mejor me alegro ^^

shadowofsasuke801: hola!! sí!! súper tensión en los últimos capítulos pero ya mero acaba jaja, si quieres alguna sugerencia dime, voy a escribir el epílogo ^^

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: que tal!!, el personaje aquí se sabe quien es y se menciona a otro que siempre lo poenen como su papá en lo fics, es una pista jaja pero supongo que ya sabes quien es y ya sabes lo de las peticiones eh?? si quieres ver más de una pareja o de un personaje dime y lo pongo ^^ cuídate!!

Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Salvación**

**POV´s Sasuke**

-¡Esperen!, no tienen por qué hacerlo-

Escuché la voz de Hinata gritar no muy lejos de ahí, había otra persona que acompañaba al dobe y a mi hermana y podía escuchar un latido de corazón demasiado despacio tal y como el de mi hija.

-Konohamaru, dile a Shikamaru que ya no hay de qué preocuparse-

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-

-¿Qué? ¿Shikamaru, está aquí?-

-Cállate Temari, te has vuelto más gritona de lo normal desde que andas con ese flojo-

-Más bien desde que piensa en cuando tienen intimidad, ¡qué asco Temari! Guarda tus pensamientos para después, pobres de tus hermanos a mí no me gustaría que me enterara de la vida sexual activa de alguno de mis hermanos, sí es que los tuviera… pero si los tuviera me daría un poco de asco…-

-¡Cállense ya todos!, venimos aquí para salvar a la pequeña no a escuchar reclamos. Mis más sinceras disculpas Sasuke-

Konohamaru entraba a la casa corriendo mientras que escuche la vocecita chillona de Temari en mi cabeza y a Kankuro reprendiéndola a Kiba riéndose de ella... En esos momentos deseaba no tener el poder de escuchar la mente de las personas, eran demasiados pensamientos y yo lo único que quería era ver a mi hija sana y salva.

Asentí con la cabeza en cuanto Gaara se disculpaba conmigo por el comportamiento de su manada.

Hinata se puso en medio de los Akatsuki y de Hiashi y Kakashi junto al dobe y al raro muchacho que venía con ellos.

-Buenas tardes Madara, Orochimaru- Los Akatsuki hicieron un gesto de saludo con la cabeza mientras que mi hermana me miraba a los ojos y se disculpaba con mi padre con voz baja.

-Como saben los licántropos nos han apoyado en cuanto a la cuestión de la niña. Por lo que me tomé la libertad de ir con uno de la manada a buscar a otra persona que tuviera la misma constitución de Emi-

Mi hermana tomaba de la mano al muchacho mientras que Naruto lo animaba con la cabeza para caminar, el dobe se encontraba un poco lejos de mi hermana y tenía cara de pocos amigos a pesar de que estaba en fase.

-Mi nombre es Sai, yo soy como la pequeña que está cargando Sasuke-

Me supuse que el dobe o mi hermana le habían dicho mi nombre, no me molestaba pero su cara de idiota si, por alguna razón no me cayó bien desde que lo vi y mucho menos cuando empecé a escuchar la mente de todos los presentes que decían que el tal Sai era un clon mío sólo que con el cabello un poco más largo y liso que el mío.

No me causo gracia, no era por nada pero obviamente yo era mucho más guapo que él. El idiota de Naruto me las iba a pagar en cuanto se acabara todo esto.

Me preguntaba si Sakura pensaba lo mismo que los demás pero ese no era el momento de estar pensando estupideces.

-Mi padre Danzou era uno de los suyos, mi madre me contó que solía estar con los Akatsuki, no sé si era mentira o verdad ustedes me lo dirán- Les dedicaba una sonrisa falsa a Orochimaru y a Madara que a mí me hizo poner un gesto de asco, pero no sabía el por qué.

-Con que Danzou dejó un hijo, ¿eh?, no habíamos escuchado nada de él desde el siglo pasado. Sí, el estaba con nosotros, éramos los tres invencibles pero un día dijo que necesitaba probar otras cosas y se fue para jamás regresar. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó?-

-Usted debe de ser Orochimaru. No, no sé que le habrá pasado. Hace cincuenta años Danzou llegó al pueblo dónde mi madre vivía, la dejó embarazada según mi tía me contó, el embarazo duró unas cuantas semanas. Mi madre dio a luz y murió desangrada, mi tía me decía que yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de mi madre mientras que Danzou se empeñaba en hacer más creaturas como yo por todo el mundo. Desde ahí lo dejé de ver, crecí demasiado rápido y como verán ahora me veo de diecisiete años cuando en realidad tengo sesenta y siete. Dejé de crecer en cuanto mi apariencia era de alguien mayor pero eso duró más o menos unos siete u ocho años. Mi tía acaba de morir, cuando me encontraron Hinata y Naruto vivía en lo que quedó del pueblo en dónde Danzou dejó a mi madre, ahora el pueblo está abandonado-

El tipo ese terminó de hablar y Orochimaru tocó de nuevo a Madara con la mano, ellos estaban discutiendo los pros y los contras de dejar a mi hija con vida pero aún así mi semblante estaba tenso.

Madara me miró a los ojos formulando una pregunta desde su mente.

-Sasuke, ¿sabías que si hacías el amor con Sakura mientras ella fuera humana ella quedaría embarazada?-

Negué con la cabeza, le entregué a la niña a Sakura y me acerqué hacia dónde se encontraba Madara, le enseñé cada uno de mis pensamientos en los cuales me culpaba por haberla hecho pasar por el tormento del embarazo. No podía mentir, le enseñé todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos pero recalcando siempre que yo nunca había querido que eso pasara.

-Bien, creo que no te culparemos o mataremos a tu hija puesto que no lo sabías. Dentro de unos siete u ocho años más o menos vendremos de nuevo para ver como sigue el proceso de crecimiento de la pequeña Emi-

Asentí con la cabeza y me gire hacia todos quienes nos veían estáticos y parecían no respirar.

Afloje mi semblante y besé a Sakura en la frente mientras Madara hablaba.

-Nuestro asunto aquí término, Sasuke no tenía la más mínima idea que la niña podría nacer y por el amor que demostró que le tenía a Sakura siendo humana le creemos. Pero estaremos atentos para cualquier anormalidad que se presente en el crecimiento de Emi. Buscaremos a Danzou, si su propósito es hacer más híbridos creo que no tendremos más opción que matarlo- Madara hablaba mientras se dirigía a mi padre.

-Sentimos haber venido hasta acá… sin poder matar a nadie-

-Tranquilo Orochimaru, Danzou morirá. Es una pena por qué era uno de nosotros pero las leyes hay que cumplirlas-

-Que tengan buen viaje, estaremos esperando noticias suyas- Mi padre despidió a los Akatsuki mientras que lo demás se relajaban. Los licántropos entraban a la casa para volver a su forma humana y cambiarse y en unos cuantos segundos sólo nos encontrábamos los vampiros reunidos junto con el dobe que había regresado ya como humano.

-Gracias por venir Hiashi, Hizashi, Hanabi. Siento haberles hecho perder el tiempo-

-No es ninguna molestia Kakashi, además Hanabi se divirtió mucho con Emi y Konohamaru. Esperamos volver algún día, somos amigos y saben que cuentan con nosotros-

El clan Hyuga se fue de inmediato junto con Shibi Aburame y el clan Inuzuka que a pesar de que Tsume no estaba de acuerdo en la situación de mi hija y no nos apoyara lo hizo por Hana, me sentía feliz en ver que todo había salido bien entre comillas, porque todavía quedaba aclarar el punto del baboso de Sai. ¿Por qué todavía no se iba?, le daba las gracias por salvar a mi hija ¿pero qué demonios espera para largarse?

-Teme, ¿no me vas a saludar?-

-Cállate dobe, vete no estoy de humor- Me detuvo en cuanto sentí la mano de Naruto en mi hombro y lo mire a los ojos expresándole mi gratitud infinita por haber salvado a mi hija de los Akatsuki.

-Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Y el bastardito sigue aquí porque quiere ver como es tener una familia. Hablo algo de los sentimientos que su tía no era muy buena expresándolos y como en su aldea todos murieron por culpa de Danzou…el chiste es que lo tendremos por un buen tiempo por aquí rondando-

Bueno, al menos el dobe estaba de mi parte, al parecer no lo quería mucho cerca de nosotros pero sabía que Kurenai o Kakashi le iban a pedir que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera.

-Hola Naruto, que bueno es volverte a ver- Sakura corría hacia donde nos encontrábamos, no nos habíamos movido del patio trasero desde que se fueron los Akatsuki mientras que mi familia y los licántropos se reunían dentro de la casa.

Sakura había dejado a mi hija con Karin, más le valía cuidarla del niño precoz, lo de hace un rato fue un momento de debilidad lo admito, tenía que dejar en buenas manos a mi hija pero no iba a permitir que por eso Konohamaru se tomara la confianza para pasar más tiempo con Emi.

-¡Sakura-chan!, te extrañé mucho- Naruto cargaba a Sakura por la cintura mientras se abrazaban, gruñí y Naruto la bajo en seguida.

-A ti también teme. No tienes por qué ponerte así-

Como me daban ganas de pelearme con el dobe como lo hice con Suigetsu, ya lo había hecho antes pero por alguna razón quería desahogarme pegándole a alguien y quién más perfecto que Naruto.

-¡¿Le pegaste al pez con patas?!, enséñamelo de nuevo en tu cabeza Sasuke, quiero ver ese momento, ¡por favor!-

-Naruto no hagas enojar a Sasuke, no sabes por qué fue la pelea-

-¡Teme!, por favor. Enséñamela completa, siempre he querido pegarle a Suigetsu-

Intenté tranquilizarme pero fue imposible, en un rápido movimiento lo tiré al piso y cuando le iba a soltar el primer golpe Naruto pensó en algo que me dejó helado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y Sakura se pudo dar cuenta por lo que me ayudó a levantarme mientras que Naruto sonreía y con una mano se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke-kun?... ¿Naruto?- Sakura nos volteaba ave ralos dos mientras que tomaba mi brazo.

No podía creer lo que el estúpido de Naruto hizo, eso era lo último que me esperaba. El dobe se levantó despacio mientras que me miraba con cautela, con razón Hinata no se había aparecido por ahí desde que llegó con el dobe y con Sai.


	64. Por toda la eternidad

**Que taaal!! pues aquí les traigo el último capítulo de éste laaaaaargo fic espero que les guste mucho y muchísimasgracias a lo qeu agregaron el fic como favorito, me agregaron ami como autor favorito y por todos sus reviews que aunque no recibí tantos malos como yo pensaba, en realidad fué uno malo nada más pero tomando en cuenta uqe el fic es muuuy largo les doy las gracias. A todos lso que comentaron aunque sea sólo unavez o a los que estuvieron comentando todo el fic, en serio muchísimas gracias... a veces me aviento fics demasiado largos jaja.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer un fic AU o uno shonnen, pero ya será en algunos meses aunque ya tengo planeada la historia, pero les quisiera preguntar si es uqe alguien sabe acerca deun song fic, he tenido en la cabeza hacer uno (no SasuSaku aunque soy súper fan de la pareja) sino uno SasuKarin, no soy fan de la pareja pero encontré una canción que le queda a Karin, si alguien sabe cuales son las reglas que pone la página para hacer uno porfa díganme, se lo agradecería mucho.**

**De nuevo muchasgracias, jaja no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus reviews y poderver uqe el fic ya termino, aunque recuerden que falta un epílogo, no sé el día exacto en el que pondré el epílogo porque todavía no lo escribo y como me dijeron algunas personas sus ideas más o menos tenía pensado hacerlo así, pero lo escribiré hoy o mañana, ya saben actualizo rápido así es que no pasará mucho tiempo para el epílogo.**

**Ahora a contestar reviews y de nuevo muchísimas gracias!! ^^**

Silvermist23: que onda!!, gracias!! y sin suspenso no hay chiste a poco no?? jaja pero ya se aclaran dudas en éste capítulo recuerda que es el final ^^ sólo falta el epílogo quehaber de cuantas hojas me sale jaja

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! no te adelanto nada aquí está si lo logran o no pero creo es obvio jaja, aquí está la continuación y pues muchasgracias por tus reviews ^^

betsy268: hola!! jajaja Naruto y Hinata no pueden ener un bebé, recuerda uqe Hinata es vampiro y pues no puede... pero aquí se verá uqe hicieron los tontos :P

dany14-black8: hola!! claro que tomaréen cuenta tu sugerencia!! de hecho tenía pensado más o menos ir por ese lado de la declaración y todo eso súper romántico y también irme por otras parejas hasta Tsunade y Jiraiya, y claro que me pasaré por tu fic, cómo se llama?? para buscarlo en tu perfil ^^

DanielitaXx: hola!!, gracias por tu review los tuyos sieeempre me llegaban jaja me alegro mucho que sólo te pasaste aunque sea de a rápido para poner uno, aquí está la continuación ^^

setsuna17: que onda!!, muchísimas gracias!!

ktalicecullen: hola!!, eso es un súper record!! jaja yo qeu leo rápido me da como flojera leer mi fic de nuevo pero lo volveré a leer para ver si está así de reírse como me cuentas. Yo también soy súper fan, obvio Team Edward!! (pero no por el actor uqe se me hace horrible, está más guapo Taylor Lautner) pero obvio Team Edward since 1918 jajaja, y que chiste tenía poner la historia tal cual cuando todo el mundo se la sabe?? mejor cambiarla y ponerle cosas que nadie se espera a poco no??, y Sai jaja es que el personaje que sale en el último capítulo que también es ocmo Nessie es como todo raro, por eso lo puse como Sai y bueno digamos que Sai no es un ejemplo perfecto de alguien normal verdad??  
Acerca de lo de Naruto y Hinata, pues qué crees?? adivinaste jaja, eso de que Hinata salga embarazada como que no sino imagínate pobre Sakura estaría embarazada siempre!! y lo del epílogo si pensé en hacer como una historia que uniera todas pero con una declaración de Konohamaru a Emi ya veremos como sale jaja, pero muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad me hizo muy feliz tener a una nueva persona uqe le haya gustado ^^

Cuídense y nos leéremos pronto

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Por toda la eternidad**

**POV´s Sakura**

Alcancé a escuchar algunos murmullos por parte de Hinata dentro de la casa pero no puse mucha atención porque trataba de detener a Sasuke, no quería usar mi nuevo poder para calmarlo pues aparte de que estaba un poco cansada por haberlo utilizado contra Madara y Orochimaru también quería que Sasuke se descargara un poco de todas las presiones que traía a sus espaldas.

No podía creer lo que habían hecho Hinata y Naruto, era como si mi pequeña cuñada hubiera ido en contra de sus convicciones, de Naruto lo creía pero de Hinata definitivamente no.

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke le gritó a su pequeña hermana mientras que ella salía un poco cohibida de la casa, su caminar no era de una bailarina sino de un animal con miedo, con muchísimo miedo.

Mi esposo se cruzó de brazos en cuanto tuvo a Naruto y Hinata de frente mientras que yo imitaba su posición y arrugaba la nariz en señal de desaprobación.

-Mira Sasuke, ya sé lo que me vas a decir pero…-

-Sí, ya sé que sabes Hinata. Puedes predecir el futuro, no tienes porque recordármelo cada que puedas. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y lo sabes-

Hinata asentía con la cabeza y el estúpido de Naruto la tomaba de la mano.

-No es para tanto Sasuke, se casaron en las Vegas ¿y qué?- Suigetsu se ponía frente a nosotros tapando a los dos acusados para luego dirigirse hacia Karin quien se encontraba a nuestras espaldas –Karin, nuestra próxima boda será allá-

Escuché la melodiosa risa de mi cuñada y también la de mi pequeña hija. Moví la cabeza y fruncí más el ceño.

-¿Pero es qué en qué estabas pensando?, a mí me pusiste un vestido blanco, me obligaste a llegar en unos caballos con una carroza y aparte de todo obligaste a tu hermano a comer pastel sabiendo que ustedes no pueden comer-

Giré la cabeza para ver a mi marido quien también fruncía el ceño cuando recitaba mi regaño.

-No es que me arrepienta de nuestra boda Sasuke-kun, pero creo que Hinata se merecía más que eso. ¿Por qué no la dejaste hacer una boda como la gente común y corriente desea, Naruto?-

-Porque ella lo decidió así, Sakura- Mi esposo suspiró y relajó los músculos.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ella lo quiso así, no quería hacer una gran boda en el caso de que Emi muriera. Supongo que tiene razón en ese punto, a mí tampoco me hubiera agradado mucho si se hubiera hecho una gran fiesta- Sonrió de lado y continúo- Se siente culpable por no habernos invitado y tampoco a los de Konoha-

Entendía el punto de Hinata, si algo le hubiera pasado a nuestra pequeña seguramente una boda no era lo correcto para esos momentos, pero aún así… Hinata me obligo a andar en una carroza tirada por unos caballos, eso no era justo y ya estaba ideando el plan perfecto para vengarme… supongo que ahora la carroza en forma de calabaza que ya había pensado en mi cabeza junto con los licántropos jalándola no iba a ser la opción… quizá dentro de algunos años cuando Naruto y Hinata vuelvan a casarse lo lograría.

Sonreí de medio lado, al parecer mi sonrisa mostró un toque maléfico en mi cara y los presentes se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-

-Nada, nada. Está bien, por mi parte perdono a Hinata y Naruto. Pero cuando se casen de nuevo…- Hice que mi voz sonara un tanto empalagosa y emocionada para darle un toque de dramatismo a la escena y que Hinata me creyera -¿Puedo ser la que planifique la boda?, creo que para ese entonces ya me habré acostumbrado al tipo de vida que llevan ustedes y podré hacerlo a la perfección-

Hinata sonrió y me abrazo, al parecer mi mentira piadosa había salido al a perfección pues se emocionó demasiado, escuché a Naruto hablar sobre su próxima boda la cual sería cuando mi hija cumpliera los dieciséis años. Según mis cálculos en unos cinco años mi hija se vería de esa edad y podría llevar a cado mi maléfico plan.

Naruto y Hinata nos contaron acerca de su boda rápida en Las Vegas, nos enseñaron algunas fotos que tomaron, en verdad se veía hermosa mi cuñada, se esmeraron por hacerla "perfecta", no tenía un vestido de novia precioso con un velo que le tapara la cara pero si llevaba un vestido largo de color lila, mientras que Naruto llevaba un traje común y corriente de color azul oscuro con una corbata del mismo color.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí y poder compartir con ellos esos momentos pero también me alegraba de que por ellos mi pequeña niña se salvo, estaba infinitamente agradecida por eso.

Me encontraba parada cerca de una de las ventanas que daban para el patio delantero en la sala, escuchando la conversación de la que ahora era mi familia. Mecía a Emi con mis dos brazos para que se quedara profundamente dormida, no iban a haber más peligros para nosotros ni para mi hija o al menos durante un buen rato.

El famoso Sai se encontraba sentado viéndome fijamente, me incomodaba un poco que me viera de esa manera, a Sasuke le incomodaba un poco fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y ponía cara de desagrado pero no creía que se debiera a la conversación pues yo la estaba escuchando también y no encontraba el por qué de sus expresiones.

-Sai, si quieres puedes ir a dormir. Te daremos el cuarto de huéspedes, nunca lo usamos pero tiene una cama-

-Muchas gracias Kakashi, creo que iré a descansar un poco, el viaje fue algo agitado- Sonreía falsamente pero supuse que era por la falta de educación o más bien la falta de alguien que le enseñara como tratar con las demás personas a su alrededor.

Pude ver la reacción de Naruto que no era nada agradable, al parecer estaba pensando que el viaje no fue agitado para su condición de licántropo pero Hinata le dio un codazo nada disimulado para los demás.

Kurenai acompañaba a Sai a la habitación de huéspedes mientras que lo demás nos quedábamos en silencio.

-Jugo, ¿cuándo viste a Kimimaro no sentiste deseos de regresar con él o preguntarle algo sobre lo que ha hecho estos años?-

-No Sakura, creo que lo mejor es que el haya tomado su camino y yo el mío. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver pero no creo que hoy hubiera sido el día ideal para ponernos al día acerca de nuestras vidas-

Sonreí y me senté junto a Sasuke, Karin me quitaba a mi hija con cuidado para llevarla a dormir.

-Tienes razón, creo que habrá tiempo para que puedan hablar-

-Nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestra casa. Perdimos mucho tiempo buscando a Sai y no tuvimos luna de miel así es que… Nos vemos pasado mañana- Naruto tomaba de la mano a Hinata mientras reían, se despidieron de nosotros y más tardaron en hacerlo que en lo que ya habían desaparecido de la casa.

-Iré a avisarle a Tsunade que todo salió bien, estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitan- Kakashi se disculpó y se fue también, sabía que él quería estar un tiempo con Kurenai, estos días no habían estado juntos en lo absoluto y los comprendía.

Suigetsu tenía los ojos cerrados con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los pies encima de la mesa de centro, Jugo había ido por un poco de sangre en una botella la cual le encargó Karin antes de que se llevará a mi hija en los brazos.

-Oye Sasuke, con esto me confirma una vez más que Naruto no es tan malo, ya sabes… yo siempre pensé que Naruto era de esas personas malagradecidas, típico de los perros-

-Sí Suigetsu, entendí tu punto, te perdono. De todos formas siempre se están molestando y creo que en el fondo quieres a Naruto como parte de la familia aún antes de que iniciara su relación con Hinata-

Mi cuñado sonrío y abrió los ojos para voltear a ver a mi esposo.

-Naruto es de las personas que no te fallan nunca, espero que lo siga haciendo porque de lo contrario lo mandaré al veterinario a castrar-

Sasuke movió la cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-No tienes porque castrarlo Suigetsu, de todos modos se quedará aquí por un largo tiempo-

Suigetsu me miraba como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando.

-Sí, ya sabes. Cuando un animal es castrado es para que se quede en dónde es su hogar y jamás se vaya. O a menos que Minato lo haya hecho sin decirnos nada… creo que le preguntaré a Hinata-

-¡Sakura, no digas porquerías!-

Solté una carcajada y le aventé un cojín del sillón a Suigetsu. Sasuke sonreía y me besaba en la frente.

-Siempre me has caído bien, desde que te conocí. Eres una torpe enamorada que vino a ser una de nosotros. Ay Sakura quien iba a pensar que naciste para ser vampiro-

Mi cuñado me dedicaba una sonrisa para luego revolver mi cabello con una mano.

-Voy a ver a Karin, seguro quiere que cumpla el papel de padre como todas las noches. "Suigetsu ve por la mamila de Emi", "Suigetsu ve a ver si todavía respira", "Suigetsu hace frío ve a arroparla"… seguro que tú no eres así con mi hermano por las noches cuando cuidan a Emi. Esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza… nos vemos mañana-

Mi cuñado se despidió de nosotros y ahora que lo pensaba era Sasuke el que me decía que hiciera todas esas cosas para la niña, no me molestaba hacerlo al fin y al cabo no dormía pero era demasiado tierno ver a Sasuke preocupándose por la niña cuando alguna vez la había odiado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿te he dicho hoy que te amo?- Mi esposo pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Sí, pero si me lo dices una vez más me daré por bien servido- Sonreí y lo besé en los labios, eran pocos los momentos que habíamos tenido desde que me convertí en un vampiro y esos momentos los guardaba como si fueran piedras preciosas, lo que me hizo acordarme de algo.

-Sasuke, cierra los ojos- Le dije y el obedeció dudando un poco.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y cerré los ojos concentrándome en todos los momentos que había guardado en mi mente, desde que lo vi cuando tenía seis años, cuando lo volví a ver tiempo después en Forks, la vez que me confesó lo que era, cuando se fue a Italia, la propuesta de matrimonio, la boda, la luna de miel, el nacimiento de Emi… muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, cuando terminé de hacerlo quité mis manos de sus mejillas y el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Hanabi y yo estuvimos practicando, al parecer la habilidad que tiene Emi la heredó de mí. No se lo había mostrado a nadie, tú eres el primero y quería que supieras que en el momento de mi transformación recordé que perdería todos mis recuerdos humanos si no los tenía presentes por lo que me esforcé por recordarlos todos y no perderme ningún detalle-

Sasuke se había sorprendido a tal grado que no tenía palabras, eso no era muy común entre nosotros, tal vez con su familia pero nosotros siempre compartíamos todo y hablábamos de todo.

-¿Te gustó?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y ahora fue su turno de tomar mis mejillas con sus manos, colocó su frente contra la mía y yo por mi parte con una mano acariciaba una de sus manos que tenía ahora en mis mejillas.

-Te amo, pequeña-

Me besó en los labios y si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho, me pareció un momento romántico aunque no me gustaran ese tipo de cosas me había vuelto demasiado empalagosa y romántica… no es bueno que las niñas cuando son pequeñas lean historias de princesas las cuales encuentran a sus príncipes azules después de sufrir demasiado, pero creía en los finales felices y creo que éste era mi final feliz de un cuento de hadas, que en lugar de hadas parecía de monstruos pero me daba igual.

Yo no era una princesa y tampoco tenía pinta de una cuando era humana, no vivía en un castillo pero si vivía en un lugar en el cual me sentía atrapada; no tenía un príncipe azul que me salvó de un dragón pero sí tenía a Sasuke que me había salvado de una camioneta que iba directo a aplastarme.

Todo estaba destinado, o tal vez yo misma ocasione que todo lo que me pasara formara parte de mi destino, amaba a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas y ahora teníamos una familia por la cual ver, amaba a mi hija y ahora yo iba a ser la heroína en lugar de la pobre niña en peligro, iba a ver por mi familia y sobre todo iba a ver por Sasuke que ahora él se había convertido en mi vida entera. Y seguramente daría mi vida por protegerlo como él lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

-Yo te amo para toda la eternidad- Le contesté sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿crees qué podrás hacerlo?-

Solté una carcajada y el sonrió.

-La eternidad no es mucho tiempo, es cuestión de perspectivas-

-Eres una molestia- Me besó en los labios y se separó con cuidado de mí –Pero eres mi molestia-

Me abrazo con sus dos fuertes brazos por la cintura y yo recargué la cabeza en su hombro.

-Seré tu molestia para toda la eternidad- Le corregí

Sonrío y me besó en la coronilla -Mi amada molestia para toda la eternidad-

**FIN**


	65. Epílogo

**Hola!! no ha pasado tanto desde que publiqué el último capítulo pero bueno les prometí el epílogo y aquí lo tienen. No había tenido inspiración para escribirlo aunque ya tenía más o menos la historia.**

**Espero que les guste, aquí si hay Kono/Emi no como en el fic jaja, traté de hacerlo veinte años después del último capítulo y en serio espero que les guste.**

**Me faltó darle las gracias a las niñas que seguían el fic en NarutoSpain y se pasaron para acá sólo para seguir leyéndolo, en verdad muchísimas gracias, no tuve nada que ver con que borrarán el fic pero se los agradezco. **

**Si tienen algún review para éste capítulo se los contestaré por mensaje privado y bueno a las niñas que están en NS se los contesto por allá, si tienen cuenta en Deviant art sólo búsquenme como Sakura984 y también si quieren dejar comentario allá sobre el fic se los contesto. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer el fic, que lo volví a leer y dije "diablos en que estaba pensando" jaja, está un poco enredado pero lo traté de adecuar con las dos historias.**

**Espero también leernos pronto, no sé cuando empezaré a escribir el otro fic, será un universo alterno obvio SasuSaku, pero de que lo escribo lo escribo jeje.**

**Cuídense y de nuevo muchísimas gracias,jaja no me canso de dar las gracias. Ahora a responder sus reviews n.n**

dany14-black8: hola!! sí acabo el fic :( pero aquí está el epílogo, que es un poco más largo que los demás capítulos son 17 hojas en word así es que bueno hay para leer jaja. Me pasaré por tu fic, no he tenido tiempo de buscarlo pero te prometo que me pasaré. Gracias por tu review ^^

Silvermist23: hola!! aquí está el epílogo con 17 hojas jaja, no fueron 20 pero si 17 algo es algo no??, y sí tuve cosas uqehacer ese día por eso no lo subí a tiempo, perdón, pero lo bueno fué que lo leíste. Muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^ y claro que escribiré otra que será en universo alterno, obvio SasuSaku jojo.

setsuna17: que onda!!, muchísimas gracias!! aquí está el epílogo ^^

DanielitaXx: hola!!, aquí está el tan esperado epílogo jaja y no te preocupes si no quieres leer la de Sasuke y Karin, a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja se lo escribí a una amiga que le gusta aunque no hay besos ni nada, es un universo alterno donde son de la mafia y Sasuke le pone una prueba a Karin para entrar a su banda de mafiosos, la prueba es que juegue a la ruleta rusa (es cuando una pistola sólo tieneuna bala y tienesuqe apuntarte, si tienes suerte no te toca la bala y si no pues te mueres) jaja pero no te preocupes si no lo quieres leer :P. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

*..Jalice_Hatake..*: que onda!!, no te preocupes!! de todos modos comentaste el último capítulo jaja, que bueno que te gustó y espero que te guste el epílogo!! ya ves como no pasó mucho tiempo?? pero aquí telo dejo para que lo leas. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews alo largo del fic!! de verdad muchísimas gracias ^^

betsy268: hola!! jaja no me molesta que me digas así jaja sólo qeu me da risa, pero en serio ha sido el primero y el último qeu terminas de leer?? worales eso no me lo esperaba jaja, pero aquí está el epílogo y muchas gracias por el apoyo!! de verdadmuchas gracias por todos tus reviews, nos estamos leyendo ^^

Lien Uchiha: hola!! que bueno que te gustó jaja, eso de casarse en las Vegas lo pensé desde que empecé a escribir el NaruHina, osea hace muchísimo que lo pensé jaja pero estápadre a poco no?? quien no quiere casarse en las Vegas con un intento de Elvis al menos yo sí jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!! no sólo escribo también dibujo jojo así es que si quieres puedes pasarte por mi perfil para que veas mi link en Deviant art o solo pon sakura984. deviantart. com y ya, digo por si quieresver mis dibujos :P, cuídate mucho y graciaspor el apoyo durante todo el fic ^^

ktalicecullen: hola!!, muchas gracias por tu review!! que bueno que te gustó mi fic, eso era lo qeu tenía como que miedo adaptar Crepúsculo con Naruto y que no les guatara pero por lo visto les gustó aunque le cambiara varias cosas jaja, acerca de adaptar algo quien sabe... no me he puesto a pensar pero en escribir otra cosa si lo haré, espero verte por ahí ^^

Heero Kusanagi: hola!! todavía puedes leer más jaja, aquí está el epílogo. Acerca de lo que me mencionas de los licantropos y vampiros, lo pensé para el epílogo ya sabes Konohamaru y Emi pero hubiera tenido que explicar muchísimas cosas y de por si salieron millones de páginas con esa explicación más, pero hubiera estado bueno de todos modos no me gustaría ver a Sasuke y a Sakura de abuelos jojo, sólo los veo con hijos. Muchas gracias por tu review y por el apoyo durante todo el fic, en serio muchas gracias ^^

lisseth96: hola!! muchas gracias!!

Isabel Uchiha: hola!! jaja en serio?? no me la creo!! pero que bueno qeu te gustó, el original está también muy padre por eso me animé para hacer una adaptación, pero en serio muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^

Cuídense, nos leéremos pronto no se les olvide ^^

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
Twilight (saga) pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Habíamos tomado un avión desde la ciudad de Japón con destino a Seattle, no recuerdo bien cuantos días habían sido de viaje pero me encontraba un poco cansada al igual que Naruto.

Una camioneta nos estaba esperando afuera del aeropuerto, la familia había aumentado con dos miembros más, mi tío Naruto y yo, me imaginé que Kakashi la había comprado para nosotros, le entregaron las llaves y nuevamente íbamos hacia la casa donde había crecido.

-¡De nuevo en Forks!

-No ha cambiado tanto desde que nos fuimos hace dieciocho años, ¿verdad Emi?

-No mucho papi, pero me gusta estar aquí. ¿Y mami?

-Peleando con Suigetsu… es demasiado molesta- Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a mi madre, no habían envejecido ellos pero yo sí.

Mi estatura se podía comparar con la de mi madre, muchas veces nos hacíamos pasar por gemelas cuando cambiábamos de residencia sólo que ella tenía el cabello rosa mientras que yo había heredado el cabello de mi padre.

Entraba lentamente en la casa que pertenecía a mis abuelos Kakashi y Kurenai, con la mano derecha tocaba un dije que me habían regalado mis padres al poco tiempo que conocimos a Sai, el niño que era como yo, según mi padre me había contado que cuando era humano su antiguo clan poseía ese abanico blanco con rojo y esa era una manera de recordarlos.

La casa no había cambiado mucho y había un poco de polvo pero nada que no pudiera arreglar mi abuela Kurenai y mis tías. En esos momentos lo que más deseaba era ver a Konohamaru, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, exactamente cinco años.

Cinco años desde que mis padres y yo habíamos abandonado Forks para ir a estudiar a Japón, como dije en un principio yo podía pasar como la hermana de mi madre y por eso no había mucho problema en esconder nuestro parecido.

La historia era la siguiente, mi padre era novio de mi madre desde la preparatoria (que no había tanta mentira en eso), se habían casado y como yo era la "hermana gemela" de mi madre había accedido la familia de mi padre, ósea los Uchiha, habían accedido en llevar a la cuñada de su pequeño hijo Sasuke a estudiar junto a su novia… era mucho enredo pero al fin de cuentas teníamos que tapar nuestro verdadero parentesco.

Era la consentida de la casa y eso nunca cambiaría aunque ya tuviera diecisiete años cumplidos, humanamente hablando, porque en realidad habían pasado veinte años desde que nací.

-Hey, Kyubi. ¿No quieres ver a Konohamaru?

-Tío, no me digas así… mi madre se molestará- Naruto ponía un brazo en mi hombro mientras que sonreía, sentí mis mejillas encenderse… mi tío sabía cómo sacarme esos sonrojos de la nada con tan solo mencionar a Konohamaru.

-Idiota, deja de decirle así. Se llama Emi, E-m-i- Mi madre le daba un golpe demasiado fuerte a mi tío en la cabeza y éste se empezó a sobar.

-Ya lo sé Sakura-chan, pero para mí siempre será la pequeña Kyubi.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tu novio?- Mi padre entró de pronto al cuarto que alguna vez le perteneció, teníamos una casa para nosotros como familia pero a mí me encantaba estar con Karin y Suigetsu platicando de temas sin relevancia hasta que me venciera el sueño.

Mis mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar el nombre de mi eterno enamorado, todavía no comprendía por qué siendo yo una niña había logrado enamorarme de él. Me lo habían explicado, lo entendía y quería estar con él pero había veces en las que mis padres se oponían a la relación diciendo que yo todavía era un bebé, claro un bebé para ellos pero no para los hombres que me veían con cara de pervertidos.

Mi padre muchas veces tuvo que pegarle a uno que otro que se había pasado de la raya, no sabía hasta que punto había podido controlar su fuerza para pegar como un humano normal pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas de padre sobre protector.

-No... –Suspiré para luego tirarme en la cama de la habitación.

-¿No?- Preguntaba mi padre como si yo acabara de decir la peor de las blasfemias.

-No, no iré-

-¿Por qué no?, sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras. Tú no eres parte del tratado que hizo tu padre para no pisar la reserva de Konoha. ¿Nos estás ocultando algo nena? –Mi madre se sentó rápidamente junto a mí acariciándome el cabello con preocupación.

-Gaara no te hará nada princesa, si te hace algo lo mato. No tienes por qué preocuparte- Mi padre habló de pronto, maldito poder para leer la mente…

-¿Entonces es eso?, sabes que no puedes tener secretos con Sasuke y menos con Naruto.

-Ya mamá, no es para tanto…

-Sí, Sakura-chan. A todos les da miedo Gaara, hasta a ti te dio miedo alguna vez, yo la llevaré pero en la noche porque ahora acabo de escuchar a Tsunade y el viejo pervertido. Tengo que darle la noticia que ya soy licenciado por segunda vez.

Mi tío salió emocionada de la habitación, hace mucho que no veía a Jiraiya y a Tsunade y en verdad quería ir a saludarlos pero sabía que me esperaba un sermón por parte de mis padres.

-Le hablaré a Konohamaru para que venga él, así no tendrás que ver a Gaara.

-No, Sakura.

Y ahí venía otra pelea…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no y ya, ¿acaso quieres ver a tu hija besándose descaradamente con Konohamaru como lo hacía años atrás?

Me golpeé mentalmente ante ese comentario… Eso sí había pasado y había sido mi primer beso, pero justo llegó mi padre a arruinarlo y correr a Konohamaru, esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales nos habíamos mudado a Japón. Tenía quince años humanos pero vamos, yo ya tenía el cuerpo de alguien de diecisiete y Konohamaru se veía mucho más grande que yo, ¿cuál era el problema?

-Te recuerdo Sasuke que yo no los vi, el que los vio fuiste tú y no precisamente los viste sino que Konohamaru pensaba en hacerle no sé qué cosas a la niña y tú claro como padre sobre protector te metiste entre los dos.

Mi padre fulminó con la mirada a mi madre mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía con una ceja levantada.

-Me lo dijo Naruto- Mi padre gruñó mientras que mi madre seguía hablando. –Además Emi ya está grande para decidir si se queda o no con él recuerda que yo era un poco más joven cuando me case contigo.

-Sí pero no habíamos hecho nada, lo único a lo que nos limitábamos era a besarnos.

-Por eso te digo que Emi no hará nada. En serio Sasuke ¿crees que es tan tonta como para tener sexo con Konohamaru después de cinco años de no verse?

Gemí ante eso, mi madre podría ser demasiado explícita en cuanto a tocar esos temas con mi padre. Puse una almohada en mi cabeza y dejé que siguieran peleando, que en realidad sólo estaban hablando "acaloradamente" como bien definía Karin.

Escuché la risa de mi tío Suigetsu y en ese momento me quité la almohada de la cabeza. No sé ni cómo se encontraba a los pies de la cama sentado mirándome divertido, ni siquiera lo escuché entrar.

Mis padres siguieron discutiendo "acaloradamente" mientras que yo me acomodaba para estar junto a mi tío, agaché la cabeza para tratar de esconder mi sonrojo.

-No le hagas mucho caso a Sasuke, ya ves como se pone. Pero de que me divierte verlos discutir por tonterías me divierte, le diré a Karin que te preste un vestido rojo que tiene, te verás muy sexy y así Konohamaru estará a tus pies.

Abrí los ojos ante ese comentario, ¡trágame tierra! Era imposible no pensar en nada sin que mis padres se enteraran, no era que quisiera tener sexo con Konohamaru, de hecho ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza pero todo lo hacían ver tan… tan… tan complicado.

Mis padres giraron la cabeza para ver a Suigetsu y se abalanzaron contra él para tirarlo al piso y darle la paliza de su vida.

Gemí de nuevo, ¡esto no me podía estar pasando!; A Konohamaru lo amaba pero eso no significaba que iba a hacerlo con él, mi familia era demasiado pervertida contando a mis padres y sumándole que entre Naruto y mi padre me protegían como si yo fuera de cristal para que nadie me hiciera daño era demasiada presión.

-¿Qué hacen?

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta de la habitación, ahí se encontraba Tsunade y Jiraiya viendo como mis padres le pegaban a Suigetsu y todo por haberme dicho acerca de un vestido rojo que me prestaría mi tía Karin.

-¡Abuelos!- Corrí hacia ellos y lo abracé, ellos me podían proteger de mi padre celoso conservador y mi madre un tanto liberal.

-¡Princesa!, creciste un poco más desde la última vez que te vi. Te pareces mucho a tú madre.

-Gracias Jiraiya- Me sonrojé ante el comentario, muchos decían que no era normal en una persona sonrojarse tanto pero para mí era muy común, claro teniendo de familia a unos vampiros que no podían hacerlo era común que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres?- Me pregunto mi abuela Tsunade y yo sólo atine a ver hacia el piso.

-Estoy peleando con Suigetsu, éste imbécil cree que Emi tendrá sexo con Konohamaru en cuanto lo vea- Mi padre se levantó y ayudó a levantar a mi madre mientras que mi tío seguía en el piso quejándose del dolor.

-Y yo le estoy ayudando… estaba, creo ya terminamos de darle su lección. Hola tía-

Mi madre abrazaba efusivamente a Tsunade mientras que mi padre saludaba a los presentes con un gesto, mi padre siempre había sido así con los demás excepto con nosotras.

Salí de la habitación para que mis padres hablaran con mis abuelos, sabía que mi madre había extrañado a mi abuela y tenían mucho que contarse, de todos modos me había dado un poco de hambre.

Bajé las escaleras y como lo pensaba, ahí estaban mis tíos Naruto y Hinata. Ya era costumbre que cocinara alguien para nosotros dos o simplemente lo hacíamos solos pero éramos los consentidos de la casa, él por haberse casado con mi tía Hinata y hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y yo por ser hija del que era el pequeño bebé de la casa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer Emi?

-Sí tía, ¿qué hay?

-Ramen, a Naruto-kun le gustó mucho mientras estábamos en Japón y decidí aprender la receta.

Diablos, otra vez ramen… Naruto nunca se cansaba de eso pero yo ya no podía ni oler ese tipo de comida. Hice cara de asco y mi tío Naruto rio ante mi acción.

-¡Es delicioso!, es lo más delicioso que hay en este mundo. Qué bueno que fuimos para allá sino nunca hubiera conocido el ramen. Sabes Emi…- Habló con la boca llena –Hay dos cosas en éste mundo que amo demasiado. El ramen y a Hinata, aunque no precisamente en ese orden.

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a mi tío para luego besarlo en los labios, eso sí era asqueroso, él estaba comiendo ¿Qué no se pudo esperar a que terminara? Pero así era el amor.

-Ahora te preparo otra cosa, siéntate en lo que termino.

Me senté junto a mi tío quien ya iba por el cuarto plato, lo quería mucho pero esa manera de comer no me agradaba nada.

-Acostúmbrate Kyubi, Konohamaru come como yo.

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?, desde que llegamos te noto rara. Ya te dije que si quieres ir a visitar a Konohamaru te llevo y ya, Gaara no tiene por qué decir nada.

-Eso también lo sé y gracias tío. Es sólo que mi padre… siento que él quiere que toda la vida sea su pequeña niña y no me deja crecer. Yo no tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento por Konohamaru y sé que él tampoco la tiene.

-Sasuke siempre ha sido así- Me interrumpía mi tía Hinata mientras que ponía un plato con carne frente a mí. –Cuando se enamoró de Sakura-chan la protegía demasiado, tanto que hasta nosotros pensamos que ella se hartaría.

-Pero no lo hizo, ahora la que pone en su lugar al teme es Sakura-chan, bueno siempre ha sido así. No tienes por qué preocuparte nena, Sasuke siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que se negaba a aceptar la relación que teníamos Hinata y yo en ese entonces?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me metía un bocado en la boca.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas la acepto y mira que tú has esperado poco tiempo a comparación del tiempo que pasamos nosotros escondiéndonos del teme. Ya he hablado con él sobre tu relación con Konohamaru y lo que le conviene es aceptarla porque tarde o temprano alguno de los dos cometerá alguna locura.

-No creo que Emi cometa alguna locura Naruto-kun, ella sabe que todos en la familia la apoyan hasta el propio Sasuke, pero ya ves como es de posesivo.

Suspiré mientras daba el último bocado, Naruto y Hinata se habían vuelto como mis segundos padres sin contar a Karin que me trataba como si fuera su propia hija lo quería demasiado y les daba las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

-¡Al rato regresamos!- Grito de pronto Naruto y pegué un brinco que casi me tira de la silla. Mi tío rio y me jaló de la mano.

-¿A dónde la llevas dobe?

-A ver a lo de la reserva. ¿Tienes algún problema teme?- Mi padre se encontraba frente a nosotros, no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos en ésta casa anduvieran demasiado rápido.

Mi padre gruñó y veía a los ojos a Naruto, Karin llegó y se puso junto a mí.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema Sasuke?!; ¡sólo van a ir a ver a los de la reserva! Deja de ponerte tan sobre protector no te queda.

-No tengo ningún problema Karin, llega temprano.

Mi padre dio la media vuelta y regreso con mi madre y abuelos quienes seguían platicando.

-Gracias Karin…

-No tienes de que agradecerme –Me dedicó una sonrisa para luego mirar a Naruto –Y tú Huesos, más te vale que la traigas sana y salva porque si no lo haces te juro que te mato.

-¿Huesos?- Hinata le preguntaba algo extrañada a Karin.

-Sí, el perro de los Simpson… Suigetsu se compró las temporadas y me obligó a verlas con él.

-Ah. Vayan con cuidado, regresa temprano Naruto-kun.

Salimos de la casa y tomamos la camioneta que había comprado Kakashi para traernos de regreso del aeropuerto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, a mí se me permitía el acceso a la reserva siempre y cuando me acompañara uno de los licántropos, como yo no era totalmente vampiro me podía controlar además la sangre me dejó de gustar hace mucho tiempo y ahora comía como un humano normal.

Naruto se estacionó frente a la casa que era de su padre, Minato había muerto hace muchos años de causas naturales, estaba joven pero aún así la muerte le llega a quien menos lo esperas. Por eso mismo Naruto se fue con nosotros a distraerse y también para estudiar una carrera; Jiraiya y Tsunade le habían prometido a Minato cuidar a Naruto aunque mi tío estuviera demasiado grande de edad era aún un niño. Jiraiya dejó de ser licántropo para poder vivir con mi abuela Tsunade como un humano normal.

Los dos eran un poco viejos, tenían más de sesenta años pero mi abuela seguía viéndose joven por unas cirugías plásticas que se había hecho años atrás.

-Lo siento.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no quería ir a visitar a Konohamaru. Sabía que le traía recuerdos dolorosos estando ahí y no quería ver a mi tío sufrir, después de todo era como un segundo padre para mí.

-No te preocupes Emi, ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso. Lo bueno es que estuve con él sus últimos días así es que estoy tranquilo.

Naruto tomó mi mano y entramos a la casa, se veía un poco desordenada; mis abuelos vivían una temporada ahí y otra en la casa de mi abuela pero Konohamaru no salía de esa casa.

-Enano, ¿dónde andas?

Buscamos a Konohamaru por toda la casa hasta que lo encontramos en la que era su habitación. Mi corazón empezó a bombear un poco más fuerte de lo normal, mi corazón no era como el de un humano pero aún así por la mirada que me dio Naruto fue suficiente para que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo de nuevo.

-¡Hola Naruto!, ¿cómo te fue?- Se levantó rápido para abrazar a mi tío.

-Bien enano, te traje algunas cosas de Japón luego te pasas por mi casa para dártelas.

Naruto revolvió el cabello de Konohamaru con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha me jalaba de la mano para situarme enfrente de él.

-Mira a quién te traje también. ¿No es linda?, cada día se parece más a Sakura-chan.

Subí lentamente mi cabeza, sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho aunque latiera lo que un corazón promedio pero para mí ya eran muchísimos latidos por segundo.

-Oh… Hola Emi-chan. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos- Konohamaru se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sus mejillas también se tornaron de rojo.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Shikamaru. Le mostraré mi título, los dejo. Vengo después- Naruto nos guiñaba un ojo para luego salir por la puerta y dejarnos solos en la casa.

-Este… ¿y Sasuke?

-En la casa de mis abuelos junto con mi madre.

Silencio incomodo, siempre nos pasaba era como si tratáramos de encontrar palabras para iniciar una conversación, por dios lo conocía desde hace veinte años, ¿por qué me seguía poniendo nerviosa cuando lo veía?

-Ah... Me lo saludas –Dudó un poco y prosiguió -Digo no sólo a Sasuke también a Sakura-chan, mejor me saludas a toda tu familia.

-Sí, lo haré.

De nuevo el silencio incomodo, ya no aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo. No era que Konohamaru me fuera a comer al contrario me protegía mucho pero malditos nervios, maldito silencio incomodo.

-Bueno, me voy. Un gusto saludarte Konohamaru.

Me di la media vuelta soltando el aire que tenía guardado en mis pulmones, no sé por qué estaba temblando, mis manos sudaban. Eso sólo me pasaba con Konohamaru.

-No tienes porque irte ahora. Digo, Naruto dijo que pasaría por ti más tarde, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la reserva.

¡Hazte la difícil, hazte la difícil!, ¡dile que no!

-Sí, eso estaría…bien.

Konohamaru sonrió, al diablo con hacerme la difícil, ese era un consejo que me había dado mi tía Karin. No sabía por qué tenía que hacerme la difícil si Konohamaru me amaba y yo también lo amaba a él.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la playa que se encontraba a pocos minutos de ahí, ninguno de los dos habló en el camino.

-Es tal como la recuerdo. No ha cambiado nada.

-No, no mucho. Sólo han pasado cinco años.

-Es cierto- Nos sentamos en la arena para ver el paisaje que nos brindaba la playa, era hermoso y teniendo a Konohamaru de mi lado era aún más pero malditos nervios no me dejaban pensar con claridad para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Emi

-¿Sí, Konohamaru?

-¿Leíste la carta que te di cuando te fuiste?

¡Claro que la había leído!, ahí me proponía hacer algo de lo cual no iban a estar muy orgullosos mis padres. Me las había ingeniado para pensar en eso y bloquear mis pensamientos con otra cosa. Ese era un plus que nadie sabía que tenía y mucho menos mis padres porque si se llegaban a enterar me colgaban de un árbol en medio del invierno.

-Sí

-¿Le dijiste a tus padres?

Konohamaru retuvo aire en sus pulmones esperando mi respuesta, creo que pensaba que su vida estaba en peligro.

-No, quiero hacerlo junto contigo. Es decir, ya sabes cómo se pone mi padre con respecto a ese tema y no creo que estuviera muy feliz si se lo contaba yo.

Mi novio soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo y suspiró con alivio.

-Menos mal, iré a hablar con ellos mañana. En tu casa, bueno la de tus padres, si están lo demás miembros de tu familia seguro me comen vivo… literal.

Solté una carcajada y lo tomé de la mano para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-No lo harán. De todos modos siempre que hay alguna "junta familiar" están presentes, sirve que Jūgo está presente así puede calmar los ánimos de todos.

-Eso espero, de verdad no quiero morir tan joven.

-No eres tan joven. Me llevas quince años.

Reímos y pasaron las horas. Platicamos de cómo me había ido en Japón mientras que él me contaba acerca de la reserva de Konoha. Temari había dejado de ser licántropa hace algunos años, se casó con Shikamaru y tuvieron dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Kiba seguía con Akamaru molestando a todos, porque desde que se fue Naruto con nosotros no había quien le siguiera el ritmo así es que el prefirió ingeniárselas solo para molestar a la gente.

Kankurō seguía viviendo con Gaara pero a diferencia del último, éste ya tenía una esposa y un hijo. Gaara igual de amargado que siempre, ayudando a los de la reserva y tomando el puesto del alfa. El que le seguía a Naruto era Konohamaru pero él no se quería meter en problemas así es que dejó a Gaara al cuidado de la reserva.

Naruto fue por mí a la playa y me llevó a la casa de mis padres para que pudiera dormir, entré a la casa con una sonrisa algo boba en mis labios pero la borré en cuanto vi a mis padres en la sala viendo una película de terror.

Mi madre estaba abrazada de mi padre y él le acariciaba el cabello de forma tierna.

-Eso es una estupidez- Exclamó mi madre de pronto y mi padre rio por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es una estupidez mami? –Le preguntaba con cierta inocencia en mi voz, era mejor llevar las cosas tranquilas antes de decirles que Konohamaru iba a hablar con ellos mañana por la tarde.

-La película, se me hace bastante estúpido que al actor lo hayan matado en la cama cortándolo por la mitad y que la sangre brote como si fueran chorros de agua.

-No insultes a los clásicos, pequeña.

-Será un clásico Sasuke-kun, pero la sangre es demasiado exagerada.

Tomé la caja de la película y pude ver el nombre, "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno". Alcé una ceja y me senté con ellos a ver el resto de la película. Tal y como lo dijo mamá, era demasiado exagerado pero al fin y al cabo era una película de terror.

Terminó la película y cuando me disponía a levantarme la voz de mi padre me interrumpió.

-Mañana vendrá Konohamaru, ¿no es cierto?

Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse, me hacía daño estar en Forks de nuevo, no me había sonrojado tanto desde que nos mudamos a Japón.

-Sí… quiere hablar con la familia.

-Bien, prepararé la comida.

¿Eso es todo?, ¿no regaños?, vaya algo le había pasado a mi padre en mi ausencia.

Mi madre besó mi frente y me dedicó una sonrisa, mi padre hizo lo mismo pero él me abrazó acariciando mi cabello negro.

-Descansa princesa, mañana será un día largo.

Algo sabía mi padre que yo todavía no sabía, no era posible que Naruto le hubiera contado el motivo de la visita de Konohamaru puesto que él tampoco sabía, lo habíamos mantenido en secreto durante cinco años no entendía cómo pero mi padre sabía algo.

Subí las escaleras y pude escuchar a mis padres hablar.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, sólo espero que Konohamaru la trate bien.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que eres un bipolar?

-Sí, pero soy tu bipolar. –Lo escuché sonreír y pude suponer que se estaban besando.

Por una parte ya no aguantaba las ganas de que fuera mañana pero por otro no quisiera saber qué es lo que le iba a hacer Karin, mi madre o mi padre a mi novio. Aunque eso de novios lo habían descubierto ellos solos hace mucho tiempo pero ahora con ese paso tan grande… no quería ni imaginármelo.

Desperté y arreglé un poco la casa con la ayuda de mi madre, mi padre había salido a comprar las cosas para la comida junto con Suigetsu, Naruto y Hinata. Jūgo y Karin estaban en mi casa esperando a que llegaran mis abuelos maternos y paternos que venían con Konohamaru.

-Princesa, ¿sabes dónde esconde Sasuke los vinos?

-No tío, ¿pero para qué quieres saber?

-Porque supongo que es una reunión sumamente importante y se necesita tener vino para celebrar, nosotros no podemos pero los demás invitados sí.

-Ya los encontré Jūgo, estaban debajo de la escalera. –Mi tía Karin sacaba una caja llena de botellas de vino, no sabía ni por qué mi padre tenía vino en la casa.

-Son de cuando nos casamos, Sasuke los compró para la fiesta. Nunca lo probé no me gustaba el alcohol cuando era humana. –Mi madre sonreía mientras se dirigía a mí.

Pasaron las horas y ya habíamos terminado de arreglar la casa, era uno de los hobbies de mi madre, lo hacía rápido y no había quejas. Nos fuimos a cambiar y en poco tiempo mi padre llegó con mis tíos para hacer la comida.

Estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba que llegaran Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Konohamaru. Me comían los nervios, ya sabía que mi familia sospechaba o más bien sabían el motivo de la visita de Konohamaru, yo no quería que fuera algo elegante. En eso era igual a mi madre pero mi padre lo hacía ver como si fuera la única y última vez que lo haría, que en cierto modo estaba en lo correcto.

El timbre de la casa me regreso a la realidad, había bloqueado de nuevo mi mente para que mi padre o Naruto no escucharan mis pensamientos, aunque ellos ya lo supieran yo quería que fuera sorpresa pero con ésta familia era inevitable tenerlas.

-Hola Konohamaru- Mi padre se dirigió hacia mi novio quien tenía una cara de horror que no podía esconderla.

-Hola señor.

-¿Señor?, antes me decías por mi nombre- Mi padre sonrió arrogante, escuché algunos bufidos por parte de los presentes y la risa de Suigetsu quien era callado por Jūgo con un golpe en las costillas.

-Hola Sasuke, hola Sakura-chan.

-Que bueno es volver a verte Konohamaru, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Mi madre no se la iba a poner fácil, y por lo visto mi padre tampoco.

-Pues verán, yo quería…

-Primero vamos a comer, ¿les parece? –Mi abuelo Kakashi interrumpió a mi novio mientras que yo le agradecía por lo bajo y él respondía con un guiño.

Los recién llegados entraron a la cocina y nos acomodamos para "comer", bueno mi familia no comía a excepción de Naruto y de mí, pero nos acompañaron en la mesa.

Mi padre se sentó en un extremo, mi madre junto a él y yo del otro lado; Suigetsu y Karin estaban junto a mí y Naruto y Hinata junto a mi madre. Tsunade y Jiraiya junto a Hinata y Kakashi y Kurenai junto a Karin. Konohamaru estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto a mi padre.

-La comida está deliciosa, ¿quién la hizo? –Exclamó mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Yo –Mi padre contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-No tiene veneno, sino no se la hubiera dado a Tsunade y a Jiraiya. –Mi madre rio por lo bajo mientras tomaba de la mano a mi padre.

-¿Pero a mí sí me la hubieras dado?; cada día me convenzo más de que eres una mala persona, teme.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y le siguieron los demás presentes, al menos esas bromas que decía mi tío Naruto de vez en cuando hacían que el ambiente se calmara un poco, mi padre sólo estaba asustando a Konohamaru, sabía que no podría ser tan malo, yo lo amaba era mi padre pero nunca le había visto esa faceta sólo por lo que me contaba mi madre que hacía cuando alguien le quería hacer daño cuando era humana pero de ahí en fuera jamás lo había visto así.

Terminamos de comer y mi madre servía el postre con la ayuda de Kurenai.

-Bien, como Konohamaru no tiene padres y lo más cercano a uno soy yo sin contar a Naruto

-Al grano, Jiraiya- Mi padre interrumpía a la persona a la cual llamaba abuelo, ahora pensándolo bien Konohamaru y yo somos como un tipo de familia, como un tipo de primos lejanos… pero no, ni su familia ni la mía tenían algo que ver sólo algunos lazos de amistad.

-Konohamaru quiere pedirte la mano de Emi en matrimonio. ¿No te negarás verdad? –Jiraiya miro a mi padre con una ceja levantada mientras que yo aguantaba la respiración.

-Me negaré hasta que él lo pida. No es de caballeros dejar hablar a otra persona y más si se trata de algún interés.

Gemí y baje la cabeza un tanto ruborizada; Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo rieron ante el comentario de mi padre, mi madre sólo observaba quieta y tomando de la mano a mi padre.

-Se está poniendo bueno-

-Cállate Suigetsu- Karin le pegaba en las costillas a mi tío y éste reía más fuerte. Konohamaru seguía viendo hacía la mesa con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan… quiero pedirles la mano de Emi en matrimonio. Quiero que me concedan el honor de estar con ella el resto de mi vida, haré cualquier cosa si así me lo piden. Dejaré de ser licántropo para volver a ser humano si esos son sus deseos.

Todo el mundo dejó de reír y se concentraron en lo que estaba diciendo mi novio, desde hace muchos años prometido aunque sólo lo supiera yo. Me dolía escuchar que iba a renunciar a ser licántropo todo por estar conmigo, eso ya lo había mencionado en la carta pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

Mi padre y mi madre endurecieron su postura y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas.

-No creo que necesites llegar a esos extremos Konohamaru, yo lo hice para pasar la eternidad con Sasuke pero si tú haces eso sólo podrías pasar unos cuantos años con Emi.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, pero haría lo que fuera para tenerla a mi lado, aún si ustedes me piden que deje mi naturaleza por estar con ella.

Hubo un silencio de no más de cinco minutos en la estancia, nadie se movía con excepción de Jiraiya y Tsunade, no quería imaginar que era lo que estaban pensando todos aunque con el tacto de mi mano lo supiera.

-Princesa, ¿tú qué piensas sobre esto?- Mi padre habló de pronto haciendo que brincara en mi asiento.

-Yo… quiero casarme con Konohamaru. Sé que mi madre era más joven que yo cuando se casó contigo y también recuerdo lo que pasó cuando nací, sino hubiera sido por ti hubiera perdido a mi madre sin conocerla. Pero también sé que lo hiciste para que me pudiera conocer y ser una familia que es lo que más deseabas, estas con la mujer que amas y yo quiero estar con el hombre que amo. No quiero que renuncié a ser licántropo para casarse conmigo, Naruto no renunció para estar con Hinata, yo siempre te voy a amar eres mi padre y quiero que sepas que aunque me case con Konohamaru no dejaré de hacerlo.

Siempre le decía a mis padres que los amaba por sobre todas las cosas pero en esos momentos sentía que debía de recordárselo. Mi madre se levantó de su silla y me abrazó diciéndome que también me amaba y yo era lo más preciado que tenía.

Mi padre nos miraba con un semblante serio y yo baje la vista por instinto, no era que le temiera sino que me daba un poco de pena hacer público lo que pensaba, no era de esas personas que sentía enfrente de mi familia sólo lo hacía frente a mis padres y a Naruto ya que no tenía opción por ese maldito don que tenía él de leer la mente.

-Bien, creo que la decisión está tomada.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento después de decir eso y se encaminó hacia Konohamaru. Se agachó un poco hasta que quedó su cara en el oído de mi novio.

-Pero si la embarazas te mato. Sabes que hablo en serio, tú mismo viste como derroté a muchos neófitos aquella vez, no me ando con juegos cuando se trata de Sakura o de Emi.

Konohamaru tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke!, ¿no quieres ser abuelo?

-¿Acaso tú quieres ser abuela, Sakura?

Mi madre negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ese comentario. No me había puesto a pensar en si podía quedar o no embarazada dada mi situación de mitad vampiro mitad humana. Pero si paso con mi madre ¿por qué no me puede pasar a mí?, además yo no quería tener hijos.

No había tenido un periodo, muchas veces me revisó Tsunade porque con Kakashi me daba un poco de pena y ella me dijo que no tenía óvulos pero eso en teoría ahora en la práctica…

-¡Deja de pensar en eso!

-Sí papi, lo siento.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Emi?

-No, en nada tío. En nada –Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo.

-Estaba pensando en tener sexo con Konohamaru para ver si quedaba embarazada, Hinata ¿me puedes servir otro poco de esto?

-La niña quiere convertirse en mujer, vaya si que se parece a ti Sakura. Crece y se le prende la hormona.

-¡Ya cállate Suigetsu! –Mi madre le pegó en la cabeza a mi tío y éste sonrió.

Después de mucho platicar llegaron a la conclusión de que la boda iba a realizarse en la reserva dentro de tres años, iban a permitir el acceso a mi familia y algunos invitados sólo por ese día. Konohamaru y yo viviríamos en una casa que empezaría a hacer mi padre justo en medio de la suya y la de Naruto.

Konohamaru iba a estudiar cuando a mí me tocara estudiar de nuevo la preparatoria y justo cuando acabáramos íbamos a casarnos.

La familia se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y yo no podría estar más feliz, también habían hablado acerca de los Akatsuki, en dado caso de que se llegaran a presentar en la boda iba a decirse que Konohamaru era humano y que iba a convertirlo yo en vampiro.

Era razonable ya que mi padre lo había hecho con mi madre pero de aquí a que se enteraran los Akatsuki iba a pasar mucho tiempo, yo no los quería en mi boda. Aunque claro todavía quedaban tres años para pensarlo.

Mi familia se retiró junto con Konohamaru y me quedé sola junto con mis padres ayudándolos a recoger los pocos platos y vasos que se ocuparon esa tarde.

-No quería que creciera.- Escuché a mi madre hablar en la sala, yo me encontraba terminando de lavar los trastes que se ocuparon.

-Era inevitable. No podía haberse quedado como un bebé por siempre, aunque yo también lo hubiera querido así.

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun. Ese maldito niño precoz me quitará a mi niña.

Me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y vi a mis padres sentados en el sillón, mi madre estaba recostada en el pecho de mi padre mientras que el tomaba su mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

-A nuestra niña. Te lo dije cuando era pequeña, te dije que matáramos a Konohamaru pero no quisiste y ahora mira, se casará en tres años.

-Debí haberte hecho caso. Pero no pensé que eso pasaría tan pronto.

-Los años como vampiro se pasan volando, ¿ahora me entiendes cuándo te decía que tuve que esperar un siglo para encontrarte?

Mi madre sonrió y besó a mi padre en los labios.

-Pero al menos para mí fue lo mejor que me hubiera pasado en mi vida como humana.

-Para mí también Sakura. No me arrepiento de nada- Suspiró –Bueno sólo de haber dejado vivo a Konohamaru.

Mi madre soltó una carcajada y miró a mi padre.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada y giró la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Te parecería bien que matáramos a Konohamaru para que no se case contigo?

Sonreí y me senté junto a mi padre, la mano que estaba ocupando para acariciar el cabello de mi madre la usó para abrazarme la cintura.

-Puede ser, si me consigues otro pretendiente que sea inmortal con mucho gusto lo pensaré.

-Eres imposible Emi, igual que tu madre.

-¡Oye, yo no soy imposible!

-Sí lo eres, pero aún así te amo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun. –Se besaron en los labios. Me sentí ignorada por un momento.

-También te amo a ti Emi, sin Sakura no hubiera tenido a una hija tan bella, testaruda, molesta y con ciertas tendencias a enamorarse de inmortales como tú.

-¡Papá!

Mis padres soltaron una carcajada.

-No te puedes quejar Emi, somos sus molestias.

-Las molestias que amo y amaré por siempre –Mi padre nos besó a cada una en la cabeza.

-Yo también los amo, sin ustedes no hubiera estado aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales reinó el silencio.

-Sin nietos, Emi. Hablo en serio.

Solté una carcajada y abracé a mi padre por la cintura. Ahora me esperaba una eternidad junto al hombre que amaba y junto a mis padres que me habían dado la vida a pesar de todo lo que sufrió mi madre con su embarazo y todo lo que sufrió mi padre al pensar que yo la mataría.

En cierta manera envidiaba la relación que tenían mis padres pero ahora podía ser feliz estando con mi prometido sin que mi padre nos interrumpiera, esa fue una de las condiciones que le había puesto mi madre.

Sólo esperaba que mi relación con Konohamaru durara mucho tiempo, para toda la eternidad para ser exactos y ahora también podía ser feliz como lo eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura Uchiha.

-Está bien, sin nietos.

**FIN**


End file.
